Mello, presidente!
by kmi.del.antro
Summary: ¡Se siente el cambio en Wammi’s House! ¡Se respira el sentido del deber cívico entre los niños y jóvenes! ¡Se oyen gritos que piden revolución! Y cómo no, toda revolución necesita un líder… ¡por supuesto, 100% hormonas y rebelión adolescente!Shonen-AiMxM
1. El sueño

_hola de nuevo ^^_

_Cada vez se me va haciendo más facil hacer esto, pero creo que sobre todo esta historia necesita varias aclaraciones._

_La idea nace desde el momento en que me comenzó a interesar la organización estudiantil en mi colegio nuevo. Ésta, en terminos sencillos, es pésima._

_Los primerizos en estas cosas generalmente cometen gran cantidad de errores, del cual no es el menor involucrar asuntos personales en la política._

_Por esto, como una leve satirización de las organizaciones de alumnos, escribí este regalito para todos aquellos que, como yo, participaron en marchas del movimiento estudiantil :)._

_Bueno... eso es lo que me acuerdo por ahora sobre la historia. cualquier referencia la explicaré inmediatamente._

_AHH... claro, claro..._

_**ADVERTENCIA: **adolescentes hormonales, revolución, adrenalina, Matt, Mello y yo en una misma historia quiere decir YAOI o más mejor SHONEN-AI, osea HOMBRExHOMBRE, osea SLASH. Quedas advertido/a. Posoblemente, además, contenga SPOLIERS de Death Note, y como dije una vez, si no te lo has terminado ¿QUÉ HACES LEYENDO FICS? ¡VE Y TERMINALO!  
_

_y_

_**DISC: **ni uno de los cabros revolucionados que mencioné anteriormente me pertenecen, ni Roger, ni Wammi's, ni Near... el único que me pertenece es el profe de historia XD. Ellos pertenecen a un grupo de personas que... bueno... son geniales y... etc._

_...historia._

* * *

**1. El sueño**

-Mello… ¿estás seguro?- el pelirrojo miraba con nerviosismo hacia el suelo. Definitivamente, hubiese preferido tener los dos pies en la tierra. Sin embargo, ni la gran altura enfriaba los ánimos de su rubio compañero.

-¡No molestes, Matt! ¡Sólo ayúdame a colgar el lienzo!

Matt, intentando no perder pie en la elevada cornisa del tejado, sostuvo el dichoso lienzo con una mano mientras con la otra buscaba a tientas un asidero. La idea, al principio, le había parecido brillante, pero en cuanto Mello le dijo, con su habitual energía, "mueve el culo y consigue unos clavos" no pudo evitar tener un mal presentimiento… que se había visto confirmado. Y así, mientras el presidenciable estaba seguro en el ancho borde de la ventana, el desafortunado chico de goggles se vio obligado a seguir avanzando por el estrecho pasaje, con clavos en la boca y un martillo en el cinturón, intentando al mismo tiempo no caer desde el cuartopiso del orfanato Wammi's House. Sin embargo, cuando estaba casi por llegar, perdió el equilibrio y cayó desde su espantosa posición… provocando gritos de las chicas que hace rato que le veían en su acrobacia involuntaria. Pero por suerte, se aferró al lienzo, y quedó colgado desde esa tremenda altura.

Mello no advirtió la caída de su amigo, ahora asesor de campaña, pero sí advirtió el tirón de la enorme pancarta, lo que casi le hace caer también.

-¡Sranje (mierda)! ¡¿Qué pasa…!?- se sujetó justo a tiempo del marco de la ventana y, mirando atrás, descubrió al pelirrojo balanceándose precariamente a varios metros del suelo.

Y así, mientras el enardecido rubio le maldecía y decía que soltara el lienzo para no romperlo, el pobre Matt recordaba la incómoda y estúpida situación que le había llevado a esto.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Había pasado medio día de clases… un día árido y pesado. Nada pasaba que alterara la quietud del día a día, y en clase de historia universal los chicos pensaban en cualquier otra cosa menos en los importantes acontecimientos de todos los tiempos.

Sin embargo, dos jóvenes de entre trece y catorce años parecían realmente ansiosos. Un chico pelirrojo consultaba su reloj de muñeca a cada momento, mientras un rubio con aspecto de problemático pasaba su mirada desde el profesor hacia el mencionado sujeto nerviosamente, mientras mordía la tapa de su lápiz.

Entonces, el pelirrojo asintió, y como si esta fuese una señal convenida, el otro chico se enderezó en su asiento y miró directamente al profesor… que iba hacia su escritorio en ese momento. El tipo siempre que dictaba sus clases hacía una rutina bien definida de movimientos: desde su escritorio a la puerta, la abría y la volvía a cerrar, como si comprobara que no estaba asegurada. Luego caminaba hacia la ventana, echaba una mirada al exterior y volvía al punto de partida, sentándose sobre el mueble unos momentos antes de proseguir el paseo. Estos movimientos, por supuesto, habían sido astutamente estudiados y registrados por nuestros muchachos, lo que les había sido de gran utilidad con el plan que en este momento pondrían en práctica.

Era una broma absurdamente complicada. A la hora señalada, algo muy gracioso le pasaría al dichoso escritorio, gracias a los conocimientos técnicos del chico pelirrojo. ¿El motivo? Simple. El desventurado profesor había osado ponerle al rubio una calificación inferior a cierto albino de su misma clase, provocando que éste fuera la segunda mejor nota. Un pecado imperdonable.

Así que el rubio perpetrador, de nombre Mello, observaba con especial atención al hombre, esperando el momento de la verdad. Y justo cuando el trasero del maestro tocó la madera del escritorio, éste estalló en llamas.

Todo el mundo reía mientras el profesor, asustado, rodaba por el piso, intentando apagar las llamas de su pantalón, que rápidamente se extendían por el resto de sus ropas. Mello y su amigo, el pelirrojo Matt, reían más que nadie, apoyados el uno en el otro para no caer al piso. Sin embargo, sus risas se detuvieron cuando el profesor los tomó a ambos de sus ropas de forma nada amable y, agitando ante sus narices una envoltura de chocolates que había encontrado bajo del escritorio en llamas, les gritó que dejaran el salón y fueran al despacho del Señor Roger.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

El castigo no fue demasiado duro, considerando lo que habían hecho. Ahora debían quedarse después de clases a limpiar el salón, y hasta que no terminasen no podrían ir a almorzar.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos y Mello estaba ya cerca del punto de ebullición. El almuerzo no tenía especial importancia para él, pero la provisión de emergencia de chocolates que llevaba en sus bolsillos la había gastado esa mañana, y esto comenzó a exasperarlo. Matt, que limpiaba los escritorios, no tenía que voltearse para saberlo, casi se sentían las ondas de odio que despedía el cuerpo de su amigo. Éste estaba ordenando los enormes y pesados libros de historia, lo que para el pelirrojo era una decisión desacertada, sobre todo si tenía en cuenta que quería conservar su cabeza y no verla cambiada por el macizo tomo de "Grandes Acontecimientos de la Historia III".

Tal como sabía que ocurriría, y sin un sonido de advertencia, uno de los pesados volúmenes atravesó la habitación, golpeando el lugar en el que hacía pocos segundos se encontraba su rojiza cabeza. Matt se quedó inmóvil, ya que Mello era como los dinosaurios de Parque Jurásico. Si no te mueves, no te comen.

De repente, comenzó la más grande sarta de groserías que la mente humana haya escuchado jamás, y que probablemente nunca vuelva a escuchar. Incluía muchos de los favoritos del rubio, incluyendo clásicos ingleses, españoles, italianos, húngaros y eslovenos, además de híbridos entre varios idiomas, todos conocidos por Mello, que eran al parecer insuficientes para expresar su rabia.

-Mello… ¿Por qué no te calmas? Ya tienes tu venganza, ¿o no?

El torrente, que iba ahora en un "¡učitelj prekleto izgovor za to sranje (¡puta excusa de profesor por la mierda!)!", se cortó en seco. La experiencia le tendría que haber dicho a Matt que lo mejor era dejar que los garabatos fluyeran libremente, ya que ahora la fría mirada azul verdosa estaba clavada en él… y para cualquiera que le conociese, aunque fuera de vista, esto era una señal clara de peligro inminente.

-Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión- no era necesario que lo gritara para que el aludido se encogiera aún más en su agachada posición. Bastaba con verle a la cara.-la idea de una venganza es que el imbécil que te hace algo pague por ello, no que tu pagues también.-el pelirrojo contaba los segundos. Tres, dos, uno…- ¡sé que de alguna forma todo esto es TU PUTA CULPA!-bingo, allí estaba.

Esta vez, el chico de goggles le hizo caso a su instinto de supervivencia y no replicó, pero sabía que el daño estaba hecho y que pagaría por contradecirle… y el doble por tener la razón. Y, cómo no, no se equivocaba. El dolor en su oreja izquierda le indicó que, aunque hubiese fallado el primer tiro, el segundo libro llegó a salvo a destino.

-¡Hey, me dolió!

-No me importa

-Ahh, Mello… a veces eras tan…

-¿TAN QUE?-lo cortó el rubio. Oh, oh, eso sería malo para sus neuronas.

-Nada, nada. ¿Por qué seguir peleando? Terminemos rápido, tengo hambre.-nuevamente, su instinto le había fallado. Mello nunca es práctico.

-Te repito, Matt. ¿TAN QUE?

-Mello… te enojarás y eso no será bueno para ninguno de los dos…

-Dilo AHORA

-Ok, ok… ¿inmaduro?

Sin previo aviso, hubo un gran estruendo. Matt, asustado, buscó refugio atrincherándose tras unos pupitres rápidamente dispuestos en una barricada, mientras Mello le arrojaba libros sin piedad ni consideración por sus neuronas, o su descendencia, o en general ninguna célula de su cuerpo. Y así, mientras unos lagrimones pugnaban por salir de sus ojos por el dolor, decidió contrarrestar el fuego de una vez por todas. ¡A ver si le gustaba eso!

Al principio, Mello pareció aturdido por el primer tomo del "Diccionario Ilustrado de la Historia Universal" que le impactó en la cabeza, pero sólo fue la impresión momentánea. Acto seguido, tomó "Historia de Europa Occidental" y se lo arrojó a Matt mientras él se refugiaba tras una estantería volcada. Luego la discusión difirió a un juego de guerra y los gritos y los insultos a las risas, hasta que ambos muchachos escucharon la puerta abrirse, seguido por un golpetazo en el suelo.

Al mirar, advirtieron que su profesor de historia había ido a ver como iba su trabajo, y al notar su mini representación de la segunda guerra mundial con muebles como trinchera y libros como bombas, se había desmayado.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Ahora sí estaban en problemas. Roger estaba completamente sorprendido de cómo habían convertido lo que para muchos era sencillamente un salón de clases común y corriente en un campo de batalla, y por lo mismo estaba más que enojado por ello. El alterado profesor de historia pidió licencia para curar sus nervios perjudicados: no era la primera vez que era víctima indirecta de los berrinches a gran escala de Mello. Así que el anciano rector decidió que por el bien de la clase y la comunidad escolar en general debía ser realmente duro con el rubio, y como no, con su sumiso cómplice. Así que ahora ambos harían trabajos comunitarios en sus recesos… durante dos meses completos.

Demás está decir que la mirada de odio por parte de Mello fue horrible para todo ser que la contemplara, y que la expresión resignada de Matt sólo servía para enardecer al rubio aún más, tanto así que al volver a su habitación, éste descubrió que su consola de videojuegos portátil favorita había sido victima de los descargos de su amigo, porque yacía desarmada y desparramada por el suelo del dormitorio.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Horas después, ambos chicos limpiaban el casino. Ninguno de los dos había almorzado, por lo que Matt estaba más hosco que de costumbre y sencillamente daba miedo mirar a Mello a la cara. Así que, con un hambre como de mil perros callejeros, limpiaron los restos del generoso almuerzo de otras personas, lo que contribuyó a aumentar la mala leche de ambos.

-¡Estoy harto!-contrario a la costumbre, quien arrojó el paño húmedo al suelo primero fue el usualmente tranquilo pelirrojo.- ¡esto es realmente inhumano!

-¡Cállate!-fue la cortante respuesta del rubio. Sin embargo, él también arrojó su paño al suelo.

Estaban exhaustos. Llevaban horas limpiando bandeja tras bandeja sin hablarse siquiera, ya que no querían que el castigo empeorase, si es que había algo peor que eso.

-¡Las cosas no deberían ser así! Esta represión sólo nos hace estar más enojados con la dirección, no nos hace tener un mayor respeto por las reglas ni nada.

-Valla, si es Mello comunista.-suspiró Matt.

-¡Calla, esclavo del sistema!-el pelirrojo hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no poner los ojos en blanco.- ¿es que no ves que alguien debería hacer algo por mejorar nuestras vidas? alguien con carisma y decisión, alguien que no le tema a los desafíos… ¡eso decía en "Historia de Europa Occidental"! ¡Esta comunidad estudiantil necesita un cambio, y un líder que provoque ese cambio! ¡Necesita a alguien…!

-¿Cómo tú, a caso?- lo cortó el chico de goggles medio en broma.

-¡Exacto! ¡Como yo!- la respuesta del rubio le dejó helado. ¿No estaría pensando en…?-¡formaremos un centro de estudiantes para el Wammi's House!-sí, justo como lo temía.

-¡Pero Mello!-Matt alzó una ceja, incrédulo.-para empezar, ¡no sabes nada de educación cívica! ¡Debes representar las ideas del pueblo, no las tuyas propias! Debes ser un líder de opinión y un ejemplo a seguir para la sociedad, y también debe haber elecciones democráticas…

-¡Está decidido! ¡Desde hoy, Mello se postulará para ser el presidente de la directiva del Centro de Alumnos del Wammi's! ¡Y tú!-Matt ya se preguntaba que papel le asignaría en su plan- ¡tú serás mi vicepresidente y mi jefe de campaña!

Ya no había vuelta atrás. Cuando se le metía una idea entre su espeso cabello rubio, ésta parecía incapaz de salir de allí. Así que, mientras Matt colgaba desde un tercer piso recordando los incidentes de esa mañana, sujeto a un lienzo, que decía "¡WAMMI'S QUIERE CENTRO DE ALUMNOS!", y luchando por su vida, se prometió nunca más entrometerse en los planes de venganza de Mello.

* * *

_¡Sranje! XD_

_y eso sería..._

_si mis dirigentes estudiantiles fuesen así les perdonaría todas XD..._

_gracias x leer ^^_

_próximamente chap 2: EN TOMA!  
_

_**PD:** ¿a que no adivinan que idioma está hablando Mello? se los dejo como pregunta abierta :p  
_


	2. En toma!

_Hola!_

_Al fin, chap 2 de esta historia que (increiblemente) ha gustado bastante._

_Bueno, para todo el mundo que me ha dejado un rr en LETZTE, lo siento mucho, pero el drama es de verdad muy difícil de escribir... pero tengo un par y medio de buenas ideas en mente, así que esperen actualización pronto._

_Volviendo a esta historia, hice lo mejor que pude por hacer este capítulo gracioso, pero no hay vuelta que darle. Mi forma de narrar es dramática en extremo, pero por eso intento hacer algo más tragicómico._

_Sobre la pregunta que hice el capítulo pasado... ¡me sorprende que nadie sepa qué idioma habla nuestro rubio favorito! No voy a dar la respuesta aún, pero les doy una pista: es de un país del centro de Europa, los otros dos idiomas oficiales son el Italiano y el Húngaro (sí, hice las tareas^^)_

_Finalmente, agradezco a quien sigua esta historia de todo corazón... la verdad, para mi no tiene precio ver que en mis emails hay noticias suyas :)_

_AHH... si claro..._

_**DISC: **los niños del Wammi's, lamentablemente, no me pertenecen. Yo los estoy... adoptando por tiempo indefinido, se podría decir. Bueno, como siempre, el crédito se lo doy al mangaka que los creó... y decirle que sus dibujos me hicieron babear desde la primera vez que los ví :$... ok, ok, me estoy alargando mucho, así que derecho a la historia :P  
_

* * *

**2. En Toma!: la Directiva se organiza**

Roger se despertó temprano ese día Miércoles. Era una mañana apacible y hermosa en todos los sentidos, muy soleada y colorida. Seguramente, pensó en amable anciano, los niños saldrían a jugar fuera, aprovechando el agradable calor del sol… todos menos Mello y Matt.

Le había estado dando vueltas al asunto, y pensó, a su pesar, que había sido demasiado duro con el rubio y su amigo. Es verdad, ambos habían sido muy desagradables, pero el profesor de historia se estaba reponiendo satisfactoriamente, y los libros rotos no eran demasiado caros, así como los muebles, y el vidrio que habían roto la semana anterior, y la puerta de los baños de la anterior a esa, y la chimenea del vestíbulo el mes pasado…

Suspiró. Sencillamente, le tenía cierto aprecio a ese par de alborotadores. De verdad, con el castigo del día anterior era más que suficiente según su criterio, y solamente les daría un buen sermón y les libraría del servicio comunitario.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la parte del edificio que era destinada a las clases, se sorprendió al hallar un lienzo, con la pintura borrosa por el rocío matutino, colgado del último piso. Preocupado y no sin cierta sospecha, se dirigió hacia las aulas, pero se topó con una fuerte barricada de sillas en el pasillo. ¿Qué significaba esto?

Con enorme dificultad, logró pasar del otro lado justo en el momento en el que se oía una fuerte algarabía desde el comedor de los alumnos. Dirigió hacia allí sus pasos, con cada vez mayores sospechas. Pero nada le preparó para lo que allí se encontraría.

Al abrir las puertas, encontró todo hecho un desastre. Latas de pintura en spray y líquida se desparramaban por doquier, lienzos pintados y a medio pintar por aquí y por allá sobre las mesas, los chicos más grandes discutiendo animadamente en los rincones mientras los más pequeños corrían sin gobierno, volcando las latas de pintura y manchando las pancartas que estaba en el piso. Y lo peor de todo, un delgado rubio que, subido a una mesa acompañado de otro chico pelirrojo, además de una chica y (sorprendentemente) el albino Near, gritaba cosas acerca de "revolución", "justicia" y "organización estudiantil", mientras otros adolescentes les miraban, sorprendidos. Roger, viendo confirmadas sus sospechas, cerró la puerta del comedor para que no le fuera a dar un infarto cardíaco. Porque, de forma increíble y sin precedentes, el orfanato Wammi's House estaba en toma.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

-¡Shh! Lo van a despertar…

-que accidente tan horrible

-aún así… ¡se ve precioso inconciente!

Matt abrió los ojos lentamente, algo molesto por el estúpido comentario. Desde su posición recostada solo veía a un grupo de siluetas oscuras que se recortaban contra el cielo, de un bello color dorado y rojizo… alto, algo no cuadraba.

¿Qué había hecho entre mediodía y el atardecer?

Tenía un vago recuerdo, algo borroso, del profesor de historia, la broma, los castigos y un Mello con alguna inusual inclinación social, pero después…

De golpe, se incorporó, provocando grititos ahogados por parte del grupo de niñas que le observaban, preocupadas. El lienzo, esa cosa de la que se había estado sujetando, se había roto y el caía y caía, un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y un enorme espacio en blanco…

-¡ah, MELLO!

-¿sí, Matt?

El pelirrojo se sobresaltó, así como las niñas. El rubio estaba parado detrás de las chicas. Volteó a mirarlas, por lo que su amigo no pudo ver la expresión de su rostro, pero a juzgar por las expresiones de horror que le dedicaban éstas, pudo imaginar que era sumamente terrible. Finalmente, dos de las pequeñas huyeron y una casi se desmaya, pero también ésta logró escapar de la mirada de la bestia gracias a la solidaridad de una de sus amigas, que la cogió en medio de su acceso de terror. Una vez que se hubieron ido, Mello se dedicó a Matt, quien se encogió aún más en el suelo, deseando vagamente fundirse con éste.

-Mira hacia el edificio, por favor.-ojos entronados y con un fulgor maligno. Esto iba a ser malo.

Efectivamente, cuando volteó a ver la estructura, vio que el enorme lienzo, que con tanto esfuerzo había intentado colgar en su lugar, estaba roto por la mitad, y que el borde colgaba a escasos metros del piso. Dio un silbido de impresión.

-Guau… me salvé por poco. Si no hubiese sido por ese cartel me habría matado…

-Lo cual desearás dentro de poco, Matt.-el aludido tragó saliva. Mello tenía muchas formas de torturarle, y no eran todas físicas. A pesar de saber que no sería de mucha ayuda, aventuró unas explicaciones.

-Mello, piensa que casi muere tu asesor de campaña. ¿Qué hubieses hecho si yo no existiese…?

-Domesticaría otro animal-interrumpió el rubio ácidamente. Matt no hizo caso.

-Necesitas mi ayuda en esto, Mello. Ningún presidente llega muy lejos sin un gabinete. Además, todo esto es por la campaña, ¿no? ¡Todo es publicidad!-sabía que era un argumento pobre, por lo que se sorprendió cuando el rostro del rubio se iluminó con una sonrisa.

-¡Matt, eres un genio! Tienes toda la razón. Ahora, ve a buscarlo.

-… ¿el qué? ¿Otro lienzo o el gabinete?

-Los dos, imbécil. ¡Anda ahora!

El pelirrojo se levantó con dificultad: aún le dolían los golpes causados por la enorme caída, pero sabía que a Mello no le interesaría. Suspiró. Iba a ser una larga noche.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

La nómina de escogidos para el gabinete era extremadamente corta… de hecho, sólo estaba compuesta por su nombre y el de Matt. Mello no pudo pensar en nadie más, ya que no se había tomado la molestia de conocer a los otros chicos: era más fácil intimidarlos. Así que, rendido, decidió molestar a Matt, que luchaba por terminar su tarea de cálculo.

-Matt…

-¿uh?

-no escribas de forma tan ruidosa: me desconcentras.

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo…-Matt pensó detenidamente lo que le había dicho el rubio, y finalmente comprendió-oye, déjame en paz. Si quieres que deje de hacer ruido, ayúdame con esto.

-no puedo, estoy ocupado con cosas más importantes como para preocuparme de tu sumisión al sistema.

Matt suspiró. Al parecer, Mello no le dejaría en paz hasta que hiciese su trabajo por él.- ¿Qué necesitas?

-llena esta lista.

Le arrojó la libreta en la que estaba anotando y el lápiz sin ningún cuidado, por lo que la primera le llegó de lleno al pelirrojo en un brazo y el segundo por poco le saca un ojo. Sin embargo, Matt no se molestó en reclamar, ya que sabía que Mello le haría el mismo caso que si le reclamara a la pared de su habitación. Así que miró la lista y tuvo que ahogar una risa.

-…qué

-¿sólo nosotros? ¿En eso has estado toda la tarde?

-es más difícil de lo que parece, el gobierno de esta institución estará en sus manos.

-hay que ver… de acuerdo, ¿qué te parece Spencer? Es bueno con las matemáticas…

-nah, es un idiota.

-de acuerdo… ¿y Leah?

-¿ella? No tiene ni medio cerebro.

-… ¿Tom?

-¿Quién mierda es ese?

-cabello negro, usa anteojos, camiseta rojo oscuro…

-jajá, ¿ese imbécil perdedor? ¿Hablas en serio?

Matt estaba perdiendo la paciencia.-oye, no seas así. ¡Necesitas a más gente! Nosotros dos no podremos con todo el trabajo…

-¿y quien lo dice? Nos las apañamos bastante bien nosotros dos-mientras hablaba, el rubio abría un chocolate, completamente ajeno a Matt.

-hey, ya basta.-se levantó del escritorio y fue hacia Mello, poniéndose frente a él y apoyando sus manos en los hombros del chico.-si quieres salir electo, debes tener a gente en la directiva en la que el resto del orfanato pueda confiar…

Mello le miró largamente-me estás diciendo que no soy de confianza

-no, no es eso… lo que digo es que… mira, yo te conozco bien, y sé que eres honesto y todo, pero el resto de los chicos, bueno, digamos que no piensan lo mismo…-el rubio le miraba con sus claros ojos, sin cambiar su expresión.-oye… no me hagas decirlo.

-dilo Matt…

-Mello, en serio, no te va a gustar.

-dilo.

-oye…

-DILO.

-ahh, de acuerdo.-se acomodó en su sitio, como quien se prepara para dar un gran discurso.-verás, en las directivas usualmente están dos tipos de personas: las que tienen buena llegada con la gente de su mismo sexo, los que son populares con las chicas, los que tienen el favor de la dirección o los que son inteligentes y estudiosos. Primero, los chicos no te respetan, te tienen miedo. Segundo, no digo que no tengas pretendientes, pero si alguien se te declara la rechazas de forma tan cruel que quedan con una especie de trauma psicológico con su apariencia personal. Esto no te hace tener tampoco el respeto de los desesperados, ya que cuando intentan invitar a salir a alguna de esas chicas, éstas dicen algo como "estoy pasando por un mal momento emocional, seamos amigos", por lo que también te odian. Tercero… ¿no es obvio? Y finalmente, los chicos estudiosos tampoco te quieren, porque cada dos por tres haces estallar algo en clases, sueltas a algún animal peligroso en la sala o envías a un profesor con licencia a su casa por tres meses. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Mello pareció meditar las palabras de su amigo con cuidado, y finalmente, dio un suspiro de resignación.-me parece que, increíblemente, tienes razón.-Matt sonrió. Touchè.-creo que mejor no soy tan exigente. Pero… busca candidatos aceptables por lo menos.

-sí… tengo un par de nombres en mente.-la expresión resignada de Mello se transformó en curiosidad.-pero no sé si nuestra secretaria acepte la oferta…

-no importa. De eso me encargaré yo.-la sonrisa diabólica del rubio le hizo tener a Matt un mal presentimiento.-pero… ¿era en serio lo del trauma psicológico?

-… ¿por qué la pregunta?

-nada, me preguntaba… no importa, haz la puta lista.-dijo el chico de mal talante, mientras mascaba un trozo de chocolate.

La expresión de enfadada curiosidad de Mello le pareció realmente extraña al pelirrojo, pero no reparó demasiado en esto. Si su amigo hubiese sabido la cantidad de chicas que le habían respondido eso cuando las invitó a salir…

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Linda no tenía nada que hacer en ese momento. Caminaba por la casa por el puro placer de hacerlo, ya que estaba cansada del constante cotorreo de su compañera de habitación. Hasta ahora, nada había alterado la calma de su rutina… nada excepto un chico pelirrojo colgando frente a su ventana, sujeto a un lienzo subversivo. La chica suspiró. ¿Qué cosa horrible le estaría obligando a hacer Mello? Porque en todo el Wammi's estaba claro que todos los problemas en los que se veía involucrado Matt eran de exclusiva responsabilidad del problemático rubio.

-Linda- esa conocida y molesta voz venía desde detrás de ella.

Hablando de los reyes de Roma…

Se volteó y le fulminó con la mirada antes de responder.- ¿Qué quieres?-se sorprendió cuando el mencionado rubio le pasó un brazo por los hombros, mientras Matt les observaba indiferente.

-Ahh, querida Linda… te ves bien esta noche

-te lo repito. ¿QUÉ QUIERES?- mientras hablaba, se desembarazó del brazo del chico con un movimiento de los hombros, mientras Mello sonreía burlón.

-bueno, ya que no aprecias las cortesías…- la castaña puso mala cara, lo que al chico le parecía bastante gracioso.-te vengo a hacer una oferta que no podrás rechazar…

-si se trata de la ropa interior a Near otra vez…

-no, no es eso. Mi vida no gira en torno a Near, ¿sabes?-la chica abrió la boca pero la cerró enseguida. Quizá, si no comenzaba el fuego, el chico se retirase rápido.- bueno, mi propuesta es la siguiente. ¿Quieres formar parte de la histórica y primera organización estudiantil del orfanato Wammi's House?

Linda quedó sin habla. ¿Sería que Mello no era tan imbécil como había creído? Era inteligente, eso era innegable, pero eso no quitaba que fuese un imbécil, pesado y engreído…

-… ¿Qué tipo de organización?

-así se habla, compañera. Sabía que no te podrías negar. Bueno, la verdad es que dudé un segundo, pero no me obligaste a usar mi arma secreta, ya que trabajarás con Matt, y como él te gusta…-la castaña abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, mientras su cara viraba al rojo intenso. ¿Cómo mierda se había enterado? El rubio sonrió con malevolencia.- ups. Se me escapó.

La avergonzada chica miró al pelirrojo, pero este observaba distraídamente el paisaje por la ventana, no dándose por enterado (la verdad, Mello ya se lo había dicho, así que no era nada nuevo para él). Luego volteó a mirar al rubio. No se había equivocado, era todo un imbécil.

-estás… intentas… ¿me estás extorsionando?

El aludido tardó en responder.-extorsión es una palabra fuerte. Digamos que… es en caso de que te arrepientas. Porque yo supongo que no quieres que todo el orfanato se entere, ¿cierto?

Si las miradas mataran, Mello ya estaría en el séptimo infierno gracias a Linda.-de acuerdo. Te ayudaré.

-perfecto entonces. Serás secretaria de la directiva. Yo me postulo a presidente, y Matt-puso énfasis en el nombre- será el vicepresidente. ¿Estás de acuerdo?-le sonrió de forma irónica.

-sí, mi presidente.-el odio estaba impreso en cada sílaba, lo que contribuyó a ensanchar la sonrisa del rubio.

-perfecto, entonces. Vamos Matt, debemos encontrar al tesorero.

Y sin más, ambos amigos se fueron por el pasillo, mientras Linda imaginaba todas las formas en las que podría torturar a cierto rubio presidenciable.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Mello se sentía como el rey del mundo. Se le veía en el rostro, radiante y con una sonrisa que sólo alguien que le conociese muy bien podría interpretar como alegre. El solo hecho de verle tan contento hizo que un grupo de niños doblara por la primera esquina que se encontraron, ya que esa sonrisa siempre indicaba peligro. Sin embargo, contrario a lo que era usual, la cara de su inseparable cómplice Matt se ponía cada vez más amarga. Era un fenómeno inusual, pero aquellos con los que se cruzaron no se detuvieron a analizarlo, ya que el rubio era intimidante con su sola estampa.

Finalmente, Matt estalló.-Mello, eso no estuvo bien.

El aludido le miró sin comprender.- ¿el qué?

-amenazar a Linda. Eso no fue bueno.

-bah, que importa. Será mejor que uses tu mente para encontrar a un tesorero aceptable…

-no Mello. Esta vez me vas a escuchar.-tomó al rubio de un brazo con fuerza y lo llevó hacia la puerta más cercana. Era un salón de clases, y luego de comprobar que estaba vacío, obligó a su amigo a entrar.

-de acuerdo, te estoy escuchando ahora.-Mello estaba levemente molesto, pero dejó que el pelirrojo se explayara.

-eso… lo que le hiciste a esa chica te puede jugar en contra en el futuro.

El aludido alzó las cejas con incredulidad- ¿en serio? ¿En qué forma?

-Mello… no te hagas el tonto, sé que no lo eres. No es bueno reprimir al que gobiernas… ¿es que no te acuerdas del Gran Diccionario de la Historia Universal?-el rubio le miró con mayor incomprensión que antes.-ahh… de acuerdo, te explico de alguna forma en que puedas entender. La gente se enoja cuando le hacen cosas malas, y por eso les gusta pagar con la misma moneda. Esto te afecta porque Linda te odiará todavía más de lo que ya te odia por el incidente de la ropa interior de Near, y eso puede provocar que se te oponga. ¿Entendiste?

-ah, claro…

-Mello… ¿me estabas escuchando?

-… sí, sí.

El pelirrojo bufó.-MELLO…

-¡de acuerdo, de acuerdo! No más extorsiones.

-… ¿promesa?

Mello esquivó la mirada de su amigo y suspiró.-…promesa.

Matt le sonrió. A pesar de ser tan dominante, Mello es honesto en el fondo… y por eso muy fácil de manejar.

-pero ahora sí ayúdame con el tesorero, quieres.

Aquí Matt dudó al responder.-…no hay muchos nombres confiables. De hecho, sólo puedo pensar en una persona, pero no sé si te agrade la idea.

-da igual. Con tal de que no sea…

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Near, como siempre, estaba jugando con sus juguetes en un rincón apartado del salón principal. La hora de la cena estaba próxima, así que tendría que hacerlo cuanto antes si quería que su ambicioso e improvisado plan diera resultados.

Pero existía un problema. Por su orgullo, Mello era incapaz de pedirle un favor al perturbador albino. De hecho, si estuviese en una situación complicada dentro de un baño a kilómetros de distancia de cualquier ser humano excepto Near, el obstinado rubio preferiría quedarse sentado toda su vida antes de pedirle papel higiénico al chico.

Pero el tiempo se le acababa, y debía escoger a alguien.

Así que haciendo de tripas corazón, como quien se propone asaltar la guarida de un dragón escupe fuego, hambriento, con rabia y de mal humor, salió de su puesto de observación tras la pared y se dirigió ante la mirada atónita de todos los niños allí congregados hacia el peculiar albino.

-Near…

-¿sí, Mello?-el aludido ni siquiera le miró, sino que continuó jugando. Esto molestó al irritable rubio.

-¡oye tu, puto albino desgraciado de mierda! ¡Mírame cuando te hablo!

Near suspiró, pensando en cómo alguien podría ser capaz de meter tantos insultos en una frase y, como a quien le interrumpen en una importante tarea, se volvió a mirar a su compañero.

-mira, yo…-se le trabó la lengua. Near le miraba, impávido.-yo… yo quería pe… pedir… tu sabes, eso y… ¿qué dices?-el albino no cambió su expresión. Mello se sentía cada vez más humillado, todo el mundo le miraba. Mejor sería acabar de una vez.-yo… quería… pedirte… que te unas a la directiva del Wammi's House.-apretó los puños y dijo todo con los dientes apretados, pero Near captó lo esencial.

-… de acuerdo. Me parece interesante.-dicho esto, volvió a su juego.

-tu cargo va a ser de tesorero. Linda es la secretaria y…

-Matt es el vicepresidente y tú… ¿el presidente?-dijo con desdén. Mello apretó los dientes. Matt le observaba desde un rincón, y quería demostrarle al sabelotodo que era capaz de controlar su genio.-a pesar de todo, acepto. Algo me dice que será… toda una experiencia.

-…sí… que bien…adiós, albino de mierda… digo Near

Dicho esto, se alejó, y al pasar junto a Matt, le dedicó un puñetazo en el brazo, provocando un gritito de dolor. Near sonrió, con una horrible sonrisa diabólica de la que el mismo Freddy Kruger estaría orgulloso. Esta era su oportunidad de hacerle la vida imposible al rubio y a la lapa humana de pelo rojizo, y no la iba a desperdiciar.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

A la hora de la cena, todo mundo estaba adormilado y sin muchas ganas de hacer nada. Los chicos iban como programados para ello a coger las bandejas, y como zombies llevaban la comida a su boca. Algunos sencillamente se dedicaban a mirar su plato con cara de perdidos, hasta que finalmente, el cansancio les ganaba y caían de cara a su comida.

Matt, levantándose y limpiando los restos de estofado de su rostro, miraba a Mello con nerviosismo. En un hecho inédito e irrepetible, él, su rubio amigo, Linda y Near estaban sentados en la misma mesa, pero todo el mundo estaba demasiado cansado como para preguntarles nada. Sin embargo, los chicos (menos Matt) estaban bien despiertos, sobre todo Mello, ya que todo iba a comenzar esa noche y el rubio tenía pensado algo realmente bueno… dentro de sus parámetros.

A las nueve en punto, cuando todo mundo se aprontaba a retirarse, Mello se puso de pie. Acto seguido, y demostrando su enorme personalidad, se subió a la mesa y comenzó a golpear un vaso con su tenedor. El ruido pronto atrajo la atención de todos los niños- zombies allí congregados, quienes se voltearon a ver qué quería esta vez el rubio. Ya había hecho algo así antes, y los chicos mayores se preguntaban cuanto ron de contrabando habría tomado esta vez el extrovertido muchacho.

-¡hey! ¡Oigan! ¡Préstenme atención un momento!-todo mundo le miraba ya, pero Mello no pudo resistir la tentación de mandar a todo el orfanato. Near y Linda pusieron los ojos en blanco a la vez, y Matt se les habría unido si le quedaran energías suficientes como para enterarse de algo.-queridos compañeros. Tengo un anuncio importante que hacerles. Yo llevo mucho tiempo en este orfanato, y creo que está muy bien y todo eso. Sin embargo, ¿no creen que haya muchas cosas que debemos mejorar? Porque claro, tenemos comida, techo y educación, pero queridos camaradas, ¿Qué hay de la libertad?

Hubo murmullos entre el público, sobre todo de los adolescentes. Al parecer, el discurso del rubio había llegado a una fibra sensible.

-yo no digo que el viejo Roger sea un villano, no pienso eso. Pero ¿es tan benévolo? ¿Cuántas veces nos ha castigado de forma desproporcionada a nuestros crímenes?-más murmullos y aplausos aislados. El público estaba hipnotizado.- ¡yo he sido castigado, amigos, justo como muchos de ustedes! ¡Fui castigado por dar a conocer mi opinión! ¡Y estoy seguro de que no he sido el único! ¿Dónde queda nuestra libertad de expresión?

Linda se tapaba la cara con las manos, con auténtica vergüenza ajena. Near miraba a Mello con expresión embelesada, como quien contempla algo inverosímil. Matt también observaba al rubio, pero las palabras llegaban lentamente a su cerebro. Lo que lograba entender, no le gustaba nada.

-¡por estas razones yo les pregunto, mi querido pueblo! ¿Estamos dispuestos a ser esclavos del régimen autoritario de aquel anciano, por más buenas que sean sus intenciones? ¿Estaremos por siempre en la oscuridad de la ignorancia de nuestro poder civil? ¡Así no son mis compañeros! ¡Los chicos del Wammi's son los más inteligentes que cualquier institución podrá tener el orgullo de enseñar! ¡Acompáñenme, directiva!-de mala gana, los tres compañeros de Mello se subieron la mesa junto a él, quedando a la vista de la comunidad escolar.- ¡desde ahora hasta que la comunidad estudiantil quiera sacarnos, somos la directiva del Centro de Alumnos del Wammi's House! ¡Se acabará la represión! ¡Hasta que se escuchen nuestras demandas, este orfanato está en toma!

Hubo un estallido de aplausos. Todos los alumnos apoyaban la causa y un grupo de chicas gritaba un "¡Mello, presidente!", al que éste correspondía con un saludo de la mano. Mientras tanto, sin embargo, la nueva directiva miraba avergonzada todo alrededor. Esto era una enorme farsa, y sabían que terminaría de mala forma para todos ellos.

* * *

_CHAN! XD._

_Eso sería._

_Ah, sí._

_La verdad es que me da lata responder rr's uno por uno via mail, así que los voy a responder acá :)._

_(Me emocionaría ver mi nombre en alguna historia... aunque sea que me estén respondiendo un rr... que freak yo)._

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

_**kira_neko**_

_bueno, acá está!_

_ojala que te guste este chap también ^^_

_**br0kenztar**_

_je! no es primera vez que tengo noticias tuyas ^^_

_hola otra vez, entonces_

_jaja, a mi también me dió risa eso, la verdad, creo que se lo dije a alguien en una asamblea y quedó en mi subconciente, quien sabe XD_

_sobre el idioma de Mello... cerca, muy cerca (geográficamente, me parece)_

_ojala que este chap te haya gustado!_

_**frankienogemini**_

_jaja gracias^^_

_votemos por Mello, entonces!_

_sobre Matt... ya se verá, ya se verá. Paciencia! :)_

_hum! la verdad es que me tentó eso de las hamburguesas XD y también le tengo mucho aprecio a Mikami, lo pensaré seriamente :D_

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

_Eso sería hasta ahora._

_El proximo chap está listo! (viajé con mi familia y en cáda superficie plana aproveché para escribir :)_

_Esperenlo luego, le voy a hechar una revisada_

_¡Próximamente: 3. Divisiones en el movimiento!_

_Hasta luego, y de nuevo, MUCHAS GRACIAS!_

_Adieu!  
_


	3. Divisiones

_Hola otra vez!_

_Este chap, sobre todo, es ETERNO... pero tenganle paciencia, porque comienza el conflicto._

_No sé que les parecerá el personaje de Linda... pero les aseguro que no está allí por nada. Aquí se sabe todo ;)_

_Muchas gracias a quienes dejan rr. Cada vez que leo uno mi corazón se hace 3 veces más grande XD_

_(ya estoy pensando en no arruinar la navidad LoL LoL)  
_

_Bueno, chap!_

_AHH... como siempre..._

_**DISC:** nada que vean y digan "OMG! eso lo conozco!" me pertenece. Yo sólo hago un uso atípico de las herramientas que me dan. Etc, etc. Y Takeshi Obata, osea, medio dedo de frente XD  
_

* * *

**3. divisiones en el movimiento**

Ahora no había vuelta atrás. Miraba al rubio incapaz de creer lo que oía. ¡Hay que ver! ¿Cómo alguien podría tener una mentalidad tan medieval en pleno siglo veinte? La sonrisa del chico se hace más pronunciada: sabe exactamente lo que está pensando. ¡Es todo un imbécil!

-¿Qué pasa, Linda? ¿Me lo negarás, a caso?

-eres un… yo… ¡SE ACABÓ! Me largo.

Mello la observó con incredulidad burlona. Sencillamente, no la creía capaz. Pero cuando la chica volteó y cerró de un portazo la puerta de su habitación, comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Eran aproximadamente las diez de la mañana, y Matt no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche. Las labores de la toma lo habían mantenido despierto, pero ni la gran excitación del espíritu rebelde lograba mantener sus ojos abiertos. Miró a su alrededor. Los otros niños, sobre todo los más pequeños, parecían querer volver a sus camas y dormir un momento, pero la inflexible voluntad de Mello les mantenía a todos en sus lugares.

Suspiró (le parecía que ya había suspirado resignado como para llenar la cuota de toda una vida), y pensó en que el impulsivo rubio no estaba siendo razonable. ¿Qué objeto tenía mantenerles a todos medio muertos en el comedor? Sin poder soportarlo mucho tiempo más, el chico fue a hablar con el autoproclamado presidente, que en ese momento observaba satisfecho a los estudiantes allí congregados.

-hey, Mello… ¿no deberíamos, no sé, hacer algo? Quiero decir, lo de los carteles fue divertido y todo pero… llevamos toda la noche en pie, hay chicos que no podrán soportar esto…

-… ¿ah?-el rubio apoyaba la cabeza en su mano, y se veía a las claras que se mantenía despierto por puro orgullo.

-digo que… mándalos a sus dormitorios, quieres. Déjalos dormir unas horas.

-…sí, sí, claro. Díselos tú

Matt cumplió las órdenes de su presidente y todos, claramente muy agradecidos, se marcharon a las piezas. Los chicos de la directiva se retiraron también (Linda enrojeció cuando Matt le dio las buenas noches a ambos), y al final, cuando el pelirrojo volteó para decirle a Mello que fuese a dormir también, descubrió que estaba totalmente inconciente encima de la mesa. Con cansancio, le levantó y pasó su brazo por sus hombros, y a la rastra se lo llevó a la habitación. Sin embargo, al entrar en la pieza no se sintió capaz de continuar, así que al dejar al rubio en su cama cayó rendido a su lado, sin pensar en las consecuencias que tendría al despertar.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Estaba muy bien en ese lugar, fuera cual fuese. No era su cama, definitivamente, y tampoco era su pieza: no podía reconocer nada de la habitación, pero se estaba bien. Sin embargo, su tranquilidad no duró mucho.

-hey, chicos… ¿están cómodos?

Dejó de mirar al techo cuando notó que había alguien en la puerta. Eran Linda y Near. Ella era la que había hablado, y le miraba divertida.

-… ¿Qué quieres, Linda?-al intentar levantarse, notó que su brazo estaba bajo algo, así como también sintió que algo caía de su cuerpo. Al mirar al lado, vio que estaba junto a Mello, quien se estaba desperezando, alertado por sus movimientos. De golpe, comenzó a conectar hilos… algo no estaba bien.

Finalmente, cuando Mello abrió sus claros ojos y le miró, se dio cuenta de que habían… dormido juntos. En la misma cama. Abrazados. Hay no.

-qué… ¿Matt? ¡¿Qué mierda haces?!- le empujó, haciéndole caer de la cama, mientras Linda se reía de ambos y Near… no hacía nada, la verdad.

-ajajá, que tierna escena, ¿no?-la mirada que le echó al rubio indicaba peligro.-y justamente tengo mi celular… con cámara… aquí.-agitó el aparato ante ambos chicos, mostrándoles una foto digna del mejor fan service cosplay, o el mejor fanart de deviant art.-me parece que estamos a mano, ¿o no, señor presidente?

Mello le miró con rabia, ruborizado. Sin embargo, por esta vez tuvo que ceder.-ok… sí, estamos a mano.-ambos chicos se miraron con odio, mientras Matt se rascaba la cabeza intentando recordar cómo había llegado a eso y Near… seguía sin hacer nada.

-bien, me parece. Pero aún así me siento con el deber moral de ayudarte… y también a Matt.-la castaña le echó una encendida mirada a éste, quien la miró confundido.-bien, ahora tenemos que organizar las actividades de la toma. ¿Qué proponen?

-la respuesta es obvia-todos voltearon sorprendidos a mirar a Near, quien hablaba por primera vez.-tenemos que definir nuestra postura y darla a conocer al resto de la comunidad…

-ya hicimos eso, albino imbécil. ¿Qué hay de mi discurso…?

-Mello, CALLATE-dijo Linda. Matt, interesado en lo que albino trataba de decir, silenciosamente aprobó ese hecho.

-también, como primera directiva, debemos establecer los estatutos correspondientes para elegir a la próxima directiva, establecer comisiones y grupos de trabajo. Con esto todo se hará más oficial y la gente se podrá identificar con nuestros ideales.-dicho esto, el albino volvió a sumergirse en el silencio. Sin embargo, el corto discurso le dio mucho que pensar a la directiva (menos al presidente).

-me parece muy bien. Linda, ¿tomas nota?-la chica se sobresaltó cuando Matt le habló, pero tomó rápidamente una libreta y un lápiz y, asintiendo, comenzó a anotar rápidamente.-bien, yo me encargaré de llamar a la asamblea, y Near y Mello discutirán los puntos.-no se dio cuenta de la mirada de horror que puso el rubio, así que sin más salió de la habitación a dar el aviso por el Wammi's, mientras Linda corría tras él sin dejar de anotar y Mello miraba con odio al indiferente albino.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

-bien… ¿que opinas, blanquito?

El chico no le respondió, ignorándolo a propósito. Mello se estaba exasperando, que era justamente lo que Near quería.

-mira, imbécil. Por esta vez, estamos juntos en esto, así que espero algo de colaboración por tu parte.

-ahh… de acuerdo. Pero tú eres el presidente, ¿no tienes nada que decir?

Mello enmudeció en seguida, lo que hizo que Near reprimiera una risa macabra. Si quisiera, con un movimiento podría derrocarle. Pero mientras tanto, se divertiría a costa suya todo lo posible.

-valla… gran líder, ¿no?

-cállate, imbécil.-el rubio evitaba la mirada del albino. Tenía claro que estaba perdiendo terreno contra él, pero no podía dejar que se supiese.-no es llegar y decir cualquier cosa. La gente espera algún mínimo de reflexión por mi parte…

-la verdad, espera que actúes de una vez. No has hecho nada por ti mismo. ¿Crees que no sé que has estado usando la ayuda de tu mascota?

A Mello le enardeció que tratase de esa manera a Matt, así que no dudó en defenderle.-lo que haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo, Near. El presidente soy yo, y mi vicepresidente es Matt. No le faltes el respeto o me veré obligado a sacarte de la tesorería.

Near tuvo que callar por esta vez. Si Mello le sacaba de la directiva no sería tan divertido sacarle del poder como estando dentro. Así que dejó que el rubio se creyera ganador de ese asalto, y enderezó las locas ideas del presidente en un discurso más o menos coherente. Así que serían aliados… por un tiempo.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

-¡Matt, espera!

El aludido se detuvo en la carrera. Habían convocado a una asamblea antes de la hora de almuerzo (debían decidir qué harían con las comidas) y ya debían estar allí.

-Linda, no es el momento. Llegamos tarde, ¿sabes?

-ya lo sé, pero tengo que decirte algo.

Matt se giró a verla, lo que provocó que la chica se sonrojara. Sin embargo, ésta no titubeó al hablar.

-sobre lo que dijo Mello…

-¿el qué?

-eso… el día que acepté ser de la directiva.

-sí… ¿Qué hay con eso?

-verás…-la chica pasaba el peso de una pierna a otra nerviosamente, mientras Matt la miraba, intrigado.-lo que dijo ese día… no es mentira, ¿sabes? Y yo… ya que trabajamos juntos, pensé que sería bueno que… lo supieses…

-ah… de acuerdo…-el chico se encogió de hombros, volteó y siguió corriendo hacia el comedor, mientras Linda, siguiéndole molesta, se preguntaba si los hombres tenían sentimientos… o por lo menos cerebro.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

-¡compañeros!-el presidente miraba a su gente subido a la misma mesa a la que se había subido el día anterior, rodeado de su fiel directiva. Inmediatamente, atrajo las miradas del resto de los chicos.-esta asamblea fue convocada para oficializar nuestra posición frente a ustedes. Nuestra secretaria aquí presente- empujó a Linda al frente- les leerá los puntos más importantes, que serán a los que deberán adherirse todos los participantes del movimiento. Cualquier sugerencia o reclamo, debe esperar hasta el final, y les aseguro que será escuchado.-se hizo a un lado con una reverencia irónica, dejando a la castaña sola frente a todo el mundo con su libreta.

-bien… según lo que hemos discutido, nuestros puntos son: primero, lograr que se escuchen nuestras demandas con la toma por la fuerza de esta institución.-murmullos de aprobación por parte del público hicieron que Linda se envalentonara.- segundo, conseguir negociar directamente con Roger, sin intermediarios, y que se cumplan nuestras demandas a la brevedad con la menor cantidad de condiciones posibles. Tercero, lograr un sistema de castigos negociables, lo que incluye un sistema de defensa a los estudiantes, que permitirá saber cuando es alguien culpable o inocente, así como juzgar conveniente o no una consecuencia, usando la carta de los derechos humanos como base para administrar justicia.-un silencio total por parte de los estudiantes. La mayoría estaba sinceramente emocionada por lo que se podría lograr con ese movimiento.-cuarto y final, que todo aquel que participe activamente en este movimiento sea excluido de castigos represivos como consecuencia de su participación, desde escribir unas líneas a suspensión de este orfanato. ¡Los que estén de acuerdo con estas demandas, demuéstrenlo con un aplauso!- el comedor casi se viene abajo con la tremenda ovación que le fue dedicada a la directiva. Mello, Linda y Matt hicieron inclinaciones y saludos para corresponderles, mientras Near les observaba un poco aparte.

El albino, realmente, no tenía ningún interés en el movimiento. Estaba allí puramente para ver al grupo de chicos hacer ridiculeces, pero sentía que estaban llegando demasiado lejos. La verdad, sabía que las auténticas razones del presidente eran mucho más vacías de las que profesaba en sus conmovedores discursos: lo único que le salvaba del ridículo era su habilidad de ser un buen orador. Realmente, ya había tenido suficiente de este movimiento sin sentido, y según su criterio, ya les había dado la suficiente libertad de acción a ese grupo de adolescentes revolucionados. Finalmente, era hora de comenzar a jugar sus buenas cartas.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Mello caminaba por el pasillo como quien es un ídolo. Los chicos con los que se cruzaba, quienes usualmente corrían por sus vidas al verle pasar, le palmeaban la espalda y le dedicaban palabras de aliento, y las chicas, que usualmente le observaban de forma despectiva, le dedicaban miradas encendidas (las más descaradas como de un estilo "scanner": de arriba a abajo) y cotorreaban con las cabezas muy juntas cuando él pasaba por los pasillos cerca de ellas. Lejos de disgustarle la publicidad, el rubio se sentía en el cielo, ya que de verdad ahora tenía a todo el orfanato pendiente de él. Sencillamente, estaba en su elemento.

La popularidad de Matt, también, iba en aumento, ya que aunque ya tenía su grupito de admiradoras antes, ahora era casi un verdadero club de fans. Pero a diferencia de Mello, este odiaba que le siguieran por los pasillos y que chicas a las que ni conocía le guiñasen un ojo o le sonrieran camino al comedor. Hubiese preferido quedarse en su habitación con tranquilidad jugando videojuegos.

Otra a la que le iba yendo bien era a Linda, pero esta estaba de frente molesta, ya que los chicos que la seguían le preguntaban si no estaba ya saliendo… con Mello. De verdad, no podía creer que la vinculasen con ese ser de cabello rubio y no con, bueno, con algún candidato más aceptable.

Y ni siquiera Near se salvaba de la popularidad, ya que, sorprendido, vio como un día una avergonzada chiquilla le entregaba un juguete robot que se transformaba en auto atado con un lazo, así como una tarjeta en la que le decía que lo encontraba muy… adorable. De más está decir que tiró la tarjeta con algo cercano a la repugnancia, pero aún así conservó el robot.

Gracias a este aumento en la popularidad, así como de la autoestima, las reuniones se hacían cada vez más llevaderas, por lo que parecía que de verdad algo bueno iba a resultar de todo este movimiento.

-bien, ahora según la tabla tenemos que ver de qué forma abriremos negociaciones con la dirección…-Linda leía la tabla con expresión concentrada. Ya se había acostumbrado a la tarea de ser secretaria oficial de la directiva.- ¿alguien propone algo?

-yo creo que debemos designar un vocero… creo que estaría entre Mello y Near- Matt hablaba con más propiedad que nunca, ya que al fin estaba ocupando su lengua con cierta regularidad en vez de usarla con monosílabos mientras jugaba con su consola.

-y ¿qué hay de ti, Matt?

-no, yo no creo que deba… ya sabes, los que mejor hablan de entre todos nosotros son ellos dos.

-de acuerdo. ¿Tienes algo que decir, Near?

-… no realmente. Me parece bien.

Linda fulminó con la mirada una silla vacía, que era donde debería estar el presidente… que brillaba por su ausencia, antes de continuar.-bien, teniendo en cuenta la opinión de la directiva, Near y Mello serán los que irán a discutir los puntos con Roger…

En ese momento, se oyó un estrépito, seguido por un "¡srange!" y varios garabatos más en distintos idiomas. Inmediatamente después, la puerta se abrió de golpe, y Mello apareció en el umbral, sin aliento, despeinado y con cara de acabar de despertar.

-me… ¿me perdí de algo?

-sí, mi presidente-dijo la chica ácidamente.- ya tomamos un decisión. Ahora usted y Near deben ir a hablar con Roger sobre nuestra postura como alumnos.

-en… ¿en serio?... vaya… que bien-se desplomó en la silla vacía. Las reuniones se celebraban en la pieza de Mello o la de Linda, que quedaban más cerca del comedor que las otras dos. Sin embargo, el rubio siempre se las arreglaba para llegar tarde de alguna forma.

-sí, y ahora la reunión terminó. Así que te agradecería que te fueras de mi habitación.

-ah, que amable. Adiós, perra.

Linda le miró con cara de querer asesinarle, pero Mello salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás. Acto seguido, la chica se despidió amablemente del resto de la directiva.

-adiós, chicos. Nos vemos mañana, ¿no?

-sí. Adiós.

-adiós Lind…-la chica le dio al pelirrojo un rápido beso en la mejilla de despedida. Éste la miró con las cejas alzadas, pero la castaña parecía demasiado interesada en mirar sus zapatillas como para devolverle la mirada. Así que con un encogimiento de hombros y palpándose distraídamente la cara salió de la pieza. Afuera le esperaba Mello, para ir juntos a la habitación.

-vaya, te demoraste. ¿Qué te pasó en la cara?

-¿por qué?

-te la estas tocando como si te hubiese picado algo…

-…algo así. ¿Nos vamos?

-sí, claro.

Hicieron el recorrido en silencio, y cuando llegaron a las habitación de Mello, él le dijo que estaba cansado y "jebemti" (vete a la mierda). Así que Matt, confundido y levemente ofendido, caminó solo hacia su propia pieza… extrañado de la actitud más irracional de lo usual por parte del rubio.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

En la toma, las cosas funcionaban aún mejor de lo esperado. Los menores se preocupaban de cosas más lúdicas, tales como pintar y colgar carteles, mientras los grandes se dedicaban a las tareas prácticas comunes, tales como cocinar y cuidar a los niños pequeños. Cada uno se preocupaba del orden y limpieza de su propia habitación, y lo que compartían usualmente se turnaban para hacer el aseo. Los profesores volvían de vez en cuando para ver si habían terminado con la revolución, y algunos se marchaban con caras amargadas de "niños rebeldes sin causa". Pero otros, como el anteriormente estresado maestro de historia, les llevaban comida y mantas extra, ya que cosas como la ropa limpia y los ingredientes de cocina comenzaron pronto a escasear.

La directiva trabajaba tan duro como el resto, ya fuera que Matt ayudaba a los pequeños a limpiar los desastres con la pintura, como Linda ayudando en la cocina, o incluso Mello ayudando a los menores con el aseo de su habitación, a cambio de un gran torrente de halagos y palabras de admiración. Near, por su parte, donó gran parte de sus juguetes a los chicos, así como aportaba con sus conocimientos al buen funcionamiento de la casa en general.

Sin embargo, esta utopía duraría poco. La verdad es que había chicos que dudaban que se estuviese haciendo algo realmente, y se preguntaban si no ganarían más siendo buenos chicos y volviendo a clases. La directiva, ajena a esto, convocaba cada vez menos a asambleas, sin saber que luego incluso sus reuniones privadas comenzarían a ser blanco de críticas.

Sin embargo, con nadie se tenían más recelos que con el rubio presidente. ¿Qué había hecho él, después de todo? La verdad es que nadie, ni siquiera los más descontentos con la situación de toma, se esperaron lo que pasó después, ya que eso no tenía que ver con nada externo a la directiva, sino que eran los insidiosos planes de Near que comenzaron a entrar en acción.

Un buen día (ya llevaban cerca de dos semanas en toma), el albino tesorero se acercó a Linda, quien en ese momento repasaba muy concentrada su libreta de apuntes de la reunión anterior.

-hey, Linda…

-¡Near!-dijo, pegando un bote.-no aparezcas de esa forma, me asustaste.

Escondió la libreta, que lejos de ser apuntes, eran varios dibujos en los que se veía representado un chico pelirrojo con unos peculiares goggles, así como el nombre Matt encerrado en corazones por doquier.

-me estaba preguntando que discutiremos la próxima reunión…

-ahh, no lo sé, Near… eso lo decidimos usualmente allí mismo, ¿no?

-sí, así es. Pero me preguntaba…

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿por qué Mello es siempre el que propone las reuniones?-era mentira. El siempre le decía al rubio cuando era mejor tener las reuniones, pero el orgulloso chico nunca se lo decía a nadie.

-no lo sé… ¿Porque es el presidente?

-claro, que torpe soy… pero estaba pensando que todos deberíamos tener el derecho de hacerlo, ¿no? Quiero decir, somos un equipo…

Linda ya había pensado en eso, pero nunca lo había dicho en voz alta.-sí… creo que lo diremos en la próxima reunión…

-ah, si, por supuesto… si Matt nos deja discutirlo, claro.

-… ¿que quieres decir?

-no sé si lo habrás notado, pero Matt es siempre el que aprueba los temas que hablaremos, ¿cierto?

-sí, pero…

-ah, claro… pero como a ti te gusta no podrás contradecirlo…

-¿qué…? ¿ESE BASTARDO TE LO DIJO?

Near sonrió internamente. Esto estaba siendo demasiado fácil.-oh, claro. Desde el primer día.-la verdad, Mello no había faltado a su palabra de no decirlo, pero a Near la situación de desconfianza de Linda le venía como anillo al dedo.

-AGH! LE VOY A ASESINAR…

-con justa razón, la verdad… pero no creo que le importe mucho…

La castaña se paró en seco.- ¿qué dices?

-¿no me digas que no lo has notado? Mello es extremadamente machista. ¿No te parece extraño que sólo te haya ofrecido el puesto de secretaria? Si no lo has notado, eres la única chica de la directiva, y si no necesitase una secretaria no te hubiese convocado…

La enardecida muchacha recibió eso directamente en su orgullo de mujer emancipada, que era lo que Near estaba buscando desde el principio. Así que sin más dejó a la muchacha sola para que meditara en su enojo. El trabajo estaba hecho, sólo le restaba esperara a que todo se pusiese en marcha… y el lo vería desde primera fila.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

El ambiente en la reunión estaba tenso como nunca. Linda fulminaba con la mirada la silla que debería ocupar el rubio, mientras Matt pasaba su mirada de la chica hacia la puerta, preguntándose tanto qué le habría pasado a la castaña como dónde estaría su amigo presidente.

Finalmente, Mello apareció corriendo con el cabello mojado y secándose rápidamente con una toalla.- ¿me perdí de algo?

-no, presidente. Te estábamos esperando.-el chico miró a Linda, sorprendido de su tono frío, ya que no recordaba haberle hecho nada que la irritase en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas.

-bien, entonces comencemos…

-¿por qué me convocaste?-Mello la miró sin comprender, la pregunta le había pillado desprevenido. La verdad, él no había pensado en ella…

-no lo sé, Matt te escogió.-si pensaba que eso la tranquilizaría, estaba muy equivocado. Los ojos de la chica se pusieron brillantes y la voz le tembló al momento de hablar.

-Matt, entonces… ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-yo pensé que serías buena para ese trabajo- dijo el pelirrojo descuidadamente, sin reparar en la verdadera protesta de la chica.

-pero… ¿cómo me hiciste eso?-Matt la miró, confundido.- ¿de verdad pensaste que sería buena sólo para ese trabajo?

-pues… sí

-¡te equivocas! ¡Soy buena para muchas cosas! ¡No tendría para qué hacerte caso siquiera! ¡Estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad!

-eso yo ya lo…

-eso no es verdad-interrumpió Mello-estás aquí por eso que te dije ese día, ¿no lo recuerdas?

-¡no te hagas el que no ha dicho nada! ¡Ya sé que has estado divulgando que a mi…! ¡Eso!

-Linda, sé razonable… ¿qué ganaría con eso?

-no lo sé, tú eres el imbécil machista

Mello no discutió eso, pero no veía como encajaba en todo el asunto. Miró a Matt en busca de ayuda, pero el pelirrojo estaba tan en el aire como él mismo. Near, mientras tanto, sólo observaba. Ya iba siendo el momento de la estocada final.

-de verdad, no creo que esto sea lo mejor para el movimiento, somos un equipo, ¿o no?

-CALLATE, MATT-la chica miraba al rubio con cara de asesinato y no hizo caso de las protestas del chico. Mientras tanto, Mello la miraba con una cara provocativamente relajada.

-la verdad, nadie te obliga a estar aquí. Si quieres, te puedes ir, pero eso te quitaría la única oportunidad que tienes de estar con Matt, ¿cierto?-la castaña estaba por explotar de ira, lo que animó a Mello a continuar.-no creo que te atrevas a marcharte, en serio. Podrías perderle… y esa es la única razón por la que estás aquí. ¡Que importan las protestas mientras puedas estar a medio metro de este pelirrojo! Eres patética, la verdad.

-yo… no pienso eso… ¿qué sabes tú sobre lo que quiero o no, o lo que es importante para mí?-Mello alzó las cejas, no le creía una palabra. Eso sólo contribuyó a acelerar el desenlace obvio.

-¿Qué pasa, Linda? ¿Me lo negarás, a caso?

-eres un… yo… ¡SE ACABÓ! Me largo.

Near, cuidando que nadie le viera, sonrió con satisfacción mientras la chica se paraba y se iba, enojadísima. Luego de unos momentos de silencio, la siguió a través de la puerta. Era el momento de la fase dos de su plan para molestar al par de amigos, y no había tiempo que perder.

* * *

_...bueno._

_eso es pus chicos/as_

_ahh un segundo..._

_reviews!_

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

_**:)**_

_XD me gusta tu nombre! (no es sarcasmo)_

_gracias por tu opinion, me hizo sentir muy bien ^^_

_OMF! toda la razon. Si me lo encontrase, me lo llevaría a mi pieza :D_

_gracias x el rr!_

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

_Ehh... y eso sería ·__·U  
_

_Bueno, si quieren salir acá, dejen un review y les contestaré así me demore un millón de años. Promesa!_

_Hasta el próximo chap!... que ya está listo XD_

_próximamente: Lista M vs. Lista L_

_Adieu!_


	4. Lista M vs Lista L

_Hola otra vez ^^_

_En este chap las cosas se ponen... interesantes_

_No les adelanto más_

_Agradecimientos y respuestas como siempre al final :)_

_Y dejen reviews... me emociona que pongas mis historias en sus favs (L) pero me hice completamente adicta a los rr :D_

_Importante: este chap no tiene "vistazo al futuro" porque no encontré el momento preciso. Esto es una eventualidad, porque el siguiente sí tiene. Gomme :S  
_

_Y..._

_**DISC: **estos niños no son mios... ya saben... mi amigo imaginario en forma de Mello (O.o) me dice que apure la causa... Takeshi Obata... etc..._

* * *

**4. Lista M vs. Lista L**

Matt no podía tener un peor presentimiento. Mientras caminaba hacia el comedor, veía a los niños correteando por los pasillos, disfrutando de la situación de toma, sin sospechar que el movimiento estaba fragmentado en su mismo centro. ¿Cuánto durarían así?

Miró por la ventana, distraído, por lo que no vio que una chica detuvo en seco a los enérgicos niños y les susurraba algo al oído, tras lo cual le miraron con el seño fruncido. Ajeno a esto, siguió caminando como si nada, pero cada vez más chicos, incluso los de su edad, le miraban con desconfianza. Sin embargo, cuando llegó al comedor, todos se voltearon a mirarle, cuchicheando, por lo que supo que algo andaba mal.

Cruzó el salón lo más rápido posible, sintiendo todas las miradas clavadas en él, en dirección a la mesa de la directiva. No se sorprendió de encontrar solo a Mello, ya que había supuesto que luego de la discusión del día anterior el resto de la directiva no querría verlos, y mucho menos comer con ellos.

Pero aún así, había algo extraño en todo esto. La reacción de Linda no era muy apegada a su personalidad habitual, y aunque no le sorprendiera que Near le llevara la contraria a Mello, consideró extraño que el albino apoyase una posición que a todas luces era poco lógica. Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexionar, ya que al llegar a la mesa vio al rubio presidente con cara de preocupación. Bastante insólito.

-… ¿Mello?

El chico no parecía escucharle, ya que murmuraba para sí mismo-presneto, presneto, presneto (maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea)…

-hey, ya basta.-Matt le golpeó en la cabeza, con lo que el rubio pareció volver en sí.

-¡eh! ¡¿s tabo, kreten (que te pasa, imbécil)?!... ah Matt, eres tú. ¿Qué quieres?-después de su agresiva reacción, volvió a su apático estado. Definitivamente, algo iba mal.

-presidente, ¿pasa algo?

-no digas idioteces, no ahora. No estoy de humor.

El pelirrojo se sentó junto a su amigo, curioso y preocupado.-suéltalo ya. ¿Qué tienes?

-… no... ¿Qué? ¡No me digas que no lo has notado! De verdad, parece que vives en un mundo aparte…

-ahórrate los insultos, dime que pasa.

Mello se tomó su tiempo, algo molesto por no poder desahogarse a costa de su amigo- ah, en serio, eres impresionante. Lee esto-acto seguido, le pasó una especie de folleto, muy artesanal, que había sido fotocopiado en la máquina del orfanato.

Al tomarlo, el pelirrojo abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y casi tuvo que reprimir un grito. Porque en el folleto estaba, nada más y nada menos, que la conocida letra inicial de fuente Old English Text: L. sin embargo, un examen más detallado le mostró que era una copia hecha a mano de la firma del mejor detective del mundo, precedida por el llamativo encabezado "Vote por la lista L. ¡La lista de verdad!".

-lista L… tiene que ser una broma.

-no, no lo es. Y ese grupo de idiotas, quien quiera que sean, son mucho más populares que nosotros.-miró con el entrecejo fruncido su plato de cereal con leche, como si este fuese parte de la lista enemiga.

Matt, a pesar de su habitual optimismo, no pudo evitar pensar que Mello tenía razón. Eso explicaría las miradas en los pasillos y en el comedor. Pero la mayor pregunta no era el qué, sino quien.

Dejó errar la mirada por el comedor. Luego de su incómodo paso por el mencionado salón, los chicos habían vuelto a prestarle atención a sus propios asuntos, dejándole a él y al rubio en paz, por lo que no distinguió a nadie que les mirase como posible competencia. Pero sin previo aviso se abrieron las puertas de golpe, atrayendo las miradas. Quien apareció por la puerta no era otra que su tesorera, Linda, seguida del albino Near. Matt, en seguida, tuvo el germen de una sospecha, que se vio en parte confirmada cuando la castaña caminó hacia su mesa con una mezcla de odio y desafío en el rostro. Al llegar junto a ellos, la chica golpeó la mesa con la palma de su mano, sobresaltando al pensativo rubio.

-hola, señor presidente.

-Linda… ¿Qué mierda quieres?

-tan amable como siempre. Si te lo preguntas, vengo a hacer oficial mi desafío.-miró satisfecha a Mello, esperando una reacción furibunda. Pero el chico se limitó a observarla con expresión neutra.

-no es el momento, Linda.-dijo Matt, interviniendo.-por si no lo sabías, ha aparecido una lista que nos quiere sacar del camino, la lista L…

-CALLATE-le cortó la chica, sin mirarle siquiera.- ¿Qué opinas, Mello?

-si quieres mi opinión, te digo que opino que eres una idiota.-el rubio volvió a concentrarse en su cereal, mientras Matt le miraba, atónito. ¡De verdad, ese par debía saber cuando parar las rivalidades contra un enemigo común!

-oigan esto. ¿No es mejor que la directiva permanezca unida por ahora? Quiero decir, hasta que los idiotas de la lista L dejen de alborotar…

Linda le miró, incrédula.-tu no te enteras de nada, ¿cierto?-Matt abrió la boca, probablemente para volver a decir su mensaje de unidad, pero fue interrumpido por Mello.

-Matt, hazte un favor y deja de ponerte en ridículo. Ellos son la lista L.

El pelirrojo miró a su amigo, quien le observaba impasible, sin comprender. Luego miró a su alrededor, como esperando ver a otras personas que no fuesen Linda y Near, pero no había nadie más cerca de ellos. Luego volvió la vista hacia Mello, quien asintió brevemente con la cabeza, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Y al fin comprendió.

-pero… pero entonces… ¿Cómo han hecho esto? ¡Lo peor que le puede pasar a un movimiento es que haya debates internos! ¿Cómo se supone que negociaremos con Roger ahora…?

-lo primero es lo primero, Matt-Linda evitaba mirarle mientras hablaba.-antes de protestar, hay que resolver los problemas internos. Como vicepresidente, deberías saberlo.

El tono altanero con que lo dijo no invitaba precisamente a ser amable al responder, pero el pelirrojo se veía aún demasiado confundido como para hablar. Así que le tocó a Mello contraatacar.-bien, entonces. Piensas que somos ineficientes e inexpertos, pero por eso tu tampoco eres apta para ser presidenta…-la chica dio un respingo. Nuevamente, el inteligente rubio había adivinado sus intenciones.-…no te sorprendas, era obvio. Lista L, no hay que ser un genio. Bueno, volviendo al nuestro tema, ¿qué propones para solucionar esto?

La castaña se irguió en toda su relativamente corta estatura al hablar.-yo, como integrante del cuerpo de estudiantes de Wammi's House, llamo a un plebiscito. ¡Mi lista contra la tuya! ¿Qué opinas, presidente?

Mello, a pesar de estar sentado, irradiaba mayor autoridad que la chica, por lo que no dudó en responder.-acepto el desafío. Convocaremos a asamblea antes de almuerzo para organizar la votación y definir las listas. ¿Está bien?

Linda consideró sus palabras un minuto, pero no vio nada que objetar.-me parece. Nos vemos en el almuerzo, entonces.

La chica volteó y se retiró del casino. Near, que no había dicho nada, se vio obligado a seguirla, un poco apenado al parecer por no haber podido desayunar. Mello se veía relativamente tranquilo, pero Matt estaba cada vez más confundido. ¿Cómo mierda habían llegado a esto?

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Había más ruido del usual antes de comenzar una asamblea, ya que los rumores acerca de una ruptura habían corrido rápidos como el viento entre los niños del orfanato. Todos estaban emocionados, ya discutiendo con cual directiva se quedaría el Wammi's: con Mello y Matt o con la lista L

Sin embargo, cuando el aún presidente se subió a las mesa de siempre junto a Matt, y con Linda y Near un poco apartados, se hizo silencio inmediatamente. No volaba ni una mosca cuando el rubio se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar.

-¡compañeros! Esta vez mi discurso no tendrá el tono optimista de costumbre. Es mi triste deber informarles que, debido a problemas internos, nos hemos visto obligados a dividir a la directiva.-hizo una breve pausa. El público se mantuvo en silencio.-las razones son netamente personales, pero les aseguro que los ideales de este movimiento son los mismos de cuando comenzó esta toma, por lo que no veo precedente deponerla. Sin embargo,-los murmullos de aprobación ante la declaración que no dejarían la toma se cortaron en seco.-las diferencias entre los miembros de este Centro de Alumnos son demasiadas como para poder asegurarles un buen gobierno, por lo que vemos necesario dividirnos de forma definitiva. Es por esto que renuncio a mi puesto de presidente, así como el resto de la directiva de sus respectivos cargos. Pero esto no significa que no vaya a haber un Centro de Alumnos. Lo que quiero decir es que llamo a todo aquel que esté interesado en postularse para pertenecer a la directiva del Centro de Alumnos del Wammi's House a formar listas, ya que se llama a votación popular. Formaremos un comité electoral, que velará por la transparencia del proceso. Eso es todo por ahora, los que quieran formar parte del comité electoral acérquense a Matt o a mí para inscribirse. Ahora, almuercen tranquilos.

Hubo aplausos, pero sobre todo murmullos de expectación cuando Mello bajó de la mesa junto con la ex directiva. Inmediatamente algunos chicos propusieron sus nombres para el comité, o se juntaban con sus amigos para hacer listas. La tensión en tal tesitura era enorme.

Matt se sentó al lado de su amigo, gratamente sorprendido.-vaya Mello. ¡Si hasta maduraste en este tiempo tan corto!

-…a que te refieres.

-el discurso… fue mucho más serio que el resto… que lástima que haya durado poco, ¿no es cierto?

-¿qué dices, Matt? ¡Si esto está recién comenzando!-el pelirrojo se sorprendió cuando vio aparecer la vieja y olvidada sonrisa maléfica en el rostro de Mello, junto con el peligroso brillo de sus ojos verde azulado.-ahora empieza lo bueno.

Matt suspiró. Definitivamente, para bien o para mal, hay cosas que nunca cambian. Mientras, el rubio, con parte de ese antiguo furor socialista, le tomó de brazo, gritando un "¡reunión de lista!" y sacándolo del comedor, llevándoselo a un armario escobero del pasillo.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

El rubio cerró la puerta con cuidado, dejándoles totalmente a oscuras. Esto, por alguna razón, incomodó sobremanera a Matt, por lo que le pidió a Mello que encendiese una luz.

-¡pero es una reunión secreta!

-aún así, Mello. Prefiero hablarte a la cara que decirle cosas a la nada.

El rubio rezongó, pero finalmente sacó un celular de su bolsillo y alumbró con luz leve la oscura estancia.-bien, ¿ahora podemos tener nuestra reunión, sranje?

-sí, mucho mejor. ¿Qué necesitas discutir?-mientras hablaba, buscó un lugar donde sentarse, y encontró una especie de taburete. Se dejó caer allí, mientras Mello comenzaba a describirle algo parecido a un plan de gobierno… sólo que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Como en los primeros días del movimiento, cuando la emoción de encabezar una rebelión predominaba en su cerebro, hablaba sin descanso, ocupando todos los insultos conocidos por el hombre, para describir lo que haría y lo que dejaría de hacer, sin olvidarse de insultar a Near en el proceso.

Mientras el rubio divariaba, perdido en sus emocionadas reflexiones, Matt sencillamente le observaba, mientras recordaba. ¡Que lejano parecía cuando ambos se preocupaban sólo de ellos mismos y les importaba un bledo lo demás! De verdad, el pelirrojo estaba sinceramente orgulloso de su amigo, ya que le veía mucho más comprometido y conciente que como lo pudiese recordar.

Mello, habiendo terminado con sus divagaciones en voz alta y exageradas gesticulaciones, pidió la opinión de su pelirrojo amigo.-bien, Matt ¿Qué opinas?

No hubo respuesta. Al mirarle, vio que le observaba con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, pero que no había escuchado ni una palabra de su discurso.

-eh, Matt. Deja de mirarme así, me estás asustando…- sin respuesta. El pelirrojo realmente parecía en trance.-Matt… oye Matt… -finalmente, se agachó a su nivel y le miró fijamente a los ojos, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su amigo.-eh… oye Matt… ya sé que estoy bueno, pero no para tanto… ¡EH MATT!

Con el grito de Mello, el pelirrojo dio tal salto que el viejo taburete, que resultó ser una sencilla caja de cartón, se rompió, provocando que ambos chicos se cayesen. Matt, con su acostumbrada mala suerte, sacó la peor parte, ya que cayó de espaldas, golpeándose la nuca contra la pared, por lo que quedó algo aturdido. Y Mello, por su parte, había apoyado su peso en los hombros de Matt, por lo que cuando éste cayó hacia atrás, el rubio le cayó encima, con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su amigo.

Se quedaron unos segundos así, recobrándose del susto, hasta que se dieron cuenta de la posición en la que habían caído. En ese momento, Mello se levantó y se echó hacia atrás, avergonzado y agradeciendo que el celular se le hubiese caído, ya que estaba seguro que estaba completamente ruborizado. Matt, por su parte, se levantó de un salto, sin detenerse a analizar el hecho de que su corazón latía como desbocado… por el susto, por supuesto.

Se hizo un silencio relativamente corto, pero que pareció durar horas. El pelirrojo, nervioso, intentó romper la tensión, comentando lo primero que se le viniese a la cabeza.

-… eh… se te calló el celular. ¿Te parece si te ayudo a buscarlo?-dijo todo esto atropelladamente, sintiendo que la sangre le subía lentamente al rostro.

-…ah, claro. Seguro.

Ambos chicos se agacharon en el reducido espacio, tanteando torpemente el suelo en total oscuridad. La situación era extraña en grado sumo, y lo fue aún más, cuando como por alguna especie de oda a la película cursi adolescente por excelencia, sus manos se encontraron por accidente, sobresaltándolos a ambos. Mello estaba increíblemente turbado, por lo que finalmente cortó por lo sano. Se levantó del suelo con fingida calma.

-…me largo de aquí. Búscalo tú. La reunión acabó.-acto seguido salió del armario precipitadamente, dejando a Matt, que aún estaba algo aturdido por el golpe que se dio contra la pared, en completa oscuridad buscando el dichoso aparato.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Durante los días siguientes hubo gran agitación en todo el orfanato. Chicos se juntaban y discutían que harían en caso de salir electos, mientras los panfletos publicitarios cubrían todos los pasillos, haciendo del aseo general una tarea de lo más penosa. La lista L ("y N", decía Near muy despacio) ahora no sólo debía medirse contra Matt y Mello, sino que también con la lista C, la lista F, lista T e incluso la "Lista de los Adorables Conejitos" (LAC), todos con propuestas novedosas (y hay que decirlo, estúpidas) para llevar las demandas del movimiento hacia la dirección.

Matt, mientras jugaba con su PSP, no dejaba de impresionarse con el entusiasmo que despertaba en todo el Wammi's las elecciones, siendo que él, estando como estaba de metido en eso, le importaba un miserable comino. La verdad, por él habría ido a hablar con Roger de una vez para solucionar el problema de los castigos para no tener que hacer toda esa parafernalia, pero en cuanto se lo había insinuado a Mello había recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y un irritado "¡utihni, neumen pes!", sea lo que fuese que significara eso.

Linda, mientras tanto, pasaba todo el día repartiendo folletos de color blanco con la letra L impresa, haciendo claras referencias al mejor detective del mundo. Near, sin embargo, lejos de dejarse contagiar con el espíritu cívico del resto, se dedicaba a observar, disgustado. Por una vez, Mello había encontrado la forma de salvar el movimiento a pesar de las divisiones internas gracias a la obstinación de Linda, pero el perverso albino ya estaba fraguando un plan para sacar al rubio candidato definitivamente de la carrera presidenciable.

El comité electoral, desde hacía unos cuantos días, se estaba encargando de establecer las reglas de la votación, usando como referencia los libros de historia y ciencias sociales que, en una lejana tarde después de clases, habían servido de armas de guerra a los presidenciables Mello y Matt. Según estos textos, como proclamaron en la primera asamblea del período de elecciones, la victoria la obtendría aquella lista que obtuviese más votos válidamente emitidos, siendo necesario para esto obtener el cincuenta por ciento mas uno del total de los estos. En caso de que ninguna lista obtuviese ese porcentaje, se llamaría a una segunda vuelta entre las dos primeras mayorías, siendo la que obtuviese más votos de estas dos la nueva y flamante directiva.

Estando todos de acuerdo con esto, se llamó a las listas a inscribirse. Linda y Near fueron los primeros, aplaudidos por algunos y abucheados por otros. Luego vinieron algunos más que no vienen al caso (incluyendo a la LAC), y finalmente les llegó al turno al rubio y al chico de goggles.

-bien, Matt. ¿Cómo se llama nuestra lista?

-¿ah? ¡Pensé que tú lo ibas a decidir!

-bien, bien. En caso de que fueras más estúpido de lo que pensaba, inventé algo.-Matt, intrigado por qué nombre le darían a su causa, no reparó en el insulto.-desde ahora en adelante, seremos conocidos como… ¡la lista M!

-…Mello, es el peor nombre de la historia…

-¡CALLA, TRAIDOR A LA PATRIA!-el pelirrojo puso los ojos en blanco, pero Mello estaba demasiado emocionado como para reparar en eso.- ¡ahora estamos en carrera nuevamente! Además, tiene lógica. Lista L versus Lista M. ¡ja! ¡Le restregaré este triunfo a Near en su cara toda la vida!

Muchos aplaudieron las entusiasmadas palabras del rubio, a las que respondió, como en los buenos días de la directiva, con inclinaciones y saludos. Finalmente, Matt de dejó contagiar por el entusiasmo de su amigo, y también saludó y aplaudió. Ahora sí, comenzaría la verdadera batalla.

* * *

_... Eso :P_

_El proximo chap está en elaboración pero esperenlo luego..._

_Estoy pensando en una secuela... pero les comentaré cuando sea el momento ;)_

_Y ahora... reviews_

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

_**:)**_

_Gracias x el comentario!_

_Acá está la continuación... espero que haya sido de tu agrado :D._

_No creo que por esta semana actualize muy rápido, ya sabes, estudio y pruebas, pero el siguiente chap va por la mitad._

_Saludos y que estes muy bien.  
_

_Adieu!_

_**Kira_neko**_

_Guau! justo a tiempo XD_

_Literalmente, estaba por publicar cuando me llegó tu review_

_Sobre la "fase 2"... sólo puedo decir que es realmente maligna (ku ku ku!!)_

_Gracias x el review!_

_Adieu!_

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

**_los que han agragado esta historia a sus fav no se kedan abajo :)_**

_frankienogemini, Tary Nagisa, darkii-chan, Luna Ultravioleta_

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

_Finalmente, **sinceros agradecimientos a los que leyeron Sugar Overdose!** y vivieron para contarlo XD_

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

_PRÓXIMAMENTE: 5. Tácticas Electorales_

_Las cosas se ponen cada vez más... interesantes_

_Adieu!_

_**PD: **¿han intentado explicarle a un amigo HOMBRE lo que es el yaoi? intentenlo, el lo más gracioso del mundo (yo tuve que recurir a fotos y dibujos explicativos XD)  
_


	5. Tácticas Electorales

_Hola!_

_sí, antes de lo que esperaba, subí este chap._

_No estoy del todo conforme, pero esto es lo que salió. Aquí se saben muchas cosas, así que atentas/os!_

_Ojala que les guste! :D_

_Bueno, el próximo si que no sé cuando viene porque no tengo ni el demo escrito, pero que viene, viene._

_Ah, evidentemente..._

_**DISC:** bueno... ya saben, las cosas del futbol... Takeshi Obata... Mello me apunta con una pistola (hay no)... ok, ya, ya... no eres mio, ya lo dije..._

* * *

**5. Tácticas electorales**

La chica estaba frente a él, con sus ojos cerrados y una expresión de inocente expectación en el rostro. Atardecía, estaban en medio de una basta extensión de pasto, los pájaros cantaban armónicamente, el clima era perfecto. De verdad, era el ambiente romántico ideal, y él estaba parado como un idiota frente a ella. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sólo que no quería hacerlo.

Pasaron unos minutos, y finalmente el chico tomó una dedición. Haría lo que le habían pedido (o mandado) que hiciera, sin más vacilaciones. Así que, no sin cierto estremecimiento, tomó delicadamente los hombros de la joven y la atrajo hacia sí, y sin dejar de pensar en una persona en particular, tomó aire y cerró los ojos, acercándose a ciegas hacia su objetivo.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

En los pasillos, en los dormitorios y en el salón, el único tema de chismorreo era una cosa: las elecciones, que se les venían cada día más encima. Por todas partes candidatos y simpatizantes hacían alboroto, arrojaban panfletos y se dedicaban cánticos de apoyo y burla. Pero a pesar del gran número de listas, había dos claros favoritos, la lista L y la lista M, compuestos por la recientemente dividida directiva del Centro de Alumnos.

Las políticas de publicidad, al no estar definidas de ninguna forma, abarcaban desde los más obvios, como carteles y canciones, hasta las más bajas formas de contra-publicidad, siempre entre listas rivales, tales como dar a conocer secretos de infancia o informaciones vergonzosas. Esto era algo que Mello tenía más que claro, y era algo que obviamente le preocupaba, sobre todo considerando cierta comprometedora fotografía que Linda tenía en su celular. Todos los intentos de robarle el aparato habían sido rápidamente descubiertos y, como no, Matt había sido a quien habían molido a golpes. Pero la chica, al parecer, no precisaba por el momento tomar medidas drásticas, por lo que en ese sentido todo estaba en una calma relativa.

Muchos de de los otros candidatos, sin embargo, habían sido brutal y públicamente humillados, lo que es de esperar aún en los superdotados adolescentes del Wammi's House. Una muestra es el desafortunado incidente ocurrido al vicepresidente de una de las listas, a quien habían acribillado, con comida y globos rellenos de pintura, simpatizantes de postulantes contrarios, y también una chica a la que le habían soltado la ropa interior, dejando al descubierto que su desarrollado cuerpo era en parte sólo bolsas plásticas y algodón. En resumen, los candidatos debían cuidarse las espaldas si no querían terminar con un trauma severo causado por el ridículo. Por esto, los simpatizantes (perturbadoramente parecidos a un grupo de fangirls) insistían en acompañar a sus candidatos favoritos inclusive al baño… lo que era en exceso molesto.

Matt llegó sin aliento al baño, luego de haber huido desesperadamente de un grupo mixto de chicos y chicas que insistían en escoltarle, y otro grupo igual de grande que quería tirarle huevos crudos y tomates podridos que sacaron de la cocina. Se miró al espejo, y le devolvió la mirada un agotado y ojeroso muchacho de ojos verdes, cuya cara decía claramente "no quiero más guerra". La campaña electoral estaba haciéndose fatigosa en exceso, y perdiera o ganase, sólo quería que todo acabara.

Alterado como estaba, se sobresaltó cuando escuchó tirar la cadena en uno de los cubículos, y antes de que el chico que estaba allí saliese, intentó dominar su nerviosismo. Pero no pudo evitar un grito ahogado cuando del salón del trono sale Near, su rival directo de campaña.

Ambos chicos se miraron unos segundos, como sin decidirse a insultarse o a ignorarse (el pelirrojo se inclinaba por esta última), pero finalmente el albino decidió no comenzar las hostilidades. Volteó hacia los lavamanos y comenzó a lavarse despreocupadamente. Matt, bastante aliviado de no tener que seguir una pelea, se dirigió a los orinales, que era lo que había ido a hacer desde un principio. La verdad, le incomodaba hacer sus necesidades con Near mirando, pero siguiendo su política de "pasar-del-albino", decidió hacer lo suyo sin preocuparse, no sería tan malo siempre y cuando no le hablase…

-¿…tú también?-Matt se quedó en piedra. ¿Se refería a su ida al baño?-los guardaespaldas, quiero decir.

-ah… sí, muy molesto…-esto era realmente incómodo.

-sí… todo por las elecciones.

-…ajá…

-¿y qué opinas? De participar, quiero decir, ¿de verdad te interesa esto, o lo haces por el rubio?

-hm… la verdad es que no mucho…

-uh… debe ser realmente agotador, entonces.

-si, algo…

Hubo un breve silencio. Matt estaba tentado a echar a correr y buscarse otro baño, pero no quería quedar como un imbécil. Así que, digamos, prosiguió.

-… ¿cómo van las cosas con Linda?

-ahí están…-el sonido del agua cortándose fue una bendición para el pelirrojo, pero Near no parecía querer irse aún.-y ¿qué me dices de Mello?

-nada, como siempre…

-ah… es que pensé que habían discutido. Ayer vi a Mello saliendo de un armario muy rápido, y tu saliste un rato después…-a pesar del tono inocente de la pregunta, Matt notó que el albino le miraba de reojo para ver su reacción. Así que decidió evadir el tema.

-no, no fue nada realmente. Y… ¿qué hay de ti?

-lo siento, debo irme.-sin decir más, el albino salió del baño, por lo que Matt se sintió verdaderamente agradecido, aunque algo extrañado por el curso que había tomado el diálogo. Sin embargo, no le prestó demasiada atención, ya que si había algo que odiaba, eran ese tipo de conversaciones… en el orinal. Pero su tranquilidad no duró mucho, porque la puerta se abrió con un estruendo. Se oyeron voces de niños y gritos de chicas, junto con varios insultos también. Y con un conocido grito de "¡sranje!", Mello hizo su aparición en el cuarto.

El chico rubio no reparó al principio en el abochornado Matt, que en ese momento sólo quería desaparecer, ya que estaba demasiado interesado en recuperar el caudal de respiración normal. Pero como es de esperarse, al alzar la vista un segundo, Mello advirtió su presencia.

-¡ah, Matt! Que bien que estés aquí.-el de goggles sólo deseaba que el otro chico se retirase, pero, como no, en vez de eso se acercó decididamente y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo que él.-necesitaba hablar contigo.

-ah… ¿Qué es ahora?

-creo que ya hemos estado mucho tiempo en la defensiva. Es hora de hacer algo de verdad.-mientras hablaba, el chico se bajó el cierre y se dispuso cómodamente para usar el orinal. Matt, mientras tanto, sólo pudo intentar mantener la vista al frente e intentar ignorarle. Algo raro le estaba pasando, ya que sentía su corazón latir de forma desaforada.

-uh… ¿y que te propones?-de golpe, la escena del armario escobero se le vino a la mente. La puta presión sanguínea aumentaba sin cesar. ¡Sea lo que fuese que le pasaba, no podía ser bueno!

-no sé… no lo he pensado realmente. Pero estuve pensando en algo relacionado con explosivos y algunos huevos…-su cara se iluminó con una sonrisa maníaca, mientras imaginaba cualquiera fuese el demoníaco invento que imaginaba.

-sí, que bien.-subió el cierre del pantalón a toda velocidad, pensando en salir de allí lo más rápido posible, pensase lo que pensase Mello, pero este lo retuvo.

-oye, estás raro hoy. ¡Mírame cuando te hablo!- de mala gana, Matt se volteó. Estaban bastante cerca el uno del otro. Podía ver claramente sus ojos reflejados en los del otro, que denotaban una leva molestia provocada por su falta de educación, y toda esa febril energía que demostraba a cada momento se percibía manifiestamente en esos ojos azul claro…

De golpe, se sonrojó. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo? Finalmente, como si sus piernas se mandasen a sí mismas, salió con rapidez del baño, sin hacer caso de los insultos del rubio por no haberle dejado terminar de hablar. Cerró la puerta, y sintiendo que le faltaban fuerzas, se dejó resbalar de espaldas en ella.

Algo raro le pasaba, definitivamente. Ya lo había sospechado en el armario, pero no se lo había querido confesar a sí mismo. La verdad es que la noche después de ese embarazoso episodio, había tenido un sueño que parecía sacado de un película para mayores o de un videojuego "rated M", en el que el hecho de estar a oscuras en un escobero tenía más de una connotación subida de tono para ambos…

No, no podía ser. Eran amigos, los mejores, casi hermanos. La idea de que Mello le pudiese… bueno, eso, era sencillamente ridícula. De hecho, era tan estúpido que soltó una risa, aunque ésta fuese la mitad de segura de lo que le hubiese gustado…

Pero pronto lamentó el haber hecho un ruido, ya que una horda de sus "guardaespaldas" se le echó encima, por lo que tuvo que buscar otro lugar al que huir.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

El tiempo transcurría a una velocidad alarmante, y de verdad ningún chico del orfanato podía creer que las elecciones estuviesen ya a menos de una semana de distancia. Esto era muy estresante para todos en la toma, sobre todo para los candidatos, sobre quienes recaía ahora la mayor tensión.

Mello sabía controlarse, sin embargo. Cada vez que cruzaba los pasillos le saludaban y le hacían señas, por lo que realmente se puede decir que estaba en su ambiente, acostumbrado a la atención y a ser notado por todos. Para Matt, sin embargo, la historia era otra. Cuando las chicas y los chicos le hacían señas de apoyo o le insultaban descaradamente, se ponía tan nervioso que debía correr al baño más cercano a expulsar lo que fuese que llevara en el estómago en ese momento. Esto le estaba causando más problemas de lo que normalmente le causaría, ya que si había algo que cierto rubio presidenciable odiaba más que nada en el mundo es que no le tomen en cuenta, y como los achaques del pelirrojo se hacían más y más frecuentes cada día, terminó lógicamente enojándose.

-¡ya basta, rdečo glavo kurca (imbécil cabeza roja)!-explotó un día, atrapando a Matt en medio de su huída.-tenemos que discutir el plan de campaña. ¡Llevamos una semana sin hacer nada! ¡Y la bomba de huevos no se va a construir sola!

El pelirrojo se preparó mentalmente unos segundos antes de voltear a mirarle, pero cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar que la comida se le fuese a la garganta. Mello le miró extrañado.

-… ¿estás enfermo? Has estado raro últimamente. Como que sudas mucho y estás pálido y con ojeras todo el día…-eso no era mentira. La verdad, llevaba algunos días despertándose sobresaltado por culpa de algunos sueños bastante bizarros provocados por el estrés, pero no pensaba decírselo. Probablemente le tapara en burlas.

-no, todo está bien. ¿Qué me decías de la bomba?

-ah, sí. Mira, lo estuve pensando mejor y creo que una de pintura sería mejor. Podríamos ver dónde se pasa el día Near y dejarle la sorpresita. ¿Qué dices, es posible?

Matt tomó aire antes de responder.-sí, se puede. Pero no sería bueno hacerlo.

Mello se enardeció.- ¿qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Es la broma perfecta!

El pelirrojo se armó de paciencia para responder.-pero si te atrapan los votantes no van a confiar en ti… ahora suéltame, tengo que ir al baño.- se zafó y corrió a gran velocidad, alejándose y dejando solo a un confundido Mello. Pero el rubio no estuvo solo mucho tiempo.

-corre mucho estos días, ¿cierto?

Mello apretó los dientes. Esa voz. "No ahora", pensó.

-… ¿pasa algo, Linda?-cuando volteó a mirarla, tuvo que reprimir una risa. Estaba hecha una fiesta, literalmente, ya que estaba recubierta con muchos papeles de colores brillantes que, aparentemente, estaban pegados a sus ropas.-te veo muy festiva.

-no quiero comentarios, gracias.-dijo la castaña entre dientes.-vaya conversación interesante que tenías con Matt. Debo decir que me pareció muy… informativa.

-¿por qué? ¿Quieres que la pintura combine con los papeles? Así tú y Near serán el rey y la reina piñata.

-no te hagas el gracioso, no estás en posición de hacerlo.-su mirada transmitía un enojo mortal, por lo que el rubio finalmente descubrió lo que la chica sospechaba.

-oye, oye. Yo no lo hice esta vez ¿en serio me crees capaz de caer tan bajo?

-la conversación con Matt te delata. Y la tengo grabada.-agitó el infame celular ante su nariz para demostrarlo. Mello alzó las cejas.-si no haces algo ahora para compensar esto, yo podría accidentalmente poner esto a todo volumen en el comedor, y como dijo Matt, los votantes te odiarán…

-hey, ya te dije…

-oh, sí. Si no accedes, también podría filtrarse… esto.-Mello abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Lo que le mostraba ahora era la foto de él y Matt durmiendo juntos. Estaba vencido… por esta vez.

-… de acuerdo. Qué quieres.-dijo entronando los ojos.

-no lo sé, no lo sé…-mientras hablaba, se acercó a Mello, quien retrocedió como por instinto.-tienes que darme algo que me interese de verdad…-el rubio chocó contra la pared, pero la castaña seguía avanzando y puso una de sus manos en el pecho del chico. Éste miró y alzó las cejas aún más.-creo que sabes a lo que me refiero…-mientras hablaba, trazaba círculos con su índice en su camiseta negra, haciendo de esto una situación realmente incómoda.

-… si lo que quieres es salir conmigo…

-¿qué? ¿Contigo? ¡Ni muerta!-diciendo esto, se alejó riéndose a carcajadas. Le había tomado el pelo.- yo me refería a salir, pero con otra persona…

-¿pero con…?-entonces, se dio cuenta.-…espera… ¿quieres que te arregle una salida con Matt?

La chica asintió, ruborizándose.-ajá. Me parece un precio más que justo por permanecer callada con tan buen material. Además, si no lo haces, ya sabes…

Mello meditó un segundo. Sintió una vaga sensación en el estómago a la que no pudo hallar explicación, pero la verdad es que por esta vez la castaña llevaba la ventaja. Suspiró. Nuevamente, el pelirrojo tendría que sacrificarse por la causa.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Matt salía del baño, con el cabello totalmente mojado. Había comenzado por lavarse la cara, pero como esa sensación de náusea no se le pasaba, optó por sumergir la cabeza entera en el agua, lo que le dio muy buenos resultados. Ahora estaba tranquilo y en paz, y quizá hasta podría soportar al rubio unos minutos, hasta que le contase todo ese rollo de la bomba…

-… ¡Matt! ¡Óyeme imbécil! ¡Necesito un favor!-no. Se había equivocado. El sobresalto provocó que sintiera el almuerzo y el desayuno agolpándose por salir, así que se volvió para volver al baño a toda velocidad, pero se encontró cara a cara con su amigo Mello, que cerraba la puerta con una mano.

-… ¿Qué pasa ahora?-dijo con voz estrangulada.

-oye, es urgente…-el chico había corrido toda la distancia. Estaba sin aliento, por lo que hablaba entrecortadamente.-necesito… necesito que mañana salgas… con Linda.

Matt no respondió en seguida. ¿Quería que hiciera qué? Le miró extrañado a los ojos unos momentos, olvidándose de su nerviosismo.

-espera, espera. ¿Qué cosa quieres que haga?

-ya me oíste, quiero que mañana saques a Linda a alguna parte, donde sea.-Mello se resistía a mirarle a la cara. Desde la conversación con la castaña su humor había empeorado, quizás porque había herido su orgullo… o por lo menos eso era lo que quería creer.

-pero… ¿por qué? A mi no me gusta Linda…-se apresuró a aclarar.

-ya lo sé, pero ese no es el punto. La idea es que quede lo suficientemente contenta como para que no publique nuestra fotografía, no sé si me entiendes…-su tono era firme, pero se veía a las claras que la idea no era de su agrado por completo.

-… ¿no hay otras opciones?

-no, no las hay. ¿Lo harás?-mientras decía esto, le tomó de los hombros y le miró directamente a los ojos. Matt le miró con algo de enojo, ya que Mello tenía más que claro que era incapaz de negarle nada cuando le suplicaba de esa forma.

-…sí, lo haré. Pero no prometo nada, ¿eh?

-sabía que eras bueno, Matt.- el rubio le palmeó la espalda, como quien le palmea la cabeza a un perro luego de que haya ejecutado correctamente un truco. Matt se resignó a lo inevitable. A veces se preguntaba si no era realmente como una mascota sumisa, y hasta donde era capaz de ceder por su rubio amigo.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Era un bello comienzo de día, una mañana que prometía todo un día de sol y buen clima. Las tenues brumas de la mañana, húmedas y heladas, se alzaron para revelar una hermosa luz dorada: amanecía en el Wammi's House.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que fuese tan temprano y de que la mayoría de los chicos estaba durmiendo en su cama tranquilamente, había un muchacho que era incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Mientras esperaba el ansiado momento en que sus párpados se cerraran, el pelirrojo Matt jugaba con su infaltable consola de videojuegos. Había terminado un juego tras otro esa noche, y a pesar de que sentía el cansancio y las ganas de dormir, el sueño sencillamente no llegaba. La verdad, hacía tiempo que tenía problemas para dormir (sobre todo luego del rollo de las elecciones) y esta situación se había visto tremendamente aumentada desde el día anterior, ya que su rubio amigo le había pedido un… llamémosle favor.

Toda la noche había estado pensando el ello, y la verdad no sabía que hacer para zafarse. En verdad, estaba en un callejón sin salida esta vez. No es que le desagradara físicamente Linda (la verdad, nunca se había fijado mucho en ninguna chica), sino que no le parecía bien salir con alguien por conveniencia, mucho menos cuando ese alguien siente realmente algo por ti. Pero había hecho una especie de compromiso, por lo que era su deber cumplirlo.

Apagó la consola con desgano como por décima vez esa madrugada y rodó por la cama, enredándose aún más en las sábanas. Finalmente decidió resignarse y mirar al techo hasta que le llegase la hora, pensando en qué cara pondría cuando esa tarde se encontrase con la castaña en la entrada del orfanato.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Caminaban. Caminaban y nada más que caminaban. Hacía media hora que estaban así, en silencio, mientras daban vueltas como idiotas por los terrenos del Wammi's. Linda permanecía callada, echándole miradas nerviosas al pelirrojo de vez en cuando, mientras ese pensaba en todo lo que podría estar haciendo en vez de eso, caminar. La chica había hecho algunos intentos de conversar, pero el medio dormido Matt había respondido sólo con monosílabos y balbuceos imprecisos.

-oye… ¿y cómo van con la lista? Tú y el rey del oxigenado, quiero decir-preguntó Linda como por enésima vez. El día era cálido y hermoso, pero el ambiente no aportaba en nada para hacer fluir la conversación.

-bien, ahí van… pero te agradecería que no insultes a Mello. Es mi amigo y tiene un nombre, ¿sabes?

-ah… claro, claro… lo siento.-la chica se ruborizó, y se reprochó internamente el impertinente comentario.-pero es que no lo entiendo. ¿Cómo una persona tranquila y… buena como tú aguanta a semejante idiota…? Los siento-se apresuró a añadir. Sin embargo, Matt no fue para nada cortante en su respuesta.

-ja, ¿eso crees? la verdad es que no soy tan bueno como dices.

-¡claro que sí!- se sorprendió Linda.

-no, es en serio. Eso lo dices porque te gusto y por eso idealizas.-hizo ese comentario con la mejor intención, siempre con su sencilla e ingenua sinceridad. Pero eso no le hizo ninguna gracia a la castaña.

-ah, ya veo. ¿Te gusta restregármelo en la cara?-dijo furiosa.

-… ¿eh?

-te recuerdo que en esto mando yo. Por si no te acuerdas, si esto no funciona tú y el rubio van a quedar como los "amigos más cercanos" de todo el Wammi's…

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo. Como sea.-el pelirrojo no tenía idea de qué era lo que le había molestado a Linda, pero su argumentación era, digamos, muy convincente. Metió sus manos a los bolsillos y siguió a la chica con aire de aburrimiento, ambos sumidos nuevamente en el silencio.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

El día se le hacía eterno sin Matt. El hecho de no tener a quien decirle sus ideas era muy frustrante, y el tener tanto tiempo libre sin tener nada que hacer para rellenarlo era peor aún. Así que el candidato a presidente de la lista M salió de su cuarto, a ver si algo podía hacer para matar el tiempo.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos, y todo era en general muy tranquilo. Eso le repugnaba. En tiempos de clase los chicos siempre corrían y alborotaban como si el mundo se fuese a acabar, sobre todo cuando él y Matt hacían de las suyas. Miró a su alrededor. Lo que antes había sido febril actividad era ahora una quietud absoluta, sin nadie que intentara hacer algo por los demás. En resumen, a la gente le estaba importando más dormir hasta tarde que hacer algo productivo. Suspiró. El movimiento se estaba desvirtuando.

El chico siguió su camino, abatido por la nula actividad, y sin advertir que alguien le observaba atentamente desde una puerta entronada. Quien le examinaba esperó a que hubiese doblado el recodo del pasillo antes de volver a entrar a su habitación, ya que era imprescindible una completa y total observación para elaborar la teoría que estaba pensando.

Como no, ese chico era Near. Había notado algo extraño en esa pareja de amigos desde hacía un tiempo, y a partir de eso se puso a investigar y observar. Era esa la razón por la que había aceptado ser tesorero del Centro de Alumnos, y también era eso lo que le había llevado a someterse a Linda, y a interrogar a Matt en el baño. Y ahora que su bomba de papeles brillantes y pegamento había hecho que la castaña pusiese su última carta en juego, sólo era cuestión de esperar y observar para comprobar que tenía razón. Y luego daría a conocer sus resultados, destruyendo por completo el ego de ambos chicos.

Porque estaba seguro de que esos dos sentían algo más que simple amistad el uno por el otro, y ahora que su plan estaba en marcha, todo se sabría de una vez por todas.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Atardecía. El trato llegaba a su final, y Matt lo agradecía sinceramente, ya que estaba mortalmente aburrido. No había dicho nada desde la discusión, y no era cosa de ponerse a hablar precisamente. En cuanto a Linda, estaba levemente triste. Su plan había sido un fracaso, y ahora el chico probablemente la odiase por culpa de su mal carácter. Pensando en esto, exhaló un suspiro que llamó la atención del pelirrojo.

-oye, ¿te pasa algo?

La chica le fulminó con la mirada antes de responder.-no, nada. No es nada.

-ah, es que pensé que estabas algo apenada. Pero si no es nada…

-claro que pasa algo, imbécil.-dijo la chica con mal genio. El chico se demoró un poco más en comprender. ¡Que extraña era la mentalidad femenina!

-ah, claro. ¿Hice algo mal?-la castaña se ruborizó al escuchar eso, pero no respondió.-es la primera vez que hago esto y no sé cómo…

-¡no, no! ¡Estuviste bien!-le puso su mejor cara, pero el chico insistió.

-pero dijiste que pasaba algo, ¿no? Entonces quiero saber que hice mal, ya sabes, para mejorarlo en el futuro.-no había realmente ninguna doble intención en esa frase, pero la enamorada Linda lo entendió todo al revés.

-qu… qu… ¿qué?

-dime que hacer para mejorar esto, en verdad de amor no sé nada…-se cortó en seco. Demasiado tarde, el pelirrojo se dio cuenta del rumbo que iba tomando toda esa palabrería.

-entonces… ¿quieres que tenga un buen recuerdo de esto?

-eh… supongo…-respondió con lentitud, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no le pidiese eso…

-ah, entonces… sobre eso algo sé.-cambiaba constantemente el peso de pierna en pierna, pero a pesar de esto el chico no pudo prever lo que se venía.-bueno, es algo así.-sin más, se acercó rápidamente y le plantó un beso en los labios.

El pelirrojo retrocedió aterrado. Las cosas definitivamente no iban bien, y debía hacérselo sabe de alguna forma. Así que intentó escabullirse con un leve "voy al baño", pero la chica, envalentonada por el breve contacto, no le dejó ir, tomándole del brazo.

-ya sabes, si no lo haces, la foto la ve todo el mundo.-su dulce sonrisa contrastaba de modo asombroso con el tono amenazador de su voz.

-eh…-Linda cerró los ojos y esperó pacientemente, levemente inclinada hacia delante. Matt ya no tenía salida. Si lo hacía, sería horrible. Si no lo hacía, sería aún peor. Definitivamente perdía menos con la primera opción.

Sin embargo, mientras la tomaba suavemente de los hombros y la acercaba, el rostro de Mello se le apareció de forma inexplicable en la mente, y descubrió que era más fácil seguir si hacía esto. Así que cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por un extraño sentimiento, mientras su rubio amigo se aparecía constantemente en sus pensamientos.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Cierto rubio estaba dormitando en una cama ajena. No es que le gustase estar allí, la verdad casi nunca iba a esa habitación, pero por esta vez fue él quien guió sus pasos hacia la pieza de Matt, ya que se sentía de lo más curioso acerca de lo que hubiese pasado en esa inusual salida.

Finalmente, su paciencia se vio recompensada con el sonido de unos pasos en el pasillo y el leve sonido de una puerta al abrirse, pero estaba tan somnoliento que ni el hecho de que lo que había esperado toda la tarde estuviese pasando lo despertó.

El pelirrojo, por su parte, sufrió un leve sobresalto al ver a Mello en su cama, roncando boca arriba. De verdad, no quería comentar lo ocurrido esa tarde aún, ya que le resultaba muy confuso. Pero si quería dormir algo, debía despertar al chico. Así que decidió omitir algunos detalles sobre la salida con Linda, para poder repasarlos mejor y decírselos… algún día.

Así que, resignado, agitó levemente al rubio, pero este siguió durmiendo, completamente desmayado. Esto se estaba haciendo realmente molesto, así que le movió con más fuerza. No pasó nada. Finalmente, decidió recurrir a medidas drásticas. Así que puso su boca en el oído de su amigo y se preparó para gritarle… sólo que el rubio ya estaba despierto, y se volteó para ver quien había llegado.

Se miraron unos segundos, Matt con la boca entreabierta y Mello con los ojos entronados. Ambos a pocos centímetros el uno del otro. Inmediatamente después, los jóvenes retrocedieron, el rubio incorporándose rápidamente encima de la cama, y el pelirrojo intentado echarse atrás, pero terminando tirado de espaldas en el piso. Se hizo un silencio incómodo.

-…la próxima vez ponme el despertador…-Mello le miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mientras subía las piernas a la cama y se abrazaba las rodillas.

-oye, no es lo que piensas…

-sea lo que sea, prefiero no saberlo-le interrumpió el rubio.-. Bueno, mejor me voy. Nos vemos mañana…

Matt suspiró aliviado. Le sacaría en cara eso el resto de su vida, pero al menos no le había preguntado sobre Linda…

-ah, sí. Casi se me olvida-el rubio se volteó a medias, por lo que el pelirrojo sólo pudo ver su perfil.- ¿Cómo fueron las cosas con Linda?

Tragó saliva antes de contestar.-bien, supongo. Me dijo que no mostrará la foto.

-ajá. Y ¿cómo fue?

-… ¿Qué dices?

-ya sabes, ¿hicieron algo interesante?

-¿ah?

-no te hagas el tonto conmigo, sé saber cuando me mientes.-Mello se acercó al pelirrojo y le miró con su mejor sonrisa maléfica. Si no hablaba, tendría problemas.

-no… no realmente. Nada, sólo hablar.

-bah, que aburrido.-el chico pareció satisfecho un momento, pero luego tuvo una idea.-la verdad es que no me sorprende. Eres demasiado nene como para haber intentado algo.-esperó unos segundos a que la pólvora prendiese.

-no lo soy, y lo sabes de sobra.-sí, era realmente ingenuo.-yo sólo quise ser un caballero, eso es todo. ¡Ni siquiera me gusta! ¿Cómo esperas que haya hecho algo?

-ah, ya lo sabía. No te esfuerces más, Matt. A este paso llegaremos a los veinte y tú no te habrás atrevido con nadie…

-¿ah, sí?-el chico se estaba enardeciendo con la discusión sobre su hombría, lo que tuvo las consecuencias obvias.- ¡pues para que lo sepas, nos besamos! ¡Sí, lo hice! ¿Tienes algún problema?

El rubio se quedó en piedra. ¿Qué le estaba queriendo decir con eso? Lentamente, sentía que algo como una serpiente gigante se comenzara a desenrollar en su estómago, subiendo lentamente por su cuerpo.

-ah… ¿en serio?

-sí…-llegados a este punto, el pelirrojo pudo ver que había sido un total imbécil. ¡Había hecho justo lo que Mello quería!

-…y… ¿cómo fue?-la serpiente iba llegando a la salida, pero el rubio la contuvo. Respiró profundo.

-nah, no estuvo tan… mal…

-ah, ya veo.-el tono agresivo de su amigo hizo que Matt volteara sorprendido. En cuanto a éste, eso que había estado conteniendo había por fin logrado escapar.- ¿y crees que es muy lindo andar besuqueándote con todo ser vivo que se te cruce?

El chico frunció el entrecejo, levemente divertido por la conducta irracional de su amigo.-Mello, ¿no eras tú el que decía que era de idiotas ser caballero?

-¡sí, pero…! ¡Es que eres un idiota, eso es! ¿En serio esperabas que te creyera esa de ser un buen tipo? ¡Sé de sobra que no eres así!

-Mello, ya basta. Estás actuando extraño, ¿sabes?

-no, eres tú quien actúa extraño. ¡Yo pensaba que eras un tipo decente, pero eres un completo idiota! ¿Y sabes que más? ¡Por mí está bien! ¡Tira con quien quieras, no me interesa!-dicho esto, salió de la habitación cerrando con un portazo, dejando a Matt completamente perplejo.

Una vez en el pasillo, Mello comenzó a razonar con más calma. ¿Qué mierda había sido eso? Parecía que, a todas luces, había protagonizado una escena.

Que patético.

Se dejó resbalar por la pared de espaldas, mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos y lanzaba un bufido de frustración. Algo raro le había pasado allí dentro, y se había puesto en evidencia antes incluso de que pudiese analizarlo por completo. Intentó recobrar la calma, y pensó que su amigo podría ser muy feliz con Linda… pero entonces se le vino a la mente una escena en donde Matt, con cara de idiota, le daba comida en la boca con su tenedor, mientras ambos reían como imbéciles. Asqueroso.

Pero luego hubo otra imagen en su mente, en la que a quien le daba comida con sus cubiertos era alguien con una espesa cabellera rubia…

No. Eso era todo. No seguiría desarrollando esa idea, era totalmente ridículo. Estúpido, eso era. Se estaba comportando como un imbécil, y dado que su mal carácter le había puesto en algunas situaciones embarazosas antes confió en su habilidad para salir de esta también. Finalmente se puso de pié y se dirigió a su habitación, para poder planificar qué es lo que haría en la mañana y continuar durmiendo luego. Pero lo que no sospechaba era que alguien más había visto la escena, y Near, escondido en las sombras del pasillo, estaba casi listo para ejecutar la fase maestra del plan, que les dejaría a ambos en evidencia y terminaría definitivamente con esa irritante amistad.

* * *

_CHAN! XD_

_CHAN CHAN!_

_bueno, ya saben de que va más o menos la cosa con nuestros candidatos._

_ahora una parte que a mi personalmente me gusta mucho..._

_Reviews!_

**_+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+_**

**_o0okirao0o_**

_Hola!  
no te había visto por aquí XD  
¡Que bueno que te haga reír! es como sentir que cumplo con mi deber ^^  
Bueno, sobre Near, aquí se sabe harto, pero todavía quedan misterios sobre ese cabro  
Bueno, gracias por el Review! espero verte de nuevo por estos lares XD_

_Adieu!_

**_Maundrell_**

_Hola!  
jeje, esa parte no sé de donde salió la verdad  
pero me alegra que haya sido de tu agrado! :)  
acá está la continuación, ojalá que te haya gustado :P_

_Adieu!_

**_:)_**

_Hola otra vez!^^  
gracias por el piropo XD  
bueno, contra viento y marea aquí está el chap... pero no preguntes sobre el colegio -.-U  
ojala que te valla bien en el instituto y que tengas tiempo de leer también!  
(mucho estudio mata XD)  
jeje, te devuelvo el piropo ;)_

_Adieu!  
PD: gracias por el review de All Apologies^^ déjame un mail y te respondo allá :D_

_**Luna Ultravioleta** _

_Hola!  
Jaja, coincidencia, supongo XD  
:O guau... te inicié en el MxM? ojala que te haya gustado mucho :)  
De verdad, me encanta escribir ese tipo de escenas, pero ahora van a haber algunas levemente más subiditas de tono :$  
Me alegra que sean de tu agrado también!  
Jajaja, sobre mi amigo, al principio hubo un silencio incómodo (estabamos por chat... me gustaría haberlo dicho en persona XD) y entonces me dice "¿POR QUÉ A TODO EL MUNDO LE DA CON LOS GAYS?" a lo que respondí "ah, no sé... pero es que ellos (Matt y Mello) son TAAAAN LINDOS!!". Hubo otro silencio y yo le sugerí como tímidamente "oye... ¿te mando algunas imágenes?" y el me dice un "... bueno" y le mandé una muy linda pero LIVIANITA. Un silencio más y me responde "ahh... no es tan malo... apartando el hecho de que es asqueroso". Hubo una discusión de si era asqueroso o no, pero después le pregunto si le mando alguna imágen más... explícita. "Bueno", me dice, pero un segundo más tarde se desconecta misteriosamenteXD  
Sobre Near... bueno, yo lo odio sinceramente y sobre todo después de una entrevista que le hicieron a Takeshi Obata (nuestro mangaka!) en la que dice explícitamente que a ese albino... bueno, le gusta Mello.  
Si, impresionante. Ellos son pareja oficial y nuestro querido MxM no. Inaceptable ¬¬.  
Espero que no odies a Linda después de esto! (sí, lo que hizo fué malvado, pero les juro que... ok mejor no digo nada ñakañakaXD)  
Bueno, largo review, larga respuesta XD  
Espero que este chap te haya gustado también ^^_

_Adieu!  
PD: los disclaimers? jajaja gracias_

**_+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+_**

_Por supuesto los **infaltables que me agregaron a favoritos **:)_

_tribiusa, o0okirao0o_

_**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**_

_Y **los lectores anónimos** que también siguen esta historia, **los recien llegados** y los que **no alcanzaron a dejar huella**, **we salute you!**_

_PRÓXIMAMENTE: Elecciones!_

_el fic ya va por el final... o no?_

_jejeje... ya lo veremos :D_

_hasta la otra_

_Adieu!_


	6. Elecciones!

_Hola!_

_como van? ojala que bien :)_

_aquí está el chap... es bastante entretenido (según yo XD)_

_fui a una disco hoy... probablemente haga un fic sobre eso jajaja_

_... Matt y Mello, por supuesto_

_yajuuu!! muchos reviews :D los amo ^^_

_bueno, estoy muy comunicativa hoy XD vamos con el fic!_

_...AH..._

_**DISC: **ehh... claro, claro... ya saben, nada es mio que reconozcan o de lo que se vendan cosas en tiendas otaku... Nirvana tampoco me pertenece XD... hum... creo que eso es todo :P_

* * *

**6. Elecciones!**

Se miraron unos segundos, en completo silencio. Uno no sabía donde ponerse, y buscaba desesperadamente algo que decir, una disculpa o una explicación razonable. El otro, sin embargo, no pensaba. Su mente estaba rellena de alguna especie de neblina blanca, que borraba toda idea o concepto. Se miraban a los ojos, cada vez más incómodos, pero sin animarse a irse o a hacerlo de nuevo. Algo estaba pasando, y definitivamente ya no podían negarlo más.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Mello despertó con un sobresalto, y descubrió que se había caído de la cama. El fuerte golpe le había sacado de su sueño, y de verdad lo agradecía. Soñó que perdía las elecciones, que Near se reía de él y que Matt le abandonaba porque se iba a casar con Linda…

Se restregó los ojos con los nudillos, intentando borrar esa imagen en particular de su mente. No sabía por qué, pero la sola idea le provocaba un enorme malestar cercano a la náusea. Finalmente, decidió que ya había dormido lo suficiente, por lo que se levantó y se vistió. Pensó que probablemente iría a ver a Matt antes del desayuno, sólo para molestarle y para presionarlo sobre lo de la bomba de pintura…

Pero de golpe, la discusión del día anterior (que había inspirado su sueño probablemente) le vino a la cabeza. Aún no sabía que decir para excusar su comportamiento, por lo que dejó la camiseta negra que se estaba poniendo y miró unos momentos a la nada. En verdad, no había explicación lógica, por lo que debía confiar en el improbable caso de que su amigo se olvidase del asunto y le perdonara sin preguntas.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

El pelirrojo ya llevaba dos días sin dormir nada en absoluto, y varios días durmiendo prácticamente nada. Sentía que su mente ya no funcionaba tan rápido, y casi sentía cómo sus neuronas caían una a una en su cerebro. Pero cuando perdió todas las vidas en su juego favorito de PSP, comenzó a preocuparse en serio.

Ya había probado todo para dormirse más rápido. Desde contar ovejas hasta calcular potencias, pero aunque ya iba más o menos cerca del millón, sus ojos se resistían a cerrarse. No sabía ni siquiera que era lo que causaba su insomnio, pero estaba seguro de que algo en su subconsciente, sumado al estrés de la candidatura de su lista, le impedía dormir como era debido.

Y si esto no fuese suficiente, lo del día anterior no dejaba de perturbarlo, tanto el atrevimiento de Linda como la discusión con Mello. En verdad, no le gustaba discutir con él, ya que se sentía muy solo cuando no se hablaban. Pero el rubio se había retirado con verdadero enojo esa noche, por lo que dudaba que le hiciese algún caso.

-hah… hay que ver como se ponen algunos…- murmuró para sí, mientras apagaba la consola, frustrado, y se daba vuelta en la cama. Pero sin previo aviso, la puerta de su habitación se abrió con tal fuerza que rebotó contra la pared, por lo que el pelirrojo casi se cae al suelo.

-despierta, haragán.-era Mello, lo que le extrañó sobremanera. Usualmente, cuando estaba enojado, ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarle a la cara, mucho menos entrar a su pieza a despertarle. ¿Qué se traía entre manos?-es nuestro último día, más vale que lo aprovechemos.

Matt se incorporó entre sus sábanas, intentando encontrarle sentido a las palabras de su amigo.- ¿cómo que último día? ¿De qué?

El chico se resistía a mirarle a la cara, pero respondió con relativa calma.-de la campaña, idiota. ¿Qué no sabes que las elecciones son mañana?

-ah, claro… espera, ¿Qué? ¿Mañana?-el chico se levantó de un salto, bajándose de la cama, y comenzó a respirar agitadamente.- ¡¿desde cuando lo sabes?!

-desde que comenzó todo esto, imbécil. De verdad, baja de tu nube de vez en cuando…-solo en ese momento, volteó para mirar a Matt, quien estaba en ropa interior, que era el modo en el que dormía. Desvió la mirada, incómodo.-y hazme un favor y ponte algo de ropa.

El pelirrojo se sobresaltó cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba semidesnudo en frente de su amigo, por lo que corrió a su armario y se puso los primeros pantalones que encontró. Mientras tanto, Mello se forzaba en mirar por la ventana. Por alguna razón misteriosa que de ningún modo quiso analizar, sus ojos insistían en ir hacia el pelirrojo, quien se ponía a toda velocidad una camiseta rallada que estaba tirada por allí. Hubo un breve silencio.

-eh… oye Matt… sobre lo de ayer…

-¿eh?-el chico buscaba donde se metía la cabeza en la polera, por lo que no prestaba atención.

-es que… lo que dije, sobre eso, yo lo… lo sien… yo lo siento.-esperó una reacción, pero el pelirrojo no entendió de inmediato, por lo que hubo otro silencio. Pero lentamente le fue encontrando un sentido, pero era demasiado fantasioso como para ser verdad.

-…oye, un segundo. ¿Te estás disculpando?

El rubio se demoró en responder, visiblemente incómodo.-sí, es eso… no me hagas repetirlo.-esperó a que Matt le interrumpiese, pero estaba demasiado impresionado como para hablar, por lo que se vio obligado a continuar.-lo que quise decir es que… bueno, si quieres salir con Linda, por mi está bien. No es que me importe demasiado, pero si eso te hace feliz…-se atragantó. Demasiada ternura por un día. Pero la suficiente como para conmover a su amigo, quien finalmente se sacó la enredada prenda con la que estaba luchando de cualquier forma y le abrazó.

Mello estaba impresionado. ¿Cómo había pasado eso? Sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora, y aún más cuando su amigo le habló al oído.-eres un idiota. Si eso era que tanto te molestaba, no tienes de que preocuparte. Ya te lo dije, Linda no me interesa. No te voy a dejar solo ni nada por el estilo, destruirías el mundo si yo no te detengo.-se separó levemente, mirando sonriente a su sorprendido amigo a los ojos un momento. Estaban muy cerca, y sentían la respiración del otro en la cara…

En ese momento, el rubio se dio cuenta de lo que parecía esto, por lo que se sonrojó y forcejeó unos momentos para liberarse de los brazos de su amigo.-ah… sí, claro. Gracias, supongo. Ahora vístete de una maldita vez. Tenemos un largo día por delante.-dicho esto salió de la habitación sin una mirada atrás, dejando a Matt solo y preguntándose qué había hecho mal esta vez.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

La inactividad de los días precedentes había dado paso a un febril interés, que involucraba desde los votantes a los candidatos. Todo mundo quería hacer algo, por lo que la comisión electoral contó con un número sin precedentes de voluntarios, ya fuese para hacer los votos o armar las urnas y los cubículos de votación. Por todas partes se veía a grupos de niños y adolescentes cortando madera, escribiendo afanosamente o discutiendo en grupos esto y aquello. De la nada, incluso, habían surgido algunos grupos informativos, que repartían folletos con entrevistas, estadísticas e incluso rumores, por lo que los candidatos se andaban con mucho cuidado de no hacer nada malo o vergonzoso para no verse perjudicado en las elecciones.

Las reuniones de lista eran algo común. Ya fuese en los pasillos, las aulas, los dormitorios o incluso los baños, se veían grupos de candidatos con cara de preocupación, hablando de discursos y planes de gobierno.

Linda estaba muy preocupada ese día. Iba de allá para acá en su habitación, mordiéndose las uñas y musitando palabras sueltas, mientras Near seguía sus movimientos con cara de aburrimiento. La chica estaba toda despeinada y ojerosa, ya que ni la salida con su amor platónico había logrado disipar los nervios de las próximas elecciones. El albino, mientras tanto, enumeraba todas las cosas útiles que podría estar haciendo en ese momento, como prepararlo todo para mañana en la tarde. No es que realmente le preocupasen las elecciones, todo lo contrario, se estaba preparando para ejecutar la última fase de su plan, que cortaría todo de raíz.

Finalmente, la castaña estalló por la tensión.- ¡hay, no! ¡Que haremos, que haremos mañana! No tengo la menor idea de qué haré si pierdo contra ese rubio imbécil. ¡Di algo, albino estúpido!

El aludido la miró con desinterés, pero necesitaba mantenerla de su lado un tiempo más. Total, todo acabaría en la tarde siguiente.-tranquila. Todo indica que ganaremos mañana, somos los candidatos más confiables. Hay un setenta y cinco por ciento de que saquemos mayoría en las votaciones, porque la gente confía en nosotros.-no era mentira. Los de la lista M tenían una desagradable fama de alborotadores, por lo que era prácticamente imposible que ganasen, por más revolucionarios que fuesen. Pero no era suficiente para calmar a Linda.

-¿y eso qué? Significa que hay un veinticinco por ciento de que ganen, ¡y tienes que admitir que eso es bastante!

Near suspiró. De verdad, lamentaba haberla escogido a ella entre todas las chicas que le pudiesen haber ayudado en su plan, pero como había sido convocada a la directiva y además sentía algo por Matt, le venía como anillo al dedo en ese momento. Así que se armó de paciencia y siguió consolándole.

-en verdad, eso no es nada. No hay forma de que saquen primera mayoría, porque los que estarían más interesados en sus propuestas coinciden con aquellos que tienen sus propias listas, por lo que votarán probablemente por ellos mismos.

La chica guardó silencio. Esa lógica era innegable, por lo que logró tranquilizarse un poco. De verdad, parecía que definitivamente derrotaría a Mello en su propio juego, y con estos pensamientos alegres dio por concluida la reunión, lo que el albino agradeció sobremanera.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

-bueno, que propones.-preguntó Matt, con curiosidad.

Estaban en el mítico armario escobero, al que Mello había rebautizado como "Cuartel General de la Lista M", repasando los últimos detalles del plan de gobierno. Además, el rubio había insistido en hacer un discurso de victoria, por lo que Matt, lápiz en mano, esperaba que el presidenciable dijese algo.

-eh… ¿Qué te parece esto? "gente del Wammi's, gracias a ustedes hemos llegado tan alto, cumpliremos todas las promesas y…" bueno, un bla bla como ese.

-sí, está bien pero esos son como… a ver, más o menos medio minuto en el escenario. ¿Por qué no lo haces más largo?

-para eso estás tú, imbécil-dijo Mello, de mal talante.-. A ver, sabelotodo, ¿Qué más podría decir?

-no lo sé, algo que les interese, como un resumen de lo que harás como presidente, qué cambiará respecto a cuando no había directiva, algo así.

-bien, bien. Entonces, que sea "nos comprometemos a hacer lo posible por hacer cumplir nuestras demandas a esta institución, tales como la nueva política sobre los castigos…"

-sí, algo así está bien.-el pelirrojo anotaba a toda velocidad en una libreta, mientras el nervioso candidato a presidente se paseaba por el pequeño y oscuro espacio. La verdad, nunca había visto a Mello perder la calma frente a situaciones de tensión, pero parecía que las inminentes elecciones le estaban descontrolando. Era de lo más curioso verle palidecer cada vez más a medida que transcurría el día, y verle perder esa fogosa energía y reemplazarla por una especie de muda desesperación, que se leía claramente en sus ojos desorbitados y su conducta violenta. Así que Matt, como un buen amigo, le aguantaría hasta que todo pasase, ya que sabía que al terminar esto, para bien o para mal, sus vidas volverían a una relativa normalidad.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

El día pasó casi criminalmente rápido, e inmediatamente se hizo de noche. Nadie tenía ganas esa noche de alborotar, todos estaban a la expectativa y muy atentos por lo que podría pasar a continuación, así que a las nueve aproximadamente no quedaba nadie en los pasillos. Sin embargo, una delgada figura avanzaba rápidamente y con desición por los desiertos corredores. Cada vez que doblaba por una esquina, su cuidada melena rubia ondeaba tras él.

Finalmente, el rubio llegó a su destino. Hizo el ademán de entrar, pero detuvo su mano sobre la perilla y la retiró lentamente. Esto era estúpido. Estuvo a punto de volverse atrás, pero algo más fuerte le impulsó a llamar finalmente a la puerta.

Pasó un momento en los que no se oyó un movimiento que proviniese del interior, por lo que el chico exhaló un breve suspiro. Pero cuando volteó para irse, en parte aliviado y en parte levemente decepcionado, la puerta finalmente se abrió, derramando una leve luz blanca en el oscurecido pasillo, probablemente proveniente de una consola portátil.

-¿Qué hay, Mello?-dijo el pelirrojo Matt, rascándose la cabeza, algo extrañado por el tardío visitante.

-hola Matt. ¿Puedo…?-hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, indicando que quería entrar.

-claro, pasa.-el chico se hizo a un lado para que su amigo pudiese entrar, pero este se demoró un poco en la puerta.- ¿Mello…?

-ah, sí. Gracias.-el rubio miró atrás con nerviosismo, pero finalmente entró. La habitación estaba con las cortinas corridas, por lo que la única fuente de luz era la PSP de Matt. Éste volvió a la cama de la que había salido, ya que nuevamente había intentado dormir, con los resultados de costumbre. Estaba relajado y sin polera, hecho que no pudo dejar de notar su rubio amigo.

-bueno, ¿Qué pasa?

El aludido tardó en hablar.-mira, sé que va a sonar estúpido, pero el caso es que no puedo dormir. No te atrevas a reírte.-fulminó con la mirada al pelirrojo, pero este no hizo ningún movimiento.

-ah, te entiendo. Yo tampoco duermo desde hace un tiempo.-miró despreocupadamente la pantalla de su consola, frunciendo el entrecejo cuando perdió su última vida otra vez.-ya ves, me está afectando bastante.

-ajá…-el pelirrojo arrojó su consola a un lado, mientras Mello pensaba en cómo exponer su petición.-oye, si no es mucha molestia… ¿puedo quedarme aquí?-se maldijo internamente. ¡Que idiota había sonado eso!

Sin embargo, el pelirrojo le miró sin rastro de burla en su rostro.-claro, no hay problema.-dijo, con un encogimiento de hombros.

-te debo una…-el chico ya se iba a tender en el suelo, pero Matt llamó su atención.

-eh, no quiero que el futuro presidente se enferme.-dicho esto, dio unas palmadas en la cama a su lado.

Mello dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente aceptó la invitación. Así que no sin cierta sensación de extrañeza, se metió en la cama junto a su amigo.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio mientras Matt volvía a encender su consola. Mello se quedó quieto, las manos detrás de la cabeza y mirando al techo con ademán distraído.

-eh, ¿quieres?-el rubio volteó, y se sorprendió al ver que su amigo tenía una tableta de su chocolate favorito. Había estado tan nervioso que no había comido en todo el día. Así que sonriendo, tomó el dulce de las manos de su amigo y le arrancó un trozo.

-está bueno. ¿Lo pruebas?-le ofreció al pelirrojo, quien aceptando la oferta, sacó un pedazo con los dientes, ya que tenía las manos ocupadas con la PSP. Mello le ayudó sosteniendo el chocolate con las suyas.

El pelirrojo suspiró.-hey, ¿te molesta si me hecho un sueño? Siento que los ojos se me cierran solos…-un enorme bostezo confirmó sus palabras. Mello rió levemente.

-no, para nada. Duerme algo, mañana va a ser un día asquerosamente agotador…

-gracias.-dicho esto, el chico cayó como desmayado, ya que apenas cerró los ojos se quedó profundamente dormido.

Mello le miró unos segundos. Se le veía muy tranquilo durmiendo, libre del estrés que les había consumido durante todas esas semanas. Bostezó a su pesar. Parecía que el sueño le estaba llegando finalmente a él también.

Tomó la consola de Matt y la dejó en la mesita de noche junto a su chocolate, después de haber comido un poco más. Luego, se acomodó en las sábanas junto al pelirrojo Matt y finalmente, después de horas intentando conciliar el sueño, sintió sus párpados cerrarse, y ambos chicos descansaron mejor de lo que lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

La luz del sol entraba en un pequeño resquicio de las oscuras cortinas de la habitación, y le llegaba justamente en la cara. Molesto, intentó cubrirse. Estaba muy cómodo en cama, al fin había eliminado todo el cansancio acumulado de las jornadas anteriores, y realmente, no tenía ganas de despertarse. Pero el sol era muy insistente, por lo que finalmente abrió los ojos con desgana.

De pronto, se dio cuenta de algo extraño. Esa no era su habitación. Que él recordara, no tenía postres de Nirvana en su cuarto, ni tampoco tenía ropa tirada por el piso, y mucho menos camisetas ralladas…

Intentó levantarse, pero sintió que algo se lo impedía. Algo le presionaba el pecho, y cuando miró hacia allí, vio el brazo de su amigo Matt, que le sostenía. Le estaba abrazando de hecho, y Mello pudo sentir su respiración en la nuca. Estaba dormido aún.

Al notar eso, el rubio tuvo una especie de deja-vu. Esto ya le había pasado antes, hacía más o menos un mes o poco más atrás. Recordó que esa vez Matt le había llevado a su habitación desde el comedor, y al despertar, notaron con vergüenza que habían dormido juntos. ¿Qué lo hacía distinto esta vez?

Como a modo de respuesta, Matt le abrazó con más fuerza contra sí. La diferencia era sencillamente que ahora no se sentía extraño con la situación. El hecho de sentir al pelirrojo tan cerca le relajaba y le hacía pensar con calma. Era casi tan bueno como comer una buena cantidad de chocolate.

Volteó para verle la cara a su amigo, no sin cierta dificultad por el firme abrazo. El chico estaba completamente relajado, con la boca entreabierta y los ojos cerrados. Algo le provocó una leve risa. Se había dormido con los goggles puestos. Así que, lentamente, intentó quitárselos por la cabeza. Pero cuando puso las manos a ambos lados de su cara para sacar el accesorio, el pelirrojo se despertó.

Le miró un segundo, extrañado. Pero inmediatamente se soltó, sentándose de rápidamente en la cama, con los goggles torcidos por culpa del intento de Mello de quitárselos.

-lo siento, Mello, me quedé dormido y no sé qué habrá pasado pero…

Se sorprendió al sentir que el otro reía levemente.-no pasa nada, en serio. ¿Qué tal dormiste?

-eh… bien, supongo…-Matt le miró a los ojos un segundo, sin comprender. La última vez que había hecho eso, el rubio le había sacado de la cama de un empujón. Pero parecía que estaba de buen humor, por lo que se salvaba de la golpiza de momento, al menos.

-que bien… me largo a desayunar. Cuando vuelva te quiero listo, porque hoy es el gran día.-el chico se levantó con seguridad de la cama, dejando a Matt levemente perplejo. Pero cuando ya iba a salir de la habitación, Mello volteó para agregar una última cosa.-ah, sí. Si haces eso de nuevo sin mi permiso, lo de caer desde un cuarto piso te va a parecer algo suave comparado con lo que te voy a hacer. ¿Entendido?

Una vez el pelirrojo hubo asentido, el chico salió de la habitación, preparándose para el día decisivo e intentando no pensar en lo que habría o no habría querido hacer.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Ese era el día en que todo acabaría. El comedor a la hora de almuerzo estaba lleno de murmullos nerviosos, ya que todo mundo evitaba romper el ambiente de tensión que se vivía en esos momentos. Las pieles de los candidatos estaban en diferentes gamas del mismo y desvaído color grisáceo, algunos levemente más verdes que otros, y no hablaban ni siquiera con sus propios compañeros de lista, como si temiesen que si abrían la boca todo su desayuno terminaría fuera de ellos.

Incluso en la lista M había silencio, ya que a pesar de que Mello se veía confiado y miraba ceñudo sus tostadas, en realidad no le pasaba nada por la garganta, mientras que Matt miraba al frente con la mirada perdida y los ojos desorbitados, sobresaltándose con cualquier ruido y respondiendo a cualquier pregunta con una especie de lamento balbuceante.

La lista L era otra en la que se notaba la presión, ya que el ser uno de los dos favoritos es una enorme responsabilidad, al fin y al cabo. Linda tenía los ojos enrojecidos y el cabello, usualmente liso y sujeto con una cola de caballo, estaba suelto y enmarañado. Near, sin embargo, era un caso a parte, ya que mientras parecía que la chica estaba por estallar por la tensión acumulada, el tranquilo albino jugueteaba con su pelo distraídamente.

Para todos, sin duda, sería todo un alivio que todo terminara. Ganasen o perdiesen, la perspectiva de acabar con todo ese proceso era de lo más satisfactorio para todos, ya que todas las listas sentían haber hecho su mejor esfuerzo en esas elecciones, por lo que el recuerdo sería grato de todas formas.

Finalmente, el comité electoral anunció que se abrirían las urnas en ese momento, y todo mundo se levantó lentamente para hacer valer su derecho a voto, mientras los candidatos se miraban los unos a los otros con cierto pánico.

La primera lista en votar fue, como no, la lista L. Cuando Linda entró al cubículo, hubo muchos aplausos y más de algún abucheo, pero la chica no pudo distinguir cual era cual por culpa de los nervios. Finalmente, emitió su voto y salió con una nerviosa sonrisa, dándole el paso a Near. En cuanto a éste, hubo algunos aplausos aislados, pero la mayoría murmuraba con curiosidad, ya que el albino no mostraba signo alguno de emoción, ya fuese confianza o miedo. Lo mismo pasó al salir, e inmediatamente el misterioso chico se retiró a su cuarto.

Con respecto a su plan, estaba todo listo. Ya no había dudas con respecto a su teoría, ya que sumado a la escenita de Mello estaba esa misteriosa visita nocturna, que había finalizado esa mañana. Era tan descarado que se sorprendía de que ellos mismos no se diesen cuenta, pero mejor para él. Si no se equivocaba, todo sería tal y como estaba previsto, y todo el orfanato sabría su secreto. Conociendo al rubio como lo conocía, estaba seguro de que todo terminaría pronto, y que sería en extremo doloroso para ambos. Sin embargo, por primera vez consideró el por qué de sus acciones. La respuesta era bastante sencilla, en realidad.

Lo hacía solamente porque no había nada más que hacer.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Mello salió del cubículo de votación con una sonrisa de esas que llegan a dar miedo, pero aún así el público le aplaudió a rabiar. Tal y como sospechaba, era uno de los grandes favoritos, y realmente estaba feliz por ello. Luego vino el turno de Matt, quien con aire de torpeza entró a la estrecha estancia.

Allí estaba el papel, con todas las listas enumeradas y con su correspondiente cuadradito para poner la equis. Vio el nombre de la lista L y de su propia lista, en primera y segunda posición respectivamente. Suspiró, y se preguntó si realmente quería representar al Wammi's como parte de la directiva. Pero luego pensó en la cara de emoción de Mello si ganaban, en su felicidad de ser el gestor y conductor de algo, en el hecho de que, por primera vez, todo mundo le apoyaba. Y así, sonriendo, marcó la lista M, y saliendo del cubículo, vio la multitud aplaudiendo y el rostro triunfante del rubio, que le miraba con una sincera sonrisa. No pudo más que devolver el gesto, y saludar tímidamente a los chicos que le aclamaban antes de meter el voto en la urna. Acto seguido, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Mello, indicando que se fuesen a vagar por allí. Y así, disfrutando lo que podría ser su última tarde libre, ambos chicos bromearon y gastaron tiempo el resto del día, hasta que el sol se ocultó y ya iba siendo la hora de contar los votos.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

-primer voto, lista L

Hubo un estallido de aplausos y silbidos en el comedor del orfanato, mientras Mello hundía la cara en los brazos. Toda la energía se había esfumado, y la tensión le estaba ganando una vez más. Matt le palmeó la espalda, intentando consolarle.

-hey, ya basta. Es sólo el primer voto, intenta controlarte.

-segundo voto, lista L

Un gemido indefinido de desesperación fue lo que obtuvo por toda respuesta. Resignado a tener que tragarse su propio pánico por el bien del rubio, Matt intentó de nuevo.

-por favor, mira como lo vamos a dar vuelta…

-tercer voto, lista M

Mello alzó la cabeza bruscamente, a tiempo para saludar a los que le aplaudían, pero luego volvió a su refugio. El pelirrojo ya no sabía que hacer, ya que de verdad parecía que el chico no podía con el estrés. Finalmente, rebuscó en sus bolsillos y encontró una tableta de chocolate de emergencia, la que se apresuró a mostrar al rubio. Éste la tomó sin siquiera alzar la cabeza, y se la comió a toda velocidad.

-más…- dijo, alzando la mano.

-lo siento, era el último.

En ese momento, anunciaron un voto para otra lista, por lo que Mello finalmente cedió ante la tensión. Levantándose bruscamente, con el cabello ocultándole los ojos, salió rápidamente del comedor.

-Mello…

-tú te quedas, Matt.-musitó el chico, para luego cerrar la puerta con un portazo. El pelirrojo, como siempre, tuvo que ceder, ya que el pobre chico parecía incapaz de soportar un poco más.

Sin embargo, el pelirrojo no fue el único que lamentó la partida del rubio. Near, desde el otro lado del salón, observó con impotencia como su plan se iba a la mierda. Necesitaba que Mello se quedase allí, sufriendo con todos, ya que sólo así las cosas funcionarían… pero no había tomado en cuenta la creciente debilidad del chico por culpa de la larga campaña, por lo que su plan había muerto antes de comenzar siquiera. Sólo había una esperanza para salvarlo todo, pero era tan remota que ni él creía que diese resultado alguno.

Pasó el tiempo, y los votos se repartían con cada vez mayor diferencia entre las listas. Los miembros de las que eran dejadas rápidamente atrás reaccionaban de distintas maneras, algunos reían y se encogían de hombros, otros comenzaban a llorar abrazados los unos a los otros.

Los miembros de las listas que encabezaban las cifras, sin embargo, no se daban el lujo ni siquiera de parpadear, ya que la votación iba cabeza a cabeza. Estas eran, como no, los favoritos de siempre, la lista M y la lista L.

Linda observaba con expresión concentrada la urna, como pensando que mirándola lo suficiente haría salir mágicamente votos a su favor. Near observaba el salón con aire decaído, pero no por los nervios. Matt esperaba, en solitario, el resultado para ir a comunicarlo al presidente, mientras cambiaba el peso de pierna constantemente, y era incapaz de permanecer quieto. Finalmente, optó por sacar su PSP y perderse por un momento, para poder así matar el nerviosismo un rato.

Pasaron minutos, que se juntaron e hicieron horas, y el pelirrojo vio que ya estaba por terminar el juego… otra vez. De repente, notó un cambio en el ambiente que le rodeaba, por lo que apartó la mirada de la pantalla y observó la urna. Estaba vacía.

Ahogó un grito. Darían los resultados en cualquier momento. Conteniendo el aliento, miró a los de la comisión electoral, quienes estaban muy juntos, como discutiendo sobre algo. ¿Qué podría haber pasado?

Finalmente, el presidente de la comisión volteó hacia el público y dio la noticia. Matt le miró en silencio un minuto, justo como todo el resto del salón. Luego hubo murmullos leves, y finalmente, la explosión de euforia, con aplausos y gritos. Pero el pelirrojo no tuvo tiempo de nada, sino que salió corriendo del comedor. Ahora debía decírselo a Mello.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

El rubio miraba directo al frente, mientras mascaba un chocolate de la reserva de su pieza. Estaba muy nervioso, debía reconocerlo, y le asustaba un poco el resultado, ya que temía que la gente le rechazara si perdía: ya se había esfumado su antigua seguridad. Estaba esperando, sin embargo, a su amigo Matt, ya que estaba seguro de que aunque ganaran o perdiesen su amigo vendría a acompañarle.

Y efectivamente, unos minutos más tarde oyó la puerta abrirse. Era Matt, quien venía sin aliento. Le dio unos segundos para recuperarse, pero estaba tan ansioso que no esperó lo suficiente.

-¿…y? ¿Ganamos?

El chico se tomó un tiempo más, respirando agitadamente.-es… espérame un poco- se agachó y posó las manos en las rodillas, aún respirando con dificultad. Como su cabello le tapaba la cara, Mello no podía ver su expresión. Pasaron unos minutos más, y finalmente Matt se incorporó. Tenía una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

-segunda mayoría, Mello. ¿Qué tal?-el rubio le miró sin comprender lo que eso significaba, por lo que Matt se apresuró a agregar.-nadie alcanzó el cincuenta por ciento más uno, ¿lo entiendes? ¡Hay segunda vuelta! ¡Lista M y lista L frente a frente!

El rubio abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sorprendido. Luego, la sonrisa de su amigo se reflejó en su cara. ¡Segunda vuelta! ¡Lo habían conseguido en cierta forma! Sentía ganas de gritar de felicidad, de celebrar y de todas esas idioteces, pero algo le detuvo. Porque Matt se le había acercado decididamente y, dejándose llevar por la emoción del momento, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le besó.

Por unos segundos, Mello no lo comprendió del todo. ¡Era tan extraña la situación! Los labios del pelirrojo se movían suavemente, atontándolo en medio de su extrañeza. Pero duró poco, ya que apenas su cerebro se puso en funcionamientote nuevo, empujó a su amigo con todas sus fuerzas, aterrado, ya que no supo como manejar la situación.

Se miraron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Matt se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Abrió la boca, intentando justificarse, pero sólo salió un vago sonido difícil de determinar. Mello, sin embargo, le miraba con aire abstraído, como analizando lo que acababa de pasar, pero sin acabar de creérselo del todo. Entonces el pelirrojo se comenzó a desesperar, ya que su amigo le miraba como quien ve a un fantasma, y la situación le incomodaba cada vez más.

-Mello, yo… fue la emoción del momento… me dejé llevar, yo no quise…

-…no pasa nada… las hormonas, supongo…-Mello seguía mirando al frente, con los ojos desorbitados, y su tono de voz fue tan débil que el otro tuvo que adivinar que era lo que había dicho.

Así pasó más tiempo, en el que los dos se miraron en completo silencio. Finalmente, a Matt le asustó que su amigo no dijese nada más, por lo que se fue abochornado de la habitación, dejando al confuso chico solo con sus pensamientos.

Mello siguió mirando unos momentos el sitio en donde había estado el pelirrojo con aire abstraído por varios minutos, sin moverse. Luego, como un autómata, se llevó la mano a los labios, tocándolos distraídamente y pensando como todo el adolescente que, después de todo, era en realidad…

-mi… mi primer beso…

* * *

_CHAN CHAN CHAN!!_

_y? que les pareció?_

_ahora si que se viene heavy :D_

_bueno, mi favorito personal..._

_Reviews!!_

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

**_Luna Ultravioleta_**

_Hola linda!  
me alegra que te haya gustado, para eso es! :D  
bueno, como vez esta vez Near vio frustrados sus planes, pero aún queda un resto de fic y el albino no va a estar ocioso!  
sí, es verdad... a quien le guste Mello... LEVANTE LA MANO!! (yo también :P)  
sí, sí... Linda va a tener un papel antes del fin (amo esa frase) y ahora me revindique con el beso o no? :S  
sobre mi amigo, está bien y lo acepta... despues de algunas semanas de terapia de aceptación hechas por mi XD  
beso, beso para tí también!_

_Adieu!_

_**o0okirao0o**_

_jejeje! al contrario, gracias a ti :)  
parece que nos leeremos bastante seguido, entonces!  
lo siento, pero es verdad. Nome gusta Near porque en el manga depende mucho de lo que otras personas han hecho antes que él (aunque desde que leí lo de Obata le tengo cáda vez más cariño XD)  
pero bueno... mejor quedemonos con lo que nos une y no con lo que nos separa :)  
que bien que te haga reir, esa es la idea desde el principio :D  
no se si va mejor o igual, pero espero que te haya gustado este chap ^^_

_Adieu!_

_**Maundrell**_

_... no preguntes XD jajajajajja  
me alegra que te haya entretenido :)  
no, tranqui, queda Mello para rato y para todas!! (BAB)  
gracias y suerte a ti también!_

_Adieu!_

_**:)**_

_Hola!  
jeje, como siempre gracias por el piropo ;)  
jajaja no odies a Linda, que como tuve que hacerle una personalidad le he tomado aprecio XD  
pero... lo de romperse un brazo... hum, ahí veo :P  
bueno, queda algo de fic, así que espero verte (en sentido figurado XD) como siempre :D  
respecto al otro fic, jaja, ok y muchas gracias de nuevo!_

_Adieu!_

**Leo ampi**

_Hola!  
wiii! nombres nuevos! :D  
gracias! me alegro que te guste y que lo encuentres bueno ^^  
sobre el yaoi... sí lo hice XD y lo de los dibujos fue impagable :P  
jajajja esa es la forma más rapida! así se hace! XD  
y sigue muy mal? XD  
jaja, lo del idioma ya no da para más, nadie adivinó así que lo voy a decir más abajo(así como la entrevista a Takeshi Obata) :P  
gracias!_

_Adieu!_

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

_bueno, ya vamos para el climax :O_

_pero paciencia, porque ahora sí que tengo muuucho trabajo -.-U_

_ahora lo que muchos me han preguntado..._

_el misterioso idioma de Mello!_

_era tan simple como saber su nacionalidad... porque nuestro rubio favorito es... EslovenoXD_

_sí, el idioma de Mello es el esloveno, y como viene de Eslovenia pensé que cuando se ponía nervioso o enojado podía maldecir en su idioma natal :P_

_y como dije en el segundo chap, los otros dos idiomas oficiales de ese país son el hungaro y el italiano (idiomas que dije que dominaba Mello), ya que Eslovenia limita con esos dos paises XD_

_respecto a la entrevista, la encontre en WIKIPEDIA, dios de la información XD_

_en el apartado sobre personajes de Death Note, en la sección de Near, dice:_

__

"En el capítulo final, Near tiene títeres para los dedos. Takeshi Obata, artista de Death Note, dice que Near compró primero el títere de Kira y lo pintó con un plumón (magic marker) y luego hizo los demás. Obata piensa que Near no quería tanto a L porque lo hizo 'feo' mientras que trabajó muy duro en el títere de Mello, como si Near 'quisiera a Mello'."

... CHAN!

bueno, creo que eso es todo...

gracias por leer!

PRÓXIMAMENTE: chap 7. de vuelta al punto de partida

las cosas se ponen... incomodas XD

Adieu!


	7. De vuelta al punto de partida

_Hola!_

_uff... este chap me dio muchos quebraderos de cabeza. Espero haberlo hecho bien -.-U_

_bueno, aquí estamos otra vez, y las cosas se ponen complejas para nuestros candidatos favoritos... para variar_

_ok pasen y lean!_

_... evidentemente..._

_**DISC: **ya tu sabes (voz de Daddy Yankee XD)... nada de esto es mio, bla bla bla, si no pusiera esto Takeshi Obata y fanfiction vendrían a penarme en la noche, etc...  
_

**

* * *

**

**7. de vuelta al punto de partida**

Muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza, pero por su boca salió la peor combinación posible. Vio la cara sonriente de su amigo perder su alegría lentamente, mientras las palabras salían despiadadas de su boca. Y lo peor es que estaba siendo sincero. Así que no le extrañó, aunque sí le dolió verle irse. Ese sería su castigo después de todo, y sabía que lo tenía bien merecido.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Cuando abrió la puerta del comedor, la tremenda ovación casi le hace devolverse. La verdad, le apetecía volver a su cuarto e intentar conciliar el sueño, ya que había tenido otra noche de insomnio. Pero un centenar de manos le atrajo hacia el interior, ofreciendo servirle el desayuno, desocupar una silla más cómoda o sencillamente palmearle la espalda o abrazarle. Matt odiaba todo eso. Hubiese preferido que nadie le notara, poder ir a un rincón tranquilo y estar solo, como siempre. Pero la segunda vuelta de las elecciones, que el día anterior le pareció una excelente noticia, ahora le parecía un total fastidio.

Finalmente, luego de muchas disculpas y sonrientes evasivas, logró esquivar a la entusiasta muchedumbre, tomó su bandeja y se dirigió, como de costumbre, a su mesa preferida…

De repente, hubo como un cortocircuito en su cerebro. En la mesa, contemplando su plato con expresión ceñuda, estaba su amigo Mello, candidato a presidente y mejor amigo… al que había besado hacía algunas horas.

La bandeja casi cae al suelo, pero logró sujetarla a tiempo. Estaba petrificado en su lugar, mirando al rubio con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Como es natural, Mello pronto sintió que alguien le observaba, por lo que miró a su alrededor despreocupadamente. Pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en Matt, dejó caerla mandíbula con expresión pasmada. Un segundo después, apartó la vista, visiblemente avergonzado, y continuó mirando su desayuno.

El pelirrojo se quedó un momento más mirando al chico, pero sintiéndose de repente muy estúpido fue a toda velocidad a la primera mesa vacía que encontró. Dejó caer la bandeja con estrépito, y comió más rápido que nunca. Y antes de que alguien pudiese ofrecerle una servilleta, salió rápidamente del salón, dirigiéndose directamente a su habitación.

Mientras, Mello intentaba tragar por lo menos un yogurt, pero definitivamente no tenía apetito. Ni siquiera pudo comer un chocolate esa mañana, por lo que ya era un hecho que algo andaba mal. Además, apenas había dormido, por lo que su humor no estaba de lo mejor ese día, algo que habían notado los votantes (por lo que se mantenían prudentemente alejados). Finalmente, dejó el desayuno sin haberlo tocado siquiera y tomó una brusca resolución. Porque más que mal, Matt y él eran amigos, y tenían que ser capaces de solucionar el… impasse del día anterior como tales.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta, su primera reacción fue ignorarlo. El día ya iba lo suficientemente mal como para sumarle que sus entusiastas partidarios quisieran visitarle en su habitación. Pero cuando llamaron de nuevo, decidió que terminaría con todo más rápido si les decía directamente que no tenía ganas de ver a nadie.

Sin embargo, cuando finalmente abrió, a quien vio en el umbral no fue un grupo de chicos con ganas de aplaudirle, sino que era Mello. El chico miraba en cualquier dirección menos en la del pelirrojo e intentaba aparentar normalidad, pero en verdad estaba bastante incómodo con la situación.

Hubo un instante en el que ambos chicos se quedaron quietos, como esperando a que el otro hiciese el primer movimiento. Pero Matt, dejándose llevar por lo tenso de la situación, intentó cerrarle la puerta en las narices al rubio, y el chico a su vez, advirtiendo esto, hizo fuerza con el hombro para mantenerla abierta. Tuvo lugar una breve disputa, en la que ambos hacían fuerza en direcciones contrarias, hasta que finalmente Mello perdió la paciencia.

-¡sranje, Matt! ¡Déjate de idioteces y hazte a un lado, maldita sea!- mientras hablaba, empujaba con todas sus fuerzas para abrir, pero el pelirrojo se mantenía en su posición.

-¡basta Mello, lo que sea, que sea más tarde!

Ninguno de los dos dio muestras de ceder, hasta que el rubio decidió tomar medidas. -¡voy a contar hasta tres, Kreten (puto cabrón)! ¡Si no has abierto la mierda de puerta para entonces, te aseguro que no voy a volver! ¡Uno, dos…!

Tal y como sabía que sucedería, el pelirrojo terminó por ceder, pero eso no impidió que cayese al suelo al abrirse la puerta tan bruscamente.

-¡…lo siento Mello!- Matt le ayudó a levantarse ofreciéndole una mano, pero cuando el rubio logró pararse perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que apoyarse en el otro chico. Mello se quedó un momento medio recostado en Matt, pero en seguida se separaron, incómodos ante el recuerdo de la noche anterior. Luego, el rubio se encaminó hacia una silla vacía que había en el cuarto, mientras Matt, resignado, se echó en la cama. Hubo un silencio.

-mira, Matt…- iba a comenzar Mello, pero el pelirrojo le interrumpió.

-Mello, ya basta. Lo que pasó anoche, pasó y no es necesario hablar de ello. Además, no fue nada, ¿cierto?

-si no fue nada, no debería haber problema en que lo hablásemos, ¿no es así?- respondió en rubio de mal humor. Touchè. El pelirrojo se quedó en silencio, mientras buscaba como rebatir eso. De verdad, no tendría que haber problema alguno.

-sencillamente no quiero hablar de "eso" ahora.- mientras hablaba, puso los brazos detrás de la cabeza con expresión molesta.

-yo sí. Hay que solucionar eso, porque no quiero que te vuelvas a… entusiasmar así.

-…no me eches toda la culpa. No escuché que te quejaras, la verdad.

-lo hice, te empujé, ¿no te acuerdas, imbécil?

-eh…sí, pero… es que fue un error, sólo eso, y si tanto te molesta no volverá a pasar. En serio…- sin embargo, el silencio hostil que guardaba su amigo le indicó que aún debía decir algo más.-mira, ni siquiera sentí algo, quiero decir mientras te… eh… bueno, tu sabes. Aunque eso no significa que no haya estado bue…- se cortó en seguida, ruborizándose rápidamente. Mello se cubrió la cara con las manos.

-ok, ok… ya fue suficiente- definitivamente eso había sido más de lo que hubiese querido escuchar -, quedamos así, ¿no?

Matt se levantó de la cama, mirando a su amigo con una leve y nerviosa sonrisa en los labios. Finalmente, se acercó a Mello.- ¿amigos, entonces?- dijo, y le tendió la mano. El rubio le miró unos momentos, como pensando.

-sí, me parece.- respondió, y le devolvió el gesto. Sin embargo, ambos se soltaron rápidamente, como si pensasen que el contacto prolongado les podía dar ideas raras. Luego de otro momento de silencio, Mello finalmente habló. -ahora te quiero concentrado y listo. Hay mucho trabajo que hacer, después de todo, ¡la campaña comenzó de nuevo!

Dicho esto, agarró a Matt de una manga de su camiseta rayada y salió corriendo de la habitación, adonde quiera que sus planes le llevaran, mientras el pelirrojo sencillamente se dejaba guiar. Al fin, al parecer, todo iba más o menos normal… por el momento.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Otro día ya se iba, y el rubio y el pelirrojo no habían parado. Mientras el sol se escondía, Matt intentaba recuperar el aliento, ya que a Mello le había hecho correr alrededor del Wammi's durante todo el día, haciendo cosas como pegar propaganda y reunir gente para los "actos cívicos" del presidenciable. Ahora, sin embargo, estaban ambos sentados en el techo del orfanato, observando satisfechos los terrenos bañados por el sol.

El rubio se estiró como un gato y se recostó de espaldas en las tejas planas del edificio, mientras Matt se mantenía sentado, mirando el sol irse. La tensión entre ambos, que durante la actividad del día había casi desaparecido, se sentía como vibrar en el aire, y ninguno de los dos tenía muy claro que decir. Mello, como siempre, decidió cortar por lo fácil y no abrir la boca, para no arruinar las cosas más de lo que estaban. La verdad, su mente había divagado al día anterior, y a lo que había y no había hecho. Sentía que no había reaccionado como él mismo, que se había dejado llevar demasiado, y eso le molestaba levemente. No es que le agradase la idea de responder, por supuesto que no, de hecho pensaba que debería haberle pegado un puñetazo al pelirrojo en vez de quedarse como una estatua. Pero sólo por curiosidad se preguntaba que hubiese pasado si hubiese respondido al gesto. Matt notó su cara ceñuda.

-¿Qué pasa, Mello?-preguntó, pensando que algo había hecho mal… otra vez.

El rubio se sobresaltó, ya que sus pensamientos estaban de nuevo por caminos raros-ah, eh… nada, no pasa nada. Sólo pensaba en las mil y un formas de asesinar cruelmente a un albino… iba por el de ponerlo al sol todo el día.

Matt puso los ojos en blanco. Mello era pésimo mintiendo.-ya, ya. Si no quieres decirme lo entiendo.-se recostó junto al chico.- ¿y que haremos mañana?

-lo mismo que hicimos hoy, idiota. ¿Qué más?

-ah, claro…

Otro silencio. Ambos chicos se dedicaron a mirar el cielo, que cambiaba de color lentamente. Pero lejos de ser un silencio incómodo, era como esos silencios necesarios para poner los pensamientos en orden antes de volver a hablar, de esos momentos que se dan sólo entre personas de extrema confianza. Así pasaron los minutos. Finalmente, el sol se terminó de ocultar, y este hecho se notó pronto por culpa del apestoso frío.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Mientras caminaban de vuelta a sus habitaciones, Mello tuvo un leve escalofrío. No estaba muy abrigado que digamos, y realmente lamentó no haberse puesto otra cosa encima como el cabrón de Matt, quien llevaba un polerón encima de su polera. El pelirrojo pronto notó que Mello le miraba de reojo con los ojos entrecerrados, como cada vez que algo le enojaba.

-¿… qué?

-me cago de frío, kreten (puto cabrón), y tú tan tranquilo con tu mierda de polerón.

Matt suspiró. ¿Es que no superaría su orgullo no siquiera para no congelarse?-si tanto frío tienes, toma. Yo casi no lo siento.-dicho esto, se sacó la prenda y se la ofreció a su amigo, quien murmuró algo acerca de "no aceptar caridad de nadie", y se cruzó de brazos. -por favor, Mello. No me haría gracia que te diera un algo a los pulmones, porque me harías responsable de alguna forma. Y si mueres en el proceso, vendrás y me atormentarás de por vida. -el chico no respondió, por lo que Matt comenzó a perder la paciencia. -Mello, tu mismo me lo pediste, tómalo de una vez.- finalmente, como el rubio seguía de brazos cruzados, decidió tomar medidas. Así que antes de que el chico pudiese protestar, Matt le puso el polerón por sobre los hombros.

Mello se volteó molesto, ya que le había interrumpido el berrinche, pero se sorprendieron cuando notaron lo cerca que estaban después de todo. Matt aún mantenía las manos alzadas a la altura de los hombros del rubio, y todo esto les recordaba demasiado esa otra situación del día anterior…

-ehh… ¿interrumpo?

La repentina pregunta les sobresaltó a ambos. Era Near, quien de forma inexplicablemente silenciosa había aparecido por un pasillo lateral. El albino les miraba a ambos con cara extraña, pero su atención estaba fijada sobre todo en el rubio, que luego se comenzó a incomodar. Por parte de Matt, deseaba que se lo tragase la tierra, ya que había estado a punto de hacer… "eso" de nuevo, y Near lo había visto todo.

-¿Qué mierda quieres, desteñido?- dijo finalmente Mello. Aún tenía el polerón de Matt sobre los hombros, hecho que no dejó de notar el albino.

El aludido ignoró el insulto. -quería hablar contigo… en privado- dijo, echándole una sugerente mirada al pelirrojo. -pero si estás muy ocupado…

-para nada, imbécil bañado en cloro. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.- mientras hablaba, le fulminaba con la mirada. Por alguna razón, pensaba Matt, Near siempre lograba sacar de sus casillas al rubio, por más que este insistiera en que su vida le importaba tan poco como una puta hormiga. No es que estuviera celoso, claro. -Matt, vete. Tengo que conversar con este idiota.

El pelirrojo intentó protestar, pero Mello estaba muy ocupado intentando hacer explotar al albino con la mirada, por lo que no le hizo el menor caso. Así que levemente molesto, volteó y se encaminó a su habitación, convencido de que el rubio iría hacia allí para insultar a Near hasta quedarse sin voz.

El chico esperó a que Matt se hubiera perdido de vista antes de comenzar a hablar.-mira, el hecho es bien simple. Tu y yo sabemos que no nos llevamos muy bien…

-alto, alto. Esto suena a cliché. Si quieres que seamos amigos o algo así…

-no, ni creas. Lo que quiero decir, si me dejas hablar- Mello, quien ya le iba a interrumpir de nuevo, cerró la boca.- es que es necesario un cese a las hostilidades. Tú y yo tenemos intereses personales puestos en esto de las elecciones… no seas cínico, tú también lo haces sólo por ti, y sería de lo más problemático que nos jugásemos malas pasadas o bajezas de ese estilo. Ambos sabemos que estamos por encima de esas cosas, ¿no es así?- si quieres tratar con Mello sin que te insulte o te dé una golpiza, hazle ver que es superior en algún ámbito. Near lo supo desde el día en que le conoció. -así que más que un ofrecimiento de amistad, esto es algo como… un cese al fuego. Una tregua, si le quieres llamar. Por lo menos hasta que termine todo esto. Por esta vez, resolvamos nuestros problemas como caballeros.

Dicho esto, le tendió la mano. Era imposible explicarlo pero el caso es que ahí estaba, ofreciendo una tregua. Desde que se habían conocido eran rivales, por lo que el repentino deseo de acercamiento era de lo mas sospechoso. ¿Qué se traía entre manos? Mello le miró con desconfianza en un principio, pero finalmente cedió. Sin embargo, que ese niño no pensase que iba a bajar la guardia tan rápido. No era estúpido después de todo, pero sí era sensato. Así que ambos se dieron la mano, el rubio sin dejar de mirar con rabia a Near, y este sin cambiar su expresión neutra y levemente perturbadora.

Pero alguien miraba desde un pasillo cercano, y a Matt no le gustaba el matiz que estaba tomando todo esto. Se había ocultado tras una esquina del pasillo, incapaz de contenerse de saber qué planeaba el albino. Near era una persona de temer cuando se lo proponía, y no le gustó la expresión de su rostro cuando miró hacia atrás en cuanto ambos chicos se soltaron las manos y Mello se alejó. Definitivamente, ayudaría a su amigo todo lo posible, ya que más le valía al rubio irse con cuidado con una persona como esa.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

-¡ahh! ¡Z dreka, sovražim te (¡por la mierda, odio esto!)!

El grito resonó por la vacía y oscura habitación, pero por más que maldijese, Mello tenía claro que el puto sueño no vendría. No sabía que le pasaba, pero desde hacía un par de noches que se despertaba constantemente, y eso le hacía estar somnoliento y de mal humor todo el día. Se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada y la presionó con ambas manos, mientras daba un bufido. Sea lo que fuese, quería que terminara.

Finalmente, se levantó y decidió darse un baño. Quizá el agua tibia y los vapores le sirvieran para relajarse, o como último recurso se golearía la cabeza fuertemente contra un lavamanos. Seguro que dormiría toda la noche con esta técnica.

Una vez allí, encendió el agua de una de las duchas, pero a pesar de que se veía muy tentador el meterse, no se animaba a desvestirse. La noche era muy helada después de todo.

Mientras el rubio dudaba y observaba el agua caer, alguien entró al cuarto con la misma preocupación que él. También llevaba algunos días sin dormir y no le hacía gracia que sus puntuaciones de jugador de élite estuviesen bajando dramáticamente por esto. Pero cuando entró y escuchó el agua corriendo se sorprendió bastante. ¿Quién estaría a esa hora bañándose?

Fue lentamente hacia donde provenía el sonido, y lo que vio le sorprendió aún más. ¿Era Mello quien también tenía problemas para dormir?

-¿…Mello? ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó con voz somnolienta. Era, como no, el pelirrojo Matt.

-¡sranje!-exclamó el aludido, asustado por la repentina pregunta. No había dudas, era Mello.- ¡Matt, casi me matas baraba (cabrón)!

-lo siento, lo siento… no grites, por favor. Mi cabeza me mata.- se acercó a su amigo, quien estaba parado a un lado de las duchas.- ¿te ibas a dar un baño?

-no, iba a pedirle a Linda una manicura. Obviamente, imbécil.

-… ¿A estas horas?

-sí… ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-eh… son como las cuatro de la mañana-Matt se rascaba la cabeza, extrañado. ¿Qué tanta energía tenía ese bastardo?

-sí, ¿y? ¿Acaso tienen reglas las duchas? ¿No tengo derecho a usarlas cuando quiera?

-sí, lo que digas.-murmuró. Lo último que quería era discutir con el Mello comunista que poseía de vez en cuando a su rubio amigo, por lo que optó por el silencio.

-… ¿podrías irte? No quiero desvestirme frente a ti…-dijo Mello después de un rato.

-¿eh…? Ah, sí, como no.-Matt se fue hacia el sector de los lavamanos, obedientemente. Pero entonces vio que el muy imbécil había dejado la toalla allí. Así que con cansancio la tomó y decidió llevársela.

-Mello, tu toalla…-el pelirrojo se quedó donde estaba, con la boca abierta como un idiota. Porque el rubio estaba en esos momentos sin polera y peleando contra su cinturón. Era una escena bastante sugerente.

-qué… ¿Matt? ¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí, maldito imbécil pervertido?!-le arrojó su polera negra toda arrugada y le llegó en plena cara al embelesado pelirrojo.

-¿Qué te pasa, oxigenado? ¿La tintura rubia te afecta el cerebro? ¡Te traía tu puta toalla, cabrón malagradecido!-la combinación del sueño y la vergüenza le hizo a Matt decir cosas que nunca diría, por lo que Mello se sorprendió bastante al escuchar de labios de su mejor amigo palabras que sólo le dedicaba Linda, tales como "oxigenado".

-¿Qué mierda dices, estúpido? ¡Tú a mi no me insultas!-dicho esto, se acercó decidido a pegarle un puñetazo de aquellos por lo que se hacía respetar en el Wammi's, pero como el piso estaba mojado, terminó resbalando y debiendo sujetarse de la camiseta de Matt para no caer. Pero a diferencia de otras veces, el pelirrojo estaba cansado y débil también, por lo que en vez de atajar al rubio cayó encima de él al suelo húmedo del baño.

-¡lo siento…!

-deja de disculparte y haz el favor de sacar tu humanidad de encima.

Matt intentó levantarse rápidamente, pero por culpa del agua en el piso terminó resbalando y cayendo de nuevo encima del delgado chico. Y así cuando lo intentó de nuevo, y otra vez, hasta que Mello perdió la paciencia.

-¡ya basta!-exclamó, y le empujó a un lado-no seas idiota y sal de aquí. Aún quiero ducharme, aunque esté con un pervertido en el baño.

Matt no replicó, por lo que la discusión quedó allí de momento. Con gran dificultad, ambos chicos se levantaron, pero cuando el pelirrojo estaba por irse de muy mal humor, Mello llamó su atención.

-eh, hm… Matt… necesito pedirte un favor…-el chico volteó para dar una respuesta cortante, pero el rubio habló antes.-… ¿me ayudas?

El pelirrojo notó que aún estaba luchando contra el cinturón. Tragó saliva. Ojala que no fuese lo que estaba pensando que era.

-y… ¿con qué sería?

-con esto idiota, ¿con qué más?- dijo, señalando la hebilla del cinturón. Mientras hablaba miraba en otra dirección, bastante avergonzado.

-pero Mello… ¿no crees que será un poco…?

-sólo hazlo y ya.

Así que, resignado, Matt avanzó con cuidado para no resbalar y tomó el broche. De verdad, Mello tenía hecho un desastre al pobre accesorio, ya que al ser tan delgado había tenido que hacerle un agujero adicional, y digamos que no había quedado muy bien. Así que el pelirrojo, a pesar de intentarlo con fuerza, no pudo con el cuero humedecido con el vapor, así que se tuvo que agachar para poder ver mejor. Al notar esto, Mello se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado. Las cosas se ponían cada vez más raras.

Finalmente, el ajustado hoyo cedió, y de hecho, rompió el cinturón por la mitad. El rubio hubiese querido golpear a Matt hasta dejarle inconciente, pero tuvo sus manos ocupadas en sostener sus pantalones, que libres de la correa de cuero casi se caen.

-bueno, ya está. Lo siento por el cinturón…-el pelirrojo estaba visiblemente avergonzado, ya que esa escena podía ser fácilmente malentendida. Así que se levantó rápidamente y se dispuso a irse al fin, pero otra cosa lo detuvo, no Mello esta vez. Era la puerta del baño, alguien la estaba abriendo.

El rubio entró inexplicablemente en pánico.- Matt, ven aquí. Ahora.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-¡ven!-mientras tomaba todas sus cosas y las metía a la ducha (con el agua aún encendida) le hacía señas al pelirrojo para que se acercara.

-¿qué? ¿Por qué…?

-¿Qué crees que piense el inútil que va a entrar al baño si nos ve a los dos aquí?

-no lo sé…

-serás idiota. Entra rápido.- ante la insistencia de su amigo, Matt se acercó a la ducha, pero al ver que el agua aún caía, dudó un segundo.

-Mello, no quiero mojarme…

-entra.

-Mello, por favor…

-entra ahora.

-pero…

-¿qué entiendes por ahora?- dijo finalmente, y le empujó dentro.

Apenas ingresó, sintió como el agua le corría por las ropas y por el cabello, empapándole. ¿Qué se proponía Mello? Inmediatamente después, el rubio entró, mojándose entero también.

-¿Mello qué…?

-¡shh! Está adentro.- efectivamente, se oían pasos inseguros en el interior del baño, que resonaban con fuerza. Matt entendía cada vez menos.

-Mello, si hubieses entrado tú y yo me hubiese quedado fuera ¿no hubiese sido más lógico?

Mierda, Matt tenía razón. Pero ya estaba hecho, así que el rubio sólo atinó a hacerle callar otra vez.

En el estrecho espacio de la ducha no había lugar para acomodarse, mucho menos mientras el agua corre y tú no tienes intenciones de mojarte. Así que ambos amigos estaban prácticamente pegados el uno al otro, bastante incómodos en realidad. Mello intentaba que sus pantalones (cada vez más pesados por culpa del agua) se quedasen en su lugar, mientras Matt intentaba dejar la mayor cantidad de aire entre el rubio y él.

Los pasos se acercaban lentamente, por lo que Mello retrocedió instintivamente, apegándose a Matt, a quien ya se le había acabado el espacio. Entonces, mientras el pelirrojo sentía un calor que no tenía nada que ver con el agua tibia y Mello intentaba ignorar el revoloteo del estómago, tocaron la puerta de la ducha.

Ambos chicos se sobresaltaron, pero guardaron silencio. Las duchas, como eran de uso común, no tenían pestillo, ya que si alguien veía el agua corriendo y escuchaba al ocupante bañándose era bastante improbable que abriera la puerta. Pero como ambos amigos no querían ser notados, sólo tenían una remota posibilidad de que el semidormido visitante nocturno se retirase… pero como no, las cosas no resultaron tan simples.

-que… ¡¿Matt?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí… y con él?!- las cosas eran ya bastante malas, ya que quien gritaba era una chica, pero no cualquier chica…

-¡Linda!- gritaron el rubio y el pelirrojo a la vez

-¿Qué mierda haces en el baño de hombres?-preguntó el rubio, sonrojado pero sin dejarse amedrentar.

-¿de hombres? ¡Este es el baño de mujeres, idiota!- Matt abrió los ojos, impresionado. Eso explicaba la ausencia de orinales. Mientras hablaba, la chica miraba al pelirrojo con una expresión de asombro que no auguraba nada bueno. -¿así que era eso? ¿Por eso no me querías invitar a salir? por… ¡por un chico!- la castaña estaba cada vez más alterada, por lo que subía la voz a cada palabra que decía.

-Linda, sea lo que sea que estés pensando estás mal. Esto es un enorme malentendido. Y sobre lo de invitarte, yo nunca dije que me gustaras, así que…- Mello le tapó la boca con su mano, pero Linda ya había captado lo esencial.

-eres un… tú… ¡arrggg! ¡Te detesto, a ti y a tu novio!- ambos amigos se sobresaltaron con esa palabra ¿novio? -y no creas que me voy a guardar esa foto de los dos por más tiempo. ¡Todo el mundo va a saber esto!-mientras hablaba, sacó su celular del bolsillo, para sacarles más fotos o para restregarles la otra en la cara, pero Mello fue más rápido. Tomó el aparato de las manos de la despechada chica y lo arrojó al agua.

-oh vaya, mala suerte creo. Que frágil es la tecnología, ¿no?-dijo con maldad.

Linda se quedó en su lugar, bastante impresionada por la rápida acción del rubio. Pero a penas recuperó la movilidad y la facultad de hablar, lanzó un chillido que los sobresaltó a ambos y se cubrió los ojos.

-¡maldito rubio indecente! ¡Cabrón pervertido! ¡Si para esto usas los baños…!-los dos amigos no entendieron a lo que se refería la castaña, hasta que Mello notó que al tomar el celular había soltado sus pantalones, con obvios resultados.

El rubio recojió la prenda con rapidez, y mientras Linda chillaba y se cubría los ojos, ambos chicos tomaron todo y se largaron corriendo del cuarto en dirección a la habitación de Matt. Una vez lejos de la chica, Mello, aún algo herido en su amor propio, comenzó a fanfarronear.

-vaya inútil despechada, ¿cierto?- miró a su amigo, esperando que captase la broma, pero el pelirrojo no se rió.

-no fue buena idea, y lo sabes. Ahora la tendremos en nuestra contra, y si tanto te preocupa lo que piensen los demás, preocúpate de los rumores que va a iniciar Linda a partir de ahora.

-ah, ya sabía que te podrías de parte de ella. Después de todo, es una de tus admiradoras, ¿no es así?- dijo el rubio en tono ácido.

-Mello, ya hablamos de eso. No comiences de nuevo con esa discusión.

- ah claro, a ti te conviene, ¿cierto? Te gusta que las chicas se derritan cuando pasas, y que te griten estupideces cursis…

-no, de hecho ese eres tú. Ya basta, Mello. Eres muy desagradable cuando te pones así de imbécil.- Matt alargó el paso, ansioso por llegar a su pieza y cerrarle la puerta en las narices al problemático rubio, ya que aún tenía sueño y no tenía ganas de discutir. Pero su amigo aceleró el paso.

-¡Matt! ¡Ah vamos! ¡Era una broma! ¿Qué no tienes sentido del humor?

El aludido se volteó, y su cara de enojo detuvo el avance de su amigo en seguida. -en serio, me estás comenzando a cansar. Eres un egocéntrico, mi vida no gira en función tuya. Estoy agotado y no tengo ganas de escuchar tus idioteces por más tiempo.

-Matt, ¿Qué mierda te pasa?- dijo el rubio fingiendo desinterés.

-¿y aún te lo preguntas? Con todo esto de la campaña y las estupideces que haces me estoy estresando. La verdad, yo no tuve nunca intenciones de hacer nada de esto, y resulta que cada cosa que haces me termina afectando a mi.- se puso frente al rubio, sus ojos verdes brillando de exasperación. -¿hasta cuando piensas seguir, Mello? Se ve a leguas que lo único que quieres es un poco de poder y respeto. Imbécil. Además eres desagradable porque en el fondo no tienes argumentos para rebatir nada, y te pones violento y crees que impones. ¡Eso es patético!

Al fin, varias semanas de frustración encontraban un escape fácil y rápido, aunque a costas de su mejor amigo. Lo peor de todo es que lo que decía Matt era verdad, y la verdad hiere más que cualquier cosa. Por eso el rubio se quedó en su lugar, mientras su juguetona sonrisa resbalaba de su cara.

Después de un largo silencio, Mello finalmente habló con la vista pegada al suelo. -bueno, si así lo crees… creo que nos irá mejor por separado. Buenas noches, Matt. Descansa.- dicho esto volteó y se dirigió a su habitación con paso lento, el cabello y las ropas aún estilando. Mientras, Matt, demasiado tarde, se daba cuenta que había usado a su amigo como remedio al estrés, y se había encabronado con él aunque no le hubiera hecho nada. Había sido sincero, pero hay formas y formas de decir las cosas, y el pelirrojo se sintió fatal cuando vio que el rubio se iba cabizbajo y sin una mirada atrás directo a su habitación.

* * *

_OWWW! me dio mucha pena escribir a Mello así... :(_

_¿que pensaron? ¿ideas, planes para Near, felicitaciones, lo que sea?_

_mandalo con un review... ¡como los de aquí! :D_

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

_**Leo ampi**_

_Hola!  
creo que hubo un error XD  
¡tu review es exactamente el mismo que el del chap anterior!  
no me lo explico la verdad... pero bueno :P  
igualmente gracias y muchos saludos ^^_

_Adieu!_

_**:)**_

_Hola!  
me encanta que te encante :D  
lo de Matt y Mello... son lindos por definición, yo no tengo ningún credito en ese sentido XD  
jajaja, a ver, Matt es de Mello y siempre lo será (si te atreves a razonar con el rubio allá tu, a lo mejor te llevas un trocito :P)  
lo siento pero Near es algo así como el malo de la pelicula... si hubiese alguien más malvado en esta casa lo pondría, ya que el albino es bastante popular...  
suerte para ti y muchos piropos ;)_

_Adieu!_

_**o0okirao0o**_

_Hola!  
ajajajaja sí wiki me ha salvado de más de una  
cuando escribí el beso cási me pongo roja yo XD no sé de donde salen esas escenas...  
gracias por el apoyo :D y ojala que este chap te guste también_

_Adieu!_

_**Luna Ultravioleta**_

_Hola!  
guau! parece que los besos de Matt y Mello dan descargas eléctricas XD  
¡bienvenida de vuelta al mundo de los vivos!  
ajá... nuestro albino siniestro ya tiene otra cosa en mente... pero no se sabe como reaccionará ahora que los chicos están peleados... CHAN!  
jeje me alegro de las propiedades eléctricas de los besos XD  
bueno, ojala que te haya gustado no más ^^  
SUPER BESOOO!!_

_Adieu!_

_**kira_neko**_

_Hola!  
¡me alegro de lo de tu compu! a mi me ha pasado y no es nada agradable...  
pero bueh, aquí estás :)  
jeje que bien que te haya gustado el beso, ya vienen algunos más en camino :P  
me alegro de que te guste! ^^  
jaja deja lo que piensas no más y harás a esta cabra muy feliz_

_Adieu!_

_**Maundrell**_

_Hola! XD  
sí, las partes del dormitorio eran 100% hormonas :P  
pero así somos los quinceañeros, según creo...  
me alegro de que guste^^ de verdad da mucha ilusión  
jaja lo de la disco está en proceso (en mi mente) y creo que va a ser aceptablemente... no sé la verdad -.-U  
bueno, gracias como siempre :P_

_Adieu!_

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

_siiiii! reviews reviews!! :D_

_bueno, este chap ya se acabó, pero quedan elecciones y hormonas para rato XD_

_PRÓXIMAMENTE: 8. por el bien del movimiento_

_¿qué pasará con la discusión de este chap?_

_averiguenlo en el próximo XD_

_gracias lectores! (reverencias) me encanta leerlos y entretenerlos ^^_

_nos vemos (o leemos... ya saben)  
_

_Adieu!_

_**PD:** creo que se me olvidó algo... lo pondré y les avisaré en cuanto me acuerde. Lo sé, soy un desastre -.-U_


	8. Por el bien del movimiento

_Hola!_

_Sorry por la demora... pero esta semana no tuve tiempo ni de pensar en mis chicos :(_

_pero bueno, aquí estamos de vuelta con nuestra lista favorita!_

_gracias a los que han apoyado esta historia que ya va en sus (redoble de tambores) 27 reviews!! Kyaaa!!_

_bueno, mejor dejo de dar la lata, me explayo más al final :P_

_...claro..._

_**DISC:** Death Note, el Wammi's, Near, Linda (el personaje, su personalidad en esta historia es... cási 100% mia), L (salio nombrado en un chap XD), Roger, (L)Matt y Mello(L) no son mios. Si alguien dice lo contrario, Don Chuck le dará una patada voladora triple y Kira le matará de un ataque al corazón¬¬_

_...algún día tendré mi propio manga...  
_

**

* * *

8. por el bien del movimiento**

No tenía salida. Intentaba soltarse, pero le tenía bien apretujado contra la pared. Sus brazos, a ambos lados de su cuerpo y sujetándole las muñecas le cortaban toda vía de escape, y el hecho de haber perdido el control de la situación le incomodaba sobremanera. No es que no le agradase, la verdad, pero le ponía nervioso, como cada cosa que era incapaz de controlar. Aunque quizás por eso mismo le gustaba tanto…

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Cerró la puerta de la habitación con auténtico mal humor, mientras restregaba una toalla contra su cabello. No le gustaba el hecho de estar solo, pero no estaba dispuesto a perdonar tan fácilmente. Suspiró con cansancio. Esa noche tampoco había podido dormir, y eso no le ayudaba precisamente a controlar su genio. Finalmente, Mello tomó la barra de chocolate que había en su mesita de noche y comenzó a mascarlo pensativamente, mientras se recostaba en la cama. Pero eso no lo relajó, mucho menos cuando recordó que ese dulce había sido regalo de Matt. Lo arrojó lejos, sin preocuparse de donde caía, y se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada.

Esa mañana el desayuno había sido horriblemente desagradable, ya que sumado a los fans y detractores (los unos intentando impedir un bombardeo masivo con globos de agua por parte de los otros, resultando en que uno de los proyectiles le había llegado en plena cabeza), estaba el hecho de que el pelirrojo de goggles ni siquiera se había dignado a aparecer. No es que quisiera verle precisamente, pero le habría agradado poder pegarle un puñetazo, por todo lo que no le había dicho la noche anterior. Perdido como estaba en sus pensamientos, y sin recordar lo que había hecho, tanteó la mesita de noche buscando el chocolate, y al no encontrarlo se hundió aún más en su propia rabia. ¿Qué se creía ese cabrón de mierda para gritarle esas cosas?

-prekleto, prekleto, prekleto… (Maldición, maldición, maldición)-murmuraba. Mientras presionaba aún más la almohada contra su rostro, hasta que se sintió ahogar. Luego, la tiró lejos, botando su lámpara del escritorio. Eso no le ayudó precisamente a tranquilizarse.

Finalmente, se levantó y fue a recoger la lámpara. Al llegar allí, descubrió que se había roto la bombilla, por lo que tendría que buscar otra y limpiar los vidrios antes de que se hiriese con uno.

Sin dejar de maldecir en voz baja, comenzó a recoger los pedazos lentamente uno a uno. Pero cundo ya estaba por terminar, un borde irregular se le deslizó por el dedo, dejando un profundo corte.

-¡ah, sranje! ¡Esto ya no puede ir peor!- mientras decía esto, dejó caer todos los vidrios al piso de nuevo. Finalmente, se levantó muy enojado y se dirigió al baño a buscar papel higiénico, mientras presionaba la herida. Pero mientras caminaba, por su mente pasó la palabra "karma", quizás sí se merecía todo eso, el corte con el vidrio y la pelea con Matt…

Bufó con enojo. Su ego aún llevaba la delantera y no aceptaría críticas tan duras del pelirrojo. Así que intentando mantener el asunto fuera de su mente, entró al primer baño que encontró, que por suerte estaba vacío. Pero aún así le hubiese gustado que el destino, o lo que fuera, le hubiese hecho encontrarse con Matt en ese lugar…

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Se sentía observado. Maldita fuera la hora en la que había decidido ir a almorzar (se había saltado el desayuno y ya le estaba pesando), ya que las miradas y los murmullos le seguían por doquier. Muchas chicas le miraban con despecho en grupos desde las esquinas, y los hombres le miraban con caras divertidas, como si se rieran de él a sus espaldas. Matt no sabía que era lo que pasaba, ni que le podría haber hecho blanco de burlas y habladurías, pero sea lo que fuese, no le gustaría saber. Lo mejor, decidió resignado, era volver por donde había venido, ya que se imaginaba la escena que se armaría en cuanto llegase al comedor. Ya tenía suficientes cosas en que pensar como para agregarles el desmentir un rumor, fuera cual fuese.

Pero este al parecer no era su día, ya que al doblar por una esquina se encontró cara a cara con Linda, a quien había visto la noche anterior en una situación bastante comprometedora. Intentó pasar a su lado de forma rápida y discreta, pero cuando creía que la chica no iba a aprovechar esa oportunidad para molestarle, esta le gritó desde la otra punta del pasillo.

-¡eh, Matt! ¿Cómo estuvo la ducha de anoche? ¡Espero que tú y Mello se la hayan pasado bien!-hubo risas en todo el pasillo, y el pelirrojo sintió como se le subían los colores al rostro. ¡Así que eso era de lo que todo el mundo hablaba! Pero en vez de responder, volteó con un encogimiento de hombros y se fue a su habitación, seguido por las risas burlonas de todo el Wammi's.

No se había equivocado, ya que todo el orfanato, en el lapso entre el desayuno y el almuerzo, se había llenado de rumores, y como Mello y él eran candidatos al presidente y vicepresidente respectivamente…

Suspiró. Ahí estaba el otro asunto que le preocupaba. A pesar de saber que todo lo que había dicho era cierto, estaba conciente de que había herido a su amigo en lo más profundo de su ego, y como Matt era conciente de ello, tenía claro que era él quien se había equivocado, quizá no en lo que quería decir, pero sí en el cómo.

Mientras cavilaba, dejó de prestar atención al camino. No tenía ganas de volver a su habitación (probablemente muriese de inanición si se seguía encerrando allí), y como no tenía nada que hacer realmente decidió caminar hacia ningún sentido en específico por el orfanato. Cuando volvió a prestar atención vio que estaba cerca del almacén del Wammi's House, donde se guardan las cosas de utilería. No tenía reales intenciones de ingresar, pero cuando notó que la puerta estaba entronada le picó la curiosidad y decidió echar un vistazo. Pero cuando acercó la mano al pomo de la puerta, ésta se abrió con brusquedad hacia dentro, y el pelirrojo notó con bochorno que el que estaba ocupando la estancia no era otro que Mello.

Ambos chicos se miraron frente a frente unos minutos en completo silencio. Matt, con la boca ligeramente entreabierta, intentaba pensar en algo que decir cuando notó que la mano de su amigo estaba toscamente vendada y algo manchada de sangre. Hizo el ademán de ayudarle, pero el rubio no tenía intenciones de dejarse auxiliar, por lo que torció la boca y entronó levemente los ojos antes de girar en dirección de su habitación, pasando por el lado del muchacho de los goggles sin mirarle una segunda vez. Matt se quedó unos momentos más frente a la ahora cerrada puerta, con la mete completamente en blanco. Tendría que haber dicho algo, haberse disculpado o por lo menos hacer algo más que mirarle con cara de imbécil.

-ahh… ¿por qué seré tan idiota?-se dijo, y golpeó su cabeza contra la puerta de la bodega.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Mientras comía, Near estaba sinceramente impresionado. Sus planes iban viento en popa, y él no había movido un dedo para realizarlos. Es decir, es verdad que había despertado intencionalmente a Linda cuando ambos amigos coincidieron en el baño, y que la había hecho creer que beber varios litros de agua antes de dormir curaba el acné, pero a parte de eso todo había salido de maravillas. Y como había hecho "las paces" con el rubio, no había manera de que ambos chicos notaran su mano en la disputa. En resumen, todo un plan maestro.

Mientras, un fuerte aplauso le advirtió que Linda se acercaba a la mesa, por lo que cambió su semblante alegre (una leve y perturbadora sonrisa) por la habitual expresión neutra.

-¡ah, blanquito! ¡De verdad nos aman!-se sentó como una reina que ocupa el trono en los sencillos bancos del comedor.- ¡creo que ahora sí que ganaremos sin impedimentos!

-ni te imaginas…-musitó Near

-¿Qué dices?

-nada Linda. Estoy de acuerdo contigo.-lo único que realmente le molestaba de seguir con sus planes era el hecho de tener que aguantar a la castaña por un buen período más, pero mientras pensaba en su meta sabía que todo valdría la pena.

Dejó que la chica divagara acerca de planes de gobierno, proyectos para el Wammi's y otras cosas de ese estilo, asintiendo en las pausas y soltando un ocasional "ajá" para variar las respuestas. Dudaba que aguantase mucho más no ser el que diese las órdenes, pero la experiencia le enseñaba que con paciencia y una buena planificación se obtiene todo lo que deseas. Así que dejó que Linda creyese que estaba al mando de una revolución o algo así, mientras planificaba su siguiente paso. Como el rubio y su mascota estaban fuera de juego, sólo le quedaba ganar las elecciones y con eso ir de a poco deslizando cosas en su beneficio, hasta que finalmente todo volviese a la normalidad y esta rebelión quedase sepultada para siempre. Y con estos alegres pensamientos, se levantó de la mesa y fue a dejar su bandeja, mientras Linda le seguía, contándole millones de cosas que no le interesaban en realidad.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Matt no fue a comer. En vez de eso, continuó jugando con su PSP en su cuarto para disipar las tensiones del día. ¡Esta de verdad había sido una jornada de mierda! Mientras pasaba etapa tras etapa y subía nivel tras nivel, sentía su estómago rugir pidiendo alimento, pero no le hizo caso. Realmente, le agradaba sentir esa sensación, ya que le hacía olvidar la culpabilidad de no haberse disculpado con Mello…

Esperen. Eso es masoquismo. El descubrimiento lo impactó de tal manera que dejó de presionar los botones de su consola, por lo que su personaje finalmente murió acribillado por algún monstruo. ¿Se sentía tan mal que pensaba que sufrir por su cuenta le iba a mitigar la culpa? Ese era un pensamiento bastante idiota, la verdad. Ahora además de sentirse mal por dentro se le sumaba el hecho de estar hambriento, por lo que era una especie de coctel de sufrimiento.

-no seas idiota, Matt. Levántate y come algo.-dijo para sí. El hecho de no conversar con nadie le había hecho comenzar a hablar consigo mismo para no volverse loco.

Finalmente, se atrevió a salir de su madriguera (su habitación estaba tan desordenada que el apelativo no era desacertado), ya que por la hora estaba bastante seguro de que no habría nadie en los pasillos.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Mello trastabillaba por el corredor desierto. Ahora se daba cuenta de que el no comer ni dormir era una pésima combinación, ya que se sentía débil y estúpido. Además, nuevamente había arrojado una almohada hacia su lámpara, con la mala suerte de que antes de chocar con ésta rompió también la luz del techo, por lo que su habitación estaba completamente a oscuras. Para rematar, había resbalado con la barra de chocolate que había arrojado al suelo esa tarde, y ahora le dolía la cabeza por el fuerte golpe que se había dado.

Estaba tan ofuscado que no escuchó a tiempo los pasos que venían por el pasillo, que se acercaban rápidamente. Porque él si le había visto, y Matt no iba a perder la oportunidad de hablar finalmente con Mello, por más que este se resistiese.

-¡eh, Mello!- le llamó finalmente, precipitándose a su encuentro. El rubio alzó los ojos, pero al reconocer a su amigo, dio media vuelta e intentó ir rápidamente de vuelta a su habitación. Pero el pelirrojo fue más rápido, y le tomó desde la parte de atrás de su polera.

-suéltame.-dijo, sin voltearse.

-pero…

-no lo repetiré.- el rubio estaba que estallaba. ¿No quería estar sólo? ¿No le consideraba un ególatra cansador? Entonces que se fuese a la mierda. A él no le importaba.

-Mello, mírame por favor.- el tono suplicante del pelirrojo casi le hace ablandarse, pero estaba demasiado sentido como para atender a este sentimiento. Así que de un manotazo hizo que Matt le soltase, y pudo dirigirse libremente a su habitación.

En cuanto al de goggles, el actuar de Mello le dejó quieto en su lugar. Al parecer le había herido de una forma más profunda de lo que había pensado en un principio. Pero su actitud también le dolía, más de lo que normalmente tendría que ser. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Desde cuando sentía tanto lo que Mello hacía o dejaba de hacer? Era muy sospechoso, pero al parecer al rubio le pasaba algo parecido. Esto le dio una idea, ya que si le hacía ver que estaba tan sentido como él podría por lo menos volver a hablarle. Así que adelantándose de un par de zancadas, tomó al chico de un brazo y le arrastró hacia un lugar en concreto.

-¡ah, sranje! ¡Qué crees que haces, Nedostojan baraba (cabrón inútil)! ¡Suéltame ahora!- intentó desasirse con todas sus fuerzas, pero Matt estaba ocupando toda su energía en este intento desesperado por recuperarle. Finalmente, el rubio decidió intentar razonar con él. -¿se podría saber a dónde me llevas, imbécil?

-ya lo sabrás. Esto es algo así como… una reunión de lista de emergencia.-el chico no lo comprendió en un principio, pero después reconoció el pasillo del armario escobero, el Cuartel General de la lista M. Suspiró. Que no se le ocurriera pensar que le compraría con sentimentalismos baratos.

El pelirrojo abrió la puerta con cuidado para no hacer más ruido del necesario (después de todo era tarde y el orfanato entero debería estar durmiendo), y después empujó a su amigo dentro. Luego, entró él mismo y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Ahora estaban en el lugar ideal para conversar en privado, pero el problema era que Mello, el más elocuente de los dos, no tenía intenciones de comenzar la charla, por lo que Matt tuvo la penosa labor de comenzar el diálogo.

-y bueno… ¿Qué tal fue tu día?- comenzó, nerviosamente. Mello no respondió.-ah… sí, el mío fue pésimo también.- se dejó caer, sentándose en el suelo. El esfuerzo, sumado al hecho de que llevaba semanas sin dormir y un día sin comer, le había dejado agotado al mínimo de sus fuerzas.-bueno, supongo que sabes qué es lo que voy decir, ¿no?

Mello le fulminó con la mirada.-lo dejaste más que claro ayer. No necesito que lo digas de nuevo. Ahora déjame salir de aquí. Estoy cansado y se nota a leguas que tú también lo estás. Así que déjate de idioteces.-hizo un movimiento vacilante hacia delante, como si quisiese hacer el intento de empujarle, pero Matt entró en guardia en seguida, por lo que el delgado rubio desistió y se sentó en el suelo también.

-no me malinterpretes, por favor. Sólo te pido que me escuches un momento. Si no te gusta lo que oyes, te dejaré salir. Pero te estoy pidiendo una oportunidad, así que por favor hazme caso un momento.- Mello dudó un segundo, pero resignado volteó la cabeza para mirar al pelirrojo.

-bien, te escucho. Pero que sea rápido.

-mira, yo quería decir que lo siento por lo que dije ayer. Fui un imbécil, y tienes todo el derecho del mundo para insultarme y enojarte conmigo…

-sí, claro. Suena muy lindo, pero te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que eso es lo que de verdad piensas. No soy idiota y lo sabes.

Matt se mordió el labio. Eso era verdad. Tendría que atacar pues desde otro ángulo. –de acuerdo. Es verdad. Pero eso no justifica el hecho de que te haya sacado en cara todos tus defectos. Esas cosas no se hacen, mucho menos a los amigos. De verdad, lo siento Mello. No fue mi intención herirte tanto. ¿Me perdonas?

El rubio se levantó lentamente e hizo el ademán de avanzar. Matt creyó que eso iba a ser un fraternal abrazo de reconciliación, pero cuando se puso de pie y se acercó un poco, recibió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla. Mello le había pegado un puñetazo, y con tal fuerza que el pelirrojo cayó sentado en el armario. Nuevamente sorprendido, se palpó el lugar en el que había impactado el puño de su amigo, mientras unas lágrimas involuntarias caían de sus ojos.

-te lo mereces, imbécil.-cuando Matt levantó la vista el rubio ya se había volteado, pero habría jurado que se había estado limpiando la cara, como si también hubiese derramado un par de lágrimas. Esto le hizo ver que, después de todo, estaban en la misma situación. Odiaban estar separados, pero Mello nunca lo admitiría abiertamente, por más que eso le causara el mismo dolor que a su amigo. Y ahora que se estaba yendo, intentando abrir la puerta del armario en donde tanto habían planificado juntos, supo que era hora de hacer algo drástico. Así que se levantó con rapidez, usando los últimos restos de energía que le quedaban, tomó a su amigo de un brazo y lo hizo voltear con brusquedad.

Mello, sorprendido, no tuvo tiempo de oponer resistencia cuando el pelirrojo le sujetó con fuerza ambos brazos y le aplastó contra la pared con su cuerpo. Le miró unos segundos a los ojos, confundido, y vio que estaban brillantes por el reciente arrebato, pero llenos de seguridad a pesar de las marcadas ojeras que exhibía.

Matt, por su parte, supo que ya había llegado demasiado lejos como para echarse atrás, a pesar de que no estaba para nada seguro de lo que hacía y de cómo reaccionaría su amigo. Pero aún así dejó que la misma energía impulsiva que le había hecho insultar a su amigo el día anterior le guiase, y mientras Mello comenzaba a intentar zafarse hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento, cerró los ojos y le besó por segunda vez.

El rubio abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, e incluso dejó de intentar soltarse. Se intentó convencer de que no quería hacerlo, de que era extraño y de muchas otras cosas, pero Matt era tan insistente que todos esos pensamientos se fundieron y se mezclaron, hasta que ya no pensó en nada más. Sentía las manos del pelirrojo tomando con fuerza sus muñecas, también el hecho de que le estaba presionando contra la pared, pero lo sentía como irreal, como si no fuese él quien estaba incómodo dentro de un armario. Lo único que de verdad sentía eran los labios de Matt contra los suyos, que le decían todo lo que el chico había sido demasiado torpe como para expresar con palabras. Así que dejó de fingir que le era indiferente, o que le odiaba por lo que le había dicho, cerró también los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Pero justo en ese momento, sintió disminuir la fuerza con la que el chico le sujetaba, así como que se separaba lentamente y dejaba de responder. Finalmente, y ante el asombro de Mello, a Matt se le doblaron las rodillas y su cabeza cayó como sin gobierno en el hombro del rubio, quien le sujetó, levemente asustado.

-Matt, ¿qué…?

-lo siento. Aún no lo sé hacer muy bien…-la voz de Matt se escuchaba apagada, como si estuviese a punto de dormirse. Mello le miró con el entrecejo fruncido, aunque sonreía levemente.

-idiota. Tu cuerpo tiene límites, debes dormir de vez en cuando…

-je, ahora ya lo sé…-en ese momento, el pelirrojo cayó inconsciente apoyado en un alarmado Mello, vencido por la fatiga, y no recordó nada más.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Lo primero que vio fue el techo de su pieza. No le extrañó, ya que el día había sido realmente deprimente, por lo que el haberse quedado durmiendo no le era extraño. Lo que sí le sorprendió fue el hecho de haberse despertado tarde, y de sentirse tan descansado. Hacía días que no dormía, y no recordaba haber comido en toda la jornada anterior. Le sonó el estómago. Probablemente tendría que ir a desayunar…

Pero cuando finalmente intentó incorporarse, vio hacia el lado y descubrió que no estaba solo después de todo. A su lado, durmiendo en una silla, estaba Mello, pero eso no tenía sentido. ¿No estaban peleados? ¿No que le había ignorado cuando se habían cruzado en el pasillo cerca de la bodega? Y para confundirle más, vio que la mano de su amigo estaba a escasos centímetros de la suya, como si le hubiese sujetado en la noche, como si se hubiesen quedado dormidos de la mano...

Y de golpe, se le vino a la mente la infame escena del armario, con todos y cada uno de sus detalles. Sintió su corazón acelerarse, al punto en que era doloroso, y soltó un leve quejido. El ruido despertó al rubio, quien vio hacia un lado, y al encontrar a su amigo despierto y con cara de susto, no encontró nada mejor que reírse.

-sranje, te ves patético así- comentó, en apariencia de muy buen humor.

-cállate. Me duele…- Mello le obligó a acostarse de nuevo empujándole contra el colchón.

-no te esfuerces. Tienes una taquicardia, relájate y respira hondo.- tomó un chocolate y lo mordió despreocupadamente, mientras Matt cumplía con las instrucciones. -eres un imbécil. Por no comer te dio fatiga y tuve que arrastrarte hasta tu pieza. Pesas más que un saco de mierda.

-vaya, que amable…- murmuró el pelirrojo con cara de mal humor. -ah, por cierto. Para dormir no necesito que sujetes mi mano. A veces eres muy cursi.- Mello se atragantó con el chocolate y se sonrojó. Le habían ganado esta.

-¿y qué hay de ti y tus arrebatos? Eso sí que es cursi.

-no me vengas con esas. Ayer dejaste más que claro que te encantan.-declaró satisfecho Matt, seguro de su victoria. Y no se equivocaba, ya que aunque el rubio intentó responder, sólo salió de su boca un gemido indefinido, lo que le provocó una carcajada.

-¡cállate, kreten!- dijo finalmente, para luego abalanzarse sobre él tomándole de su camiseta.

El pelirrojo se limitó a reír, mientras Mello se enardecía cada vez más.-estás en una pose muy rara, ¿sabes?

El rubio, que ya estaba bastante ruborizado, se puso aún más rojo al darse cuenta de que estaba a ahorcajadas encima de su amigo, y todavía más cuando éste giró y se puso encima.

-¡Matt imbécil! ¡Tu osamenta me asfixia…!- se calló a la fuerza cuando el pelirrojo le besó una vez más. Se quedó un momento en las nubes, pero luego le empujó con fuerza y le golpeó la cabeza.

-¡oye, duele!

-no te aproveches- el rubio se levantó de la cama y se cruzó de brazos, completamente sonrojado. Matt le miró con una sonrisa burlona. -… ¿qué?

-es gracioso hacerte enojar

-¿… tienes algún tipo de enfermedad mental?

-ah ya basta. Vuelve aquí.-el pelirrojo indicó con un gesto el escaso espacio que quedaba en su cama. Mello le miró con odio, pero accedió. Como la vez anterior, se quedaron en silencio unos momentos.

-oye Matt… ¿crees que esto nos va a afectar con la campaña?-preguntó el rubio después de un rato. El aludido pensó unos momentos antes de responder.

-no creo. Pero voy a tener que renunciar a mis fans, supongo.-ambos rieron unos momentos, algo incómodos todavía. –pero poniéndonos más serios… sobre lo de ayer… ¿sin rencores?

Mello pensó unos segundos -aún no te perdono del todo. Pero siempre y cuando no hables de que me viste un poco "emocional"…

-...¿Llorando?

-no estaba llorando. El armario tenía mucho polvo, y creo que algo se metió en mi ojo.

-¿en serio?- dijo Matt en tono sarcástico, ganándose otro golpe por parte del rubio. -¡hey, deja de matar mis neuronas, no tienen la culpa de que seas tan… "emocional"!

-y tú deja de ser tan imbécil. Quédate aquí, voy a buscar el desayuno.

-pero yo puedo…- al intentar levantarse, notó de nuevo el dolor en el pecho, por lo que se volvió a acostar.

-no, no puedes. Ahora vuelvo.- dijo, y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Una vez afuera, frunció el entrecejo, extrañado. No es que tuviese mucha experiencia, pero tener un momento romántico con su mejor amigo no era algo que estuviese entre sus parámetros de "normalidad"…

Se encogió de hombros. ¿A quién le importaba? Al final, si a Linda o a otra persona no le parecía, allá ellos. Él y Matt siempre habían estado juntos en cierta forma, por lo que si cambiaban un poco las "reglas", era más o menos lo mismo. Y además, estaba todo el rollo de las listas, y las elecciones que se les venían encima de nuevo. Si no estaban unidos, la lista L les daría una paliza, así que por el bien del movimiento (y en alguna medida de ellos mismos, aunque Mello no se lo admitiese a sí mismo) lo mejor era que estuviesen en buenos términos. Y con esos pensamientos, sumados al buen sueño de la noche anterior, comenzó a pensar nuevamente en sus estrategias de campaña, sintiendo que el peso que durante tanto tiempo había tenido en su subconsciente, el mismo que no le había dejado comer ni descansar durante semanas, había finalmente desaparecido.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Near alzó las cejas cuando vio aparecer a su rubio competidor, y aún más cuando notó que iba directamente a buscar una bandeja. Cuando las cosas iban mal para él, el albino había notado que Mello no comía nada más que chocolate en grandes cantidades, o nada en última estancia. Por lo que el hecho de que sacase no una ni dos, sino que diez tostadas y un par de platos de cereales con leche era de veras preocupante en relación con sus planes, ya que indicaba que las cosas le estaban saliendo bien. Así que con bastante curiosidad fue directamente hacia el chico, para averiguar de una vez por todas que era lo que en realidad pasaba.

Al voltear para irse del comedor, el rubio se encontró cara a cara con Near, lo que no fue precisamente de su agrado.

-Near…

-Mello…

-… ¿necesitas algo?-dijo entre diente. Se notaba a leguas que Mello intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no comenzar las hostilidades, ya que aún se acordaba del trato hecho con el albino.

-no, nada en realidad. Te ves… descansado hoy.- Mello alzó las cejas, pero no hizo ningún comentario sarcástico. -¿…buenas noticias?

-…algo así.

-…buen desayuno- dijo Near, señalando la bien surtida bandeja que sostenía el rubio.

-eh, sí… gracias, supongo…

-¿todo para ti?

-eh… Near tengo que irme.

-ah, claro. Luego nos vemos.

-sí…-Mello se fue rápidamente, alarmado por la conducta del albino, bastante sospechosa. Pero para Near la breve conversación fue más que suficiente. Al parecer, tendría que trabajar más duro que nunca para culminar sus planes con éxito, ya que sabía que si el rubio tenía el apoyo de Matt era perfectamente capaz de desbaratar sus maquinaciones. Pero en ese momento escuchó la voz de Linda que le llamaba para discutir esto o aquello, por lo que tuvo que dejar sus pensamientos para fingir interés en lo que decía la candidata.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Varios chicos conversaban en el pasillo, bastante animados al parecer. El tema era uno solo: las próximas elecciones. Los rumores esparcidos por Linda respecto a las supuestas "conductas inmorales" de los candidatos de la lista M no habían sido desmentidos por éstos, pero el hecho de que se les viera juntos por los corredores como siempre era prueba suficiente para todos de que no tenían nada que ocultar, así que el rumor había perdido credibilidad rápidamente.

Pero mientras conversaban sobre estos ya viejos temas, pasó la famosa lista M por su lado, por lo que se callaron rápidamente. Pero ambos amigos estaban agradablemente ocupados planeando esto y aquello, por lo que los chicos no tuvieron que temerle por esta vez a la ira del rubio.

Mello, antes temido y respetado, era ahora todo un líder de opinión para muchos de los posibles votantes, ya que al parecer había cambiado los puños por las palabras en el transcurso de la campaña. Matt, mientras tanto, era bastante querido por todos y sobre todo por las chicas, ya que antes de la toma había sido más bien retraído e incapaz de abandonar su cuarto para algo que no fuese buscar baterías para su PSP. Pero ahora que se le veía más seguido, era todo un misterio para las hormonales adolescentes del Wammi's House.

Pero el chico no parecía realmente interesado en ninguna de las admiradoras que tímidamente se le acercaban, aunque para todas tenía una (nerviosa) sonrisa. La verdad es que estaba bastante estresado, planificando esto y aquello, decidiendo sobre tal situación y tal otra. Pero teniendo ahora a Mello a su lado, y habiendo pasado ya por algo similar, todo se le hacía más fácil, sobre todo porque ahora era capaz de dormir toda la noche sin parar, cuando su rubio compañero le dejaba hacerlo.

Mello, por su parte, estaba en el séptimo cielo. Era apoyado por muchos y admirado por todos, sus discursos se habían vuelto realmente buenos de alguna forma y sobre todo, Matt le apoyaba ahora en todo sentido. Ambos chicos se sorprendían de lo bien que iban las cosas, aunque aún no tenían nombre para el tipo de relación que tenían. Porque, en palabras de Mello, "beseda je ljubezen dekleta in mehkužci" (la palabra amor es de niñas y maricones).

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Era tarde, muy tarde, y un par de chicos iban aguantándose la risa con un objeto muy pesado por el silencioso corredor. Estaban bastante aburridos esa noche, y decidieron hacer algo para variar la rutina en vez de preparar la campaña. Y Mello tuvo la genial idea de robar la televisión de la sala común de juegos.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Matt, conectaron a toda velocidad la televisión en la terminal de corriente más cercana. Una vez lista, el pelirrojo hizo los honores y encendió el aparato, y entre ambos (uno con el control remoto y el otro con los botones del tablero, lo que era todo un fastidio en verdad), buscaron un canal en donde estuvieran dando algo decente.

-mira ese, me gusta esa serie…

-¿eso? Es una mierda. Ten un poco de paciencia, hay un canal muy bueno por aquí, sólo que no recuerdo el número…

-Mello, déjame decidir a mí. Suelta ese control de una vez…

-¡cállate!, yo tuve la puta idea, así que yo decido…

-pero yo presté la pieza, tengo derecho…

Matt se retiró de la televisión y se dirigió a su amigo, con la mano extendida para que le diese el dichoso control. El rubio hizo como que se lo pasaría, pero cuando Matt estaba por tomarlo lo retiró rápidamente.

-¡ja, crédulo!

-¡pásame eso!-dijo el pelirrojo, abalanzándose encima de Mello, que extendió el brazo para mantener el control fuera de su alcance. Ambos rieron un rato, pero la disputa se volvió más seria cada vez, hasta que ambos terminaron revolcándose en el suelo por el control remoto. Finalmente, el aparato salió volando y quedó en algún lugar sin especificar, pero no sin antes cambiar el canal por sí solo.

Lo que se vio en la pantalla fue una señora muy… bien dotada, que estaba sentada en una cama y vestida con una lencería que dejaba bien poco a la imaginación. Acto seguido, y por si esto fuera poco, entró a escena otra chica con un vestido escotado, que empujó a la otra mujer contra la cama y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente mientras la tocaba de forma provocadora…

Ambos chicos se quedaron quietos, como hipnotizados, Mello encima de Matt. El pelirrojo observaba la escena (que se volvía más candente a cada momento) con la boca entreabierta, mientras Mello alzaba las cejas cada vez más. Luego, cuando ambas chicas se hubieron sacado la ropa, el rubio habló con un hilo de voz.

-uh… Matt, ayúdame a buscar el control remoto…

-ah…-el pelirrojo no escuchaba, demasiado ocupado viendo como las mujeres iban desde la cama al jacuzzi.

Mello salió precipitadamente de encima del chico, ya que por culpa de la convincente actuación de las chicas había comenzado a sudar frío. Tragó saliva con fuerza, porque sentía seca la garganta. Matt no se movía del piso. Finalmente, el rubio apagó la televisión precipitadamente, sacando al otro chico del trance.

-eh… y bueno, ¿conectamos la consola?-dijo Mello, secándose el sudor de la frente. Eso había sido incómodo.

Matt no respondió, pero se levantó y se dirigió hacia el chico, quien le miró con las cejas alzadas. De repente tomó al rubio de los hombros con brusquedad, besándole como nunca lo había hecho antes. En cuanto a Mello, a pesar de haberse sorprendido por el repentino impulso, sintió la inclinación a responderle, probablemente por la puta película de putas. Así que mientras Matt le estrechaba con fuerza, el rubio le sujetó la parte trasera de la cabeza e insistió como nunca en el contacto. Luego, Mello sintió no sin ciento sobresalto que sus rodillas chocaban contra el borde de la cama, por lo que ambos chicos cayeron aún entrelazados sobre las sábanas.

Pero pronto las cosas tomaron otro rumbo, ya que Matt dejó sus labios y comenzó a bajar, llegando a su cuello. Mello se ruborizó e intentó apartarle, pero entonces al pelirrojo se le ocurrió la brillante idea de morderle suavemente, y el chico sintió como un ruido de difícil precisión pugnaba por salir de su garganta. Entonces, Matt rió levemente, y le miró a la cara.

-¿Qué tal?- Mello no respondió, jadeando y mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados. -¿de nuevo?

El rubio negó con la cabeza.-no… no te aproveches…-estaba muy agitado y sentía su corazón por la garganta. -apártate… tengo que… tomar agua…

El pelirrojo le dejó salir, levemente decepcionado, pero bastante divertido. Mientras, Mello salió rápidamente de la habitación y se dirigió efectivamente al baño, pero pensando solamente en darse una ducha bien fría. Al llegar al cuarto se observó en el espejo. Tenía una cara horrible, su cabello estaba todo revuelto y su flequillo mojado por el sudor. Y por si fuera poco, al notar una leve molestia, vio que tenía una marca rojiza en el cuello, con todos los dientes claramente marcados. Definitivamente, pensó, las cosas se ponían cada vez más raras.

* * *

_UUUUUI!_

_las cosas se ponen buenas! :P_

_(... ya era hora o no?)_

_bueno, ahora vienen los fantásticos y maravillosos..._

_REVIEWS_

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

_**:)**_

_Hola!  
siendo sincera, yo tampoco sé como este fic tiene tanto arrastre XD  
bueno, MattxMello es perfecto por definición, mi fic es sólo un instrumento de sus designios... (me fui en la vola -.-U)  
bueno, ahora Matt se va a... desestresar bastante gracias a Mello XD (ya sabes a lo que me refiero ;)  
bno, un besote gigantemente enorme, y mil y un piropos_

_Adieu!_

_**Luna Ultravioleta**_

_Hola!  
ohh sí, que viva Mello Bocasucia!! XD  
bueno, ahora los chicos se van a acompañar mutuamente durante mucho tiempo :P  
y se vienen más escenas como la de la ducha (y la de la pelicula) de ahora en adelante!  
un superhipersuperduper beso para ti! ^^_

_Adieu!_

_**kira_neko**_

_Hola!  
corto y preciso XD  
bueno, espero que este chap te haya gustado también ^^  
Mello ahora está como un poco más definido en su rol... bueno, me voy adelantando XD  
(vivamattseme!!)  
ok, que estes bien_

_Adieu!_

_**Maundrell**_

_Hola!  
jajaja, espero que Matt se haya reivindicado contigo en este chap :P  
bueno, la verdad es que va a ser bastante... eh, como decirlo... posesivo con el pobre rubio (y viceversa, evidentemente)  
y la vida, por supuesto :D_

_Adieu!_

_**Mond**_

_Hola!  
je, caras nuevas ^^  
no te preocupes por eso, lo pasado pasado :D (y el maldito tiempo que a todos nos falta -.-U)  
jeje es que como ya dije MattxMello es perfección XD  
gracias solamente ^^  
buen día y suerte con la prepa!_

_Adieu!_

_PD: ¿sabes a que curso equivale la prepa? yo voy en tercero medio :P_

_**Leo ampi**_

_Hola!  
je, me rei mucho leyendo el review :P  
lo siento :( gommenasai, Im so sorry o como diría Mello: oprostite!! pero de verdad no he tenido nada de tiempo y un vacío mental de la malaria máxima al cuadrado :P  
jeje, ¿sirvio la escenita subida de tono? (yo queria que siguieran pero mi fondo de pantalla de Mello me miraba con odio o.O)  
y... SIII! YA ERA HORA DE QUE SE DIERAN CUENTA DE QUE SE QUIEREEEN!!! (me estaba dando rabia a mi XD)  
jeje, no odies a la pobre espechada! es una pendeja no más que no sabe lo que hace... (aunque sea un desgraciada)  
jejeje, para mi mejor que Near lo haya querido, porque no pasa nada al final y Mello nunca mira realmente al albino como algo más que una (te cito) "maldita pelusa blanca" XD  
bueno... muchos poljubi (besos) para ti! (eslovenos, evidentemente XD)_

_Adieu!  
_

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

_Chicas! las adoro sinceramente :)_

_si no fuese por ustedes, esta historia se habría acabado hace siente chaps XD_

_bueno, ojala que les haya gustado este chap (bastante más emotivo que los anteriores -.-...)_

_PRÓXIMAMENTE: 9.(OMG! no puede ser el chap 9...) Dividir y conquistar  
_

_kukuku... más cosas subiditas de tono!_

_Adieu!_

_**PD:** el misterio del esloveno... bueno, yo no sé esloveno. La única conexión que tengo con ese país es porque una vez en mi colegio antiguo hacíamos práctica de inglés con ellos, y años más tarde cuando estaba investigando a Matt y Mello antes de empezar este fic. Pero las "elaboradas" frases de Mello en su idioma tienen una explicación simple: un gadjet de igoogle. Busquenlo! es muuuuy util :)  
_


	9. Dividir y conquistar

_Hola!_

_en recompensa por el tiempo de espera, aquí tienen servido y recién salido del word chap EXTRA GRANDE_

_sí, es enorme (11.164 palabras sin contar la presentación)_

_así que paciencia! porque es en verdad entretenido :P_

_mucha hormona, evidentemente, y ya las elecciones se nos vienen encima! :O_

_ya queda menos, chicas/ os así que los que la han seguido hasta aquí, muchas gracias!_

_bueno, ahora historia..._

_pero claro..._

_**DISC: **¿... es necesario? ok, ok... TAKESHI OBATAAAA!! no es mio :P  
_

**

* * *

**

**9. Dividir y conquistar**

No podía creer lo fácil que era. Lo único que necesitó fue ser paciente y buen actor, y todo se dio por sí mismo. A pesar de que no todo estaba pasando tal y como había pensado que pasaría, veía a su enemigo quebrándose en silencio de todas formas. Así que sólo le quedó acomodarse en su silla y disfrutar el final de todo. Porque las cosas buenas no duran para siempre…

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Era un día caluroso y todos los del Wammi's lo aprovechaban al máximo, ya que probablemente sería el último día soleado del año. El verano se iba, y la toma del orfanato ya llevaba aproximadamente dos meses y medio, pero los chicos revolucionarios no cejaban en sus esfuerzos para que todo funcionase, a pesar del cansancio.

Pero también había tiempo para el ocio, y como el sol se iría y sería reemplazado por lluvia y un frío de mil mierdas, todo mundo aprovechaba de salir y pasearse por allí, por más que el calor les hostigase un poco. Sin embargo, pronto la atención de todos se vio captada por un hecho curioso, que hizo reír a más de alguno. Porque a pesar del sol y de los buenos veinticinco grados Celsius que debían de haber en ese momento, un chico rubio iba, con cara de mal humor, con una bufanda amarrada al cuello.

Mello no hizo caso de las risas (en parte por su orgullo y en parte porque el calor ya le tenía lo suficientemente ofuscado), sino que se dirigió directamente hacia el pelirrojo Matt quien, lejos de disfrutar de los últimos restos de sol, se dedicaba a jugar con su PSP bajo un árbol, algo aparte de los animados grupos de chicos y chicas. Cuando el rubio llegó a su lado y se sentó junto a él, el chico recién le miró. Soltó una risa.

-… ¿tengo cara de ser un puto payaso? ¡Cada vez que llego te ríes como niña de colegio enamorada!-la risa de Matt se hizo más fuerte, lo que obviamente molestó a Mello aún más.-mira, kreten. Si no paras de reírte ahora te voy a meter a una lavadora, la voy a encender, voy a poner cloro y a esperar a que quedes tan blanco como Near. ¡¿Me escuchaste?!

-pero Mello… ¡te ves ridículo con esa bufanda!-el aludido apretó los puños, como si estuviese considerando seriamente estrangular al chico con la prenda. Matt reparó en eso, por lo que intentó contenerse. -¿para qué la traes puesta? Hay un sol enorme y hasta podrías cocer huevos en el pavimento…

-por si no te acuerdas, para variar es tu puta culpa.-lo dijo todo con los dientes apretados y en voz baja, pero el pelirrojo captó el mensaje.

-por favor, seguro que no está tan mal…-Mello, mirándole con una ceja alzada, tiró levemente de la bufanda dejándole ver su cuello. Se notaba claramente una fea marca amoratada en su clara piel. Matt casi se atraganta del ataque de risa, pero aún así se mantuvo en su compostura.-eh… bueno, tienes razón. Se ve bastante mal.

El rubio entrecerró los claros ojos, dejando a las claras que buscaría venganza, pero Matt había vuelto a sus videojuegos, por lo que pasó inadvertido. Pero Mello no estaba de humor como para que le ignorasen, y en parte para desquitarse, acercó el rostro cuidadosamente al cuello del pelirrojo, y mirando nerviosamente a todos lados, asegurándose de que no le vieran, pasó la lengua por un segundo por la sensible piel del chico, quien dio tal sobresalto que la consola se le cayó entre las manos, y el personaje del juego murió trágicamente al no poder matar al extraterrestre que se le venía encima. Mientras, Matt puso su mano en el cuello, con cara de sorpresa y furiosamente ruborizado. Ahora fue Mello el que rió levemente.

-estamos casi a mano. Pero cuídate las espaldas, porque todavía estoy algo enojado por lo del egocéntrico de mierda.

-Mello, eres un idiota.

-tu también, rotkvica sranje (rábano de mierda)

-rey del oxigenado

-neumen pes (perro estúpido)

-ok, ok. Tú ganas. Ahora ¿me dejas jugar?

-Beživotan kreten (sin vida imbécil)-dijo finalmente Mello, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Matt. Ahora ambos desperdiciaban el último día soleado del año, pero si podían desperdiciarlo juntos, les daba igual.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Tal y como estaba previsto, la mañana fue helada y brumosa, con bastantes nubes, pero con promesas de sol para la tarde. Aquellos que no habían sacado mantas extra, se congelaban en sus habitaciones sin remedio, pero los más previsores se quedaban recostados en sus cuartos sin ganas do moverse.

Así estaba Matt, ya que aunque tenía poco espacio en su propia cama (Mello se movía constantemente y le empujaba sin querer), se sentía cómodo y a gusto. La verdad, a veces pensaba que el rubio era mejor durmiendo, ya que no le insultaba, ni le golpeaba, ni le obligaba a hacer cosas, pero también eso le quitaba el lado divertido a la vida, ya que como su mente estaba siempre en movimiento no había tiempo para aburrirse, sobre todo si te encargas de la parte técnica del asunto.

Se estremeció levemente, ya que Mello se había apropiado de la manta más gruesa y le había destapado en la noche, y estaba que se congelaba. Por lo que una vez más intentó quitarle sus sábanas al chico. Pero por más que tirase, el rubio no las soltaba, ya que estaba prácticamente enrollado en ellas.

-Mello… suelta, me congelo…-tiró con fuerza, pero el chico seguía dormido como un tronco. Así que, resignado, decidió ir a buscar más mantas, si es que quedaba alguna.

Se levantó con dificultad, pasó por sobre Mello (el muy cabrón siguió dormido) se puso algo de abrigo y salió del cuarto. Los pasillos estaban igual o más fríos que su pieza, por lo que tiritando y con los dientes castañeando, se dirigió a la bodega. Pero a mitad de camino, oyó un ruido a sus espaldas, como si alguien le siguiese furtivamente. Y cuando volteó con curiosidad, no había nadie en el corredor.

Con extrañeza, siguió adelante, pero de nuevo tuvo la sensación de que le seguían, por lo que apretó el paso. Volteó con disimulo, justo para ver como alguien se ocultaba tras un pasillo. Así que con habilidad, tomó un desvío por pasillos laterales, y yendo con rapidez hacia atrás, se situó justamente detrás de su perseguidor.

-¿necesitas algo, Linda?- la chica, que observaba desde la esquina de una pared intentando ver por dónde se había metido, se sobresaltó violentamente. Luego, volteó y le miró con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡ho...hola Matt! ¡No te había visto!

-ajá… ¿Qué quieres?-desde el incidente del pasillo había decidido dejar su política de neutralidad a la suiza a un lado con Linda, ya que ésta se había vuelto muy desagradable.

-oye, no te enfades… ¡lo que dije el otro día fue broma! No me mires así…- el pelirrojo, suspirando, dejó de mirarla con odio. Era incapaz de permanecer enojado mucho tiempo.-bien… la verdad, quería decirte algo. Como estos días han estado poco movidos, queremos hacer una fiesta en el comedor del Wammi's mañana en la noche. Sólo los grandes, porque va a ser muy tarde, y me gustaría que tú fueras… y Mello, si quiere. –agregó rápidamente.

Matt lo consideró unos momentos. ¡Una fiesta! No recordaba haber ido a ninguna antes, por lo que le provocaba bastante curiosidad. Música, bebidas y algo de comida, no se oía mal después de todo. Linda le observaba con tensa expectación.

-…me parece interesante. Se lo diré a Mello. Ahora, por favor deja de seguirme, quieres.- dicho esto, siguió caminando hacia la bodega, dejando a Linda levemente perpleja por su actitud, pero satisfecha por tener la oportunidad de verle en una fiesta, con luces tenues y música…

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

-¿Kaj si rekel (que mierda me dices)?- preguntó Mello, aún medio dormido.

-lo que escuchaste, una fiesta. ¿No es raro?- Matt adivinaba algo sobre la enredada jerga en esloveno del rubio, mientras miraba hacia un punto indeterminado de la pared, también somnoliento. Mello se frotó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, para aclararse la mente.

-espera. Lo que me dices es que Linda estaba siguiéndote a escondidas, y después, cuando la ves, va y te invita a una fiesta.- el pelirrojo asintió, bostezando.- prasica (perra)- dijo entre dientes. Matt le miró confundido.

-Mello, si vas a decir algo, dilo en un idioma en que ambos hablemos de corrido, ¿de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo. Dije que era una perra. ¿Qué razones crees que tuvo para invitarte?

-eh… supongo que le caigo bien…-Mello se tapó la cara con las manos. Era muy idiota.

-no, imbécil. Lo que hará será meterte conversación apenas llegues, sacarte a bailar, esperar a que tú sientas una imperiosa atracción por ella y la beses al ritmo de un lento. Eso es lo que hacen las chicas, ¿sabes?

-¿y tú como te enteras?

-me lo han hecho…- Matt le miró, incrédulo. -oye, no eres el primero. Tengo mi vida a parte de ti.

-eres realmente descarado para mentir.

-pero eso te gusta.- touchè, eso era cien por ciento cierto. –pero hablando en serio, algunas chicas lo intentaron, pero no las tomé en cuenta. -Matt puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió. -así que más te vale irte con cuidado, si vas.

-¿y que hay de ti?

-iré, supongo. Alguien debe cuidarte.- mordió un chocolate mientras miraba hacia el techo, recostado en la cama del pelirrojo. Matt dirigió su vista hacia la ventana, pensativo. El sol finalmente había salido, pero el calor era tan débil que al estar a la sombra se sentía bastante helado.

-…Mello…

-¿qué?

-sólo por saber, ¿es verdad lo de las chicas?- mientras hablaba, fingía indiferencia, pero el rubio se rió adivinando lo que pensaba realmente.

-je, no tienes de que preocuparte la verdad… ljubosumen (celoso)- agregó por lo bajo, aunque satisfecho.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-nada importante. Ahora, centrémonos en el plan.

Matt volteó, sorprendido. -¿…hay alguno?

-claro, siempre hay uno.- Mello se incorporó en la cama, y le miró con esa sonrisa tan suya. –esos idiotas piensan que dando una buena fiesta van a comprar a los votantes, pero estoy pensando en demostrarles lo contrario. Esto es lo que haremos.

El de goggles alzó las cejas con expresión confusa, pero finalmente se acercó al rubio conspirador. Si el plan de Mello funcionaba, definitivamente nadie olvidaría nunca esta fiesta, aunque no precisamente por la música o la organización.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

-Mello…

No hubo respuesta. Era muy tarde, debían ser más o menos las tres de la madrugada, pero el muy maldito dormía muy profundo realmente, y el despertarle era todo un fastidio. Matt se congelaba, así que decidió intentarlo hasta que lo lograse. Pero por más que le agitara, le gritara o tironeara las sábanas, el rubio seguía con los ojos cómodamente cerrados, a lo más moviendo un brazo para golpearle en medio del sueño.

Finalmente, el pelirrojo se cansó de tener que ser siempre el que se enfriaba mientras Mello disfrutaba de todas las putas mantas, así que se propuso despertare como fuera. Así, sin cuidado ni nada, se le sentó encima y comenzó por gritarle al oído. Si el bastardo estaba despierto, lo disimulaba muy bien, por lo que decidió intentar otra cosa. Le tiró de las mejillas, le abrió la boca, le jaló el cabello, pero nada le sacaba de su estado de inconciencia. Finalmente, y mientras agotado pensaba en algún plan para despertarle, se dio cuenta de que, si quisiera, por supuesto, podría hacer con él lo que quisiera, sin preocuparse por las represalias. Y si podía despertarle en el proceso, mejor aún para él.

Así que, con una sonrisa maléfica copiada de su mejor amigo, decidió comenzar ligero. Primero, intentó besarle de la misma forma que hace unas noches en el cuello, pero sólo consiguió que el chico se removiese un poco y murmurase algo de un "prekleti bug". Sin querer enterarse del significado, decidió seguir adelante con el plan, pero para evitar que el rubio se girase por completo, le sujetó las muñecas por sobre su cabeza. Decidió bajas un poco más, siempre besándole, y ahora sí que el rubio se removía en sueños, respirando ahora agitadamente. Ahora Matt no tenía claro si seguía un plan o no, sino que se dejaba guiar por lo que quería hacer en ese momento, y cada vez se atrevía a más. Luego de un rato, comenzó a meter la mano por dentro de la polera del dormido rubio, mientras besaba y lamía a su antojo, provocando que el rubio comenzase a hacer ruidos raros, pero sin reparar en nada más hasta que sintió que le empujaban violentamente, haciéndole caer de la cama.

Se golpeó contra el duro piso, pero antes de que pudiese preguntarse qué pasaba, sintió un peso sobre él y que alguien le tomaba de la polera, obligándole a alzar la cabeza. Finalmente, Mello había despertado, y no estaba de muy buen humor.

-te advertí que si hacías algo sin mi permiso, te haría pagar. ¿Lo recuerdas?-dijo, furibundo, aunque totalmente ruborizado y con la respiración aún agitada. Matt le miró con terror. ¿Qué horribles torturas tendría que soportar?

Pero lo que pasó fue aún más extraño, porque Mello lo empujó contra el piso y agachó la cabeza, hasta quedar a la altura de la yugular. Entonces, el extrañado pelirrojo abrió los ojos de par en par cuando sintió que el rubio le enterraba los dientes en el cuello, y tuvo que reprimir un ruido de difícil determinación en su garganta. Mello se alzó y le miró con una sonrisa burlona.

-ve y date una ducha, la necesitas. Y escoge una bufanda para mañana, la vas a necesitar.- dicho esto, se levantó y se volvió a acostar, enrollándose en las sábanas de Matt, mientras por la mente del confuso pelirrojo se paseaba la palabra "karma".

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Era un día parcialmente despejado, y en el orfanato todo el mundo estaba pendiente de la próxima fiesta de la lista L. Como no había pasado nada de especial mención en esa semana (a menos que contase la gran batalla con huevos podridos, en la que el primero había llegado directamente a la cabeza de Near, desde una trayectoria que podrían jurar que era la mesa que ocupaba Mello) todo mundo comentaba con emoción lo que usarían, con quien les gustaría bailar u otras idioteces por el estilo. Pero dos chicos se mantenían al margen de la animación general, y se les veía con las cabezas muy juntas en algún rincón del salón común o los pasillos. Para cualquiera que conociese a los famosos alborotadores Matt y Mello, era bastante obvio que preparaban algo grande, pero lejos de disuadir a los invitados, este hecho provocó tal conmoción que todo mundo quería asistir para ver en qué forma aguarían la fiesta. Y por la cara de concentración del pelirrojo y los ojos brillantes del rubio, se adivinaba que sería espectacular.

-ya sé lo que dirás, pero es mi deber preguntarlo. ¿Estás seguro de querer hacer eso?- el pelirrojo miró con preocupación alrededor mientras tiraba de su bufanda, bastante acalorado. Había muchos elementos "ilegales" involucrados en el plan y eso le ponía bastante nervioso.

-¿no es obvio?... si de verdad necesitas la aclaración, claro que estoy seguro. Vamos, tenemos que conseguirlo todo.- estaban caminando hacia las bodegas, para tomar algunos de los implementos imprescindibles para el plan. Por más que tales implementos no se encontrasen en las bodegas.

Hacía años que ambos chicos habían estado rompiendo reglas y explorando todo el Wammi's House, así que tenían más o menos alguna idea de los planos totales del edificio. Pero lo que les diferenciaba claramente de otros chicos curiosos era que ellos habían buscado con intención cualquier resquicio o pasadizo que tuviese el potencial de vía de escape, y no era la primera vez que los utilizaban. Una vez, a Mello se le había ocurrido probar cómo sabía el ron, y no encontró nada mejor que ir a comprar uno. Lo tomó de un trago, y las consecuencias (entre ellas el haberse subido a una mesa del comedor para dar un discurso y haberle vomitado a un preocupado Roger encima) eran aún recordadas y revividas por todos. Pues bien, para lograr esa hazaña, habían desperdiciado meses buscando una manera fácil de salir del orfanato, y Matt había dado por casualidad con una pequeña brecha en la pared de la bodega, que con la adecuada fuerza se podía convertir en su boleto de salida. Así no sólo habían salido esa vez, sino que se habían escapado de clases y castigos cuando se aburrían. Roger nunca averiguó lo que sucedió realmente.

Mientras Matt recordaba esa memorable escena, Mello abrió con cautela la puerta, tiró del brazo de su amigo para hacerle entrar e ingresó el mismo a la estrecha estancia. El misterioso pasadizo estaba oculto tras una estantería, por lo que ambos chicos la empujaron con todas sus fuerzas para desbloquear la salida. Cuando por fin lograron moverla unos metros, el pequeño agujero (lo habían sellado para estar seguros de ser los únicos en conoces su existencia) quedó a la vista.

-bien. ¿Haces los honores?- dando una irónica reverencia, se apartó para que Matt sacase el panel de madera. El pelirrojo peleó unos momentos contra los clavos con que lo habían asegurado en su lugar, pero pronto estos cedieron y les dejaron paso franco al exterior. –ahora, vamos a amargarles la fiesta a esos imbéciles.

Dicho esto, salió ágilmente por el espacio, mientras el pelirrojo miraba inseguro la puerta. Finalmente, la cerró y siguió a su rubio amigo. Después de todo, alguien tenía que cuidarlo.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Mello aterrizó de forma poco ceremoniosa en el suelo fangoso. No se le daba bien el saltar rejas, y la del Wammi's era demasiado alta como para sus escasas habilidades de escapista. Matt, por su parte, ya estaba con ambos pies en la tierra a pesar de haber salido después del edificio, por lo que le ayudó a levantarse.

-ya, ya. No es para tanto. Muévete y sígueme.- se zafó del pelirrojo y se adelantó por la estrecha acera que había fuera del orfanato. Aún les quedaba una buena caminata antes de llegar al negocio más cercano, por lo que si querían tener todo preparado para la noche debían moverse rápido.

Los conductores que pasaban les miraban con abierta curiosidad, y no era para menos, ya que ver a un chico rubio calzado con zapatillas aunque sin calcetines y vestido con una holgada camiseta negra, caminando con un delgado muchacho pelirrojo de camisa rallada y llamativos goggles naranja, además de una gruesa bufanda de lana, era algo realmente extraño, sobre todo porque no se conocían residencias cercanas en varios kilómetros.

Unas horas más tarde, Mello cayó sentado y rendido al lado del camino. No estaba acostumbrado a más ejercicio que a jugar al fútbol de vez en cuando, y el cambio de exigencia era notable. Matt, sudando e igual de cansado, se sentó a su lado.

-de…deberíamos hacer autostop. A este paso no vamos a llegar vivos a la tienda…-mientras hablaba, se arrancó la bufanda definitivamente, ya que no había nadie que le molestara en algunos kilómetros.

-…no…seas… idiota… no sabes… que clase de… tipos… haya en esos autos…- Mello jadeaba entre palabras, por lo que habló lentamente. El pelirrojo lo encontró bastante gracioso.

-deberías hacer más ejercicio…

-¡deberías… cerrar… la boca!- el cansancio y la frustración hicieron que Mello terminara de ofuscarse.- ¡desde cuando… el puto almacén queda tan lejos… sranje!

Matt cerró los ojos con cansancio. Lamentaba no haber traído una botella de agua.- deberías calmarte. Con tus berrinches tu cuerpo gasta agua de forma innecesaria y terminarás deshidratado…

Como recompensa por la advertencia recibió un puñetazo en el brazo. El rubio estaba de verdad cabreado. –tú terminarás peor… que deshidratado si… sigues diciendo estupideces.

El pelirrojo puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró. No tenía ánimos de discutir, estaba demasiado cansado como para argumentar como es debido. Así que la rabia de Mello no tuvo vía de escape, y Matt tendría que haber adivinado que no sería bueno para él. Y efectivamente, de algún lugar le llegó una gran bola de fango en todo el costado de la cara, manchándole la ropa y los cabellos. Se volteó muy molesto hacia el rubio, que se reía de forma bien desagradable. Y para vengarse, tomó una bola de barro y agua sucia, y se la aplastó en toda la coronilla, provocando que el líquido le escurriese por el cabello y cortando su risa en seguida.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que Matt miró con suficiencia al embarrado rubio, que no decía palabra ni hacía movimiento alguno. Pero su victoria fue breve, ya que inmediatamente después sintió cómo otra bola de lodo le llegaba directamente en el rostro, impidiéndole ver. Volteó y se limpió los goggles rápidamente, pero no lo suficiente como para que el rubio le arrojase otro proyectil que llegó a su nuca, por lo que sintió el barro caer por su espalda.

-¡eres un…!- sintiéndose humillado, se agachó para recoger más lodo, pero la demora le hizo ganar dos impactos más en la espalda. Sin embargo, la espera valió la pena, ya que tomó un buen puñado y se lo arrojó en la cara al otro chico, que tenía un ataque de risa en ese momento.

Mello escupió un poco de barro y agua, y de verdad molesto esta vez, se lanzó encima del pelirrojo, derribándole encima de una posa de agua sucia. Los chicos se revolcaron de espaldas en el barrial se forma bastante violenta, hasta que sintieron que unas manos firmes les tomaron por la espalda, alzándoles en medio de la pelea.

-¿Qué pasa aquí, chicos?- ambos se quedaron en piedra. Quien hablaba era un oficial de policía.

-n…nada señor, no se preocupe…- dijo Matt nerviosamente, pero Mello le interrumpió.

-la verdad es que no sabemos como llegar al pueblo, oficial. Mi amigo cree que es hacia allá, y yo insisto en que es hacia el otro lado. ¿Nos puede ayudar?- el pelirrojo puso cara de impresión al ver la angelical expresión de Mello. ¡Ese chico sabía como manejar a los adultos!

-oh, vaya… de acuerdo chicos, pero no hay necesidad de violencia… -el policía miraba a ambos chicos confundido, ya que hacía unos segundos la expresión del rubio había sido realmente terrible mientras golpeaba al chico de goggles.- y, bueno, ¿necesitan que los lleve?

-¿haría eso por nosotros? ¡Es usted muy amable!- Mello le guiñó un ojo a Matt mientras hablaba, y este tuvo que contener un ataque de risa.

Ahora, por la más extraña combinación de situaciones, estaban viajando al pueblo en una patrulla de policía, después de haberse escapado del orfanato y dirigiéndose a hacer algo aún más ilegal. Y por si fuera poco, a ambos se les había ocurrido que sería muy gracioso hacer gestos obscenos con la mano por la ventana, por lo que mientras el oficial iba muy digno conduciendo, el resto de los conductores veían asombrados a un par de chicos levantándoles el dedo del medio, haciendo caras raras y sacando la lengua desde una patrulla de policía.

Luego de algunos minutos de cómodo y relajado viaje, se comenzaron a ver algunas parcelas rurales muy espaciadas, pero que pronto dieron paso a una próspera localidad suburbana. Se veían negocios y supermercados por montones, y al rubio le brillaban los ojos al ver su objetivo casi cumplido.

-bueno, aquí nos bajamos. Muchas gracias, señor.- Matt tuvo que morderse el labio para no soltar una risotada por el tono respetuoso y admirado de Mello, quien seguía en su papel de buen chico.

-¿seguros? Los puedo llevar a casa si me dicen donde…

-no es necesario, aquí estará bien. Gracias de todos modos.

Ambos chicos bajaron del vehículo, repitiendo sus educadas expresiones de gratitud. El policía quedó agradablemente impresionado de su conducta (los adolescentes solían insultarle a menudo), por lo que dejó de preocuparse. Pero Matt y Mello esperaron a que la patrulla se perdiese de vista para comenzar a estudiar el plan.

-bien, ¿Dónde compramos?- preguntó animado Mello. El haber dejado de actuar le hacía sentirse más relajado, por lo que era bastante peligroso.

-no lo sé… no conozco ninguna la verdad, así que no te podría decir.

-bien entonces. Comencemos por esa.- dicho esto, ambos chicos entraron en una botillería bastante pequeña, atendida por un anciano de aspecto amable.

Pasaron aproximadamente dos minutos, y ambos chicos se vieron arrojados de cara a la acera. El viejo les miraba ahora con cara amargada, y murmurando algo sobre "adolescentes insubordinados", volvió al interior de la tienda. Mello se levantó precipitadamente, con los puños apretados y enseñando los dientes como un gato rabioso, pero para variar en vez de reconocer su error o culpar a alguien más, comenzó a insultar a Matt.

-¡puto imbécil de mierda! ¿Cómo no me dijiste que necesitaba identificación para probar si soy mayor de edad?

Matt suspiró con cansancio.-era más que obvio. El año pasado nos pasó lo mismo, ¿Qué no recuerdas?

-¡prekleta rit prekleta (maldito imbécil de mierda)! ¡No te hagas el santo conmigo! ¡neumna, neumna, neumna, da tesno luknjo in ubil (estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, tírate a un pozo y mátate)!...-siguió así por varios minutos, mientras la gente en la calle les miraba con curiosidad. Por el parloteo inentendible del rubio, la cara de resignación e indiferencia del de goggles y sus ropas exageradamente manchadas de barro, debían de parecer teatro callejero o algo por el estilo. De hecho, cuando el rubio terminó con un fabuloso remate de "¡pokvarilo, potem metati sol in neumnosti na smrt (mutílate, luego échate sal y dispárate hasta morir)!", ambos chicos recibieron entusiastas aplausos e incluso algunas monedas, que Mello correspondió con una sorprendida aunque soberbia sonrisa.

-sí, sí… hacemos lo que podemos- dijo el rubio, haciéndole reverencias a su público.

-ya basta Mello…- Matt apareció por detrás y le tomó el brazo, tirando de él hasta la otra esquina, mientras el chico seguía saludando a sus fans.

-no estés celoso, sencillamente aman mi personaje…

-¡no seas payaso!- dijo, y le abofeteó, provocando un sobresalto en el rubio.

-¡¿y eso por qué?!-Mello se sobaba la golpeada mejilla, mientras miraba a Matt con el entrecejo fruncido.

-para que dejes de hacer idioteces.

-a mi no me golpeas…

-por favor, no te enojes ahora…

-discúlpate como es debido.

-Mello… tu me golpeas cada dos por tres…

-me voy.

-¿… qué?

-lo que escuchas, me voy. Ve tú como volverás al orfanato, yo me iré caminando.- dicho esto, volteó y se dirigió a la salida del pueblo. Matt entró en pánico, imaginándose todas las cosas malas que le podrían pasar al rubio solo.

-espera… ¡Mello, espera!- finalmente, corrió tras él. –de acuerdo, lo siento, ¿feliz?

El rubio giró la cabeza para mirarle de reojo.-…aún no. Dije como es debido.

Siguió caminando, pero Matt fue más rápido. Y al alcanzarle, lo tomó del brazo y le volteó con brusquedad. Y antes de que el rubio pudiese abrir la boca, le tomó de los hombros y le besó tiernamente. Mello se contuvo de responder, aún enojado.

-¿Qué tal ahora?- el pelirrojo le miró a los ojos, aún demasiado cerca como para que el rubio pudiese pensar claramente.

-… de acuerdo, pero que no se repita ¿me oyes? Si vuelves a golpearme me iré.

-sí, Mello. Seré buen chico.- el aludido puso los ojos en blanco, pero aún así soltó una leve risa.- bueno, ¿Qué hay del plan?

-tengo algunas alternativas, pero tendrás que poner de tu parte. ¿Entiendes?

-claro.- dijo Matt, alzando las cejas. Pero aún no comprendía bien el sentido en el que Mello exigía cooperación.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Linda iba de un lado a otro por el comedor, poniendo adornos por allí, regañando a gente por acá y supervisando los comestibles y bebestibles. Había una aceptable cantidad de voluntarios, pero aún así la controladora muchacha quería estar en todo al mismo tiempo. Near la seguía con la mirada, totalmente indiferente. Sólo esperaba la señal para hacer su primer movimiento de la noche, y eso pasaría en aproximadamente dos minutos.

La chica frenó en seco al ver al albino holgazaneando por allí, así que se acercó rápidamente. -¿Qué te pasa que no haces nada, blanquito? Si quieres que esto funcione tienes que hacer algo…

El aludido suspiró.- no sé si lo notaste, Linda, pero la verdad no me interesa nada de esto.

-¡pero que mal compañero! ¡Me decepcionas!- Near maldijo su propia sinceridad. Tenía que mantener contenta a la castaña.

-oh, que torpeza de mi parte. De acuerdo, dí algo que hacer y lo intentaré- a pesar de que las palabras eran muy educadas, no hubo expresión en su voz.

-mira, ayúdame a colgar estas guirnaldas. ¡Todo debe estar perfecto!- la chica miraba con ojos brillantes el salón, pensando quizás que cosa… que Near adivinó de inmediato.

-hey… todo esto no será por Matt, ¿cierto?

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Para nada, para nada, cómo piensas eso de mí…!- el hecho de que su voz subiera un par de octavas y que se sonrojara le hizo ver al albino que tenía razón. Perfecto.

-ah, Linda… deberías haber notado que no vale la pena intentarlo… de esa forma tan evidente.- miró de reojo a la castaña y contó los segundos.

-… ¿qué quieres decir?…

-lo que digo es que es bastante obvio que no funcionará de forma tan directa. Estás disparándole a un blanco en movimiento, y para darle a ese tipo de blanco no hay que dispararle directamente, ¿comprendes?

La chica consideró sus palabras unos segundos. Tenía sentido pero…- espera, me estás diciendo que yo debería…

-exacto.

-pero… ¿es necesario que sea él?

-completamente.

Linda abrió la boca para decir algo, pero justo en ese momento un enorme ruido de explosión llegó de la cocina. Al parecer, algún imbécil había dejado un petardo en el horno, por lo que la castaña fue furibunda a gritarle a un par de personas, dejando a Near solo frente a la mesa de las bebidas, que era lo que estaba esperando.

Una vez la chica se hubo ido, tomó una botella que llevaba oculta en sus ropas. La destapó con cuidado (no quería salpicarse y terminar oliendo a eso) y la vertió completa en uno de los refrescos, que ya iba por la mitad. Cincuenta y cincuenta, una bomba para los inexpertos.

Sonrió maléficamente. Ahora sí las cartas estaban echadas, y sólo faltaba el remate.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

El dependiente de la tienda se había ido, y sólo quedaba en el mostrador su hija. La chica estaba realmente aburrida, y por ser ella se iría con sus amigos a cualquier lugar menos a ese. Mientras esperaba a que apareciese algún cliente escuchaba música distraídamente, por lo que no notó al par de chicos que entraron precipitadamente al local, y mucho menos al delgado rubio que se escabulló a un lado. Pero el pelirrojo se acercó al mostrador con nerviosismo, llamando su atención con un carraspeo.

-¿necesita algo?- la chica aún no levantaba la vista, pero al escuchar la respuesta alzó la cabeza para ver al chico que hablaba.

-eh… verás es que yo no soy de por aquí, de hecho soy europeo. Y no entiendo mucho este mapa, ¿me ayudas?

La dependienta abrió los ojos de par en par al ver al guapo aunque sucio europeo perdido (probablemente un excursionista), y pensó inmediatamente en conseguir su número como fuese. Así que mejoró su semblante al contestarle.

-claro, claro. Muéstrame dónde vas y yo te indico.

-mira, es por aquí…- mientras le señalaba un punto al azar del plano, miró levemente hacia atrás. Vio que un delgado muchacho buscaba los refrigeradores con desesperación, mientras miraba las cámaras de seguridad con cierto nerviosismo. -¿cómo crees que es más fácil llegar?

-la verdad es que mi padre volverá en cualquier momento, así que si me esperas podría llevarte hasta allí… ¿cómo te llamas?

-este…- la chica parpadeaba con coquetería, desconcentrándolo. ¿Hasta cuando estaría Mello perdiendo el tiempo? -mi nombre es Matt.

-ah… ¿eres inglés?

-s…sí, claro.

-vaya, yo siempre he querido conocer Inglaterra. ¿Cómo es?

Lo único que quería Matt era salir de allí lo más rápido posible, antes de meterse en una situación problemática. Y por fin, advirtió que el rubio salía con una bolsa tintineante del negocio, por lo que supo que todo estaba hecho. Así que tendría que cortar rápidamente a la chica de la tienda.

-eh, bueno, muchas gracias, supongo…- la chica le miró extrañado, ya que no recordaba haber echo nada precipitado.- tengo que irme, hasta otra.

Iba saliendo cuando la dependienta le gritó.- ¡espera! ¿Me das tu número al menos?

El chico la miró unos segundos, pero cuando entendió lo que quería decirle, titubeó un poco.- este… lo que pasa es que…- de repente, el rostro preocupado de Mello apareció en la vitrina, urgiéndole que se apresurara.-…lo que pasa es que ya tengo novia. Lo siento.

Dicho esto, salió a paso rápido de la tienda, dejando a la chica bastante decepcionada. Cuando llegó al lado del otro chico, no se extrañó que estuviese molesto por su demora.

-¿Qué mierda te tomó tanto tiempo?- no le miraba directamente, por lo que el pelirrojo tuvo una idea de lo que estaba pensando.

-no pasó nada, la chica me pidió el número y yo le dije que…- se cortó en seguida, pensando en las consecuencias que tendría se decía más.

-¿Qué dijiste, Matt?- Mello le miraba con los ojos entronados. La cosa pintaba mal.

-eh… ¿dejaste dinero al menos? Tu también te tomaste tu tiempo…

-sí, lo hice. No soy un puto ladrón. Pero…

-¡…mira la hora! Si no nos vamos ahora no podremos ejecutar el plan…

El rubio dio un sobresalto y se apresuró calle abajo, con cara de nerviosismo -¡sranje! ¡Matt, mueve el culo que a este paso no llegamos ni mañana!

Mello tomó al pelirrojo del brazo, halándolo por la calle, mientras corría de regreso al camino rural, mientras Matt agradecía a cualesquiera dioses del cielo por que no hubiese escuchado que usó la palabra "novia" para referirse a su celoso, posesivo, lujurioso y agresivo… compañero.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Caminaban con cansancio. Ya se hacía de noche y se les acababa el tiempo, pero ellos aún estaban a medio camino del Wammi's House. Matt, embarrado y agotado, sólo pensaba en llegar a casa a bañarse, pero por culpa de Mello, que ahora estaba realmente emocionado con el plan, tendría que ir a esa fiesta, que a cada minuto que pasaba se le hacía más estúpida.

-¡pero si tú eras el entusiasmado en ir!- dijo el rubio enojado cuando Matt le contó lo que pensaba. –bueno, la ducha te la das, porque apestas, pero te necesito en esa fiesta. No puedo hacer esto solo…

El pelirrojo le miró extrañado. ¿Acababa de expresarle que le necesitaba? Aunque fuera para su propio beneficio, al menos era algo.

-bueno, ¿seguimos caminando o hacemos autostop?

-ya te dije, no sabes que clase de gente pueda haber en esos autos. De ninguna manera.

-pero Mello… estoy cansado.

-yo también, y si sigues hablando vas a gastar tu agua, vas a morir y voy a tener que cargar con tu cadáver.

-mira quien habla…- Matt dio un resoplido malhumorado, mientras veía los autos pasar uno tras otro, con cómodos asientos y aire acondicionado.

Caminaron en silencio durante varios minutos, con la tintineante bolsa colgando del brazo de Mello. Era curioso, pero cada vez que hablaban terminaban discutiendo, y cuando paraban la discusión eran incapaces de hablar con normalidad, provocando esos silencios incómodos. Así que Matt decidió intentar sellar esa brecha en su ya de por sí inusual relación. Tomó aire antes de hablar.

-este… ¿Mello?

-¡sranje, Matt! ¡Ya te dije que nada de autostop!

-no, no es sobre eso… quiero hablar sobre… bueno es que lo que digo es… sobre nosotros.

Hubo un silencio, hasta que Mello pudo procesar lo que el pelirrojo acababa de decir.

-… ¿eres imbécil? Es lo más mamón que has dicho en todo el puto día.

-Mello, escúchame un segundo.- el chico se puso frente al otro, quien finalmente detuvo su avance. -¿es que a caso… no has notado que siempre nos peleamos por idioteces?

-eh… no, no lo creo…

-bueno, el caso es que pasa. Y creo que debemos hablarlo.

-y yo creo que eres un idiota, pero como sé que no me escucharás no me esforzaré en decirlo. Te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo.

-por favor, te ruego que me escuches un segundo…

-Matt, se acaba el tiempo y debemos llegar al Wammi's antes de mañana idealmente…

-no me obligues a arrodillarme.

Mello abrió los ojos de par en par ante esta revelación.

-… no te atreverías a hacerlo…

-ya verás cómo lo hago.

-Matt, no…- el chico se agachó lentamente, sin dejar de mirarle.

-ya lo estoy haciendo…

-no, por favor… no me pongas en ridículo así…- Mello vio en todas direcciones, los autos no paraban de pasar y no quería saber lo que pensaban los ocupantes de los vehículos.- Matt, ya basta… levántate por favor… ¡sranje, de acuerdo, te escucho pero por favor levántate!

El pelirrojo se levantó rápidamente, con una media sonrisa en el rostro. Había ganado esta vez, aunque probablemente le iba a costar.

-bien, comienzo entonces. ¿No has pensado que debemos hablar más sobre lo que nos pasa en vez de sencillamente insultarnos?- Mello no respondió, aún molesto. –quiero decir, sé que para ti el insultar es tu talento innato y lo quieres convertir en deporte oficial, pero eso no es excusa para usarme de práctica. ¿Algo que decir?

-… ¿no quieres hablar luego? Se hace de noche…

-Mello, sé que algo opinas. No eres imbécil que yo sepa…

-pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora…

-no te voy a dejar ir hasta que hables.

-… ¿me estás amenazando?- ese brillo peligroso en los ojos indicaba que no debía seguir, pero esta vez Matt no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

-sí. Ahora habla.

Mello intentó empujar a Matt a un lado, pero el pelirrojo le tomó ágilmente del brazo y lo puso en su espalda, inmovilizándolo. El rubio, sorprendido, se estuvo quieto un segundo, pero luego comenzó a revolverse e intentar soltarse.

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo… pero no sé realmente que decir.

-¿no hay nada que te moleste?

-… no lo creo…

-¿seguro?

-bueno… hay algo… no, no es importante- se sonrojó inmediatamente. Esta conversación era idiota.

-Mello, debes decirlo. O no llegarás al Wammi's ni hoy ni mañana.

-ah, de acuerdo. Lo que pasa es que yo… bueno, a veces me molesta que tu seas…- se atragantó con sus propia palabras, avergonzado.

-ibas bien. ¿Qué yo sea qué?- mientras hablaba, se acercó al oído del chico. Sabía que sería incapaz de mentir si hacía eso.

-no… no hagas eso… Matt, no voy hablar si me acosas así… ¡sranje Matt, detesto que siempre trates de dominarme!- dijo todo antes de tener conciencia de que lo hacía, por lo que calló en seguida. Maldita sea, el puto rábano le había ganado de nuevo.

-ah, es eso. No me extraña, la verdad. ¿Ves que no es tan difícil?- el rubio murmuró algunas maldiciones en su idioma, pero Matt no se molestó en intentar descifrarlos.

-bueno, ya lo dije. ¿Qué hay de ti?- Mello se soltó de la llave de inmovilización del pelirrojo. Ahora le tocaba a él ser el interrogador.

-ah, bueno… la verdad es que no hay nada. En serio.

-¿seguro?- acercó el rostro al del pelirrojo, pero éste ya estaba prevenido, por lo que no se dejó engañar por la técnica. De súbito, le agarró la nuca y le besó antes de que pudiese hacer algo. Mello se separó, molesto. Le habían ganado por la mano.

-tu problema es que eres muy controlador. Déjate llevar de vez en cuando, tómalo como un favor. ¿De acuerdo?- el rubio estaba obligado a mirarle a los ojos por cómo le sostenía. Odiaba que fuesen tan… verdes. Finalmente, perdió el escaso control que le quedaba y, tomando a Matt de su camiseta a rallas y estampándolo contra un árbol del lado del camino, le besó con tanto ímpetu que parecía que querían atravesar la planta. El pelirrojo le dejó librado a sus instintos, aunque bastante aliviado. La verdad, ahora que lo pensaba y recordando la última vez que había intentado algo similar, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar de lo que le molestaba de su rubio compañero.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

-dime que no nos miran…

Matt miró a ambos lados del pasillo antes de contestar.- ¿soy sincero o soy amable?

-…sincero

-todas las personas con las que nos hemos cruzado nos miran de arriba abajo.

Habían vuelto al Wammi's con tiempo, por suerte, pero no habían contado con que tendrían que atravesar los pasillos plagados de chicos, y más aún, de chicos con mentes bastante mal pensadas. Mello se cubrió la cara con las manos, por lo que Matt tuvo que acercarse para escuchar lo que decía por entre los dedos.

-¿…tenías que ser tan sincero, neobčutljiv trzati (imbécil insensible)?

-pero… si en verdad no pasó nada, no tendrías por qué avergonzarte…-habló en voz baja, ya que algunos de los presentes en los pasillos escuchaban con atención. –Si no quieres que piensen mal, levanta esa frente.- el rubio seguía escondido tras sus manos, por lo que Matt le detuvo poniéndose delante de él. –Mello… mírame.- alzó su barbilla con ayuda de su mano, haciendo que finalmente el rubio levantase la vista.

En ese momento, sin embargo, hubo un silencio en el corredor. Matt, demasiado tarde como siempre, se había percatado de lo curioso que debía verse eso, sumado a que por lo embarrados que estaban debía parecer que se habían estado revolcando en el barro… juntos. Mello también se percató de eso, por lo que tomó la mano del pelirrojo y la quitó con brusquedad de su cara. Luego, y ante las miradas curiosas de medio Wammi's House, ambos chicos siguieron su camino en silencio y sin mirarse, sonrojados y con la vista en direcciones diferentes.

-no vuelvas a hacer algo como eso, idiot- dijo Mello entre dientes un rato después. Matt volteó, sin saber que decir. Había algo que no le cuadraba, pero no sabía cómo decírselo. Lo intentó de todas formas.

-oye… ¿Por qué tenemos que hacerlo secreto?- el rubio se quedó en piedra por el tono lastimero y resentido de Matt. Buena pregunta, la verdad.

-eh… bueno, me gusta la privacidad…- era una mentira descarada, pero en una de esas el pelirrojo se conformaba con eso.

-Mello, en los años que te conozco nunca te oí decir algo más descarado. ¿A ti, la privacidad? Hace un par de horas hiciste una escena en público y adorabas que todo el mundo te prestara atención. ¿Qué hay de esto, entonces?

-esto es diferente, la verdad…

-¿en qué sentido?

-es que… es otra cosa. No es igual pelear en público que… hacer otras cosas… ¿me sigues?

-…no

-es simple…- a Mello se le trabó la lengua. Las mentiras tenían un límite, y una vez superado ese límite no quedaba otra cosa que ser sincero. Pero no sabía cómo ser sincero. –lo que pasa es que… bueno, en general es extraño…

-¿… me estás diciendo que es extraño… tú y yo?

-¡no, no es eso! ¡Yo nunca dije eso!

-eso fue lo que escuché…- Matt bajó la vista, avergonzado. Así que ese era el problema.

-Matt, no… ¡a donde crees que vas!- el pelirrojo dio media vuelta y se dispuso a ir… a alguna parte lejos de Mello, pero este le retuvo, tomándole la mano. -¡no he terminado de hablar!

-bien, te escucho.

-mira… hey, mírame cuando te hablo.- Matt, de mala gana, levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos. –lo que quise decir es que… bueno, soy nuevo en esto. Hay veces en que no sé como hacer las cosas y… eso me molesta.- miraba en otra dirección. Definitivamente, no le gustaban esas conversaciones. -¿me perdonas por ser un idiota?

-Mello, es la segunda vez que te disculpas conmigo en toda tu vida. Me conmueves.- el tono burlón le dio a entender al rubio que estaba perdonado, por lo que le miró con una leve sonrisa. –pero me gustaría que no te avergonzaras de ello.

-Matt, yo no…

-sé que odias admitir que sientes algo, pero aún así significaría mucho si lo demostraras de vez en cuando.- Mello le miraba, intentando ver cómo podía quitar esa cara de tristeza del pelirrojo. Pero no se le ocurría nada. –bueno, hay que ir a la fiesta ¿o no?

-Prekletstvo (maldición)… al carajo la fiesta si vas a ir con esa cara de amargado.- puso sus manos en los hombros del pelirrojo.- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-no lo sé…

-antes dijiste que quería que lo demostrara. ¡¿Pero que mierda importa eso?! Lo único que importa es que yo te…- tragó saliva. La palabra no le salía de la garganta. Matt le miraba con curiosidad.- yo… yo, yo, yo… ya sabes, esas cosas…- el pelirrojo alzó las cejas. Mello intentó no mirar sus ojos verdes, pero aún así lo hizo. ¡¿Pero por qué mierda y desde cuando eran tan verdes?! Finalmente, habló de un tirón-yo te quiero

Matt le miró, incrédulo.- ¿Qué dijiste?

-eso… que yo… ¿debo decirlo de nuevo?

-no, la verdad. Déjalo así por ahora.- le abrazó, bastante conmovido. Mello le sorprendía cada día más.

-Matt… me asfixias…

-ah, perdona.- pero no alcanzó a separarse unos centímetros cuando el rubio lo arrojó contra la pared como estilo películas, le tomó las muñecas y le besó con todo. "Demasiada emoción para un día" pensó Matt, antes de responderle con es mismo entusiasmo.

-decidí algo…- dijo Mello, separándose un segundo

-ah…-fue lo único que atinó a responderle el pelirrojo. Se estaba entusiasmando en serio con esto.

-será hoy

-¿ah?

-que será hoy- Matt se separó bruscamente, mirando al chico. ¿Qué mierda decía?

-si es el plan…

-además del plan. Lo haré hoy mismo.

Finalmente, el pelirrojo entendió para donde iba todo esto. –hey, no tienes por que hacerlo, la verdad. Si quieres, déjalo así.

-¡ya está decidido! ¡Hoy, en la fiesta, lo voy a decir todo! ¿Será suficiente demostración?

-Mello, en serio, no es necesario…- pero el rubio ya no escuchaba. Como siempre, se le había olvidado la impulsividad del chico, y aunque estaba conmovido por ello, no pudo evitar pensar en que las cosas estaban bien como estaban. Si las cosas salían mal, podría ser muy problemático...

-para mí, sí lo es.- dicho esto, se dirigió a buscar una toalla a su habitación, para poder darse un baño, mientras Matt pensaba que había creado un monstruo.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Todo estaba bastante aburrido. Chicos y chicas, al estar encerrados en un orfanato, se conocían demasiado entre ellos, por lo que las parejas eran escasas y la experiencia en materias amorosas casi nula. Linda lo notaba, ya que nadie bailaba ni se atrevía a sacar a nadie. Y ella debía apegarse al plan al pie de la letra, por lo que esperaría la llegada de la lista M para comenzar a moverse.

De repente, se escuchó un estruendo que venía de la puerta. Se había abierto de un vigoroso golpetazo, y hacia allá se dirigieron las miradas. Porque quienes entraban con tanto escándalo no eran otros que los otros favoritos en la votación anterior, la lista M, con el presidenciable Mello y el vicepresidente Matt. Hubo aplausos y silbidos, que el rubio respondió con entusiastas saludos y el pelirrojo con un tímido agitar de la mano y una leve sonrisa. Linda les miró con mala cara. ¿Cómo se atrevían a ser tan llamativos en su fiesta? Near entronó los ojos. Ya estaba todo puesto, sólo faltaba mover bien las piezas.

Mello atravesó la habitación, seguido por Matt, y se dirigió directamente a la anfitriona y al albino, que les esperaban cerca de la mesa de bebidas.

-Linda, te ves bien esta noche.- la frase estaba impregnada en sarcasmo, por lo que la castaña entronó los ojos aún más.- Near… tan blanco como siempre.- este se dedicó a mirarle con expresión neutra, por lo que Mello le ignoró.

-hola…- fue el sencillo saludo de Matt, acompañado de una agradable sonrisa que vaciló cuando percibió la mirada de odio de Linda.

-he escuchado los rumores, imbéciles, y sé que se traen algo entre manos. Así que si algo pasa, por pequeño que sea, los asesinaré de la forma más dolorosa que se me ocurra. ¿Entendido?

-claro, Linda. No te preocupes por eso. Nosotros no haremos ningún alboroto.- respondió el rubio, poniendo énfasis en la palabra "nosotros". Matt sofocó una risotada.

-más les vale…vamos, Near- volteó y se fue con la frente exageradamente en alto, mientras el albino la seguía con cara de querer desaparecer. Los chicos quedaron solos.

-bien Matt, vigila.- el pelirrojo obedeció en seguida, volteando para ver si alguien miraba, mientras Mello sacaba de su polera las botellas de alcohol que habían comprado esa tarde. Tomó una bebida casi llena, la vació en otra a medio terminar, y rellenó ambas con el contenido de las suyas, sin saber que Near había hecho lo mismo esa tarde.

-listo. Ahora a esperar que de algo de sed.- dijo con malevolencia. Las luces, la música y el baile haría que pronto todos llegasen como locos a beber, y eso desencadenaría el desastre, tal y como había previsto. Pero como nadie bailaba, se comenzó a preocupar. ¿Qué podría hacer?

La respuesta le llegó de repente, cuando un grupo de tímidas chicas llegó al lado de ambos. Matt notó que discutían, con murmullos de "no, hazlo tú" y cosas por el estilo, pero no les prestó atención hasta que una de las niñas se situó frente a él. Cuando la miró, la chica se sonrojó violentamente, confundiéndolo aún más.

-eh… Matt- le sorprendió que supiese su nombre, ya que ni siquiera recordaba haber visto a esa chica en su vida. -¿quieres… te gustaría bailar conmigo?

Matt alzó las cejas, y miró preocupado al rubio, pero le sorprendió al ver que este sonreía.- es que… bueno, yo la verdad…

-¡acepta con muchos gusto!- Mello le empujó contra la chica con entusiasmo, mientras el pelirrojo le miraba suplicante. –Hazlo, todo el mundo se atreverá a salir si vas tú- agregó al oído del chico, quien entendió que era lo que le emocionaba tanto. Así que sin mucho entusiasmo, salió con la chica, que se caía cada cinco minutos y le hablaba en tartamudeos.

Sin embargo, el rubio no se quedó solo mucho tiempo, ya que ante su sorpresa, Linda volvió a su lado. Hubo un silencio.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó con brusquedad. Las personas se estaban entusiasmando con la música y comenzaba a bailar.

-que educación… bueno, no vine a discutir. Quiero una tregua, en verdad.- esto le sonaba demasiado familiar. Miró hacia todas partes, pero no vio a Near en ninguna parte. Definitivamente estaba tras algo, y quería usar a Linda para conseguirlo.

-… ¿y por qué el interés repentino?

-que desconfianza… lo que quiero es no estresarme más de la cuenta con las elecciones, y contigo molestando e intentando boicotearme no me es muy posible. ¿Qué dices, es posible?

-…espérame unos segundos.- dejó a Linda levemente molesta por su repentina desaparición, pero le había parecido ver una pelusa blanca de tamaño significativo ocultarse tras la mesa. Así que se agachó con cautela, y deslizándose por debajo, llegó justo al lado del albino, quien le miró inexpresivo.

-¿pasa algo, Mello?- estaba algo nervioso, porque su temeridad le había hecho perder el factor sorpresa. Ahora tendría que intervenir.

-¿Qué mierda crees que haces? Supuestamente teníamos una tregua, no tienes por qué usar a Linda para molestarme…

-no sé de que me hablas, si Linda hizo algo no es mi culpa.

-¿entonces por qué te escondes?

-me molesta el ruido

-muy bien…- el rubio relajó la expresión. Near sonrió internamente. Había sido demasiado fácil. –entonces supongo que está bien. Nos vemos, enano.

-espera.- Mello se volteó, sorprendido. -¿no preferirías tomarte algo conmigo? Sé que a ti tampoco te llama mucho la atención estas cosas.

-yo…- Near llenó un par de vasos y le pasó uno al rubio, sin esperar respuesta.- de acuerdo. ¿Por las listas?

-por las listas, idiota.

Mello abrió los ojos de par en par mientras el líquido se deslizaba por su garganta, quemándole. Se estaba bebiendo un vaso completo del contenido de las botellas rellenas de alcohol por culpa de su momentánea distracción, y a juzgar por el hecho de que Near le miraba con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro infantil, eso era lo que había estado buscando. Pero ya era tarde como para echarse atrás, y mientras sentía como una incorporeidad que se extendía desde su cerebro hasta sus extremidades, sólo podía pensar en no hacer algo estúpido mientras estuviese inconciente…

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

-¿ya no quieres bailar?

-¿ah?

-que si ya te cansaste de bailar.- la chica le miraba con sus ojos brillantes, esperando una respuesta negativa, pero el pelirrojo ya estaba bastante cansado de fingir que le interesaba bailar con esa chica.

-sí, estoy agotado. Nos vemos luego.- dejando a la dolida muchacha sola, se dirigió hacia la mesa de las bebidas, que era donde había dejado a Mello. Quería encontrarle y decirle que se fueran de allí, ya que muchas muchachas le habían insinuado que querían tomar el lugar de la primera, y él sinceramente ya no tenía más cara para seguir actuando. Pero se sorprendió cuando al llegar allí no le encontró, sino que vio a una gran cantidad de chicos tosiendo y escupiendo. Al parecer la broma estaba dando buenos resultados, ya que varios vasos estaban en el suelo y todos los presentes miraban con desconfianza las botellas de la mesa, pero a Matt le extrañó que el rubio no estuviese allí celebrando su victoria.

De repente, sin embargo sintió una voz estridente a sus espaldas que le llamaba. -¡Matt! ¡Oye puto rábano! ¡Ven aquí un segundo, mis amiguitas quieren conocerte!

Matt se extrañó por el tono balbuceante de su amigo al llamarle, pero se sorprendió aún más al verle abrazado a dos chicas que reían como idiotas. -¿Mello? ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡chicas, este es el rábano de mierda del que les estaba hablando! ¿Sí o no que está para comérselo?- las chicas rieron como toda respuesta, mientras el pelirrojo se ruborizaba levemente.

-oye, estás raro…- el rubio le miró unos segundos, con los ojos entronados, como si le costase enfocar. Pero luego se soltó de las chicas y se dirigió con pasos vacilantes y haciendo eses hacia Matt.

-¡Matt! ¡Estás bien bueno! ¡Y no soy el único que lo piensa!- Matt se sobresaltó por el grito, y aún más cuando el rubio cayó en sus brazos luego de tropezar con sus propias piernas. Sintió un fuerte olor a alcohol y pudo adivinar que había pasado.

-Mello, basta. Estás ebrio. Ven, vámonos de aquí…

-¡no estoy ebrio! ¡Estoy un poco mareado! ¡Y me la estoy pasando muy bien con las chicas! ¿Eso te pone ce…?- el pelirrojo le tapó la boca con las manos. Estaba gritando, y no estaba en las mejores condiciones como para anunciar algo así.

-ya nos vamos. Despídete de tus amigas.- se pasó un brazo del rubio por los hombros, pero el chico se soltó ágilmente.

-¡no me moverás, esclavo del sistema! ¿Por qué insistes en tus políticas de represión? ¡Yo digo que hay libertad para comerse cuantos hot dogs quieras, muchas gracias! ¡No me puedes impedir ordenar pizza porque la comida aquí es una mierda! ¡Quiero la cuenta!- Matt intentó sujetar al rubio de nuevo, pero este se perdió rápidamente entre la multitud, gritando algo de "¡sindicalización!". Ahora sí que el pelirrojo estaba preocupado, ya que en ese estado podría hacer cualquier cosa, y eso los podría afectar en las elecciones… y en el restote su vida en el orfanato. Así que, resignado, se decidió a buscarle, por más problemas que pudiese causarle.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Linda buscaba entre la multitud. El muy bastardo del rubio la había dejado plantada, y ni siquiera había podido ejecutar su plan, así que ya se las vería con él. Pero justo mientras pensaba esto, sintió que alguien le empujaba desde un costado, y cuando se volteó para regañarle, se sorprendió cuando vio a Mello sentado en el piso con cara de no saber mucho cómo había llegado ahí. El golpe no había sido tan fuerte, así que se esperó alguna broma de mal gusto, pero una vez más se encontró sorprendida cuando el chico se levantó y gritó algo que podría ser "¡sándwich de chocolate!"

-Mello… ¿te pasa algo?

-¡Linda! ¿Por qué tienes ese nombre? ¡Te vendría mejor algo como horrenda, qué se yo!

-piérdete, oxigenado de mierda

-¡ah, no te enojes conmigo! ¡Si Matt no te ve no es mi culpa! O quizás en parte sí…- se rascaba la cabeza, pensando en ello, mientras Linda analizaba eso último.

-tú… ¿influenciaste a Matt para que no saliera más conmigo?- preguntó, apretando los puños. -¡¿todo este tiempo fue tu puta culpa?!

-oye, oye, no mezclemos peras con café instantáneo. Que tú seas fea no es mi culpa. ¡Es culpa del sistema!

-eres un idiota. Y estás ebrio. Sólo por eso no te golpeo hasta la inconciencia…

-estás celosa. Tú te besaste con Matt una vez, mientras que él es mío para hacerlo cuantas veces quiera.- sacó la lengua mientras hablaba.- no te intentes hacer la madura conmigo…

Linda escuchó con claridad, pero aún así tuvo que preguntar.- ¿Matt es tuyo? ¿Para hacer qué…?

-¡esta bebida está buena! Pero no me acuerdo de haberle puesto tanto… ¿por qué el desteñido de mierda quería que bebiera con él? ¡Es una pelusa de mierda! ¡sranje, sranje, sranje! ¡A la mierda con la tregua…!

-Mello, ya basta. Respóndeme. ¿A qué te refieres con que es tuyo?

El aludido la miró con ojos desenfocados y sonrió con malicia.- ¿Qué crees tú? Pero tú lo hiciste antes, no te voy a perdonar por eso…- Linda aún intentaba hacer que todo encajara, mientras Mello le miraba con cara de curiosidad, como si considerara algo.- pero entonces, si yo hago eso… tiene lógica, la verdad. Y de paso te traumaré por el restote tu vida, porque me odias. ¡A tu salud, Matty!

Linda le miró con el entrecejo fruncido al escuchar la palabra "Matty", pero no tuvo tiempo para burlarse, ya que el ebrio rubio, guiado por su lógica retorcida, estampó sus labios contra los suyos, dejándola bastante perpleja. Pero el chico no lo hacía mal, por lo que antes de darse cuenta le estaba respondiendo con toda su alma, a pesar de no estar muy enterada de cómo se hacía.

-¿…Mello? ¿Qué mierda haces?

El rubio se separó de Linda bruscamente, para ver quien le llamaba, mientras esta se daba cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. ¡Se había besado con el rey del oxigenado! Pero no se preocupó mucho tiempo de ello, porque quien les hablaba era Matt, y por su cara se veía que estaba bastante conmocionado.

-¡Matty! ¡Te estaba esperando…!- hizo el además de acercarse, pero cayó al piso por un fuerte puñetazo de parte del pelirrojo. Se sentó con dificultad, mirándole extrañado.

-imbécil…- dicho esto, el de goggles volteó y se fue del comedor, seguido por las miradas de curiosidad de todos los chicos allí reunidos. Mello se levantó con dificultad y partió detrás de él, mientras los murmullos y los rumores comenzaban a correr por entre los asistentes a la fiesta, y cierto albino miraba cómo todo lo que había planificado con tanto esfuerzo al fin daba frutos. Linda no les prestaba atención a los murmullos y los que la señalaban, aunque muchas chicas la miraban con rencor, creyendo que tenía a los dos amigos para ella sola. De hecho, atravesó el comedor y se fue directo a su habitación. Ahora comprendía todo. No era que Matt no quisiese salir con ella, sino que ya estaba interesado en alguien más. Si lo hubiese sospechado antes, nada de esto habría pasado, y le hubiese ahorrado al pelirrojo mucho sufrimiento. Ahora se sentía terriblemente culpable, y sólo pensaba en ir a dormir y esperar que nada de esto fuese verdad.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

-Maaaaatt… no seas idiota… espérame un segundo…- Mello se esforzaba por caminar en línea recta, pero el borrón de color rojo que seguía estaba cada vez más lejano. Maldijo internamente. ¿Por qué no se movía más rápido?- Maaaaatt…

De repente, la mancha roja desapareció tras una gran masa café, y cuando llegó hacia allá, sintió una superficie de madera. Una puerta. La golpeó, pero ni la mitad de fuerte de lo que hubiera querido. ¿Por qué no le abría? Se lo explicaría todo y todos felices.

-Maaaaaatt…

-vete a tu cuarto, Mello. Si quieres hablar, que sea mañana, ahora no estoy de humor.

-Matt… no seas idiota… Matt…

-¡no voy a abrir, maldita sea, vete a dormir lejos de mí!

-Matt… no seas idiota…

-ya basta, te voy a ignorar a partir de ahora.

-Matt… no seas idiota…- no, no servía. Mello alzó las cejas. Bueno, entonces esperaría hasta que lo hiciese. Se sentó apoyado en la puerta, intentando hacerlo con cuidado, pero consiguiendo caerse y golpearse la cabeza contra la puerta.- ¡ah! ¡sranje! ¡Mierda de puerta!...

-Mello… ¿Qué haces?

-no me abres… dormiré acá afuera. Eres un idiota, idiota, idiota…- repitió esa palabra como un poseído por largo rato, mientras Matt luchaba por el impulso de ir a abrirle. Estaba de verdad dolido esta vez y sabía que tenía que hacerle pagar, pero la cama se sentía muy espaciosa sin él…

-¡Matt!... ¡no seas idiota!-

El grito le hizo sobresaltar. Al parecer cumpliría su promesa do dormir allí. Suspiró. Por más enojado que estaba, era su amigo y no podía dejarle en el suelo, mucho menos ebrio. Así que fue y abrió la puerta, provocando que el chico cayese de espaldas en el piso de su habitación.

-¡Matt!... ¡eres un idiota! Duele, duele, duele…- se masajeaba la cabeza, ya que el golpe había retumbado como un millón de gongs en su cerebro. El pelirrojo le miró desde arriba.

-bien, levántate al menos por tus propios medios…

-Matt…

-… ¿qué?

-me siento mareado…

-es natural cuando te bebes medio litro de alcohol…

-no, es en serio…- el chico estaba pálido y crispó los dedos de las manos, por lo que supo que algo malo pasaría.

-¡aguanta, ven a la ventana!- le tomó y ayudó a levantarse, llevándolo hacia el ventanal de su habitación. Abrió rápidamente e hizo que el rubio sacase la cabeza por el borde justo a tiempo, ya que una vez fuera, el rubio dejó salir todo lo que había comido en el día.

-¡Matt!... ¡eres un idiota!

-sí, de nada. ¿Mejor?

-…algo

-entonces vete. Le tomó nuevamente y se dirigió con él hacia la puerta, pero en ese momento Mello gritó otra vez.

-¡Matt!... ¡no seas idiota!... ¡no seas…!- el pelirrojo le tapó la boca y le habló despacio al oído.

-mira, si tanto interés tienes en estar conmigo, más te vale tener una buena excusa para lo que hiciste.

Mello parpadeó con aire estúpido.-… ¿es por eso?

-… sí… ¿por qué más va a ser?

El resultado de esa frase no pudo ser más inesperado, ya que el rubio comenzó a estremecerse violentamente, mientras se mordía el labio, y sus ojos azul verdoso se llenaban de lágrimas. Matt le miró, atónito. Nunca, en todos los años que le conocía, le había visto llorar de es forma.

-Matt… yo… ¡soy un idiota! ¡Lo siento! ¡sranje, sranje, sranje! ¡Me merezco que no me quieras volver a ver en tu vida! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!- sollozó sin control, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Matt, asustado por la enorme emotividad del chico, le abrazó con fuerza, intentando contener sus estremecimientos.

-ya, Mello. Está bien, te perdono. No llores, por favor

-soy un idiota, soy un idiota…

-ya basta. Ahora dime ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-yo… pensé que si hacía eso me iba a vengar…- parecía un niño pequeño al que sorprenden haciendo algo malo. Era realmente extraño.

-¿…vengar de qué?

-¡de esa perra! ¡Te besó, y antes que yo! ¡Me lo restriega en la cara! ¡V sovražim, sovražim, sovražim (la odio, la odio, la odio)!

-Mello… eso es una idiotez…

-¡no me importa! ¡Matt yo…!- finalmente, y asustado por la cantidad de gritos del chico, le hizo callar con un beso, que respondió con torpeza por culpa del licor. Su usual sabor a chocolate estaba ahora cambiado por el rudo del licor, y se sentía bastante bien de cierta forma. Como hacía algún tiempo atrás, ambos chicos se entusiasmaron bastante, y el pelirrojo, en parte intencionalmente, los guió hacia la cama, que ahora sí que se sentía llena.

Cayeron con poca delicadeza sobre las sábanas, y el rubio, ya sin sus habituales inhibiciones, no se quedaba atrás en encender la situación. Matt, en parte sintiéndose mal por el estar aprovechándose de su ebrio compañero, comenzó a tironear la camiseta negra del chico, sacándosela por completo a los pocos segundos después. Luego se sacó la suya propia, pensando en todas las veces en que había querido hacer eso antes. Le acarició sin reservas ya, tal y como lo hacía una noche antes, y el rubio le abrazaba y le obligaba a no separarse más de unos escasos centímetros. Siguiendo sus instintos, bajó de sus labios, siguiendo su mandíbula y provocando más de algún gemido entre dientes por parte del chico.

Se detuvo unos segundos, riéndose, ya que vio la marca casi borrada de la mordida que le había dado. Sin dejar de sonreír, lo hizo de nuevo, provocando que Mello arqueara la espalda y le estrechara más fuerte. Sus manos, mientras tanto, bajaban por las piernas del chico, estremeciéndole cada vez que se atrevía a ir demasiado lejos. Mientras, el rubio le tomaba del cabello y le apretaba contra sí, sin dejar de estremecerse.

Matt ya iba muy abajo, besando a la altura del estómago, mientras sus manos luchaban contra el averiado cinturón del rubio. Pero se distrajo cuando los entusiasmados gemidos del chico se apagaron cada vez más, hasta que sólo hubo silencio en la habitación, junto con su propia y agitada respiración. Levemente asustado, alzó la cabeza, y se sorprendió al ver que el ebrio rubio se había quedado dormido. Su cuerpo probablemente estaba al límite por culpa del alcohol, y Matt, frustrado y con las hormonas aún revoloteando sin control, se levantó y se dejo caer recostado a un lado de su dormido compañero con un bufido. Si quisiera, ahora podría haber estado haciendo… algo divertido, pero era sencillamente incapaz de aprovecharse del inconciente chico. Si querían hacer algo, sería mejor que lo hiciesen ambos despiertos y sabiendo lo que hacían… por más que su corazón estuviese desbocado y cierta extremidad le quemase como si la hubiese sumergido en agua hirviendo.

* * *

_CHAN!_

_crece la tensión... :D_

_¿y? ¿quien ve yaoi en el futuro cercanoXD?_

_bueno, que me digan las adivinas con los famosos y fabulosos REVIEWS!_

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

_**Leo ampi **_

_Hola!  
... ¿que sranje le pasa a fanfiction?  
pasó lo mismo que la otra vez XD  
bueno, mil gracias evidentemente y lo que me hayas querido decir, es bien recibido ^^  
ojala que este chap haya sido de tu agrado_

_Adieu!_

_**likearobot**_

_Hola!  
por alguna razón misteriosa tu review me llegó al chap 6... ¿por qué será :S?  
bueno, no importa :P  
¿que puedo decir? amo que lo ames ^^  
gracias por tu review y salute!_

_Adieu!_

_**Luna Ultravioleta**_

_Hola!  
jejeje, gracias, es que me encantaimaginarlos durmiendo de la mano^^  
es como mi fantasía... EEEJEM, en fin  
bueno, Near como lo viste (o leiste XD) tan zorro como siempre y Linda... ya se verá!  
bueno, como los dos tienen persos tan diferentes, es normal que haya roces, pero siempre logran reconciliarse... y espero que Mello te haya aclarado en este chap qué es lo que le pasa cuando Matt intenta hacer "cositas" XD  
SUPERDUPERHIPERMEGAINCREIBLE beso para tí (gane! XD)_

_Adieu!_

_**Maundrell**_

_Hola!  
jeje gracias ^^ uno hace lo que puede...  
jajaja todo mundo me pide yaoi a gritos, me alegra que tu estes comnigo de que las cosas se dan con tiempo ;)  
Suerte para ti!!_

_Adieu!_

_**Tary Nagisa**_

_Hola!  
jajaja leer a deshoras fanfiction, que gran clásico!  
aguante fanfiction a deshoras!!XD  
jeje considera el chap como un regalo :P  
bueno, como ya he dicho, Matt y Mello es perfección XD es natural sentir deseos de chillar y saltar cuendo ves una imágen o lees algo XD  
ohhh sí baby! vengan esos besos! va a haber muuuchos de aquí en adelante ^^  
gracias por los ánimos! :D e igualmente felicidad y ánimo y Matt y Mello para ti_

_Adieu!_

_**:)**_

_Hola!  
me alegra que te guste! :D me hace feliz si tu eres feliz XD  
ohhh sí, poco a poco... aunque ya se nos vaya llendo... :(  
pero... he pensado en una parte dos, en donde sí incluiría el vicio del cigarro... pero bueno, un paso a la vez -.-U  
bueno, la nacionalidad de Mello es discutible, pero su nombre real (Mihael Keehl) es esloveno, así que se presume que de allá viene :)  
(yo también pensaba que era alemán)  
la verdad... es que esta historia como que tiene vida propia... me la imaginé como un esqueleto y le fueron saliendo brazos y piernas... y se podría decir que se escribe por sí misma. Es cosa de ponerse frente a un teclado y las manos se mueven... soy yo o tengo un problema?? XD  
y... me parece que no, que no tengo un cerebro privilegiadoXD no fui al Wammi's así que lo dudo  
un millón trecientos cuarenta mil... y ocho piropos para ti!_

_Adieu!_

_**frankienogemini **_

_Hola!  
no, no dejes de enviar reviewwws!!! XD  
jaja, no es que sea difícil, en este chap lo explica :P  
(si = le tiene ganas mil al pelirrojo XD)  
hmm... yo los tendría a los dos... MUAHAHAHAHAHA!! -EEJEM-  
bueno, las hormonas ya están que explotan (por parte de ambos, creeme) así que ya veremos lo que pasará ;)  
BB? hmm... en este fic, no, pero estoy pensando en hacer una historia muy retorcida basada en higurashi no naku koro ni en donde me parece que lo voy a meter... pero no te podría responder la pregunta del DEATH NOTE REWRITE 2: L's Sucessors, porque ni lo he visto ni tenía noticia de él -.-U gomme  
(lo de la obsesión... cada canción de amor que escucho en la radio me recuerda a Matt y Mello, así que no te preocupes por eso XD)  
sexosidad... QUE GRAN PALABRA! la usaré :P  
y ojala que no haya sido mucha la espera ·____·_

_Adieu!_

_**Mond**_

_Hola!  
muuuuchas gracias :P  
jeje, los chicos estarán más unidos pronto, según lo planeado :D MUAHAHAHAHA  
:P es un clásico que Matt moleste a Mello, él tan calmado y recional, mientras que e rubio tan impulsivo... KYAA!  
Im Chilean baby! y eres un año mayor que yo. Tu curso equivale a cuarto medio... SUERTE EN LOS ESTUDIOS y que te vaya muuuy bien en la prueba (no sé cómo se llamará por allá...)!  
bueno, pelea por el compu!! XD  
que estes muy bien_

_Adieu!_

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

_DAAAHH... verdadero ejército de reviews! me encanta, me encanta, me encantaaa!!_

_bueno, las cosas se van a poner más... DE TODO de aquí en adelante_

_ya viene la recta final! ¿quien ganará? ¿Near o Mello? :O_

_sepanlo en el próximo chap_

_PRÓXIMAMENTE: én cerca a tus amigos..._

_porque ya tiran toda la carne a la parrilla!_

_Adieu!  
_


	10. Mantén cerca a tus amigos

_Hola!_

_ya sé... soy una kreten demorona u.u_

_lo siento mucho! :(_

_pero como recompensa (o castigo... no lo sé) les dejo este chap de... (redoble de tambores) 16.604 palabras!!!_

_todo un record!!!_

_...lol..._

_bueno, espero que les haya valido la pena la espera, en ste chap pasan muchas cosas..._

_**Aclaración: **antes que nada me gustaría aclarar que en este chap no hay yaoi. Pasan tantas cosas que no me alcanzaba el chap para ponerlas todas, pero que hay acción hay acción. Pero no se impacienten, porque presiento que se acerca... (ya me entenderán cuando lean esta masa de chap)_

_...y..._

_**Disc: **ya saben, Takeshi Obata y las cosas así... Mello no es mio por desgracia... y tampoco Matt por desgracia... Linda y Near tampoco pero a ellos no los lamento tanto XD... y en general nada que reconozcan, ni siquiera Mario y mucho menos Shigeru Miyamoto XD... y etc_

_bueno, disfrutenlo!_

**

* * *

10. Mantén cerca a tus amigos… y a tus enemigos aún más.**

Su cerebro, vacío de pensamientos, era incapaz de procesar tal información. Los grandes ojos del chico le miraban fijamente, pero lo único que veían no fue resolución, enojo o desconfianza. Tal y como había esperado, su rostro se fue vaciando de expresión, hasta quedar en un estado neutro. Y no se detuvo allí, ya que se transformó de inmediato en una mueca de conmoción digna de la pintura "El Grito" de Munch. Para variar, las cosas iban excelentemente bien, y era cuestión de tiempo para que todo quedase en ruinas. Él ya había empujado la primera pieza del dominó, y ahora podía sentarse a ver cómo caían los otros.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

-Sranje ne (sol de mierda)….- murmuró, tapándose los ojos con un brazo. Tenía una enorme jaqueca y la cabeza le daba vueltas, por lo que el sol era doblemente maldito ese día por su inoportuna aparición.

Giró hasta quedar de espaldas, con el brazo aún tapando sus ojos e intentó volver a dormir, pero el estruendo de pájaros que había en el patio era tan fuerte que se vio obligado a despertar completamente. Pero cuando abrió los ojos finalmente, soltó un gemido, ya que el impacto de la luz fue tal que quedó completamente cegado. Volvió a cubrirse los ojos, pero en ese momento notó el primer signo de algo inusual.

Ya sabía de sobra que hacía frío, pero la sensación era demasiada como para ser natural. Además, sentía el brazo helado y entumecido, a pesar de que estaba seguro de haber dormido con una camiseta de mangas largas… pero se sobresaltó cuando, al intentar recordar en qué momento exacto había sido eso, le fue imposible.

Finalmente, y a pesar de la fuerte luz, se desperezó y volvió a intentar abrir los ojos, más despacio esta vez. Se estremeció. El frío excesivo aún era extraño, por lo que se abrazó a sí mismo. Y ahí estaba el segundo indicio de algo extraño, porque en vez de sentir alguna prenda entre sus brazos y su pecho, sólo sintió su propia piel.

Frunció el entrecejo. Las cosas iban de mal en peor, y se hacían cada vez más raras. Finalmente, levantó la ropa de cama, y vio que tal y como había sospechado, estaba sin ropa de la cintura para arriba. Y eso no fue todo, ya que mientras intentaba conectar ese fenómeno con algo del día anterior, sintió que un brazo le estrechaba, y en ese momento, cuando vio a su pelirrojo acompañante (aún dormido) en las mismas condiciones que él, el germen de una sospecha le nació en la mente.

-Matt… oye cabrón, despierta de una vez y dime…- mientras hablaba, se incorporó lentamente, y al escuchar un tintineo sospechoso miró hacia abajo, y notó que su cinturón estaba desabrochado.

Mantuvo la vista fija en ese lugar, mientras las cosas comenzaban a hacer sentido de a poco. Miró la hebilla desabrochada, a su dormido acompañante, su camiseta negra recién descubierta toda arrugada y tirada en el suelo, junto con otra a rallas en iguales condiciones, y la pregunta obvia apareció finalmente en su mente.

-… ¡¿Qué mierda hice anoche?!- gimió desesperadamente, tomando su cabeza entre las manos. Se abrazó las rodillas y escondió la cabeza, intentando recordar algo, lo que fuera, pero la memoria sólo alcanzaba hasta una especie de fiesta, mucha música fuerte, y él con un vaso en la mano…

Alzó la cabeza con brusquedad (lo que lamentó, porque sólo contribuyó a aumentar el mareo), pensando en una posibilidad demasiado extraña como para considerarla. Miró al pelirrojo por unos minutos, pensando si realmente valía la pena hacer especulaciones, pero recordó aquel incidente, cuando se había robado la televisión, y también cuando le había despertado en mitad de la noche, y aún más atrás, la primera vez que habían admitido algo entre ellos, ¿Quién había empezado todo?

-¡oye tú, sin vida de mierda, despierta! ¡Me debes una explicación!- dicho esto, alzó al dormido chico de los hombros y comenzó a agitarlo con brusquedad y sin consideración, hasta que Matt abrió los ojos, muy asustado.

-¡¿qué pasa ahora?!- intentó zafarse, pero el rubio lo tenía sujeto con demasiada fuerza. Finalmente, lo empujó contra el colchón y le retuvo en esa posición. El pelirrojo ya estaba más que confundido.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó anoche?- Matt le miró, extrañado.

-¿cómo que qué pasó?

-¡no te hagas el imbécil conmigo! ¡¿Qué pasó anoche?!

El pelirrojo le miró durante unos segundos más, hasta que finalmente supo a lo que se refería. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero no se le ocurrió que decir, por lo que la volvió a cerrar. Después de todo ¿para qué esforzarse? De todos modos no le iba a creer. En eso tenía razón.

-¡respóndeme, rábano inútil!

-Mello, no pasó nada. Lo juro.

-¡no seas mentiroso, sranje! ¡¿Crees que soy un idiota…?!

-deja de gritar, tienes resaca y eso sólo va a empeorar las cosas…

-¡deja de hacerte el considerado…!- Matt ya estaba más que harto de los gritos, así que usando toda su fuerza, giró y se colocó encima del alterado chico.- ¡¿y ahora qué?!

-cállate y vuelve a dormir, ¿quieres?- se acostó cómodamente encima del rubio y cerró los ojos, con todas las intenciones de volver a dormir. Pero recibió un fuerte rodillazo, cortesía de Mello, en cierta parte muy sensible.

-¡caliente de mierda!- el rubio le empujó hasta que calló de la cama, aún quieto como una estatua y con los ojos lagrimeando.- más te vale tener alguna explicación buena para esto o me largo.

-…duele…- fue lo único que atinó a decir el pelirrojo desde el suelo.

-qué me importa.- Mello se disponía a levantarse, pero cuando pasó por el lado de Matt, éste le tomó por los tobillos, en actitud suplicante.

-¡n…no te v…vallas…! Es en… serio- inspiró con fuerza, intentando ignorar el dolor del golpe- no pasó nada. Lo juro por… por…

-¿Shigeru Miyamoto?- preguntó el rubio, alzando una ceja.

-sí, sí… por Shigeru Miyamoto…- para algunos, jurar por aquel que diseñó a Mario de Nintendo le puede parecer una promesa a la ligera, pero Mello sabía que para el pelirrojo tenía que ser un asunto de vital importancia, por lo que desistió de su intento de huída.

-…muy bien entonces…-dicho esto, miró unos segundos al vacío, como considerando algo. Luego, al llegar según parecía a una conclusión satisfactoria, alzó las cejas, y Matt se sorprendió cuando el rubio comenzó a reír.

-¿…Mello? ¡Estás más bipolar que de costumbre!- el muchacho miraba asombrado cómo el chico reía con todas sus ganas, hasta que finalmente cayó sentado en la cama, mirándole de forma burlona.

-¡parece que en verdad estoy bien bueno!- Matt casi cae de espaldas al oír la declaración del rubio.

-de verdad eres impresionante…

-¡reconoce que es verdad! ¡Vaya subida de autoestima!-siguió riendo mientras el pelirrojo le miraba boquiabierto ¿Qué tan narcisista puede llegar a ser una persona? –después de todo, ¿Qué más te puede haber impulsado a intentar algo así?

Finalmente, Matt recobró el habla.-hey, ya te dije que no pasó nada…

-no soy estúpido. Claro que no lo hiciste, pero sí que lo intentaste.- el chico puso mala cara, pero no replicó. -¿ves? ¡Ni siquiera te empeñas en negarlo!- de repente, cambió la expresión, componiendo una mueca maligna.-…entonces… ¿puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo?

El pelirrojo se ruborizó- …depende…

-ah… ¿en serio?- se levantó de la cama y se acercó al pelirrojo, que retrocedió como por instinto. -¿de qué?

-Mello… ¿es la resaca o estás muy raro hoy?

-no… son las hormonas, creo…-se acercó aún más, y el pelirrojo cayó finalmente sentado en su silla de escritorio. –Entonces, si mi teoría es verdad, podríamos…-se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, inclinándose hacia Matt, quien tragó saliva.- ¡hacer mi venganza contra Near!

-¡agg… tu aliento apesta!- replicó el pelirrojo, algo decepcionado y girando el rostro.

-¡eso haremos, me vengaré de ese albino de mierda! ¡Nadie me traiciona sin pagar las consecuencias!- estaba tan emocionado como ese lejano día en que se habían propuesto ganar las elecciones. Matt se contentó con mirarle. –y, como te tengo a mi servicio, me ayudarás con el trabajo sucio. ¿Te parece?

-eso no cambia mucho las cosas, la verdad. Siempre lo he hecho…-dijo el chico, ignorando lo del servicio.

-no tienes por qué enojarte. Es inevitable, en verdad…

-ya basta. ¿No tienes resaca?

-¿…eh?

-resaca, lo que pasa después de una borrachera como la tuya.- Matt ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Demasiados comentarios egocéntricos para un día.

-ah, claro. Resaca. Permiso, entonces…- se recostó en la cama, se tapó y se dispuso a echarse una siesta. Eso ya fue demasiado para el pelirrojo.

-¡tú te vas de mi cama, oxigenado escandaloso! ¡Me despertaste a las ocho de la mañana y no creas que te voy a dejar pasar esta!

-no te escucho…- la voz del rubio se oyó apagada desde el interior de las sábanas. Finalmente, Matt se dirigió a la cama y levantó las sábanas. Mello mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

-estás llegando demasiado lejos. Ahora te vas a dormir a otra parte.

El aludido abrió un ojo y miró detenidamente al furibundo pelirrojo. -¿seguro que no prefieres dormir conmigo? Sé de sobra que sí.- dicho esto, se giró y se dispuso a seguir intentando dormir, mientras Matt le miraba la espalda, boquiabierto por su descaro. Luego, con un suspiro de resignación, devolvió la ropa de cama a su sitio, tomó un abrigo de su armario y se sentó en su silla, acomodándose para dormir.

-nota para mí mismo. La resaca tiene efectos extraños en ciertas personas…-murmuró, intentando ignorar el frío de la mañana.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

-eh… ¿no crees que es mejor que camines sin darle la espalda al camino?

Mello miró sobre su hombro despreocupadamente antes de responder. –no lo creo. Si camino de ésta forma, además de mantener vigilada a tu persona y sus hormonas, puedo hablarte sin tener que voltearme. Es un ahorro de tiempo, si lo piensas detenidamente…

Matt puso los ojos en blanco. –dos cosas. Primero, deja de sacarme en cara lo de las hormonas. Segundo, son como dos millonésimas de segundo, por lo que ahorro no es precisamente. Por último, hay una silla volcada justo detrás de ti, y si no miras la frente ahora, te vas a…- el rubio tropezó con el dichoso mueble, cayendo de espaldas al piso de forma bastante teatral.-…caer.

-¡ah, sranje! ¡En serio me dolió!

Matt le ofreció una mano. -¿ves? Te lo advertí. ¿No es mejor mirar al frente?

-no necesito tu caridad.- apartó la mano del chico de un manotazo, pero al intentar levantarse se apoyó en la silla volcada, la cual se arrastró por el piso y le hizo caer nuevamente.- ¡ah, sranje, sranje, sranje!

-no seas soberbio. Ahora toma mi mano de una vez.- murmurando algunas maldiciones en esloveno, el chico finalmente tomó la mano que le ofrecían, levantándose finalmente del piso.

-sranje ¿Qué mierda hace una silla tirada en medio del pasillo?

-la verdad, yo también me lo pregunto…- Matt miró hacia el interior de la puerta más cercana, que resultó ser el comedor. Tragó saliva, ya que la estancia no le traía muy buenos recuerdos… -eh, ¿nos vamos?

-no seas idiota. Ya dije que quiero ver qué es lo que pasa… -el impulsivo rubio entró en el salón, lleno de curiosidad, seguido por su ahora renuente compañero.

El interior estaba bastante desordenado. Había botellas y basuras tiradas por doquier, además de que muchas de las botellas "especiales" se habían volcado, por lo que había un persistente olor a alcohol. El rubio se dirigió hacia allí, y tomó una de las botellas, examinándola detenidamente.

-…me acuerdo de esto. Y de Near. Pero después de eso está todo como borroso…

-eso se llama estar borracho como una cuba. ¿No nos podemos ir?

-¡cállate, esto puede ser importante…!-miró la mesa en donde había brindado con el traicionero albino, unos metros más allá, y se dirigió hacia allá. –quizá, si hago todo lo que hice antes de que todo se borrara, pueda recordar algo…

Matt suspiró. Ahora, además de comunista, era criminalista. –Mello, esto es estúpido y lo sabes. ¿Ya nos vamos?- sin embargo, siguió al rubio, que ya le llevaba bastante ventaja.

-sí… acá estábamos con el desteñido… ¿ahora qué…? –de pronto, un fuerte estruendo hizo que ambos chicos se voltearan hacia la puerta. Alguien más se había tropezado con la silla, y al parecer llevaba una carga muy pesada.

El rubio y el pelirrojo fueron a ver qué pasaba, pero cuando llegaron Matt se detuvo con brusquedad. Porque la causante del estruendo no era otra que Linda, que llevaba una caja llena de basura, que probablemente había intentado sacar sigilosamente del comedor mientras ellos estaban dentro.

-hey, Linda, ¿Qué llevas, tu desayuno?- Matt tuvo un sobresalto, ya que recordó que Mello no sabía nada de lo que había hecho la noche anterior, pero la chica probablemente sí. Y sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando Linda, al escuchar la voz del rubio, se levantó precipitadamente y muy nerviosa.

-ho…hola… este, lo siento pero no me puedo quedar…- le echó una mirada a Matt, quien observaba la escena con la boca levemente entreabierta. –yo… yo me voy ¡hasta luego!

Intentó escabullirse, pero Mello la detuvo, bastante extrañado por la actitud de la chica. –oye, oye… ¿Qué mierda te pasa hoy? ¿No escuchaste el insulto a caso?

-Mello, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos… ¡en serio!- finalmente, el pelirrojo logró reaccionar, tomando al obstinado chico del brazo e intentando arrastrarle lejos de allí, pero el rubio se soltó y siguió con su interrogatorio.

-¿Qué pasa, Linda? ¿Tomaste mucho anoche? ¡A que ya sabes quien fue el que lo hizo! Eh, oye… ¿me estás ignorando?- la chica intentaba desesperadamente de escabullirse por alguna parte, ante la atónita mirada de Mello. –no me contestas… oigan… ustedes vieron algo, ¿cierto?- miró a su amigo por sobre el hombro, ahora con desconfianza, para luego volverse hacia la castaña, que se quedó hecha piedra donde estaba. –ustedes dos saben… los dos saben que pasó anoche ¿no es así?

Matt le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mientras Linda enrojecía y pensaba en que quería volver a su habitación y no volver a salir. Mello pasaba la mirada de uno a otro, sin comprender nada, hasta que una sospecha se le formó en la mente. Una sospecha bastante cercana a la realidad, aunque algo errada.

-¿ustedes…? Alto, Matt… ¿Qué hicieron ustedes anoche?- el chico miró al de goggles con los ojos entronados, mientras la chica fruncía el entrecejo, confundida. Matt se limitó a mirarle con cara de sorpresa, confundido por lo que decía el rubio. –tú. Responde.

-¿…eh? ¿De que mierda me hablas…?- de pronto, el pelirrojo entendió a lo que se refería su compañero. –espera… no, yo no lo hice.

-¡no me mientas, vodja rdeče pese (cabeza de betarraga)! ¡Ahora que lo pienso, no me extraña en absoluto!- se cruzó de brazos con obstinación, mientras Matt buscaba las palabras adecuadas para decirle que era un perfecto idiota. Linda les miraba alternativamente a uno y al otro, deseando estar a miles de kilómetros de allí para no escuchar la discusión.

-¡ya te dije que yo no lo hice, maldito ebrio…!- se detuvo cuado la castaña, incómoda, carraspeó para recordarles que seguía allí.

-mira, es en serio. ¿Crees que si hubiese pasado algo no estaría restregándotelo en la cara?- el argumento de la chica era bastante lógico, pero el rubio no se dio por satisfecho.

-¿entonces quien mierda…?- en ese momento, Mello cayó en cuenta. Miró a Linda, pasó la vista por Matt una vez más, y de nuevo por la castaña, hasta que finalmente preguntó.- no… ¿no habré sido yo?

El pelirrojo se golpeó la frente, asintiendo, mientras Linda se ruborizaba progresivamente, de nuevo incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Mello quedó en silencio unos segundos. Ahora algo se le venía a la mente, el baile con las chicas a quienes no recordaba conocer, Matt, Linda y… no, esa última parte no podía ser verdad. Relajó los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, intentando hacer que todo calzara en su mente, pero ésta se resistía a cooperar. Cada vez que intentaba dilucidar el asunto, esa imagen odiosa saltaba a su memoria, la castaña y él… miró a Matt una vez más, así como a Linda, y finalmente admitió la cruel verdad.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, jalándose el cabello y asustando a los otros dos chicos, y aún más cuando de su boca se escapó un fuerte alarido, que retumbó por todo el Wammi's House, despertando y asustando a todos sus habitantes. Finalmente, Matt saltó adelante y le tapó la boca, mientras el chico aún dejaba escapar más gritos ahogados.

-di…dime que es mentira… ¡tiene que ser mentira, sranje!- el pelirrojo no dijo nada, sino que se limitó a seguir cubriendo su boca. –yo nunca… si lo hubiese sabido… ¡Prekleto, da je zanič (maldita sea, que asco)!

-sé esloveno, muchas gracias…- Linda le habría mirado con cara de asesinato, pero aún estaba demasiado conmocionada.

-Mello, relájate. Respira hondo, sé que puedes…- el chico obedeció, intentando calmarse, pero al volver a hablar seguía gritando.

-¡nunca más voy a beber en mi vida, lo juro! ¡Ni una cerveza, ni una copa de champaña!

-basta, no es para tanto. Vámonos de aquí, por favor…

Ya se iban yendo, cuando Linda llamó su atención.- oigan… esperen un momento.- se volvieron (Mello quiso escapar, pero Matt lo detuvo), y la chica perdió el valor. Pero tomó aire y prosiguió con lo que iba a decir. –yo lo siento. De verdad. Y mucho. No quiero que estas elecciones se transformen en algo personal, y aunque me gustes, Matt, tengo que admitir mi derrota.- ambos chicos le miraron, parpadeando extrañados.-así que… bueno, sean felices y eso…

En ese momento, Mello enrojeció de golpe, comprendiendo lo que la castaña insinuaba con eso. -¡oye, oye! ¡No sé que mierda es lo que piensas, pero sea lo que sea estás mal! ¡Quiero decir…! ¡Somos amigos, no hay nada más…!- suspirando, Matt le tapó la boca una vez más, provocando una mirada asesina en su dirección. Pero el chico no le prestó atención, sino que miraba directamente a la castaña.

-este… gracias…-le sonrió con simpatía, lo que hizo que la chica se ruborizara, y aún más cuando le ofreció una mano en señal de tregua, la que ella aceptó gustosa.

-no es nada, en verdad… ¡pero que gran desperdicio!- rió nerviosamente, mientras Matt no sabía si tomarlo como un halago o no.

-¡bueno, bueno! ¡Ya basta, quiero desayuno!- Mello finalmente se libró de la mordaza de su compañero, e intentó llamar la atención una vez más.

-si quieres desayuno, rey del oxigenado, vas a tener que ayudar a limpiar el desastre del comedor.- dijo Linda de mal talante, pero con una leve sonrisa.- así que si no quieres más besos asquerosos, será mejor que te pongas a colaborar.

-¡de acuerdo, de acuerdo…!- el chico se levantó y entró al comedor, seguido por el pelirrojo, quien le observaba divertido ayudar como nunca con tal incentivo.

Linda volvió a tomar la caja que se le había caído con expresión pensativa, mientras observaba al par de chicos bromear entre ellos. Finalmente, sonrió, porque al fin sentía que hacía lo correcto. Y definitivamente ya no prestaría más oídos a los consejos de cierta pelusa blanca, ya que al parecer eran la causa de todos sus malos ratos. Así que se levantó y llevó la caja al basurero, segura de que ahora que contaba con la ayuda de dos chicos tan entusiastas terminaría en seguida con el trabajo… y ya tendría luego una palabra o dos con Near.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

El rubio miraba su plato de cereales de chocolate con el entrecejo fruncido. Miró a su alrededor, viendo que todo el mundo comía con verdaderas ganas su desayuno, ya que se había hecho bastante más tarde de lo normal por culpa de la gran cantidad de basura que había en el comedor. Aún quedaba algo, pero se había amontonado en los rincones para permitir al menos movilizarse por allí. Volvió la vista al plato, sintiendo su estómago revuelto. Definitivamente, no tenía ganas de comer.

Apartó el plato, lo que fue advertido por Matt, quien le observaba desde hacía un rato.-oye, ¿no que tenías tanta hambre?

-me arrepentí.- se frotó los ojos con las manos, ya que sentía los párpados pesados por culpa del trasnoche y la resaca.

-Mello, estuviste toda la mañana quejándote porque querías desayuno, mientras yo tenía que aguantarte como si fueras una mosca en mi oído, así que come y calla.- le echó una mirada enojada al chico, justo en el momento en que cedió su resistencia, provocando que cayese de cara al plato.

El pelirrojo suspiró y le levantó antes de que se ahogara con leche, mientras los chicos de las otras mesas los señalaban y se reían. Seguramente aún recordaban el espectáculo del día anterior. Por eso, y para rescatar algo de su dignidad (la de Mello estaba perdida definitivamente), levantó a su dormido compañero y lo llevó a la rastra a su habitación, decidido a dejarle allí hasta que se le pasaran los efectos del alcohol.

Mientras lo llevaba, era conciente de los ojos que les seguían y de los murmullos, pero no les hizo caso. Sea lo que fuese que pensaran, si hacía oídos sordos no tendría que desmentir nada, pero aún así se sintió aliviado al llegar a la puerta. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese abrirla, esta se abrió desde fuera, y quien lo hacía no era otro que el albino Near.

Ambos chicos sufrieron un sobresalto, ya que Matt sabía quien era el culpable de muchas situaciones incómodas vividas junto al rubio, y Near estaba impresionado de que el chico estuviese aún en buenos términos con Mello, a pesar de que su plan había dado resultado. Apretó los puños. ¡Todo el esfuerzo a la basura! Pero aún le quedaban planes bajo la manga, por más que, como demostraba la ahora mirada asesina del pelirrojo, ya supiesen que él estaba haciendo planes en su contra.

Así que, disimulando su rabia, decidió volver a sus antiguas técnicas por ahora, para sacar un poco de frustración. -¿Qué tal estuvo anoche, Matt?

-no estuvo mal. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- replicó, con los dientes apretados.

-ah, por nada. Sólo quería saber si habías aprovechado el regalo que te dí anoche.

-¿regalo…?- en ese momento, el chico comprendió lo que le estaba insinuando Near, por lo que se sonrojó a su pesar. ¡A sí que ese desteñido lo sabía todo! –no sé de que me hablas. Pero ya que me dices que estabas detrás de todo esto, yo creo que a todo el mundo le gustaría saber quien llenó las botellas de alcohol. A ver como lo ven los votantes.

-no lo sé, pero sí sé de algunas personas que no verían muy bien ciertas… opciones que están tomando ustedes. Políticas, por supuesto.- Matt apretó los puños y le miró con odio, pero no se le ocurrió nada que replicar, por lo que el albino sonrió satisfecho.- con su permiso…

Los esquivó a ambos, no sin antes echarle una mirada de desprecio al dormido Mello, y se dirigió a buscar el desayuno, mientras el pelirrojo intentaba dominar su genio. Eso era un golpe bajo, pero sabía que Near no se dejaría vencer por nada del mundo, aunque tuviese que recurrir a recursos tan bajos como salida fácil. Eso era lo que le diferenciaba de Mello, ya que éste estimaba a todos sus rivales e intentaba vencerles en su propio juego.

Eso pensaba Matt mientras llevaba al dormido rubio a la rastra por los pasillos, mirándole ahora con aprecio. Porque por más impulsivo, grosero, molesto, alborotador y ambicioso que fuese, por lo menos seguía siendo más o menos legal. Finalmente, llegó a la famosa habitación (ni uno de los dos había entrado allí en bastante tiempo, ya que se habían acostumbrado a dormir juntos) y le dejó con todo el cuidado que pudo en la cama. Mirando por la ventana, recordó la primera vez que pasaron la noche en la misma habitación, el mismo día que Mello había hecho su polémica declaración ante todo el Wammi's House. Había pasado mucho desde entonces, muchas situaciones embarazosas y muchas más agradables, pero se preguntó que pasaría cuando todo se acabara y sus vidas volvieran a la normalidad. Porque en situaciones de encierro, la gente muchas veces confunde sentimientos y al salir las relaciones terminan rápidamente. Volvió la vista al dormido chico y pensó qué sentiría si todo terminase al final de las elecciones… se estremeció. Por parte suya, por lo menos, quería que todo continuase como hasta ahora, pero le era imposible saber que opinaba Mello al respecto. A sí que lo mejor sería, según Matt, aprovechar todo lo posible los momentos que pasaban juntos, ya que era posible que todo terminara pronto. Y con esos pensamientos, se recostó al lado del rubio, y estrechándole con fuerza, terminó por quedarse dormido él también.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Linda se paseaba de un lado a otro frente a la puerta de la pieza de Near, pero no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para dirigirse al albino. La verdad, sentía que cada vez que le hablaba lo hacía en vano, ya que el chico se limitaba a asentir y hacer ruidos indefinidos de conformidad, por lo que dudaba sinceramente de la efectividad de sus charlas. Pero aún así, por lo menos, tendría que intentarlo.

Así que, con decisión, golpeó la puerta de la habitación, pero no obtuvo respuesta, por más que esperó varios minutos en vano. Así que golpeó nuevamente, con mayor fuerza, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Así pasó varios minutos, mientras muchos chicos le miraban y se preguntaban si, además de la lista M, también quería atrapar al perturbador y silencioso albino. Pero dejaron de preguntarse en cuanto la chica se volteó con una mirada asesina, ya que los había escuchado, y se fueron rápidamente del pasillo.

Finalmente, enardecida por los insidiosos comentarios (que le habían seguido toda la mañana) la chica golpeó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, mientras intentaba girar la manilla para entrar de todas formas.

-eh… eso es allanamiento. Y está penado por la ley.- la chica se volvió sobresaltada cuando Near apareció de pronto tras ella.

-¡Near…! Oye, ¿Dónde estabas?- dijo Linda, intentando aparentar normalidad, aunque el albino no se veía en absoluto enojado. De hecho, parecía más bien indiferente.

-por allí… ¿me buscabas?- alzó una ceja, pero no se asomó ni otro indicio de emoción en sus calmados rasgos. La chica dio un respiro antes de proseguir.

-mira, yo quería decirte que no voy a seguir más tus consejos. Cada vez que hago algo que tú me has recomendado, le pasan cosas malas a la gente a mí alrededor. Sé que no es tu intención, así que lo siento, pero…- se interrumpió al escuchar un suspiro desdeñoso por parte del albino, que ahora la miraba con desprecio.

-eres igual de inocente que ese rubio imbécil. Si digo que no fue intencional, son incapaces de pensar mal de mí. Antes Mello nunca habría bajado la guardia como en tu fiesta, pero parece que el pequeño asunto que tiene con su mascota me beneficia bastante. –Linda se sorprendió al escuchar a Near hablas con tal dureza, pero el albino ya estaba cansado de fingir ante la castaña. Ya era hora de imponerse de una vez por todas.

-Matt no es su…

-ya te lo dijo la otra noche, ¿no es así? "Es mío para hacerlo cuantas veces quiera." Sí, lo vi y lo escuché todo.- replicó ante la mirada de sorpresa de la chica.- bueno, eso no fue pura retórica. Pero sea como sea, esta estupidez tiene que terminar. Y gracias a mí, lo hará más temprano que tarde.

-¡¿a qué te refieres con estupidez?! Si lo que dices es que vas a desarmar este movimiento…

-que gracioso que le llames movimiento, ¿sabes? Esto es sólo la mayor excusa para saltarse clases que se pudo haber utilizado, además de un excelente método para salvarse de los castigos que les corresponden. Y no, no lo haré yo. Ese par mismo lo hará, en cuanto los ponga en evidencia frente a todo el mundo. Y lo único que debo hacer es presionar al rubio lo suficiente.- su tono calmado era lo que más espantaba a Linda, ya que lo que decía era completamente vil. Pero aún así intentó replicar.

-… que bueno que me lo dices, porque no voy a dejar que lo hagas…- la chica se detuvo cuando escuchó una risa despectiva.

-¡pero si tú misma me vas a ayudar!- el tono fue seguro y autoritario, por lo que Linda se enardeció.

-¿cómo puedes ser así de egoísta? ¡Yo no te ayudaré por nada del mundo…!

-¿ah, sí? ¿Ni siquiera por… esto?- sacó de algún bolsillo una tarjeta de memoria pequeña, del tamaño justo para pertenecer a cierto aparato…

-¿…qué es eso?- la castaña miraba con desconfianza la pequeña tarjeta, pero aún sin comprender lo que le esperaba.

-esto es una tarjeta de memoria de un teléfono celular, concretamente, tú teléfono celular.

-¡no mientas!- la chica estaba ya de verdad molesta. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ser tan descarado?- mi celular falló cuando se cayó al agua de las duchas. Sabes perfectamente que hace tiempo que busco uno nuevo…

-sí, pero no contabas con que salvaría tu tarjeta, ¿cierto? Sí, así es. La saqué justo antes de que despertaras para ir al baño esa vez, ya que contaba con ese tipo de eventualidades. ¿Por qué, si no, te dije que era inútil intentar salvar la memoria?

-pero aún así, no hay nada humillante allí para mí. Estás igual que antes…

-no lo veo así. No tengo nada contra ti, Linda. Mi rival aquí es Mello, y de él si que hay algo en este pedazo de plástico…

Linda le miró confundida, hasta que recordó cierto episodio vivido hacía algún tiempo, cuando la directiva estaba aún formada.- ¿…no me digas que hablas de… esa foto?- abrió los ojos de par en par cuando el chico le mostró una copia impresa de la infame fotografía de de la lista M durmiendo juntos y abrazados. Tal y como temía.

-si no quieres que reparta folletos con esta imagen en ellos, te mantendrás tranquila y en silencio. Después de todo, quien sacó la foto fuiste tú, no yo, así que ¿de quien crees que sospechará tu querido pelirrojo?

La chica le miró con rencor, pero tuvo que reconocer que tenía razón. Bajó la vista, con los puños aún apretados, por lo que Near sonrió satisfecho un segundo, antes de que su rostro adoptase la pasividad de costumbre. Finalmente, disponía del control de la lista tal y como había planeado, y además tenía un arma de chantaje muy poderosa. Pero no le convenía usarla ahora, aunque el orfanato fuese un hervidero de rumores con respecto al rubio y al pelirrojo, ya que gracias a esto la lista L lideraba en las preferencias. Pero si las cosas se ponían difíciles, no dudaría en ponerlo todo en juego.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Eran aproximadamente las seis de la tarde cuando Mello se despertó pensando en comida. Había soñado que ganaba las elecciones y hacían una gran barbacoa, pero que Near le obligaba a beberse una botella de whisky y él era incapaz de encontrar el camino a la mesa, por lo que debía contentarse con escuchar las risas y el sonido de los cubiertos y oler la carne asada, mientras llamaba a gritos al imbécil de Matt para que le llevase algo de comer.

Al intentar levantarse se sorprendió al encontrarse en su propia habitación, pero finalmente recordó que se había ido a desayunar y después… bueno, por lo menos estaba seguro de no haber hecho nada estúpido por esa vez. Se pasó la mano por la cara, intentando despejarse, cuando otra cosa llamó su atención. Su cabello estaba todo pegajoso, así como su rostro, tal y como si se hubiese echado algún comestible.

Tomó un mechón y se lo acercó a la nariz para identificar qué tenía encima. -…mleko, sranje (leche de mierda)... ¡Matt, cómo pasó esto!

No obtuvo respuesta, por lo que miró a su alrededor, sorprendido de encontrarse solo. Suspiró. El muy ingrato podría por lo menos hacer el honor de aparecer para explicarle las cosas, pero al parecer tenía asuntos más importantes. Así que, molesto por la falta de atención, decidió salir a buscarlo para atormentarle hasta que le diese una buena razón y le suplicase perdón.

Pero cuando llegó a la puerta, esta se abrió de golpe desde afuera, por lo que le golpeó en toda la cara, haciéndole caer levemente aturdido. Quien intentaba ingresar, con una bandeja cargada de cosas para comer, no era otro que Matt, que ahora empujaba la puerta con todas sus fuerzas para intentar quitar lo que sea que fuese que estaba trabando la entrada. Pero lo hizo con tal fuerza que un pocillo lleno de helado de chocolate se le resbaló de la bandeja cayendo, como no, en toda la cara de Mello, quien comenzaba a recuperarse del golpe.

-mierda de puerta… ¿Mello?- el muchacho se quedó en su lugar con aire estúpido, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. -¡Mello! ¡Lo siento!

Dejó la bandeja en la cama y ayudó al rubio a levantarse, pero tuvo que reprimir un ataque de risa cuando lo vio cubierto de chocolate. Esto no le hizo mucha gracia al ahora sucio muchacho.

-arregla esto ahora si no quieres que te pasen cosas muy malas.- dijo en tono falsamente calmado. Matt entendió el mensaje al momento.

-sí, claro.- intentando aún no reírse, buscó una servilleta y comenzó a limpiarle la cara de helado, pensando sin embargo que era un desperdicio de postre. Pero al momento en que Mello tuvo los ojos despejados, tomó el otro helado de chocolate de la bandeja y se lo estampó en la cara

-te lo mereces, kreten.

El chico intentó limpiarse los ojos (se había subido los goggles para ver mejor en el pasillo oscuro), mientras pensaba que el rubio estaba siendo realmente injusto.-…eres un idiota oxigenado, ¿sabías eso?

-¡cállate, imbécil! Te perdonaría si fuese de vainilla, incluso de frambuesa lo dejaría pasar… ¡pero no de chocolate!- dicho esto, tomó lo que quedaba de helado y se lo arrojó al pelirrojo, pero éste, prevenido, lo esquivó y fue a dar a la pared. Esto sólo enardeció aún más a Mello.- ¡ya está! ¡Vas a tener que limpiarlo todo!

-pero si tú empezaste…- el pelirrojo ya sabía que no conseguiría nada razonando, pero aún así lo intentó.- además, ¡ya me disculpé! ¿Qué más quieres que haga?

-ya te dije, que lo limpies…- miró unos momentos al vacío, como considerando una mejor opción. –no, mejor aún. Para que no se desperdicie más, vas a tener que lamerlo. ¡Todo! ¿Me escuchaste?

Matt abrió la boca, impresionado.- ¿…no se te podría haber ocurrido algo más indigno?

-probablemente, así que muévete.- dicho esto, se sentó cómodamente (su cara aún chorreando chocolate) en una silla cercana, mientras el pelirrojo le miraba aún incrédulo.- ¿Qué esperas, que piense en algo mejor?

Resignado a lo inevitable, Matt se dirigió a la pared manchada de chocolate, mirando con desconfianza el papel tapiz. Le echó una mirada rápida a Mello, pero no podría hacer trampa ya que le observaba atentamente. Así que, tomando una buena bocanada de aire, sacó la lengua y se acercó lentamente a la pared.

-rápido, si no está limpio para la noche vas a ver la que te espera…- el pelirrojo se sobresaltó y se mordió, por lo que hizo un sonido indefinido. –Y sin quejas.- agregó finalmente Mello.

Matt golpeó la pared, frustrado y adolorido, y finalmente pasó la lengua una vez por la pared. Era una mezcla de chocolate, tierra y algo indefinido que quiso creer que era el papel de pared, por lo que se estremeció de asco. Sentía la mirada del rubio clavada en él, por lo que prosiguió con su humillante tarea antes de que le hiciese hacer algo más.

Pasaron los minutos y el muro estaba cada vez más limpio, y Matt cada vez más asqueado. Ya apenas quedaba helado, pero aún así el pelirrojo presentía que eso no iba a se todo y que Mello le tendría otra tarea por delante. En cuanto al rubio, no había dejado de mirar la extraña escena con una mezcla de burla y… algo más. Porque el hecho de que el chico estuviese lamiendo la pared le había dado más de una idea extraña, por más que su expresión fuese de asco intenso. Tragó saliva. ¿Qué no daría por ser una pared en esos momentos? Sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejas sobre todo esas ideas de su mente.

-este… Mello, ya no hay helado.- el aludido alzó la vista y observó que efectivamente el muro estaba aceptablemente limpio, por lo que miró alrededor a ver si había otra cosa que ordenarle.

-veamos…- tan concentrado estaba en su tarea que no advirtió la cara de Matt, que al parecer había llegado a alguna resolución, y se acercaba lentamente con una sonrisa peligrosa. –Eh… ahora que lo pienso, también podrías… oye, ¿Qué mierda haces?- el pelirrojo se inclinó hacia él, sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro, y apoyándose en los apoyabrazos de la silla. Mello se enderezó lo más que pudo.

-me dijiste que lo limpiara todo, ¿cierto?- el rubio alzó una ceja y asintió, aún sin comprender. –Y eso incluye, entonces…- por la mejilla del chico resbalaba una gota de helado, y por allí pasó el pelirrojo la lengua, provocando un estremecimiento por parte de Mello.

-¡…oye, ya te he dicho que no te aproveches…!- se cortó en seco cuando sintió que otra gota caía por su labio, y sabiendo lo que se proponía Matt, intentó quitárselo de encima, pero el chico fue más rápido y le acalló completamente juntando sus labios con los del rubio.

Se quedaron unos momentos en eso, mientras Mello intentaba recordar por qué estaba tan enojado en un principio, pero finalmente logró resistirse al pelirrojo y le empujó bruscamente. El rechazado chico reía alegremente mientras el rubio se enfurecía cada vez más, pero finalmente tuvo que admitir su derrota.

-¡bien, tu ganas! Yo limpio luego…- se cruzó de brazos con cara de fastidio y muy ruborizado, mientras Matt tomaba la dichosa bandeja de comida y sacaba un plato de carne asada. -…pero al menos dame uno de esos.

El pelirrojo sonrió y le pasó un plato de buen grado, y el enojado rubio se contentó con olvidar sus frustraciones con comida, mientras se pasaba una mano distraídamente por la aún húmeda mejilla.

-oye, no es que me interese, pero… ¿no ibas a planificar algo para vengarte del albino de mier… digo Near?- preguntó Matt con aire de ligereza, pero atento a la respuesta.

Mello, sin sacar la mano de su cara, le miró con leve interés-¿…por qué, te unes?

-digamos que nos debe una cuantas…

-kdo bi rekel, ima tudi zlo stran (quién lo diría, también tiene un lado malvado)…-murmuró el rubio para sí mismo, observando a Matt detenidamente, como si se pudiese observar algún cambio físico. No notó nada, así que prosiguió- ajá… bueno, necesitamos muchas cosas esta vez, y presiento que será todo un desafío…

-…qué, ¿ya tienes algo en mente? Batiste tu record.

-sí, sí, claro. Concéntrate, recuerda que ahora estás a mi servicio… o tus hormonas lo están.- Matt puso los ojos en blanco, pero decidió no iniciar una discusión. –sobre todo, esta vez requeriremos discreción, ya que aún estamos en campaña. Y al mismo tiempo, nuestro "blanco" tiene que notar que fuimos nosotros, pero no tener pruebas en nuestra contra.- mientras hablaba, se echó el último trozo de carne a la boca con expresión pensativa. El pelirrojo estaba sencillamente asombrado por su actitud.

-¡vaya, que seriedad! Ni que fueras a asaltar la casa blanca…

-es parecido en cierta forma…- miró por la ventana, mientras la tarde se convertía lentamente en noche. –pero ese no es el punto. Ahora ya no es por las listas o por los votos, ahora es sobre honra personal.

-a veces piensas de forma muy de los años veinte, ¿sabías? Poco más y lo retas a duelo.

El rubio le miró irritado. –puede que a ti te guste ir por la vida besando todo ser viviente, pero yo soy una persona decente.

-¿y alguien tan decente como tú buscaría venganza?- replicó con sarcasmo el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa hoy? Primero, quieres venganza. Ahora me contestas mal… ¡ni que hubiese hecho yo algo malo!

-no toda mi vida gira en torno a ti…- dijo el chico, sorprendiendo aún más al rubio.

Mello dudó un momento, pero luego se levantó con decisión y se situó frente a su compañero. Le observó con atención, mientras Matt le devolvía la mirada, extrañado. Luego, el rubio posó su mano en la frente del chico, como comprobando si tenía fiebre. Finalmente, habiéndose asegurado de que no estaba enfermo, llevó sus manos a los goggles del pelirrojo, que descansaban sobre su frente, y se los puso en los ojos, mientras éste aún no entendía a que iba todo esto. Pero pronto lo supo, ya que una vez que los goggles estuvieron en su lugar, Mello los tomó nuevamente, jalándolos hacia delante, y soltándolos de golpe, provocando que a Matt se le escapase un grito de dolor y se llevara las manos a los ojos, mientras el rubio, satisfecho, se devolvió a su asiento.

-¡¿…y eso?!- preguntó, mientras aún le escocían los párpados.

-no estás enfermo y me consta que has dormido bien, así que te comportas como un imbécil sólo porque eres un imbécil.- dijo Mello, recostándose en la silla con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, mientras el pelirrojo seguía haciendo ruiditos de dolor.

-eres un maldito… idiota. ¡De verdad, no tenías por qué hacer eso, puto sádico!

-no te lo tomes así de grave, ve y échate agua helada, qué se yo…

-¡ya es suficiente! ¿Sabes cuantas veces me has golpeado sólo éste día? ¡Imagínate cuantas veces me has golpeado desde que nos conocimos…!

-eh… ¿las suficientes?- el rubio, para variar, no tomó los reclamos de Matt en serio, pero esta vez el pelirrojo decidió que ya era bastante. Así que se levantó de la cama, tomó a Mello de una manga y lo alzó del cuello de su camiseta. Como era levemente más alto que el rubio, este apenas tocaba el suelo, por lo que sorprendido y levemente asustado le miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-no me gusta que me trates como tu sirviente.- pronunció lento y claro el pelirrojo, mientras Mello intentaba desasirse del agarrón. –desde ahora, las cosas van a ser de igual a igual. ¿De acuerdo?

-Matt… no respiro…

-no te escucho. ¿De acuerdo?

-¡ah, kreten!... ¡es en serio!

-aún no lo dices. ¿De acuerdo?

-¡sí, sí…! ¡Sólo suéltame!

-bien.- le dejó caer sin consideración, por lo que el chico se escurrió al suelo y quedó sentado y tosiendo un rato.

-¡… de verdad… te pasaste esta vez!- reclamó, frotándose el cuello.

-lo siento Mello, pero hay veces en que de verdad siento que no me escuchas.- Matt, sintiéndose ahora culpable por el arrebato, se sentó al lado de su compañero en el piso, mientras éste, aún molesto, se rehusaba a mirarle siquiera.

-en serio, mídete. Casi me matas.

-ya dije que lo sentía… ¡me tenías al límite con lo de lamer la pared!- finalmente, como el rubio no contestaba, le abrazó con fuerza. Al principio, Mello se negó e intentó soltarse, pero como siempre Matt fue más fuerte, por lo que al final se resignó y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

-eres la persona más emocional que he tenido la desgracia de conocer.- dijo el rubio, ambos aún abrazados.

-tú no te quedas atrás…- replicó el pelirrojo, sonriente. A pesar de todo, aún eran incapaces de permanecer molestos demasiado tiempo el uno con el otro.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

A la mañana siguiente, ambos chicos tenían un aspecto horrible. Mello, ojeroso y despeinado, miraba con desgana el comedor, sin molestarse en fingir que comía, mientras Matt le echaba miradas nerviosas de vez en cuando, él también con ojeras marcadas. La noche anterior el pelirrojo había tenido una serie de sueños bastante extraños, que involucraban en todos los casos situaciones bastante subidas de tono, pero siempre que iba por lo mejor le despertaba un fuerte golpe en el estómago, seguido por el furioso parloteo del rubio, acerca de que dejase de babearle entero e intentar abusar de él mientras dormía. Y de esa forma habían estado durante todo el tiempo en el que se suponía que dormían, hasta que despuntó el alba y a ninguno le quedaron ganas de dormir más, cuando en una escena especialmente encendida, se despertó con un atroz dolor en la entrepierna, cortesía de Mello, ya que nuevamente tenía una marca de dientes amoratada, aunque esta vez era posible disimularla con la ropa.

Y por eso, mientras el rubio paseaba su mirada por el salón, Matt le miraba con nerviosismo. ¿Qué pensaría ahora sobre él? Probablemente, le obligaría a dormir amarrado contra la cama o algo así. Se estremeció, ya que este pensamiento le dio bastantes ideas (a su juicio, muy buenas), pero que de saberlas Mello le obligaría a grabar un video en el que repitiese la frase "soy un caliente de mierda" y lo exhibiría por todo el orfanato en pantalla gigante.

Mientras, el rubio pensaba en que Matt se hubiese merecido un golpe más fuerte, ya que por su culpa no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche, por que comenzaba a murmurar por lo bajo y a estrecharle cada vez más, hasta que le ponía tan nervioso que sólo se le ocurría golpearle. Pero… ¿había pensado que le ponía nervioso? Furioso sería una mejor palabra, ya que de ningún modo se pondría nervioso por algo así, después de todo, él no quería llegar a tener… "ese" tipo de relación con él… según creía.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello por enésima vez esa mañana, y decidió dejar el tema para después, cuando hubiese podido descansar y reposar las ideas, sin hormonas de por medio. En ese momento, sin embrago, su mirada se topó de pronto con la de Matt, quien le miraba abstraído desde hacía un rato, pero justo cuando ambos chicos notaron que se estaban observando como un par de babosos, voltearon cada uno para su lado, avergonzados.

Pero no hubo mucho tiempo para sentirse ridículo, ya que en ese momento los ya casi olvidados miembros del comité electoral llamaron la atención de todos ubicándose sobre una mesa del comedor. Inmediatamente se hizo silencio en el salón, e incluso Mello alzó la cabeza con interés. Los chicos observaron alrededor con nerviosismo, pero finalmente el presidente de la organización se adelantó del resto del grupo para hablar.

-chicos, quiero comunicarles que debido a la inactividad que hemos tenido en todo este tiempo por parte de las listas, suponemos que por problemas personales- hubo un intenso murmullo por todo el comedor, que Matt conectó desagradablemente con el incidente de la fiesta. ¿Es que no se cansaban de difamar a los candidatos?- nos hemos visto en la obligación de planificar actividades en vez de dejárselo todo a ellos…

-¿Quién sranje es ese imbécil?- preguntó Mello, sin siquiera cuidarse de bajar la voz, por lo que hubo algunas risas entre el público.

-es el presidente del comité electoral, que tú mismo escogiste. Así que baja la voz por lo menos.- dijo Matt en un molesto susurro, mientras el rubio fruncía el entrecejo, como intentando recordar cuando mierda había sido eso.

El mencionado presidente se detuvo avergonzado ante el comentario del chico, ya que encontraba insólito que ni siquiera se acordase de su nombre, pero prosiguió con valentía a pesar de todo. –este… bueno, lo que les decía es que como comité electoral hemos preparado una actividad para ambas listas, que consiste en un debate en el que intercambiarán argumentos e intentarán hacer ver a los votantes por qué deberíamos elegir a uno u a otro. Está programado para la próxima semana, así que les recomiendo que se preparen…

-pojdi vraga (vaya mierda)...- musitó el rubio, de nuevo lo suficientemente alto como para que todos a varios metros a la redonda le oyesen. Y aunque los del consejo le miraron confundidos aunque levemente molestos, varios alumnos se rieron disimuladamente, unos cuantos le arrojaron comestibles en ademán divertido, y alguien le arrojó un tenedor (el cual esquivó por muy poco), el cual provenía misteriosamente de la dirección en que estaba sentada Linda. Finalmente, el consejo electoral se vio obligado a dar por cerrado el aviso, ya que el agredido contestó al fuego cruzado, provocando para variar una guerra de comida, mientras Matt suspiraba resignado y sacaba su consola de videojuegos por primera vez en un tiempo. Sospechaba que entre su pequeño problema de sueño, los planes de venganza de Mello y este debate no iba a tener tiempo para dedicarse a aquello, y más encima estaba el hecho de que se había decidido a implementar su nueva política de "vivir el día, y si es con Mello mejor aún", por lo que los momentos que podía dedicar a sí mismo se reducían a comer e ir al baño. Frunció el entrecejo mientras mataba al monstruo final del juego, en el preciso momento en que un frasco de mermelada pasaba peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza. Esperaba que al menos valiera la pena el esfuerzo…

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

La puerta sólo cedió en el momento en que ambos empujaron juntos, ya que estaba fuertemente trancada en el marco. Como consecuencia, ambos cayeron al suelo, y mientras Mello decía todas las malas palabras que se le podían ocurrir, Matt miró alrededor con expresión nostálgica. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que entraban al mítico armario de escobas del que se habían apropiado como su cuartel general, y estaba exactamente como aquella última vez.

-bueno, se abrió después de todo…- dijo, incorporándose y haciendo caso omiso de las maldiciones del rubio. Finalmente, le ofreció una mano, que este rechazó con soberbia.

-vrata prekleta kurba (puta puerta de mierda)...- miraba con fiereza al frente, sin prestar atención al pelirrojo que le miraba divertido. –pareciera que nadie ha entrado en este lugar desde hace meses. Debe estar lleno de arañas.

-siempre encuentras algo de que quejarte…- el rubio le fulminó con la mirada, pero Matt le sonrió con su simpatía habitual. -¿al menos te acuerdas de los que pasó aquí la última vez?

-más o menos…- musitó, rascándose la cabeza. Por supuesto que se acordaba, pero no pensaba decírselo como un imbécil sentimentaloide. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo adivinó lo que pensaba, aunque no dijo nada al respecto.

-ajá… bueno, ya que estamos aquí, deberíamos empezar a decidir sobre lo que vamos a decir en el debate, ¿no?- preguntó sin mucho entusiasmo. Mello se sentó en el suelo contra la pared opuesta a la puerta, mirando al vacío con expresión cansada. - … ¿y ahora qué te pasa?

-no es que no quiera ganar y patearle el trasero al albino de mierda, pero la verdad estoy agotado. Han pasado un par de cosas este último tiempo, en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta.- sacó un chocolate y le dio una mordida antes de proseguir. –no sé en que mierda estaba pensando cuando me metí en todo esto…

-no te atrevas a volver a decir eso.- el rubio miró a Matt sorprendido, ya que nunca se había mostrado interesado en las elecciones como en ese momento. -¡esto es importante para ti! ¡No te puedes echar atrás! Y aunque me hayas arrastrado contigo a esta idiotez, voy a estar a tu lado en todo momento y no te dejaré rendirte tan fácilmente…

-¡bien, bien…! ¡Ya basta de comentarios melosos!- replicó Mello, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. -¡¿Por qué siempre debes ser tan cursi?! Además, no dije que me rendía, sólo digo que estoy cansado. Ya deberías saber que nunca le dejaría el camino despejado a la pelusa desteñida.

-sí, eso pensé…- el pelirrojo se dejó caer al lado del chico, aún algo molesto. –pero aún así, todo lo que dije es verdad y no me retracto de nada.

-eres una mierda cursi, ¿sabías?- se recostó en el hombro de Matt, mientras este le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

-gracias, tu también.- le respondió sonriente, mientras Mello levantaba la cabeza apresuradamente.- bueno, si ya terminaste con tus comentarios pesimistas, sería bueno que hiciésemos algo útil…

Ambos guardaron silencio, reflexionando, pero ni uno de los dos pensaba nada relacionado con las elecciones. Matt se sorprendía cada día más de lo fácil que se le hacía estar con su rubio y activo compañero, ya que parecía tener toda la energía que a él le faltaba. Y aún más, mientras le observaba se percató de la marca que le había hecho esa noche, y se preguntó por qué no se lo había sacado en cara en todo el día, ni golpeado por ello, ni tan siquiera había mencionado el asunto. Quizá, pensó levemente esperanzado, había una posibilidad de que estuviese tan complicado con el asunto como él, que también estuviese pasando por lo mismo, tal y como pasaba antes de que fuesen…"más-cercanos-que-amigos", y no se lo dijera por orgullo… pero siendo realista, probablemente sólo lo veía como un incidente más y no le diese mayor importancia, o más realista aún, que estuviese planificando en esos momentos una elaborada y (para él) dolorosa venganza, que involucraría tortura física y sicológica. Se estremeció, ya que ese tipo de planes eran su especialidad.

Pero Mello estaba lejos de pensar en tortura, hormonas e incluso en Matt, ya que en estos momentos sólo le preocupaba el cómo poder vengarse de Near por su traición, ya que él era un chico de palabra y era incapaz de comprender que alguien faltase a un compromiso en busca de beneficios personales. Y por esto, pensó el rubio mientras mascaba con fiereza otro trozo de su chocolate, debería pagar las consecuencias. Y más aún, sería él, Mello, quien le haría lamentarlo, y por esto era menester que supiese quien estaba detrás de todo, pero al mismo tiempo ser incapaz de acusarle. Suspiró, mientras arrancaba la mitad restante del dulce de una sola vez. ¡Menudo problema!

Matt advirtió el suspiro, por lo que volvió a mirarle. -¿pasa algo?

-…no es importante, por ahora al menos.- de repente, notó algo extraño en su compañero. Recordando el día de ayer, con todos eso arrebatos y discusiones, era incapaz de comprender que el pelirrojo estuviese ahora tan amable y servicial. Así que le miró con hostilidad, ante la sorpresa del de goggles. -¿desde cuando estás tan simpático?

-eh… no entiendo a que te refieres.- replicó el chico, confundido.

-no mientas. Me parece difícil de creer después de lo de ayer. Suéltalo de una vez y dime qué es lo que quieres.- se levantó rápidamente, mirando a Matt desde arriba. Este se limitó a observarle con expresión neutra.

-si es por lo de tomarte del cuello de la camiseta, ya me he disculpado por ello. Y además, ¿Por qué sólo por ser amable tengo que necesariamente querer algo de ti?- era una posición bastante lógica, pero Mello no estaba de humor como para ser lógico.

-no sigas con ese cuento. Ayer estabas cortante y desagradable…

-hoy eres tú quien está así.- le interrumpió el aludido, pero el rubio le hizo caso omiso.

-… y hoy pretendes que crea que te has olvidado de todo y que eres el imbécil de siempre. ¡No tengo la menor idea de que mierda te pasa!

Se detuvo, con la respiración agitada, esperando la réplica Matt, pero esta se demoró bastante. Porque ahora, el pelirrojo pudo ver lo que en verdad querían decirle, ya que así eran siempre las cosas con Mello. Él no dice lo que siente en forma directa, sino que sus actos hablan por él. Y lo que ahora veía el chico de goggles era un muchacho dolido y resentido por su conducta del día anterior, además de confundido por no saber lo que le pasaba ni cómo podía ayudarle. Esto le enterneció sobremanera, ya que le hablaba de todo lo que el rubio se preocupaba realmente por él. Así que se levantó con decisión y se dirigió hacia el enojado chico, que le miró con desconfianza. Finalmente, le estrechó con todas sus fuerzas y le dio un leve beso, que el otro recibió sorprendido. Hubiese esperado cualquier tipo de reacción por parte del pelirrojo menos esa, por lo que quedó desarmado de inmediato. Finalmente, Matt le habó al oído.

-lo siento, en verdad. Digamos que no fue mi día. Pero hoy quiero enmendar las cosas ¿está bien?- el rubio no respondió, aún sorprendido del curso que había tomado la situación.- no tienes por qué preocuparte, ya se me pasará.

-y quien se preocupa, Prekleta baraba (puto bastardo)- respondió por último el rubio, con una leve sonrisa. –y si dejaras de ser tan cursi, te lo agradecería.

Matt dejó escapar una leve risa escéptica, pero finalmente le soltó. –bueno, ¿Qué tal si dejamos de dar vueltas y nos concentramos en lo que supuestamente vinimos a hacer?

-por favor. Tú y yo sabemos que es sólo una excusa para alejarnos del resto de los imbéciles del orfanato.- volvieron a sentarse en el suelo, ahora sí dispuestos a pensar en algo. –aún así. Veamos… ¿alguna idea?

-no en realidad…- el pelirrojo hacía su mejor esfuerzo en mantener su mente centrada, pero fue un fracaso absoluto. -¿y si reciclamos el discurso de hace dos meses?

-es buena idea… pero hay que darle una segunda revisión…- en ese momento, el rubio sintió una leve comezón en una mano, por lo que se rascó distraídamente.

-sí, conforme…- sin embargo, cuando volvió la vista a un lado de Mello, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se levantó de un salto. -… ¡oh mierda! ¡¿Qué es eso?!

El otro chico le miró confundido, pero siguió la mirada de este hasta un punto a la derecha de su mano. La retiró rápidamente, ya que una araña de tamaño descomunal intentaba trepar por ella. Pensó en la sensación de comezón que había sentido hace un rato y se estremeció.

-sranje… Matt, si no la aplastas en este momento, vas a ver lo que te espera.- parecía incapaz de moverse de su sitio mientras el enorme arácnido se acercaba cada vez más.

-¡sal de ahí imbécil!- le tomó de un brazo y le obligó a levantarse, lo que pareció sacarle de su estado de pánico.

-¡ah! ¡Je sranje, ubij ga enkrat in (por la mierda, mata eso de una vez)!- gritó finalmente, mientras la araña caminaba despreocupadamente ante los ojos de ambos.

-¡que asco! ¡No quiero tener eso pegado a mi zapato…!

-¡¿y qué tal a tu puta cabeza?! ¡Haz lo que te digo!- se abrazó tan fuerte al pelirrojo que éste sentía que se asfixiaba, mientras este intentaba pensar en alguna forma de aplastarla sin tener que sacrificar sus pertenencias en el proceso.

Pero los espantados gritos del rubio habían sido oídos por otro más que ellos, y en el pasillo había un grupo de chicos que miraban con preocupación la puerta del reducido espacio. Finalmente, los mayores decidieron entrar a ver que pasaba, pero al irrumpir en la estrecha y oscura habitación de golpe, esperando encontrar algún caso de maltrato o algo por el estilo, se llevaron una sorpresa. Porque lejos de ser dos chicos peleando, eran de hecho dos chicos fuertemente abrazados, o más precisamente, un chico estrujando a otro chico mientras este otro intentaba no caer y miraba hacia un punto indeterminado cerca del suelo. Y quien estrechaba al otro no era nadie más que el rubio más rudo que hubiese pisado jamás el Wammi's House, Mello. Pero ahora, mientras gritaba maldiciones en esloveno y se sujetaba con pánico del pelirrojo Matt, no se veía precisamente como alguien de temer o respetar.

Ambos chicos advirtieron el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, y voltearon lentamente, a sabiendas que estarían en una situación bastante vergonzosa. Y no se equivocaban, ya que la mayoría de los chicos allí presentes les miraban burlones y los otros murmuraban con sus compañeros mientras les echaban miradas especulativas. Finalmente, y como si pudiese servir para atenuar en algo lo incómodo de la situación, Mello soltó al pelirrojo, pero cada vez estaba más sonrojado. ¿Qué estarían pensando todos esos idiotas chismosos? Pero Matt, por su parte, les miró a todos con naturalidad.

-si se asustaron por los ruidos, no fue nada de lo que deban preocuparse. La verdad es que como nadie limpia ese lugar en siglos, había una araña tan grande como un plato de sopa, y nos asustamos un poco.- concluyó con una sonrisa amistosa, pero la explicación no dejó satisfechos a todos, y estos se miraban con escepticismo o renegaban con la cabeza mirando al suelo. Mello se impacientaba. Al parecer, los ya extendidos rumores acerca de ellos y su "amistad" habían encontrado un fuerte refuerzo, y el rubio no quería ni imaginar que consecuencias tendría para ambos. Así que decidió salir del paso a su manera.

-¿y que mierda se meten ustedes en lo que no les incumbe? ¿Por qué no intentan comprarse una vida en vez de andar fisgoneando por allí? Si no quieren que sus caras se parezcan a la del viejo de Roger a fuerza de golpes los quiero a todos fuera de mi vista.

Muchos se asustaron, ya que a pesar del incidente, Mello seguía siendo alguien de reputación violenta, pero otros cuantos les observaron de pies a cabeza antes de voltearse e irse conversando en voz baja. Una vez que todos se hubieron ido, tanto la sonrisa de Matt como la mueca enojada de Mello se trasformaron inmediatamente en caras de preocupación, ya que no tenían ni idea de lo que podría pasar en unas pocas horas con un rumor como ese. El rubio, sobre todo, estaba francamente nervioso, ya que no quería que las cosas entre ellos fueran de dominio público, y mucho menos del de Near. Pero se consoló pensando en que probablemente encontraría una salida fácil e inesperada cuando la verdadera crisis llegase.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Near y Linda caminaban por el pasillo, ahora discutiendo en voz baja, ahora anotando algo en la libreta de la chica, y cualquiera que los hubiese visto no habría notado la diferencia a simple vista que tenía la balanza de poder de la lista L. Pero la castaña miraba incómoda a su acompañante, ya que lo que discutían tenía poco o nada que ver con el debate que ya se les venía encima.

-…y una vez hecho, todo terminará y todo volverá a la normalidad. ¿Entendiste, Linda?- preguntó el albino con brusquedad, mientras la aludida se sobresaltaba levemente.

-sí, claro…- murmuró la chica, distraída. La verdad, no sabía que hacer en relación al chantaje al que estaba sometida, así que fingía escuchar mientras pensaba en una solución. A Near parecía agradarle este hecho.

-¿…qué pasa, a caso no te interesa lo que digo? Que lástima, a mi tampoco me interesaba cuando no parabas de gastar saliva hace unas semanas…- Linda le miró con desesperación. Era realmente ruin. –bien, ahora a nuestro trato. Si cumples con esta pequeña parte ahora, quedarás libre. ¿Aceptas?

-…un momento. ¿Qué dices?- la castaña, viendo una oportunidad para deshacerse del albino, no dudó en poner atención esta vez.

-lo que decía es que si haces exactamente lo que digo, y también en la forma exacta en que te lo diré ahora, todo habrá terminado para ti. Te preocuparás de ser la cara visible de la lista mientras yo permaneceré tranquilo. ¿Qué te parece?- lo del final era mentira, ya que pensaba disolver el movimiento desde su centro, pero servía para la situación actual. La chica lo consideró seriamente.

-… depende de lo que quieras que haga. Si no me das más detalles, olvídalo.- se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado con expresión obstinada, lo que provocó que el albino sonriera de forma sarcástica.

-de acuerdo. Lo que quiero es que, lo que hiciste en la fiesta, lo vuelvas a hacer…

-¡¿Que quieres que haga qué?!- interrumpió con voz aguda Linda. Near prosiguió como si nada.

-… y que parezca un accidente. ¿Suficientemente razonable?

-¡no pienso hacerlo! ¡No lo hice con gusto esa vez, y mucho menos lo haré obligada esta! ¡Haz lo que quieras, no lo haré de nuevo!- la chica le miró con cara de asesinato, pero el albino no se inmutó.

-de acuerdo. Entonces, todo el mundo verá estas fotografías, y más aún, sabrás que tú jugabas con ambos, aún sabiendo lo… cercanos que eran.- la castaña paró en seco, mirándole impresionada por su sangre fría al decir una mentira tan descarada.

-yo no… nadie nunca creería una cosa así…- musitó levemente.

-muchos ya lo creen, desde la escena que protagonizaron ustedes tres.

Linda se limitó a mirarle a los desalmados ojos negros, mientras ideaba un plan para zafarse de esta. Pero parecía imposible contrarrestar la lógica del pequeño albino, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta su poderoso cerebro… pero si pudiese mostrarle una falla en su plan, una falla lógica antes que moral, lo suficiente como para hacerle dudar acerca de la efectividad de su plan…

-…no puedo hacerlo. Pero alto- dijo cuando el chico abrió la boca para replicar. –no porque no quiera solamente, sino porque las sospechas caerán sobre ti de inmediato.

-…lo dudo Linda, ya que tú serás quien lo bese, no yo…

-pero eso no te salvará, porque ayer en la mañana les dije que los dejaría en paz, les di mi palabra, y si la rompiese sospecharían que tú estás detrás de todo esto. Tu plan se va a la mierda, pelusa.

Near lo consideró un momento, evaluando seriamente las palabras de la chica. Efectivamente, había un margen de fallo, aunque este fuese mínimo. Pero el caso es que allí estaba esta posibilidad, y puesto que el haber ignorado todas las variables en su plan anterior lo había arruinado todo, no sería tan ingenuo como para cometer el mismo error dos veces. Así que no sacrificaría a un simple peón para un movimiento tan complicado, sino que tendría que sacar sus piezas de peso…

Suspiró, ante la atónita mirada de la castaña. –por algún azar del destino, tienes razón. No puedo arriesgarme a que lo arruines todo, o peor aún, que tus acciones sin lógica me lleven al desastre. Pero ahora empezará lo bueno, porque creo que ha llegado la hora de dejar de esconderse.

-no te referirás a…- dijo Linda tras una breve pausa.

-sí, ya llegó el momento de jugarse el todo por el todo en la recta final de estas elecciones.

La chica le miró sin saber que hacer, ya que ahora no estaba en sus manos detenerlo. Sólo cabía esperar que los chicos, a los que ya casi les tenía simpatía, estuviesen preparados para la embestida. Porque ahora sabía de sobra que incluso las ovejas más inocentes pueden ser lobos disfrazados…

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

-Mello… deja de ser tan irracional, por favor.- el pelirrojo llevaba más o menos treinta minutos de esa forma, pero aún así el chico se resistía a abrirle. Desde el episodio de esa tarde, Mello se había dirigido directamente a la habitación, y no sólo eso, sino que le había cerrado la puerta en las narices y se resistía incluso a dirigirle la palabra.

Suspirando de cansancio, se recostó contra la puerta, bastante aburrido. Había dejado su consola de videojuegos dentro, por lo que ni siquiera podía distraerse mientras el rubio recomponía su ego. Así que optó por volver a golpear.

-oye… abre de una vez…-iba diciendo, cuando finalmente una voz le respondió desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¡sranje, kreten! ¡Vete a molestar a otra parte!- la voz se escuchaba apagada, como si ni siquiera se hubiese molestado en levantarse de la cama para hablarle. Algo molesto, decidió intentar de nuevo.

-¡abre, oxigenado! ¡Ya quiero mi consola, se está aburrido aquí fuera solo!- no hubo respuesta, pero Matt ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. -¡mierda, Mello! ¡Déjame entrar de una puta vez a mi propia habitación!

-¡no es tuya, cabrón mentiroso!

-¡si lo es! ¡Has estado durmiendo en ella, imbécil!

Dentro de la pieza, el rubio se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Así que, dándose por vencido y resignado a lo inevitable, se levantó y fue a abrirle al enojado pelirrojo, quien casi pierde el equilibrio al abrirse la puerta de golpe tras él.

-¿feliz?- dijo, inclinándose hacia delante, mirando al legítimo dueño de la habitación desde arriba y con cara de mal humor. Matt alzó la cabeza con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-la verdad es que sí.- contestó, aumentando la mala leche del rubio. Pero no le duró mucho, ya que el chico alzó las manos y le obligó a acercarse, besándole finalmente al revés.

-vas a morderte la lengua así.- dijo con expresión falsamente seria cuando se separaron. Matt cayó de espaldas cuando el rubio se levantó repentinamente, y le miró con reproche desde el piso.

-es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr.- se levantó con algo de dificultad y entró a la pieza tras Mello, quien terminó por volver a recostarse en la cama. -¿Por qué tan amargado… esta vez?- preguntó luego de una breve pausa, sentándose en la silla de escritorio. El aludido se demoró en contestar.

-¿…que haremos cuando…? Bueno, ya sabes, cuando todo esto se sepa.- miró al techo pensativamente, mientras tanteaba la mesita de noche en busca de una barra de chocolate. Matt se la alcanzó y le miró largo rato.

-… seguir como hasta ahora… ¿Qué si no?- dijo sencillamente, con una sonrisa conciliadora.

-sí… sería lo lógico, ¿cierto?- a pesar de sus palabras, no parecía muy seguro. Matt se levantó de la silla y se sentó en la cama a su lado.

-mira… sea lo que sea que pase, no tiene por qué afectarnos. A mí al menos nunca me ha molestado lo que la gente opina…

-es que tu te pasas veinte de las veinticuatro horas en tu habitación jugando con tu puta consola. Yo en cambio me codeo más con el resto de la humanidad.

El pelirrojo suspiró, entendiendo al fin a lo que quería llegar Mello. –sé lo que quieres escuchar de mí, pero no diré que todo terminará de forma trágica para salvar nuestra reputación. Yo al menos de verdad te… bueno, te tengo aprecio. No sé si tú…- titubeó al final, mirando al rubio, quien le miró con las cejas alzadas.

-yo no.- Matt abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, impresionado tanto por la respuesta como por la sangre fría del chico. -…era broma, imbécil. ¿En verdad crees que estaría como estoy de involucrado en esto si fuera así?- le sonrió con burla, mientras el pelirrojo se calmaba de su acceso de pánico.

-oye… no hagas eso. Me vas a matar uno de estos días…- Mello mordió el chocolate con aire indiferente, pero aún sonreía. La verdad es que, según los parámetros del rubio, eso equivalía prácticamente a un "te quiero". –bueno… lo que decía es que... Mello, ¿me estás escuchando?

El aludido seguía mirando al techo con ademán distraído, pero le miró confuso al escuchar que le llamaban. -¿Qué dices?

-no importa…- suspiró finalmente Matt. Había perdido la inspiración y el valor para continuar. –lo central es que no tienes que fijarte tanto en los demás, por ejemplo hoy de verdad te pusiste en evidencia cuando amenazaste a todo el mundo…

Mello se incorporó rápidamente, con la respiración agitada. -¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¡sranje, Matt! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?!

El pelirrojo se resignó finalmente. Era probable que Mello lo entendiese todo por sí mismo cuando llegase el momento, pero por ahora era demasiado inmaduro como para hacerlo. Así que ignoró las exclamaciones del rubio y se recostó a su lado, tomando su PSP y encendiéndola para comenzar a jugar, mientras se preguntaba cuánto más tendría que esperar a su querido compañero.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Ambos chicos se dirigían a comer. Ya era de noche, y Mello estaba levemente frustrado por la poca productividad del día. No había pensado en nada para el famoso debate, que para variar se les venía encima, ni tampoco para la venganza en contra del albino, por lo que su mal humor se sentía en el ambiente. Por parte de Matt, miraba como siempre al frente con aire distraído, sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor hasta que chocó contra un objeto de gran tamaño, por lo que trastabilló hacia atrás. El rubio le sujetó antes de que le cayese encima, mientras el pelirrojo miraba pasillo adelante para ver con qué se había golpeado. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, al bajar la vista, se encontró con que la "cosa" no era otro que el menudo y bajo albino Near, que al parecer se había caído por la fuerza del golpe, a pesar de que Matt podría jurar que no había sido tan fuerte.

-lo siento, no te vi.- dijo con indiferencia, ante la mirada sorprendida de Mello, ya que usualmente era él quien era hostil hacia el albino. Éste se levantó con cara de enojo, mirando siempre hacia Matt.

-entonces son bastante inútiles esos lentes enormes que tienes puestos. ¿O es que los videojuegos te han dejado ciego?- ambos chicos se miraron con rabia, ignorando completamente al atónito Mello. Pero entonces, Near notó la forma en que el rubio sujetaba a Matt para que éste no se cayera. –o quizás es otra cosa… o alguien lo que te mantiene ciego.

-no sé de que mierda hablas, desteñido, pero no voy a bajar en tu nivel. Con tu permiso…- intentó pasar, empujando al pequeño albino, pero éste tomó a Mello de un brazo, por lo que Matt se detuvo en seco.

-no eres tú con quien quiero hablar, pelirrojo.- dijo con desprecio, mientras el rubio intentaba zafarse del albino.

-¡oye, albino idiota, si no me sueltas ahora…!- miró a su pelirrojo compañero, mientras tiraba de su brazo.

-no sé qué te propones, Near, pero no te voy a dejar solo con él.

-que sobreprotector… no me propongo nada, sólo quiero tener unas palabras con Mello, nada que te incumba, puedes estar seguro.

Matt le miró con desconfianza unos segundos más, pero el rubio intervino. –puedo manejarlo, no te preocupes. Nos vemos luego…- una vez hubo entregado su consentimiento, Near le soltó con una mirada burlona en dirección al pelirrojo, que éste ignoró mientras miraba a Mello, aún inseguro. Finalmente, éste se acercó y le habló al oído. –no seas idiota. Después de todo, es menor y menos fuerte que yo, y ya conozco la mayoría de sus trucos, así que no me tomará por sorpresa.

Finalmente, Matt bajó la vista, aún levemente remiso, pero incapaz de negársele al rubio. Por lo que fue sólo a comer, mientras el albino arrastraba a Mello por los pasillos hasta un lugar en concreto, pero el rubio no lo notó hasta que estuvieron frente a una de las muchas puertas de las habitaciones de los chicos. Comenzó a desconfiar de inmediato.

-¿… donde me trajiste, Near?

-mi habitación.

-¿Qué te traes, enano?

-nada. Sólo quiero hablar sin interrupciones de ese… bueno, tu amigo pelirrojo.

Mello miró hacia el interior de la pieza del albino, aún desconfiando. Pero en cuanto el chico se volteó e hizo un signo de que entrase, decidió arriesgarse. Después de todo, ¿Qué podría salir mal?

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Mientras, en el comedor, Matt miraba con desánimo su plato de comida. No le daba muy buena espina esa "conversación" entre Near y el rubio, ya que desde que se había enterado de que era él quien estaba detrás de sus múltiples accidentes y acontecimientos embarazosos, había evitado que se cruzasen por los pasillos y las horas de comida, por más molesto que se pusiese Mello con esto. Dejó los cubiertos en el plato, mientras miraba a través de un ventanal, pero era noche cerrada y no había nada que le distrajese.

Pero mientras observaba con expresión abstraída la vacía y oscura ventana, escuchó que la silla a su lado se movía, y que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Esperanzado, volteó inmediatamente, pero lejos de ser su rubio compañero, su acompañante era Linda. Este hecho le frustró tanto que apenas notó el nerviosismo de la chica, y que también parecía querer decir algo pero no se atrevía. Finalmente, la nerviosa muchacha tomó aire y comenzó a hablar.

-Matt… hay algo que debes saber.- el aludido volteó con cara de desánimo, pero la chica sintió el deber de proseguir. –verás… desde que Near sabe que tú y el rey oxigenado… digo Mello, están… bueno están juntos, no ha parado de hacer planes macabros e incluirme en ellos…

-si es ayuda lo que quieres, lo siento pero no puedo hacerlo.

-no, no es eso… lo que quería decirte es lo que Near está intentando hacer… les.- el pelirrojo la miró interesado por primera vez. –verás, el otro día me estuvo hablando un buen rato, y creo que es realmente despiadado. ¡No creas que he pensado ayudarle, nunca lo haría! Pero el caso es que me amenaza con revelarle a todo el mundo lo de ustedes y… no quiero formar parte de eso. En verdad, te tengo aprecio… a ti más que al oxigenado… pero sé que si algo le pasase no te haría feliz.- le miró con gesto triste, pero Matt se estaba impacientando. ¿Qué era lo que el desteñido se traía entre manos? –bueno… a lo que vine… un segundo, ¿Dónde está Mello?

La chica miró alrededor, buscando al rubio con la mirada, pero Matt le contestó rápidamente. –Near quería hablar con él. Pero ¿Qué es lo que querías decir sobre los planes…?

Linda abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante esta revelación.- ¡¿no escuchaste ni una palabra de lo que dije?! ¡Probablemente lo esté poniendo todo en marcha y tú como un idiota tan tranquilo! ¡Vamos a buscarles!

Dicho esto, tomó al pelirrojo de un brazo y tiró de él hacia la puerta, mientras el aturdido Matt intentaba seguirle el paso, apenas comprendiendo del todo lo que pasaba.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Llevaban bastante tiempo en completo silencio, y Mello ya estaba más que incómodo. No es que le pusiera nervioso lo que fuera que tuviese entre manos el albino, pero debía reconocer que el estar encerrado en la misma habitación que Near no habría estado entre sus planes. Así que, con el fin de disipar un poco la tensión, el rubio comenzó a pasearse por la pieza con aire indiferente, seguido atentamente por la mirada de su silencioso anfitrión, quien finalmente decidió comenzar a hablar.

-Mello, probablemente te preguntarás por qué decidí traerte aquí.- El aludido le miró brevemente y asintió, alzando las cejas. –bien, primero que nada, quiero que sepas que me siento culpable por lo de la fiesta, y que odiaría que nuestra sana competencia por la directiva se ensuciase con actos tan bajos de mi parte…

-además de desteñido, eres mentiroso albino de mierda.- el rubio le miró con todo el desprecio del que fue capaz, ya que había escuchado claramente la exclamación de burla por parte de Near antes de caer bajo el efecto del alcohol. El increpado bajó la cabeza, mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello.

-te aseguro que estoy siendo completamente sincero. Esta vez no hay trampas, porque… hay algo que debo decir…- hizo una pausa bastante dramática, logrando que Mello le mirase lleno de interés.- verás, sé que he sido una mala persona, sobre todo contigo, y lo siento ahora más que nunca porque me he dado cuenta de que…

En ese momento hubo un gran estruendo a sus espaldas, seguido por un grito de "¡sácale las manos de encima, pelusa desgraciada!". Ambos chicos miraron hacia la puerta, y vieron a Matt y Linda en el umbral, sin aliento y con cara de enojo. Matt era quien había gritado, y ahora cruzaba la habitación a toda velocidad, tomando a un confundido Mello de un brazo y tirando de él hacia la puerta. Ante esto, Near se adelantó con cara de pocos amigos y tomó al rubio de otro brazo, oponiéndose a Matt.

Forcejearon unos segundos, hasta que Mello se enardeció. -¡sranje, kretena (mierda, imbéciles)! ¡Si no dejan de intentar sacarme los brazos ahora, mataré lentamente a los dos!

Ante esto, Near liberó al rubio inmediatamente, pero Matt siguió tomándole del brazo, hasta que Mello le fulminó con la mirada, tras lo cual le soltó lentamente.

-bien, ahora, ¿alguien me explica que mierda pasa aquí?- pasó la mirada por todos los presentes, pero Matt fue el único que se animó a hablar.

-Mello, vámonos. Este idiota quiere perjudicarnos a ambos, e intentará convencerte de que te respeta. ¡Pero sólo espera a que bajes la guardia, justo como en la fiesta!- le miró suplicante, pero el rubio no parecía del todo convencido. Ante todo, quería saber qué era lo que Near tenía que decir.

-Matt, espera afuera. Terminaré esto en un segundo.- dijo finalmente, con aire pensativo.

-pero…

-ya te dije, sea lo que sea puedo manejarlo. Ahora salgan, los dos.- el pelirrojo y la chica le miraron unos segundos más, pero finalmente Matt le hizo una seña para que saliesen. Una vez que la puerta se cerró tras ellos, Mello se volvió a mirar a Near. –bien. ¿Qué querías decir?

Como si no hubiese habido interrupción, el albino prosiguió. -… no me malinterpretes, por favor, pero lo que quería decir es que todas las cosas malas que te he hecho, todos los planes y las humillaciones, fueron porque yo…

El rubio escuchó claramente lo que seguía, pero aún así no le halló el menor sentido. El albino siguió hablando, siempre del mismo tema, pero Mello ya apenas atendía lo que le decía. A cada segundo que pasaba, mientras iba interiorizando lo que acababa de oír, sus ojos se abrían más y más, y dejó caer la mandíbula, mientras de su garganta salía un sonido extraño causado por la conmoción. Finalmente, retrocedió hacia la puerta sin despegar los ojos de Near, quien seguía con su monólogo, hasta que sintió la madera contra su espalda. Tanteó la superficie hasta dar con la manilla, aún mirando al albino con cara de conmoción, y apenas consiguió asirla, abrió la puerta e intentó salir, pero en ese momento Matt y Linda, que por no querer perderse nada decidieron intentar oír por la cerradura, cayeron justo delante de él con gran estrépito. Pero el perturbado chico ni parpadeó cuando el pelirrojo y la castaña casi le derriban, antes al contrario, permaneció mirando al vacío con aire abstraído.

Al verle en ese estado, Matt se levantó a toda velocidad. -¡Mello! ¿Qué te hizo esa pelusa de mierda…? ¿Hola? ¿Me escuchas?- agitó una mano por delante de los ojos del rubio, pero este no reaccionaba. El pelirrojo se volvió al albino con cara de odio. -¿Qué le hiciste? Te juro que si no me dices ahora…

-no te preocupes Matt. No hizo nada.- el aludido volteó hacia Mello, quien al fin hablaba, pero seguía con expresión ausente.

-¿Cómo que no hizo nada? Entonces por qué…

-voy a dormir. Nos veremos mañana.- dicho esto, se dirigió a su propia habitación en vez de la de Matt, ya que quería reflexionar en solitario. El pelirrojo le miró extrañado, preguntándose qué clase de secuelas psicológicas le habría dejado Near como para que no pronunciase ni una mala palabra en dos frases consecutivas.

Linda se volvió hacia el albino, decidida a encararle. -¡eres una mala persona! ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

-no sabía que te preocupara tanto Mello… ¿será que en la fiesta le tomaste el… gusto?- la chica enmudeció, sonrojándose y mirando a Matt en busca de auxilio, pero el pelirrojo miraba el pasillo por donde el rubio se había marchado y no le prestaba atención a la discusión. Finalmente, no sin antes echarle una mirada asesina a Near, fue tras los pasos del chico, dejando a Linda completamente desamparada y al albino bastante satisfecho por los resultados de su sencilla y vana mentira.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Tocó la puerta, pero aún así no tenía esperanzas de que le abriera. Como siempre que algo malo pasaba, Mello se escondería en su madriguera sin importar cuantas veces intentara hablarle, pero aún así se sentía responsable de la salud mental del rubio, ya que por su falta de insistencia, éste se había ido sin oponer resistencia hasta la habitación del albino. Ahora, mientras esperaba un corto tiempo para luego seguir llamando, observó otra clara muestra de que su histriónico compañero estaba realmente mal, ya que cuando ya iba a tocar de nuevo, la puerta se abrió con lentitud y Mello apareció en el umbral, con menos cara de conmoción pero con los ojos aún demasiado abiertos.

Sin esperar ni una explicación., Matt le abrazó con fuerza. -¿me dirás que te hizo o no?

El aludido soltó un breve suspiro. –verás… es algo entre él y yo. No me ha hecho nada, en serio, así que relájate y suéltame de una vez. Me asfixio.

-oye, no me vengas con eso. ¡No me has insultado, no has dicho ninguna mala palabra, ni tan siquiera un "sranje", desde que saliste de esa habitación!- le miró con preocupación, pero el chico no respondía. Así que lo llevó hacia dentro de la pieza y le sentó en la cama, mientras él tomaba una silla y se sentaba frente a él. Le miró a los ojos largo rato, como si intentase ver que estaba mal de esa forma, hasta que el rubio comenzó a incomodarse.

-ya está bien, Matt. Deja de mirarme así.

-no hasta averiguar qué está mal.

-ya te dije, no te importa…

-tú me importas, y si estás así de perturbado por eso, también es de mi incumbencia.

-no es cierto. Deja de ser tan imbécil y sal de aquí…

-¿ves? Dijiste imbécil. Ya estás mejor.- le sonrió con alegría, pero Mello seguía mortalmente serio.

-… no me hace gracia. Ahora sal de aquí…

-¡ya sé lo que pasa! Es tan evidente…- el rubio mostró el primer signo de animación, ladeando la cabeza y alzando una ceja con escepticismo. -¡lo que pasa es que estás estresado…!

-sí, supongo… dejémoslo así, quieres…

-pero debo hacer algo al respecto, así que…- se levantó con rapidez, y antes de que Mello pudiese protestar, se sentó tras él en la cama y le despejó el cabello de los hombros. -¡masaje!

El rubio no daba crédito a sus oídos. -¡¿Qué mierda dices, Matt?! ¿Eres idiota o te haces? Nunca te dejaría hacerme un…- el chico calló de golpe, ya que el pelirrojo comenzó a presionar suavemente su espalda. Debía admitir que se sentía bien.

-ahora relájate de una vez. ¿Qué tal lo sientes?- el aludido no contestó. Había cerrado los ojos y se estaba dejando llevar completamente. Matt sonrió. Antes nunca le habría dejado ponerle una mano encima.

-Matt…- Mello habló despacio después de un momento de silencio. -¿Qué quieres sacar de esto?

-¿Qué no puedo hacer algo de buena voluntad? No todo tiene un propósito egoísta, ¿sabes?

-eso no funciona conmigo y lo sabes. Ahora suéltalo.

El pelirrojo dejó la labor, distraído mientras pensaba como sacarse la pregunta de encima, o en el último caso, cómo plantear el asunto de una vez por todas. Finalmente, se decidió por esa última. Rodeó el cuello del rubio con los brazos desde atrás, sorprendiéndolo en un principio, y estrechándolo contra sí. Mello alzó la cabeza, mirándole con una cara que decía a las claras "esta vez no lograrás que baje la guardia", a lo que Matt respondió con una leve risa.

-bueno, entonces aquí va. ¿Qué te dijo Near? Porque como tú mismo me has dicho y yo he podido observar, no te hizo nada…

-ya te dije que no es de tu incumbencia, rábano testarudo de mierda. No te lo diré y es mi última palabra.

Matt tardó un momento en responder, como calculando que posibilidades tenía. –bien… creo que no me dejas opción…-sin pérdida de tiempo, se levantó de golpe de la cama, haciendo que Mello cayese hacia atrás. Acto seguido, le tomó de las muñecas, dejándolas a los lados del cuerpo para inmovilizarlo. –si no es por las buenas, es por las malas.

-¿…Qué mierda te traes ahora? Primero todo ese rollo de las bromas imbéciles, después el masaje… ¡¿y ahora me acosas?!

-no te acoso, idiota. Sólo te hago saber que no te soltaré hasta que me lo hayas dicho todo.

-ya te dije que no te diré nada.

-entonces te quedarás aquí un tiempo.- dijo finalmente, con una sonrisa dulcemente macabra.

El rubio le miró a los ojos. No le gustaba sentirse amedrentado, y mucho menos dominado, pero Matt era por lo menos el doble de fuerte que él. Ahora lamentaba sinceramente no haber seguido jugando fútbol mientras tuvo la oportunidad.

-déjame. Ahora. Si no lo haces, vas a desear que Linda sea tu esposa antes de querer volver a cruzarte en mi camino.

-y si tú no me dices nada vas a desear haber puesto más cosas en la pared de tu habitación, porque será lo único que verás mientras no cantes.

Touchè. Para variar, las amenazas no valían para nada con Matt, sólo era un gasto innecesario de saliva. Lo que servía con él eran los actos… y en ese sentido, Mello tuvo una idea. Bastante mala y con consecuencias que se irían en su contra, como luego se vería, pero una idea al fin y al cabo. El pelirrojo notó esto, y pensando que iba a hablar por fin se acercó levemente. Grave error.

Porque apenas bajó la guardia un segundo, doblando los codos un poco para acercarse más al rubio, éste soltó ambos brazos y le tomó inesperadamente de ambos lados de la cabeza, obligándole a acercarse más y buscando sus labios con torpeza provocada por el nerviosismo.

-y tiene el descaro de decir que soy yo quien se aprovecha- pensó Matt, mientras, incapaz de resistirse, respondía con ansias la insistente caricia del rubio. Éste, por su parte, esperaba el momento preciso para imponerse, pero este se dilataba más y más, ya que él mismo comenzaba a sentir su pulso acelerado y el cerebro confundido. Finalmente, y como era de esperarse, su plan quedó en la nada, mientras el pelirrojo comenzaba a entusiasmarse en serio y el propio Mello se preguntaba para que mierda había pensado en escapar de allí.

Pero una vez que Matt ya estaba completamente bajo su control, su instinto natural de ser el número uno se impuso, y viendo su oportunidad rodó sobre la ropa de cama, tomando por sorpresa al pelirrojo, y logrando al fin imponerse. De golpe, se le vino a la mente el ya semiolvidado plan, pero decidió tomarse una pequeña venganza por la noche anterior antes de ponerlo en práctica. Así que, dicho y hecho, ladeó la cabeza para hacer el beso más interesante, y mientras Matt se distraía correspondiéndole, le inmovilizó de la misma forma que él hacía un momento.

Matt se detuvo. -¿oye, no te comportas un poco extraño?-Mello hizo caso omiso y siguió con lo suyo, pero el pelirrojo le tomó de los hombros y le levantó con facilidad. -¿intentas… haces esto para evadir mis preguntas? Eso es bajo- miró al chico con reproche, y este suspiró mirando hacia otro lado, sintiéndose levemente culpable ahora. Pero como siempre su orgullo pudo más, por lo que se levantó definitivamente y cruzó los brazos, mirando a Matt con enojo, quien se sentó para verle a la cara.

-lo que haga o deje de hacer es mi problema. Los métodos no importan si obtienes el resultado.- hizo un gesto como para restarle importancia, pero Matt se sintió dolido con su comentario.

-a veces eres muy cruel…- replicó, rascándose la cabeza incómodo. El rubio no quería mirarle, ya que sabía que terminaría pidiendo perdón, y su dignidad ya se había puesto a prueba lo suficiente por este día. El pelirrojo no cesaba de mirarle, esperando ver un gesto amable en su rostro, pero Mello giró hacia la ventana. No por vergüenza, por supuesto.

-deberías irte. Necesito estar solo.- traqueteó con las uñas en la ventana, que estaba bastante empañada, mirando hacia el vacío. Matt se levantó y se situó tras él.

-no sé que te pasa, pero sé de quien es la culpa. Si no me dices lo que te pasa, pensaré lo que quiera y mataré a ese albino por haberte molestado como lo hizo.- lo dijo con mucha seguridad, y el rubio ya no se pudo contener de mirarle. Así lo hizo, y tal y como temía se encontró con esos ojos claros que le distraían y le hacían hablar sin pensar.

-no es necesario que lo hagas. Es culpa mía, quiero decir, en parte… no lo sé.- se pasó una mano por el cabello, nervioso, queriendo y no queriendo contarle todo al pelirrojo. Pero entonces sintió que Matt ponía una mano sobre su cabeza. Sonreía.

-no lo desordenes, se ve bien como está.- Mello alzó las cejas. No era el momento para bromas. –no te preocupes, yo también me comporté como un idiota. Si no me quieres decir aún, no lo hagas. Te entiendo, la verdad.- giró para irse, pero el rubio le retuvo.

-no te he dicho que salgas, imbécil.- esa actitud tan propia de él hizo que Matt tuviese que contener una risa. –si tanto quieres saber lo que pasó, te digo y ya. No es tanto problema. Lo que pasa es que me dijo… este… dijo lo que pasaba cuando…ehh…- no importaba cuanto quisiera decirlo, las palabras se resistían a salir. ¡Había sido tan extraño! –mira… lo que me dijo fue… que… me dijo que me quería.

Hubo un silencio, en el que Mello se esperó una respuesta colérica por parte del pelirrojo. Pero en vez de eso, el aludido soltó una carcajada. El rubio le miró, impresionado.

-¡es… estás bromeando, ¿cierto?!- dijo entre risas. -¡es lo más ridículo y la mentira más descarada que he escuchado en mi vida!

-no bromeo… eso fue lo que…

-¡y más encima tú le crees! ¡Eso fue lo mejor!- siguió riendo un rato más, mientras Mello se pasaba una y otra vez la mano por el cabello. –bueno… ahora sí, dime. ¿Qué pasó allá dentro?

-no estaba de broma Matt. Eso pasó.- la sonrisa del pelirrojo comenzó a vacilar, al ver que Mello no reía. Luego, comenzó a atar cabos. La extraña conducta de Mello, el hecho de que no quisiera decirle nada, la turbación de hacía unos momentos, después de la conversación con Near…

Finalmente, cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente antes de volver a hablar. -…lo que me estás diciendo es que ese bastardo dijo que él te… ¿eso?- el rubio asintió con lentitud. -¿y que además tú le creíste? ¿Después de todo lo que nos hizo, de los malos ratos que nos hizo pasar, de las veces que intentó dejarnos humillados y de las veces que lo logró? ¡A veces eres muy ingenuo!

-si lo analizas bien, hay una posibilidad de que sea cierto. Me dijo… allá, antes, que me admiraba, y que yo siempre estaba un paso adelante, a pesar de las calificaciones, y…

-ya basta Mello. No seas idiota, ¿quieres? ¿No te das cuenta que intenta, de nuevo, ganarse tu confianza? ¿Y sabes lo que hará cuando bajes la guardia, como ahora?

-¡¿y quien mierda eres tú para descalificar así a los demás…?!

-ah, sí. Se me olvidaba. Tú eres el único que puede hacerlo, ¿cierto?

-¡cállate, imbécil…!

-además, ¿Qué sabes tú de los sentimientos de los demás? Lo único que haces es usarlos en su contra, incluso conmigo, y con Linda cuando comenzó todo esto. ¿Y me dices que con el cabrón de Near, que ha sido la persona por la cual hemos tenido más problemas este año, debo ser tolerante? ¿Con qué moral me dices eso?

-¡dije que te calles…!

-acéptalo. Todo esto es porque ahora te vienen los remordimientos. Pero no eres capaz de pensar un segundo en las personas que te rodean, para ti es caridad, sentirte bien un momento y luego volver a caer en lo mismo. Me pregunto si tú sientes algo en realidad, o si tus acciones son para conseguir redimirte…

Fue demasiado lejos. Al momento siguiente, estaba tumbado en el suelo, Mello estaba furibundo y le sujetaba el cuello de la camiseta. –Eres un imbécil.- su tono era duro, pero tenía los ojos brillantes. -¿Cómo te atreves a… insinuar… esas cosas? ¿Tienes acaso… alguna puta idea de lo que yo siento? ¿Crees que esto es por… caridad?- le temblaba la voz. Apretó los dientes, esforzándose por contener el torrente de emociones bajo control. –esta vez ya fue suficiente. Te quiero fuera de mi vista. ¡Sal de aquí, rit prekleta rit (cabrón de mierda imbécil), antes de que te rompa tu puta cara!

Dicho esto, se levantó para dejarle salir, manteniéndose con los puños y los labios apretados, temblando de enojo. El pelirrojo no perdió tiempo, y no sin antes mirar por última vez su rostro colérico, salió por la puerta, dejándola entreabierta con la vana esperanza de que le pidiese volver, pero al escuchar un fuerte portazo a sus espaldas no le quedó duda alguna. Así que se dirigió a paso lento hacia su habitación, intentando pensar en cómo salir de este embrollo, más aún cuando Near estaría atento y vigilante para actuar…

Mientras, Mello no tuvo fuerzas para llegar ni tan siquiera a su cama, cayó de rodillas al suelo, mirando hacia la puerta que acababa de cerrar, más que enojado sentido por las palabras de Matt. Sentía que el pelirrojo apenas le conocía, que no se había tomado la molestia de saber cómo era él en realidad, y que por eso las cosas iban de mal en peor. Era verdad que se llevaban bien, pero desde que se habían dado cuenta de que sentía algo más que eso todo se había ido a la mierda. Incluso llegó a preguntarse si no sería mejor olvidarse de todo y…

Sintió como si le hubiesen comprimido el pecho con una tenaza de hierro. De alguna forma, extraña, odiosa y molesta, la sola idea le provocaba escalofríos. Pero si las cosas iban tan mal, ¿no sería mejor echarlo todo por la borda? Tanteó a su lado, buscando cualquier objeto que pudiese hallar para exprimirlo y dejar atrás las frustraciones, pero lo que tomó fueron los goggles que Matt había olvidado antes de su salida precipitada. Con un grito de rabia, los arrojó contra la ventana, con tal mala suerte que esta se rompió y una corriente de aire frío entró en el cuarto. Sintió algo tibio resbalando por su mejilla, pero no le prestó atención. Porque él no estaba llorando, mucho menos por haber sido un idiota, y definitivamente no por estar desperdiciando a la única persona a la que había considerado de su familia en toda su vida.

* * *

_CHAN!_

_probablemente piensen "oh a esta mina le encanta poner a Mello sensible" y yo les contesto "OH YEAH BABY!" XD_

_bueno, a ver como se las arreglan nuestros candidatos a la presidencia! (BUAJAJAJAJA!!! QUE MALVADA SOY XD)_

_y ahora, mi favorito:_

_Reviews!!_

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

**:)**

Hola!

jeje este chap es como el doble de largo XD

espero que lo hayas disfrutado!

jajja! Mello ebrio está en parte inspirado en Jack Sparrow... y en mi misma pero bueh XD

bueno gracias y k a ti ta vaya muy bien también :)

juijuiuu! (silbido) piropos y más piropos para ti también :D

Adieu!

**Luna Ultravioleta**

Hola!

...

LOOOOOOOOOOL

XD tranki, apenas averigue como se borran lo haré XD

jajaja bueno, respecto a los comentarios SOBRE EL CAPITULO (en buena XD)

:p Near es todo un zorro en este chap, y sus planes son cada vez más macabros... pero este es como el último giro argumental, así que luego vendrá... LA VENGANZA! BUAJAJAJAJA! XD

sobre Linda, ya lo sabe (que Mello es copirighted de Matt) pero es un poco debilucha para enfrentarse a Near solita. Pero... ya veremos XD

y sobre lo de responderle a Mello... seamos sinceras, ¿quien no lo haría? ^^

bueno, en este chap no hubo yaoi (no te enojes conmigo! :( ) pero sé que habrá luego 

y bueno... gracias por el premio!

un besoooote grandote! (de Mello, si quieres)

Adieu!

**frankienogemini**

Hola!

sí, creo que la palabra "hormonal" describe perfectamente todo el chap XD

ajajaj obvio, ¿quien no querría tener un Mellito ebrio para sí solo? (... ok me emociono XD)

jeje es verdad, cualquier canción de amor que se escuche en la radio, o incluso que mis amigos me rocomienden, yo comienzo a gritar "OMG!! es TAAAAN MATTXMELLO!!" y me miran con cara de "yaaaa empezó de nuevo ¬¬"

mmmmmm.... sexoxidades XD

sobre Higurashi... OH SÍ BABY!! HIGURASHI ES DIOOOS!

y la verdad es una historia media UA que tengo en la cabeza metida desde hace un tiempo...

(por si acaso, el primer chap está casi listo ;)

NOS ENCONTRAREMOS ENTONCES EL EL WALHALA YAOI!! XD

Adieu!

PD: has leído el **Another note: los Angeles BB Murder Case? **creo que te podría interesar... (y el narrador no es otro que... Mello!)

**likearobot**

Hola!

siiii! Matt y Mello, 1313, 2121 XD

bueno, muchas gracias!

este chap es extremadamente largo pero no tan hormonal como el otro... pero el siguiente se viene el doble de CHAN! que este...

bueno, que estes bien!

Adieu!

**o0okirao0o**

Hola!

no te preocupes :) pero aún así, gracias por el review!

jajja me encanta dejar a Matt con las ganas, supongo que así lo disfrutarán más cuando llegue el momento :B

cuidate también!

Adieu!

**Maundrel**

Hola!

jajja creo que la palabra que buscas es "sugerente" XD yo en lo personal amo esa palabra

"sugerente" XD

oh, verdad... se me había olvidado que ese chap es sólo un día... ojalá mi vida fuera tan movida! XD

bueno, nuestro Mello Jack Sparrow no creo que vuelva a aparecer... o quizás sí, depende de las circunstancias.

bueno, que estés muuuy bien :D

Adieu!

**Leo ampi**

Hola!

GOMENASSAI!!! U.U

lo que pasó es que creo que hubo alguien que me hizo la misma pregunta y yo le contesté a esa persona y no a ti... lo siento!!!

bueno, las frases en esloveno son de un gadjet de igoggle que descubrí un día (originalmente era para poner frases secretas en mi nik de msn, pero ahora le doy un uso más prácticoXD)

es muy útil y te recomiendo que lo pongas!

ya viene el Lemmon! lo juro ahora sí que sí

(no sé si el siguiente chap... todavía no sé por cuanto tiempo los voi a mantener distanciados)

pero bueh, tendrás noticias mías cuando eso ocurra, porque voy a poner una brillante y gran advertencia especial de YAOI :)

bueno que estés bien y perdón una vez más -.-U

Adieu!

**Lorena Malfoy**

Hola!

muchas gracias! se hace lo que se puede :)

ehehe!! tenemos un ganador!! al fin alguien lo notó a la primera! :D

jeje las relaciones me gustan de a poco, porque si es muy inexplicable o repentino queda como raro... ¿que opinas tú?

bueno, muchas gracias por leer!

Adieu!

**Mikaaa**

Hola!

sí, de hecho Mello tiene 14 en este fic...

debo confesar que con tu pregunta me dejaste "plop"

pensé como "¿qué hacía yo a los trece? ¡como que no cachaba ni una! hay nooooo"

pero después me puse a revisar las fechas de nacimiento y me di cuenta de una entendible confusión...

efectivamente, y en el estricto rigor, Mello es un año mayor que Matt... pero por otro lado, Mello (en el manga) nació en diciembre del 89 y Matt en... febrero del 90.

En resumen, sólo tienen dos meses de diferencia.

espero que eso haya contestado a tu pregunta! :)

bueno, gracias por el review!

Adieu!

**Lili**

Hola!

tada! actualizado XD

¡alto! ¡salvaré tus uñas! este chap es muy largo y ya sali de mi cuatico vacío mental, por lo que voy a retomar mi ritmo de publicaión habitual (un chap cada dos semanas más o menos)

XD bueno muchas gracias por el comentario! (y deja a tus uñas! pintalas de negro, te recordarán a Mello y no querrás comertelas XD)

Adieu!

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

UUFF! muchos reviews!

me hace feliz!

y me hace feliz que ustedes me digan que les hace feliz esta feliz historia!

...XD

bueno, hasta acá la cosa :)

por supuesto,

PROXIMAMENTE: 11. Jaque al Rey

ya veremos cómo se zafan de esta los chicos!

Adieu!


	11. Jaque al Rey

_Hola!_

_como swatchenneger (lol! mal escrito) dijo alguna vez, "I'll be back!"_

_XD mis revolucionarios chicos no estás muertos, sólo descansando ;)_

_así que no queda más que decir además de: LO SIENTO POR SER UNA KRETEN DEMORONAA!_

_...y..._

_**Disc: **(en chilensis) esto cauros chikos no son na mios, sino k son d un wn wena onda k se los robo sin permiso k se iama Takeshi Obata :P_

_traducción: estos chicos pequeños no me pertenecen, si no que pertenecen al mangaka Takeshi Obata, de quien los tomo sin permiso._

_...XD fic_

**

* * *

**

11. Jaque al Rey: se acaba el juego.

No daba crédito a sus oídos. ¿Es que a caso el sumiso muchacho le intentaba poner límites? ¡Ni que fuera su madre! Pero al parecer esta vez hablaba en serio, y el chico sinceramente se preguntó si no hubiese sido más inteligente ceder por esta vez al menos…

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Sencillamente no sentía. No tenia hambre, ni frío, ni sueño, aunque debería tener una desagradable mezcla de los tres en el cuerpo. No había dormido en toda la noche, y aunque tembló y le castañearon los dientes cerca de la madrugada, no tuvo ganas de ir a buscar un abrigo, o meterse definitivamente bajo las sábanas. No, Mello no tenía ganas de nada, sólo de echarse en cama de espaldas con la cabeza colgando hacia el suelo, mientras comía una barra de chocolate tras otra.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba en esa posición, ya que sólo era conciente de un leve latir en los oídos, consecuencia de que la sangre se le iba a la cabeza. Arrancó el último trozo del chocolate de su envoltorio, y arrojó este a un montón de papeles bastante grande a su derecha. El dulce le ayudaba a mantener su mente centrada en masticar, en vez de irse por otros rumbos indeseados, entre los cuales estaba reflexionar sobre lo de ayer. Cada vez que la idea rozaba su mente, sentía un horrible e inexplicable acceso de náusea, seguido de un dolor punzante en el pecho, por lo que prefería mantenerse en la inconciencia a base de chocolates. Hasta ahora le había funcionado.

Pero el confinamiento voluntario no le estaba sentando nada bien, ya que el hecho de no tener nada nuevo que hacer o ver le estaba aburriendo, y estaba seguro de que en el momento en que bajase la guardia un segundo, el maldito incidente de la noche anterior le vendría a la mente, y dado que se había pasado la mitad de la noche arrodillado en el suelo, sin poder moverse casi por culpa de sus pensamientos, no era para nada una idea atrayente. Pero ahí estaba de nuevo recordándolo, y sus consecuencias no se hicieron esperar, por lo que se levantó rápidamente de su recostada posición y se dirigió hacia la ventana, inclinándose hacia fuera por si a caso. Pero al mirar hacia abajo, vio los cristales rotos de su propia ventana, además del objeto causante del incidente, por lo que, tragando saliva con dificultad, el rubio se alejó del marco y se sentó en el piso contra la pared del ventanal.

Cerró los ojos y dejó a su mente divagar por su cuenta, agotado. Pero su propia conciencia le jugó una mala pasada, ya que el entristecido rostro de Matt, cuando ya se iba la noche anterior, apareció claramente en su memoria. Bufó y se restregó los ojos con los puños, intentando despejarse. Decidido a no dejarse sorprender de nuevo, y desconfiando de su propia mente, se levantó y se sentó en su silla de escritorio, de brazos cruzados y con el entrecejo fruncido, mirando hacia el frente con fiereza.

Pero por más que lo intentó, las imágenes del día anterior se desarrollaban en su mente como una mala película, por lo que casi sin darse cuenta estaba nuevamente pensando en todo aquello. Se mordió el labio y entronó los ojos, mientras se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. ¿Desde cuando mierda se había vuelto tan llorón? La respuesta, una vez más, tenía que ver con el pelirrojo, por lo que antes de atenuar el sentimiento de ahogo, lo aumentó aún más. Finalmente, decidió ir a un baño de la otra punta del Wammi's House (para evitar incidentes) y darse una ducha, ya que quizá el agua caliente lograse lo que una noche en vela y varios kilos de chocolate no habían hecho: sacarle a Matt de la cabeza.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

La desagradable música de los créditos finales sonó de repente, y además de eso un brillante cartel de felicitaciones por haber batido su récord de puntuación. Usualmente eso le habría arrancado al menos una sonrisa, pero ese día sólo consiguió hacerle suspirar con desánimo. Sacó el juego de la consola y lo arrojó a un lado sin consideración, y éste quedó tirado en el suelo sobre otros varios cartuchos, todos de los cuales eran juegos que ya había terminado. Tanteó la cama a su lado, buscando alguna otra historia sin completar o guerra que ganar, pero sólo se topó con dos, ambos acabados hace tiempo, pero a los cuales les faltaba ganar el cien por ciento.

Matt se palpó la cabeza, aún extrañado por la ausencia de sus goggles, pero sin plantearse siquiera ir a recuperarlos a la habitación del rubio. La verdad, a pesar de todas las veces en que ambos habían discutido, notaba que todo era ligeramente diferente esta vez. No sabía el por qué exacto que había detonado la situación de anoche (nunca en toda su vida había lamentado tanto el hecho de no enterarse de nada), pero estaba seguro de que un "lo siento" no arreglaría las cosas.

Finalmente, apagó la consola y la arrojó lejos, sin preocuparle el ruidito de piezas sueltas que hizo al caer. Se volteó y se tapó hasta la cabeza, intentando dormir de nuevo, pero sus párpados y su mente en conjunto se resistían a colaborar con su causa, los primeros resistiéndose a cerrarse, y la segunda resistiéndose a llevarlo a la inconciencia.

Lo único que desfilaba por su mente era el rostro colérico de Mello, el cabello desordenado y alborotado, los dientes apretados y los ojos brillantes y entrecerrados. Cada vez que lo recordaba sentía un pero en el estómago, ya que sospechaba que, nuevamente, el culpable de esta ruptura había sido él y su poco tino para decir las cosas. Pero, ¡maldita sea, eso era tan injusto! Quien estaba detrás de todo era Near y sus malvadas maquinaciones, eso era lo que había iniciado los problemas. Si tan sólo el albino no hubiese intervenido, él y el rubio estarían de lo más felices, su única preocupación real serían las elecciones y aprovechar al máximo todo lo que compartían. Pero la cruda realidad era otra, ya que una vez más estaban peleados, y por casi las mismas razones que la primera vez.

Se destapó, acalorado y algo falto de aire, pero esto no le trajo tampoco ningún consuelo. La habitación le parecía ahora enorme y vacía, además de helada y poco confortable. Miró hacia todos lados con desgana, esperando encontrar algo que le consolara, pero lo único que encontró fue la silla vacía, en donde una vez se había quedado dormido Mello cuidándole luego de un desmayo por culpa de la fatiga, justo después de su primer beso consentido.

Parecía tan lejano…

Volvió a taparse por completo, odiándose a si mismo definitivamente por ser tan masoquista. Finalmente, decidió levantarse y comer algo, quizá el llenar el estómago (aunque sentía la garganta cerrada) le ayudase a pensar con claridad. Así que, con valor y sin mirar la silla a un lado de la cama, se levantó rápidamente, provocándose un leve mareo, y fue con paso vacilante hacia la puerta. Salió al frío pasillo, cruzándose de brazos y preguntándose si habría alguien en el comedor a esas horas. Sinceramente, esperaba que no. Sus costumbres ermitañas, esas que tenía antes de conocer al activo y sociable rubio, estaban volviendo con toda su fuerza.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Mello llevaba su toalla al hombro, y a pesar de las ojeras que ensombrecían sus ojos caminaba con relativa seguridad por los corredores. Tenía pensado ir al baño del ala norte, ya que este era conocido por ser muy poco utilizado. Los pasillos por donde transitaba estaban desiertos, por lo que uno podía tener la relativa seguridad de que notaría si alguien se aproximaba por el ruido que hacía al caminar. Esta vez, no fue el caso.

-Mello, buenos días.

El rubio se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz justo tras él, siendo que no había sentido pasos. Se volteó con rapidez y con el pulso acelerado, pero quien le hablaba era Near. Relajó la expresión y pasó una mano por su frente. Por un momento había creído que sería…

-pareces decepcionado. ¿Esperabas a alguien?- inquirió con falsa preocupación. Era evidente que sí, pero no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de fastidiarle un momento.

-sí… quiero decir no… no, a nadie. No espero a nadie. ¿Qué quieres, albino?- trató de ser lo más tolerante posible, pero se sentía incapaz de contener sus frustraciones por más tiempo.

-oh, nada. Sólo venía a saludarte… ¿vas al baño?- dijo el albino, con sus negros ojos abiertos de par en par. El aludido le miró con una cara que decía a las claras que no era su asunto, pero aún así asintió. – que bien, iremos juntos entonces.

Si había algo que no quería Mello en esos momentos era compañía, por lo que decidió cortarle rápidamente. –mira, mejor voy solo. Vete a tu cuarto enano, seguro que tienes algo que hacer o lo que sea. Sólo piérdete.- ya se iba cuando el tono de la respuesta de Near le detuvo.

-oh, ya veo. De acuerdo, nos veremos luego, creo…- usando sus mejores técnicas de actuación, fingió una cara entristecida, sabiendo que por su estado emocional le remecería la conciencia al rubio. Y efectivamente, este le miró con algo de remordimiento, y suspiró resignado. Esto se ponía cada vez mejor según Near.

-…bien. Tú ganas, ven aquí.- desordenó su cabello con la mano una vez más. Al ver al albino marchándose decepcionado y triste le recordó demasiado a… su incómoda situación. Sencillamente, era incapaz de herir a alguien más, sobre todo considerando que esa persona aseguraba que sentía algo por él, tal y como había hecho con Matt…

-¡no es necesario si no quieres…!- agregó Near rápidamente. No tenía la menor intención de acompañarle al baño, y de hecho no se había esperado que Mello se encontrase tan mal como para aceptar la propuesta. Pero algo a espaldas del rubio llamó su atención, ya que por el pasillo había aparecido nadie más que Matt, que les miraba ahora cada vez más pálido. No podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad. Así que fingió una cara de culpabilidad mientras miraba al pelirrojo para alertar a Mello de que había alguien en el pasillo, pero cuando este volteó con curiosidad, le dedicó una sonrisa burlona al chico.

Sin embargo, Matt ya no le miraba, sino que él y el rubio se observaban fijamente. Mello quería salir de allí lo antes posible, ya que sentía su corazón acelerarse de emoción y comprimirse al mismo tiempo, algo bastante desagradable. Además, tenía un horrible impulso de salir corriendo, otro de quedarse clavado allí para siempre, uno de comer kilos y kilos de chocolate y un último (débil, pero el caso es que allí estaba) de ir corriendo hacia él y gritarle que lo sentía, o quizá golpearle contra la pared para sentirse mejor. Mientras, el pelirrojo se arrepentía mil veces de haber tomado un desvío para evitar la habitación de Mello, ya que de todas formas se lo había topado. Al contrario del rubio, su mente se había vaciado de todo, dejándole inerme como un muerto.

Near ya se aburría. ¿Dónde estaba la acción? Lo único que hicieron en varios minutos fue mirarse como idiotas, nada de insultos, nada de golpes ni descargos. Sólo esas miradas. Contuvo un suspiro de cansancio. Llevaba parado mucho tiempo, y cambiaba el peso de pierna cada tanto, mientras esperaba una reacción por parte de alguno. Pero notó que si quería que pasara algo, tendría que involucrarse necesariamente. Así que se aproximó a Mello y tiró de su manga, tal y como haría un niño pequeño que le respetara. Probablemente se golpearía a sí mismo por ello más tarde.

-Mello, vamos… no es bueno que te quedes afuera tanto tiempo. Ibas a bañarte, ¿cierto?- dijo con su mejor tono de inocencia. Eso pareció sacar al rubio del trance.

-¿Qué…? Ah… sí claro.- musitó, volviéndose hacia el albino. Matt no reaccionaba, aunque había oído perfectamente la vocecilla de Near. Sencillamente su comentario no le hacía sentido, pero la voz del rubio le reverberaba en la cabeza.

Luego, sin una mirada atrás, Mello fue en su propia dirección, con Near a su lado, dejando al pelirrojo confundido y solo.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Era tarde, se oscurecía, pero a Matt no le apetecía entrar aún. Se estaba frustrando, ya que llevaba dos horas metido en la misma etapa de su juego favorito (que ya había terminado ese mismo día). Por más que repitiese la fórmula de botones que activaban el movimiento especial, éste no le salía. Quizá el frío que sentía en el patio, bajo ese árbol que ya se quedaba sin hojas, le estuviese entumeciendo los dedos. Suspirando, dejó el juego en las rodillas y se frotó los nudillos, mientras su mente se quedaba en blanco. Los videojuegos siempre le servían para escaparse unos momentos, y esta vez no fue diferente, ya que todas sus preocupaciones se desvanecieron.

Pero el clima parecía confabularse en su contra, por que cuando tomaba ya su maltratada consola, sintió que una gota le caía en la nariz. Miró hacia el cielo, mientras las gotitas caía una tras otra, hasta que una le impactó directamente en el ojo. Con un quejido, ocultó su PSP entre sus ropas para evitar que se mojase más, mientras se frotaba el ojo con la mano. Iba a tomar sus goggles para protegerse de la lluvia, pero notó que no los tenía. Miró a un lado y a otro, buscándolos, cuando recordó dónde y cómo los había perdido. Se recostó nuevamente en el árbol, sin más ganas de levantarse, a pesar de que el agua le escurría por el cuerpo.

-soy un imbécil.- musitó para sí. ¿Qué hacía allí, bajo la lluvia? Ni que fuera un perrito abandonado. Siendo práctico, si tanto le afectaba, tendría que hacer algo para arreglar las cosas, pero su mente se resistía a ejecutar un plan. Pensó en las tantas veces en que se había arrastrado detrás de Mello para pedirle perdón, y en cómo después de unos insultos previos todo quedaba en nada, tan amigos como siempre. Algo era diferente.

Claro, que estupidez. La diferencia estaba en que ahora la pura y llana amistad había pasado a ser… algo más, algo a lo que ni siquiera le había puesto nombre, pero el caso es que allí estaba. Pero eso no los había salvado de los problemas, de hecho los había hecho más grandes y más difíciles de solucionar.

Se golpeó la frente, intentando poner el cerebro a trabajar. ¡Que complicado era todo esto! La última vez que se había sentido tan encerrado en un problema había estado colgando desde un tercer piso por varios minutos, hasta que finalmente se había dejado caer. ¿A qué venía eso? ¿Tenía que saltar desde un tercer piso para que Mello se decidiera a hablarle de nuevo? Definitivamente no haría eso. Era un arrastrado, pero no un suicida.

De pronto, un estremecimiento le sacudió el cuerpo, interrumpiendo sus meditaciones. Ahora que se daba cuenta, estaba todo empapado. ¡Se había quedado pensando bajo la lluvia! Y para peor, ahora estaba oscuro. Sin dejar de sorprenderse, sacó su preciada consola de su camiseta, ahora completamente mojada. Intentó encenderla.

Hubo una luz en la pantalla, la cual le dejó levemente encandilado, pero en seguida todo se volvió negro. Lo intentó nuevamente, y otra vez, y una vez más, pero el frágil objeto no respondió a su insistencia. Sencillamente estaba muerto.

Se levantó lentamente, con la inútil PSP aún en la mano. Si antes estaba triste, ahora definitivamente se había deprimido. Y preocupado, por lo demás, ya que aún no sabía cómo podría arreglar su maltrecha más-que-amistad, que ahora estaba tan muerta como su no tan querida consola de videojuegos.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Near cerró la puerta de su habitación de un portazo, mientras se tiraba el blanco pelo con ambas manos. Se dejó resbalar al piso, lleno de estrés. ¿Cuándo se le había ocurrido ese plan de mierda? Había estado todo el maldito día adulando y mirando con ojos de cachorro al rubio, y no sabía por cuanto tiempo más podría aguantar fingiendo que se interesaba por él. Además, había perdido la gracia, ya que se pasaba el día deprimido y mirando hacia la nada, más callado que una pared. ¿Dónde estaba el chico contestador y grosero que hacía sus días menos aburridos gracias a su completa falta de criterio? Siempre contaba con el poder insultarle y provocarle para poder divertirse, pero ahora cada vez que lo intentaba Mello asentía con expresión vacía, o cuando estaba lo suficientemente despierto como para atender a la conversación, se contenía por culpa del remordimiento.

Y lo peor de todo habían sido las duchas, ya que Mello le había cerrado la puerta en las narices, argumentando que quería privacidad. Y él, desempeñando el papel de perro fiel que siempre había tenido el pelirrojo, le esperó como un reverendo idiota fuera, ante las miradas divertidas de todo aquel que pasara por allí. Ahora todo el mundo estaba seguro de que algo pasaba entre ambos, al menos de parte del albino, e incluso los rumores de una relación entre Matt y el rubio habían desaparecido desde la pelea. Ahora el imbécil faldero de Mello era él.

Finalmente, respiró hondo y volvió a su habitual expresión serena. Había logrado mucho en pocos días, y debía contentarse con que la desarmada, olvidada y aplastada lista M nunca jamás ganaría el escaño presidencial, ya que dudaba que a alguno de ellos le interesasen aún las elecciones. Pero los objetivos era a tan largo plazo que dudaba el poder soportar los rumores y el fingir todo el día, ya que ni tan siquiera tenía un cómplice con quien poder dejar la actuación a un lado, desde que Linda se había vuelto una traidora declarada. No la veía desde el día anterior, pero dudaba que pudiese hacer algo para perjudicarle a él o a sus planes, por lo que no le preocupaba.

Se levantó del suelo, aunque sólo para volver a sentarse en medio de su habitación, tomando algunos bloques de Lego y comenzando a apilarlos. Debía convencerse de que todo iba bien, que todo saldría bien, ya que era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. Y sobre todo, más importante incluso que seguir con el plan, era mantenerse centrado en su actuación, ya que si se olvidaba que de sólo estaba utilizando sus no despreciables dotes de dramatización, las cosas se complicarían bastante más. Pero eso era imposible, ¿cierto?

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Si por él hubiera sido, no estaría aventurándose por los vacíos pasillos del Wammi's House, pero sus reservas de chocolate no eran eternas, por lo que, temblando de frío a pesar del abrigo negro que llevaba consigo, Mello se encaminó hacia la cocina. En verdad, agradecía sinceramente el hecho de que su habitación estuviera tan cerca del comedor y de las reservas de comida, y aún más agradecía su propia astucia, ya que hacía un par de años se había robado la llave y le había sacado una copia, con la que ahora jugueteaba distraídamente mientras caminaba por los corredores.

Últimamente había estado consumiendo chocolates en cantidades industriales, y no había que ser un genio para adivinar el porqué de esta situación. Sus reservas se habían agotado antes de que se diese cuenta, sus reservas de emergencia no le habían durado ni un minuto, y sus más extremas reservas, de esas que sólo ocupaba en época de exámenes, ya eran más que historia. Así que su única esperanza yacía en el probable caso que hubiese algo de cacao, galletas, jarabe o lo que fuese en las cocinas del orfanato. Si no lo había, no se haría responsable de sus actos.

Mientras pensaba, lanzó la llave al aire y la atrapó al vuelo, con tal destreza que se sorprendió a sí mismo. Volvió a intentarlo, arrojando la pequeña llave más alta esta vez, y atrapándola nuevamente. Lo hizo nuevamente, y al obtener el mismo resultado casi sintió como le subía la autoestima. No había tenido muchas razones para alegrarse en ese último tiempo, por lo que no era de extrañarse que intentara salvar su orgullo de cualquier forma.

Pero esto no duró mucho, ya que justo cuando preparaba una atajada espectacular, que le valdría casi para participar en un concurso de televisión, chocó contra un objeto grande y pesado que le llegaba más o menos a la altura de la cintura, y por haber estado mirando hacia arriba no lo había notado. Peor aún, el dichoso objeto era un basurero, y sin poder evitarlo, Mello vio como la llave de las cocinas caía directamente dentro de este frente a él.

Miró un rato hacia el punto en donde la llave había desaparecido, mientra sentía la rabia subir como agua hirviente dentro de sí. ¿De cuantas formas se puede arruinar un día?

-¡Matt, saca la puta llave del ba…!- de golpe, recordó que el pelirrojo ya no estaba a sus espaldas para ayudarle en lo que necesitara. Eso, definitivamente, era un golpe bajo del destino.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello, el cual ya estaba bastante desordenado. Definitivamente, no perdonaba al pelirrojo por lo que le había dicho, pero no podía negar que se sentía extraño el no tener a alguien a un lado para poder hablar con normalidad. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo poco que hablaba con la otra gente del Wammi's, y nunca notó tampoco que no le interesaba demasiado ese hecho.

Y sí. De acuerdo. También extrañaba su lado más meloso. Después de todo, ¿qué culpa tenía de que besara tan condenadamente bien?

Agitó la cabeza, intentando alejar ese pensamiento en particular de su mente. Ese tipo de idioteces no sacarían la llave del basurero, como tampoco lo haría Matt. Al final, ¿para qué lo necesitaba? Era perfectamente capaz de solucionar sus propios problemas sin ayuda.

Así, con el orgullo en alto, se inclinó por sobre el borde del basurero. La llave estaba a la vista, y sólo bastaba estirar un poco más el brazo para alcanzarla. Pero las cosas no se le hacían fáciles. Al contrario. La rozar el pequeño objeto con la punto de los dedos, se hundió aún más en los papeles y restos de comida de hacía algunos días. Desesperado, Mello hizo un último esfuerzo, pero la llave cayó finalmente de la precaria superficie en la que estaba y se hundió en las profundidades de la basura.

Dando un bufido de frustración, el rubio se inclinó todo lo humanamente posible, hundiendo el brazo en los desperdicios de medio mundo y estremeciéndose de asco cada vez que tocaba algo más blando de lo normal y otras cosas que, definitivamente, no eran la llave de las cocinas.

-acabo de darme una ducha, maldita sea…- musitó con ira, mientras rebuscaba con torpeza desde su incómoda posición. Finalmente, en un estirón particularmente brusco, sintió algo pequeño y metálico entra sus dedos, lo que casi le hace dar un grito de triunfo. Pero para su desgracia, el esfuerzo y el breve momento de distracción fueron suficientes como para que el peso de su cuerpo se fuera hacia delante, por lo que cayó de cabeza en el basurero.

-¡ah, sarnje! ¡Presneto, presneto, presneto (maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea)! ¡Este día es una gran mierda!- gritó, mientras forcejeaba para volver a su posición original, o en última instancia volcar el basurero para poder salir. Una segunda ducha estaba fuera de discusión, pero eso no lo hacía menos frustrante. Ahora tenía la llave, claro, pero dudaba que le fuera de mucha utilidad si era incapaz de salir de allí.

Ya estaba por rendirse, resignado a pasar la noche en el basurero hasta que a la mañana siguiente alguien se cansara de reírse y le sacara de allí, cuando sintió que alguien le tomaba de las caderas. Se sobresaltó, ya que su "salvador" estaba completamente empapado, y por lo tanto muy helado. Finalmente, con bastante fuerza, lo sacó completamente de su prisión, pero sólo para resbalar en el piso que él mismo había mojado con su carga en vilo, por lo que Mello le cayó encima.

Ambos estaban ahora tirados en el suelo, el rubio aún sujetando la llave con firmeza y preguntándose quien le había sacado de esa situación difícil. Pero al voltearse para verle la cara, se arrepintió totalmente, ya que sus ojos se encontraron con los verdosos de Matt. Como no, el pelirrojo le había solucionado el problema.

Tal y como esa mañana, se miraron sin decir palabra unos minutos. Pero esta vez estaban más cerca, o quizá demasiado cerca el uno del otro, por lo que Mello se levantó precipitadamente. Se limpió algunas cáscaras de fruta que tenía en la ropa, siempre evitando mirar directamente a Matt. Todas sus orgullosas razones para prescindir de él no servían para nada. Mientras, el pelirrojo abría y cerraba la boca alternativamente, intentando recordar alguno de los razonamientos y conclusiones a los que había llegado esa tarde bajo el árbol.

-este… gracias por sacarme…- dijo Mello, tendiéndole una mano. Sin hostilidades. Todo iba relativamente bien por ahora.

-de nada… sólo pasaba por aquí…- Matt tomó la mano que le ofrecían, levantándose con ayuda del rubio. Hubo un silencio incómodo.

-estás mojado…- observó el rubio, señalando las ropas del pelirrojo.

-sí… llueve afuera.

-ah…- Mello seguía sin mirarle, pero no había nada muy interesante en el pasillo como para observarlo un buen rato. -… ¿y cómo vas con los juegos?

-mi consola está muerta.

-ah, lo siento…

-sí…

Más pausas. El rubio se desordenó aún más el cabello, apartando la mano rápidamente al sentir algo viscoso, probablemente jalea, adherido a su cabeza. Maldita la hora en que había comenzado a comer chocolates como un obseso, ya que de no ser así se habría ahorrado todos sus problemas.

-eh… ¿y cómo llegaste al basurero?- por un breve momento, Mello alzó la vista y se miraron a los ojos, pero inmediatamente ambos apartaron la vista.

-larga historia… si me disculpas…- volteó para irse definitivamente, ya que la cobardía había ganado. Pero sintió una leve voz a sus espaldas.

-Mello… mírame de una vez.- el rubio obedeció, pero eso no ayudó precisamente a apaciguar su instinto de conservación. Matt tomó aire para proseguir. –… debemos hablar. De lo de ayer. Es importante.

Una parte del cerebro del rubio le daba la razón a Matt, pero esa parte que siempre estaba sintonizada con su orgullo le instó a no hacer caso. –no lo veo así. Está más que claro lo que pasó ayer, ¿cierto?

-ah… ¿en serio? ¿Qué fue, según tú? - el pelirrojo le miró confuso, pensando que al fin podrían razonar. Estaba equivocado.

-no soportas que haya más gente interesada en mi.- respondió Mello, cruzándose de brazos.

Hubo un pesado silencio, mientras el pelirrojo le hacía sentido a las palabras del chico.- ¿… bromeas, cierto?- el rubio no contestó. El que calla, otorga. –eres la persona más egocéntrica de este mundo, ¿sabes? Y además, tienes mala memoria. ¿Quién es el que siempre se ponía como perro enrabiado cuando Linda se me acercaba? Tuve que aguantar tus ataques de celos, porque en verdad tú no soportas la idea de que otra persona se interese demasiado en mí.- replicó resentido.

-¡eso no es lo mismo, imbécil…!

-¡¿entonces que es?!

-eso era una sincera preocupación de amigo a amigo, tú puedes interpretarlo como se te dé la puta gana. No es mi tema.

Matt ya estaba más que harto, además de decepcionado.

-¡eres un idiota egocéntrico de mierda!- gritó, al límite de su paciencia. La réplica no se hizo esperar.

-¡y tú eres un reverendo imbécil que no sabe cuando agachar la cabeza!- el rubio avanzó unos pasos con aire amenazante, pero esto no amilanó para nada al enfurecido pelirrojo.

-¡no puedo creer que me relacione con alguien tan insoportable como tú!

-ah, claro. Tú eres todo un ejemplo de amabilidad, ¿cierto?

-¡de hecho, sí lo soy!

-¡¿Y así te atreves a decirme egocéntrico?! Eres de lo peor.

-no, tú eres de lo peor. Ni siquiera Roger te aguanta…

-¿Por qué no te vas por ahí a comerte a Linda? Eso es lo único que se te da bien…

-¡¿y a qué viene Linda?!

-¡te saco en cara lo que me dé la puta gana!

-¡ya está! ¡Eres un rubio odioso!

-¡y tú un pelirrojo arrastrado!

-¡bien!- dijeron los dos al unísono, volteando para irse cada uno en una dirección diferente. Mello iba a las duchas más cercanas, mientras Matt iba a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa. Pero el rubio necesitaba ser quien dijera la última palabra. Así que cuando ya iban a doblar cada uno por la esquina opuesta del pasillo, se volvió y le gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡intenta no ir a espiar al baño, por favor!

-¡y tú no me esperes, rey del oxigenado!- le respondió Matt, antes de irse cada vez más enfadado a su habitación. Y así, el primer intento de reconciliación fue un total y absoluto fracaso.

En eso, cuando los pasos del chico se hubieron alejado por el corredor, una voz aguda se hizo oír sobresaltando a Matt, quien apretaba los dientes por no tener con qué descargarse.

-¡Matt! ¡Espera, no te vayas!

Volteó, pero realmente no estaba de humor como para hablar con nadie, menos aún con la castaña Linda que se le acercaba por el pasillo.

-… ¿Qué?

-espera, tenemos que hablar.- el aludido alzó las cejas, mientras la chica le tomaba del brazo e intentaba arrastrarle por el pasillo. -¡te digo que vengas, es importante!

-bien, de acuerdo…- mansamente, ya que no tenía un mejor plan (a pesar de estar completamente empapado), se dejó guiar por la castaña, mientras sus movimientos eran vigilados por cierto chico rubio desde una esquina, quien se sentía cada vez peor.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Golpeó el escritorio entre ambos con el puño, con aires de gran terapeuta. –bien. ¿Qué es lo que sientes en este momento?

Matt la miró con la boca levemente entreabierta, y alzó una ceja.

-¿…es esto realmente necesario?- estaba sentado en uno de los pupitres de clase en un aula en desuso, mientras Linda le miraba atentamente sentada en la silla del frente, libreta en mano. La chica le miró con mala cara, como si fuese un idiota.

-claro que es necesario. Ahora, responde.- alzó el lápiz y miró al chico desde detrás de la libreta, lista para anotar sus conclusiones. El aludido se rascó la cabeza, pensando.

-este… no sé, ¿nada?- Linda dejó caer la libreta sobre sus piernas y le miró con reproche. –Eh… bueno, tengo frío… y me siento mojado… ¿cuenta eso?-no hubo cambios en la expresión de la chica, por lo que el pelirrojo adivinó la respuesta. –ajá… entonces…

-¡agg maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué los hombres son incapaces de hablar de sus sentimientos?!- estrelló la libreta contra la mesa, sobresaltando al chico.

-bueno… algo de vergüenza ajena por tu culpa ¿Está eso bien…?- la chica cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, pero incluso Matt notó que estaba enfadada.-… de acuerdo. No está bien. Pero si no me dices lo que tengo que decir, ¿Cómo esperas que lo haga…?

-¡cállate!- de mala gana, el pelirrojo cerró la boca. ¿Por qué las mujeres debían ser tan complicadas? –a lo que me refiero es que me digas lo que sientes respecto al rey del oxi… perdón, quise decir Mello. ¿Ahora sí está claro? No omitas nada, así el análisis va a ser más fácil.

-eh… bueno, no lo sé…- se removió en el asiento, algo incómodo con la situación. –déjame ver…

-ahora, por ejemplo, cuando discutieron, ¿Qué sentiste?- el pelirrojo la miró con sorpresa.- sus gritos se escucharon por medio Wammi's, no te sorprendas tanto. Y no voy a dejar que me "vayas por ahí a comer". Así que responde.

-bien… ¿enojo?

-obvio. ¿Otra cosa?

-uh… frustración… creo…

-más

-bueno, hacia el final fue como… como si al fin fuese a haber algo bueno pero el muy idiota no lo hizo… ¿Cómo es eso?

-¡así me gusta, ya estamos progresando!- la chica tomó nota apresuradamente, mientras el pelirrojo intentaba leer lo que escribía al revés. La palabra era "decepción"- ¿algo más?

-no lo sé… no me presiones tanto…

-bien, bien. Parece que es todo lo que das. Pero ahora quiero que partamos desde el inicio. ¿Cómo comenzó todo?

-eh… ¿lo besé en un armario?

-ah… bastante metafórico… pero me refería a otra cosa. ¿Cuándo empezaste a… sentir… "cosas"?

Matt hizo una pausa, rascándose la cabeza. –eh… una vez cuando estábamos en una especie de… "reunión de lista"… de hecho, fue la primera… si no me equivoco…

-al grano- interrumpió Linda. El pelirrojo carraspeó y prosiguió.

-hace como… tres meses y algo. Y bueno, nos caímos y… yo…- se sonrojó levemente, y Linda agradeció internamente que no fuese más allá contando sobre lo que sintió en ese momento.

-dos meses y medio… no es mal tiempo. –juntó las yemas de los dedos, con aire importante. – ¿y ese fue el primer indicio?

-sí… o quizá no… no lo sé…- el chico le miró suplicante. Definitivamente no le hacía gracia hablar sobre su… no-sé-que con Mello con otra persona. –bueno… una vez cuando salimos los dos, por lo de la foto. Cuando yo te… eso, por alguna razón pensé en Mello y por eso yo pude…

-bien, eso es suficiente…- Linda dejó caer la mandíbula. ¿Le habían dado su primer beso pensando en un hombre? Pero Matt ya estaba entrando en confianza.

-ah, y esa vez en las duchas, fue como que por un segundo sentía el corazón en la garganta… ¿no es raro? Y antes de todo este embrollo, cuando se emborrachó, fue bastante divertido porque verás que el muy idiota no estaba para nada conciente y se puso a gritar idioteces y otras cosas, y después nos caímos a mi cama, y…

-¡basta idiota! ¡Realmente no quiero saber más!- el pelirrojo calló al momento, pensando que quizá había dicho más de lo conveniente. Hubo un silencio incómodo, mientras la chica intentaba espantar sus especulaciones acerca de lo que podría haber seguido al relato del de goggles.

-de acuerdo. Hicimos un gran avance hoy, pero se acabó el tiempo. Tendré que analizarlo todo y te diré lo que averigüe mañana. Te puedes retirar.

El chico la miró con una ceja alzada, pero finalmente salió del salón. Definitivamente, Linda era bastante parecida a Mello, y esa era la razón por la que se llevaban tan mal. Suspiró. Eso sólo le recordaba cuanto le extrañaba, pero sabía que cualquier intento de reconciliación sólo estropearía más las cosas. Si al menos estuviese más atento al mundo exterior, al menos en relación al rubio, quizá nada de todo aquello hubiese pasado.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

-… te ves deprimido…

El rubio alzó la vista y se encogió de hombros, pero luego volvió a mirar por la ventana. Near, mientras, mascaba lentamente algo de su desayuno, mientras intentaba desempeñar su papel lo mejor posible, sin lograr nada en realidad. Mello realmente parecía incapaz de demostrar demasiado entusiasmo en algo, al menos por el momento.

-no has comido…- el albino señaló los cereales con leche del rubio, quien ni los había mirado siquiera. La respuesta de Mello fue un ruido indefinido, pero mantuvo la vista fija en la ventana. No tenía hambre, y mucho menos ganas de conversar con el enano desteñido. -…creo que te haría bien hacer algo. ¿No hay ningún plan?- el aludido negó con la cabeza, sin volver la vista. Near se estaba exasperando. –ah… todo esto es por Matt, ¿cierto?

El nombre del pelirrojo pareció tener algún efecto en el chico, quien alzó la cabeza repentinamente y le fulminó con la mirada.

-no lo menciones en mi presencia. ¿Me oíste?- dijo, mientras el albino intentaba mantener su personaje de sumiso y sentimentaloide.

-oh, lo siento. No fue mi intención.- dejó pasar el silencio, sabiendo que Mello se sentiría culpable de un momento a otro.

-…no, no te disculpes.- se enderezó en su asiento. Esto de dejar contentos a los enamorados era más difícil de lo que parecía. –sólo… estoy algo cansado. Creo que iré a dormir.

-…son las once. De la mañana.

-ah, bueno… me da igual. Buenos días.- se levantó, y palmeándole la cabeza con aire paternal, se retiró del comedor.

Near se estremeció. Un Mello con complejo de culpa era realmente exasperante, sobre todo porque ya no lo trataba como a un rival, sino que como a un niño pequeño. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, desordenando lo que el rubio había aplastado con su gesto de buena voluntad. Algo debía hacer para sacarle esa conducta de idiota, pero aún no sabía que.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Dobló el pasillo de su habitación, y al ver su puerta tan al alcance suspiró de alivio. No se había topado con el pelirrojo para su suerte, y casi pensaba que el día quizá no estaba del todo perdido. En una de esas, en la tranquilidad de su habitación, se le ocurriese algo para solucionar el embrollo…

Pero no contaba con que nada más abrir su puerta, se iba a topar cara a cara con la razón de sus preocupaciones. Ya que Matt, seguro de que era el único que no tenía ganas de desayunar, había decidido recuperar sus goggles de la habitación de Mello, pensando en que no se toparía con el dueño que ahora le miraba con cara de impresión.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, mientras el pelirrojo intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicar su comprometida situación. Pero en la mente del rubio aún se repetían las escenas de la pelea del día anterior, así como el hecho de que justo después de aquello el muy bastardo se había marchado a pasar las penas (según él) con Linda. Así que en vez de seguir su instinto, el cual le indicaba que era su oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, compuso una expresión altanera y su tono fue duro al hablar.

-¿necesitabas algo? Si ya estás, vete ahora kreten.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió de las palabras y el modo en que las decía, ya que no juzgaba demasiado grave la pelea del día anterior. Pero el rubio al parecer no opinaba lo mismo, por lo que decidió no llevarle la contraria. Quizá, después de todo, podrían arreglar el conflicto de una vez por todas.

-vine a buscar mis goggles… ¿no los has visto?- Dijo, con el tono de voz más amable que se le pudo ocurrir. Pero lejos de calmar al rubio, lo que hizo fue encender aún más el enojo de este.

-¿y ahora te quieres hacer el amable? A mi no me engañas con eso. Sé que ayer te fuiste con Linda. Sí que eres rápido, rábano de mierda.

Matt le miró sin comprender. –Mello… ¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? No tengo ni idea de cuando entró Linda a la conversación, pero…

-¡no te hagas el idiota! Si tanto te interesa hacer las paces, no vayas a meterte con la primera tipa que se te pasa por el frente. Eso es bajo incluso para un caliente de mierda como tú.- se cruzó de brazos, seguro de tener razón, mientras el pelirrojo intentaba hacerle sentido a sus palabras.

-oye… ¿Qué? ¿Dices que cuando discutimos ayer yo…?- el aludido puso los ojos en blanco, pero guardó silencio. –eres la persona más idiota que he tenido la desgracia de conocer ¿sabes? ¿Eres incapaz de pensar en que existe la amistad entre sexos?

-tú si sabes de la amistad con sexo…- musitó el rubio, apretando los puños. Matt notó lo que el chico había entendido con su comentario, pero ya era demasiado tarde como para echarse atrás.

-mira…

-¡sólo cállate y sal de mi vista!

-tienes que escucharme…

-¡sal de mi vista!

-pero…

-¡¡vete!!- estiró el brazo indicando hacia fuera de la habitación. El pelirrojo se quedó en su lugar, demasiado impresionado por la falta de razón del chico. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba ahora?

Hubo un silencio, durante el cual Matt miró al rubio con incomprensión. ¿Cómo era posible que a pesar de todas las cosas que había hecho por él siguiese creyendo que se metía con cualquiera? Y más aún, ¿con qué derecho se molestaba por algo tan idiota como eso, siendo que él debía aguantar las provocaciones del albino?

Mello agitó el brazo, sin dejar de señalar el pasillo, mientras el pelirrojo intentaba ser razonable. Debía haber alguna razón por la que el hecho de estar en buenos términos con Linda era más grave que con Near, alguna razón por la que Mello tenía la razón y el derecho a enojarse por ello, tal y como siempre había sido…

Pero tal y como había averiguado hacía tiempo atrás, desde las primeras discusiones y problemas, no existía razón alguna. Sencillamente el rubio era demasiado posesivo e irracional, no había más razones, y por lo mismo creía que nadie más podía cometer el mismo error. Su ego era tan grande que creía que era el único que recelaba de las buenas intenciones de la gente alrededor de la gente a la que quería, sin sospechar que Matt también sentía algo parecido. Todas aquellas razones reverberaban en su cabeza, irrefutables todas, y el usualmente sumiso y tranquilo muchacho pelirrojo dio paso al verdadero Matt, quien también esperaba algo a cambio de la dedicación y el cariño que entregaba.

-¡dije que te fue…!

-no es necesario que lo repitas, Mello. Me largo.- dicho eso, pasó a un lado del ahora sorprendido rubio con la frente en alto y el entrecejo fruncido, también algo sorprendido por su recién descubierta personalidad.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Pasaron un par de días, y las cosas no cambiaban. Las listas se habían dispersado y vuelto a mezclar, por lo que los murmullos por los pasillos no se hicieron esperar, ya que era incierto cuánto más duraría la toma del Wammi's si no había directiva. Muchos, incluso, se preguntaban si no sería mejor dejarlo todo de una vez y volver a la normalidad, para poder culminar con éxito y buenas calificaciones su año escolar.

Matt y Linda se juntaban de vez en cuando, ya que la chica se había entusiasmado con aquello de la "terapia de parejas" e insistía en que más sesiones eran absolutamente imprescindibles para llegar a alguna conclusión satisfactoria. En cuanto al pelirrojo, no tenía la menor idea en qué influía su horóscopo con el problema, y mucho menos sus escasas experiencias deportivas y sociales.

Mello y Near, por otro lado, mantenían una especie de convivencia forzada por ambas partes. El rubio no se sentía capaz de cortar todo definitivamente, ya que le faltaba valor para asumir que otra vez dañaría a alguien, por más que la presencia del albino le ofuscase sobremanera, mientras Near debía permanecer fiel a su plan, por más cansador e indigno que este se tornase por momentos.

Y en cuanto a volver a juntar las antiguas listas, era más que impensable, al menos por parte del rubio y del pelirrojo, además de que Linda no estaba dispuesta a volver a estar bajo el yugo del albino.

Y por esto, cada vez que se topaban por los pasillos, ambos grupos se ignoraban entre sí, ya que si en algún momento volvían a coincidir en el comedor, por ejemplo, luego de un silencio incómodo, comenzaban las hostilidades.

-¡si tanto te molesta, la puerta es grande!- gritó Matt, por lo que todo el mundo volteó a verle. Mello le fulminó con la mirada, para nada dispuesto a ceder.

-¿Por qué no te vas tú entonces? Créeme que no tengo ganas de verte a ti y a esta idiota.

-¡no me metas a mí en tus estupideces!- le replicó Linda, de parte del pelirrojo, lo que no ayudó precisamente a calmar los ánimos del rubio.

-¿Qué pasa, Matty? ¿No te puedes defender por ti mismo? ¡Serás poco hombre, que necesitas que tu novia te ayude a pelear!

-¡no seas irracional, imbécil!

-¡y tú desaparece de mi vista!

-¡si tan enojado estás de que Matt prefiera estar conmigo!, ¿Por qué no te esfuerzas en arreglar las cosas en vez de ser igual de idiota que siempre?

-¡tú no te metas!

-¡tú no te metas con ella, no tiene nada que ver!

-¡y más encima la defiendes! ¡Serás descarado…!

Near observaba como si de un partido de tenis se tratase, volviendo la cabeza a uno y otro lado, así como el resto de la multitud reunida. El motivo de la discusión era realmente idiota, ya que consistía en que quedaba sólo un postre de chocolate, el cual tanto Mello como Matt querían. Pero cómo habían llegado al tema de Linda, eso se lo había perdido.

-¡…ni siquiera es tu asunto después de todo! ¡Si tan molesto estás, búscate otro pasatiempo que no sea fastidiar!

-¡no te vengas a hacer el maduro, imbécil!

Las cosas estaban por ir demasiado lejos, eso se sentía en el ambiente, pero nadie quería hacer nada por evitarlo. Al fin tenían algo más que especulaciones para comentar, por lo que el conflicto era casi como un circo romano. Por un lado estaban Matt y Linda, mientras que por el otro estaba Mello por sí mismo, ya que Near no aportaba nada en realidad. No se sabía aún el verdadero origen de la pelea, pero era probable que tuviese que ver con el reciente y supuesto interés del albino por el rubio, así como la buena relación que Linda tenía últimamente con el de goggles. Todo un "cuadrado amoroso".

Pero las cosas se complicaron un poco cuando Mello, viendo que estaba perdiendo con los argumentos, tomó el postre que era origen de todo y se lo arrojó a Matt, quien se agachó, por lo que el postre impactó contra el cabello recién lavado de Linda, y la chica sin pensarlo dos veces se arrojó encima del rubio para golpearlo.

-¡maldito…oxigenado…imbécil!- entre cada palabra le daba un golpe al chico, mientras Matt intentaba sacarla de encima con desesperados gritos de "¡no vale la pena, Linda, no te desgastes!" y Mello le gritaba a su vez "¡Prekleti prasec, vstani ti idiot (maldita perra, sal de encima idiota)!". En resumen, entre los gritos y los golpes, se armó tal desastre que incluso los chismosos del Wammi's se vieron obligados a admitir que ya era suficiente, por lo que fueron en masa a separarlos.

Linda aún se debatía para liberarse, mientras Matt dejó caer los brazos a los costados sin oponer resistencia (aún así, muchas chicas le sujetaban con fuerza), y Mello era afirmado por cerca de la mitad de los chicos del orfanato, ya que estaba tan resentido por el maltrato recibido de parte de la chica que noqueó a dos mientras intentaban sostenerle, Y Near… sencillamente fue dejado a un lado.

Finalmente, el presidente de la comisión electoral se vio obligado a intervenir.- ¡ya basta listas! ¡Si no terminan con esta idiotez ahora vamos a tener que vetar su participación!

Inmediatamente (el rubio sacó la lengua disimuladamente a Linda) todos dejaron de resistirse, mirando en dirección a quien les hablaba. Este, sintiéndose importante, se aclaró la garganta y decidió aprovechar su momento de gloria.

-muy bien. Como castigo, antes del debate, tendrán que hacer alguna actividad juntos para poder participar.-todos se sobresaltaron. ¿Iba a haber un debate?- Si no lo hacen, o si lo arruinan de forma tan vergonzosa como hoy, los expulsaremos y llamaremos a votación de nuevo. ¿Está claro?- los miró a todos con reproche, pero al toparse con la mirada de odio intenso de Mello se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Sin embargo, todos los otros candidatos (si la expresión vacía del albino se podía interpretar de alguna forma) parecían dispuestos a afrontar la consecuencia, por más que no les agradase la idea.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

La tensión en el aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Matt miraba con mala cara a Near e ignoraba a Mello, mientras este le ignoraba a él y le dirigía gestos malintencionados a Linda, mientras esta miraba con odio a Near y le devolvía los gestos al rubio, y el albino pensaba en que quería salir de allí. Pensar en una reconciliación pacífica era realmente absurdo con aquel ambiente, y el hecho de mantenerlos encerrados en la misma habitación no podía considerarse como una buena idea, aún más tomando en cuenta que estaban en la bodega, donde hay tantos objetos que pueden ser utilizados como arma mortal.

Finalmente, Mello se levantó con cansancio. –yo me largo. Adiós imbéciles.

-está cerrado, idiota.- replicó Linda.

-no te oigo…- canturreó con burla, por lo que la chica apretó los puños e intentó contenerse de sacarle algunos dientes.

Así que el chico se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, pero ésta efectivamente estaba cerrada. Los de la comisión electoral habían hecho muy bien su trabajo, ya que habían trabado la única salida del lugar… al menos según ellos. Porque cuando el rubio notó que la puerta no se abría, se dirigió hacia el mueble donde se escondía el infame pasaje secreto que en alguna mañana, hacía unos días, habían utilizado para ir a comprar alcohol.

-¿Qué haces…?- preguntó la castaña, dejando caer la mandíbula cuando luego de un esfuerzo por parte de Mello se reveló el pasadizo que llevaba al exterior.

-ya te dije, me largo.- se dispuso a salir, pero sintió que alguien le tomaba del brazo. Al voltearse, se sorprendió al ver a Matt, quien le miraba con expresión seria.

-no hagas idioteces. Lo vas a arruinar todo si sigues siendo así de egocéntrico.

El chico se soltó de un tirón. –tú no te metas. Lo que hago o dejo de hacer es mí problema.

-no es tan así. Si te atrapan, todos perdemos. Los chicos de Wammi's no van a confiar en el movimiento si fracasamos.- estaba mortalmente serio, lo que casi asusta realmente al rubio, pero aún así estaba seguro de lo que hacía. Así que le miró con desdén antes de replicar.

-esos idiotas dijeron que debíamos hacer algo juntos. Ya nos aburrimos juntos, así que es suficiente para mí. Así que se un buen chico y apártate si no quieres que te golpee.

-no me moveré. Tendrás que golpearme de todas for…- salió despedido hacia atrás por culpa de un fuerte golpe en el rostro, cortesía de Mello.

-bien, ya lo hice. ¿Contento, maldito masoquista? Ahora déjame salir.

El pelirrojo mantuvo una mano en su rostro, sorprendido de que el rubio lo hubiese hecho después de todo. Pero por poco tiempo, ya que le devolvió el favor al poco rato, provocando que Mello trastabillase hacia atrás y se cayera por el agujero en la pared hacia afuera.

-¡alto Matt, no te vayas…!- gritó Linda, pero ya era tarde. Todos los sentimientos reprimidos del pelirrojo y el resentimiento y los celos del rubio afloraron de una sola vez, por lo que antes de que se diesen cuenta Matt saltó afuera y comenzó a revolcarse por el piso golpeando a Mello, mientras este le respondía con igual fuerza.

La chica, dando un bufido de frustración, salió por el agujero tras los chicos, mientras Mello se levantaba hecho un desastre y corría en dirección a la reja del Wammi's House gritando insultos a Matt, quien le seguía de cerca decidido a pelear hasta caer rendido.

Near miró en agujero de la pared con la boca levemente entreabierta y mirada de desdén. Esos chicos eran realmente muy idiotas, ya que incluso él se daba cuenta de que a pesar de que por culpa de las discusiones se dijesen atrocidades cada cinco minutos y medio, aún se querían más de lo que ellos mismos podían sospechar. Dio un suspiro. Las cosas finalmente se habían hecho divertidas, pero aún exigía demasiado esfuerzo de su parte. Si no provocaba a Matt constantemente, pronto las cosas volverían a la normalidad y todos sus esfuerzos serían vanos. Pero ahora las cosas estaban nuevamente a su favor, ya que si los atrapaban fuera todo acabaría para las listas, tal y como había señalado el pelirrojo hacía un rato.

Así que, seguro esta vez de su victoria, salió por el ya citado espacio de la pared tras la ex directiva del centro de alumnos para observar el espectáculo, mientras el sol se ocultaba y un muchacho pelirrojo saltaba la alta reja del orfanato, tras los pasos de un rubio que le gritaba cosas por el camino allá delante y una chica les pedía que no fuesen idiotas y que volviesen antes de que todos estuvieran en problemas.

* * *

_... :D_

_que tal?_

_como siempre, comentarios y cartas bomba en los fantabulosos y maravillosos..._

_Reviews!_

_**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**_

**_Lorena Malfoy_**

_Hola!_

_espero que no me quieras matar... ^^_

_ajajaja que vivan los roces! (los que en este chap no hay :( )_

_uyuyuy! Near se va a poner peor de ahora en adelante... chan!_

_sobre Mello: es un idiota, de eso no hay duda... veremos si es capaz de admitir lo que siente antes de que Matt se aburra!_

_y sobre Matt: AYYY POBRE! ya expliqué (al fin) de que va su bipolaridad y los impulsos agresivos que le dan de vez en cuando, y habra que ver si se atreve a decir las cosas de frente y no guardarselas!_

_... :D_

_bueno... lo siento, no fue antes de fin de mes (ni al mes siguiente, creo -.-)_

_pero espero que haya valido la pena_

_Adieu!_

**_Luna Ultravioleta_**

_Hola!_

_(por qué te da miedo?? no entiendo...)_

_jeje, el shonen-ai le da sal a la vidaXD_

_y Mello sensible... ya lo veremos un par de veces más, según creo..._

_aiaiai... mis chicos ya no andan tan unidos como en esos buenos tiempos que mencionaste, pero el proximo chap tiene más de una sorpresa!_

_y Linda... de ahora en adelante va a ser algo así como "la voz de los fans"_

_realmente les tiene simpatía a los chicos!_

_y Near... CHAN!_

_sigue siendo tan zorro como siempre, eso no se lo quita nadie..._

_(pero lo está pagando con su dignidad, buajaja!)_

_bueno, espero que este chap te haya gustado!_

_Adieu!_

_**Maundrell**_

_Hola!_

_XD sí, es que están en sus días... o_____o_

_ok no, no es esoXD_

_bueno, ahora ya dije algo sobre el problema de bipolaridad de Matt, Mello es un orgulloso kreten de mierda y Near... ESTÁ LOCO!_

_en serio, al albino lo describo intencionalmente como un maldito bipolar!_

_pero bueno... :D_

_ahh... mi Mello, tu Mello, el Mello del mundo... ¿quien no lo ama?_

_sobre el Los Angeles... aún no me lo termino, entre el cole y otras cosas no he tenido tiempo de leer..._

_pero... ¿sabrías donde puede estar en español? yo lo leo en ingles..._

_muuuchas gracias!_

_espero que te haya gustado el chap :)_

_Adieu!_

_**Yuki J.**_

_Hola!_

_gracias! (amo que lo ames XD)_

_uhh... tocaste un tema espinoso... el lemmon esta algo difícil con el conflicto actual, pero te aseguro que está proyectado... ^¬^_

_jeje, viva Mello cursi!!_

_jeje, lo siento, este chap es más ligerito :3_

_ajaja sobre Near... yo creo que está loco, como que tiene un complejo extraño de algo, o quizá tiene algún trauma, porque a los diesinueve jugar con legos..._

_...ok_

_(L)MxM(L)_

_oye, los reviews largos son como drogas, te hacen adictaaaa!XD_

_en serio, mientras más largos mejor!_

_bueno, espero que este chap haya sido de tu agrado :)_

_Adieu!_

_**likearobot**_

_Hola!_

_hagamos un club de fans de Mello emotivo! (por más que mi figurita de Mello me mire feo :O)_

_XD_

_aiaiai... espero que no me haya demorado demasiado -.-U_

_soy un desastreee_

_pero bueh, espero que te haya gustado el chap!_

_y sí, hay yaoi luego! (pero dejame reconciliarlos primero! que las reconciliaciones con sexo no llegan a ninguna parte XD)_

_Adieu!_

_**Mikaaa**_

_Hola!_

_no te preocupes, era mi responsabilidad averiguarlo antes ;)_

_me alegro que te haya gustado :)_

_y espero que este también te haya gustado!_

_Adieu!_

_**frankienogemini**_

_Hola!_

_...wow... amas a BB_

_jajaja! cada vez que se iba mucho en la vola, Mello se corregía y decía cosas como "no sé por qué escribí algo tan idiota"XD_

_ahh... amo a Mello ^^_

_XD Mikami es sexi jajaja_

_oye, te agregaría pero... hotmail? gmail? dame una clave! XD_

_y hablar sobre BB, por supuesto! ^^_

_(y compartamos una -in-sana obesión por Death Note :D)_

_...OMFG! la imprimiste? no es un poco gasto de tinta?_

_... ¿DE CUANTAS PÁGINAS QUEDA :D?_

_XD_

_bueno que estés muuuy bien! :)_

_reviews largos... ohh si baby!_

_Adieu!_

**_Kika Us-Chan_**

_Hola!_

_wow! gracias! :)_

_jeje las hormonas, las hormonas... les van a traer muchos problemas!_

_jejeje_

_Linda ahora es la voz del pueblo! en el proximo chap (adelanto exclusivo... CHAN!) va a decirles algunas verdades a este par!_

_Near... con esto te lo digo todo_

_ayer fui a una convención de anime, y cuando vimos con mis amigas un cosplay de Near... ¡poco más y tienen que sujetarme para que no fuera a golpearlo! XD_

_jajaja, no es broma (o_______o)_

_sí! viva kira! Near muerete! Mello, sé el nuevo L, ven a Chile y unete al movimiento homosexual para aprobar el matrimonio gay y casate con Matt e invitame a tu fiestaaa! XD_

_ok, me puse idiota..._

_hey! vivan los comentarios largos! me gusta conversar con uds! XD_

_bueno, ojala que este chap te haya gustado :)_

_Adieu!_

___**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**_

_... :)_

_bueno, para todas/os, un par de cosas generales..._

_muchas gracias por el apoyo, sin ustedes Mello presidente no sería ni la mitad de lo que es ahora!_

_y sin sus comentarios y mensajes de ánimo no me hubiese sentido capaz de seguir con la historia :)_

_MUCHAS GRACIAAAAS! LAS/OS AMO A TODAS/OS!!!!!!!_

_...bueno, ya paso el lapsus XD_

_que estén muuuy bien ;)_

_PRÓXIMAMENTE: cena diplomática, cuestiones de política_

_las cosas se ponen MUY idiotas :P_

_Adieu!_

_**PD: **CHILENAS/OS: alguien sabe sobre alguna convención de anime en el corto o mediano plazo? yo nunca me entero de nada...-.-U_

**_PD2: shit!!! se me borró un mail con reviews!!!! si no te he contestado, mandame un mensaje al profile con tus dudas, comentarios, críticas y armas biológicas (me merezco las armas biológicas por idiotaaa!!) lo siento :( son una sranje de persona_**


	12. Cena diplomática

_Hola!_

_...si se preguntan qué he estado haciendo, veo Death Note en español latinoXD_

_...ok de lleno a lo que nos convoca, este chap tiene miles de referecias, pero es bastante gracioso_

_(lo siento si hay alguien religioso, no tengo nada contra ustedes, es sólo que servía para la historia -.-)_

_(... y por los fans de 24...)_

_...XD_

_**DISC: **...nada me pertenece si se hace llamar Near pelusa maligna, Linda terapeuta, Matt me-callo-cuando-me-conviene o Mello presidente... con la sola escepción de la historia Mello, presidente! (nótese la coma y el signo de exclamación XD) Tampoco me pertenece 24 ni Homero Simpson... adivinen en dónde hice la referencia! XD  
_

_...fic! :D  
_

**

* * *

12. Cena diplomática, cuestiones de política**

-no…huyas…rubio cobarde…

- pre… prekleta… rit prekleta (maldito imbécil de mierda)…

-ya… basta… par de… idiotas

Ya casi arrastrándose por el barroso suelo del camino, Mello, Matt y Linda continuaban con su persecución. Llevaban cerca de dos horas corriendo sin parar, el rubio insultando al de goggles (por más que este ya no los tuviese) y la chica gritándoles a ambos, pero sus fuerzas tenían un límite, y sin previo aviso Linda tropezó y empujó a Matt, quien a su vez empujó a Mello, por lo que los tres chicos quedaron jadeando y muertos de cansancio tirados en el suelo.

-eh… - Near les miró desde arriba con expresión neutra. Incluso caminando tranquilamente había logrado darles alcance. Esos idiotas realmente tenían mala condición física.

Finalmente, con dificultad, Mello se levantó. Su cabello estaba enmarañado y desordenado, y sus ropas estaban empapadas en sudor por la corrida. Miró a Matt, quien estaba en similares condiciones y este, aunque le dedicó una mirada de enojo, renegó con la cabeza entre jadeos, dándole a entender que ya no le golpearía. Linda, mientras tanto, se levantó y les miró a ambos con reproche.

-su…supongo que…estarán… felices…- hablaba con dificultad, aún luchando por recuperar el aliento, pero luego de una inspiración profunda prosiguió con normalidad. –gracias a ustedes estamos a un par de kilómetros del Wammi's, y yo al menos no me siento con energías para correr de vuelta.

El rubio y el pelirrojo la ignoraron, ocupados como estaban en mirarse con mala cara, por lo que Linda bufó con enojo. De verdad, ese par debía aprender cuando parar de discutir por un fin común.

-¡ya basta, busquen alguna solución o…!- dudó. No tenía la menor idea de con qué amenazarles, después de todo, su fuente de soborno ya no existía desde que los chicos se habían peleado. Miró a su alrededor, pero la oscuridad creciente ocultaba todo aquello que podría haberla inspirado. -… hagan lo que quieran.- dijo finalmente, con voz lastimera. Luego se sentó en el suelo, mortalmente agotada. Near les miró a los tres. ¿Es que era el único que no estaba parcialmente muerto?

Matt se levantó repentinamente. –bien, vamos Linda. Quizá así nos salvemos nosotros del problema que se va a armar si nos atrapan…- lo dijo sin ninguna intención en particular, acostumbrado como estaba a la compañía de la chica, pero esta miró con nerviosismo al rubio, viendo confirmadas sus sospechas al ver que su cara pasaba de una dolida sorpresa al odio intenso.

En cuanto a Mello, fulminó con la mirada a Matt. Ese era un golpe bajo, pensaba. Pero si había un experto en golpes bajos, ese era el rubio presidenciable. Así que se volvió hacia el albino y le tomó de la mano (para su consternación), mientras miraba al pelirrojo con una ceja alzada.

-muy bien, nos vemos entonces. El blanquito y yo nos vamos al pueblo.- dicho esto, tironeó del brazo del chico (quien no opuso resistencia, por más que no le atrajese la idea de ir) en dirección del mencionado lugar, ante la mirada atónita de los otros dos chicos.

-¡oye! ¿Dónde crees que vas? Hay que volver al Wammi's, ¿cierto Matt…?- la chica aguardó la respuesta del pelirrojo, pero esta no llegaba. -… ¿Matt? ¿Dónde…?

Al voltearse a buscarlo, descubrió que ya no estaba a su lado, sino que iba detrás del rubio y el albino, decidido al parecer a ir al pueblo también. La chica corrió tras él e intentó hacerlo retroceder, pero el pelirrojo siguió firme en su propósito.

-Linda, si quieres volver, vete, pero yo iré allá.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es que a caso estás celo…?

-¡no estoy celoso! Es que necesito divertirme…- replicó, con una sonrisa tirante. Linda le miró con incredulidad. ¿Desde cuándo Matt, el rey de los ermitaños, tenía un gusto por la vida bohemia?

-ya basta, te meterás en un lío sólo por estar resentido…

-ya te dije que no son celos… ¿vienes o no?- miraba al frente, mientras los otros dos chicos se perdían camino adelante.

La castaña dudó, pero al ver que Matt realmente iría a pesar de todo no pudo evitar acceder. Suspiró. No sólo le gustaba el rubio, si no que estaba loco por él. Y como su deber de reciente amiga y terapeuta debía estar allí para ayudarle, no fuese a hacer alguna estupidez por culpa del resentimiento.

-muy bien. Vamos.

Y así, los cuatro adolescentes se internaron en la noche, preparados para lo que sea que ofreciese la vida nocturna del pueblo.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Luces de neón, carteles luminosos, cafés con piernas, pubs, locales varios. Mello miraba a un lado y al otro, sin decidirse en dónde comenzar, mientras Near se veía inevitablemente arrastrado por él. De más está decir que hubiese preferido estar en cama, pero si no se equivocaba lo divertido comenzaría dentro de poco, cuando el rubio y el pelirrojo entraran a alguno de los locales. No tenía cámara para grabar las peleas e idioteces varias, pero su memoria privilegiada sería más que suficiente para conservar esos gratos recuerdos de discusiones sin sentido.

En cuanto a Matt, seguía de cerca los pasos del rubio, ocultándose cada vez que este daba vuelta. Linda, cansada del infatigable ritmo del pelirrojo, iba un poco más atrás, suspirando cada vez que el ex chico de los goggles saltaba a un lado para evitar ser descubierto.

-¿… y me dices que no es por Mello?- dijo finalmente la castaña, cuando el pelirrojo saltó nuevamente a un lado.

-¿ah?- le respondió, distraído al asomarse en una esquina para ver lo que hacía el rubio, ya que este se había detenido frente a un llamativo anuncio de neón.

Finalmente, Mello se decidió por un local cualquiera (estuvo a punto de entrar a un café con piernas, pero el guardia le observó con mala cara) y esquivando la seguridad entró a un pub. El pelirrojo, decidido a seguirle, entró detrás.

La música estaba en exceso fuerte, sólo había personas mayores de edad y algunos cuantos bailaban, pero la mayoría se limitaba a beber en la barra o en las mesas. Al rubio le brillaron los ojos. Eso era rebelión por excelencia.

Se acercó a la barra, sentándose en uno de los taburetes, y aprovechando la distracción del tabernero (quien en ese momento coqueteaba con una chica bastante guapa), tomó un vaso de los que habían servido y que estaban olvidados en el mesón. Sin embargo, cuando ya se llevaba el vaso a los labios, la promesa hecha a sí mismo hacía unos días apareció en su mente, algo como "¡nunca volveré a beber en mi vida!".

Dudó, con el vaso en la mano. ¿Sería realmente capaz de hacerlo? No tenía muy buenos recuerdos acerca de la última vez que había bebido alcohol (de hecho, apenas guardaba recuerdos), y ahora que estaba lejos de casa las consecuencias podrían ser aún peores que aquella vez.

Mientras, Near miraba con nerviosismo a los lados. Mello, estirando mucho la definición, podría pasar tal y como si tuviese dieciocho años, pero él, teniendo la estatura que tenía, de ninguna manera lograría engañar a la seguridad del local. En resumen, si les veía un guardia, se iría despidiendo de su integridad física.

De pronto, sin embargo, Matt hizo su aparición en la barra, justo a un lado del rubio, quien le miró con sorpresa. Tenía los labios apretados, como quien ha tomado una brusca resolución, y asintió brevemente como para darse valor. Finalmente, ignorando a Mello, tomó uno de los vasos y lo bebió sin asco, reprimiendo un escalofrío y un acceso de tos. Era un trago demasiado fuerte después de todo. Aún así, le echó una mirada desafiante al rubio, quien viendo vulnerado su orgullo, se tomó sin dudar más el vaso que sostenía. Un concurso de golpeados, ese era el desafío.

En cuanto a Linda, ya no veía a nadie. Ni la llamativa cabellera roja de Matt, ni la brillante y rubia de Mello, ni la blanca y algodonosa de Near. Todo se teñía con las luces púrpura y rosa del local, las cuales giraban a gran velocidad, mareándola en conjunto con la repetitiva cadencia de la música electrónica. Se frotó las sienes. ¿Por qué en vez de haberse devuelto a casa habría tenido que seguir a ese par de imbéciles enamorados? Ah, claro, ella era una buena amiga.

Finalmente, para su alivio, un destello rojizo llamó su atención desde la barra. Se dirigió hacia allí con rapidez, esquivando a los grupos de chicos que bailaban y la pasaban bien (y sobra decir que miraban su menuda y pequeña figura con algo cercano a la risa), y llegando finalmente hasta Matt, quien estaba cómodamente sentado en uno de los taburetes de la barra.

-¡Matt, que bueno que te encuentro! creo que será mejor que…- se quedó en piedra al notar que estaba sentado frente a frente con el rubio, ambos mirándose con los ojos entronados. Y por si eso fuese poco, sin previo aviso, ambos alzaron dos pequeños aunque concentrados vasos de whisky y se lo tomaron de un trago, dejándolos con un golpe seco en la superficie de plástico, pero estropeando un poco la varonil escena con estremecimientos y toses disimuladas.

Linda avanzó con decisión. ¡Sencillamente no podían ser tan ridículos! tomó al pelirrojo por el brazo, pero este se resistía a moverse.

-¡Matt, por favor no caigas en ese juego idiota…!

-ahora no, Linda. Estoy pasándola de maravillas en este momento…- fulminó a Mello con la mirada, mientras él le devolvía el gesto y tomaba otro vaso.

-ya basta, idiotas… ¡van a quedar mal si siguen con esta ridiculez!

-cállate.- replicaron al unísono, justo después de acabar con el tercer vaso, dejándolo de un fuerte golpe en la mesa. La chica se comenzó a preocupar en serio.

-¡Near, por favor, ayúdame esta vez!- se volvió a ver al albino, al cual le pareció haber visto a un lado de Mello, pero este brillaba por su ausencia. Asustada, miró hacia todos lados, pero al voltear a un lado descubrió un guardia de seguridad que sostenía al pequeño albino del cuello de su camisa blanca. A Linda se le cortó la respiración. Si descubrían al par de bebedores precoces estarían en serios problemas.

Sin embargo, el guardia iba con otras intenciones. –señorita, este niño asegura que viene con usted. ¿Es eso cierto?- el albino la miró con expresión suplicante, pero la chica fue implacable en su respuesta.

-no, no le he visto nunca.- era malvado, pero si había alguien que se merecía tal trato ese era Near, quien en ese momento abrió mucho los oscuros ojos, sorprendido de la frialdad de la chica. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para mirarla, ya que el hombre, al escuchar la respuesta, le arrastró hacia fuera y le arrojó sin mucha ceremonia a la calle.

Sin embargo, al voltear satisfecha por su venganza contra el albino, notó que tanto el rubio como el pelirrojo continuaban con su silencioso desafío, con cada vaso que tomaban, más fuerte y menos certero era el golpe en la mesa. Y no había caso, no importaba lo que les dijera, ni uno de los dos quería ceder. Al parecer, realmente habían aceptado el juego como algo en lo que comprometían su honor. Vaya par de imbéciles.

-¡ah, mierda! ¡Odio a los hombres, maldita sea!- chilló con desconsuelo.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

-¡dioooos estaaaaa aquiiiiiiiii…!- gritaba Mello a pleno pulmón, mientras dejaba el vaso con un gran golpe en la barra. Por alguna razón, el cantar himnos religiosos le hacía mucha gracia.

-¡yaaaaaay! ¡Otro más, y otro más, y otro más!- canturreó Matt a su vez, dejando su vaso también en la barra, pero con tan malos reflejos que este terminó estrellado en el suelo. Ante esto soltó una risa estridente.

-…ya basta… por favor…- les suplicó Linda, ya que llevaban cerca de dos horas allí sin dejar de tomar vasos y más vasos.

-¡¿y quien eres tú, represora?! ¡No me puedes quitar mis derechos! ¡Me los garantiza la constitución de este noble país nuestro! ¡Salud!- dicho esto, tomó un vaso más y lo bebió de una sola vez.

-¡cállate oxigenado!- gritó a su vez el pelirrojo, intentando tomar otro vaso también, pero fallando en puntería y botándolo todo al piso, incluidos los tragos del rubio. -¡ahh mierda! ¡Eso es malo!- soltó una nueva risa estridente, tan fuerte que cayó del asiento.

-¡sacrilegiooo! ¡Esa es la sangre del señooor! ¡A la pared a la pared…!

-cállense, se los suplico por lo que más quieran, sólo cierren la boca y vámonos de este lugar…- intentó una vez más tomar del brazo a los chicos, pero Matt ni siquiera fue capaz de dar con la mano que le ofrecía la chica (seguía riendo aún), y Mello la miró de arriba abajo, con el entrecejo fruncido y la vista desenfocada.

-¿Qué ofreces nena, eh? ¿Algo que me pueda interesar?- Mello se le acercó y la miró de cerca con los ojos entronados, intentando enfocar su imagen. El pelirrojo, desde el suelo, continuaba riendo.

-piérdete rubio. Será mejor que colabores, debemos volver a casa…

-¡aléjate bruja! ¡La rubia viene conmigo!- Matt se levantó de alguna forma del suelo y tomó a su "rubia" de la cintura, mientras soltaba una risotada.

-¡tú no me tocas! ¡Tú te comiste a esta tipa!

-¡y tú te comes a la pelusa blanca!- rió más fuerte aún

-¡ya basta, nadie se come a nadie aquí! Vamos de una vez de vuelta al Wammi's, hace horas que no veo a Near…- volvió a intentar mover a los chicos, pero con similares resultados por parte de ambos, sólo que esta vez el pelirrojo golpeó la barra con un puño, al parecer furioso.

-¡tanto mejor, esa pelusa se come a mi rubia!- se cruzó de brazos e intentó apoyarse en la barra con pose ruda, pero terminó perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo una vez más, riendo como un idiota.

-¡no soy tu rubia, esclavo del neoliberalismo!- replicó Mello, intentando alejarse trastabillando. Linda le tomó del brazo, dándose cuenta justo a tiempo de su intento de huída.

-ya basta, ustedes dos. Tú, oxigenado, aquí te quedas hasta que podamos salir todos juntos. Y tú, Matt, levántate de una maldita vez.

Una vez fuera del local (Linda pasó cerca de media hora más arrastrando a ambos fuera, entre caídas y gritos de "¡abajo el libremercado!"), la chica debía preocuparse acerca de la suerte de Near, quien por desgracia no estaba por allí. Pero de pronto tuvo problemas más urgentes, ya que Mello al parecer decidió que era buena idea pegarle un puñetazo a Matt, quien cayó al suelo, ya sin reír.

-¡esto es por cambiarme por esta tipa…!- le echó una mirada a Linda. -¡ni que estuviera tan buena!

El pelirrojo se levantó con dificultad y le miró unos segundos, parpadeando con aire idiota, pero luego frunció el entrecejo, como considerando alguna argumentación. Pero en vez de eso juzgó mejor devolver el golpe, el cual derribó al menudo chico.

-¡y que hay de ti con la pelusa! ¡¿Es que crees que me hace mucha gracia?!- ambos, el rubio ahora desde el suelo y el pelirrojo desde arriba, alzaban la voz a cada momento, atrayendo las miradas de los transeúntes. -¡crees que es muy bueno, claro que sí! ¡Y sí que estás muy bueno! ¿Por qué no quieres volver conmigo…?

-¡cállate imbécil!- nuevamente, Mello dio un golpe de aquellos que sembraban el pánico en el Wammi's House. -¡Estoy haciendo una protesta pacífica en el marco de mejorar nuestra calidad de educación, sranje! ¡Primero, lo que haré será crear un centro de alumnos! ¡Segundo…!

-¡cállense los dos! ¡Son patéticos!- Linda tomó al rubio por la parte posterior de su polera, mientras sujetaba a Matt de una manga. Sin embargo, ambos chicos, interrumpidos en medio de sus discursos, la miraron con desdén y prosiguieron con su sarta de incoherencias, intercalando golpes de vez en cuando.

-¡ya es suficiente! ¡Ayúdenme a buscar a Near!

-eh… estoy aquí.

La chica se sobresaltó. El albino estaba apoyado contra la pared, con aire de haber estado todo el tiempo allí sin moverse, disfrutando del espectáculo. Le miró con reproche.

-bien, ya tienes lo que querías. Están tan peleados que dudo que se reconcilien. ¿Podrías ayudarme a llevarlos a casa?

El albino suspiró.- muy bien, de acuerdo. Yo llevaré a Mello.- La chica le miró con desconfianza -¿… qué? No intento nada, en serio.

La chica receló un poco más, pero finalmente accedió a cargar a Matt. Y así, con dos adolescentes ebrios y que cantaban como idiotas cada cierto rato, además de golpearse y dar discursos subversivos, las respetadas listas del Wammi's House decidieron volver a casa y dar por finalizada la aventura.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

-¡yo no quiero que él me bese! ¡Hagas lo que hagas, blanquito, no deje que él me haga esto!- como si necesitara una demostración gráfica, el rubio se encaminó hacia Matt y le tomó de la nuca, juntando sus labios con ansia.

Linda suspiró. Era más o menos la décima vez que el rubio hacía lo mismo. Si no era para besarle, era para golpearle, pero el caso es que ya había contado diez veces en que había tenido que ir a separar a Mello del pelirrojo. Un par de tardíos transeúntes del camino rural les miraron extrañados, y al advertirlo, el rubio se despegó de Matt.

-¡¿Qué, es que nunca han visto a un chico besar a otro chico?!- les gritó antes de volver a hacerlo, con tanto entusiasmo que terminaron ambos en el piso, revolcándose sin dejar de besarse.

-¡es suficiente, por favor! ¡A este paso vamos a llegar el año próximo!- Linda tironeó a Mello para que soltara al pelirrojo, mientras Near observaba la escena con expresión neutra. No sabía por qué, pero algo le molestaba sobremanera de todo aquello… -¡albino, ayúdame aquí!

-ah…- se agachó con lentitud y tomó al rubio de los hombros, mientras Matt miraba al cielo con expresión neutra, como si ni siquiera se hubiese enterado de que Mello se le había echado encima.

-¡represores…!- iba a seguir gritando el chico, pero Linda le tapó la boca rápidamente.

-ya basta. Están ebrios, y no pueden verse más patéticos que ahora…

-¡no, tú basta! ¡Soy paciente, razonable y muy apuesto, pero tú colmas mi paciencia! ¡Ah, sranje! ¡Cómo quiero un chocolate!

-¡hace una semana tenía un chocolate en mis pantalones…!- el pelirrojo no pudo continuar hablando, ya que el rubio inmediatamente se dirigió hacia él y le arrojó al piso nuevamente, registrando sus pantalones. -¡…la rubia buena me acosa! ¡Sáquenla…! ¡No, mejor piérdanse y déjennos aquí!

-¡ah, ya basta ustedes dos!- nuevamente, ambos chicos fueron separados por Linda y Near.

-¡no, yo quiero estar con Mello! ¡Quiero estar con él!- Matt se resistía e intentaba acercarse al rubio, quien le miraba con la boca entreabierta y los ojos entronados.

-¡sí, claro! ¡Lo que tú quieres es estar con esa tipa! ¡No me vas a hacer caer de nuevo!

-¡yo quiero estar contigo! ¡Yo quiero, yo quiero, yo quiero! ¡Pero tú me cambiaste por la pelusa!

-… ¿pelusa?- musitó Near, confundido.

-¡sí, porque tú lo hiciste primero…!

-¡cállense par de idiotas, por favor!- gritó a su vez Linda.

-¡eso es mentira…!

-¡no lo es…!

Ambos gritaban cada vez más fuerte, intentando hacerse oír sobre los gritos del otro. Sin embargo, al fin, llegaron a la verja del orfanato, por lo que de una vez por todas podrían irse a dormir, aunque la chica no tenía idea de cómo hacerles callar antes de entrar. Pero además existía un problema más grave aún, ya que los dos chicos ebrios que iban con ellos serían incapaces de cruzar el elevado cerco saltando para poder volver a casa. Linda observó la alta cerca con expresión concentrada, dejándole a Near la tarea de cuidar a la lista M.

-bien, creo que se me ocurre algo. Near, podrías…- al voltear, notó que el albino estaba intentando separar a ambos chicos, quienes trataban desesperadamente de golpearse el uno al otro.

-… me vendría bien una ayuda…- dijo, manteniendo los brazos extendidos entre Matt y Mello, quienes empujaban con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿… tú? ¿Haciendo algo bueno por ellos? ¡No me lo esperaba…!- dijo la chica, observando a Near luchar para separarles.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Si no lo hago me aplastarán y me golpearán! ¡Ven y ayúdame de una vez!

La chica tomó al pelirrojo por la espalda, haciendo fuerza para obligarle a retroceder, mientras pensaba en lo odioso que le resultaba el albino. Pero Linda había olvidado considerar algo en su plan, ya que el rubio, ebrio y resentido como estaba, lo interpretó todo del peor modo posible.

-prekleta pizda, kako sovražim ¡¿ti slišiš?! ¡Sovražim te, jebi ga!- la chica se sobresaltó, comprendiendo la esencia de lo que el rubio quería decir, y soltó inmediatamente al pelirrojo. Pero ya era tarde, ya que inmediatamente después del grito, el rubio caminó trastabillando hacia un lugar sin determinar, lejos de la verja.

-¡Near, sujeta a Matt, ahora vuelvo!

-pero… ¿Qué le dijo?- preguntó el albino, mientras cumplía con el pedido de la chica (de hecho, el pelirrojo se tropezó y le cayó encima, pero aún así se podría decir que le sujetó).

-¡el muy idiota dijo que lo odia, cuando no hay nada que sea menos cierto que eso!

Dicho esto, corrió tras los pasos del rubio, mientras el albino parpadeaba confundido, sujetando al pelirrojo, que en ese momento murmuraba algunas maldiciones.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

-¡oye rubio, espera! ¡No te vayas, en verdad no es lo que piensas!

El aludido continuó caminando como si nada, concentrándose en el camino, el cual se emborronaba a cada paso. La chica continuó avanzando, alcanzándole a los pocos segundos, pero manteniéndose a una distancia prudencial.

-Mello…

-¿ah…?

-ya basta. Volvamos. Hay que ir al Wammi's…

-¡no lo haré! ¡Ahí está él con esa perra…!

Respiró hondo, ignorando el insulto e intentando mantenerse centrada en lo que había ido a hacer. –relájate y piensa en lo que dijiste hace un rato. Por favor Mello, por una vez en tu vida sé razonable.

El rubio miró a la chica con los ojos enrojecidos por el alcohol. En cierta forma, inspiraba lástima más que risa. Por desconcentrarse del camino, sin embargo, perdió el equilibrio, por lo que Linda tuvo que sujetarle.

-vamos rubio. Hay que volver.

-no, no, no, no, no… no quiero, en serio, no quiero volver…- intentó resistirse, pero en su estado le chica fue más fuerte.

-hueles a alcohol, cierra la boca.- Linda pasó un brazo del rubio por sus hombros, y se dio cuenta sorprendida que era capaz de aguantar su peso. ¿Cómo era posible que el rubio, a pesar de las toneladas de chocolate que ingería, pesase tan poco?

-oye, no, déjame. No quiero…- terminó por volver a soltarse, pero desprovisto de fuerzas cayó al piso de rodillas. La castaña le miró con cada vez más lástima. -… ¡no me mires con esa cara! ¡No estoy enfermo, estoy un poco mareado!...

-bien, como digas. Sólo vamos.- le ofreció una mano, pero el rubio no la tomó. La observó con una expresión extraña, como si recordara algo… y en ese momento pasó lo que Linda deseaba con toda su alma que no pasara, ya que los claros ojos del rubio se pusieron brillantes de súbito y por sus mejillas escurrieron lágrimas. La chica, mordiéndose el labio y muy preocupada, se agachó a su lado y pasó un brazo por los hombros del delgado rubio, mientras este se estremecía involuntariamente.

-¡e… eso… e…él siempre hacía… eso!- tartamudeó el chico. Linda frunció el entrecejo, muy confundida. -¡sranje, sranje, sranje! ¡Es un idiota…! ¡Qué mierda, yo soy el idiota!

-hey, tranquilo, respira hondo y vamos…

-¡pero…! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer, eh?! ¡Tiene todo el derecho…! ¡Se merece algo mejor…!

Al fin captando lo que quería decir el rubio, la chica decidió meter la cuchara. Si ellos mismos no hacían algo, lo único que quedaba era darles un empujón.

-pero te quiere a ti. Así que levántate y vamos.

El chico, sin embargo, no se movió. Interrumpió incluso sus sollozos y levantó la vista, mirando a la castaña como quien no cree una palabra.

-¿n…no…a…?

-no, no a mí, ni a nadie más.- si algo debía reconocer, era que le asustaba ver al rubio así de descontrolado. Por lo poco que le conocía, habría jurado que el pelirrojo se esforzaba en vano por recuperarle, pero al parecer las apariencias engañaban. Ese chico no tenía la menor idea de la suerte que tenía.

-pero… si cuando peleamos… tú estabas allí…- le miró con incomprensión, pero la chica le abrazó con fuerza.

-no pasó nada, lo juro. Deberías confiar más en él, ¿sabes? Nunca haría algo que te hiciera daño.- Mello se acurrucó junto a la chica, como si fuese varios años más pequeño, mientras Linda intentaba aún calmarle. –él está dispuesto a olvidarse de todo, pero también tienes que poner de tu parte de ahora en adelante.

-…yo… ¿cómo… yo…?

-¿cómo poner de tu parte? ¡Vaya, y yo que pensaba que eras inteligente!- definitivamente, pensó, los hombres necesitaban ayuda con sus sentimientos, por más listos que pareciesen -Piensa un poco, sé que puedes.

-él dijo algo una vez… que yo tenía que… demostrar…

-bien, vas bien. Si comienzas con eso, va a ser un gran paso adelante. ¿Qué tal si vamos ahora?

-…sí…

Apoyándose en la chica, el rubio se levantó. Linda se puso frente a él, evaluando su estado. Le sonrió con simpatía.

-bien, ahora seca esas lágrimas. Iremos al orfanato, y quiero que colabores. ¿De acuerdo?

El rubio asintió, pasando una manga por sus ojos. Y juntos, Mello afirmándose de la chica, se devolvieron a la alta verja.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

-¡Linda!- la chica alzó la vista, sorprendida por el tono de voz alterado y estresado del albino. Ya estaban a escasos metros, por lo que no habría riesgo si dejaba al rubio un momento solo.

-espérame aquí, ¿bien? vuelvo en un segundo.- la castaña se apresuró hacia el lugar de donde provenían los gritos, para encontrarse con una extraña escena. Matt estaba afirmándose de un árbol, con arcadas y maldiciendo de vez en cuándo, mientras el albino se tiraba los blancos cabellos con aire estresado. Sus ropas, usualmente blancas, estaban manchadas con manchas de diversos colores, entre ellos el café del barro… y muchos otros que la asqueada Linda pudo reconocer como la cena de aquella noche.

-¡ese idiota me vomitó encima! ¡Dos veces! ¿Dónde te metiste, estúpida?- la chica le observó con el entrecejo fruncido. ¿Es que a caso esperaba que le ayudara después del insulto? Ignorando completamente a Near, fue hacia el pelirrojo y le tomó los hombros.

-Matt… ¿ya estás?

-…creo…- el pelirrojo alzó la cabeza y le sonrió, pero inmediatamente después se agachó nuevamente, con horribles arcadas.

La chica suspiró. –bien. Cuando termines, me avisas para que entremos de una vez.- se volvió hacia el albino. -¿tienes alguna idea para entrarlos?

-no realmente… por mí se quedan afuera.- Linda le miró con reproche, pero al ver que aún así no colaboraría, observó con cuidado la reja. Al parecer, de alguna forma tendrían que hacer que los chicos cruzaran por arriba.

-Mello… ¿crees que puedas subir?- el aludido alzó la vista, para luego observar la verja.

-no sé… puede ser…- balbuceó. El sueño ya casi le estaba ganando.

-¿lo intentarías?

-ajá…

Manos a la obra, el rubio se empeñó en volver a subir, pero no alcanzó a avanzar un metro del suelo cuando cayó nuevamente al piso, con un fuerte grito de "¡sranje!", ya casi completamente despejado. Si era torpe sobrio, borracho era aún peor.

-bien, bien. Creo que no puedes… a ver…- observó a lo largo de la verja, caminando alrededor, hasta llegar a la puerta, el único punto débil del muro. Tenía un enorme candado, con cadenas, las cuales cerraban la entrada. Sin embargo, Linda tuvo un plan.

Se sacó una de las horquillas que sujetaban su cabello, afirmando el candado con fuerza, mientras Mello intentaba subir una vez más, con los mismos resultados. La chica forzó la horquilla con paciencia y cuidado, hasta que se escuchó un leve clic, con lo cual las cadenas cayeron tintineando al suelo.

-¡¡Gate sranje (verja de mierda)!!- gritó el rubio, desde el suelo por culpa de su último intento por subir, mientras Linda abría la puerta.

-¡chicos, arriba! ¡Entren, acabo de abrir!- gritó la chica, bastante satisfecha, mientras todos los chicos ahí reunidos volteaban a ver.

Finalmente, el rubio (quien estaba más cerca de la puerta) entró con aire incorpóreo, como si parte de su mente se hallara en otra parte. Lo siguió Near (maldiciendo y caminando lo más rápido que podía), con sus ropas pegajosas y sucias. Llegó el turno de Matt, tambaleante y pálido, casi incapaz de cruzar por el ancho espacio entre los pilares de la puerta, y finalmente Linda, literalmente, la única que aún conservaba su dignidad intacta.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

-¡shhh! ¡Cállense, quizá no lo notaron…!- susurró Linda. Near dio un resoplido.

-¡ja, como si no se notara que cuatro chicos desaparecen de una habitación cerrada!

-¡Near, ya basta!- replicó la chica, intentando hacer callar al desagradable albino.

-¡sí, pelusa idiota, cierra tu grasosa bocota!- dijo a su vez una voz, apenas modulando las palabras y sin preocuparse demasiado por bajar la voz.

-¡Matt, cierra tú la boca! Mello… ¿Dónde estás?- la chica buscó con la mirada al rubio en el oscuro pasillo, y lo halló unos metros por detrás de la comitiva.

-…aquí…-respondió el aludido, con voz apagada.

-no te duermas aún, espera a que lleguemos…

Linda nunca sintió lo que se llama instinto maternal antes, pero sin duda alguna en ese momento sabía exactamente cómo era ser madre. Entre mantener al rubio moviéndose, a Near en silencio y a Matt lo suficientemente lejos tanto del albino como de Mello, se sentía tal y como si tuviese tres hijos problemáticos… dos de los cuales cometían incesto, mientras el otro era perturbadoramente macabro.

Sin embargo, ya a salvo en casa, comenzó a preocuparle el futuro de la campaña política, ya que era imposible que nadie hubiese notado el hecho que tanto la lista M como la lista L se había fugado de la sanción impuesta por el comité electoral. Si los sacaban a todos de la carrera por el escaño…

Se sobresaltó al notar que ya estaban en su habitación. Definitivamente, ni Matt ni Mello serían capaces de llegar a las suyas, por lo que decidió que ambos dormirían en su habitación, la más cercana a la bodega. Abrió la puerta, empujando al pelirrojo dentro y esperando a que el rubio entrase por sus propios medios. Sin embargo, el albino la miró jugueteando con su cabello, con aire de nerviosismo.

-Linda… ¿puedo quedarme? No me gusta ir solo cuando está oscuro…

La chica le miró con desdén, pero se sintió incapaz de negarle la entrada después de su pequeña venganza en el club nocturno.

- serás niño… bien, entra.

Le dejó pasar, por lo que por algún azar del destino la ex directiva del Wammi's House estuvo nuevamente junta en uno de sus antiguos lugares de reunión.

-bien, ahora… vamos a dormir de esta manera. Yo me quedo en mi cama, tú, Near, búscate un rincón por allí, y Matt y Mello…- al voltear, descubrió consternada que el citado par estaba cómodamente instalado en su cama, durmiendo profundamente y abrazados como si se fuera a acabar el mundo, roncando sonoramente. -… ok, cambio de planes. Yo voy a mi silla, Near, toma unas sábanas y tiéndete rn un rincón.

Dicho y hecho, Near se tendió en el suelo y cayó dormido en seguida, mientras la chica miraba impresionada a la pareja dormida en su cama. El cómo no se lo explicaba, pero quizá la necesidad de dormir juntos fue superior a cualquier reparo. Suspiró y se removió en la incómoda silla. Ojala que el rubio se acordase de su conversación al menos…

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Un par gritos resonaron en la silenciosa casa, asustando a todos sus habitantes, sobre todo a cierta chica y cierto chico que estaban en la misma habitación. El origen de los gritos no era otro que dos adolescentes que, de alguna inexplicable y asombrosa manera, habían despertado abrazados y juntos, a pesar de haber estado discutiendo durante toda la semana precedente.

-¡ya cállense, los dos! ¡Relájense!- Linda les miró con reproche. ¿Qué no se cansaban de ser desagradables?

-¡¿y qué haces tú aquí?!- gritaron al unísono ambos chicos, mirando impresionados a la castaña surgir de una masa de sábanas y frazadas sobre una silla.

-…dejen dormir…- dijo una voz, desde algún rincón sin determinar.

-¡¿Near?! ¡¿Qué mierda hace el desteñido aquí?!- la algodonosa masa blanca de cabellos no podía pertenecer a nadie más, pero eso no hacía menos extraño el hecho en si.

-les dije que se callen… - la chica perdía la paciencia. ¿Cómo si fuera poco arrastrarles de vuelta le despertaban a las ocho de la mañana?- ¡bien, basta ya! Si les explico, ¿me dejan dormir?

-¡no es necesario que expliques, yo me largo ahora!- Matt se levantó de la cama, pero un terrible mareo le dejó sentado nuevamente en la misma. En cuanto a Mello luego de su primer arrebato, la voz de la chica le dejó inerme. Había algo que tenía que recordar, pero cada vez que estaba por alcanzarlo este se le escapaba.

-Matt, tú te esperas aquí. Mello… ¿no hay algo que debas decir?- el aludido se sobresaltó. No tenía la menor idea de lo que se refería la chica, pero ese recuerdo tenía algo que ver al respecto….

-…no lo creo…- se rascó la cabeza, mientras su mente se hacía un lío. ¿Qué era eso que era tan importante?

Matt miraba alternativamente a uno y a otro, a Linda con cara de preocupación, y al rubio con el entrecejo fruncido. No tenía la menor idea de lo que se venía, pero prefería no saberlo, sobre todo si tenía que ver con Mello. Finalmente, se cansó de esperar.

-miren, si hay algo que decir, será después. Ahora quiero dormir un poco, ¿de acuerdo?- se levantó nuevamente, despacio esta vez, y se dirigió a la puerta. Lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era echarse un sueño y jugar con su PSP… pero recordó que estaba muerta. No le quedaba mucho, si lo pensaba detenidamente. Había perdido sus goggles, su consola, Mello…

Pero en ese momento sintió un grito a sus espaldas. -¡no muevas tu puto trasero de ese lugar hasta que me hayas escuchado! ¿Me oíste?

El aludido se volvió, impresionado. La voz, aunque cascada y ronca por culpa de la resaca, pertenecía al rubio, quien se levantó de golpe de la cama y le miraba con los ojos entronados.

-… de acuerdo, te oigo. Pero que sea rápido.

Mello se llevó una mano a la cabeza, desordenando su cabello una vez más. Ahora, viendo al pelirrojo irse, de golpe algunos hechos dispersos del día anterior le vinieron a la memoria, pero ahora que era el momento de la verdad se sentía incapaz de decir aquello tan importante. Carraspeó y tomó aire, abriendo la boca para hablar, pero de sus labios no salían palabras. Matt alzó las cejas. El rubio comenzó a desesperar, nuevamente tomó aire y cerró los ojos, como para dejar todo el torrente escapar de una sola vez, pero le fue imposible. Y así un par de veces más, hasta que Linda perdió la paciencia.

-¡hazlo de una vez, maldito oxigenado estúpido!- chilló, furiosa al ver el escaso valor del chico.

Ante esto, Mello suspiró. Era ahora o nunca, después de todo.

-mira… yo… es que… lo que pasa…- hizo una pausa, para organizar sus ideas. El pelirrojo parpadeaba confundido. –Matt. Lo que quiero decir es que… a lo que quiero llegar es que yo… y esto… ¿me sigues?- el pelirrojo renegó lentamente con la cabeza, por lo que el rubio se golpeó la frente. Finalmente, tomó aire y lo dijo todo de una vez. –yo lo siento. Fui un idiota. Y tú… por alguna razón que no comprendo del todo… no tienes la culpa esta vez. Ódiame si quieres, porque tienes derecho a hacerlo, y… - había bajado la vista, por lo que no percibió que Matt se acercó lentamente hacia él, hasta que el pelirrojo le tomó de la barbilla y alzó su rostro. Su expresión era seria, pero apretaba los labios con fuerza, como si estuviese realmente conmovido.

Pero el chico suspiró y compuso una expresión triste. Mello alzó las cejas, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, Matt habló con voz cansada.

-Mello… lo siento, pero en serio necesito un tiempo para… no sé, pensar las cosas… por favor, no me mires así…- el rubio le miraba con esa expresión, seria y neutra pero con sus claros ojos reluciendo. Matt tuvo que retirar la vista para proseguir. –mira, creo que sería bueno para los dos que nos tomáramos las cosas con calma… es decir…

-oye, imbécil, si tienes algo que decir, sólo dilo de una puta vez, sranje. Hay cosas que hacer.- Mello se cruzó de brazos con obstinación. Sabía perfectamente lo que el pelirrojo intentaba decir, así que más le valía que lo hiciese rápido y sin dolor. No es que le doliese, por supuesto.

-… hey, ya basta. Tú te enojaste conmigo y tuve que rogarte prácticamente para que me perdonaras. ¿Es que a caso yo no tengo derecho a enojarme?- entronó sus verdes ojos con resentimiento. Lamentablemente, si Mello no cambiaba, él seguiría siendo indiferente. –a veces hay más gente a parte de ti que siente, eso ya te lo he dicho antes. Necesito mi espacio…

-¡esa es una forma elegante de decir que te sofoco! ¿Qué mierda te propones?...

Las cosas iban de mal en peor. El pelirrojo no estaba dispuesto a ceder esta vez, y el rubio era incapaz de comprender su punto. Si seguían así, probablemente terminarían yéndose a los golpes. Y eso Linda no lo iba a permitir. Así que se levantó de la silla y carraspeó sonoramente, sobresaltando a ambos chicos. Tan acalorada era la discusión que habían olvidado que no eran las únicas personas en la habitación.

-¡basta, los dos! ¿Es que no pueden escucharse el uno al otro? ¡Tú!- apuntó a Mello, quien retrocedió instintivamente.- ¿no entiendes que Matt necesita pensar las cosas? No eres la única persona a la que le molesta esta situación, considera lo que siente Matt. ¡Y tú! –Apuntó al susodicho pelirrojo, quien también retrocedió levemente.- no seas tan duro con el rey del oxi… bueno, eso. Anoche hablé con él...-"¡¿Kaj (qué)?!" preguntó Mello, pero le ignoraron. –y en serio es incapaz de ir más allá que eso. Así que, ¿por qué no se dicen lo que sienten y ya?

Hubo un silencio, mientras la chica sonreía satisfecha. Sin embargo, el rubio y el pelirrojo la miraban con la boca levemente entreabierta y cara de desdén, ambos pensando lo mismo. Pero Mello fue quien lo puso en palabras.

-Linda- la castaña giró hacia él sin perder su sonrisa, pero esta se desvaneció nada más el rubio habló.-cállate.

-bueno, si eso es todo, quiero ir a dormir. Buenas noches… o días, o lo que sean.- Matt, aprovechándose de la confusión, salió escabulléndose por la puerta, ante la mirada impotente del rubio. Este se mordió el labio. Ya se le habían acabado las ideas.

Sin embargo sintió una mano en su hombro. Era Linda, que le miraba con esa expresión… de lástima quizá. Le incomodaba.

-…bien, bien. Ya está bueno. Aléjate.- la chica retiró la mano, pero continuó mirándole de aquella forma tan molesta. Así que volteó y salió de la habitación, pero en el pasillo silencioso seguía oyendo lo último que le había dicho Matt. En resumen, pensó con abatimiento "ruševine (lo arruiné)".

En ese momento, sin un ruido de advertencia, sintió que su hombro impactaba con otra persona. Sobresaltándose violentamente, miró hacia el frente, encontrándose cara a cara con el presidente de la comisión electoral, el mismo de quien había olvidado el nombre hacía unos días. Este también alzo la vista, y para sorpresa del rubio presidenciable, le miró con os ojos entronados. Nadie, nadie que estuviese satisfecho acerca de la apariencia de su cara se atrevía a mirarle de esa forma. Mello era experto en deformar narices de un solo puñetazo.

Sin embargo, el chico no se amedrentó ante la ceja alzada del rubio, sino que le miró desafiante. –sé lo que tú y el resto hicieron anoche. Fue una idiotez, y créeme que no quedará impune…

-…ah…- replicó Mello, sin alterar la expresión. Había cosas mucho más importantes de las que preocuparse. Pero el chico de la comisión le miró con reproche.

-a la hora de la cena voy a convocar una asamblea para anunciar que las listas han sido descalificadas. Vamos a votar de nuevo, y no creas que tú y el chico de los goggles van a poder repostularse. Esto se acabó para ustedes.

El rubio apretó los puños, pero no replicó. El hecho de que mencionase a Matt le había turbado. Pero el otro chico no esperó réplica, sino que se fue directamente a colgar carteles anunciando la asamblea.

Mello suspiró. Ya no le quedaban motivaciones, se sentía cansado y con ganas de comer kilos y kilos de chocolate. Se pasó la mano por el cabello. Necesitaba una ducha… y lavarse los dientes para sacarse el detestable sabor del alcohol de la boca. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, ya que sintió la aguda voz de Linda llamándole. Como si le quedasen ganas de escuchar a su autoimpuesta terapeuta.

-¡vuelve aquí, maldito oxigenado!- la chica corría tras él, aún despeinada y desarreglada. El rubio se sorprendió por el insulto, por lo que volteó justo para ver a Linda corriendo hecha una furia por el pasillo hacia él.

Una vez frente a frente, la chica le miró con los ojos entronados, completamente diferente a la mirada cariñosa y amable de su habitación.

-… ¿Qué?- preguntó finalmente.

-¿Cómo que "qué"? ¿Es que no escuchaste lo que dijo el de la comisión? ¡Nos sacarán a ambos, van a llamar a otra votación! ¿No es eso suficiente como para enojarse?

-ah… lo escuchaste…- "chismosa", pensó para si. –bueno, así es la vida. Nos vemos…

-¡de aquí no te mueves!- la castaña le tomó del brazo, obligándole a voltear. –tú, y nadie más que tú, provocaste esto. Tienes que arreglarlo.

-Linda, no sé si lo notaste, pero no estoy precisamente de humor…

-Mello… esto era tuyo, tú inventaste lo de la directiva, tú nos llamaste a todos… no puedes dejar que te saquen.- el aludido frunció el entrecejo. ¿Linda le estaba expresando su apoyo? -¡haz algo, lo que sea! ¿Recuerdas cuando te vengabas de los profesores? ¡Debes hacerlo de nuevo con el de la comisión, sobórnalo, extorsiónalo, haz lo primero que se te ocurra!

El rubio ladeó la cabeza. Si el hecho de que Linda le apoyase era extraño, era aún peor el hecho que le rogase usar medios ilegales para lograr sus medios. Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo solo. Necesitaba a Matt para esas cosas… y digamos que los tiempos no estaban como para ir a pedirle ayuda.

Como si leyese sus pensamientos, la castaña replicó rápidamente. –sé lo que necesitas. Y debes hacerlo antes de la cena. Recupera al pelirrojo en las horas que te quedan y nos vas a salvar a todos.

-…pero…- iba a decir, pero Linda estaba inspirada, por lo que le cortó rápidamente.

-ya sé que no es tan fácil, pero inténtalo al menos. Usa tu cabeza para algo más que para perjudicar a los demás. Y si no lo haces… te juro, en serio te juro que te arrepentirás, en más de un sentido…

Dicho eso, la castaña se marchó a las cocinas, a buscar el vaso de agua que quería cuando la interceptó el presidente de la comisión electoral, mientras Mello intentaba pensar el qué es lo que haría. Después de todo, Linda tenía razón. El movimiento era suyo, y no podía perderlo. Y era lo mismo con Matt, tampoco podía permitirse perderle. Pero el tiempo corría, y como si fuese una parodia de alguna trillada serie de acción en tiempo real, el rubio se puso en movimiento. Después de todo, tenía sólo doce horas.

_Tic, tac, tic, tac…_

_

* * *

_

_yaaaaay! XD_

_... efectivamente, si se lo preguntan, el final es una parodia de 24 XD_

_imagínense el reloj, "tic, tac, tic, tac"_

_bueno, ¿qué les pareció? :D_

_como siempre, me lo hacen saber..._

_...Reviews!_

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

_**Lorena Malfoy**_

_Hola!_

_...creo que ya demostré que efectivamente sí, si se puede ser aún más idiota XD_

_ayy... yo extraño demasiado las escenas cursis, pero aún no llega el momento_

_..._

_DINGDINGDING! HAY UNA GANADORA! efectivamente, has dado en el clavo. Si Mello no fuese tan idiota, todo se habría solucionado hace tiempo ;)_

_...pero aún así, si no fuese por las idioteces de Mello, este fic no existiría XD_

_jajajaja! sehh... hay mucho de eso en este chap también_

_bueno... sobre expos, yo creo que para el segundo semestre habrá más..._

_bueno, ua sé que soy una kreten demorona, pero aquí está el chap!_

_XD_

_saludos y que estés muuy bien_

_Adieu!_

_**:)**_

_Hola!_

_..._

_LO SIENTOOOO! :(_

_en serio lo siento un millón TT_____TT_

_se me perdió el mail... en serio, aún no lo encuentro D:_

_pero no volverá a pasar, lo juro -.-_

_...bueno, llendo a lo de Linda... ¿quién se resiste al yaoi una vez que lo ves, lees o lo que sea por primera vez?_

_XD_

_sehh... Near es un pequeño demonio, pero aún no es el momento de la v e n g a n z a!!_

_... y bueno... para eso existen los fics!_

_que andes muuuy bien_

_miles de millones de piropos del mundo sabor a pockis de chocolate -.-_

_y lo siento :(_

_Adieu!_

_**Lili**_

_Hola!_

_...LO SIENTOOOOOOOO! :(_

_cuando me di cuenta fue como "¡estúpida, estúpida, estúpida yo!"_

_lo sientooooooo!_

_:(_

_...y bueno, gracias de todas formas por tu review de hoy TT________TT_

_que andes bien y LO SIENTOOO_

_Adieu!_

_**Yuki J.**_

_Hola!_

_... creo que tu expresión es la correcta XD_

_OMFG!!!_

_bueno, todavía no los reconcilio, pero ya lo haré en su momento..._

_bueno, Matt dio un graaan paso adelante... habrá que ver si Mello también lo hace_

_(... me refiero a comprenderse el uno al otro... o si no las cosas no resultan)_

_respecto a Near... no, no lo está :P_

_lo que pasa es que el tipo decidió meterse en el asunto para acelerar las cosas y ganar luego... pero ahora le está llendo mal_

_lo que hace ahora es estar como "sonríe y saluda", o sea, aparentando que todo es normal hasta que las elecciones se arruinen y pueda desligarse de Mello del todo_

_...Uff... gran párrafo xD_

_XD sí, Mello nos tiene con abstinencia de shonen-ai... échenle la culpa, yo también lo extraño U____U_

_pero bueh... ahora se va a esforzar en serio en intentar arreglar las cosas... a ver como le resulta! XD_

_jeje... una vez estaba con mis amigos y de repente grito "SRANJE!" y todo el mundo quedó como "..."_

_XD es normal jajaja_

_ohh sí... vivan los reviews laaaargos :)_

_como que una se explaya más con ellos, tú me entiendes ;)_

_XD_

_bueno... mandame a los dos, yo con gusto los recibo, pero no sé si en ese caso me preocupe mucho en escribir...(MUAJAJA!)_

_XD jajaja, déjame con mis difariaciones (eso existe?)_

_bueno, que andes bien :)_

_Adieu!_

_**Kika Us-Chan**_

_Hola!_

_OMFG! yo también XD_

_... hasta el momento no me ha pasado, pero igual... XD_

_muchisisisimas gracias! me alegra que te haya gustado el chap :)_

_...sí, usualmente pasa, los hombres tienen problemas para expresar sus sentimientos..._

_y si a eso le sumas hormonas, dos hombres y brígida tensión sexual... mal, mal, mal XD_

_Linda tiene vocación de psicóloga... es decir, eso creo yo al menos :)_

_sí, la chica se está ganando al público XD_

_la ura? tu mama es d x aka??? mish la vola looka!_

_jaja, sí a mi también me pasa a veces... sobre todo con el sranje ^^_

_seh, todo mundo pide lemmon a gritos... a veces una parte de mi cerebro también, pero no pueden hacerlo ahora_

_es decir, el sexo de reconciliación nunca de los nuncas es bueno_

_me alegra que compartas mi opinión :)_

_oye, que vivan los megareviews! es decri, me gusta conversar con ustedes XD_

_así que a más largo, mejor ^^_

_bueno, muchas gracias por el rr_

_Adieu!_

_**Luna Ultravioleta**_

_Hola!_

_... ahh! jajajaja! no esta vez no pasó XD_

_sí, la verdad es que empecé con los fics por Mello, pero por alguna razón terminé amando a Matt también^^_

_(... no supera a Mello en mi corazón, pero sí lo alcanza, hay que darle mérito)_

_sí, Near tiene lo que se merece por intentar boicotear a la lista M XD_

_bueno, aún no los reconcilio, pero eso no va a tardar... mis nervios van a estallar si no XD_

_bueno, que andes bien_

_Adieu!_

_**-tsuki-64-kraehe-**_

_Hola!_

_...jeje, debo admitir que sí, lo pensé, pero cuando vi tu nombre antiguo te reconocí :3_

_ah! verdad, no me acordaba de eso... pero aún así amo con mi alma a Gregory House, casi tanto como al rubio XD(L)(L)_

_ahh -tsuki-64-kraehe-... o Kira si lo prefieres XD... este par debe aprender a resperarse (sobre todo Mello XD) y los voy a obligar a hacerlo XD_

_pero pronto todo va a ir relativamente bien ^^_

_...ehh... en verdad, siempre he pensado que Near es raro XD_

_y le agrego el malvado XD_

_velo como uno de los muchos OOC de este fic :P_

_ahh... sobre shonen-ai v/s lemmon..._

_me parece que las circunstancias ameritan experiencias de pareja en ambos, sobre todo considerando su edad y su necesidad de experimentar... o______o_

_en resumen, sí, lo habrá XD_

_pero pondré una enorme y brillante advertencia arriba cuando lo haga ;P_

_bueno, cuidate muucho también :)_

_Adieu!_

_**likearobot**_

_Hola!_

_jaja, hagamos una comu de Mello sencible!_

_:D_

_seh, se vienen las mellosidades en camino (nótese, mello sidades XD)_

_jaja, chiste fome_

_no mates a Near, no aún..._

_tengo planes para el albino... (MUAJAJA!)_

_... :P_

_bueno, gracias mil ^^_

_Adieu!_

_**Tsuki-L**_

_Hola!_

_:D sí, esas cosas no se olvidan :3_

_me siento halagada! ^^_

_gracias! me alegra que te gusten mis bipolares adolescentes ^^_

_... no tengo derecho a hablar, yo soy igual de bipolar y adolescente XD_

_XD wii! yo también!!_

_jaja_

_no, yo te adoro a ti por mandar reviews XD_

_uno se acostumbra a responder^^_

_bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado!_

_y sí, nos leemos luego!_

_Adieu!_

_**PD:** ten un día Melloso XD_

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

_bueno, eso es todo :P_

_ojala que lo hayan disfrutado... por más que esté algo raro XD_

_ah, sí... lo siento, pero realmente amo escribir a Mello borracho, por más patético que sea -.-_

_y bueno..._

_PRÓXIMAMENTE: carrera contra el tiempo... así es la política  
_

_no puedo creer que ya sea el chap 13... :O_

_bueno, hasta otra! :)_

_Adieu!_

_**PD: **concurso de golpeados, o golpeaditos, son vasos pequeños llenos de alcohol o vasos grandes con una pequeña cantidad. Se toman de un trago y se deja el vaso gon un golpe en la mesa. Pierde el primero que se emborracha o pierde la conciencia._

_... no es que yo sepa XD  
_


	13. Carrera contra el tiempo

_Hola!_

_aquí estoy con este chap que realmente me mata de la risa XD_

_espero que a ustedes también :D_

_contiene claras referencias a la serie 24, por más que yo jamás haya visto un chap completo de esa serie_

_también se puede subdividir en tres historias separadas que seceden al mismo tiempo, la de la Lista M, Linda y Near_

_y bueno, espero que les guste y sobre todo que se les haga corto, porque una vez más me he superado a mi misma en número de palabras (12.281, 26 páginas de word-.-U)_

_bueno..._

_**DISC: **mis agentes especiales del Wammi's Hpuse no me pertenecen, así como tampoco la mencionada institución ni cualquier referencia. 24 tampoco me pertenece, por más que haya sólo vagas referencias al respecto XD_

_y como quien dice, "For Those About to Read, I Salute You!"  
_

**

* * *

13. Carrera contra el tiempo… así es la política**

_Estos son los (curiosos) hechos ocurridos en el Wammi's House entre las 8.00 am. y las 20.00 pm._

_Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac…_

-¡watch sranje (reloj de mierda)!- musitó con rabia, mientras corría por los pasillos a toda velocidad. Se arrancó el reloj digital de la muñeca y lo arrojó a un punto sin determinar, pero inmediatamente sintió una punzada de dolor al recordar que había sido regalo de Matt.

Murmurando aún más maldiciones, volvió sobre sus pasos y rebuscó un momento, hallando el objeto en un rincón del corredor. Por suerte, había sobrevivido al impacto. Se lo guardó en el bolsillo, pensativo, mientras volvía a acelerar el paso.

La verdad, no sabía por qué estaba corriendo, sólo le parecía más dramático así. Pero ya iba siendo hora de que se le ocurriese algo, por lo que, disminuyendo el ritmo, dirigió sus pasos hasta el comedor. En una de esas, luego de un buen plato de cereales de chocolate se le ocurriese algo, ya que se sentía incapaz de pensar con el estómago vacío.

En el relativamente corto trecho que le separaba del salón, muchos de los chicos le apuntaban y murmuraban a sus espaldas, pero estaba demasiado preocupado como para prestarles atención. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar oír algunos retazos de las conversaciones, y la frase "los sacaron a todos" se le hizo conocida. Al parecer el rumor de su impasse con la lista L se había extendido como el fuego por entre los chicos del Wammi's. Vaya chismosos.

Sin embargo, al llegar al estrecho pasillo que le separaba del comedor, sintió que lo poco y nada que había comido la noche anterior se agolpaba en su garganta, buscando una salida. Se apoyó contra la pared, maldiciendo. Ah, claro. La resaca, lo único que le faltaba.

Ya sin ganas de desayunar, se apresuró hacia el baño más cercano, decidido a entregarle a su estómago lo menos posible que devolver. Realmente, odiaba con toda su alma el alcohol, y aún más odiaba el hecho de haber sido tan voluble al ver que Matt le desafiaba. Realmente parecía que le dominaba en cierta forma, por más que su orgullo se negase a aceptar aquello. ¿El sumiso pelirrojo había logrado domarle? Eso era un golpe bastante bajo para su autoestima, hay que decirlo.

Al entrar en el recinto, apoyándose en las frías baldosas, suspiró mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello. Realmente, su imagen, la cual le devolvía una cansada mirada desde el espejo de los lavamanos, estaba casi irreconocible, ojeras bajo sus ojos y su usualmente cuidada melena desordenada y enredada por culpa de su nuevo tic nervioso de pasarse una mano al ponerse ansioso o preocupado.

Ahora tranquilamente, salió del cuarto sin haber hecho nada de lo que en un principio quiso hacer, enfilando hacia su habitación. Necesitaba un chocolate con urgencia, y quizá, después de una barra de su droga personal y una ducha, lograra pensar en algo brillante. Y mientras caminaba no pudo evitar pensar en si L, en algún momento de su vida, habría tenido que planear algo de tal importancia con resaca.

_Tic, tac, tic, tac__…_

_8.45_

Se paseaba por su habitación, nervioso. Se mordía las uñas, caminaba, se sentaba, se volvía a levantar, tomó una pelota y comenzó a arrojarla al aire y a volver a tomarla con habilidad. Tenía un tic en la pierna. Bueno, la verdad es que siempre lo había tenido, pero antes con una intensa sesión de videojuegos el tic era historia. Pero ahora este se manifestaba con toda su fuerza, sin videojuegos ni nada que hacer aparte de pasearse por la habitación como un obseso, y sólo por su habitación, no fuese a ser que al salir se encontrase con… visitas indeseadas.

Matt se dejó caer en la cama por quinta vez en dos minutos, conciente de que volvería a levantarse al poco rato. Creía que moriría de inanición a los pocos días de encierro voluntario, ya que sin su consola se aburría terriblemente y la sensación de ansiedad se hacía casi insoportable. Eso era preocupante, ya que le hablaba de lo realmente adicto que se había vuelto por los videojuegos. Sin embargo, había otras cosas que le preocupaban, entre ellas qué haría para comer sin salir de su habitación. Mientras más evitase los encuentros comprometedores, mejor le iría.

No había podido dormir, como había sido su intención inicial, pero que lo había intentado, lo había intentado con toda su alma.

Pero por más que quisiese quedarse para siempre en su habitación, solo y revolcándose entre las sábanas, llegando incluso a tales extremos como tomar un cuaderno y comenzar a estudiar alguna materia de las que habían pasado cuando estaban en clases, como ser humano había ciertas necesidades básicas que debía cumplir. Y no menor de ellas era la de ir al baño.

Así que, decidido a correr hasta el baño y luego de vuelta, se levantó de la cama y miró con cuidado hacia el pasillo por un resquicio de la puerta. Al menos desde su posición, no se veía ni un alma en el corredor, pero aún así esperó unos segundos antes de salir. Se sentía como Gollum del Señor de los Anillos, arrastrándose por las sombras del pasillo en completo silencio para evitar ser notado por los escasos chicos con los que se encontró. Al fin, con un suspiro de alivio, notó que estaba justo a un par de pasillos del dichoso baño, por lo que aceleró el paso. Sin incidentes, todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

Entró con precipitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, mientras exhalaba un suspiro de alivio. Al parecer, por increíble que pareciese, la suerte le sonreía. Como se dice, "vino, vio y venció", y luego de escasos minutos salió a toda velocidad del baño y cruzó los pasillos con precipitación, demasiado nervioso como para continuar con sus técnicas de evasión, por lo que muchos chicos le miraron con extrañeza.

Sin embargo, lo que seguía sí que no se lo esperaba. Porque quien le impedía el paso hacia su habitación no fueron ni Mello, ni Linda, ni Near, sino que eran un enorme grupo de… chicas, quienes al parecer esperaban que se asomase desde su habitación parloteando animadamente y riendo como idiotas.

Se quedó congelado en su posición, conmocionado. ¿Desde cuándo tenía tamaño club de fans? Si le veían, no quería ni pensar en lo que le harían, ya que su experiencia con los clubes de fans no era para nada agradable. Lentamente y procurando no hacer ruido, se volvió por donde había venido, deslizándose con cuidado pasillo atrás. Y en ese momento la suerte dejó de sonreírle.

Ya que, lo que no le había pasado en el baño, le pasó en medio del pasillo, en medio de su intento de huída. Sintió que impactaba con la espalda de otra persona, y al voltear para disculparse se encontró cara a cara con el rubio presidenciable.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que ambos chicos se contemplaron con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Matt, sobre todo, parecía al borde del desmayo, contrario a su usual compostura. ¡Realmente no se esperaba un encuentro tan inoportuno!

En cuanto a Mello, maldijo por lo bajo. Aún no se le había ocurrido nada, ya que al intentar entrar en su habitación había encontrado un enorme grupo de niñitas que, nada más verle, se le arrojaron encima gritando escandalosamente frases como "¡no es justo, realmente no es justo que los saquen!". Y ahora que creía haberlas perdido al fin, se encontraba con la raíz de todos sus problemas. ¡Vaya día de mierda que llevaba!

Sin embargo, ahora que le tenía en frente, le obligaría a que atendiese a razones. Es decir, ¿quién en su sano juicio pensaría en botarle así como así? Así que, antes de que Matt pudiese protagonizar uno de sus intentos de huída, Mello le tomó con brusquedad de la parte trasera de su polera a rayas, obligándole a voltear. Tomó aire. Si no había inventado algo, tendría que improvisar.

-Matt, yo…- sin embargo, antes de que pronunciase algo más, un ultrasónico chillido les obligó a ambos a taparse los oídos, ya que las fanáticas que Mello pensaba haber dejado atrás le habían dado alcance. Y por si fuese poco, un segundo chillido les indicó que el primero había atraído al grupito de Matt, por lo que estaban rodeados por ambas partes.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Matt señaló con la cabeza una de las puertas que se abrían en el pasillo, más que mal, estaban cerca de su habitación y conocía el área. Ambos se precipitaron al interior justo a tiempo, ya que nada más cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas se oyó varios cuerpos chocando contra esta. Sin embargo, justo a tiempo, lograron ponerle el pestillo, por lo que la manada de chicas quedó satisfactoriamente afuera.

Se miraron, sonrientes y se abrazaron con euforia. ¡Habían sobrevivido a la estampida humana! Ambos reían con verdadero alivio, hasta que Matt recordó que, supuestamente, se estaban "dando un tiempo". Empujó al delgado rubio lejos de sí, ya que sus hormonas comenzaban a actuar de la forma acostumbrada cuando Mello estaba demasiado cerca. En cuanto a este, luego de una mirada sorprendida, se cruzó de brazos y se volvió, evidentemente, pensaba, no porque el hecho que le rechazase le doliera.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, mientras Matt observaba a su alrededor y el rubio se apoyaba en la pared con ademán indolente. Estaban en una especie de bodega, aunque a todas luces había sido en algún momento de su existencia una habitación ocupada. Esto se notaba ya que, a pesar de que rebosaba hasta casi el techo de cajas, aún sobrevivía una cama polvorienta y una mesita de noche. El pelirrojo conocía ese lugar, porque era el refugio ideal para jugar videojuegos sin interrupciones, por más que Roger, algún profesor o Mello le buscase. Se estremeció. Eso era casi de otro siglo, un tiempo en el que él y el rubio no estaban enojados. Miró inseguro a sus espaldas, pero Mello aún se resistía a verle. Aún era el mismo imbécil orgulloso.

El silencio se hizo aún más incómodo, y no era para menos. Mientras el rubio se afanaba en fingir que no le interesaba el hecho de estar encerrado en una incitantemente cerrada habitación con Matt, su orgullo luchando encarnizadamente para seguir ocupando su puesto de honor, el pelirrojo se sentó en el suelo con un suspiro de cansancio. Quería dormir, tomar grandes cantidades de agua e ir a su habitación a encerrarse. Sin embargo, los emocionados cotorreos de las chicas a las afueras de la improvisada bodega le indicaban que si salía sería hombre muerto, por lo que debía quedarse allí un tiempo… con el rubio presidenciable.

_Tic, tac, tic, tac…_

_9.30_

Linda miraba por la ventana del comedor, preocupada. Todo el mundo, incluso aquellos que antes le gritaran alabanzas y piropos por los pasillos, ahora se acercaba a preguntar si era verdad que les habían expulsado a todos de la campaña. De más está decir que evitaba responder.

Sin embargo, también halló un gran contingente de chicos dispuestos a escoltarla, y de paso gritarle que estaba muy buena y cosas por el estilo. En condiciones normales esto le hubiese hasta subido la autoestima, pero ahora la preocupación por su futuro inmediato era más grande que su orgullo adolescente.

Su máxima preocupación era, sin duda alguna, las elecciones y su rápida e inesperada expulsión. Realmente se había casado con la idea de ser presidenta, o al menos competir honradamente por ello, pero ahora las cosas estaban algo más complicadas. Otra cosa que le preocupaba era cómo pasaría el resto de su vida en Wammi's House después del incidente, ya que muchas de las conjeturas de sus compañeros se acercaban bastante a la realidad. Ella siempre había sido considerada una chica buena, dispuesta a cumplir las reglas a como de lugar y a castigar a otros por no hacerlo, pero ahora su antigua fama se reducía a nada. Ahora era sencillamente una chiquilla poco confiable que a cada oportunidad intentaba meterse con sus compañeros de lista o incluso con sus enemigos.

Y allí llegaba a su última preocupación. La lista M. ¿Cómo les estaría yendo? La verdad, al separarse de Mello esa mañana, le parecía claro que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que hacer para que Matt le perdonase de una vez, y las cosas no estaban como para ponerse a pensar por él. Y el pelirrojo… bueno, justas razones tenía para enojarse, pero para todo mundo con medio dedo de frente estaba más que claro que ambos querían que las cosas se arreglasen con la misma intensidad, sólo que Mello, al ser más emocional, lo demostraba bastante más que el calmo Matt.

Y la única condición que imponía el pelirrojo para volver a la normalidad… relativa, era que Mello dejase de ser un imbécil, pesado y orgulloso. Las cosas que definían su personalidad. Utópico.

Sin embargo, con tal curso de pensamientos, tuvo una idea brillante. Sólo tenía que encontrarles, decirles y todo sería como antes. Y el rubio planearía algo genialmente malévolo para extorsionar al presidente de la comisión electoral.

Se levantó precipitadamente, sin siquiera volverse a mirar sus tostadas con mermelada. Si tenía suerte, todo se solucionaría de una vez por todas.

_Tic, tac, tic, tac…_

_9.45_

Near estaba feliz. Y no sólo por haber completado su puzzle de piezas blancas esta vez. A pesar del cansancio, del ridículo y del hecho de haber perdido una de sus mejores camisas blancas, al fin parecía que todo había terminado. Ahora podría descansar un momento, sin preocuparse ya de las elecciones ni las listas. Al fin, había ganado.

Se movió un poco hacia un lado, dejando el puzzle completamente desarmado antes de irse, y comenzó a apilar sus legos, mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello. Ya no había nada más que hacer, el juego se había terminado y dentro de nada todo se acabaría, los expulsarían de la campaña y nunca más algo así volvería a alterar la calma relativa del Wammi's House…

…alto. Había algo que no le terminaba de gustar de todo aquello.

Dejó el bloque de lego que se disponía apilar a un lado, mientras fruncía levemente el entrecejo. Si algo debía reconocer era que se había divertido como nunca intentando encontrar la forma de boicotear las listas, y ahora que ya todo había acabado, ¿qué le quedaba para divertirse? Porque apilar legos no era ni la mitad de divertido que fastidiar a Matt y sacarle celos, y armar su rompecabezas no era ni la mitad de estimulante que dejar a Mello, su más cercano competidor en casi todos los aspectos, frustrado y derrotado luego de una batalla verbal.

Tomó un nuevo mechón de cabello, ya que el antiguo estaba completamente rizado por su constante jugueteo. ¿Y qué podría hacer él, después de todo? Ni que fuese a hacer alguna cruzada para volverles a juntar, es decir, no era tan voluble como Linda. Y además eso sí que sería aburrido, volver a lo mismo, retroceder tres pasos habiendo avanzado dos. Y realmente no soportaría el hecho de ver a los "tortolitos de la lista M" de nuevo riendo como idiotas cada vez que se encontraban, ni intentando disimular el sonrojo cuando ambos salían de alguna habitación o armario.

Se detuvo, incluso dejó de juguetear con su pelo. Realmente estaba enterado de sus movimientos… es decir, antes tomaba nota mental y esperaba a ver algo que le sirviera para su teoría, pero luego se le había pegado el hábito.

…eso era perturbador. Aún para él.

Se movió hacia el otro lado, preparado para armar una vez más su rompecabezas. Eso al menos distraería su mente de los curiosos caminos por los que le estaba llevando.

_Tic, tac, tic, tac…_

_10.15_

El silencio era insoportable. Pasado el enojo, Mello realmente no tenía la menor idea acerca de qué hacer o decir. Sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el piso, echaba miradas furtivas hacia el lado, intentando establecer contacto visual con Matt para iniciar algún tipo de conversación, pero este se resistía a mirarle. Se cruzó de brazos, mortalmente aburrido... y algo apenado. Si tan solo se le ocurriese algo…

En cuanto al pelirrojo, era completamente ajeno a todo esto. Miraba con desinterés la semiobstruida ventana de la habitación, mientras unas nubes negras se arremolinaban fuera. Iba a llover en la tarde. No es que fuese de vital importancia para él, pero era realmente lo único interesante para mirar mientras estuviesen atrapados dentro.

Y así se juntaron los minutos, el rubio contemplando al pelirrojo, quien a su vez contemplaba la ventana abstraído y pensando en todo aquello que podría haber estado haciendo en aquel momento, lo cual en realidad no era demasiado. Pero la calma le resultaba realmente odiosa a Mello, quien estaba acostumbrado al bullicio, y aún más, a ser él quien lo causase. Así que, decidido, se levantó de un salto y se interpuso entre Matt y la ventana, mirándole con el entrecejo fruncido. Era hora de recurrir a medidas drásticas.

El pelirrojo alzó las cejas. -¿…qué?

-¿Cómo que "qué", sranje?- el rubio entrecerró los ojos, mientras Matt aún le miraba impávido. -¿te parece lindo quedarte ahí como todo un imbécil sin decir nada, eh? ¡Dí algo, kreten!

-¿…qué se supone que diga?- preguntó el pelirrojo, palpándose la cabeza como si buscara sus goggles. –ya te dije que por mi parte me tomaré las cosas con calma. Estoy cansado de discutir siempre contigo y terminar aún peor que antes cuando nos reconciliamos. Relájate.

Dicho esto, se reclinó un poco contra la pared, acomodando su espalda. Era realmente incómodo estar sentado cerca de media hora sentado en la misma posición, pero le daba pereza moverse hacia otro lado. Pero tal y como hacía unos meses, cuando los hubieron castigado al hacerle la vida imposible a su profesor de historia, la inactividad hizo que Mello comenzara a exasperarse en serio. Y eso sumado al hecho de que Matt le ignorara, le hacían casi peligroso.

Así que tomó al pelirrojo de un brazo para obligarle a levantarse, pero como siempre el ex chico de los goggles fue más fuerte, por lo que espantado por la repentina acción del rubio tiró a su vez de él, consiguiendo que Mello le cayese encima.

Inmediatamente Matt intentó apartarle, empujando al ligero muchacho a un lado y levantándose del piso con la respiración agitada. El rubio se quedó en el suelo, mirando al pelirrojo con esa expresión neutra y levemente lastimera que sabía que Matt era incapaz de resistir. Sin embargo, este resopló enojado y se volvió.

-no me comprarás con eso.- dijo, cruzándose de brazos y caminando hacia la ventana. Una vez allí se dedicó a examinar el patio, ignorando la certeza absoluta de que Mello le miraba aún.

-no era esa mi intención…- el rubio se levantó y fue tras él, pero manteniendo las distancias. El orgullo iba perdiendo la batalla, pero aún se defendía con uñas y dientes. –si quisiera comprarte de alguna forma buscaría algo que realmente te interesara tener… como esto.

Matt se giró con brusquedad, justo para ver al rubio jugueteando con sus goggles. -… ¿Cómo los conseguiste? ¡No estaban en tu habitación…!

-pero sí estaban cerca.- como quien no quiere la cosa examinó el objeto con falsa curiosidad. Era hora de comenzar a jugar, y el pelirrojo sin saberlo le había dado el pie perfecto para abrir las negociaciones. –los quieres, ¿cierto?

Esperanzado, Matt se adelantó, pero cuando extendió una mano para tomar los goggles el rubio los retiró con un movimiento rápido. El pelirrojo le miró inocentemente intrigado, ante lo que el chico procedió a explicarse.

-ah, claro que torpe soy. ¿No esperabas que te los iba a dar gratis?- le sonrió de esa forma maquiavélica tan suya, dejando a Matt embelesado por un segundo. –bueno, ¿qué dices, te interesa?

-…claro.- replicó el pelirrojo con cautela. Algo no le pintaba bien… lo cual se vio confirmado al segundo siguiente.

-el precio es que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Todo va a quedar en el pasado, nunca pasó. ¿Qué tal?

Hubo un silencio, en el que Matt lentamente comenzó a comprender lo que Mello le quería decir con eso. Frunció el entrecejo.

-¿… intentas comprarme?- preguntó, esperando cualquier respuesta que no fuese la que el rubio procedió a explicar animadamente.

-sí. La vida es negocios, no es tan complicado. Todos felices, tú tienes tus… cosas estas, y yo tengo a mi…- se cortó en seco, visiblemente avergonzado, pero Matt no tuvo tiempo para notar tales detalles.

-tú no entiendes nunca, ¿cierto? ¡Esto no es cosa de negociar y nunca pasó! ¡Si en algún momento de tu existencia lograras entender eso, consideraría intentar hacer las cosas como antes…!

-¡tú a mi no me das lecciones!- demasiada presión para su orgullo. Mello se adelantó furibundo y amenazante, listo casi para iniciar alguna pelea, pero Matt por su parte optó por darle la espalda y cruzar hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

Tercer intento de arreglar las cosas: todo un fracaso. Y restan nueve horas y media.

_Tic, tac, tic, tac…_

_10.50_

Linda se apoyó sin aliento en la pared. Toda la mañana se la había pasado corriendo, pero a pesar de haber pasado cerca de tres veces por la habitación de Matt y otras tantas por la de Mello, no había hallado ni rastro de la lista M. A paso más lento, continuó con su peregrinación por el Wammi's House, pero ya no tenía demasiadas esperanzas de hallar a los chicos antes de que uno de ellos… que va, Mello cometiese alguna estupidez.

Sin embargo, algo la detuvo en seco. En el pasillo justo delante de ella se escuchaban un par de voces que discutían, y una de ellas, pudo reconocer con cierto desagrado, era la del presidente de la comisión electoral, el cual les había expulsado hacía algunas horas. ¡Que ganas tenía de golpearle hasta el cansancio!

Pero al oír más detenidamente, captó algunas de las palabras de la conversación. Sin poder evitarlo y ganándose su etiqueta de chismosa, se adelantó con sigilo hasta la esquina del corredor, para poder oír con mayor claridad lo que fuese que estuviera hablando.

Efectivamente, una de las personas era el presidente de la comisión, mientras que el segundo era un muchacho bastante callado que, según creía, se llamaba Spencer. Se arriesgó a echar una rápida mirada al pasillo, y notó que ambos se apoyaban como quien no quiere la cosa en la pared, hablando en voz baja pero claramente audible desde su posición. Volvió a ocultarse y prestó atención. Quizá oyese algo que le serviría.

-…y esa es la razón de su expulsión.- se oyó la airada voz del de la comisión. -Es decir, no tengo pruebas concretas de que lo hicieron, pero todos los rumores indican que esos insubordinados se fueron al pueblo a pasar la noche. ¿Puedes creerlo? Es una vergüenza…

-pero ese chico, Mello, ¿no te da miedo? Es bastante rudo…

-ah, ese. ¿Es que no te has enterado?- bajó la voz aún más, por lo que la castaña inclinó un poco más la cabeza hacia el corredor. –según se dice por ahí, ese chico y su amigo, ese el pelirrojo de los goggles, son bastante… cómo decirlo… cercanos. O al menos lo eran, y ahí las cosas se ponen bastante extrañas.

-… ¿en serio? Me parece difícil de creer…

-no lo es tanto… ¿Por qué entonces el pelirrojo se enrabió tanto cuando el rubio se besó con Linda en la fiesta? Es decir, todo el mundo sabía que ellos salieron una vez pero después… ¡tienes que admitir que es extraño!

La chica frunció el entrecejo. Además del obvio hecho de que medio Wammi's ya recelaba acerca de las razones reales de los conflictos de la lista M, lo que ya era lo suficientemente preocupante, había algo extraño en el presidente. O ella era demasiado fantasiosa, o podría jurar que estaba celoso de la mala fama de Mello, como si quisiera tomar ventaja de su situación de poder para ganar algo de respeto. Linda debía admitir que como cabeza de la comisión no había obtenido demasiado, pero aún así no le gustaba el hecho de que difamara de esa forma. La única con derecho a difamar en todo el orfanato era ella.

Al parecer, Spencer estaba de acuerdo con ella. -¿estás seguro? Me da a mí que estás celoso del rubio ese…

-¡no, claro que no! ¡Como si me interesara que la mitad del Wammi's me tuviese miedo y la otra me odiara a muerte!- hizo una pausa, en la que al parecer el otro chico le hizo señas para que prosiguiese con su declaración -…de acuerdo. Si realmente quieres saber, lo que pasa es que…

Linda quiso chillar, pero se contuvo justo a tiempo y se tapó la boca con las manos. Que había obtenido información útil, vaya que sí la había obtenido, pero eso había sido demasiado para ella. Se retiró con discreción por el pasillo, pero apenas estuvo segura de que no la oirían los dos chicos echó a correr. Si tan solo Mello y Matt se amigaran nuevamente, todo estaría listo para la sesión de extorsiones, pero si esto no ocurría no importaba mucho su impactante… y perturbador descubrimiento.

_Tic, tac, tic, tac…_

_11.05_

Mello se paseaba por el estrecho espacio entre las cajas apiladas a un lado y la ventana, maldiciendo y agitando los brazos cada cierto rato. El monótono correr de los minutos le exasperaba casi tanto como el silencio resignado de Matt, y aún más por el estrecho espacio que tenía para gastar su inacabable energía. Y por si fuera poco, sólo tenía una barra de chocolate para dios sabe cuanto tiempo.

En cuanto al pelirrojo, aún miraba por la ventana, esperando con alguna leve expectación la lluvia prometida. ¿Por qué le interesaba tanto la lluvia? No lo sabía, quizá esperase que el sonido de las gotas contra las tejas hiciesen un sonido al menos parecido a la música de los créditos finales de alguno de sus videojuegos…

Pero algo le perturbaba en su silenciosa contemplación. La rubia melena de Mello oscilaba de vez en cuando cerca de la ventana, y sus ojos se veían irremisiblemente atraídos hacia la delgada figura en movimiento. Le ponía nervioso. Por aquello, cuando una vez más se atrapó mirando el ir y venir del muchacho (que en aquel momento decía algo de "soba prekleto, Matt prekleto, dan prekleto..."), decidió hacer algo al respecto.

-…oye, ¿podrías dejar de hacer eso? Me molestas…

-oh, qué pena…- dijo Mello, con el sarcasmo impregnado en toda la frase. –mira cuánto me importa…

Dicho esto, continuó con el interrumpido paseo, mientras el pelirrojo suspiraba resignado. Desde que había rechazado la oferta del rubio, este se había vuelto el doble de desagradable, además de que en aquel preciso momento tenía sus goggles sobre la frente, como si de un trofeo de guerra se tratase. Conociendo a Mello, esa era la razón precisa para llevarlos en aquel sitio de honor sobre su chasquilla: restregárselo en la cara.

Volvió la vista a la ventana, cansado ya de todo aquello. No tenía la menor idea de qué hora era, pero sabía que el rubio tenía un reloj en el bolsillo, ya que lo sacaba cada tanto. Sin embargo, si quería permanecer en aquel estado de silencio neutral, mientras más silencio guardase, mejor para ambos.

Sin embargo, Mello tenía otros planes. Mientras caminaba y maldecía, su mente había estado ocupada en asuntos vitales como planear su siguiente movimiento de negociación. Se plantó una vez más ante el campo de visión de Matt, quien dio un suspiro antes de alzar la vista con expresión neutra. El rubio le sonrió.

-bueno, ya te di un tiempo. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres cerrar el trato anterior?- pronunció aún más su sonrisa, pero el pelirrojo cerró los ojos como pidiendo paciencia.

-completamente. Ya te dije, la cosa no va por ahí…

-bien, entonces supongo que tendré que aumentar la oferta.- se sentó frente a Matt, inclinándose levemente hacia delante. El pelirrojo se enderezó en su sitio, aumentando la distancia entre ambos. –Que pena lo de tu PSP… realmente es conmovedor que una compañera de tanto tiempo se nos fuera así como así.- el aludido creía saber a donde iría a parar la oferta, pero no supo si sería capaz de resistir la tentación. -¿Qué me dices si te regalo una? Como celebración de nuestra reconciliación, por supuesto.

Nuevamente esa sonrisa. Matt realmente no sabía si la odiaba o la amaba, pero el caso es que no podía dejar de mirarla. Sin embargo, justo antes de que de su boca saliese un rotundo "¡sí, acepto!", logró despegar la mirada del rostro claro del rubio. Por muy poco.

-claro que no. Entiende de una vez que no me comprarás.

La sonrisa de Mello desapareció inmediatamente, convirtiéndose en una mueca de desprecio. –como quieras. Tú te la pierdes, no es mi tema.

Dicho esto, retomó su paseo por el estrecho espacio, mientras Matt respiraba hondo. Si la siguiente oferta era así de tentadora, no creía poder resistirlo.

_Tic, tac, tic, tac…_

_11.20_

Linda se echó bajo un árbol, rindiéndose al fin en su búsqueda del pelirrojo y el rubio. Ya estaba más que cansada de intentar resolver las dificultades de la problemática lista M, por lo que optó tomarse el día libre al menos hasta el almuerzo. Sinceramente, estaba pensando en comenzar a cobrar por sus sesiones de terapia, ya que consumían gran parte de su tiempo, y después de todo también tenía una vida propia.

Sin embargo, se quedó un momento mirando hacia el cielo. ¿Desde hacía cuánto no hablaba con sus amigas? Años, no, milenios parecían haber pasado desde la última vez que había conversado una palabra con su ex compañera de habitación, la cual se había marchado cuando las reuniones de la directiva comenzaron a afectar su privacidad, y ni mencionar con el resto de su pequeño grupo de amigas y amigos. Realmente se estaba metiendo en eso de la política, y sólo en el momento en el que la habían sacado definitivamente del movimiento se había dado cuenta.

Sin embargo, quizá ese fuera el momento idóneo para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Probablemente, esa chica estarían ansiosa de saber los últimos chismes y cotorreos de la lista, por más que mantuviera el secreto profesional en lo que respecta a la lista M.

Se levantó. Ya era hora de reclamar su vida de vuelta, al menos si ese par de idiotas no se dignaban a aparecer en el corto plazo.

_Tic, tac, tic, tac…_

_12.00_

-oye…- Mello giró la cabeza rápidamente, pero sólo se encontró con la cara de desinterés del pelirrojo. -¿Por qué traías mis goggles en tu bolsillo?

Hubo un silencio, en el que el rubio sintió cómo se ruborizaba. Carraspeó. Si algo de autoestima le quedaba, debía intentar salvarlo a como dé lugar.

-por si aparecía la oportunidad de hacerte negociar, imbécil. ¿Por qué más iba a ser?- se cruzó de brazos y se volvió con dignidad, pero Matt ya había advertido su expresión avergonzada.

-ah… sí, sería raro que te comportaras como una acosadora maníaca…- Mello le dirigió una mirada asesina, pero el pelirrojo ya había vuelto el rostro hacia la ventana. Hubo un nuevo silencio, en el que el rubio intentó dominar su genio. Lo único que quería era mantener a Matt lo más contento posible, ya que sólo de esa forma podría esperar conseguir algo, pero su frustración provocada por el encierro le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Finalmente, optó por quitarse los goggles de la cabeza y volverlos a guardar en el bolsillo, ante la mirada atenta del pelirrojo. Al notarlo, alzó las cejas.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo reconsideras?- Matt bufó y apartó la vista.

-ya te lo dije, y no cambio de parecer.

Mello guardó silencio, pensando que ya las cosas habían llegado demasiado lejos. Ya era hora de jugar su última carta. Se sentó a un lado del pelirrojo, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico, quien al advertirlo se hizo a un lado.

-keta.- dijo el rubio sencillamente. Matt frunció el entrecejo, sin comprender.- ketamina. Una dosis, los goggles y tu PSP. ¿Qué dices, aceptas?

-ketamina… ¿no es ese tranquilizante para caballos?- el pelirrojo no entendía dónde entraba la ketamina en todo el asunto, pero al parecer para cualquier persona tendría que haber sido evidente, a juzgar por la mirada de desdén que Mello le dirigía.

-verás…- su tono sugería que le explicaba a un preescolar cuánto es dos más dos, pero el tema era bastante más para mayores que las sumas de jardín infantil. –la ketamina se inyecta y produce un estado de inconciencia a medias. Y no sólo se usa como tranquilizante para caballos, sino que al producir esa semiconciencia es considerada como una de las drogas de vio…

-ya, ya. Cállate de una vez.- Matt se golpeó la frente, al fin captando. -¿vendes tu cuerpo? ¿Tan desesperado estás? Y para que sepas, no soy ningún degenerado. No te inyectaría algo así.

-y eso es porque te importo.- replicó el rubio, inclinándose hacia él. El pelirrojo, sin embargo, se puso de pie, bastante molesto.

-si eso es lo que piensas de mí, en serio creo que necesitamos un tiempo. Me voy.- Se dirigió hacia la puerta, mientras Mello le miraba con pánico.

-¡espera! ¡No te mates de esa forma! ¿Qué hay de las chicas esas…?

-hace horas que no se oye nada fuera, me largo.

Sin más, salió dando un portazo, mientras el rubio se preguntaba por qué Matt se había quedado tanto tiempo esperando dentro si sabía que ya no había peligro si salían.

_Tic, tac, tic, tac…_

_12.30_

Near asomó la cabeza por la puerta de su habitación, pero ante el griterío que se armó rápidamente tuvo que volver a meterla. Ese maldito grupo de fans. Desde que había intentado tomar su desayuno en la mañana había notado un nutrido grupo de chicas que prácticamente acampaban fuera de su espacio vital, y ahora estaba virtualmente atrapado dentro, hambriento.

Decidió volver a armar su rompecabezas blanco, pero al terminarlo dos segundos tarde en comparación con su marca anterior comenzó a preocuparse. La falta de alimentos estaba comenzando a resentir sus habilidades cognoscitivas, y eso no podía perdonarlo. Ahora casi se podría decir que estaba al nivel de Mello, y no podía dejar que alguien le descubriese en aquel estado.

Así que, resignándose a lo inevitable y como quien se entrega de sacrificio a los dioses, abrió la puerta de golpe y enfrentó con valentía los gritos y los chillidos. Todo iba bastante bien, le molestaban sobremanera los ruidos fuertes, pero no era tan malo como hubiese podido creer… al menos hasta que un grupo de manos le tomó de su camisa cual monstruo con tentáculos. Y en menos de un segundo se halló intentando zafarse de un millar de chicas que chillaban y lloraban el su hombro, además de estirarle las mejillas y jalar y aplastar su cabello, mientras gritaban "¡¿Por qué los sacaron?!", "¡Te amamos y te queremos en el escaño!" y "¡es tan lindo, parece un muñeco!".

Finalmente, cayó al suelo e intentó aferrarse a las tablas para volver arrastrándose a su habitación, pero las niñas fueron más fuertes. Así que con un grito de horror, el cual se perdió entre los chillidos emocionados de las muchachas, se vio secuestrado sin remedio por su club de fans, sin tener idea de lo que podía esperar.

_Tic, tac, tic, tac…_

_13.00_

Mello cerró la puerta del armario escobero, decidido a replantear su estrategia. Sacó los goggles de Matt de su bolsillo y los miró especulativamente, como si el objeto pudiese traerle alguna inspiración repentina. Ahora también tendría que deshacerse de la dosis de ketamina, ya que era altamente ilegal y ahora realmente inservible, ya que el pelirrojo había malentendido sus intenciones. ¿Es que nadie más comprendía su sentido del humor?

Bueno, aún así la estrategia de negociaciones no había dado frutos, por lo que tenía que pensar en algo antes de volver al juego. Se puso los goggles sólo por hacer algo. ¿Cómo Matt se las arreglaba para ver con esas cosas naranjas frente a sus ojos? Aunque si algo debía admitir es que el mundo se veía bastante más interesante de aquel color… pero notó algo extraño. Se subió los goggles hasta la frente, para luego volver a ponérselos, comparando la visión que captaba de la caja que había frente a él. Sí, no se había equivocado. La caja se veía mucho más nítida cuando se ponía los goggles. El pelirrojo tenía lentes de visión nocturna, y jamás se lo había dicho.

Finalmente se los sacó. ¿En qué estaba pensando? En aquel momento su máxima prioridad tendría que ser su estrategia, y estaba especulando acerca de la posibilidad de tener entre sus manos un artefacto de visión nocturna. Prosiguió con sus razonamientos.

¿Qué era lo que había tenido que hacer antes para que Matt se interesase? La respuesta era bastante fácil: nada. Solamente el pelirrojo había caído. ¿Era realmente así de irresistible? Sacó los goggles nuevamente y evaluó su reflejo. Vaya, incluso despeinado se veía bastante bien. Entonces, la respuesta a sus interrogantes era bastante obvia. Si quería tenerlo de vuelta antes de las ocho, debía sacar a relucir sus… encantos. ¿Cómo? No tenía la más mínima idea.

Suspiró, mientras se levantaba. Ahora era su turno de ser el galán de la telenovela, por más que no tuviese ni una experiencia con lo que se llama conquista, a menos que contara como experiencia lo visto en televisión y leído en novelas rosa de la lectura obligatoria de clase de literatura.

_Tic, tac, tic, tac…_

_13.30_

Comía con desánimo, no podía ser de otra manera para Matt. Tenía náuseas, pero se dijo a sí mismo que si no comía nada moriría definitivamente, por lo que se obligó a mover su trasero de su habitación al comedor. Al parecer, las fans estaban agradablemente ocupadas en algún lugar, por lo que pudo pasar sin problemas hasta el comedor. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese comer un bocado más, sintió el conocido "clack" de un chocolate partiéndose bajo unos implacables dientes, lo cual sólo podía significar una cosa.

-¿Qué quiere ahora, Mello?- se volvió, impresionándose al notar una gran sonrisa en el rostro del susodicho. Alzó las cejas. Más que adorable, le hacía ver macabro.

-¿está ocupado?- señaló al asiento vacío frente al pelirrojo, y cuando este volteó a mirar un espasmo le recorrió la espalda. Odiaba fingir una sonrisa angelical, pero si resultaba al menos habría valido la pena.

-sabes de sobra que no…

-bueno, entonces no te molesta si me siento…

-este es un país libre… supuestamente.- el rubio se sentó frente a Matt, quien desvió la mirada rápidamente. No quería saber lo que le ofrecería ahora para que le perdonara, ya que el incidente de la keta había herido su orgullo.

Sin embargo, Mello venía con otras intenciones. –oye, me gusta lo que comes.

El pelirrojo le observó detenidamente, alzando una ceja. –no es cierto, odias el salmón.

El rubio maldijo internamente. Ni siquiera se había fijado en lo que comía Matt antes de lanzar el cumplido a tontas y a locas. Carraspeó sonoramente, pensando en cómo arreglar el desliz.

-hm… ah, claro. Sí, que descuido…- sentía la sangre fluyendo hacia su rostro, pero intentó salir dignamente. –es que… pienso que si te gusta a ti debe ser bastante bueno…

El pelirrojo se atragantó, y mientras tosía, Mello se llevó una mano al rostro, avergonzado. Que mal había sonado eso. Ya completamente sonrojado, decidió cambiar de tema. La comida no estaba resultando.

-este… ¿y cómo vas últimamente?- Matt le miró con desdén. Era bastante obvio que le había ido tan mal como a él. El rubio carraspeó nuevamente.- ¡que bueno está el clima! ¿No crees…?

Justo en ese momento, un trueno estalló afuera, mientras comenzaba un verdadero diluvio. Mello giró la cabeza hacia la ventana lentamente, deseando que se lo tragase la tierra, lo que el pelirrojo aprovechó para mirarle de soslayo. Lo que hacía era entre adorable y patético, y realmente notó que el rubio se estaba esforzando. Pero aún necesitaba unos días, por más que cada vez que escuchaba un tono de voz remotamente parecido al de Mello se volteaba rápidamente para ver si efectivamente era él, y ante cada cabello rubio que se le cruzaba por el frente se atrapaba mirando con la boca entreabierta y comparando su color con el del chico que ahora estaba sentado frente a él, comportándose tal y como una acosadora maníaca.

-…me voy.- musitó finalmente el rubio, completamente rojo y con el orgullo por los suelos y pensando que, definitivamente, eso del galanteo no era para él. Matt le observó irse, dividido entre el impulso de pedirle que se quedase un momento más y su resolución de tomarse las cosas con calma.

_Tic, tac, tic, tac…_

_13.45_

Varios chicos miraron extrañados hacia la puerta cerrada de la bodega, ya que desde adentro, desde hacía aproximadamente una hora, se oían chillidos emocionados y gritos de chicas, sumados a otros ruidos sofocados al parecer por algún trozo de tela. Algunos miraban preocupados, preguntándose si no habría alguien que necesitaba ayuda dentro, pero otros sencillamente pasaban de largo sin preocuparse, felices de que al menos no les pasara a ellos.

Sin embargo, los primeros tenían más razón que los segundos, ya que dentro de la bodega un chico pequeño y albino intentaba ganar la puerta a como dé lugar, impedido por las hordas de chicas plagadas de hormonas que tironeaban la camisa de su pijama, además de la mordaza de tela y las amarras en sus brazos. Si estas eran sus fans, realmente no quería saber cómo eran sus detractoras.

En un último intento desesperado, logró llegar hasta la puerta luego de empujar con los hombros a un par de muchachas que le cerraban el paso, pero al llegar hasta allí se sintió apastado por bastantes cuerpos contra la pared, además de varios pares de manos que no tenían recatos a la hora de aferrarse a alguna parte de su cuerpo. Sintiéndose ultrajado, finalmente logró deshacerse de las ataduras de sus brazos, pero al hacerlo perdió el equilibrio y cayó al piso, siendo aplastado acto seguido por todas las chicas allí congregadas. Y en ese momento, mientras el aire se acababa allí debajo, pensó en que si sobrevivía nunca más intentaría vérselas con un club de fans en pleno sin ayuda de un guardaespaldas.

_Tic, tac, tic, tac…_

_14.15_

Mello caminaba pensativo por los pasillos, intentando idear algún plan nuevo e inesperado para tomar por sorpresa a Matt, pero sin éxito alguno. Buscaba el baño, ya que realmente sentía que necesitaba la ducha que había postergado esa mañana.

Sin embargo, al doblar por un pasillo, chocó contra un par de chicas que conversaban muy animadas, riéndose con ganas. Demasiado concentrado en el camino como estaba, ignoró las protestas de las chicas y prosiguió con su camino. Una de las muchachas se volvió hacia la otra con cara de sentirse ofendida por el atropello por parte del rubio.

-¿viste eso Linda? ¡Ni siquiera se disculpó! En serio eso de la candidatura se le subió a la cabeza… ¡no puedo creer que lo hayas besado!

La aludida frenó en seco. –ya te expliqué lo que pasó allí, no fue mi culpa. Ese imbécil estaba más borracho que el peluquero que le tiñó el cabello a él y a Near en ese momento.

-como digas…- dijo la otra chica, mirando pasillo abajo la delgada figura alejarse. –Aún así, tiene buen envase.- Linda alzó las cejas. -¿Qué? Al menos yo no lo besé.

-cierra la boca.- replicó la castaña, cruzándose de brazos. Había algo que debía recordar al respecto, pero se le escapaba.

-que desagradable… entonces, ¿Qué pasó con el pelirrojo de los lentes raros? Hay algo que no me queda del todo claro…

-y no es algo de tu incumbencia, ya te dije que mi trabajo me impide hablar de eso.- ya casi, ya casi recordaba…

-que curioso, tu profesión te impide hablar tanto de lo que pasó con el pelirrojo como de lo que pasó con el rubio… ¿es que a caso es verdad lo que se cuenta de ellos?- comenzó a dar botes, emocionada, pero en ese momento Linda recordó lo que tenía que decir, así que comenzó a correr por el pasillo por el que había desaparecido el chico.- ¡¿Qué, fue algo que dije?!

-¡no eres tú, y no, los de la lista M no está juntos!- gritó por sobre el hombro, sintiéndose culpable por la descarada mentira, ya que justo ahora iba a intentar remediar esa situación.

Derrapó en el pasillo, pero el rubio hacía bastante tiempo que ya había pasado por allí, tal y como lo atestiguaban gran parte de los chicos que había en el pasillo, quienes se frotaban los brazos como si alguien les hubiese golpeado descuidadamente al pasar. Continuó con su carrera, siguiendo el sendero de heridos que había dejado el paso de Mello por los corredores. A juzgar por los diversos matices de dolor que se distinguían en las caras de los chicos, se estaba acercando a su objetivo, y así lo comprobó al oír un tremendo portazo en el siguiente pasillo.

Al doblar, notó que había algunos murmullos aislados además de los ya conocidos heridos, por lo que se acercó con cautela hasta el armario escobero que todos señalaban. Cuando los curiosos ya se dispersaban por el corredor, apoyó la cabeza con cuidado en la puerta, intentando oír algo dentro, preparándose para lo que podría encontrar. Sin embargo, al no captar nada, abrió cuidadosamente, mirando con cautela por una rendija antes de abrir la puerta completamente.

No había nadie a la vista, pero aún así decidió entrar a buscar. Recordó el arrebato emocional que había tenido la desgracia de presenciar el día anterior, y pensó que probablemente lo hallaría haciendo una escena en algún rincón. Preparándose para lo peor, se adelantó unos pasos, sobresaltándose violentamente al escuchar la puerta cerrándose tras ella, seguido de una voz furibunda.

-¡¿Por qué sranje me sigues, estúpida?!- sintió que la tomaban de un brazo, y al voltearse encontró al rubio cerrando la puerta con su cuerpo en posición defensiva. Y como si eso no fuese lo suficientemente ridículo, tenía los goggles de Matt sobre los ojos.

-Mello… es mi deber decírtelo, el naranjo no te pega.- la expresión hostil del aludido se suavizó al instante, convirtiéndose en una de resignación.

-Linda… ¿Qué mierda quieres?- se irguió completamente, pensando que su estrategia de evasión había sido inservible después de todo.

-ah, tu amabilidad como siempre me sorprende.- replicó, rodando los ojos. El rubio la ignoró, cruzándose de brazos y apoyando su espalda contra la puerta. –bueno, vine a decirte algo si te interesa…

-no me interesa…

-… algo sobre Matt.- finalizó la chica, implacable. Inmediatamente, Mello alzó la vista y la miró con algo de interés disimulado.

-bien, habla.

-mira, el tiempo corre. ¿Lo tienes claro?

-evidentemente… idiota.- agregó por lo bajo, aunque perfectamente audible. Linda le ignoró una vez más.

-y aún tienes que planear algo. ¿También lo sabes?

-sí.- dijo con cansancio el rubio, jugueteando con los goggles.

-bien, ese es un primer paso. Lo ideal sería que tú encontraras la respuesta por ti mismo… pero veo que eres incapaz. Así que te daré la solución obvia.

Hubo un silencio dramático, en el cual Mello se enderezó y miró con intensidad a la chica. Si había una salida fácil…

-mira, tienes que pensar en lo más atractivo que tengas y exacerbarlo, hacerlo notar, ¿me sigues? Y no, no es tu cabello.- el rubio, que había comenzado a juguetear con un mechón de su melena con aire especulativo, desistió. –sé que será todo un desafío, pero podrías ser un poco menos superficial… o al menos intentarlo.

Mello se lo pensó un momento, considerando lo que Linda decía. Algo de lógica tenía, pero no tenía demasiada idea de lo que intentaba decirle con ello. Pero aún así, eso le sonaba de alguna parte, no sabía exactamente de donde, pero estaba seguro de haberlo leído por allí…

-Linda…- la chica le miró interrogativa. -¿no estarás usando…? ¿Esos son consejos de revistas femeninas?

La castaña se quedó en piedra, sonrojándose. -¡no, claro que no! ¡Odio esas revistas, nunca dicen nada útil…!

-excepto lo que me acabas de decir, palabra por palabra. Jamás olvido algo que haya leído.- sonrió con burla, pero se sorprendió al ver que la chica le observaba con una sonrisa similar.

-¿y desde cuando Mello, el buscapleitos más rudo del Wammi's House, lee revistas femeninas?- alzó las cejas, mientras el rubio tragó saliva. Había dado demasiada información, según parecía.

-¡no, yo nunca…! ¿Cómo crees que yo…?

-"¡nunca olvido algo que haya leído!" esas fueron tus exactas palabras, chico malo.- dijo, imitando la voz de un bebé. Mello apretó los puños, pero debía reconocer que estaba atrapado.

-¡está bien, sí lo hago de vez en cuando…! ¡Pero es por los anuncios de chocolate por encargo, lo juro!

-sí claro… yo no diré nada si tú no dices nada. ¿Bien?

Dicho esto, alzó una mano en señal de tregua, la cual el rubio tomó luego de una mirada asesina hacia la sonriente chica.

-bueno, en serio considera lo que dije. Nos vemos, "Mister Cosmopolitan"- antes de que Mello pudiese gritar un insulto, la chica se escabulló hacia la puerta, rogando como nunca que su revista mensual adolescente no se equivocara esta vez.

_Tic, tac, tic, tac…_

_15.30_

-¡oye tú, perro de mierda! ¡Ven aquí!

Matt se volvió, incrédulo. Pero efectivamente y contrario a sus esperanzas, quien le llamaba de esa forma era Mello. ¿Qué estaba intentando ahora?

En cuanto al rubio, se acercó con seguridad, mirándole con esa expresión seria y rabiosa de aquellos viejos días, cuando algún plan no resultaba como lo habían calculado.

-¿y, no dices nada, imbécil?- dijo, mascando su barra de chocolate. En cuanto al pelirrojo, alzó las cejas.

-¿y tú qué? ¿Ya olvidaste a caso lo que dije?

-no. No lo hice. Sencillamente lo ignoro.- alzó una ceja y le dirigió esa sonrisa maligna tan suya. Matt le miró unos segundos y tragó saliva. Esta vez estaba disparando justo al blanco.

-no hagas esto Mello. No vas a lograrlo.- se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada, pero el rubio no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir tan fácil.

-¡mírame cuando te hablo!- le tomó del brazo, obligándole a voltear. Hubo un silencio, en el cual ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos. Y entonces, repentinamente, el pelirrojo subió sus manos al rostro de Mello y, ante su sorpresa, juntó sus labios con los de él.

Creyéndose ganador al fin, el rubio le respondió con entusiasmo, abrazándose a Matt con fuerza y dejándose llevar completamente… al menos hasta que el pelirrojo le empujó, haciendo uno de toda su fuerza de voluntad, y encerrándole en un armario del pasillo.

-¡si juegas sucio, yo también puedo hacerlo!- se escuchó la voz de Matt desde el pasillo, mientras Mello miraba la puerta cerrada con sorpresa.

-¡prekleti rdeči glavo jebeni kreten, ki jo obžalujem je, če lahko dobiš ven (maldito imbécil cabeza roja de mierda, te arrepentirás cuando pueda salir de aquí…)!- comenzó a gritar el rubio, pero el otro chico ya se alejaba por el pasillo, intentando que su respiración recuperara su caudal normal.

_Tic, tac, tic, tac…_

_16.12_

Matt jugueteaba con sus pulgares, tal y como si tuviese una consola entre sus manos. Ya no hallaba qué hacer para matar el tiempo, y eso que aún quedaban bastantes horas para el final del día. Frustrado, decidió intentar dormir nuevamente, ya que las horas de sueño perdidas le pesaban. Se recostó en la cama. Si al menos tuviese una explicación razonable del por qué de su problema de insomnio, quizá lograra dormir un poco.

Se volvió, intentando hallar una posición cómoda, pero sin éxito alguno, por, más que rodó por toda la superficie del colchón, e incluso intentó bloquearse el oxígeno con una almohada, ya que el exceso de dióxido de carbono le sedaría en un instante, pero al notar que se asfixiaba antes de quedarse dormido desistió en su esfuerzo. Pero cuando intentaba el ponerse al revés, los pies en la almohada y viceversa, oyó que tocaban la puerta. Esa llamada. Demasiado segura. Probablemente era Mello, aunque no quería detenerse a analizar el hecho de reconocer su forma de llamar a la puerta.

Y efectivamente, al abrir la puerta, vio por un segundo sus ojillos verde agua y su cabellera rubia, antes de que su vista fuera bloqueada por una enorme caja llena de…

-¿chocolates?- preguntó Matt, tomando uno con mirada interrogativa. Desde detrás de la caja, oyó la voz del rubio.

-sí. Todos los que quedan. Son tuyos si los quieres.

Hubo un silencio, en el que el pelirrojo luchaba contra el impulso de abrazarle. Si había llegado al extremo de los chocolates, el caso era realmente grave.

-Mello, yo… no puedo, en serio. Llévatelos, son tuyos.

-no lo son. Te los doy.- dejó la caja en el suelo, mirándole directamente a los ojos mientras lo hacía. Matt le devolvió la mirada sin saber qué decir. –bueno, nos vemos.

Su tono era extraño, como resignado. El pelirrojo jamás le había oído hablar así, ya que Mello jamás se rendía. Pero quizá la ofrenda de chocolates era algo así como su forma de decir "está bien, me ganaste". Matt salió al pasillo, mirando su delgada figura doblando por una esquina hacia su habitación… Sin embargo, no supo qué hacer por el momento, sólo atinó a mirar el lugar en donde el chico se había ido, hasta que una parte de su cerebro le instó a entrar a su habitación.

Cerró la puerta, ignorando la caja de chocolates. Probablemente volvería por ellos luego, o él no conocía a Mello lo suficiente. Sin embargo, notó que aún tenía el que había tomado en la mano, y como sin pensarlo desgarró la envoltura y le dio una mordida, mientras se echaba en la cama. Le recordaba muchas cosas, todas relacionadas con su rubio compañero, pero lejos de evitar aquellos pensamientos mordió un nuevo trozo, sintiéndose relajado y descansado. Ahora entendía la fijación que tenía Mello por esas barras de dulce, ya que las endorfinas comenzaban a hacer su trabajo… o quizá en él era más fuerte por estar completamente enamorado…

Alto. Se había reconocido a sí mismo la palabra prohibida. El rubio siempre le había dicho que jamás usase esa palabra para referirse a lo suyo, pero no había salida. Eso era lo que pasaba.

Sonrió, animado por primera vez en días, pero al mismo tiempo sintiendo sus párpados pesados. Al fin podría recuperar energías, y luego ya pensaría lo que iba a hacer con respecto a su rota relación con Mello. Quizá ahora las cosas funcionaran…

_Tic, tac, tic, tac…_

_17.50_

Linda no sólo no había visto a Matt en todo el día, sino que al preguntarle al rubio qué tal habían ido las cosas recibió como respuesta un enorme caudal de groserías en diferentes idiomas que no se detuvo a traducir. Según parecía, las cosas no habían dado resultado.

Sin embargo, esta situación pronto se remedió, ya que sintió que alguien le golpeaba un costado. Al volverse, bastante furiosa de haber chocado con todo el mundo ese día, se sorprendió al ver al pelirrojo, bastante agitado y mirando a ambos lados del pasillo con nerviosismo, como buscando a alguien.

-Matt, ¿Qué…?

-¿Dónde…Mello…?- pudo articular, mientras Linda pensaba que le haría bien ejercitarse de vez en cuando.

-ah, ¿el rey del…? Bueno, él. Sí, pasó por aquí hace un momento… ¿Por qué…?

-gra…gracias…- dijo el chico, antes de correr pasillo abajo sin responder.

La castaña le observó unos momentos, mientras corría (en realidad, lo intentaba) por el corredor. Al parecer, al fin su arduo trabajo como terapeuta daría sus frutos. Y no podía perdérselo. Así que, rápidamente y con una enorme sonrisa, siguió al pelirrojo. Después de todo, si alguien tenía el derecho exclusivo sobre el chisme, esa era ella.

_Tic, tac, tic, tac…_

_18.30_

No tenía chocolates, no tenía jarabe, ni tenía cacao. Ni tampoco un cupón de pedido para ordenar más. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era ir a comprar a pie, ya que al parecer ni siquiera el hecho de dárselo todo a Matt había dado resultados. Ya no sabía qué hacer, y sólo le quedaban dos horas para averiguarlo. Y ese lapso probablemente se le escaparía en el tiempo de ir a comprar.

Sin embargo, al abrir el pasaje de la bodega, notó que aún llovía como nunca hasta ahora. Maldijo por lo bajo. Al parecer, tendría que mojarse. Así que, tomando aire, se introdujo en la cortina de agua, estremeciéndose cuando el agua helada se escurrió por su cabello y espalda. Se abrazó a sí mismo, pero ya estaba completamente empapado, así que no le trajo ningún consuelo. Se apartó el cabello de la cara, que ahora le llegaba más abajo de los ojos sin su peinado. Apenas veía adelante, entre los mechones rubios que se interponían de vez en cuando y las cortinas de agua que caían del cielo constantemente.

El ruido de las gotas sobre el suelo era ensordecedor, así que no notó que alguien le llamaba hasta que sintió que le tomaban de la muñeca con fuerza. Se volvió, justo para encontrarse cara a cara con un empapado Matt, que le miraba con seriedad. Le devolvió el gesto, extrañado por el hecho que le buscara bajo la lluvia, pero al mismo tiempo con un último resto de dignidad luchando por sobrevivir.

-Mello…

-Matt…

-yo quería… es que… lo que dije, sobre eso, yo… quiero que tú y yo… ¿entiendes?- el rubio renegó con la cabeza, aún serio, pero no creía poder mantener su expresión calmada por mucho tiempo más. –mira… yo quiero que… lo de antes, que todo vaya bien. ¿Me sigues ahora?- Mello asintió con lentitud, mientras intentaba dominar su genio. Al final las cosas parecían ir por el buen camino, pero había un par de cosas que quería decir. Matt, ajeno a esto, siguió con su discurso. –bueno… yo creo que no hay problema si dejamos todo atrás, como decías…

-hay algo que no me queda claro.- replicó Mello finalmente. -¿Qué va a pasar si nos pasa esto de nuevo? Porque me consta que por más de lo que digas de la boca para afuera, hay cosas que no me has dicho.

El pelirrojo guardó silencio, pensando que el rubio tenía razón. Al parecer, por fin, Mello estaba madurando en serio, pero esto complicaba un poco las cosas. Ahora le exigía explicaciones, y Matt no estaba seguro de querer dárselas. Sin embargo, al parecer por las dos partes tendrían que ceder, por lo que ignorando la lluvia y el hecho de que su camiseta se le pegaba al cuerpo por lo húmeda que estaba, procedió a confesar.

-….sí, tienes razón. Hay cosas que no te he dicho... o al menos no de una buena forma.- el rubio sabía a lo que se refería, no en vano ya habían discutido bastante al respecto. –la verdad es que siempre he estado a tu lado, y eso lo sabes de sobra, pero en serio me gustaría algo a cambio de vez en cuando. ¿Me sigues? Y también…

-sí, sí. Creo que ya entiendo lo que dices… pero yo quiero decir algo también.- el pelirrojo le miró con expresión neutra, sin saber a lo que quería llegar. -¿Por qué no me dices nada nunca? Casi pareciera que me tuvieras miedo o algo…

Su tono lastimero le indicó a Matt que quizá al resto del mundo le pudiese perdonar el considerarle un personaje de temer, pero no su mejor amigo. Es decir, el chico era intimidante, pero el hecho de que incluso el pelirrojo temiese decir algo en su contra al parecer le hacía sentirse mal consigo mismo.

-Mello, no seas idiota. No te tengo miedo… es decir- rectificó con nerviosismo ante una mirada amenazante por parte del rubio. –no es que tema que me golpees o me insultes… solamente no quiero que te enojes conmigo. No sé si lo has notado, pero cuando te nos peleamos estoy muy solo, ya sabes que no me gusta eso de conversar…

-ya, ya. Cállate.- el tono duro del rubio le sorprendió, y al alzar la vista notó que le miraba con los ojos entronados. -¿en serio no has pensado que nos habríamos ahorrado toda esta estupidez si lo hubieses dicho en un principio?- se adelantó unos pasos, con actitud desafiante, mientras Matt hacía lo propio.

-¿y no crees que si no fueras tan imbécil, egocéntrico y posesivo no tendría por qué temer decirte las cosas a la cara?

-¡¿ahora yo soy el posesivo?! ¡¿Qué hay de ti y el albino de mier… digo Near?!

-¡eso es otra cosa! ¡Tú no dejas de sacarme en cara a Linda!

-¡lo hago por una razón, grandísimo kreten! ¡¿Y que hay de tu ego gigante?! ¡Te he rogado todo el maldito día y tú te haces el interesante!

-¡eres insistente, molesto y hablador!

-¡eres un idiota cobarde de mierda!

-¡y tú un maldito orgulloso!

Ya habían tenido suficiente, y ambos se adelantaron con agresividad. Y cuando ya estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, el pelirrojo le tomó de la cintura mientras el rubio estrujaba el cuello de su camiseta a rallas con expresión amenazante, para obligarle a acercarse lo suficiente como para besarle con rabia.

Y así, cuando ya llevaban tantos intentos de reconciliación que es cansador contarlos, ambos se abrazaron con necesidad, después de todo llevaban algunos días sin descargar toda esa energía adolescente. Por alguna razón, quizá por lo extraño del momento, quien llevaba el ritmo frenético y apasionado del beso era el rubio presidenciable, mientras su vicepresidente intentaba no perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo barroso por la lluvia.

-¡y por eso me gustas tanto, sranje!- gritó Mello, separándose apenas un segundo.

-¡lo mismo digo!- gritó a su vez Matt, para luego insistir en el contacto.

Y continuaron, sin notar que una chica les miraba con la boca entreabierta y expresión conmocionada bajo su paraguas, a unos metros de la escena. Porque Linda pensaba que ayudarles a dos chicos a arreglar sus problemas era una cosa, pero verlos besándose apasionadamente bajo la lluvia era… era tan…

-¡¡aah, hermoso!!- chilló, sobresaltando violentamente a la lista M.

-¡Linda idiota! ¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí?!- contrario a lo usual, Matt fue el primero en lanzar el insulto, pero Mello no se quedó atrás.

-¡vete si no quieres quedar aún más horrenda de lo que ya eres!

-¡bien, bien, lo siento!- dijo la chica, mientras se apresuraba a volver con una enorme sonrisa y dando pequeños saltitos hacia el Wammi's, suspirando algo como "¡amor joven!".

-bueno, esa perra arruinó el momento.- suspiró el rubio, sin soltar la camiseta de Matt.

-sí, supongo.- dijo este, sin retirar sus brazos tampoco de la estrecha cintura del rubio.

-qué más da… vamos antes de que alguno de los dos pesque una gripe o algo.

Con una gran sonrisa, ya que después de todo sus problemas estaban solucionados por el momento, el pelirrojo obedeció, mientras Mello apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro. Ahora tendrían quizá un tiempo para recuperar el que habían perdido peleándose, y quería empezar lo antes posible.

_Tic, tac, tic, tac…_

_19.00_

-¡ah, sranje!- gritó Mello, mientras Linda lanzaba un suspiro.

-¡pero…! ¡¿Cómo crees que íbamos a pensar en algo?! ¡No sé si te diste cuenta, pero en todo el día estuvimos un poco ocupados…!- dijo a su vez Matt, exasperado.

La castaña se armó de paciencia. Sentados en el armario escobero, ahora nuevamente el Cuartel General de la Lista M, debía hacer entrar en razón al par de chicos. Después de todo, sólo les quedaba una hora antes del plazo fatal impuesto por la comisión electoral, y debían concentrarse en ello.

-por suerte para ustedes, mientras estaba perdiendo el tiempo, yo no me mantuve ociosa. –ambos apretaron los dientes. ¿Es que a caso le parecía ocio lo que habían hecho todo el día? Sin embargo, Linda les ignoró. –tengo cierta información que les será muy útil en el plan de extorsión al imbécil ese de la comisión. ¿Qué dice, les interesa?

Mello entronó los ojos. No le hacía gracia que la chica le utilizara como herramienta para sus designios, ese era su trabajo, pero al parecer no había otra salida. El tiempo corría, y algo debían inventar antes de las ocho.

-bien, suéltalo todo. Te escuchamos.

-verán, hoy en la mañana me… topé con ese idiota, y la verdad es que dijo… esto.- les entregó un sobre, cual mafiosa a sus hombres. –no puedo repetirlo, es demasiado vergonzoso… bueno, los dejo a ustedes. Después de todo, son los profesionales.

Dicho esto, salió del armario a paso rápido, mientras Mello abría el sobre con precipitación. Al leerlo, lanzó una risotada que frenó en seco al ver la cara de reprobación de Matt.

-¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir a caso que no es gracioso?

-sí lo es, pero aún así… ah, olvídalo. Después de todo vamos a tener que extorsionarlo, así que no diré nada al respecto.

-ese es el Matt que yo conozco.- dijo el rubio, dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza. –ah, lo siento. Me deje llevar. Bueno, aún así, andando. Hay que ejecutar el plan.

-¿tan rápido?- dijo el pelirrojo, incrédulo y acomodándose los recién recuperados goggles.

-sí… ¿es que ya te olvidaste del genio que soy?

-no, lo que ya había olvidado era el tamaño de tu ego.- bromeó Matt, ganándose un golpe en el brazo.

-sí, claro. Vamos, andando si no quieres que el siguiente golpe sea más abajo.

Ambos se levantaron, Mello apresurándose a comentarle al pelirrojo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. Porque los alborotadores más famosos y escandalosos del Wammi's House estaban oficialmente de vuelta en las pistas.

_Tic, tac, tic, tac…_

_19.25_

-oye tú, el de la comisión esa…

El aludido volteó, preparándose mentalmente para enfrentar al rubio que se le acercaba a paso vivo por el pasillo. Sin embargo, se sorprendió bastante al ver a su inseparable cómplice nuevamente pegado a sus pasos, ya que según lo que había oído las cosas no iban del todo bien…

Mello carraspeó, molesto por el escrutinio. –Oye, ya sé que estoy bueno, pero hay algo de lo que debemos hablar.- dicho esto, le pasó un brazo por los hombros de forma amistosa, ante lo que el presidente se puso en alerta inmediatamente.

-a ver. Primero que nada, tengo nombre…

-el cual no me interesa.- replicó el rubio. Matt tuvo que sofocar una risa ante la mirada de sorpresa del chico, quien pese a todo decidió proseguir con dignidad.

-… y segundo, no importa lo que hagas, no volverás a la carrera presidencial. Soy insobornable.

-ah, me alegra tener a alguien tan íntegro a cargo de las elecciones.- Mello entronó los ojos, mientras esbozaba su mejor sonrisa maligna. –pero al mismo tiempo me entristece que no estés… hm… abierto al diálogo.

El chico se cruzó de brazos, sin estar dispuesto a ceder. –ya te dije. No hay forma de que vuelvas a la carrera…

-¡es una pena…!- interrumpió el candidato a presidente, ganándose una mirada amenazante por parte del otro muchacho que no tenía nada que envidiarle a la suya. –que las cosas entre nosotros no hayan prosperado. Es decir, ahora que nos sacaste de las elecciones no creo que te pueda ayudar con tu pequeño… asunto, problema, llámalo como prefieras.

Guardaron silencio unos minutos, mientras los colores se sucedían en el rostro del acosado chico a una velocidad impresionante. Matt estaba seguro de que estaba por explotar de curiosidad, pero al parecer mantener su postura de líder era más importante que la posibilidad del ridículo.

-no sé de qué me hablas, no hay nada que puedas usar en mi contra, retoño del padrino.

-eres realmente malo con los insultos.-comentó el rubio, antes de proseguir con la sesión de extorsiones. –pero no creas que no sé por qué me odias tanto. Es decir, además de mi peinado y mi atractivo.- le guiñó un ojo a Matt, quien no supo si reírse o avergonzarse.

-¡yo no te odio! No he caído tan bajo.- se alejó unos pasos, dispuesto a retirarse de forma digna, pero Mello fue más rápido.

-no sólo a mí, sino también a Matt. Y es por una sola razón… o persona.

El presidente de la comisión electoral frenó en seco, mientras Mello sonreía aún más y mascaba su barra de chocolate. El pelirrojo, como observador en el circo romano, ya veía venir la estocada final. Y esta no se hizo esperar más, ya que una vez tragado el chocolate, el rubio ya estaba listo para soltar la bomba.

-…porque o soy muy paranoico, o realmente nos detestas desde que pasó algo con Linda.- listo, ahí estaba. Todas las gamas del rojo se hicieron presentes en la cara del avergonzado chico, mientras Mello mascaba un trozo más de chocolate con aire de suficiencia.

-… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo el incorruptible miembro del consejo electoral.

-que "olvides" nuestras pequeñas infracciones a la ley, que la votación siga su curso como estaba planeado, inmunidad respecto a futuros deslices… ya sabes, para empezar. Y a cambio… ¿quién sabe?, nos hemos hecho bastante amigos de Linda últimamente, quizá algo de ayuda te podríamos dar.

-bien.- dijo sencillamente el chico, sin encontrar nada que objetar. Pero repentinamente se le vino a la mente algo bastante problemático…- ¡oigan…! ¿Qué se supone que haré en la asamblea de hoy?

Mello, que ya se iba, se volvió un segundo con cara pensativa.- eh… no sé, no me interesa. Algo inventarás.- dicho esto, se encogió de hombros y se perdió pasillo abajo, seguido del pelirrojo Matt, quien por primera vez no se sintió mal por una satisfactoria sesión de extorsiones.

_Tic, tac, tic, tac…_

_20.00, se cumple el plazo._

-…y p…por eso- tartamudeó el presidente de la comisión electoral ante una mirada de advertencia por parte del rubio que estaba sentado frente a la mesa de la asamblea. –el debate que estaba presupuestado para hoy será hasta mañana a esta hora. Eso es todo.

Ante la mirada atónita de todo el Wammi's House, que ya estaba preparado para el anuncio que se comentaba en todos los pasillos ese día, la comisión en pleno descendió, murmurando entre ellos y lanzando miradas a cierto par de personas que les miraban como desafiándolos a subir de nuevo. Al parecer, y contrario a la costumbre más antigua del orfanato, no hay que prestar atención a todos los chismes de pasillo.

Con un suspiro de satisfacción, Mello se estiró luego de un trabajo bien hecho, mientras Matt jugaba pinchando el espacio que quedaba entre sus dedos con el cuchillo de carne. Las cosas, por primera vez en días, estaban bastante bien, y tanto el rubio como el pelirrojo pensaban que se merecían ese momento de descanso.

-oigan chicos…

Mello alzó la vista, encontrándose con su carta de extorsión: Linda. Matt, mientras tanto, continuó con su peligroso juego. Al fin había encontrado algo casi tan desafiante como sus videojuegos.

-…ahora volvemos a pelear por el escaño, ¿cierto?- preguntó, insegura. Después de todo, las cosas habían estado bastante revueltas en ese último tiempo.

-¿… eres más idiota de lo que pareces? Claro que sí.- el rubio volvió la vista al techo, mientras la chica rodaba los ojos.

-bueno, supongo que es el fin de la tregua, entonces.

-ding, ding, ding. Acertaste. ¿Y qué, quieres que te dé un premio?- Linda ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Casi podía decir que le agradaba más el Mello deprimido que el alegre.

-sigues siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre.- dijo, cruzándose de brazos. –la próxima vez que vengas llorando, te ignoraré.

-¡yo nunca he llorado…!- iba a decir el rubio, pero Matt erró el golpe con su cuchillo y lanzó un grito.

-ah, mierda.- musitó, mientras Mello resoplaba enfadado.

-eso te pasa por imbécil.

-que amable…- dijo el pelirrojo, presionándose la herida.

Linda carraspeó, por lo que ambos chicos volvieron a prestarle atención. –vaya sí que se gustan, si el mundo desaparece mientras hablan…

-cierra la boca.- dijeron al unísono, mientras la chica se reía.

-bueno, los dejo con sus melosidades. Mañana volvemos a estar uno contra otro, así que más les vale no tener problemas en mi ausencia.- dicho esto, se alejó hacia la mesa que ocupaba con su recuperado grupo de amigos, mientras Matt renegaba con la cabeza y Mello le gritaba algo como "¡ni que fueras mi madre!".

_Misión cumplida…_

-oye Matt… ¿has visto a Near?

El pelirrojo renegó con la cabeza, algo molesto. Lo que menos le apetecía era hablar sobre uno de los temas espinosos que aún les quedaban por resolver. Por ese día, mientras caminaban por el pasillo hacia su habitación ("nuestra habitación", no pudo evitar pensar con mirada embobada) se dedicaría a disfrutar de la poca y nada privacidad que tenían, ignorando incluso los emocionados chillidos y los gritos de terror que provenían de un armario cercano.

* * *

_...XD_

_en lo personal, amo el final_

_bueno, ahora viene mi parte favorita de la vida y sus sucursales cercanas y lejanas de todo el universo... _

_REVIEWS!_

_**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**_

frankienogemini

Hola!

bueno, dos reviews, dos respuestas en una ^^

jaja, sí ya noté que amas a BB tanto como yo amo a Mello :D

en serio me gustaría conversar sobre nuestra (in)sana obsesión, o sea, Death Note es amor XD

bueno, aún no sé lo de si es gmail u otra cosa, porfa dime ^^

ah sí, los golpes son mi especialidad XD siempre me gusta meter una buena o graciosamente ridícula pelea al medio de todo

guau! es como yo con los doujinshis y el chap 59... que es la primera y poco publicitada aparición de Mello en el manga :D

y sí, sería chistoso conversar :P

MikamixBB? no se me habría ocurridoXD

es tan raro y tan perturbadoramente atrayente como el MattxLight... o_______o

jajaj en este chap a Near no lo dejo muy bien parado... y ahora se viene la batalla campal buajajaja!

... :D

seh, en doce horas lo hizo :P y ni se despeinó! XD

(bueno... de hecho sí, pero no viene al caso...)

kukuku, bueno, te dejo con tus frascos de mermelada y yo me voy con mis chocolates :B

que andes bien y gracias

Adieu!

Luna Ultravioleta

Hola!

ohh sí... me encanta que haga idioteces con alcohol en la sangre o sin el XD

ahh sobre eso de Near se verá más adelante ;)

ya está todo fríamente calculado buajajaja! XD

seh, yo siempre vi a Mello como un niño (incluso en las partes más crudas del manga... o___o), y mejor lo dejo hasta ahí porque o sino me pongo a hablar acerca de la psicología del personaje y mis teorías al respecto, las cuales no es bueno saber XD

bueno, sobre lo que pasó a la mañana siguiente con Near, me gusta creer que se aprevechó de la confusión y se escabulló fuera, es algo que según yo suele hacer XD

y sobre sus merodeos... en otro fic leí que se acompaña con algún juguete, pero me pareció muy plagiador ponerlo acá :P

bueno, espero que te haya gustado la reconciliación, intenté dejarla neutra entre cursi y graciosa... creo que se fue para lo cursi, pero bueh XD

besoo también para ti :)

Adieu!

Lorena Malfoy

Hola!

jajaja ya somos dos, obligamos al que dio vuelta "la sangre del señor" a lamer el piso XD

ahh sí jajaja cantar himnos religiosos ebrio es un clásico

y sobre lo de "hay un punto en que las cosas estan tan jodidas que ya no pueden empeorar", eso es exactamente lo que pienso XD

bueno, espero que te haya gustado ^^

Adieu!

:)

Hola!

me encanta que te... ok, ya sabes lo que sigue... me pongo repetitiva a veces -.-

jajajaj yo me imagino la cara de Near cuando lo hizo... jajaj

bueno, estás cordialmente invitada a unirte a uno de los grupos de fangirls que se hacen presentes en este chap! yo estoy por ahí en el de Mello XD

buajajajaja! resistirse es inútil...UNETE AL LADO YAOI XD

seh, la chica se esfuerza pero las cosas no le salen muy bien de terapeuta de revista XD

bueno, gracias ^^

y un besoo y piropos del universo y sus sucursales :P

Adieu!

PD: en serio? no sabía lo de los reviews...

Kika Us-Chan

Hola!

gracias! ^^

jajajaj oh sí babe, esa es mi parte favorita, mira que confundir a MelloYellow con una mina... ok, no es tan difícil XD

(... que asco lo de Yellow -.-UU)

XD jajja lo siento pero no soy rubia :P (excepto cuando cumpla mi sueño frustrado de hacer un cosplay de Mello y correr por un supermercado grabando las reacciones de la gente... ok)

uuf! yo apenas me la puedo con mis hermanos, y ahora Linda tiene TRES... en serio, me daría un tiro XD

lo que pasa es que Matt es como la mascotita de Mello XD pero necesitaba que cambiara un poco... a lo menos por un rato XD

oye, eso es sexyXD eso del dominante dominado... es como "mmmm" XD

bueno, muchisisisimas gracias y espero que este haya salido bueno :)

Adieu!

Tu fan!^/////^

Hola!

wow! mi fan! :D

graaacias ^^

jajaja es el efecto fanfiction XD yo siempre me quedo mínimo hasta las cuatro... incluso en horas de colegio, por lo que te imaginarás como van mis notas XD

a Near no lo mato, lo necesito vivo (BUAJAJA! XD) pero lo de la tortura es conversable :P

no mueras! voy a mandar a Matty para que te reviva! XD

bueno, que andes bien

Adieu!

Mitsuko Aburame

Hola!

XD muchisimas gracias!

por experiencia personal, sé que usualmente uno evita los longfics, pero espero que te haya gustado como va hasta ahora ^^

...es como mi bebé XD

XD no siempre humillo a Matt! (bueno, la mayoría de las veces XD) pero en lo personal, prefiero humillar a Mello para que el pelirrojo lo consuele ^^

bueno, en este chap estuve a punto de hacerlo llorar, pero no me salió -.-

no mueras! Matty te salva! XD y la rubia buena también ;)

XD sí, Near es como algo maligno en este fic, debo confesarlo... ojala que no te haya desagradado el trato que le di a Near en este chap ^^U

beeso para ti

Adieu!

Crosing

Hola!

gracias, me alegro que te guste :)

bueno, ya está... ni la mitad de cursi de lo que me esperaba de mi, pero el caso es que ahí está ^^U

bueno, ojala que este megachapse te haya hecho corto, en serio es muy largo

(es que meter doce horas en un chap no es cosa fácil XD)

bueno, salute

Adieu!

darklover71

Hola!

uy, gracias :)

espero no haberte dejado en ascuas :P y que el chap te haya gustado

bueno, que andes muy bien

Adieu!

kmitsuki

Hola!

wow, muchísimas gracias :)

bueno, Mello borracho le dá sazón a la vida, por lo menos yo siento eso XD

bueno, no tengo problemas en agregar a nadie, pero si me dieras tu mail sería más fácil XD

y no, Linda no se queda con Near, eso lo doy firmado XD

...pero un accidente sería bastante gracioso XD

(como que puse muchos XD...)

bueno, muchas gracias por el review

Adieu!

Yackie

Hola!

gracias :)

espero que este chap haya sido de tu agrado también :D

MxM+alcohol=risa segura XD en serio siempre me gusta tratar el tema de la borrachera, aunque sea de paso ^^

bueno, si te metes todos los días no te prometo actualizar para entonces, las cosas se me complican XD pero hago lo posible ^^

bueno, que andes bien

Adieu!

PD: tranquiii! ya voy, ya voy!

_**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**_

...:D

espero que les haya gustado y cosas locas y volás :)

lo siento mucho, me he divertido un montón escribiendo esta locura y conversando con uds, pero esto ya está por acabar TT_TT

pero bueno, no es bueno lamentarse por lo que aún no pasa :)

PRÓXIMAMENTE: 14. Ahora es personal

ya saben, muchos CHAN y boicoteos entre listas!

jajaja que anden bien y nos vemos

Adieu!


	14. Ahora es Personal

_Hola!_

_finalmente... ha llegado :B_

_no me odien, por favor! todo es culpa de mi colegio! u.u_

_bueno, de lleno a lo que nos convoca, este chap no requiere aclaraciones... o a lo más una_

_**Ají:** fruto rojo o verde que es muy picante y se utiliza en la elaboración de salsas como el pebre y la salsa tabasco. También conocido como chile, para las amigas/os extranjeros :)_

_ahh, sí... es algo cursi -.- algo que en lo personal me molesta bastante... pero espero que les guste a pesar de ello_

_AHH sí, se me olvidaba... en este chap, además está de vuelta un viejo y casi olvidado amigo: EL SHONEN-AI XD (aunque sea poco... en el próximo habrá más :D)  
_

_y bueno..._

_**DISC: **...¡¿por qué?! TT__TT quiero que sean míos! :( pero bueno... ni Mello ni Matt me pertenecen, ni Death Note (¡¿creen que los habría matado de ser así?!) ni ninguna referencia... Dedos tampoco me pertenece XD. Y ya saben, Takeshi Obata y Tsgumi Ohba (nunca me acuerdo de él :D), nuestro dios Kira y Chuck Norris_

_y ahora sí que sí... fic!  
_

**

* * *

14. Ahora es personal**

No se lo quería creer, pero los conocidos aporreos en la puerta eran prueba más que suficiente. Le miró, inseguro, pero este le correspondió con su sonrisita de suficiencia: era obvio que creía al menos saber lo que hacía.

Pero ese no era su caso. Él no confiaba para nada en aquel grupo, y sobre todo, no confiaba en que les quedase algo de integridad física luego de aquel plan desesperado, sobre todo considerando lo pendientes que aquellas estarían de todos sus movimientos.

Si en algún momento anterior su… llamémosle relación extra-amistosa, se halló en peligro de ser sacada a la luz por la fuerza, no era nada comparado con aquella masa humana que se acercaba con decisión implacable hacia ellos.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

-Matt…

El aludido hizo un ruido indefinido para indicar que le escuchaba, pero aún no estaba lo suficientemente despierto. Así que Mello lo volvió a intentar.

-Matt…- se removió ligeramente, pero el pelirrojo no daba señales de reaccionar además de los ligeros ruidos.

-¿…ah?- balbuceó al fin, pero inmediatamente después se respiración se hizo de nuevo tranquila y pacífica, indicando que estaba durmiendo una vez más.

-¡sranje Matt! ¡Despierta de una puta vez!

Abrió los ojos perezosamente, y algo molesto. Después de todo, era la primera vez que dormía bien en días. Sin embargo, sabía que Mello no le dejaría en paz hasta que le prestara atención, por lo que se obligó a permanecer conciente.

-¿…que quieres, Mello?

-no soy peluche de nadie.

Parpadeó confundido un par de veces, hasta que notó lo que el rubio quería decir. Porque, literalmente, se aferraba como si se le fuera la vida a su ahora recuperado compañero de habitación, y a juzgar por el tono de voz estrangulado del chico le estaba cortando la respiración.

-ah, lo siento.- se desperezó. Una vez despierto, le era casi imposible volver a dormir.

Finalmente, pasó un brazo por encima del rubio para tomar el reloj y ver qué hora era, y al mirar los números fosforescentes dio un suspiro cansado. Eran las cuatro de la mañana.

-estarás contento rubio escandaloso, ahora voy a tener que…- se volvió hacia el chico, pero notó que Mello ya estaba profundamente dormido.

No pudo evitar sonreír levemente. Por más molesto que fuera y más rabias que le hiciera pasar, todo valía la pena si tenía el derecho exclusivo de dormir a su lado. Sin poder evitar caer en tales melosidades, le besó levemente, provocando que balbuceara algo en sueños. Definitivamente, el hecho de ver a Mello tranquilo era algo que pocos tendrían el privilegio de observar.

Se sobresaltó, ya que el rubio se removió y se acomodó contra él, como si quisiera aprovechar al máximo su cercanía. Y así, esperando no apretarle demasiado al dormirse una vez más, le rodeó con sus brazos, pensando al mismo tiempo que el mejor remedio contra el insomnio y la ansiedad era tener a Mello a su lado.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

El candidato a la presidencia por la lista M se desperezó, consiguiendo que a su pelirrojo compañero se le desacomodaran los goggles. Sin embargo, ni siquiera con eso Matt despertó, antes al contrario, se podría decir que después de esto se durmió aún más profundamente.

Mello se incorporó en la cama, rascándose la cabeza como si no tuviese una clara idea de lo que hacía allí. Pero al ver el póster de Nirvana y los cerros de camisetas ralladas sucias, recordó inmediatamente el cómo y el cuándo había llegado hasta esa habitación que, a todas luces, no era la que le habían asignado a su llegada al orfanato.

Miró el bulto de cabellos rojos que respondía al nombre de Matt, pero este seguía con los ojos cómodamente cerrados. Se levantó finalmente, y mientras pensaba algo como "maldito pelirrojo haragán" comenzó su búsqueda de los chocolates que, si no se equivocaba, estaban en el armario de la habitación. Y cuando hubo desgarrado sin compasión la envoltura de una de las barras de dulce e inauguró oficialmente el día con la primera mordida, lanzó una segunda barra hacia la cabeza de su dormido acompañante, logrando despertarlo con un quejido.

-… ¿Qué?- balbuceó con voz apagada.

-arriba, si no quieres que te eche la caja encima.- replicó el rubio, mientras daba una segunda mordida.

-… ¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar, pero en ese momento sintió una verdadera lluvia de proyectiles contra su cabeza, por lo que supo que Mello había cumplido su amenaza.- ¡bien, bien! ¡Ya me levanto!

Sin embargo, al intentar incorporarse con los ojos entrecerrados, sintió que "alguien" se sentaba a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y rodeaba su cuello con los brazos, e inmediatamente después sintió unos labios con sabor a chocolate contra los suyos, por lo que abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Mello… ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó, sobresaltado. El aludido sencillamente le sonrió de esa forma tan suya.

-es lo menos que me merezco por ser tan comprensivo y perdonar todas tus idioteces.- dijo, antes de volver a insistir. Luego de unos segundos de vacilación y con un filosófico encogimiento de hombros, Matt le respondió con toda su alma, rodeando al chico con sus brazos y ladeando levemente la cabeza, mientras sentía esa olvidada sensación de vértigo y como su corazón se aceleraba hasta niveles insospechados, casi reprochándole el hecho de no haberle entregado emociones en ese último tiempo.

-¿y qué hay de mí? Me merezco algo también…- le sonrió, mientras Mello le sacaba los goggles y se los ponía sobre la frente.

-todavía no me deshago de la keta.- dijo, con una leve risa. Sin embargo, Matt se enderezó al momento y se cruzó de brazos. -¿…qué?

-¿es que a caso eres experto en arruinar los momentos?- se quejó el pelirrojo. Mello suspiró.

-¡por favor, no puedes ofenderte por eso!- Matt resopló enfadado, mientras el rubio giraba los ojos. –bien, bien. Lo siento. ¡Pero era sólo una broma!

El pelirrojo permaneció unos momentos más mirando hacia el vacío, pero luego giró el rostro hacia Mello. Suspiró, para luego tomar una de las barras de chocolate que estaban repartidas en la cama y darle una mordida.

-de acuerdo. Pero bota eso en el baño, ¿quieres? En serio no quiero volver a saber sobre la ketamina.

-si supieras al precio que lo compré…- musitó el rubio, pensando seguramente en cuantos chocolates habría podido comprar con eso.

Sin embargo, se distrajo al ver que Matt había partido un pedazo de chocolate demasiado grande para su boca, por lo que un gran pedazo quedaba fuera. Así que, con una sonrisa y sabiendo exactamente la tremenda conmoción que probablemente le causaría al pelirrojo, procedió a partir el caramelo con sus dientes, ante la mirada atónita de Matt, quien sentía cómo la sangre fluía rauda a sus mejillas.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

En el comedor hubo un gran alboroto al llegar la lista M, por más que el club de fans aún no se hubiese presentado. Como en los buenos primeros días, Mello saludó entusiastamente a su público, mientras Matt agitaba con timidez la mano y sonreía ligeramente a todo el mundo. Ambos se sentaron en su mesa preferida, la cual estaba vacía gracias a un sonriente grupo de admiradores, los cuales les sonreían con la esperanza de ser recompensados de alguna forma. Ante eso, el rubio hizo un avión de papel con una servilleta y se los arrojó, desencadenando tal pelea entre los fans que, ante una mirada suplicante de Matt, se vio obligado a hacer otro para cesar las hostilidades.

- realmente no recordaba que la gente estuviese tan… entusiasmada con las listas.- murmuró Mello, observando cómo el barullo se alejaba cuando dos afortunados lograron hacerse con el premio y se fueron corriendo. El pelirrojo observó con preocupación a los fanáticos antes de replicar.

-creo que es el encierro… la gente se pone ociosa cuando no hay mucho que hacer, y pasan cosas como aquella.- se acomodó los goggles sobre los ojos, mientras el rubio mordía su chocolate con el seño fruncido. –es preocupante… esa gente no nos va a dejar tranquilos.

Mello se volvió hacia él, su cara reflejando la preocupación del chico. -¿insinúas que…?

Sin embargo, no hubo mucho tiempo para especulaciones sobre su probable escasez de privacidad, ya que en ese preciso instante se oyó un pesado aporrear en la puerta, seguido de varios chillidos emocionados. Matt puso cara de pánico, mientras el rubio retiraba la barra de chocolate, que se proponía a morder una vez más, de su boca. El club de fans ya estaba allí.

-Mello, vamos.- dijo Matt, tomando al rubio del brazo para obligarle a levantarse. Este lo hizo sin cuestionar, ya que realmente no quería vérselas con aquel problemático grupo.

Los murmullos se hicieron oír en el comedor, mientras los dos chicos se apresuraban a la puerta lateral. Sin embargo, cuando el pelirrojo finalmente abrió la puerta, se vio obligado a retroceder, ya que un pequeño y albino muchacho, con la camisa semiabierta y el algodonoso cabello despeinado, además de unas oscuras ojeras bajo los ojos, entró precipitadamente al comedor, aferrándose a su camiseta a rallas con verdadero pánico.

-¿…Near?- preguntó Mello, dudando que aquel pequeño y asustado ente pudiese ser el antaño frío y calculador número uno.

-…chicas…muchas, muchas chicas…- musitó el albino, mientras Matt intentaba desasirse del firme apretón.

El rubio le tomó de los hombros y lo llevó a una mesa cercana, mientras el pelirrojo mantenía las distancias con una mirada de reprobación. Maldito albino de mierda, siempre lograba llevarse a Mello de alguna forma.

-oye blanquito…- comenzó el rubio, mirando hacia los opacos y hundidos ojos del chico, pero este parecía entre inconciente y en trance, sobre todo cuando comenzó a balancearse ligeramente hacia delante y atrás.

-en ese armario… cosas que tú no te imaginas…y chicas, muchas, muchas chicas…

-Mello, no podemos hacer nada de momento, vámonos de aquí antes de que esas chicas nos cierren las salidas…- Matt intentó llevarse al rubio de allí, pero este le dirigió una mirada de advertencia antes de volverse nuevamente hacia Near.

-…mejor ve y come algo.- musitó levemente, dándole al traumatizado chico unas palmadas en la cabeza con aire paternal. Sin embargo, esto provocó que el albino redoblara la velocidad de sus murmullos mientras se encogía progresivamente contra la silla.

-…y los gritos, los chillidos… chicas, muchas, muchas chicas…

El rubio se enderezó, y miró a Matt con una cara que decía a todas luces "que remedio". Este volvió a abrir la puerta, y mirando con preocupación hacia el pasillo, ambos corrieron de vuelta a la habitación del pelirrojo, mientras a sus espaldas muchos chicos los imitaban y decidían terminar sus desayunos en la comodidad y seguridad de sus habitaciones.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

-oye, ¿en serio quieres hacer esto?- dijo Matt, mirando los pasillos con cautela. –es decir, ya viste lo que le hicieron al albino… ¡no me quiero imaginar qué harían contigo!

-relájate. Sé defenderme solo.- dijo Mello con cansancio, caminando a paso normal junto al nervioso pelirrojo. –y sí, estoy seguro. ¿Tienes alguna idea de hace cuánto no me he dado un baño como dios manda?

-aún así, te estaré esperando afuera. No quiero que ninguna de esas psicópatas se acerque a ti mientras te duchas.- el rubio rodó los ojos, pero sonrió.

-al fin tengo a mi guardaespaldas de vuelta.- dijo, para luego quitarle los goggles como por cuarta vez ese día.

-oye, ¿por qué tanto interés por mis goggles?- dijo Matt, algo molesto. Mello se los puso sobre los ojos antes de responder.

-es que cierto bastardo nunca me dijo que tenía lentes de visión nocturna… ¡cuánto podríamos haber hecho sufrir a Roger con esto! ¡Imagínate cuántos planes habríamos puesto en marcha antes de dormir!

-no son lentes de visión nocturna. ¿De dónde sacas esas cosas?- replicó a su vez el pelirrojo, recuperándolos de un tirón. Mello le miró con los ojos entronados.

-no mientas, lo comprobé.

-es imposible, es decir, sabría si mis goggles tienen visión nocturna, ¿no crees?

-quizá nunca desarrollaste todo su potencial- dijo el rubio distraídamente, encogiéndose de hombros. Matt rodó los ojos, mientras devolvía sus goggles al lugar que les correspondía.

Ya casi habían llegado al baño, por lo que Matt se adelantó y asomó su cabeza por el pasillo. Sin moros en la costa. Por su parte, Mello siguió caminando como si nada, entrando al baño sin preocuparse si había alguna acosadora maníaca dentro o no, a diferencia del pelirrojo, quien se dedicó a revisar uno a uno los cubículos y las duchas antes de dar el visto bueno. El rubio rodó los ojos una vez más, antes de dejar sus cosas en un rincón. En ese momento, se volvió hacia Matt con las cejas alzadas, ante lo que este le devolvió una mirada de confusión.

-no me desvestiré frente a ti, si es eso lo que esperas.- dijo, cruzándose de brazos. El pelirrojo dudó un momento, pero luego se volvió y caminó por el espacio restante de los baños hasta que oyó el agua de la ducha cayendo y el sonido de la puerta de metal cerrándose. En ese momento, sin embargo, pensó en la horrorosa posibilidad de que algún lugar de las duchas hubiese quedado sin revisar, por lo que volvió hacia allí y decidió montar guardia hasta que el rubio hubiese terminado.

Así que, mientras todo se llenaba de vapor, se sentó contra las baldosas, ignorando la humedad de su cabello y el hecho de que sus goggles se empañaran. Finalmente, optó por subirlos hacia su frente. Miró a su alrededor, sin notar nada sospechoso, por lo que dejó divagar a su mente por su cuenta…

Se sobresaltó, sin embargo, cuando notó lo que había comenzado a pensar. Porque era un pensamiento del tipo que había bloqueado al completo en las semanas en las que él y Mello no se habían hablado, pero ahora, luego de tantos besos y caricias, esas inoportunas imágenes mentales volvían a aparecer.

Tragó saliva, intentado ignorarlas, pero los leves suspiros que el rubio emitía mientras se bañaba no le ayudaban en lo más mínimo a concentrarse. Y una y otra vez sus ojos se volvían hacia la cerrada puerta de las duchas, pensando en que probablemente en aquel momento se estaría lavando esa rubia melena suya, la espuma escurriendo como si tuviera vida propia… ¡que ganas de ser esa espuma, maldita sea!

-Matt…- el hecho de que le llamara por su nombre hizo que sus hormonas se alborotaran aún más.- sé que estás allí afuera maldito pervertido, así que aprovecha y pásame esa toalla de allí, que no saldré hasta tener algo encima.

-b…bien…- tartamudeó el pelirrojo, levantándose de su sentada posición y caminando con cuidado hacia la dichosa toalla… malditos objetos suertudos. ¡Que incluso una tela de algodón y un poco de jabón tuviesen mayor acceso al chico que él! Ignorando los curiosos caminos que su mente iba tomando, apresuró el paso, mirando la toalla como si fuese su peor enemigo.

-¿…qué pasa ahora? ¿Que no la encuentras?- dijo el rubio, enojado por la tardanza y asomando la cabeza hacia fuera del cubículo. Sin embargo, se encontró cara a cara con el pelirrojo, quien le miró como quien contempla un fantasma.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el cual Mello comenzó a incomodarse. Realmente necesitaba esa toalla, ya que si así reaccionada Matt al ver sólo su cabeza mojada, no quería saber qué pasaría si salía a buscar algo que ponerse por sí mismo. Y además, esos desgraciados ojos verdes le observaban directamente, por lo que sintió un estremecimiento que nada tenía que ver con el frío de la habitación. Finalmente, cortó por lo sano, escondiendo la cabeza nuevamente en la ducha y sacando sólo su mano, agitándola cada cierto rato para hacerle saber que quería su maldita toalla.

Enrojeciendo a cada paso, Matt se acercó a la mano, intentando imaginársela como una especie de "Dedos" de los Locos Adams, y no como la mano del rubio que en ese momento se tomaba un baño en su imaginación. Finalmente, los dedos de Mello rozaron la tela, por lo que de un tirón se la arrancó al pelirrojo de las manos y se envolvió la cintura con ella, pensando que al menos estaba a salvo del acoso por parte de Matt de momento.

-¡voy a salir!- anunció, pensando que el pelirrojo captaría la indirecta… lo cual no hizo. Ya que cuando el rubio abrió la puerta de la ducha, notó que Matt estaba en exactamente la misma posición en la que le había visto la última vez, excepto que esta vez estaba algo más cerca.

Se miraron unos segundos, mientras en la cara del pelirrojo no se distinguía si el rojo más intenso pertenecía a su cabello o a sus mejillas. Mello, por su parte, se limitó a sujetar la toalla con todas sus fuerzas, mientras contemplaba con la boca entreabierta el espectáculo de colores que se hacía presente en el pelirrojo, sin notar que su propio rostro estaba ya bastante acalorado.

-Matt… vete. Ahora.- ordenó el rubio finalmente, apartando la vista y bastante abochornado, pero el pelirrojo hizo caso omiso. De hecho, en ese momento Mello notó algo extraño, ya que el chico agitó la cabeza como intentando despejarse, y al devolverle la mirada vio un algo en sus ojos, algo así como un brillo malévolo que sólo él tendría que tener el derecho de usar…

-mierda, Mello…- musitó renegando con la cabeza, antes de sujetarle con fuerza y buscar sus labios con desesperación, ante la mirada atónita del rubio.

Sin embargo, su resistencia tenía un límite, así que casi sin darse cuenta pasó un brazo por el cuello del pelirrojo y le atrajo hacia sí, mientras la otra mano seguía firme en su propósito de sujetar la toalla. Y esta tuvo que luchar bastante para mantener su puesto, ya que otra mano intentaba de vez en cuando apartarla de allí, mientras su dueño sentía su corazón bombeando como nunca, casi podría decirse que pidiéndole un poco más de adrenalina. Y sí que lo oyó, ya que casi inmediatamente Matt comenzó a besar ligeramente la garganta del rubio, quien por esta vez no intentó reprimir esos curiosos ruidos que intentaban salir sin parar de su boca.

Quizá era el excesivo tiempo en el que estuvieron separados, o quizá era alguna conjunción de los planetas que les hizo coincidir en sus tamañas explosiones hormonales, pero el caso es que pronto no sólo la negra ropa del rubio estuvo tirada a un lado, sino que además le acompañaba una camiseta a rallas blancas y negras y unos goggles arrojados al descuido que provocaron ecos en las baldosas del baño, combinándose con los gemidos de los dos adolescentes que en ese momento se apoyaban en una de las paredes de baldosa para poder besarse mejor.

Mello se estremeció al sentir las heladas baldosas contra su espalda, pero pronto Matt se ocupó en hacer que olvidara lo que se sentía el frío al lamer su clavícula, algo que jamás se le había ocurrido hacer antes, pero que en aquel momento le pareció una muy buena idea. Y así lo comprobó cuando finalmente logró que el rubio soltara la famosa tela de algodón y se aferrara a sus cabellos, balbuceando algo que casi se podría entender como un torrente de groserías mezclado y enredado. Pero mientras el pelirrojo deslizaba una mano por su cintura y llegaba al nudo de la toalla, un golpetazo en la puerta les hizo volver bruscamente a la realidad.

Apenas tuvieron unos segundos para enderezarse y adoptar una pose casual, a pesar de los cabellos enredados, las respiraciones agitadas y las ropas arrojadas al descuido, cuando unos pasos les indicaron que alguien se prestaba a hacer sus necesidades en el baño. Llevándose un dedo a los labios para indicar silencio y agradeciendo internamente que a ese alguien no le apeteciera tomarse una ducha, Mello tomó su camiseta negra, e ignorando el hecho que se le pegaba al cuerpo por no haberse preocupado del secado, la pasó rápidamente por sobre su cabeza, mientras Matt hacía lo propio con la suya. Su caso era levemente más complicado, ya que su camiseta había caído a un charco de agua por su descuido. Pero entonces, cuando finalmente sacó la cabeza por donde debía y no por una de las mangas como había sido su intención inicial, una toalla mojada le envolvió los ojos, impidiéndole ver nada por unos segundos… los suficientes como para que el rubio volviese a estar completamente vestido. Y cuando le dirigió una mirada confusa, Mello sencillamente le guiñó un ojo con descaro, con aquella cara de "soy irresistible, ya lo sé", para luego indicarle con la cabeza que lo mejor era una discreta retirada.

Y así, intentando no poner cara de idiota, no fuese que en los pasillos recelaran del hecho que ambos salían de un baño con las respiraciones agitadas y los cabellos mojados, Matt siguió al rubio hacia la puerta, hasta que este se detuvo frente a uno de los cubículos con el entrecejo fruncido. Notando su mirada, el pelirrojo se paró a su lado e intentó decir algo, hasta que Mello puso una mano en su boca. Y en ese momento notó qué era lo que el rubio intentaba captar, ya que unos leves ruidos venían desde el baño, algo así como un constante murmurar, parecido a una interminable oración del rosario. Con valentía, Mello se adelantó unos pasos y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con una pequeña figura que se encogía en el sanitario con cara de terror. Al mirar, Matt lanzó un gruñido. Porque quien había irrumpido en el baño justo en el momento crucial, era nada más y nada menos que Near.

-oye blanquito…- comenzó a decir Mello, pero fue interrumpido por un aumento en la intensidad de los murmullos.

-…y chicas, muchas, muchas chicas…

-Near…- intentó nuevamente el rubio, pero un nuevo torrente de espantados murmullos le cortó en seco.

Finalmente, con un suspiro resignado, se volvió y prosiguió su camino hacia la puerta, mientras Matt le echaba una mirada escéptica al aterrado albino, casi seguro que había ido hacia allá a propósito. Definitivamente, y después de todas las cosas que habían pasado por su culpa, estaba más que inclinado a dudar de la inocencia de Near.

-Matt, nos vamos.- le llamó Mello, por lo que el pelirrojo dejó de observar al chico para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

-espera Mello, yo voy primero. Si hay alguna acosadora…

-a la única acosadora a la que debería temerle es a ti.- interrumpió el rubio, logrando que Matt se sonrojara furiosamente. –así que vamos. Creo que ya va siendo hora del almuerzo.

-esta vez te aseguro que no oí que te quejaras.- replicó el pelirrojo, acomodándose los goggles algo resentido. –es decir, si tanto te gustó podemos ir a otro baño y…

-no gracias.- ahora le tocó a Mello sonrojarse, mientras Matt se sonreía con suficiencia. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había anotado un punto a su favor.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Si había algo que Mello podía agradecer de aquel día, era el hecho de que era completamente normal. No había nada que hacer, literalmente, por lo que él y Matt tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer lo que les viniera en gana. Y ahora, luego de un reparador almuerzo estilo México (tacos con salsas bastante fuertes, hay que decirlo) se dedicaban a mascar los ajíes sobrantes de las cocinas, apostando quién podría comer más de una sola vez.

-sé lo que quieres, Matt…- canturreó el rubio burlonamente, mientras tomaba un enorme vaso de agua. El pelirrojo, a su vez, le miró con mala cara.

-eso es hacer trampa.- se quejó, mientras el ardor comenzaba a subirle por la garganta. –no es justo. Ya vas a ver cuando sea tu turno…

-come y calla.- le interrumpió Mello, mientras una sonrisa retorcida asomaba en su rostro. No es que disfrutase con el sufrimiento ajeno, sino que disfrutaba con el sufrimiento de Matt.

-eres un maldito oxigenado y cruel.- dijo el pelirrojo en tono terminante, cruzándose de brazos y tragando con dificultad. Mello suspiró y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-sabes que lo digo en broma, tú eres el que siempre se toma lo que hablo en serio. Con lo que me conoces, ya no debería caer en mis trucos.- lo decía más que nada para cambiar el tema, y a pesar de notarlo perfectamente, Matt esbozó una sonrisa.

-eres un idiota.- dijo, mientras Mello apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro. Él, por su parte, dejó la suya sobre los rubios cabellos de su compañero.

-pero eso te gusta.- señaló hábilmente el rubio, y ambos soltaron una risita nerviosa. El incidente de las duchas flotaba en el aire, tal y como el olor a shampoo de manzanilla que despedía el cabello de Mello.

Permanecieron en silencio, observando el vacío y disfrutando de la mutua compañía… al menos hasta que el rubio levantó la cabeza con brusquedad, frunciendo el entrecejo. Se levantó, ante la mirada extrañada de Matt, y caminó hacia la mesita de noche, observando con curiosidad cierto objeto que reposaba sobre esta. Hubo una pausa.

-¿…coleccionas basura?- preguntó Mello, sin voltearse. El pelirrojo renegó con la cabeza, pero notó que no le vería, por lo que optó por responder.

-no, ¿por qué…?

-entonces, ¿qué mierda hace esto aún aquí?- el rubio volteó, con una consola de videojuegos que tenía una capa de polvo sobre la pantalla. Matt tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar: tan habituado estaba a verla sobre su mesita de noche. Pero cuando notó que Mello observaba el basurero con mirada peligrosa, se levantó con la respiración agitada y mirada de conmoción.

-¡alto Mello, no hagas algo precipitado…!- se adelantó con rapidez y la mano extendida, pero el rubio alzó el brazo para dejarla fuera de su alcance.

-¡no puedo creer que aún tengas esta cosa inútil en tu habitación! ¡Es patético… no, es enfermizo!

-¡no es enfermizo…! ¿Qué harías si tus barras de chocolate caducaran? ¿Las botarías todas a la basura de una sola vez?- Matt ya estaba casi suplicando, levantando el brazo en toda su longitud, pero Mello puso el aparato tras su espalda.

-¡sí lo haría, es comida vencida idiota…! No… Matt, no hagas eso…- intentó retroceder, pero el pelirrojo le tomó de la cintura impidiendo su huída, mientras clavaba sus ojos verdes y brillantes en los del rubio, rogándole. Mello giró el rostro, pero Matt puso una mano en su mejilla y le obligó a mirar. El rubio sintió su pulso acelerarse y sus mejillas encenderse, mientras el chico de los goggles se acercaba lentamente…

-¿me la devuelves?- murmuró sobre sus labios, rozándolos ligeramente. Mello intentó decir que no, pero su brazo actuó por sí solo, y el pelirrojo, triunfante, la tomó de su mano. Inmediatamente después se retiró hacia atrás, sabiendo que su estrategia se iría a la mierda si permanecía más de diez segundos abrazando al rubio de esa forma.

Mello agitó la cabeza para despejarse, y su expresión relajada y distante se tornó en rabia intensa. –eres un kreten de mierda…

-y eso te gusta.- replicó sonriente. El rubio exhaló con brusquedad, y compuso una mueca de disgusto, por más que sus mejillas seguían de un fuerte color rojo.

Como cada vez que despertaba, desde que su consola había muerto, Matt intentó encenderla, pero tal y como los días precedentes sólo logró que la pantalla se iluminara con un uniforme resplandor blanco, e inmediatamente todo se volvió negro. Suspiró con tristeza, mirando por la ventana el lugar preciso en el que su querida máquina había llegado al fin de su vida, bajo el árbol del patio. Sin embargo, se sobresaltó al sentir una mano en su hombro, y aún más al voltear y ver a Mello a su lado, observando el mismo lugar que el pelirrojo con expresión compasiva.

-… si en algo no has cambiado, es que sigues igual de cursi.- comentó Matt, ganándose una mirada de odio y un golpe en el brazo.

-eres un imbécil.- musitó Mello, mientras el pelirrojo reía levemente.

-ya, ya. Deja los insultos, que comenzaré a creérmelos.

Permanecieron un momento más en silencio, hasta que el rubio se volvió con una mirada de extrañeza.

-Matt, ¿me prestas esa cosa un momento?- el aludido retrocedió, abrazándose a su querida e inútil PSP. –no seas imbécil. No la voy a dejar en la basura, lo juro.

-… ¿por Willy Wonka?

-sí, por Willy Wonka. Ahora dame eso.

Obediente, el pelirrojo avanzó con lentitud y le entregó su máquina. Mello la observó detenidamente, girándola entre sus dedos, la puso junto a su oído y la agitó, y para terminar su examen intentó encenderla, con los mismos resultados de Matt. La miró unos minutos, como considerando algo, y luego se volvió hacia el pelirrojo con expresión neutra.

-… ¿la has cargado últimamente?- preguntó. El de goggles se quedó estático y con la boca entreabierta. Desde que habían peleado, toda su rutina se vio alterada, incluida su sagrada costumbre de recargar la consola todas las noches…

Sin hablar ni cambiar su expresión, rebuscó en el cajón de la mesita de noche hasta hallar un cable largo y gris. Tomó la consola de manos del rubio, quien alzaba las cejas cada vez más, la conectó al dichoso cable y, aguantando la respiración, conectó este a su vez al enchufe de la pared. Accionó el botón de encendido y… oh milagro.

La fastidiosa musiquita de su juego favorito llenó el dormitorio con su ruido, pero en aquel momento a Matt le sonó al canto de mil ángeles. Miró a Mello con los ojos brillantes, mientras una sonrisa radiante aparecía lentamente en su rostro. Y sin más, se acercó y le abrazó con fuerza, ante la diversión del rubio.

-… ¿qué haría sin ti?- sollozó Matt en el hombro de un risueño Mello.

-dudo que sobrevivieras más un par de días, neumen pes (perro estúpido).- le abrazó a su vez, palmeando ligeramente su rojiza cabeza. –ahora deja los sentimentalismos y…

Matt, agradecido a más no poder, le acalló con un beso, abrazando al rubio como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Mello, sorprendido y divertido, comenzó a responderle, ladeando la cabeza y provocando que el pelirrojo se sobresaltara ligeramente al sentir su lengua irrumpiendo en su boca. Era una situación extraña, acostumbrado como estaba a tomar la iniciativa, pero aún así se adecuó sin problemas. Comenzó a disfrutar realmente de aquello, acariciando los fragantes y recién lavado cabellos del rubio.

Pero en aquel momento, justo cuando ya comenzaba a entender cómo funcionaba esa nueva forma de besar, dejándose llevar en vez de guiar, sintió que Mello se quejaba. No hizo caso en un principio, pero luego este comenzó a insistir y a empujarle, haciendo distancia entre sus cuerpos con sus brazos y separándose bruscamente. Matt le miró con resentimiento.

-oye, si no te gusta así no lo empieces…- comenzó a quejarse, hasta notar que el rubio hacía una mueca de asco intenso.

-¡…tu aliento, imbécil!- gritó, sacando la lengua y apretando los ojos.

-¿…mi qué?- en ese momento sintió un sabor amargo en la boca, y comprendió que el ají y las salsas picantes tenían ciertos efectos secundarios…

-¡ahh, sranje! ¡¿Cómo mierda se supone que me quite este sabor de la boca?! ¡Necesito un chocolate!- Matt se encogió en su sitio, algo avergonzado, pero Mello no reparó en aquello, sino que prosiguió con su monólogo. -¡agg, eso fue traumático! ¡¿Te suena la frase higiene dental, eh?!...

-oye, eso es hiriente…- musitó el pelirrojo, mirando hacia el suelo. Su tono lastimero llamó la atención del rubio, quien notó que había sido algo duro.

-ah… yo… este….- murmuró, mordiéndose el labio. Definitivamente se había dejado llevar, y no había comprendido el delicado estado en el que estaban las cosas entre ambos aún. –hm…oye, no estuvo mal al principio… Matt, no te enojes, lo siento.

El aludido alzó la cabeza, aún algo herido en su amor propio y murmuró. –no es tu culpa, tendría que haberlo notado…

Sin embargo, no pudo hablar más, ya que Mello le tomó del cuello de su camiseta y obligó a que sus labios se encontraran por breves segundos. Luego le miró con los ojos entronados.

-no empieces con eso de nuevo.- el pelirrojo le observó sin comprender, probablemente por lo extraño de la expresión del rubio: los ojos demasiado brillantes y los labios apretados, como si estuviese… asustado. Eso fue demasiado.

-no seas idiota… no es tan grave. No estoy enojado, en serio no tengo nada que decirte.- le sonrió con simplicidad, mientras Mello relajaba la expresión. Al parecer, temía hablar de más y provocar otra pelea. –ahora ven aquí.

Se sentó en la cama, con la consola aún encendida entre sus manos y dando unas palmadas a su lado. El rubio se sentó sin queja, al parecer preocupado por algo. Se hizo el silencio, mientras Matt comenzaba una nueva partida y Mello fruncía el entrecejo cada vez más. Y pasaron los minutos, hasta que el pelirrojo, asustado por el repentino ensimismamiento de su compañero, perdió su última vida por octava vez. Finalmente, se volvió hacia el rubio, quien aún observaba el suelo con expresión reconcentrada.

-… ¿pasa algo?- preguntó con timidez. Mello negó con la cabeza distraídamente, aún serio y ceñudo. -¿…seguro? Te vez preocupado…

El rubio se limitó a repetir la acción, mientras alzaba su mano y la posicionaba frente a su boca. Acto seguido, y ante la extrañeza de Matt, echó el aliento e inspiró profundo, frunciendo aún más el entrecejo mientras lo hacía. Y de pronto, tan repentinamente que al pelirrojo se le cayó la consola de las manos, Mello se levantó con cara de determinación.

-eso fue un atentado terrorista.

La repentina declaración del rubio dejó a Matt, que se había agachado a recoger su consola, completamente pasmado. Desistiendo, se levantó y le observó con extrañeza.

-… ¿Qué dices?

Mello se volvió hacia él con brusquedad, su rostro delatando furia, tal y como cuando el pelirrojo no lograba seguir sus intrincados razonamientos. -¿Cómo que "qué", sranje? ¿Es que no lo ves?

-…no en realidad…

-eso fue un movimiento muy inteligente, además de muy bien planeado.- prosiguió Mello en tono conspirador. Matt le observó con la boca entreabierta, completamente perdido, pero el rubio le ignoró. -¡esto es una conspiración, sranje! ¡Alguien nos quiere quitar del medio poniéndonos uno contra el otro!

Tenía los ojos desorbitados y la respiración agitada: se veía realmente un poco demente. El pelirrojo se levantó y avanzó con lentitud, como temiendo provocar una reacción violenta.

-Mello, sé razonable… ¿quién comenzó eso de la apuesta en primer lugar…?

-no, tú sé razonable.- comenzó a pasearse de un lado para el otro, mirando meditabundo el suelo. –alguien que nos conoce comenzó esto, alguien que sabía que te retaría a comer ajíes, y aún más, que sabía que serías lo suficientemente idiota como para aceptar.

-Mello…- comenzó Matt, pero el rubio le interrumpió con otra revelación digna del Apocalipsis.

-¡no sólo eso! ¡También sabe que me gustan tus…!- vaciló, enrojeciendo violentamente, pero prosiguió con valor. Eso era más importante. -¡…es decir, que tú me besarías! ¡Todo encaja!

-no, no lo hace… ¿en serio te gusta?- el pelirrojo sintió que su autoestima subía un poco, pero Mello le dirigió una mirada de desdén.

-¡calla y escucha, esto es más importante que tus arrebatos hormonales! ¡Alguien nos conoce y bastante bien, y espera beneficiarse de nuestra salida!...- se detuvo, pensando algo demasiado contundente. –Esos bastardos de la lista L.- completó, entronando los ojos. –esa perra de Linda… "se acabó la tregua, ¿cierto?"- recitó, imitando el tono agudo de la castaña. A Matt, definitivamente, no le gustaba el cariz que estaban tomando las cosas, sobre todo al ver aparecer ese fulgor maligno en los ojos del rubio.

-Mello, por favor toma las cosas con calma… ¿por qué crees que Linda…?

-¡calla, iluso!- gritó finalmente, mirándole con el índice alzado para indicar silencio. -¡esto no se queda así! ¡Nadie, pero nadie, jamás me quitará a MI Matt…!

-… ¿tuyo?- preguntó el aludido, cada vez más confuso, pero el rubio ya tiraba de la manga de su camiseta gritando un "¡reunión de emergencia!".

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Linda frunció el entrecejo al notar que la puerta del armario del pasillo estaba cerrada con pestillo desde adentro. Le había tocado la penosa labor de limpiar el pasillo por ese día, y como si fuese poco que unos chicos imbéciles hubiesen comenzado una guerra de globos con pintura (con la consigna "¿Quién es mejor? ¿Lista M o Lista L?"), ahora se encontraba con que no podía sacar los implementos de aseo.

Intentó forzar la cerradura una vez más, pero obtuvo los mismos resultados que intentando abrirla normalmente. Comenzó a empujarla, giró la manilla a gran velocidad durante dos minutos para ver si aflojaba el cerrojo e incluso pateó la puerta con rabia, por más que estuviese convencida de que eso no le serviría.

Finalmente, se dejó resbalar con cansancio contra la pared hasta el suelo. ¿Cómo se suponía que limpiaría si no podía llegar a los trapos y el detergente? ¿Con sus ropas y escupiendo? Definitivamente reclamaría por ello al consejo de limpieza, o los que fueran que estuviesen a cargo de los implementos de aseo en el Wammi's durante la toma.

Pero justo antes de dar media vuelta e irse a despotricar contra medio mundo, escuchó un ruido curioso que provenía desde dentro del armario, como si se removiesen cajas de cartón. Vacilando apenas un segundo, pero inmediatamente vencida por la tentación del chismorreo, volvió sobre sus pasos y observó ceñuda la puerta cerrada, de donde volvió a salir esa sugerencia de sonido, acompañada por un sonido como de deslizamiento, como si alguien se arrastrase penosamente por el suelo y un par de rabiosos murmullos.

Y en ese momento, ideó un plan para forzar la cerradura, un plan que ya le había dado resultados una vez. Sacándose una de las horquillas del cabello e introduciéndola con cuidado en el agujero de la llave, comenzó a girarla lentamente, hasta oír un leve clic. Abrió la puerta de golpe, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, sobre todo al ver a cierto rubio subido a horcajadas sobre un muchacho pelirrojo y tomando el cuello de su camiseta para obligarle a alzar el rostro, ambos sobre un cerro de cajas de cartón aplastadas. Se hizo el silencio, mientras Linda observaba boquiabierta a los respetables miembros de la lista M.

Matt, a pesar de su vergonzosa posición, fue el primero en recuperarse del estupor. –qué hay, Linda. ¿Necesitas algo?

La castaña observó con los ojos abiertos de par en par la relajada sonrisa del pelirrojo, la cual vaciló visiblemente ante la cara de conmoción de la chica. Mello, por su parte, se puso en pie con celeridad, completamente sonrojado.

-¡no…es…lo…que…crees…!- dijo con lentitud, mirando a la chica con terror. -¡una discusión… sólo eso… una discusión normal y silvestre, nada del otro mundo!- titubeaba y alzaba la voz desmesuradamente, mientras Matt se levantaba con dificultad de entre las inestables cajas de cartón.

-en realidad no estábamos discutiendo exactamente…- comenzó a explicar, pero el rubio le cortó histéricamente.

-¡…y sea lo que sea que piensas, estás terriblemente mal…!

-Mello, cálmate… bueno, teníamos una idea sobre…

-¡…y ya verás la que te espera si comentas algo por ahí, jebena prasica, izdajalec in ogovaranje (maldita perra, traidora y chismosa)!...

-…bueno, tienes que admitir que da para pensar, es decir, nunca nos enteramos de quién está a cargo de las comidas…

-¡…lo de la bomba de papeles brillantes te va a parecer hasta piadoso si…!

-…yo le dije que era exagerado, pero insistió en hacer algo por si acaso…

-¡…una muerte lenta y dolorosa…!

-…yo creo que es culpa de Near…

-¡…no volverás a caminar…!

-…y las fans, es un problema más a…

-¡…sranje…!

-…mi consola…

-¡¡ya cállense!!- gritó Linda, estresada. Ambos chicos frenaron en seco sus explicaciones, algo ofendidos por la brusca interrupción. –bien, de acuerdo, no diré nada. Pero, por favor, hagan eso en su habitación…

-¡no hacíamos nada!- replicaron al unísono, Matt con cansancio y Mello gesticulando exageradamente.

-¡bueno, no hacían nada…!- resopló enfadada. ¡Y así le agradecían sus esforzados y abnegados servicios de terapeuta! -¡pero eso no quita que se encierren en el armario de las escobas! ¡Es de todos…!

-¡eso es mentira, maldita traidora!- gritó el rubio, apuntándola con un dedo acusador. La chica se sobresaltó ante el insulto. -¡este es nuestro cuartel general! ¡Vete, intrusa!

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Serás niño!- replicó a su vez la castaña. Matt, sencillamente, se limitaba a observar alternativamente a uno y a otro, mientras encendía su PSP. -¡esto es un maldito armario, oxigenado idiota!

-puede ser, pero aún así es mío.- se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda, mientras la chica se sentía arder de rabia.

-¡¿y no podrías buscarte otro lugar, uno lejos de mí de preferencia?! ¡Eres igual de insoportable que antes!

-sólo vete…

-¡te aseguro que no tendré compasión por tu odiosa persona de ahora en adelante!- le aseguró Linda, amenazante. -¡ya veremos cómo te va en el debate de hoy!

Mello se sobresaltó violentamente. ¿Habría un debate? Pero poco tiempo tuvo para intentar recordar cuándo habían dicho eso, ya que se oyó una ligera vocecilla que provenía de algún lugar cerca del piso.

-oigan…- el rubio y la castaña se volvieron apresuradamente hacia Matt, quien fruncía el entrecejo, sentado en el piso mientras presionaba a velocidad sobrehumana los botones de su PSP. –más bajo, me desconcentran…

-Matt, cierra la boca…- le interrumpió Linda, pero se sorprendió al ver la mirada de enojo que Mello le dirigía.

-¡no lo hagas callar!

-ah, ya veo… ¿defiendes a tu novio?- le espetó, logrando que el rubio se sonrojara una vez más. –si me lo preguntas, el hecho que te guste estar encerrado en un armario con él es bastante sospechoso, da para pensar…

-no lo molestes, Linda…- comenzó Matt entre dientes, bastante metido en su juego según parecía.

-¿tú también defiendes a tu no…?

-sí, eso hago. ¿Algún problema?- puso pausa en su videojuego, mirando desafiante a la sorprendida Linda.

-…no, para nada…- murmuró abstraída, completamente tomada por sorpresa. –yo… me voy…

Se volteó con lentitud, caminando hacia la salida sin demostrar emoción alguna en un principio, pero unos segundos después de perderla de vista se oyó un gritito emocionado desde el pasillo, que sonaba a "¡¿no son lindos?!". Mello le observó con las cejas alzadas.

-vaya, te luciste.- le sonrió ligeramente. –no se me habría ocurrido decir eso para sacárnosla de encima…

-no mentía. Eso somos, ¿cierto?- replicó el pelirrojo, volviendo su atención al juego.

El rubio bajó la vista, murmurando con timidez. –suena tan cursi…

Matt, por su parte, despegó la vista de la pantalla por un segundo, lo suficiente como para grabar en su memoria su expresión entre abochornada y sonriente, sin importarle realmente que perdiese una vida al hacerlo.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

-¿me explicas de nuevo por qué es esto?- preguntó Matt, mientras sujetaba de mejor manera la caja repleta de algún objeto misterioso y muy pesado.

-necesitamos otra guarida, el armario ya no es seguro…- miró por el recodo del pasillo, nervioso.

-¿al fin te tomas en serio lo de las acosadoras maníacas?- esperanzado, miró la espalda del rubio, pero este se limitó a continuar con su sigiloso avance.

-¿de qué sranje hablas? ¡Tenemos que cuidarnos de la lista L!- dicho esto, se detuvo frente a una puerta en particular.

El pelirrojo suspiró con cansancio. Definitivamente, jamás comprendería la profundidad del problema del club de fans, sobre todo si se distraía con tal facilidad con las pequeñeces y mezquindades de Linda. Sin embargo, cuando notó el lugar en donde estaban, se enderezó del todo, sorprendido.

-¿…aquí?- preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo. Mello le observó con extrañeza.

-sí… ¿dónde más?- replicó, abriendo la puerta de la habitación en desuso que, el día anterior, les había salvado de las fanáticas. –es perfecto, sólo lo conocemos tú y yo.

-… y las fans…- completó Matt, preocupado.

Ignorándole, el rubio entró y observó con desinterés el opresivo espacio, con las conocidas cajas apiladas a los lados, la cama polvorienta y la mesita de noche. El pelirrojo finalmente entró tras él, cerrando la puerta con cuidado para no hacer ruido ni llamar la atención en el pasillo. Mello se echó en la cama con un suspiro cansado, como si hubiese traído él la caja de los chocolates en vez de Matt, levantando una leve nube de polvo al hacerlo.

-yo que tú no haría eso.- comentó el pelirrojo, frotándose la espalda adolorida por cargar con los pesados caramelos. –este dormitorio debe estar lleno de arañas y otras cosas…

Ante eso, el rubio se levantó apresuradamente. El chico, probablemente, estaba en lo correcto. -¡sranje! ¡Matt, revisa todo esto!

Suspirando y resignándose a volver a tener dolor de espalda, se dirigió hacia la cama y levantó el colchón con fuerza, arrojándolo al piso. Inmediatamente después, oyó las exclamaciones políglotas de Mello, probablemente garabatos y expresiones de asco, al ver la verdadera comunidad de insectos que habitaban la mohosa cama.

-uh… es peor de lo que pensaba…- comentó, observando a las arañas corretear por el piso. –bueno, tendremos que ir a buscar insecticida. ¿Te ofreces, Mello?- se volvió, observando al aterrado rubio pegado a la pared contraria a la cama.

-que… asco…- musitó. Matt se adelantó hacia él y le rodeó con los brazos, sintiendo con cierta gracia su cuerpo estremecerse.

-sencillamente no los veas. Ve y trae el insecticida, así no tendremos más problemas…- dicho esto le dio un golpe a la pequeña araña que trepaba por el hombro del rubio, pensando que le aterraría si le hacía saber ese hecho. Le guió hacia la puerta y le dejó salir, y mientras oía los pasos de Mello perderse pasillo abajo hacia las bodegas, observó a los insectos correteando libremente por el piso de la habitación, pensando si no sería mejor salvar a un par para que el rubio se aferrase de esa forma a su persona otra vez.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Caminaba por el pasillo, aún estremeciéndose al recordar el espectáculo de los insectos en la cama. Seguramente, a partir de ahora, le haría revisar a Matt la cama de su habitación, así como el resto de los muebles que ocupaban.

Sin embargo, tan extraviado en sus pensamientos estaba que no notó una puerta abriéndose a su derecha, por lo que esta le golpeó en plena cara. Trastabillando hacia atrás por el golpe y palpándose la nariz, maldiciendo y esperando no estar sangrando, entronó los ojos y preparó su mejor mirada de odio para quienquiera que ocupase la habitación, mientras las latas de insecticida rodaban por el piso a su lado.

Sin embargo, relajó la expresión al ver un chico de algodonoso cabello blanco caminando con aire incorpóreo, como si no tuviese una clara idea de lo que hacía allí. Abrió los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa, ya que no recordaba haber visto a Near jamás en aquel estado de enajenado.

-… ¿blanquito?- preguntó, dudando que fuese capaz de escucharle, a juzgar por el nulo cambio en su expresión. Definitivamente pasaba algo extraño, ya que el chico había ido desde un estado de evidente histeria a algo que casi parecía ser efecto de alguna droga….

Y en ese momento halló la respuesta al dilema, ya que desde la habitación, que resultó ser la enfermería, salió una satisfecha Linda, leyendo la caja de unas tabletas tranquilizantes con interés creciente.

-oye tú, ¿qué le diste al desteñido?- la chica se sobresaltó al oír al rubio, pero compuso su mejor mueca de rabia para observarle.

-no te importa.- replicó, dispuesta a dar media vuelta y desaparecer. Sin embargo, cuando intentó tomar a Near de un brazo para llevárselo a la rastra (al parecer era incapaz de moverse por sí solo), Mello le tomó del otro brazo para obligar a la chica a escucharle.

-claro que me importa, si no lo hiciera no me desgastaría preguntando… ¿Qué mierda le hiciste?- preguntó finalmente, ya que el albino no daba muestras de sentir dolor mientras tironeaban de sus brazos en direcciones contrarias, si no que permaneció con la boca abierta y los ojos entrecerrados, inerme como un muñeco.

-le di un par de estas.- replicó la chica, agitando la caja de tranquilizantes.- es mi compañero de lista después de todo, y no podía planificar nada estando este idiota como estaba de alterado…

-¿un par?- replicó Mello, cuando la chica finalmente soltó al albino y este cayó apoyando su peso en él. -¿sólo un par?

Near balbuceó algo impreciso, para luego soltar una risita idiota mientras frotaba el rostro contra el brazo del rubio. Mello intentó desasirse, mientras Linda contaba con los dedos.

-hm… está bien, no fueron un par. Fueron más o menos… cinco.

-¡¿cinco?! ¿Te pagan por ser idiota? ¡Este enano está al borde de una sobredosis…!- el albino continuó abrazándose como un koala al brazo de Mello, quien dejó de debatirse para lanzarle una mirada de incredulidad a la castaña. Esta le miró de brazos cruzados, a la defensiva.

-estaba mal… ¡míralo ahora! ¡Se ve hasta feliz…!- se interrumpió al notar que Near forcejeaba con el rubio, intentando arrastrarlo hacia la enfermería balbuceando alguna cosa, mientras Mello tiraba a su vez de él para liberarse.

Entre ambos lograron que el albino soltara la presa, riendo de forma inexplicable. Linda, finalmente, tuvo que admitir que se le había pasado la mano con los tranquilizantes, pero mientras le mantuviesen controlado y fuera de la vista no habría nada de lo que preocuparse…

-¡¡oh miren eso!!- gritó el albino, alzando ambas manos y sobresaltándoles, Mello mirando hacia ambos lados del pasillo y medio esperando una avalancha de fans que intentasen llevárselos a un lugar sin determinar… -¡¡que gran cantidad de venas!!

El rubio y la castaña le miraron con los ojos entronados, mientras el albino observaba sus manos alzadas con interés creciente. Sin embargo, eso no fue todo, ya que en un momento tomó a Mello con fuerza de los hombros y puso su mano cerca de su cara.

-¿las ves? ¡Son miles!...- dicho esto, continuó balbuceando un par de frases ininteligibles e incluso intentó hacer que el rubio girara el rostro hacia él…

-¡izblijedio prekleto sranje (maldito desteñido de mierda)! ¡Déjame…!- le empujó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras el albino continuaba riendo como un idiota. Finalmente, aterrizó en los brazos de Linda, quien apenas podía con el peso de su cuerpo. Near la miró, con los ojos aún entronados.

-¿qué opinas? Parece que no quiere… ¿y tú que dices?- rió una vez más, mientras ni la chica ni el rubio tenían una idea de lo que quería decir. Pero, a todas luces, había un adolescente hormonal y reprimido en el interior de la fría carcasa del albino.

-bueno, es tú culpa.- dijo Mello luego de una pausa, frotándose el brazo que Near había estrujado. –te haces cargo, tengo cosas que hacer.

-¡…pero…!- comenzó Linda, pero el rubio sencillamente alzó el pulgar como dándole ánimos mientras le daba la espalda y recogía las latas de insecticida.

-nos vemos.- finalizó Mello, mientras la chica forcejeaba con el albino, que al parecer encontraba fascinante la madera de la puerta de la enfermería.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

-te tardaste…- comentó Matt, sentado contra la pared y jugando con su consola, cuando el rubio hizo su aparición con un resoplido de cansancio. -¿pasó algo?

-un par de experiencias bizarras, nada del otro mundo…- comentó, sin ganas de entrar en detalles acerca del albino y los tranquilizantes. –bien, ¿por dónde empezamos?

-yo creo que deberíamos matar a los que hay en el colchón… si es que queda alguno.- mientras hablaba, dejó la consola a un lado. -Creo que se escaparon, los grandes al menos…

-…lo que faltaba. –Dijo con desánimo el rubio- Ahora tendremos que buscar bichos asquerosos por toda la puta habitación.

-no te preocupes por eso, yo los aplasto si se te acercan mucho.- bromeó, ganándose una mirada de enojo por parte de Mello. -¿Qué? ¿A caso no quieres que lo haga?

-no, no… está bien.- se apresuró a añadir el rubio de mala gana. –sólo comienza a buscar.

Pasaron aproximadamente dos horas, abriendo cajas repletas de antiguos tesoros y objetos fascinantes: probablemente ahí se guardaban las cosas que confiscaban los profesores. Un par de veces Matt tuvo que aplastar algunas arañas de tamaño anormal, pero al resto sencillamente los mataban de una rociada.

Y cuando ya llevaban más de la mitad de los muebles revisados, el pelirrojo halló el tesoro confiscado más grande que un adolescente puede encontrar, ya que de una caja especialmente oculta y sellada sacó una revista que llamó inmediatamente su atención por la… sugerente fotografía de la portada. La abrió para echarle una ojeada al resto, quitándose los goggles de los ojos para apreciar el tesoro en su totalidad. Mello, alertado por la falta de actividad de su compañero de búsqueda, se volvió hacia él con expresión malhumorada.

-Matt, muévete maldita se… ¿qué es eso?- se aproximó unos pasos, pero inmediatamente después se detuvo en seco, ya que notó el reluciente título de la portada de la revista.

Playboy. La caja estaba repleta de viejos números de la revista playboy.

-oye Mello, esto es fascinante…-comentó Matt, leyendo uno de los números. -¿sabías que hay más de mil formas de tener sexo? Es como para no aburrirse…

El rubio suspiró con cansancio. Si había algo que el pelirrojo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas era leer, pero al parecer sólo hacía falta tener la motivación adecuada para impulsarlo a hacerlo.

-eres un maldito pervertido.- dijo finalmente, observando las revistas con los ojos entronados.

-por favor… cada uno ve en estas revistas lo que quiere ver… a veces hay artículos interesantes…- colocó el ejemplar que tenía en sus manos de lado para ver una fotografía tamaño grande, mientras Mello lanzaba un resoplido de escepticismo.

-sí, claro. Los artículos.- miró por sobre el hombro de su compañero, que estaba al parecer bastante interesado en una página en particular. -¿Cómo este?

-¿…eh? Ah, sí, sí claro. Justo como ese…

-nunca pensé que te gustara la lencería francesa, ¿sabes? ¿Quieres que te ordene un par?- le costaba admitirlo, pero el hecho de que el pelirrojo le prestase más atención a un par de fotografías le resultaba un poco molesto, por lo que decidió fastidiar un rato. Y por su parte, sólo en ese momento Matt notó que, efectivamente, la página en la que estaba la fotografía venía acompañada de un artículo sobre ropa interior femenina. –supongo que uno nunca deja de conocer a las personas…

-sólo cállate.- le espetó, cerrando la revista de golpe y arrojándola a la caja, mientras pensaba que probablemente los chicos solteros del Wammi's las comprarían por kilo. Por su parte, y evidentemente satisfecho, el rubio se sentó junto a Matt y apoyó todo su peso en él, mientras este aún mantenía los brazos cruzados y una mueca de disconformidad. Sin embargo, a su pesar, el resentimiento fue historia cuando Mello le obligó a girar el rostro para besarle.

-…no me sobornes con eso.- dijo finalmente, cuando el rubio halló procedente dejarle ir.

-no te hagas, eso te gusta.- replicó, acomodándose contra el pelirrojo una vez más. Este, por su parte, comenzó a juguetear con los claros cabellos de Mello.

-puede ser… pero aún así es bajo.- se interrumpió al notar que el rubio reía con burla, ante lo que le dirigió una mirada de resentimiento.

-bien, bien. No más sobornos. ¿Qué más quieres que deje de hacer? Es decir, además de las extorsiones y todo eso…

-no seas ridículo… no es que te lo esté imponiendo o algo…

Mello rodó los ojos y exhaló con fuerza ante de replicar. –de hecho, es eso precisamente.

-por favor, sé perfectamente bien que sólo me harás caso si te conviene hacerlo, pero si no es así me ignorarás.

-me alegra que eso esté claro…- replicó a su vez, comenzando a hartarse de la conversación. Sin embargo, se retractó inmediatamente al recordar que estaba intentando llevar las cosas de otra manera para evitar las peleas. –…no, quiero decir… ehh…

Matt le hico callar con una mano en su boca, por lo que le miró con rabia. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver que el pelirrojo sonreía, como si le hiciera gracia.

-si algo he aprendido estando a tu lado, que algunas veces es mejor no decir nada para no arruinar las cosas más de lo que están.- pronunció su sonrisa, mientras Mello bajaba la vista, algo avergonzado. –aún así, lo haces bien para ser primerizo.

-hm…- replicó el rubio, incapaz de decir nada más, ya que la mano del pelirrojo obstruía su boca.

-ah, lo siento.- Matt se apresuró a retirarla, pero el rubio no se quejó, sino que optó por guardar silencio.

Sin embargo su silencio no duró demasiado, ya que había algo que le incomodaba. Así que decidió preguntar con sutileza.

-¿…Matt?- comenzó, dudando. El aludido le miró directamente, por lo que el rubio apartó la vista. –pero entonces tú… ¿no te molestarás de nuevo?

-¿molestarme…?- en ese momento supo lo que Mello quería decirle, ya que algo de aquello le había dicho en la mañana. En verdad se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, pero Matt pensó que no era justo que se martirizara solo por ello, ya que ambos habían tenido en parte la culpa.

Le abrazó con fuerza, rozando su frente con los labios como si fuese un niño más pequeño, por lo que el rubio le miró con los ojos entronados otra vez. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo sólo se limitó a reír.

-no seas idiota, ya te dije que eso no volverá a pasar. Es decir, habrá discusiones, eso es obvio, pero tú eres más importante para mí que…

-ya, ya. Basta. Te estás poniendo realmente cursi.- dijo Mello, molesto para el ojo inexperto, pero el pelirrojo supo adivinar el alivio bajo ese seño fruncido.

-claro, como digas.- dijo finalmente, levantándose para abrir las ventanas ya que, después de todo el olor a insecticida aún permanecía con tenacidad en el ambiente. Sin embargo, repentinamente, Mello le tomó de su camiseta a rallas y le obligó a permanecer donde estaba. Y ante su mirada de sorpresa, el rubio retiró la vista hacia el suelo una vez más.

-no saques tu trasero de aquí.- dijo, en tono autoritario y apoyando con cuidado su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo.

Matt permaneció unos minutos en silencio, observando la rubia coronilla de su acompañante con renovada sorpresa. Sin embargo, sin necesidad de explicaciones vergonzosas, comprendió lo que Mello quería. Pasó un brazo por sus hombros, decidido a no hablar de más para no arruinar el momento.

-de acuerdo. No me moveré.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Pasaron las horas, pero los miembros de la lista M no se dieron por enterados, profundamente dormidos el uno contra el otro. Sin embargo, el tiempo pasaba a pesar de su inconsciencia, y mientras el sol declinaba y el día daba paso a la noche, la hora fatal se acercaba a pasos agigantados.

En el comedor las cosas estaban bastante alteradas, se preparó un improvisado escenario y se reacomodaron sillas y mesas, por lo que mientras la comunidad estudiantil comía el gran evento tendría lugar.

Linda, como siempre en el epicentro de la acción (o quizá el chismorreo), caminaba nerviosa de un lado a otro. La presidenciable era ella, eso lo tenía más que claro, pero había contado con que el albino Near la ayudaría a construir un buen discurso, tan emotivo como aquellos por lo que Mello era aclamado en los días de la directiva.

Pero las cosas eran un poco más complicadas.

Definitivamente, a su pesar, tenía que darle la razón al rubio. Los sedantes no sólo no habían tranquilizado los alterados nervios del albino, si no que le habían trastornado por completo. Y ahora que Near corría por entre las cuatro paredes del comedor sin ningún motivo, atrayendo las miradas de la multitud ahí reunida por sus gritos de "¿Quién se atreve contra mí? ¡Soy el maldito número uno, maldita sea!" se arrepentía profundamente de haberle dado esas… bueno, malditas pastillas.

Cuando se acercó a toda velocidad intentó detenerle una vez más, pero con los mismos resultados que las otras cinco veces que lo hizo. El chico prácticamente arrolló su brazo, mientras extendía los suyos como si fuesen alas y comenzaba a hacer el ruido de un motor. Perfecto, lo único que faltaba. Ahora Near fingía ser un avión.

Prácticamente echando chispas, prosiguió con su intento de memorizar el discurso y sus argumentos, pero pensaba que estos eran demasiado superficiales y que serían fácilmente destrozados por el sabelotodo de Mello, después de todo, era el segundo más inteligente de todo el orfanato. Nerviosa, comenzó a morderse las uñas, hábito que había abandonado hacía mucho pero que resurgía con toda su fuerza en aquel momento de ansiedad.

Sin embargo, un pensamiento repentino surgió de entre el millón de presagios funestos. Era perfectamente capaz de vencer a esa patrulla de alborotadores que se hacían llamar lista M, después de todo la inteligencia no lo es todo en esta vida. Podría ser que ellos tuviesen el cerebro para gobernar, pero no el carácter ni la empatía de una mujer. Y después de todo, ¡que mierda, ella también era inteligente! No en vano había sido admitida en aquella exigente institución.

Así que, con la frente en alto y con el ego aún más alto, comenzó a repasar lo que diría a su público. Después de todo, ella también tenía lo suyo, y era perfectamente capaz de vencer a los chicos en su propio juego. Y si perdía, lo haría con dignidad y luego de haber dado lo mejor de sí en la contienda.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

-…Matt…

-¿…hm…?

-¿…qué hora es?

-…ni idea…

-ah…

Mello se acomodó sobre el pecho del pelirrojo, ya que de alguna inexplicable marera habían terminado echados en el suelo. Abrió perezosamente los ojos, sintiendo al mismo tiempo los dedos de Matt entrelazándose con sus cabellos. Bostezó, consiente del hecho que debía levantarse, pero no del todo seguro de motivo de la urgencia de hacerlo. Así que decidió ignorar el creciente acceso de pánico, ya que ni siquiera supo decir el origen de este. Estaba tan cómodo allí, sintiendo los acompasados latidos del corazón del pelirrojo y su mano acariciando su cabeza, que ni aunque tuviese un importante compromiso en relación a la campaña electoral se levantaría, por muy debate que este fuera…

Mierda. El debate.

Se levantó apresuradamente, con los ojos desorbitados y la respiración agitada, por lo que Matt se asustó de veras, esperando ver una araña del tamaño de un perro surgir de pronto en la oscuridad.

-¿…Mello?- preguntó, dudoso. El aludido le observó con terror.

-…debate…- musitó el rubio a su vez, palideciendo al notar la oscuridad de la habitación. El pelirrojo alzó las cejas con incomprensión, pero a los pocos segundos abrió la boca con pánico.

No habían planificado nada en todo el día, lo que quería decir que harían el ridículo sin remedio. Estaban más que perdidos.

-¡mierda…! ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?!- gritó Matt, levantándose también del suelo. Como respuesta, Mello renegó con la cabeza, mordiéndose un labio. Realmente, no había nada que hacer.

Maldiciendo en voz baja, el pelirrojo se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Algo podría ocurrírseles, algo que les salvara de quedar como idiotas frente a todo el orfanato. El rubio presidenciable, por su parte, suspiró con desesperación, la mente completamente en blanco. Bajo presión su cerebro funcionaba bastante bien, era capaz de actuar rápido y acertadamente, pero ahora no veía solución posible. Sencillamente no había tiempo para inventar un discurso rápido ni para definir posiciones con respecto a un tema específico, y menos aún para extorsionar nuevamente al presidente de la comisión electoral. A juzgar por la oscuridad reinante, eran más de las siete y media.

Finalmente, exhaló con fuerza y cerró los ojos, tomando una brusca resolución. –bueno, sólo hay una cosa que hacer: improvisar.

Matt entreabrió los dedos para mirarle a través del espacio resultante. Sus ojos reflejaban un intenso nerviosismo. -¿…crees que podrás?

Mello asintió con sequedad, a pesar del hecho que sentía su estómago sacudirse por el pánico. Tendrían que asumir el no haber hecho nada, es decir, no les quedaba otra opción, a menos que quisieran exponer todos los problemas personales que habían tenido en aquellas últimas semanas.

Se volvió al sentir una ligera presión, y notó que Matt le observaba con una sonrisa vacilante y una mano en sobre su hombro.

-estoy contigo, ¿lo sabes?

-sí… maldito cursi.- agregó por lo bajo, por más que agradeciese internamente el hecho. El pelirrojo lo notó, pero no hizo comentarios. Al menos en ese ámbito, era perfectamente capaz de saber cuándo el rubio no hablaba en serio.

-je, bueno. ¿Nos vamos?- dicho esto, retiró la mano de su hombro y se la ofreció. Para Mello, ese era un gesto muy suyo.

-sí, sí…- definitivamente, y por más que al poco tiempo se soltasen como si les quemara la mano del otro al cruzarse con alguien en el pasillo, valía la pena disfrutar por unos minutos la calidez de sus dedos entrelazados.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Nada más entrar al comedor, como si tuviesen un imán el la cara que atrajese sus miradas de odio, Mello miró a cierta castaña y cierto albino con los ojos entronados, mientras la chica le miraba con similar ánimo, distrayéndose sin embargo a los pocos segundos cuando su acompañante, alertado por el alboroto producido en el comedor como consecuencia de la llegada de la lista M, comenzó a saltar en su asiento mientras lanzaba una especie de grito inarticulado de batalla.

Matt, en cambio, sencillamente les dirigió un nervioso saludo, intentando aparentar normalidad a pesar de su complicada situación, sumándole además el hecho de que el comité electoral les miraba con reproche por su tardanza. Se habían demorado unos minutos más por una visita rápida al baño que el rubio había insistido en hacer, por más que ya llevasen más de media hora de retraso, pero por lo demás las cosas no habían sido complicadas por grupos de acosadoras maníacas, cosa que, para Matt, era un verdadero milagro.

El rubio cruzó el comedor con seguridad, deteniéndose justo frente a Linda. Ambos se fulminaron con la mirada unos minutos más, mientras el pelirrojo, a su vez, dejaba sus intentos de ser agradable para mirar con desconfianza al albino, que en aquel momento se balanceaba ligeramente de lado a lado observando las luces del techo con la boca entreabierta.

-…bueno, ahora se verá de que estás hecho en realidad.- dijo la chica, cruzándose de piernas. Mello alzó las cejas, impasible y desafiante, por más que sintiera un ligero escalofrío al recordar lo que tendría que hacer.

-no te preocupes por mí. Lo que ves es lo que hay.- replicó, con voz firme.

-entonces no hay mucho… ¡estás que desapareces!- comentó Near, riendo. El pelirrojo le observó ahora con abierta hostilidad, pero el rubio apretó su brazo en señal de advertencia.

-no seas idiota, no está en sus facultades.- dijo en voz baja. –además, no quiero que haya aún más problemas de los que ya tenemos.

-muy listo, oxigenado.- replicó la castaña, con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

-¿…tienes una especie de radar en el oído?- replicó Mello, molesto por la intromisión. La chica sólo se dignó a dirigirle una mirada de desprecio. –si por chismosa se llegara a la presidencia, tendrías el puesto asegurado.

-y si por desagradable fuese…

-y esquelético…

-¡cállate Near!- chilló Linda, perdiendo la paciencia. Ya había tenido suficiente teniendo que arrastrarle todo el día. –como sea, no me rebajaré a tus insultos.

Dicho esto, se levantó y se encaminó con la frente en alto hacia el improvisado estrado, mientras los miembros de la comisión electoral intentaban llamar al orden.

-…vaya idiota con aires de grandeza.- musitó el rubio, observando a la muchacha perderse entre el gentío. Sin embargo, dejó de prestarle atención al sentir que Matt tiraba ligeramente de su manga, intentando llamar su atención.

-¿tienes claro lo que harás ahora?- preguntó, inseguro y nervioso. Mello le sonrió a los pocos segundos para tranquilizarle.

-no hay nada de que preocuparse, lo tengo todo solucionado.- dijo con suficiencia.

-¿…en serio? ¿En los… dos minutos que nos demoramos en llegar al comedor?- le miró con sorpresa y un poco de incredulidad, después de todo era algo difícil de creer. El rubio alzó una ceja con orgullo.

-aún no aprecias mi genio, Matt.

-…aja…- suspiró, pensando que en serio al chico le haría bien bajarse un poco los humos. –bueno… ¿me dirás o no lo que quieres hacer?

-¿y arruinar la sorpresa? Por favor…- rió ligeramente, mientras el pelirrojo hacía su mejor esfuerzo para no poner los ojos en blanco. –ni aunque seas mi…algo, te enterarás antes de que todos lo hagan.

-…tu algo.- repitió Matt, extrañado por el concepto, pero en ese momento se hizo un silencio repentino en el comedor. Mello tiró ansiosamente de su manga, levándole hacia la tarima mientras la comisión electoral imponía el silencio.

-por favor… silencio… cállense…- intentaba el presidente, a través de un micrófono. De más está decir que la acústica era pésima, pero eso no impidió que el rubio, una vez sobre la tarima, impusiera el silencio sin ayuda de altavoces.

-¡sranje, cierren la boca, maldita sea, si les gusta la forma que tienen sus caras!- inmediatamente, el orfanato entero se sumió en el silencio. El pelirrojo, extrañado, miró a Mello, ya que no se creía que el muy cínico estuviese intentando hacer respetar las reglas… al menos hasta que notó que miraba con burla a Linda. Ah, claro, estaba haciendo alarde de su autoridad.

-…gracias.- musitó el presidente de la comisión, mirando con los ojos entronados al atrevido rubio, quien le sonreía con aires de superioridad. –bueno, todos sabemos el por qué de esta reunión: hacer saber a los chicos del Wammi's…- una estruendosa ovación ahogó sus palabras por algunos minutos, mientras los del orfanato se aplaudían a ellos mismos. -…las políticas que adoptarán las listas si son electas para ser la directiva. Mello, si quieres comenzar…

-las damas primero.- dijo rápidamente el rubio, con su misma sonrisa de suficiencia y una reverencia hacia la nerviosa Linda, quien sufrió un gran sobresalto. Matt, a un lado de Mello, observaba la escena confundido. Se había esperado un movimiento de esa naturaleza, pero aún no veía cómo saldrían de esta. Todo ese juego del "quién primero" sólo les servía para ganar tiempo. Pero el candidato a presidente, por su parte, se veía bastante seguro de sí mismo, por lo que el pelirrojo no pudo evitar preguntarse si no se habría encontrado con algo que le ayudase en su visita rápida al baño del pasillo…

La castaña candidata a la presidencia se adelantó con las rodillas temblando, seguida del albino Near, que observaba a la gente con los ojos entronados, sin distinguir nada más allá de algunos manchones imprecisos, movedizos y bastante… groovies. Se hizo el silencio lentamente en el comedor, y todos ahora observaban expectantes a Linda, quien carraspeó con nerviosismo.

-b…bueno… yo… mi lista, quiero decir… lo que haremos será cumplir las promesas que hicimos hace ya tanto tiempo… cuando éramos una directiva y no dos listas…- tragó saliva. Los nervios la estaban traicionando, pero no se echaría a morir. Aún debía seguir adelante. –y para eso hablaremos con Roger, después de todo no es un mal tipo y nos escuchará…

Sentía las miradas de todo el orfanato clavadas en ella, por lo que se sintió ruborizar. Algo le dijo en ese momento que le sería un poco difícil dar discursos y parlamentar a favor del orfanato si era incapaz de decir una simple argumentación en forma decente.

Mientras la castaña hacía lo posible por evitar el impulso de salir corriendo y Near comenzaba a girar sobre sí mismo observando las luces del techo, Matt comenzó a sentirse un poco mal por Linda. En verdad, por más mandona que fuese, si era incapaz de hablar en público en forma tranquila y con la suficiente sangre fría, no llegaría muy lejos como gobernante. Sin embargo, se distrajo al notar que Mello le daba un codazo en las costillas, mientras componía una expresión malhumorada. Contuvo una risa.

-por favor… no seas celoso.

-no son celos. Estás pensando en confraternizar con el enemigo.- se cruzó de brazos, mirando hacia el frente con los ojos entronados. Matt suspiró, intentando ser paciente y pensando en qué sentiría él si pescaba al rubio mirando a Near de esa forma.

-si soy sincero, Linda está dando pena allá delante. Eso es todo, en serio.- visiblemente más relajado, pero con los ojos aún entronados, Mello dejó caer los brazos a los lados.

-más te vale que sea eso…

-y más te vale a ti que tu famoso plan funcione. ¿Vas a decirme o…?

-no. Lo sabrás en un par de minutos…- dicho esto, señaló a la castaña, que en ese momento se desmayaba y caía inerme cono una muñeca sobre el estrado, mientras su compañero de lista giraba cada vez más rápido y riendo de forma extraña.

El pelirrojo se adelantó unos pasos para ayudar a la inconciente chica, pero Mello le retuvo con un brazo. En un principio le miró con extrañeza, esperándose casi un ataque de celos, pero se sorprendió al notar su cara de determinación. Al parecer, necesitaban esa pequeña distracción mientras durase. Todo era parte del plan.

Luego de algunos momentos de confusión, un grupo de chicos sacó a Linda del estrado, llevándola a la enfermería con ayuda de una camilla que habían dispuesto en caso de eventualidades por el estilo y seguidos por Near, quien nuevamente fingía ser un avión y golpeó no a pocos con sus brazos extendidos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Ahora, irremediablemente, era el turno de la lista M para presentar sus argumentos.

Mello se adelantó con seguridad, pero Matt le retuvo unos segundos, tomando su mano con disimulo. -¿qué haces? ¿No tenías un plan?- murmuró.

-confía en mí: saldremos de esta.- le guiñó un ojo, soltándose de forma algo brusca y caminando con parsimonia hacia el micrófono, ante la mirada sorprendida del pelirrojo.

El rubio carraspeó con elegancia y una sonrisa de suficiencia, mientras sus ojos recorrían el comedor con interés. Golpeó un par de veces la rejilla, como comprobando que el micrófono estuviese encendido, provocando un espantoso chillido al acoplarse el sonido en los altavoces y despertando un quejido general en todo el comedor.

Conteniendo la risa, se acercó al micrófono, tomando aire. El orfanato estaba expectante: todo mundo quería escuchar lo que el gestor de la revolución en la que se encontraban tuviese que decir, y ni se imaginaban que el rubio no sólo no había planificado nada, sino que además tenía una pequeña sorpresa programada para ser revelada en diez, nueve, ocho…

-chicos y chicas del Wammi's, ¡los saludo a ustedes, lo más listos a los que una institución tenga el orgullo de albergar bajo su techo!- una potente ovación recibió sus palabras, sin saber que sería lo único que oirían de él esa noche. Tres, dos, uno…

En ese momento, unos estruendosos golpes en la puerta principal les sobresaltaron a todos, mientras Mello sonreía satisfecho. ¡Que puntualidad! Todo mundo murmuraba asustado, mientras el comité electoral intentaba calmar los ánimos y cierto pelirrojo comenzaba a comprender el plan de su compañero y lo que probablemente se había encontrado en el baño…

-Mello… dime que no hiciste lo que creo que hiciste.- preguntó Matt, suplicante. Sin embargo, el rubio se limitó a sonreírle de aquella forma tan adorablemente macabra.

-no te resistas, no nos harán daño…

El final de la frase fue opacado por el estruendo que se produjo a las puertas del comedor al entrar una enorme turba de fanáticas acosadoras maníacas, quienes sin vacilación ni dudar un segundo se dirigieron a la tarima en donde se hallaban un paralizado Matt y un satisfecho Mello. Los chicos y chicas del orfanato comenzaron una huída generalizada, mientras las chicas rodeaban a la lista M y, como estaba pactado, procedían a secuestrarles.

-no lo golpeen demasiado, y no se atrevan a tocar sus goggles: son míos…- advirtió el rubio con sorprendente calma, mientras un grupo de chicas comenzaban a tironear su polera, casi como carroñeros disputándose un botín. Mientras, el legítimo dueño de los goggles intentaba hacer como Mello y no resistirse, pero de vez en cuando una de las fanáticas intentaba llevar las cosas demasiado lejos, por lo que a la octava vez que tuvo que luchar por conservar su camiseta decidió quejarse.

-¡¿no podrías haber encontrado aliadas más peligrosas?!- preguntó con sarcasmo, intentando hacerse oír por encima de los ensordecedores chillidos de las muchachas.

-¡ya basta, no lo pongan nervioso! ¡Eso no era parte del trato!- gritó Mello a su vez, algo molesto por razones obvias.

Sin embargo, en ese momento las chicas les dejaron salir de entre la maraña de cuerpos y, sorprendidos, notaron que se hallaban justo fuera de la habitación de Matt. Bastante despeinados pero con el orgullo intacto, se volvieron hacia las chicas, quienes les observaban con impaciencia. El pelirrojo le echó una mirada nerviosa a Mello, pero este se limitó a hacer un gesto de que esperaran en sus lugares. Entró a toda velocidad a la habitación, saliendo con un bulto indefinido bajo el brazo y pasándoselo a una de las fanáticas, mientras las otras chillaban emocionadas. Y dándose por satisfechas con cualesquiera recompensa que les hubiese entregado el rubio, se retiraron, parloteando emocionadas de algo que sonaba como "¡fanservice!".

-algo me dice que no quiero saber, pero ¿qué les diste?- preguntó Matt, cuando los chillidos se perdieron pasillo abajo. El aludido contuvo una risa.

-se conforman con poco, la verdad.- comentó, mientras entraba a la habitación con un suspiro de cansancio. –bastó con una de estas y una de estas.

El pelirrojo, sin comprender a lo que se refería, se volteó, viendo que señalaba su camiseta y una de las de rayas que permanecían regadas por el piso. Se estremeció.

-son extrañas.

-sí… pero nos han venido de maravillas esta noche.- dicho esto, se echó en la cama del pelirrojo, agotado. Demasiadas emociones por un día. Matt le imitó, usando el pecho del rubio como almohada.

-estoy muerto.- dijo el pelirrojo, mirando el techo con desánimo.

-lo mismo digo… ¿Qué hora es?

-ni idea: no tengo reloj.

-ah…

Demasiado agotados como para iniciar una conversación, se limitaron a mantenerse en silencio. Matt pensó en que sería buena idea jugar un poco a los videojuegos, pero notó que había dejado su PSP en la habitación-bodega, ahora el nuevo Cuartel General de la Lista M. Mañana se preocuparía de ello, pensó mientras acomodaba su cabeza sobre Mello.

-lo único que me molesta…- murmuró el rubio, al parecer semidormido. –es que si me lo hubiese propuesto habría ganado ese debate…

El pelirrojo se alzó sobre los codos para poder verle a la cara, para después acomodarse a su lado de forma que sus rostros quedasen a la misma altura. Le sonreía, y rozó sus labios con delicadeza mientras el chico luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos.

-no te fuerces. Tenías otras cosas en la cabeza…

El aludido alzó una ceja, pensando que era una escusa barata, pero aún así feliz de tener de vuelta a su optimista vicepresidente.

* * *

_...¿no son...? ahh bueno..._

_espero que les haya gustado :3_

_bueno, ahora mi parte favorita personal:_

_REVIEWS!_

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

_**lAURA-ChAn**_

_Hola! :3_

_muchisisisimas gracias, me da gusto saber que te gusta :D_

_...bueno, a Matt vamos a tener que partirlo, porque hay varias que codician al cursi de los goggles... pero Mello es mío, así que no hay conflictos en ese sentido_

_jajaja, la verdad es que si te imaginas a un rubio con corte de pelo estilo principe valiente y le pones unos goggles es como "... tú no" XD_

_AAAHH si, eso fue hace como... tres chaps (sí, me pierdo en mi propia historia -.-U) y fue toooodo un gran malentendido... aunque sí lo hizo_

_XD te recomiendo que vayas de a poco, porque una vez intenté leerme tres libros a la vez: uno para el cole y dos porque sí... y digamos que las notas hablaron por sí solas_

_bueno, yo acabo de escribir el nuevo testameno acá, así que estamos a mano :P_

_que andes bien_

_Adieu!_

_**Mitsuko Aburame**_

_Hola!_

_XDDD bueno, el trauma de Near me parecía un ítem infaltable, así que espero que te haya gustado ^^_

_a mí tampoco me gusta mucho hacer sufrir a los chicos... de hecho, tenía planeado antes que desde hace dos chaps que estaban reconciliados, pero eso no habría tenido sentido para mí por lo menos :B y además, ahora están más juntos que antes... y cosas cursis por el estilo XD_

_el clímax del chap... me dio gusto escribir eso, bajo la lluvia y con intenciones asesinas a primera vista... me gusta que te guste :P_

_bueno, que andes muuy bien y volas locas_

_Adieu!_

_**Kira**_

_Hola!_

_nombre corto y preciso, muy wena :P_

_jeje, bueno, gracias por el comentario, espero que este chap te haya gustado también :D_

_o_____o con Mello me pasó exactamente lo mismo al principio, pero ahora es mi personaje favorito de la historia de la vida y sus sucursales..._

_...suspiremos juntas! ^-^_

_XD bueno... mejor dejo de hablar de Mello porque este reply va a quedar más largo que el chap XD_

_...yo lloré cuando salió Matt, porque me había leído el manga y sabía lo que iba a pasar... NO MATT! NO SALGAS DEL AUTO!! TT_TT_

_...ok, espero no asustarte con los ataques de histeria post-Death Note..._

_AHH este... lo siento, no te he agregado y eso que me mandaste este review hace un millón de años -.-_

_te agrego en seguida ^^U_

_bueno, que andes bien_

_Adieu!_

_**:)**_

_Hola!_

_XDDD bueno, ahora se han juntado en una masa de fan clubs, así que la delegación Near queda a tu cargo :P_

_(yo... Mello... mío XD)_

_ohh lo de la keta... es culpa de La Ley Y El Orden XD mientras escribía esa parte la estaba viendo y me pareció de lo más acertado_

_respondiento a tu pregunta:_

_sí, Winchester está efectivamente en Inglaterra XD_

_cuando me di cuenta me quería tirar a un pozo... yo siempre juré que estaba en EEUU pero no..._

_...bueno, estuve pensando en editar el chap y se me ocurrieron un par y medio de buenos chistes... algo relacionado con Francia o Irlanda... bueno, cuando lo edite, avisaré :3_

_bueno, espero que los chaps de 4 ever 80's te hayan gustado también, por más que tengo un chap en el horno hace bastante tiempo -.-_

_...pero bueh... que andes bien y los piropos acostumbrados ^^_

_Adieu!_

_**Yackie**_

_Hola!_

_corto y preciso :D_

_acá está!! espero que te haya gustado_

_Adieu!_

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

_THIS IS REVIEWWW! XD_

_jugoseando y feliz por el chap, que estuve peleando harto tiempo contra él hasta que una amiga me recordó que supuestamente hacía esto por gusto XD_

_gracias kika! :)_

_**PRÓXIMAMENTE:** La difícil vida del que Sirve a su Pueblo_

_más intriga, más acción, más... HORMONAS XD_

_bueno, que anden bien y volas locas y el mundo y sus sucursales_

_Adieu!_

_**PD: **ohh FUCK! vamos a alcanzar los 100 reviews... gracias a todas/os!!! ^^_


	15. La difícil vida I

_Hola!_

_...D;_

_Kami lo siente, pero (Kira y Don Chuck testigos), tuve un problema con una parte, sólo una mínima escena de este chap, y eso fue suficiente como para que se atrasara toda la vaina... :(_

_...y de hecho, aún no me gusta DEL TODO...pero es mejor que la bazofia que había escrito antes TT-TT_

_(DIGAS LO QUE DIGAS, KIKA, ESA PARTE NO LA LEÍSTE, ESTABA PÉSIMA!!)_

_..._

_pero bueno..._

_espero sinceramente que este chap les guste, sobre todo el final... no es yaoi, digo, para que no me maten al final..._

_...pero "eso" se viene luego, ya verán por qué ;)_

_ah, sí... tuve que dividir este chap en dos porque pasaban MUCHAS cosas... demasiadas para un solo chap --__--_

_...bueno..._

_**Disc: **el rubio loco y coimero con aspiraciones de poder ilimitado no me pertenece, así como el pelirrojo cómplice, el albino del mal y la castaña metiche :B TAKESHI OBATAA Y TSUGUMI OHBAA!!_

_...fic :D_

_PD: ...O_o como que lo miraba y pensaba... ¿me falta algo? y después me acordé que esto no es 4 Ever 80's... XD no hay recomendación musical  
_

**

* * *

15.** **La difícil vida del que Sirve a su Pueblo (I)**

Le miró en señal de advertencia. Ambos sabían lo que iba a hacer, pero el chico realmente no quería que hiciera aquello. Presionó los brazos del pelirrojo, sin dejar de mirarle, pero este tenía más que claro lo que hacer a continuación. Y, por más que al rubio le disgustase, la decisión al menos por su parte estaba más que tomada. Y lo hizo.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

No tenía muy claro cómo habían llegado a eso, pero el caso es que ahí estaban. Creía recordar que había comenzado a quejarse por la cantidad de chocolates que Matt comía de su reserva personal, seguido de una breve discusión, y de pronto se encontraron en la cama besándose como si el mundo se acabase mañana. Mello no lo entendía, pero vaya sí que lo disfrutaba.

Desde el día anterior que las cosas estaban aún más revueltas que las camisetas a rayas del pelirrojo en el suelo, si es que eso era posible. Y mientras Matt comenzaba a entusiasmarse en serio, gimiendo levemente y casi literalmente pegado a sus labios, Mello comenzó a razonar las posibles razones de este hecho.

La primera y más importante, sin duda, era el hecho que finalmente estaban juntos de nuevo, eso era indiscutible. Un par de veces había leído por ahí que uno nunca aprecia lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, y sólo ahora que sentía una mano más que conocida acariciando su pecho por debajo de la polera no podía más que darles razón. Sólo una vez separados se dio cuenta de cuánto podría llegar a extrañar al pelirrojo.

Otra, según notaba, era el autoestima. No es que Matt le dijese cada cinco segundos y medio "eres lindo" o cosas por el estilo, ellos no se relacionaban así. Pero el sólo hecho de saber que si, por ejemplo, comenzaba a moverse de tal forma que sus cuerpos se rozaran levemente, lograría que el pelirrojo cayese casi sin sentido sobre él, abandonando sus intentos de no aplastarle con su peso. Eso, definitivamente, era un halago para su ego.

Y finalmente, estaba esa curiosa sensación de hormigueo que recorría su columna vertebral desde cualquier punto en donde sus pieles se tocasen, una sensación que, lejos de ser desagradable, era bastante interesante, digna de análisis se podría decir incluso. De hecho, era tal su enajenación que le permitió al ansioso Matt sacar su negra camiseta y arrojarla a un lado, sin comprender realmente lo que significaba aquel impulso irresistible de cerrar los ojos al sentir que el pelirrojo comenzaba a besar la piel alrededor de su ombligo, al menos hasta que…

—¡¡…ya estuvo!!— repentinamente, empujó al pelirrojo lejos de sí, ante su sorpresa. ¿Y ahora qué le pasaba?

—…odio que hagas eso. — dijo el chico, levantándose con torpeza del piso. La verdad es que era la primera vez que le permitía llegar tan lejos, al menos en forma conciente, pero no pudo comprender el hecho de que ahora el rubio se sentase en la cama con cara de susto. — ¿…Mello?

El aludido no replicó, sino que mantuvo una mano en su pecho y otra en la cabeza, mientras su respiración descendía lentamente a un ritmo habitual. Matt se acercó con cautela, pensando en que quizá le había hecho algo.

—Mello…

—no…te…acerques. — le cortó, aún bastante agitado. El pelirrojo estaba cada vez más confundido.

—oye…— pero en ese momento notó lo que al parecer le preocupaba tanto al rubio, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más al notar el efecto que sus atenciones habían tenido sobre el chico…

Al notar que Matt le observaba, Mello tomó rápidamente una almohada para cubrirse con ella, mirando en cualquier dirección menos hacia el pelirrojo. Definitivamente, había ciertos aspectos que no había considerado a la hora de formular su teoría, y este no era el momento para comenzar a analizar su situación.

Sin una palabra y sin mirar atrás, se levantó y caminó con parsimonia hacia la puerta, pensando sólo en una ducha bien fría, mientras tomaba nota mental acerca del último y más importante punto de las razones de la situación actual.

Eran solamente un par de adolescentes.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

—oye… lo de esta mañana… lo siento en verdad. — murmuró Matt, mientras ambos intentaban tomar sus respectivos desayunos. El rubio, sin embargo, no sólo no le respondió, sino que ni siquiera se dignó a dirigirle una mirada.

Desde el incidente de esa mañana, Mello no había dicho una palabra, lo cual tenía bastante preocupado a su pelirrojo compañero de cuarto. Usualmente, cuando el chico no hablaba, podrían pasarle dos cosas. La primera posibilidad era que estaba planificando algo, lo cual, considerando que ni siquiera había mencionado una razón para idear un plan, era técnicamente imposible. La segunda, y por la que se inclinaba Matt, era que estaba enojado por alguna razón, más específicamente por su comportamiento de esa mañana.

—Mello… por favor, mírame al menos. — el rubio miraba con expresión abstraída su taza y sus tostadas, apoyando la cabeza sobre su mano y removiendo su té con una cuchara. —oye… vamos, ya te dije que lo sentía…

El aludido no replicó, sino que se limitó a suspirar suavemente, como si no hubiese oído una palabra. Matt se sintió algo mal, ya que odiaba cuando Mello comenzaba a utilizar sus técnicas "maduras", tales como la famosa ley del hielo.

—oye… por favor, no te enojes… no quiero volver a pelear…— ante la mención de la palabra pelea, el rubio alzó la vista con brusquedad, mirando al pelirrojo con pánico. Sin embargo, al notar que Matt le observaba suplicante, relajó la expresión y sonrió ligeramente.

—no… olvídalo, no es nada. Sólo estoy…distraído. — en ese momento, y sin explicación alguna, se sobresaltó violentamente y volvió la vista a su desayuno, ruborizándose. El pelirrojo frunció el seño, confundido a más no poder.

— ¿seguro que estás bien? Te ves nervioso.

—sí, no pasa nada. — dicho esto, sin embargo, se levantó aceleradamente y se dirigió a la puerta, ante la mirada extrañada del de goggles.

—Mello…

—Voy al baño. — dijo el rubio a toda velocidad, sin mirarle. —Nos vemos en el dormitorio, y vete antes de que lleguen las fanáticas. — caminó lo más rápido posible hacia la salida, mientras Matt observaba su rubia melena oscilando tras él. Que algo le pasaba era indiscutible, pero no tenía una idea acerca de lo que pudiese ser.

Pero mientras cavilaba, una gran ovación acompañada por algunos murmullos le indicó que la lista L se había presentado en el comedor, por lo que sin poder aguantar la curiosidad volvió la vista a la puerta principal. Allí estaba Linda, pálida y cabizbaja después de la escena del día anterior. Ni siquiera alzó la cabeza para saludar a sus entusiastas admiradores, los cuales le dedicaban mensajes de ánimo, ya que estaba terriblemente aproblemada debido a su falta de entereza frente al orfanato.

Sin embargo, pronto la atención de todos se vio captada por una singular escena. Near, con los ojos entrecerrados como si no resistiera la luz solar, entró con paso vacilante al comedor, caminando hacia la mesa más oscura del lugar. Pero cuando una chica de aspecto tímido le ofreció un tazón de cereal, se llevó una mano a la boca con una expresión de asco intenso, y apenas un segundo más tarde corría a toda velocidad hacia un destino sin determinar, probablemente un baño.

Matt alzó las cejas. Near con resaca, eso era definitivamente algo para no olvidar. Se levantó con parsimonia, sin haber comido nada en realidad por culpa de la preocupación, pero en ese momento una cabellera castaña se interpuso en su línea de visión. Extrañado, bajó la vista, encontrándose con la menuda y baja Linda, quien le miraba con expresión lastimosa.

— ¿…necesitas algo?— preguntó, extrañado. La chica no replicó, pero se aferró al pelirrojo con fuerza y un lamento en voz baja.

— ¡soy…un…desastre!— chilló, mientras Matt intentaba soltarse desesperadamente. — ¡no sirvo para esto! ¡Tendría que…retirarme o algo!

—oye…no digas eso…no estuvo tan mal…— intentó tranquilizarle el de los goggles, comprendiendo la razón del curioso comportamiento. Pero Linda continuó con sus lamentaciones, aferrándose aún más fuerte al alarmado chico.

— ¡estuvo pésimo! ¡Todo el mundo debe estar riéndose de ello! ¡¿Y ustedes qué miran?!— les gruñó a un par de curiosos que observaban la escena con aire divertido.

—oye Linda…suéltame quieres…— intentó desasirse del abrazo de la chica, ya que no quería imaginar lo que Mello pensaría de todo aquello si lo llegaba a ver, pero esta sólo atinó a presionar más fuerte.

— ¡no sé que hacer! ¡Necesito apoyo para esto, pero ese maldito albino no hace nada por mí! ¡Es tan frustrante…!

Matt no tenía idea sobre qué hacer, pero la conmocionada castaña necesitaba a alguien en aquel momento, por lo que atinó a darle unas torpes palmadas en la espalda.

—sí, bueno… ¿por qué no piensas en otra cosa para arreglarlo? Digo… no lo sé, un discurso…

— ¡¿eres idiota?!— el chico la miró con resentimiento. Después de todo, no tendría por qué ayudar a su rival de campaña. —lo siento… he estado un poco de los nervios.

Internamente, Matt le dio la razón a la angustiada castaña, pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Por su parte, la chica comenzó a estrujar su chaleco de forma compulsiva y sin decir palabra, por lo que se hizo un largo silencio. Finalmente. El pelirrojo cortó por lo sano.

—oye, tengo que ver a Mello… ¿me dejas salir?— Linda le observó con extrañeza, sin comprender a lo que se refería hasta notar que aún sujetaba con fuerza la manga de la camiseta rallada de Matt.

—ah, claro…— le soltó con lentitud, algo abochornada. —sí, sí… ve con tu chico.

—No es mi chico…— replicó el pelirrojo con aire distraído, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Después de todo, los hechos hablaban por sí solos. Él, definitivamente, era propiedad de Mello, y no al revés.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Near entró a gran velocidad al baño sin preocuparse de si habría o no más personas, ya que en su mente sólo estaba el hecho de que si no llegaba pronto a un sanitario, perdería su segunda camisa blanca. Y tan apresurado estaba que ni siquiera notó al delgado chico que en aquel momento estaba de cara contra las frías baldosas, como si desease vagamente fundirse en ellas.

Sin embargo, luego de devolver todo lo que había por devolver y salir finalmente del cubículo, se encontró frente a frente con la peculiar escena, por lo que permaneció unos minutos contemplando al muchacho contra la pared, tal y como si se hallase en un control policial. Finalmente, y para salir de dudas, decidió preguntar.

— ¿…pasa algo Mello?— el aludido volvió el rostro hacia el albino, y replicó sin despegarse de la pared.

—ah, eres tú Near… no es nada en realidad. — le observó con esa repulsiva mezcla de compasión y rechazo que se le había hecho tan familiar, pero no comprendía la razón de que aún el rubio se comportara como un hermano mayor preocupado. — ¿…resaca?

—Sí, algo. — decidió huir lo antes posible del lugar, ya que estaba tentado de ahogar a Mello en uno de los sanitarios si seguía observándole de esa forma, y dudaba sinceramente que eso fuese de ayuda en la campaña. Después de todo, aún debía ganar para desarticular el movimiento. Pero cuando ya estaba a unos metros de la puerta, un ligero carraspeo le detuvo.

—oye desteñido… digo Near…— el aludido se volvió lentamente, componiendo una expresión neutra. No le convenía demostrar demasiado odio o rechazo todavía. —mira… yo he pensado en lo que dijiste hace un tiempo, y…— hizo una pausa, titubeando, como si quisiera hallar las palabras adecuadas. —bueno… no me hace gracia decirte esto pero… no estoy disponible.

Hubo una pausa, en la que el albino permitió que una mueca de sorpresa asomara por sus tranquilos rasgos. ¿Disponible? El rubio, sin embargo, le observaba con seriedad y algo de lástima… y entonces comprendió.

—tú… no me digas que aún crees que yo…— comenzó, pero se detuvo inmediatamente. Al parecer, había acertado con eso de los sentimientos, ya que Mello aún creía firmemente en su inocencia… probablemente por lo egocéntrico que era. No podía pensar en que alguien estuviese fingiendo que le atraía.

—Y bueno… si quieres… aún podemos ser amigos. — le tendió una mano con simpatía y una sonrisa algo tensa, mientras Near luchaba contra el impulso de gritarle lo imbécil que era en la cara.

Finalmente, ambos estrecharon manos, soltándose pocos segundos después. Es decir, años y años de rivalidad no se olvidaban fácilmente, y los segundos lugares obtenidos aún le pesaban a Mello en el orgullo. Hubo un silencio.

—bueno… ve a hacer lo que sea que ibas a hacer. Nos vemos, blanquito. — dicho esto, volvió a su posición contra las heladas baldosas, mientras el albino salía lo más rápido posible del baño sin llegar a parecer sospechoso.

—Sí, supongo. — dijo por sobre el hombro, mientras pensaba que, definitivamente, había personas realmente crédulas y egocéntricas en el mundo. Pero cuando ya la puerta estaba abierta de par en par y casi saboreaba el aire exterior, chocó contra cierto pelirrojo que intentaba al mismo tiempo entrar en el recinto, saliendo despedido hacia atrás.

—tú… aquí…— musitó Matt, entornando los ojos mientras Near recobraba el equilibrio.

—este es un país libre… cachorro. — agregó en voz baja, asegurándose que sólo el pelirrojo le oyese. Este apretó los puños, pero no llegó a replicar, ya que Mello se hizo oír desde su posición contra la pared.

—Matt, deja que se vaya. No hizo nada. — el aludido volvió rápidamente la cabeza hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, y aprovechándose de la confusión el albino inició una discreta retirada.

— ¿…Mello? ¿Qué haces?— preguntó, mirando al chico pegado a la pared. Este dudó unos segundos antes de responder.

—nada… sólo necesitaba aire fresco.

—… ¿y viniste al baño a buscar aire fresco?— definitivamente, pensó el pelirrojo, había algo que el rubio quería ocultarle.

—sí, ¿Qué, a caso no puedo elegir dónde tomar aire? ¿No es uno de mis derechos fundamentales la libertad de respirar en donde se me dé la regalada gana? ¿No es una muestra de pura tiranía el sólo hecho de no poder…?

— ¡bueno, bueno! ¡Como quieras, sólo estaba preocupado!— el chico se cruzó de brazos, algo resentido. Había algo extraño en todo el asunto, pero al parecer Mello no consideraba necesario explicárselo. El rubio lo notó, por lo que suspiró y se despegó de su puesto en la pared.

—Oye, no es nada importante, en serio… sólo necesitaba pensar un par de cosas. — Matt aún no replicaba, pero relajó la expresión y descruzó los brazos. Mello lo tomó como un buen presagio, y se acercó unos pasos. —no es que no quiera decírtelo… en parte… pero…

—No es necesario que lo expliques…— dijo el pelirrojo, suspirando. —es decir, por más que estemos… no me odies por esto… juntos, eso no quiere decir que debamos contarnos todo. Tienes derecho a la privacidad, ¿sabías eso?

El rubio le observó con curiosidad, mientras Matt desordenaba su cabello, evidentemente incómodo. Mello no comprendía del todo lo que pasaba, pero algo más fuerte le impulsó a avanzar hacia el chico. El pelirrojo se sobresaltó levemente al notar que el rubio estaba frente a él, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y expresión neutra, y aún más cuando se acercó lentamente, como dudando, para finalmente rozar sus labios ligeramente. Bastante… romántico. Y poco común en él, por si fuese poco.

—lo siento. — dijo, mirándole a los ojos. —aún no sé muy bien como manejar esto…

—…no te preocupes. — replicó a su vez Matt, riendo para disipar la tensión. —en serio, no lo hagas. Te pones un poco tétrico cuando lo haces.

Ambos sonrieron con nerviosismo, pero inmediatamente se hizo el silencio. Algo extraño pasaba, la conversación no fluía y ambos se sentían algo estúpidos uno frente al otro. Matt cambió el peso de pierna, mientras el rubio se desordenaba el cabello, gesto que hacía tiempo ya no hacía, mientras el silencio de prolongaba y ni uno de los dos tenía una idea acerca de lo que decir, o consideraban sus ideas demasiado idiotas como para ponerlas sobre la mesa. Finalmente, el pelirrojo decidió terminar de una vez, por lo que carraspeó para romper el profundo silencio.

—oye, ya lo dije en el comedor pero… ¿me perdonas por lo de esta mañana? —preguntó, ante lo que Mello le observó con extrañeza.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—lo de hace unas horas… no me digas que no lo recuerdas. —le miró con incredulidad, ya que al parecer para el rubio no tenía especial importancia el hecho de que se le hubiese… bueno, echado encima.

—no tengo idea de que sranje me hablas, ¿sabes? —replicó, desviando la mirada. Y sólo ese gesto bastó para que Matt notara que estaba evadiendo la cuestión.

—Mello, sé exactamente cuando intentas evadirme. —dijo, ante lo que el rubio le miró a regañadientes. —y en realidad lo siento si te molestó o algo, pero a lo menos finge que este algo que tenemos te interesa… —inmediatamente después calló, ya que notó que había sido bastante rudo en la forma de decirlo.

Se hizo un nuevo silencio, de los que ya se le hacían comunes ese día. Mello permanecía serio, mirándole con expresión neutra como si calculara algo. El pelirrojo comenzó a ponerse nervioso, apartando la vista pero volviéndose hacia el rubio cada cierto rato, esperando alguna reacción favorable o desfavorable. Y finalmente, Mello le sonrió con vacilación.

—de verdad eres idiota. — de todas las respuestas del mundo, la que menos esperaba era una así. Pero decidió no hacer comentarios al respecto. —. ¿Cómo…osas… insinuar… que esto… no me… interesa? — con cada palabra avanzaba un paso, componiendo su mejor sonrisa sarcástica.

—A veces así lo haces ver…— murmuró Matt, notando demasiado tarde que parecía estar justificándose. Le sonrió al rubio con nerviosismo. Al parecer, después de todo, las cosas iban por buen camino.

—bedak (imbécil). — le espetó. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar notar que era una burda y evasiva forma de disculparse. Muy típico de él. —. Te lo volveré a repetir. ¿Crees que estaría como estoy de involucrado en esto si no me interesara?

—quizá, para darme en el gusto. — Mello rió con burla ante el comentario de Matt.

—no vales el esfuerzo. — le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza con aire conciliador. Si ambos cedían un poco, o muy poco, de verdad muy poco, las cosas se solucionaban de forma bastante más fácil.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Mariscos. Vaya platillo que se habían conseguido los de las comidas esa vez. Matt no tenía una idea acerca de quienes eran, pero ahora que comía con animación el enorme plato de camarones y almejas con salsas exóticas estaba pensando seriamente en perdonarles lo de los ajíes del día anterior.

A su lado, Mello tragaba con similar ánimo, y de hecho con tal entusiasmo que algunos chicos de las mesas contiguas murmuraban acerca de las reglas de educación y buenas costumbres. Sin embargo, estos grupos perdieron las ganar de criticar cuando, con una cola de camarón colgando de la boca (lo que le hacía ver como un personaje digno de una película de terror, hay que decirlo), el rubio se volvió hacia ellos con expresión amenazante. De más está decir que no hubo más comentarios despectivos en todo el resto del almuerzo.

Sin embargo, Matt también estaba extrañado con el inusual apetito del chico. —oye… ¿es una nueva estrategia de campaña? ¿Buffett de todo lo que puedas comer?

Mello hizo una pausa en la comilona para responder. —no, pero es buena idea. Y hablando de eso…

Hizo una pausa, como siempre, para agregarle dramatismo al asunto. Y tal y como cada vez que el rubio hacía algo así, Matt se inclinó hacia delante, lleno de ferviente interés.

—… ¿recuerdas lo que te dije cuando comenzamos esta campaña? —preguntó, echándose hacia atrás en el asiento. El pelirrojo lo pensó unos minutos. Le había dicho bastantes cosas ese día…

— este… ¿suelta el lienzo, sranje, si no quieres que te deje sin descendencia? — preguntó, dudando que a eso se refiriera el chico. Y así lo comprobó cuando Mello soltó una risa despectiva.

—no, no es eso, največji idiot (grandísimo idiota). Antes de eso. Supuestamente, tú eres mi asesor de campaña… y no has hecho nada desde que comenzamos esto de las listas.

Matt suspiró. —tu tampoco has hecho gran cosa, ¿sabes? Es decir, te has dedicado a vivir de tu fama, y eso sería. Soy sólo un asesor, no hago milagros.

El rubio lo pensó detenidamente, mascando una de las almejas a la parmesana con aire ausente. —creo que sí… es decir, yo soy el que comenzó todo esto, no debería dejar a un actor secundario como tú ocuparse de algo que es cien por ciento mío…

—oye, tampoco es para que te lo tomes así…— le reprochó el pelirrojo, pero Mello le interrumpió.

—necesitamos una franja electoral. Un buen video, una canción tema y un lema pegajoso. Así conquistaremos a la masa no pensante… mejor conocida como la población votante.

—sabes, a la gente no le gusta ser llamada "masa no pensante…" pero no negaré que es una buena idea. ¿Sabes cuántos votos blancos y nulos hubo en la anterior votación? Si ganásemos a ese público, sin duda ganaríamos sin grandes problemas. —sonrió, ya que al fin sentía que estaban haciendo algo productivo. Eso, sin lugar a dudas, le ayudaría a tener otras cosas en la cabeza además del incidente de las duchas del día anterior. Mello parecía opinar algo similar, ya que se levantó de un salto y le tomó de un brazo.

—nos vamos. Hay mucho que hacer.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Llevaba cerca de cinco páginas llenas de anotaciones, pero ninguna tenía nada que ver con la campaña electoral. De hecho, la mayoría de las anotaciones eran códigos secretos del videojuego de turno, mientras que las otras eran algunas frases que, a Zelda gracias, Mello no llegaría a ver, ya que implicaban muchas veces una cama, dos personas y… otras cosas, tales como amarras, vendas e incluso jarabe de chocolate en una ocasión.

El rubio, ajeno a los malos pensamientos que le tenían a él como protagonista, se paseaba por el Nuevo Cuartel General de la Lista M, pateando las cajas de vez en cuando si las encontraba en su camino. Realmente parecía comprometido con eso de la franja, por más que todas las frases que dejaba caer eran cosas como "no, eso no" o "basta, deja de pensar en eso…"

Finalmente, se volvió hacia Matt, quien desde hacía unos minutos le contemplaba en silencio. Hubo una pausa, que se prolongó hasta que Mello apartó la vista y se cruzó de brazos.

—basta. Mira hacia otra parte. —pidió, de mal humor. El pelirrojo parpadeó confundido.

— ¿…qué? ¿Ahora te molesta que te mire?

—pues… sí. —replicó, mirándole con los ojos entornados. —pareces un acosador en serie cuando me miras así.

Matt bufó con cansancio. —por favor… cada vez que alguien te mira demasiado tiempo juras que es porque "estás bien bueno"… ¿no tengo acaso el mismo derecho?

—no, no lo tienes.

—ah, odio cuando te pones así de irracional… —en ese momento, sin embargo, permaneció en silencio un segundo, como considerando algo. Acto seguido, se volvió hacia Mello con una sonrisa burlona. —…a menos que todo esto tenga otra causa…

El rubio le dio la espalda, ignorándole, pero apenas unos segundos más tarde sintió que unos brazos le envolvían por la espalda, así como que Matt besaba ligeramente su cuello. Sonrojándose, intentó apartarle, pero el pelirrojo le mantuvo bien sujeto.

—Creo… —le murmuró, por lo que Mello sintió un escalofrío. —que te molesta tanto que te mire porque te pone nervioso.

—Eso no es…— intentó aclarar el chico, pero Matt le interrumpió.

—claro que sí, aguantas que todo el mundo te mire haciendo estupideces y diciendo cosas sin sentido, pero no te tragas que yo vea lo lindo que eres.

—eres un puto cursi. —replicó el rubio, intentando soltarse nuevamente. —y si no dejas de hablar de esa manera te juro que te arrepentirás…

—Mello es lindo, Mello es lindo…— canturreó con burla, ganándose finalmente un codazo en el estómago.

Sin aliento, retrocedió unos pasos frotándose el lugar del golpe, mientras el rubio se apoyaba contra la pared con mirada agria y los brazos cruzados.

—no me provoques. —advirtió con seriedad. Matt bufó con enojo.

—eres realmente desproporcionado en tus venganzas. —dijo, cruzándose también de brazos.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, con la vista puesta en lugares diferentes. Nuevamente pasaba aquello, ninguno de los dos tenía muy claro qué decir o cómo disculparse siquiera. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo fue el primero en ceder ante la presión, por más que Mello, apenas unos segundos después, también descruzó los brazos y le miró mordiéndose un labio.

—lo siento. —dijeron al unísono, riendo pocos segundos después.

—eres un idiota resentido. — dijo Matt, sentándose en la cama. El rubio le imitó.

—y tú no aguantas ni una provocación.

—tú te lo buscas. — se quejó el pelirrojo, mientras se inclinaba hacia Mello. —a veces parece que en verdad te gusta provocarme.

—al menos así parece que tienes personalidad. — replicó el rubio, tomándole repentinamente de la camiseta y tirando de él, por lo que ambos cayeron en la cama.

—…no seas ansioso. Matas el momento. — dijo Matt, algo sorprendido por el arrebato del chico. Este, sin embargo, bufó con impaciencia.

—cállate. — dicho esto, le echó los brazos al cuello y obligó que sus labios se encontraran.

Nuevamente perplejo, el pelirrojo respondió débilmente al demandante Mello, notando que una vez más era él quien llevaba la iniciativa. De hecho, a los pocos segundos el rubio rodó y se colocó encima, sujetándole con fuerza para impedir que se escapara. Esto era realmente extraño. Matt rodó una vez más, chocando contra la pared pero manteniendo su posición usual y afirmando las muñecas de Mello contra el colchón, pero a los pocos segundos el chico rodó una vez más hacia el otro lado, recuperando el control y sujetando a su vez las muñecas del pelirrojo. Este no podía negar que la situación le gustaba, pero se sentía algo incómodo. Por ello, volteó las cosas una vez más, notando con sorpresa que el rubio continuaba resistiéndose… por lo que ambos terminaron en el suelo.

Matt, aunque algo adolorido por el golpe, no pudo evitar reírse de la situación, mientras Mello, evidentemente cansado, se mantenía en silencio sobre él. El pelirrojo comenzó a juguetear con los largos mechones rubios del otro chico, mientras sus respiraciones se acompasaban.

—de acuerdo. Creo que hay algo de lo que debemos hablar. —dijo, ante lo que el rubio alzó la cabeza.

—bien. Yo empiezo. Tú te quedas abajo. — sentenció escuetamente. Matt rodó los ojos.

—yo sigo. Creo que las cosas deberían ser como hasta ahora…

—por eso mismo. Yo mando, tú obedeces.

—no me refiero a eso. —replicó el pelirrojo, antes de que Mello continuara con su argumentación. —me refiero a que siempre, desde que comenzamos esto, no has tenido ningún problema con quedarte abajo. ¿Por qué ahora no quieres?

—porque sí. —el rubio se levantó, sentándose en la cama de brazos cruzados y mirando a Matt aún echado en el suelo. — ¿necesitas más información?

El pelirrojo se sentó también, apoyando su espalda contra la cama y mirando resentido al chico. —no empieces con estas discusiones, no tienen ningún sentido.

— ¡claro que lo tienen! ¡Para ti es bastante fácil pero yo soy el que…! Ya sabes. — terminó en voz baja. Matt le miró con las cejas alzadas, sin entender una palabra.

—no, no lo sé ¿Qué cosa?

—ya sabes. Eso. — replicó Mello, desviando la mirada.

— ¿eso? ¿Eso qué?

— ¡maldita sea Matt! ¡¡Sexo!!

Se hizo un silencio profundo y pesado, en el que el eco de la palabra se diluyó lentamente en el silencio. Ambos chicos comenzaron a enrojecer lentamente. Tenían más que claro que el tema algún día se iba a poner sobre la mesa, pero el pelirrojo, en lo personal, lo habría hecho de forma más delicada. Finalmente, Mello se cubrió la cara con las manos, abochornado.

—olvida lo que dije. — musitó. Matt, igualmente avergonzado pero intentando disimularlo, le dio unas palmadas en la rodilla con aire conciliador.

—ni lo menciones. Ya lo hice, eso nunca pasó.

Se sentó a un lado del rubio, sin ganas de continuar con lo que habían interrumpido hacía un rato. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirando hacia el frente e ignorándose deliberadamente. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo se volvió hacia Mello con seriedad.

—aún así, es algo de lo que tendremos que hablar eventualmente…

—…pero no será hoy. Tenemos trabajo que hacer. — le recordó el rubio, descubriéndose finalmente el rostro y mirándole con los ojos entornados. Aún estaba algo sonrojado, pero su rostro furibundo no dejaba duda alguna acerca de su estado de ánimo. —así que más te vale concentrarte en lo que debemos hacer ahora.

Dicho esto, retomó el interrumpido paseo, pero nuevamente, a los pocos segundos comenzó a frustrarse y a despotricar en voz baja. Matt le miró con preocupación creciente. Que algo le pasaba, la curiosa situación del baño y sus arrebatos aún más violentos de lo normal lo confirmaban, pero el pelirrojo no tenía una idea acerca de lo que podría ser. Así que, a su pesar, se obligó a pensar en una buena idea para la famosa franja electoral, que a cada segundo se le hacía más estúpida. De hecho, las elecciones mismas se le hacían aún más estúpidas a medida que le restaba tiempo de estar solos y relajados con Mello, pero aún parecían ser demasiado importantes a los ojos del rubio.

—bueno, creo que lo primero que deberíamos pensar sería en qué imagen quieres proyectar. — se hizo un silencio, en el que el rubio miró a Matt con una ceja alzada. Este suspiró. —me refiero a… ¿qué imagen quieres que tengan de ti los votantes?

—no lo sé, que soy mejor que el albino de mier…quiero decir, que la lista L. —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. El pelirrojo respiró hondo, pidiendo paciencia.

—Bueno, algo es algo…— miró por la ventana, pensando, mientras Mello esperaba con vaga expectación. —creo que podríamos partir por ahí, al menos por el momento. Pero ahora, ¿cómo grabamos? Yo no tengo cámara y me consta que tú…— al volverse hacia el rubio, se sorprendió al notar que le mostraba una cámara digital bastante moderna. — ¿…de dónde sacaste eso?

—se dice el milagro pero no el santo. — sentenció Mello, cruzándose de brazos y examinando la cámara. El pelirrojo alzó las cejas. —de acuerdo. Estaba en esta caja.

Señaló una de las cajas que había pateado. Matt parpadeó, confundido y ligeramente sorprendido.

—hay de todo en estas cajas. —comentó.

—sí, incluso encontré posters de grupos de los sesenta y unos goggles verdes. — se los enseñó, colocándoselos sobre los ojos.

—te quedan mejor que los naranja. — señaló Matt, sonriendo. —pero creo que lo mejor sería que en la franja salieras tal y como te ves todos los días…

—yo creo todo lo contrario. Creo que los goggles podrían ser algo así como un símbolo de la lista M… es decir, si no fuera por ellos y tu PSP dudo que alguien te reconociese…

—ja, ja, que gracioso. —dijo con sarcasmo el pelirrojo. —pero no es mala idea. Quizá un símbolo nos venga bien. La lista L tiene a… bueno, a L. Sin su permiso, pero el caso es que lo tiene.

—esos bastardos. —musitó el rubio, evidentemente resentido. —en verdad tenemos que hacerles algo grande…

—por esta vez hagámoslo por medios legales, ¿te parece? —le interrumpió Matt, recordando aquellas oportunidades en las que le había ayudado al rubio con sus planes de venganza… y había salido perjudicado.

Finalmente, Mello asintió con expresión decidida. Al menos, por un breve tiempo, estarían demasiado ocupados como para hablar acerca del pequeño problema con sus hormonas.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Near cerró la puerta de su habitación, suspirando. Por suerte, no había habido encuentros problemáticos con fanáticas acosadoras, pero aquel breve diálogo con la lista M le había dado suficientes preocupaciones como para asustarse por aquellas chicas problemáticas.

Lo primero y más importante al respecto era el hecho de que al parecer ambos chicos estaban en muy, muy buenos términos, y realmente no quería imaginarse las escenas cursis que habrían tenido lugar una vez que hubo salido del baño. Sin embargo, en ese sentido tenía una leve ventaja: Mello aún creía firmemente que él… bueno, eso. Y por esto recriminaba a Matt su falta de tacto y cortesía. Era conciente que aún le desagradaba abiertamente al rubio, pero por último tenía aquel pequeño consuelo.

Como segundo punto lógico estaba su necesidad de proyectar una estrategia con lo que tenía… que no era demasiado. Sólo aquella posición ventajosa, desde la cual no era mucho lo que podía hacer. De acuerdo, lograr poner al pelirrojo de los nervios era bastante gracioso, así como incomodar a Mello, pero se hacía aburrido a medida que transcurría el tiempo. Sobre todo por el hecho de tener que desempeñar muy bien su papel. Y eso era agotador.

Pero por otro lado, le dejaba con carta blanca para actuar.

Y ahora necesitaba planes. Ideas. Lo que fuera. Pero cada vez que intentaba poner su mente a trabajar, apilando legos o completando su puzzle en blanco, un chillido ensordecedor le venía a la memoria. Y todo concepto se borraba mientras un estremecimiento le recorría de pies a cabeza.

Al parecer, eso de los traumas no dejaba indemne a nadie. Ni siquiera a él.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo debía proseguir con sus maquinaciones. Si no lo hacía, las cosas se harían más complicadas cada vez, y partir desde cero sería cada vez más difícil.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

—Mello, deja de maldecir. Ya corté. — dijo el pelirrojo, hastiado. Ya habían perdido la cuenta de las tomas que llevaban, pero cada vez que se veían obligados a empezar de nuevo todo aquello de la cámara comenzaba a perder gracia.

El rubio, por su parte, se dejó caer en el suelo del pasillo, enojado a más no poder. — ¡ah, maldita sea! ¡Llevamos dos malditas horas en esto y todavía no hay nada decente…!

—eso es porque no pasan dos minutos antes de que te pongas a insultar a medio mundo. — se recostó contra la pared, cruzándose de brazos.

Todo le parecía cansador ese día, todo le ponía de un excepcional mal humor. No sabía por qué, pero Mello parecía sentir lo mismo, a juzgar por el hecho de que en aquel momento se levantó e intentó arrebatarle la cámara.

— ¡Mello, retrocede! — dijo, alzando la mano e intentando proteger la integridad de la cámara. — ¡esto es lo único que tenemos para grabar…!

— ¡no me interesa, sranje! ¡Pásame eso para que pueda hacerlo mierda contra el piso!

— ¡Mello…!— intentando no imaginar lo que pasaría a continuación, con su mano libre atrapó su cintura y le hizo acercarse bruscamente, por lo que el rubio lanzó una breve exclamación de sorpresa. Luego, dándole a penas tiempo para respirar, estampó sus labios contra los del chico, logrando calmarle de momento.

Cuando se separaron, Mello tenía una expresión más ausente que la de costumbre, hecho que el pelirrojo aprovechó para apagar la cámara y guardarla en el respectivo bolso. Sin embargo, pronto el aturdimiento dio paso al enojo.

— ¡serás aprovechado, imbécil! — le gritó, tomándole del cuello de la camiseta con aire amenazante. — ¡si te atreves a hacer eso de nuevo, te juro que yo…!

—Mello, relájate y piensa cinco segundos. ¿En serio no quieres que lo vuelva a hacer? — le sonrió con algo de burla, feliz al haber ganado el asalto. El rubio intentó rebatirle, pero con un ligero sonrojo apartó la vista.

—imbécil, imbécil, estúpido pelirrojo de mierda, Matt prekleto in poljubljati (maldito y besucón Matt)… — murmuró finalmente, cruzándose de brazos.

—vaya, así que en serio te gustan. — insistió el pelirrojo, sabiendo que jugaba con fuego, pero dispuesto a correr el riesgo de quemarse. —además de lindo, eres cursi.

—te lo advierto, cierra la boca. No tengo paciencia hoy…

— ¿y qué me harás? ¿Me golpearás a caso? — no sabía qué energía le impulsaba a aquello, pero el caso es que le pareció muy buena idea acorralar al rubio en medio del pasillo contra la pared. —me quieres demasiado como para hacerlo.

— ¡no es así! ¿Quién dice que yo no…?— se interrumpió al sentir que Matt le aprisionaba con su cuerpo, sonrojado a más no poder. —Matt… estamos en medio del pasillo…

— ¿y qué? Dudo que a esta hora haya alguien que nos vea…— sin dejar de sonreír, comenzó a rozar sus labios repetidas veces, logrando que Mello comenzara a perder el sentido del espacio.

—Matt… serás cabrón…— intentó amenazarle el rubio aún, por más que su cuerpo le traicionara, abrazándose al pelirrojo como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Dejando el bolso con la cámara en el suelo, Matt comenzó a ir en serio, profundizando el beso y sintiendo su corazón acelerarse cuando Mello le respondió con ansias. Que algo les pasaba hoy, era innegable, ya que no podían concentrarse en nada y siempre terminaban besándose y tocándose como si el mundo se acabara mañana. Pero bueno, qué va. Si total, ambos lo disfrutaban. Comenzó a deslizar sus manos bajo la camiseta del rubio, mientras este hacía lo propio con la suya por su espalda…

— ¡chicos, los he estado busc…!— Linda se interrumpió inmediatamente al ver la comprometida escena con la que se había topado, pero ya era demasiado tarde como para una retirada discreta.

El rubio se separó bruscamente, mirando a la castaña como si quisiera hacerla explotar con la mirada. — ¡¿Qué mierda quieres, estúpida?!

—eh… yo…— titubeó, intentando quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de hacía unos minutos. —...ups, lo siento. Bueno, yo les venía a proponer algo.

—olvídalo idiota. Desaparece. — dijo rápidamente Mello, aún abrazado a Matt. — ¿a caso no sabes lo que significa ser inoportuna? O en otras palabras, cuando la gente quiere que desaparezcas.

—Mello, no seas malo…— le advirtió el pelirrojo, sonriéndole antes de volverse hacia la chica. — ¿Qué pasa?

—bueno…— continuó mirándoles con sorpresa, al menos hasta que Matt se dio cuenta que aún parecían la pareja principal de alguna película romántica a juzgar por su pose, por lo que sacó sus manos de la camiseta del rubio, y este le imitó para dejarle ir. —…yo me preguntaba si…miren, han tenido algunos problemas, ¿cierto?

Ambos asintieron, no demasiado felices con la constatación de Linda. Sin embargo, esta mantuvo su rol profesional e imparcial.

—bueno, este último tiempo he tomado un par de clases de psicología por Internet. Con todo lo del debate de ayer, todo el día lo he pasado estudiando. — Mello iba a decir un comentario sarcástico, por lo que el pelirrojo le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. —y creo que estoy lo suficientemente entrenada como para asumir el desafío de hacerles una terapia a los dos.

Hubo un silencio, en el que ambos chicos miraron a la castaña con la boca abierta y el seño fruncido. ¿Terapia? ¿Ella a ellos? ¿Qué se creía?

—no se preocupen, no les cobraré…— comenzó Linda, pero el rubio ya había tenido más que suficiente.

—oye, idiota. Hazte un favor y deja de decir sinsentidos. ¿Cómo crees que aceptaríamos una imbecilidad semejante? Tienes un año menos que yo, eres una pendeja de mierda. Nunca de los nunca aceptaríamos una idiotez como esa…— miró al pelirrojo en busca de apoyo, pero se sorprendió al ver que su rostro expresaba curiosidad.

—…no creo que nos haga mal probar un par de veces, ¿sabes? — miró a su acompañante, pero este le miraba como si se hubiese vuelto loco. —digo, no nos hará mal, ¿cierto?

—ustedes…— Mello miró alternativamente a uno y al otro, Linda con cara de satisfacción y Matt algo suplicante. —ustedes están locos. No me prestaré a una idiotez semejante. Olvídenlo. Nunca. Jamás.

—Mello…— el aludido se volvió con brusquedad hacia el pelirrojo, pero se arrepintió en seguida al ver su expresión de cachorro regañado. — ¿Quién sabe? Quizá nos ayude en algo después de todo. No perdemos nada con intentarlo al menos.

El rubio dudó, pero sabía que ya estaba condenado de antemano a aceptar en el momento en que el Matt lo había considerado siquiera. Suspiró, bajando la vista con algo de enojo. El pelirrojo sí había conseguido imponerse.

—de acuerdo, de acuerdo. Acepto, pero si hay algo que no me gusta, me iré. ¿Felices? — miró desafiante a ambos chicos, pero estos sencillamente se limitaron a sonreírle.

—gracias rey del… digo Mello, te debo una. Saben, serán mis primeros pacientes, así que aún no sé muy bien cómo hacerlo, pero me alegro que se presten como sujetos de prueba…— Matt le hizo una seña a Linda para que se callara, ya que notó que el puño del rubio estaba listo para descargar un golpe ante las declaraciones de la chica. —hum…, bueno, ¡nos veremos!

Dicho esto, corrió como alma que lleva el diablo por el pasillo, sin esperar a que Mello pudiese arrepentirse. Sin embargo, las recriminaciones cayeron sobre Matt.

— ¡imbécil! ¡¿Por qué aceptaste?!

—porque creo que hay algo que nos pasa, y que ninguno sabe solucionar. — dijo el pelirrojo, decidido. —. No sé tú, pero yo sí… —tomó aire. —te quiero mucho. Estamos juntos en esto, y lo mejor sería arreglar las cosas de raíz y poder estar mejor los dos. Sin mencionar que si queremos ganar esto de las elecciones, debemos separar el trabajo con la vida personal.

Seco y preciso, dejó a Mello bastante sorprendido. —vaya, a veces pienso que tú debería ser el candidato…— sin embargo, como pensándoselo mejor, se retractó. —pero no sonaría bien. Es decir, Matt presidente, no queda.

—en cambio, Mello presidente es pura poesía. — replicó el pelirrojo, rodando los ojos. —serás egocéntrico. Pero bueno, supongo que esas cosas se van a solucionar.

—Solucionar…— musitó el rubio, para nada convencido. La verdad, nunca hablaban demasiado de li que iba pasando, sencillamente dejaban las cosas ir sin mucho análisis. Pero nunca habría pensado siquiera en hablar con una extraña acerca de sus problemas de…pareja, si se podría decir así.

—bueno, ¿te atreves o no? — dijo finalmente el pelirrojo, ofreciéndole una mano como siempre que quería que hicieran algo juntos. Mello suspiró. ¿Por qué nunca podía negarle nada?

—bien, bien. Pero si resultan ser sólo estupideces de Linda, lo dejamos ¿está claro? — dijo a su vez, tomando la mano del pelirrojo.

—no creas que le tendré demasiada paciencia a Linda, Mello. — de manera increíble, una sonrisa algo maléfica apareció en el rostro de Matt. —ya varias nos debe.

—así me gusta, Matty. — dijo sin pensar, dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza. El aludido se volvió con una ceja alzada con algo de burla.

— ¿Matty? ¿Es así como me llamas ahora? ¿O es un nombre clave para la campaña? — el rubio titubeó, abriendo los ojos de par en par con sorpresa. —bueno, entonces no te enojarás si te encuentro algún sobrenombre tan meloso como el que tu me pones…

—cállate. Fue un descuido, nunca diría una estupidez semejante…

—ah, ya cállate, Mellow. — dijo Matt con cansancio, pasándole un brazo por los hombros mientras ambos caminaban hacia la habitación, e ignorando deliberadamente la mirada asesina que el rubio le dirigía.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Mientras Mello tarareaba una canción en voz baja, el pelirrojo se estiró y se acomodó mejor contra la cama de su habitación, rozando como sin querer el flanco izquierdo del rubio presidenciable con una mano, y por consiguiente, ganándose un golpe en los dedos por aprovechado. Le sonrió al chico, quien por el contrario le dirigió un gesto poco amable con el dedo de al medio.

—por favor, Melloyellow… ¿aún sigues enojado por lo del sobrenombre? — estremeciéndose al oír su nuevo apodo pero manteniendo algo de dignidad, Mello volvió a darle un manotazo, esta vez en la cabeza.

—si no tienes algo inteligente que decir, no digas nada por favor. Intento pensar. — le recriminó, logrando que Matt rodara los ojos.

—en verdad te tomas esto en serio, ¿no? — comentó con sarcasmo, ganándose una mirada sorprendida por parte del rubio.

—claro, yo empecé esto y tengo que terminarlo. — el pelirrojo alzó las cejas, impresionado y mirando por sobre el hombro al recostado Mello.

—vaya, y yo que pensé que todo esto era por venganza…

— ¿venganza…?— preguntó el rubio, frunciendo el seño. Matt rodó los ojos una vez más. Era imposible que alguien hubiese olvidado aquella situación.

—Roger, castigos, reclamos, toma. — le recordó en orden cronológico, ante lo que Mello alzó ambas cejas.

—ah, claro. — Rebuscó a su lado, en la mesita de noche, una barra de chocolate. —. Al principio, quizá. Pero las cosas están algo cambiadas últimamente. En serio quiero hacer algo por los demás…— abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir los labios de Matt contra los suyos, besándole brevemente antes de mirarle con mayor sorpresa aún.

—Eres…— renegó con la cabeza, confundiendo aún más al rubio, quien había renunciado a su búsqueda por chocolates. — te pones realmente… no sé, algo cambia cuando hablas de esa forma.

— ¿algo como qué? — preguntó Mello, de mal talante por ser incapaz de comprender. La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

—no sé, algo en tu mirada. — cursi, pensó el rubio, componiendo una mueca de desdén. —te ves más grande, o más maduro. No sé, con más poder quizá…— se acercó con lentitud, apenas perceptible por el atento presidenciable. —. Creo que… me gusta que seas así.

Mello intentó decir algo, alguna burla para cortar la melaza del momento, pero fue incapaz de hallar respuestas coherentes. La escena era bastante curiosa, Matt moviéndose con discreción hasta quedar exactamente sobre él, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados y la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, pero sin adelantarse ni hacer el primer movimiento. El rubio sintió una descarga eléctrica corriendo por su columna, mientras el silencio y la quietud se prolongaban. Y el pelirrojo no se movía, siempre sonriéndole con esa cara tan… ¿Cómo describirla? Incitante, quizá era la palabra.

Sin apenas darse cuenta, cerró los ojos y se adelantó, sellando con sus labios los del otro chico y comenzando con aquel juego por ambos conocido una vez más. Y las cosas fueron bastante bien, al menos hasta que Mello comenzó a removerse una vez más, logrando finalmente voltear las cosas. Sin embargo, presintiendo tal situación, Matt ya tenía una idea acerca de cómo demostrarle las ventajas de ser el de abajo, por lo que antes de perder la conciencia por culpa del demandante ritmo del rubio giró sobre su espalda y logró posicionarse a horcajadas sobre el chico. Sin perder un segundo, y esperando que Mello no quisiera asesinarle por lo que haría a continuación, deslizó una mano bajo la camisa del rubio, logrando que contuviera un estremecimiento y cerrara los ojos dócilmente una vez más… al menos hasta que el pelirrojo logró llegar a cierto punto en particular. Una vez había oído que hacer aquello era buena idea, pero a juzgar por el grito de sorpresa del rubio con él era otra historia.

Mello le empujó, algo conmocionado. —me… pellizcaste. — dijo, incorporándose en la cama y cruzando las manos sobre el pecho, como protegiéndose del ataque por parte del otro chico.

—eh, hm… — Matt apartó la vista, queriendo que se lo tragara la tierra. —bueno, yo… lo siento, no sabía que no te… gustaría…

— ¡claro que no me gusta! ¡¿A quién en su sano juicio le gustaría algo así?! ¡Es masoquista…! —se detuvo, respirando hondo. —. Tú… ¿me haces el favor de sacar tu osamenta de mi cama? Me aplastas.

—Es mi cama…— musitó el pelirrojo, obedeciendo aún así. — pero… ¿Cómo esperas que sepa lo que te gusta si nunca lo dices? Sólo gruñes y te quejas, dame una pista al menos…— se apartó de la cama unos pasos, mirando por la ventana con desánimo y aún algo sonrojado por la vergüenza y por el calor del momento.

Se sorprendió, sin embargo, al oír la voz del rubio justo a sus espaldas. —nunca me preguntas, kreten. — bromeaba, por lo que Matt pudo adivinar que ya no estaba molesto.

— ¿qué, quieres que te pregunte entonces? — Mello se encogió de hombros, como sin definirse.

—es lo mínimo. Nunca preguntas, sólo haces las cosas sin mi consentimiento. — apoyó la barbilla en el hombro del pelirrojo, mirándole con las claras cejas alzadas y una leve sonrisa burlona.

—bien, entonces…— se volteó, mirando al rubio a los ojos. Continuaba sonriéndole de forma extraña, por lo que se armó de valor para continuar. — creo que deberíamos intentar eso de las preguntas.

— ¿me vas a interrogar? — preguntó, aún burlón. Matt le tomó de la cintura, alzando una mano para ponerla en su mejilla, y rozó sus labios una vez como respuesta.

— ¿qué hay de eso? — preguntó, sonriéndole. Mello resopló con desdén.

—no fue nada.

—es el comienzo. — aclaró el pelirrojo, antes de volver a hacerlo una y otra vez. —. Después viene mejor. Algo he aprendido en este tiempo.

—Así veo…— entreabrió los labios, permitiéndole al ansioso chico irrumpir en su boca por un momento. —me gustaría poder decir lo mismo, pero…— un beso profundo más. —tú casi siempre empiezas.

—Ya te lo dije hace tiempo…— se separó un momento, mirándole con aquella expresión que tanto intrigaba al rubio. —tómalo como un regalo. Créeme, no sería lo mismo si no me la pusieras tan difícil. — se acercó al chico, murmurando sobre sus labios. —. Pero aún no me contestas. ¿Te gusta o no?

—Algo tiene…— admitió Mello, sintiendo su corazón a mil por hora a medida que la distancia entre ambos se hacía estrecha. —pero aún no logras convencerme.

—Tendré que esforzarme…— nuevamente comenzó a rozar sus labios, lento en un principio, pero aumentando el ritmo mientras pasaban los minutos.

—hasta ahora…— suspiró, o quizá jadeó, antes de proseguir. —…vas bien encaminado.

—Me alegra oírlo…— apartó la rubia y larga melena de su cuello, bajando lentamente por su mandíbula. — ¿qué tal ahí? — no hubo más respuesta que las manos del chico en su cabello. —parece que ya te estoy convenciendo.

Era extraño que cediera tan rápido, pensó Matt, sin mencionar que casi inmediatamente había logrado distraerle. Además, él había tenido la idea de aquel interrogatorio, y aunque la celebraba con bombos y platillos, no pudo dejar de pensar que había algo condenadamente extraño en todo aquello. Era casi como si el Mello que conocía, ese receloso y a quien no le gustaban esas "mariconadas", según sus palabras, fuera diferente al que ahora gemía con entusiasmo mientras deslizaba sus manos bajo la camiseta negra, sin dejar de besar su cuello y hombros.

—Mello…— el aludido hizo un ruido de difícil precisión, pero quiso creer que le escuchaba. — ¿estás bien?

— ¿…ah? — medio gimió el rubio, provocando que el pelirrojo sintiera la garganta seca. Que hasta así lograra alborotarle las hormonas de aquella manera…

—que si estás…— jadeó, mientras Mello levantaba su camiseta a rayas sin dejar de acariciar su espalda. —si estás seguro de esto. Si realmente te… gusta.

El aludido se detuvo, abriendo los ojos con ambas cejas alzadas. — ¿es necesaria la pregunta?

—bueno… — le vio, sonrojado y con la respiración agitada como estaba. ¿Qué era eso que sentía en el pecho y bajando por su columna? —pareciera que no.

—Entonces sólo pregunta lo justo y necesario…— ¿qué le estaba pasando? De repente ya no eran solo sus grandes y brillantes ojos verdes los que le hacían ceder a regañadientes y sonrojar, sino que de la nada notó ese brillo especial en su cabello que arrojaba la ahora agonizante luz del sol, sin mencionar esa forma de tratarle, con tanto respeto y consideración, sin llegar a ser servil ni a hacerle sentir como alguien digno de ser temido. E incluso su rostro, sus mejillas repletas de pecas que sólo ahora consideraba como dignas de ser notadas, algo adelgazado por culpa de ese estirón que ambos hacía unos meses habían comentado como algo digno de un circo de fenómenos, pero con aquel tenaz par de mejillas llenas aún luchando por conservar la redondez infantil. Todo ahora resaltaba de forma absurda. Y de forma igualmente absurda descubrió que le agradaba contemplarlo en silencio. Como si fuese una acosadora maníaca.

—… ¿entonces seguimos? — preguntó, dudoso. Mello le miró en silencio unos segundos más, hasta que comenzó a reír.

— ¿qué crees, imbécil? — le palmeó la espalda, de donde aún no retiraba las manos. La camiseta a rayas del chico estaba arrugada a la altura de sus axilas, por lo que se apresuró a quitarla de en medio. —ahora sí.

Matt le sonrió, y el rubio volvió a sentir aquel temblor y esa sensación de estar a medias mientras se recostaban en la cama, casi como un desmayo. O más específicamente, como un mareo. Pero un mareo bastante agradable. Dejó al pelirrojo a su voluntad, dejando de resistirse definitivamente y sin ganas de continuar con las bromas y los comentarios sarcásticos. Por alguna razón que no quería detenerse a analizar, sólo le importaban las manos y los labios de su chico de los goggles.

Sin hacerse de rogar, Matt volvió a la carga, regresando a sus labios insistentemente mientras una mano se ocupaba de las ropas que ya iban sobrando, arrojando la camiseta negra de Mello a un lado. El chico, por su parte, mantenía los ojos cerrados, dejando escapar un gemido de vez en cuando. Sentía que su piel se perlaba de sudor, además de ser doblemente sensible. Cada vez que el pelirrojo le rozaba siquiera, era como si el mundo diera una vuelta completa en un segundo, su corazón se aceleraba y…

Abrió de golpe los ojos, sintiendo aquello de esa mañana otra vez. Matt, ajeno a todo eso, hacía algo realmente bueno con su lengua en alguna parte de su pecho, pero toda la atención del rubio se fijaba en cierto punto bastante por debajo de eso. Intentó voltearse, pero su cuerpo no respondía, y mientras una de las manos del pelirrojo recorría su pierna de arriba hacia abajo, su respiración se convirtió en un jadeo y de su garganta escapó un gemido, a medias grito.

—parece que te convencí, ¿cierto? — dijo Matt, alzando la cabeza y sonriéndole. Mello jadeó como toda respuesta. —sí, al parecer gané esta vez…

Intentó apartarse, pero el rubio le mantuvo en su sitio. El pelirrojo le miró con sorpresa, sobre todo al sentir sus manos bajar por su espalda. Yendo hacia abajo en vez de hacia arriba, hacia sus pantalones en vez de hacia sus cabellos para jalarlos. Y más concretamente, luego rodeando sus caderas hacia el botón de sus jeans. Matt no atinó a moverse, demasiado sorprendido como para hacer algo más que mirar la cara sonrojada del rubio, hasta que, cuando aquel estorbo de tela quedó por sus rodillas, las cuales estaban una a cada lado de las caderas de Mello, este le miró con algo de su recuperado desdén habitual.

—empezaste algo. Termínalo. — dijo sencillamente, sin dejar de mirarle con seriedad y toda la dignidad que pudo reunir desde su posición. El pelirrojo boqueó unos segundos, demasiado choqueado como para hacer algo más que mirar los ojos vidriosos del rubio. —…ahora, si no entendiste.

—Claro…— musitó, intentando que sus pensamientos volvieran a ser coherentes. ¿Era uno de sus sueños, esos de los que se quejaba Mello por considerarlos intentos de acoso? ¿O realmente su rubio quien le decía aquello? Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo. — ¿luego seguimos con la campaña? — preguntó, dudoso.

—por supuesto. Pero tomémonos un descanso de… media hora. ¿Será suficiente? — sí, definitivamente era su Mello quien le hablaba. En sus sueños el rubio ni se acordaba de la campaña, ni él mismo se acordaba de preguntarle. Y la verdad, tampoco se cuestionaba tanto antes de.

Así que, eufórico, prosiguió con lo suyo, sacándose los molestos pantalones de un tirón. Sólo daba las gracias por haber tenido la idea de usar ropa interior limpia y casi nueva ese día en especial. Con algo de nerviosismo, después de todo sería algo nuevo para ambos, comenzó a tantear camino abajo, topándose con aquellos pantalones negros y el ya conocido y maltratado cinturón. Le regalaría uno para su cumpleaños, aunque si seguían con ese tipo de cosas probablemente acabaría de la misma forma que aquel que ahora destrozaba una vez más. E intentó otra de aquellas cosas que había oído o visto en otra parte, quizá en la televisión, arañando la entrepierna del chico, aún inseguro. Pero perdió todas sus inseguridades al notar que Mello arqueaba la espalda, lanzando un gemido entre dientes.

Así que, sintiéndose enrojecer al pensar en lo que estaba por hacer, comenzó a masajear su miembro a través de la ropa, evaluando la reacción del rubio con lo poco de racional que le iba quedando en aquel momento. Y a juzgar por el hecho de que mordía su labio con fuerza y estrujaba la colcha y la almohada, le pareció que lo estaba haciendo bien. Y mientras Mello buscaba con torpeza el borde de su ropa interior para hacerle lo mismo, debatiéndose mientras gemía un poco más, Matt sólo pensaba en lo que debía hacer a continuación. Desde hacía un tiempo que lo tenía claro, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría el rubio ante aquello. Así que abrió la boca para hacer la pregunta de rigor…

Y alguien tocó la puerta.

El rubio abrió los ojos de par en par, mientras Matt se tensaba en su posición. Ambos se miraron unos segundos, sin hablar y sin continuar con lo que habían iniciado, hasta que Mello vio lo que el pelirrojo haría a continuación. Renegó con la cabeza.

—no Matt… no te atrevas a…

—pero… ¡alguien toca!

— ¡tú me tocas, imbécil! — le recordó, como si hiciera falta. Pero el pelirrojo aún vacilaba. —si lo haces, créeme que te arrepentirás.

—Mello…

—no lo hagas, me voy a enojar en serio.

—pero, Mello…

—no te atrevas…

—Lo siento…— sacó la mano de su ropa interior, prestándose a levantarse.

—no Matt, vuelve… no, oye… ¡maldito desgraciado, vuelve aquí ahora…!

Modulando, pero sin articular sonido, Matt repitió su disculpa, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta colocándose sus jeans apresuradamente. Sólo abriría un resquicio, despediría a quienquiera que les importunara rápidamente, y continuaría con lo suyo. Después de todo, aquella inoportuna extremidad aún le recordaba que tenía cuentas pendientes con el rubio.

Así que abrió la puerta con cuidado, espiando por la rendija antes de abrir un poco más, deseando con toda su alma ahorcar a su inoportuna visitante.

—Hola Matt, sabes, venía a preguntarte…— Linda se cortó en seco al ver al sonrojado y despeinado pelirrojo, sobre todo al notar que su camiseta brillaba por su ausencia. —… ¿pasa algo? Te ves agitado…

— ¿sabes? No estoy de humor para charlas hoy. Estoy algo… ocupado.

— ¿por qué? ¿Interrumpo algo…?— se puso de puntillas, intentando ver por sobre el hombro de Matt, pero este también se empinó para impedírselo.

—eh… Linda… ¿Por qué mejor no…?— sintió un fuerte empujón en el brazo, que le hizo retroceder hacia un lado. Y la castaña vio, sorprendida, como un sonrojado Mello salía a toda velocidad de la habitación, con la cabeza bien alta y, a todas luces, furioso como nunca. Pero la chica no era nada imbécil, por lo que pronto comenzó a relacionar al sudoroso y despeinado pelirrojo con el mal vestido rubio (incluso desde allí veía la etiqueta de su polera negra, puesta al revés), y conectó cabos a una velocidad impresionante. Se ruborizó.

—… ¿qué… hacían? — apartó la vista, tragando saliva. Matt también se sonrojó.

—…nada importante…— miró con impaciencia el lugar por el cual Mello había desaparecido. —Linda… tengo que ir a buscarlo.

—…sí, claro…— la castaña se apartó con aire ausente de la salida, mientras el pelirrojo, camiseta rallada en mano, salía en búsqueda de su rubio.

Y la chica, mentalmente, anotaba aquel punto en sus siempre crecientes apuntes acerca de la disfuncional pareja de la que ahora estaba, en cierta forma, a cargo.

* * *

_...*-*_

_...sin comentarios, libre interpretación del trecetreceo XD_

_bueno, espero que el chap les haya gustado y que se hayan dado cuenta de cómo van a ir las cosas de ahora en adelante... todo el mundo va a la carga! (en variados sentidos)  
_

_...reviews! ^^_

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

_**darklover71**_

_Hola!_

_primero lo primero: siento la tardanza --__-- acabo de terminar un informe de historia que... ok x'D_

_respecto al review: YA SOMOS DOS! VIVA LA PERTENENCIA AL CLUB DE FANS!_

_(aunque ahora está tomando forma de secta en cierta forma... CHAN!)_

_bueno, espero que te haya ido bien en el cole ^^ acá aguantando no más..._

_BUENO, sobre la inspiración, sacandole trote no más... el próximo chap tardará menos, lo juro_

_bueh, que andes bien y volas locas :D_

_Adieu!_

_**lAURA-CHAN**_

_Hola!_

_me alegro que te haya gustado el chap anterior... Willy Wonka al Poder! *-*_

_jajaja la escena del baño... el gran favorito :B y qué tal la escena de la pieza en este chap? :P_

_bueno, nos veremos! :D_

_(en sentido figurado... XD)_

_y sí, cuidado con las drogas y con el alcohol, mira que provocan cosas raras y de repente alucinas que en el precipicio hay un mundo de infinito yaoi y... --__-- bueno, ya me entiendes_

_Adieu!_

_PD: lo siento por la tardanza D: pero en serio no soy una mala persona_

_**Kika**_

_Hola!_

_O_O_

_el tan bullado chap... está arriba x_x_

_nyaaaaa es horribleee D: esa parte era... realmente... ---___---_

_LOS ASTERISCOS DEL MAAAL!! D:_

_bueno... a tu review hiperatrasadamente XD_

_soy la mejor???... ya lo sabía BD jajajaja_

_O_o cuatro veces?? sin cansarte?? OMG Kika, cuidado con la sobredosis de MP XD_

_puede provocar muchas cosas malas, como deseo de subirse a la mesa y dar discursos subversivos, iniciar tomas indefinidas y buscar a cierto pelirrojo... O_o cuidado XD_

_ah, sí... y sueños con la continuación de la historia XD_

_no seas modesta, si no me convencieras de que las cosas no son tan mierda como me las imagino... --__-- sólo gracias por todo el apoyo_

_repito: la escena de la ducha = el gran favorito XD Matty y sus fantasías... qué sería de este fic sin ellas?? jajaj_

_y ya lo viste, Mello no es tan conservador ahora... como que le agarró el gusto al acoso XD_

_y Mihael... sólo te digo que debería seleccionar a sus aliados con más cuidado... MUAJAJAJA XD_

_jaja en serio te parece el mejor? valeps ^^ y los que están por venir, bueno... más hormonas AÚN XD_

_Nate... qué decir de él? lo detesto :D aunque eso ya lo sabes XD y sobre su cariñosidad con el pequeño y lindo Mihael... *cara conspiranoica* dentro de nada las cosas quedarán más claras, que en este chap es como que se está preparando (todos en verdad...) para la batalla final XD_

_jajja y Linda ahora tiene un sentido yaoístico involuntario... siempre llegando en el momento crucial XD pobre, Mello la odiará más que antes si se puede D:_

_D: no he probado las sopaipillas con miel! BLASFEMIA! haré de nuevo para probarlas de todas formas (aunque estemos en verano, me da igual ¬¬) y sí, me tardé... luego comentamos todo de una yup?_

_ok, que andes bien y cuidado con los ASTERISCOS DEL MAAAL! D:_

_Adieu!_

_PD: ves la teleserie de los peluqueros? es chistosa XD_

_**Bela-Kikinu-chan**_

_Hola!_

_...veo que te encanta ^^ me alegra :D_

_jajaja esta historia es como mi bebé, crece con el tiempo y se hace mejor :D me alegro que te guste y que encuentres que mejora! ^^_

_y que encuentres que los personajes están bien desarrollados... es un poco difícil por el espacio de tiempo y mis volás locas de saltos temporales que ahora que nos acercamos al final me arrepiento de haber hecho... TT-TT lo siento, crisis de fin de fic x'D_

_sobre el lemon: D: tenganme paciencia!!! x'D saben que me gusta tomarme las cosas con calma, pero les juro, LES PROMETO POR EL CHOCOLATE DE MIHAEL, que pronto, muy pronto, habrá de sobra_

_...DE SOBRA! XD_

_:D ehh! me alegro que te guste mi forma de escribir ^^ y espero que nos leamos luego y que andes bien_

_Adieu!_

_**:)**_

_Hola!_

_...quien no ama a los chicos? :D_

_me alegra que el chap te haya gustado... Nate, tómate esa XD_

_sí, el albino está loco, siempre lo he sostenido y lo sostendré *-* y pronto veremos cómo entra en acción..._

_...D: siento la tardanza, las cosas del fúbol, ya tu sabe, pero espero que el próximo no tarde tanto como este... TT-TT_

_Nate en Death Note: ...siempre lo odié XD a diferencia tuya, yo lo veía como un imitador barato de L jajajaja en cambio Mello... O_O OMFG QUE RUBIO MÁS SEPSI! XD_

_jajjaa por favor, comentar la vida es chistoso, por ejemplo, acabo de terminar un árido y horrible trabajo de historia en el cual casi muero por no poder escribir... el horror... D:_

_jajaj bueno, mi vida si que apesta, así que te dejo miles, millones de piropos :D_

_Adieu!_

_**Yackie**_

_Hola!_

_....chica ansiosa por lo que veo XD_

_nah, es webeo, yo me tardé, espero que me perdones ^^_

_jeje me alegro que el anterior te hay gustado :D_

_jajaja ojala que no lo hayas leido tanto... cansa XD_

_jajaj bueno, el lemon todavía no, pero pronto se les va a salir por las orejas..._

_OIGAN MIS PALABRAS! POR LAS OREJAS! XD_

_jajaj bueno, delirio momentáneo..._

_jajjaa Linda es oficialmente la nº2 en la lista de odiados de Mello (el primero es Nate, obviamente, pero bueh...)_

_y Mihael Uke... Kami escucha la opinión de los lectores BD_

_jajaj bueno... pronto no fue --__--U pero espero que haya valido la pena la espera_

_que andes bieeen ^^_

_Adieu!_

_**Tu fan!^/////^**_

_Hola!_

_Deidi Jeevas, no? ^^_

_me gusto el fanart, original :D ya estás en mi profile! (eejem, sección fanarts, segundo puesto (es por orden de llegada XD))_

_bueno, el review..._

_jajaj, me alegra que te haya gustado el chap... me gusta más que este, tengo que decirlo --___-- pero bueh, espero que el chap te haya gustado ^^_

_Odiemos a Nate Juntas!!! yo siempre lo detesté :D jajaja más apoyo ami causa BD_

_jajaja es terrible cuando te regañan por estar en el cumpu.. tenemos derecho a usarlo, maldita sea!!! pero me alegro que al final de todo hayas podido leerlo _

_jajaj no, Near tiene que volver a su trabajo: ser el malo de la película! y por eso en el siguiente chap estará más malo que nunca... ya que en este sólo está preparando el siguiente movimiento _

_jeje, sí, casi se lo lleva a la enfermería a hacer no se qué cosa... alla él, Mello no se dejará hacer eso ¬¬_

_Linda jajaja siempre los interrumpe alguien, hoy le tocó a Linda xD_

_siii Kami está por ahí en medio... tú también estarás... a este paso, todas las lectoras del fic estarán por ahí en el grupo de acosadoras XD_

_...es una buena idea, kami también quiere una cámara 1313_

_jajja bueno, en este chap como que se están preparando para lo que sigue, por eso lo dividí en dos ^^ así que prepárate para lo demás!_

_que andes bien y volas locas_

_Adieu!_

_**Yuzuuki-chan**_

_Hola!_

_jaja, ya sabes, me gusta ir de a poco... no te frustres, pasará de todo en su momento ;)_

_jaja Mello borracho... no sé si tenga una tercera aparición, aunque lo más probable es que sí la tenga :D_

_...D: no le pegues a Mello! en ese caso, además de Mello mismo, te pegará Matty y Kami de colada D: Mello es amor!_

_ok, XD la espera fue larga en demasía, pero prometo que la siguiente no lo será tanto... D: eso espero, y que haya valido la pena!_

_jajaj salida de la pachamama, brutalísimo! yaaay!_

_y leer fics mientras tienes que estudias y/o hacer un trabajo parqa el día siguiente... es un viejo clásico xDD_

_yaya, que andes bien y espero que te haya ido bien en la prueba! _

_Adieu!_

_**abril**_

_Hola!_

_YAAAAAAY! LA HORA DE LOS REVIEWS! :D_

_jaja gracias, me gusta que te encante! se hace lo que se puede ^^_

_(la verdad, ese chap me gusta más que este... no sé por qué la verdad...)_

_jaja sí, al fin ya saben cómo resolver sus conflictos sin odiarse mutuamente ^^ eso es bueno! ya no habrá más peleas grandes en el futuro :D_

_la parte del baño: todo el mundo ha amado la parte del baño xD jajaj síi, el pobre Matty está que ya no se contiene más... xD_

_esperemos que le den la pasada luego!_

_jajaj, los chicos... donde los agarra, los agarra XD esperemos que aprendan luego, porque o sino los seguirán interrumpiendo xDDD_

_las revistas: sí, Matt tiene que buscarse otra lectura XD después de una escenita como esa, nos queda claro que no las necesita para aumentar su nivel de perversión XD y según tengo entendido, las revistas playboy generalmente traen artículos con poca relación con las fotos que trae xDDD_

_Near: jajaj, pobre... no, mentira, se lo merece MUAJAJA!... ok, bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado el cambio, pero pronto volverá a ser el malvado de siemrpre... es decir, necesito a mi antagonista de vuelta ¬¬_

_ah, sí... pronto sabrán a lo que se refería Nate, pero como que las hormonas se le revolucionaron al cabro ese... ¬¬ lo detesto, lo detesto, lo detesto xDD_

_las fans: jajajaj, amo a esas chicas... son taan raras! XD y pronto se pondrán peor... que Kami y sus acosadoras maníacas XD y la verdad, tiene una relación de conveniencia, pero dudo que dure mucho... CHAN!_

_y bueno, lo logré XD la verdad, casi no lo saco... pero terminaré este longfic, lo lograré! ^^_

_y 4 ever, ya está mega actualizado... el otro chap se demorará un poco, pero también lo sacaré ^^_

_...D: lo siento, lo lamento, lo recontramilamento... TT-TT de verdad no lo veo, pero ahora descubrí como ver los reviews que se me habían perdido antes, lo intentaré con el tuyo D:_

_bueno, nos hablamos ^^ que andes bien en el tercer mundo... el mismo que Kami, la verdad... :D_

_Adieu!_

_**likearobot**_

_Hola!_

_concuerdo, son hermosos! :D_

_espero que este chap te haya gustado ^^ era la idea! quien se espera que el sexy Mello haya salido librado de tal destino por un trato?_

_bueno, me demoré --___-- lo siento mucho! D: espero que haya valido la pena la espera_

_bueno, que andes bien ^^ nos hablamos!_

_Adieu!_

_**LawLiet-BlaCk**_

_Hola!_

_:O yo te inicién en el MxM?? jajaj espero que te guste! (y leerás mis fics? brutal! ^^)_

_sii! me encanta que te encante! :D_

_Mello.. jajaja pobrecito, no sabe como manejar todo eso de las "emociones fuertes" XD pero pronto lo veremos más suelto jajaja_

_bueno, la actualización se demoró... MUCHO...lo siento --___--_

_ok, que andes muy bien y volas locas ^^_

_Adieu!_

_**YareLi Withlock Lawliet Jeevas**_

_Hola!_

_jajaja, me alegro de que te rías de mis chistes freak xD _

_bueno, Near volverá a ser el malvado y vil albino que todos conocemos XD pero este pequeño oásis de chistosidad por parte del chico será siempre recordado jajaja_

_Matty... jajaja, lindo el pelirrojo XD y sí, Mello es un poco exajerado con eso del aliento ¬¬ por favor, que Matty es humano y no todos podemos tener el sabor a chocolate que el rubio siempre mantiene..._

_ok, que andes bien^^ y muchas volas locas_

_y un beso de jugador de PSP XD_

_Adieu!_

_PD: siento la demora D: es culpa de un solo maldito y bastardo diálogo que no quería salir de mi cabeza TT-TT_

_**lintu asakura**_

_Hola!_

_jaja me encanta que creas que Near se lo merecía! ya somos dos! y su terror por las mujeres nunca se acabará MUAJAJAJA! XD_

_y concuerdo contigo! MxM es la mejor pareja de Death Note (nada de Near entre medio ¬¬)_

_jaja, bueno, el hard todavía no se viene, pero pronto, pronto... ^^ habrá de sobra :D_

_sobre lo que pasará en las elecciones... es el final de la historia! no puedo revelar nada D: pero creeme que algo conseguirán, aunque quizá no es lo que esperan xDD_

_Linda... jaja, pobre, ahora Mello la odia más que antes si se puede xD_

_bueno, que andes bien ^^nos leemos luego!_

_Adieu!_

_**Mitsuko Aburame**_

_Hola!_

_...D: lo siento! no es de mala! esque... el diálogo... TT-TT no quería salir de mi cabeza!_

_y créeme, no importa cuanto me demore, terminaré este fic. Lo juro! :D_

_ah, no importa XD, de repente a mi también me da lata dejar reviews... esque a veces hay momentos en la vida que...las tareas.. y el internet está tan a la mano... XD_

_jaja Mello... pequeño, lo adoro ^^ y Nate jaja, se lo merece :D_

_bueno, que andes bien y espero que haya valido la pena la espera :)_

_Adieu!_

_**By-TiNKi**_

_Hola!_

_jaja, ahora Near está hiper traumado con las mujeres... por ejemplo, dudo que tenga muchas ganas de hablar con Linda a partir de ahora xDD_

_y por favor, todas actuaríamos igual xD, es comprensible ^^(Kami se incluye XD)_

_jaja, me encanta que te encante Matt! es adorable pero maduro al mismo tiempo ^^ me encanta que te encante!_

_jaja, sabes? la primera vez que supe de Matt fue porque un amigo me dijo "jaja, sabes? hay un tipo más extra que no se qué pero que es más popular que Light xD" en un principio no me interesó pero... lo ví... y lo ví con Mello... y bueno, el resto es historia :D_

_MxM POR SIEMPRE! :D_

_sii Linda ahora adora a los chicos por varias razones 1313 XD pero aún así tienen ciertos roces con Mello... XD_

_sobre tu pregunta: usualmente, los directores se tomaban vacaciones en período de toma cuando yo estaba marchando XD a veces mandaban a los carabineros a desalojar, pero como los chicos no dejan entrar a nadie al colegio en toma, el director queda fuera. Eso es lo que pasó! sencillamente se está hospedando en algún lugar ^^ pero volverá para ver el final XD_

_...D: no tienes recreo??? COMO SOBREVIVES??? te apoyo logísticamente desde chilito! Kami apoya la revolución!!_

_y sí, han perdido clases XD pero recuerda que para ellos es por una buena causa ^^ y además, SON SUPERDOTADOS, MALDITA SEA ¬¬ con dos días de clases quedan listos... ¬¬ malditos bastardos XD_

_jaja, sí, intenté hacerlos lo más naturales posibles... no me gusta que sean como medios enfermos, siempre leo que Mello es una especie de monstruo sádico a los 15, 14, e incluso 13 años... por favor! que los superdotados también son personas! D: sin mencionar al Matt... perro ¬¬ en serio, yo pienso que Matt hace todo lo que Mello le pide más por una cosa de amistad y de ahorrarse problemas XD y por amor, para qué estamos con cosas XD_

_bueno, lo que pasará es que... jaja, bueno, pronto publicaré "ese" diálogo tan importante para la historia XD tendrán que conversarlo después de todo, Mello no podrá huir por siempre..._

_bueno! lo intenté sacar rápido pero... me demoré también D: el próximo saldrá más rápido ^^_

_y 4 ever 80's, ya se viene :D_

_que andes bien y volas locas!_

_Adieu!_

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

_KAMI AMA LOS REVIEWS! XD_

_me tardé en responderlos como dos semanas, pero me encanta saber su opinión ^^ sigan mandando!_

_bueno, ya llevo 1/10 del siguiente chap, es la continuación de este como ya mencioné y está MUY chistosa XD_

_nos leemos luego y lo siento por la demora D:_

_Adieu!_


	16. La difícil vida II

_Hola!_

_bueh, esta es la segunda parte del chap anterior, y como quizá se den cuenta parte en el mismo punto en donde dejamos a nuestros chicos luego del encontrozado ese ;P_

_Preparense para un Mello confundido, un Matty... bueh, para que censurar, caliente, una Linda entrometida como nunca y el regreso de cierto albino, más malvado y truculento que nunca._

_eso, disfruten y el siguiente chap está casi terminado :D me vuelvo proactiva en vacaciones..._

_**Disc: **asdasdad no son mios. ¬¬. Maldita. Sea._

**

* * *

16. La difícil vida del que Sirve a su Pueblo (II)**

Avanzaban por el pasillo hacia él, chillando y señalándole. Sencillamente no podía moverse, paralizado de terror. Era evidente lo que buscaban, no en vano recordaba el estado en el que cierto albino había quedado luego de su experiencia con las acosadoras maníacas, pero eso no lo hacía menos horrible. De verdad, le tenía verdadera fobia a ese grupo de chicas, ya que no podía pensar en nada más que en lo terrible que le parecía esa muchedumbre, sin atinar a salir corriendo. Y sólo pudo pensar en cierto chico que le aguardaba y a quien le había dicho que sólo iría y volvería en un segundo. Definitivamente debía cumplir su promesa, pero francamente no sabía cómo se zafaría de esta.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

—bedak, idiot, idiot, jaz sovražim, sovražim, sovražim te, prosim spustite mrtev (imbécil, idiota, idiota, te detesto, te detesto, te detesto, por favor muérete)...— iba diciendo el rubio entre dientes, con los puños y los dientes apretados. Cada cierto rato le daba un manotazo a la pared, además, mientras caminaba sin rumbo por los pasillos del orfanato. Y es que, esta vez, Matt se había pasado. Es decir, si tanto quería llegar a "eso", ¿cómo se atrevía a cambiarle por Linda? Y más aún, ¿cómo se atrevía a desobedecerle, por más que le había dicho claramente que no se moviera de su posición?

De verdad esa vez el pelirrojo se había pasado. Podía perdonar muchas cosas, demasiadas a su juicio, pero que le dejaran así después de tanta insistencia…

— ¡maldito cabeza de rábano imbécil! — gritó finalmente al pasillo vacío, sintiéndose mucho mejor luego de tanta maldición en voz baja y alta. Respiró hondo, mirando a ambos lados para orientarse, y descubrió que de alguna forma había llegado al pasillo del comedor, con su armario escobero y todo. Suspirando, decidió volver a su propia habitación, ya que estaba seguro de que si veía nuevamente a Matt podrían pasarle dos cosas: o lo mataría lentamente por el gusto de verle sufrir, o se olvidaría de su enojo y le arrojaría a la cama para abusar de él. Y, de momento al menos, le daban pereza ambas ideas.

Así que, dicho y hecho, avanzó un par de metros por el pasillo, sintiéndose menos acalorado y confuso que hacía unos momentos… al menos hasta que, de la traicionera puerta de su antiguamente querido armario escobero, surgieron varios pares de manos que le arrastraron sin ceremonia alguna hacia dentro.

Sin tener una idea acerca de qué significaba aquello, intento ver algo más que las manos que le rodeaban, pero perdió sus dudas cuando muchos chillidos emocionados se hicieron oír en el confinado espacio. Eso fue suficiente para hacerle saber la situación en la que se encontraba, pero no le tranquilizó en lo más mínimo. Después de todo, por más que hubiese tenido suerte una vez por su cuenta, en el baño el día anterior, las acosadoras maníacas son de temer en toda circunstancia.

Se sintió aplastado contra la pared, pero le superaban en número, por lo que no supo cómo defenderse. Además, eran chicas, debía ser caballero con las chicas…

— ¡ag, quita las manos…!— gritó, tentado de sacar un par de dientes a base de puñetazos. Todo aquello era bastante indigno.

Finalmente, de alguna forma milagrosa, aquellos pares de manos dejaron de manosear su cabello, como si alguna silenciosa llamada al orden hubiese cundido entre la masa de chicas. Se volvió, sorprendiéndose de tener el espacio suficiente como para respirar, buscando a su salvador con la mirada, pero topándose con una muchacha de aspecto vagamente familiar. Le recordaba cierto borroso incidente con música y algo de alcohol en medio de todo.

La chica se acercó, y recordó que había sido algo así como su intérprete con el resto de las acosadoras cuando se las hubo encontrado en el baño. Aún no se explicaba qué hacían un grupo de maníacas en el baño de chicos, ni quería saberlo en realidad. Pero también se acordó que, en cierta lejana noche, había obligado a Matt a bailar con ella. De verdad hay personas enfermas en este mundo, pensó, ya que probablemente se había hecho una acosadora luego del incidente.

—futuro presidente…— dijo la chica, mirándole con aire rapaz. Mello tragó saliva sonoramente. —creo que tenemos cuentas pendientes.

—no lo creo. — dijo tajantemente el chico, armándose de valor a pesar de estar rodeado de maníacas. Aún conservaba algo de dignidad.

—yo creo que sí… todas creemos que sí…— se adelantó unos pasos, y como si fuera una especie de señal, todas las demás se acercaron al tiempo. Pavoroso, por decir lo menos. El rubio se aplastó aún más contra la pared, como si quisiera fundirse en ella y desaparecer, o aún mejor, atravesarla y huir lejos.

—oye tú… como sea que te llames… ¿no te dí el otro día algo para que tus…?— le echó una mirada al grupo de muchachas, como intentando encontrar una palabra adecuada para describir al grupo. — ¿…amigas jugaran? Dijeron que se iban a mantener tranquilas después de eso…

—tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que no es bueno confiar demasiado en la gente… cuando se trata de política. — le advirtió la chica, sonriéndole con malevolencia. —la ropa se gasta rápido y se rompe fácil. Queremos algo más.

—olvídenlo, fetichistas corruptas. — se cruzó de brazos, componiendo una expresión altanera. Nadie se había atrevido nunca a intentar siquiera sobornarle, ya que era lo suficientemente peligroso como para tornar las cosas a su favor. Pero esta vez llevaba las de perder, como luego se vería.

— ¿sabes? El pasillo no es un buen lugar para hacer ciertas cosas, sobre todo si tienes algo que ocultar. — comentó como quien no quiere la cosa la jefa de las fanáticas, logrando que Mello abriera los ojos de par en par. —sólo es un consejo… nunca se sabe quién o quienes pueden estar vigilando.

El rubio abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar. Lo mejor sería no hacer comentarios al respecto, pero era obvio que su escenita de la mañana había llegado a ojos indiscretos. Como sabiendo que había dado en el clavo, la chica prosiguió.

—bueno, no es que sea chismosa, pero esas cosas a veces se escapan de control. Así que, si quieres que mantenga la boca cerrada, tienes que complacerme. — Mello notó, con cierto estremecimiento, que estaban usando su infalible arma de la extorsión en su contra. Y peor aún, no podía hacer nada por defenderse. Así que, sintiéndose derrotado y con un suspiro desesperado, miró a las maníacas con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir.

— ¿qué quieren? — preguntó bruscamente. La jefa de las acosadoras sonrió victoriosa.

—por ahora, partamos ligero. — se acercó al chico, quien más acorralado no se podía sentir. —. Queremos más cosas.

Sin apenas darles tiempo para sorprenderse, Mello sacó su reliquia. Valía la pena sacrificar sus goggles verdes por la causa, después de todo. Una masa de manos lo tomó a los pocos segundos, y las llamativas lentes se perdieron en el gentío. El rubio tuvo la desagradable impresión de que jamás los volvería a ver, y más aún, que eso sería lo que le pasaría de faltar a su palabra.

—está bien… por ahora. — la declaración de la chica le hizo volver al presente.

— ¿por ahora…?

—nos volveremos a encontrar, presidenciable. — dicho esto, hubo un período de oscuridad, muchas manos que le tironeaban, y se vio lanzado con brusquedad al pasillo, cayendo sentado al piso. Aún, desde el suelo, miraba perplejo la puerta del armario. El maestro de la extorsión había sido extorsionado.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

En el baño, en el Cuartel General de la lista M, en su habitación, en las cocinas, en el corredor, en el salón común, en el comedor… nada. Sencillamente Mello había desaparecido del mapa. Matt suspiró con desesperación, cerrando la puerta del comedor con desánimo evidente. ¿Dónde se había metido?

Miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo, rascándose la nuca sin tener una idea. Realmente, si el rubio no quería ser encontrado, se esmeraba por hacer que así fuera. Resignado, caminó de vuelta a su dormitorio, esperando que por alguna razón misteriosa volviera allí al poco tiempo, a pesar de saber que probablemente no lo haría. Es decir, Mello seguiría siendo Mello, y eso significaba que si no le hacía el caso suficiente terminaría por enfadarse. Y esta vez, a su pesar, Matt tuvo que reconocer que tenía razones para ello.

—ah, por qué a mí…— se dijo, acelerando el paso. Si no hubiese sido por Linda, quien sabe lo que habría estado haciendo en ese preciso instante.

Sin embargo, algo tirado en medio del pasillo llamó su atención. Con curiosidad, se acercó al lugar, reconociendo con un vuelco al corazón un reloj barato vagamente familiar. Según recordaba, lo había comprado por Internet porque supuestamente tenía pintados bloques de Tetris, pero al recibirlo notó que los colores en la página eran sólo de referencia. Por esto, se lo había regalado al rubio, quien lo había recibido con una mueca de desagrado. Probablemente había estado esperando un chocolate por navidad en vez de un reloj rechazado. Pero según pensaba, años después aún lo conservaba, a pesar de insistir en que lo botaría a la basura en cuanto hallara una oportunidad. Sonrió con aire estúpido en medio del pasillo solitario. Desde hacía mucho tiempo le quería de alguna forma más o menos especial…

Y de pronto recordó que, supuestamente, estaba apurado por buscar al dueño del reloj que ahora sostenía con una sonrisita enajenada. Demudando la expresión y colocándose serio como lo requería el caso, comenzó a atar cabos. Probablemente, el hecho de que el dichoso objeto estuviese en medio del pasillo significaba que Mello había pasado por este hacía relativamente poco tiempo. Y algo le había hecho tirar el reloj en el suelo. Al parecer, tenía un misterio entre manos. Y eso de resolver misterios, aunque no le representaba un gran desafío, no era especialmente de su agrado.

Miró a su alrededor, buscando algún nuevo indicio a pesar de todo. Por el rubio, estaba dispuesto a perder el tiempo buscando pistas y haciendo idioteces por el estilo. Se dio cuenta que era el mismo pasillo en donde estaba el armario escobero en el que antes habían planificado tantas cosas. Quizá estuviera ahí, después de todo.

Abrió la puerta con cautela, esperando no alarmarle, pero no había nada que ver. De hecho, la habitación estaba completamente vacía, sin siquiera las familiares escobas y cajas que antes solían estorbarles para sentarse. Sin mencionar la caja vacía en la que más de un par de cosas habían ocurrido. Y sólo en ese momento notó la gran y vieja escoba situada a un lado de la puerta. Alguien había vaciado el armario, pero quién lo había hecho era un misterio aparte al que le incumbía.

Continuó caminando por el corredor vacío, mirando hacia todas partes para estar seguro de no perderse nada. Cada cierto rato miraba el reloj que tenía en la mano, extrañándose de que el aparato no señalara el tiempo que llevaba en su tarea. Y se dio cuenta que el reloj estaba detenido. Eso sólo significaba una cosa: el reloj se había golpeado, y por ende algún botón se había apretado…se desordenó el cabello, intentando seguir con el razonamiento. Su concentración amenazaba con desvanecerse, pero el rostro de Mello se le apareció en la memoria. Continuó pensando. Por lo que había visto, el rubio guardaba el reloj en el bolsillo, por lo que si se había caído, significaba que Mello también se había caído. Y entonces…entonces…

—subió al cuarto piso. — se volvió precipitadamente a un lado, viendo que cierto albino continuaba con sus silenciosas apariciones. Sin embargo, había algo raro en su aspecto. Sus dedos estaban crispados, y a pesar de verse tranquilo sus ojos estaban más abiertos de lo normal.

— ¿Qué quieres, Near? — preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos con suspicacia. El albino le sostuvo la mirada con valentía, por más que sus manos aún se crispaban con nerviosismo.

—deberías cuidar más a Mello, ¿sabes? Nunca sabes cuando pueda pasar algo…

Matt se adelantó con agresividad. Hasta ahora había aguantado lo suficiente, pero el comentario del albino logró sacarle de quicio. — ¡¿fuiste tú, maldito albino desgraciado?! — le tomó de la camisa, acercando su rostro al del chico. Este no se inmutó.

—sólo comentaba… pasó por aquí, y se encontró con un grupo… problemático. — le sonrió con malignidad. —supongo que sabes a lo que me refiero.

Y el pelirrojo comprendió que Near se estaba burlando de algo muy, muy malo que le había sucedido al rubio en ese mismo lugar. Soltó al albino, quien al parecer contenía su pánico para burlarse de él, relacionándolo todo. Si el reloj había caído, significaba que Mello se había caído de alguna forma. Y eso sumado a lo que Near le acababa de decir…

— ¡¿Dónde…?!— respiró hondo al notar que ante su miedo el albino se sonreía. — ¿Dónde está?

—ya lo dije: subió al cuarto piso. — sin perder más tiempo, Matt corrió escaleras arriba, sin detenerse a dudar de las palabras del menor. Después de todo, con el verdadero terror que le había agarrado a las acosadoras, dudaba que tuviera fuerzas como para mentirle descaradamente.

Al llegar arriba (casi nunca iba hacia allá, al menos desde el memorable episodio del lienzo y una que otra vez junto con el rubio), miró hacia ambos lados del estrecho pasillo, buscando un escondite digno de Mello. Pero pensar como el rubio era más difícil de lo que parecía, y a los pocos minutos el pelirrojo comenzó a maldecir en voz baja.

—ah… sranje…— dijo finalmente sin pensar, notando que había usado una de las palabras favoritas del presidenciable. Y en ese momento tuvo una idea.

Lo que a Mello le gustaba era ser el mejor de todos, mirar desde arriba a la gente. Ser el primero, en otras palabras. Así que, ¿Qué mejor escondite que el tejado? Se apresuró hacia una ventana que, según sabía por las ocasionales incursiones, daba a una parte más baja del tejado y, con paciencia y cuidado (y algo de espíritu suicida, pensó Matt mientras se descolgaba por el marco y se apoyaba en las resbalosas tejas), se podía llegar a la parte más alta del orfanato. Aún recordaba cómo, después de sobornar a Linda para que les ayudara y les cubriera, habían colgado la ropa interior de Near en la antena.

Caminó por el estrecho borde de la cañería bajo la ventana que sobresalía de la pared, rodeándola para subir al lugar más alto del tejado por detrás. Resbaló un par de veces, pero un ligero destello dorado a la luz de la luna le animó a continuar. Y cuando, despeinado por el viento y agotado por el esfuerzo, logró subir, se encontró con una figura conocida sentada y mirando los terrenos del orfanato.

Se sentó a su lado, pero Mello no pareció notarlo hasta que pasó un brazo por sus hombros. Se sobresaltó, pero al ver al pelirrojo que le sonreía se relajó visiblemente.

—vete, aún estoy enojado. — dijo, desembarazándose del brazo del chico y alejándose unos pasos. Matt suspiró.

—lo sé.

— ¿por qué viniste, entonces?

—estaba preocupado. — se volvió hacia Mello, quien le ignoraba a propósito. —. ¿Estás bien? Como que saltas mucho.

—no es verdad. No pasa nada. — el rubio se cruzó de brazos, volteándose definitivamente.

—la última vez que me dijiste eso terminamos en mi cama, hace más o menos cuarenta y cinco minutos. — le recordó Matt. El presidenciable bufó con enojo.

—gran cosa. Como si te interesara. — el pelirrojo soltó una risa despectiva, ganándose una mirada de odio intenso.

—claro, no me interesa para nada. — repentinamente, se adelantó y le besó. Mello sencillamente no pudo evitar ceder, después de todo, el recuerdo del episodio de hacía unos momentos aún estaba a flor de piel. Pero cuando Matt le dejó ir, el rubio apartó el rostro.

—no lo harás de nuevo. — el pelirrojo suspiró con cansancio, rodando los ojos.

—como quieras.

Hubo un silencio, en el que Matt no se movió de su posición. Sólo restaba esperar a que la bomba estallara, y si no se equivocaba sería cuestión de unos segundos. Y efectivamente, sintió unos toques en el hombro.

—Matt…

— ¿qué pasa? — al volverse, justo como sabía que pasaría, Mello le echó los brazos al cuello, atrayéndole antes de buscar sus labios.

El pelirrojo se sonrió, colocando una mano en la espalda del chico para aumentar su cercanía. Ambos se volvieron hasta quedar frente a frente, hasta que Matt se inclinó con cuidado hacia delante. Mello quedó finalmente recostado en las tejas, mientras que el pelirrojo continuaba llevando el beso cuando al otro chico le dio pereza seguir dominando. Finalmente, ambos se olvidaron de las acosadoras maníacas, mientras Matt le daba profundos besos sin descanso ni detenerse a respirar siquiera.

—hm…Matt…— musitó Mello, removiéndose. El pelirrojo se detuvo un momento, mirándole con curiosidad.

— ¿qué?

—hace frío.

—ah…— notando lo que el rubio quería decir, Matt asintió. — sí, mejor vamos.

Se levantó, ayudando a Mello para que hiciera lo mismo. Le echó una mirada a los jardines. De noche se veían bastante bien.

—es un lugar realmente cursi para besarse. — comentó. El rubio rodó los ojos, bajando hacia la ventana.

—tú empezaste. Tú eres el cursi.

—pero tú eres el que se esconde aquí… ¿y crees que no llegaré a encontrarte? Te conozco demasiado. — pasó por el marco de la ventana, justo para recibir un codazo en el estómago.

—lo tendré en cuenta. Digo, para esconderme en algún lugar que no puedas entrar. Como la habitación de Near, por ejemplo. A que no entrarías ahí. — Matt torció el gesto, molesto por la mención del albino.

—de acuerdo, no te buscaré entonces.

—sólo si yo quiero que me busques. — le advirtió Mello, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo. Este le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—sí, sí. Como digas.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

El presidente de la comisión electoral paseaba sin preocupaciones por el pasillo del segundo piso. Suspiró con algo de jactancia, gritándole un par de cosas a unos chiquillos alborotadores. Ya era tarde, después de todo, y todos debían ir a acostarse temprano a dormir.

Las cosas estaban funcionando como reloj suizo, perfectamente. Sólo quedaban unas semanas para que las elecciones tuviesen lugar, y como no había tenido encontronazos con cierto rubio presidenciable y su compañero terrorista pelirrojo, las cosas estaban en relativa calma.

Bajó al primer piso, encaminándose hacia su habitación. La ronda nocturna había acabado, y sólo pensaba en su cama y en cerrar los ojos hasta el otro día. Dobló por una esquina del corredor… y chocó de frente contra un menudo chico albino que iba en la dirección contraria.

—ah, eres tú Near. — dijo bruscamente en son de disculpa, ya que aún le dolía el incidente ocurrido hacía unos días, lo del escape y la posterior extorsión. Pero no se esperaba que el albino le tomara de la manga de su camiseta para llamar su atención.

—espera, necesito tener unas palabras contigo. — sin esperar respuesta, le arrastró a un lado del pasillo. El presidente de la comisión no intentó desasirse, demasiado sorprendido por el hecho de que el chico más inteligente y poco sociable del orfanato hablase con tal fluidez.

Near le guió hacia un rincón apartado, volteándose para mirarle con seriedad. El otro chico jamás le había visto de aquella forma, ya que usualmente se quedaba tranquilo en algún rincón junto con sus inseparables juguetes, componiendo una expresión neutral ante cualquier situación. Pero ahora, por alguna razón, se movía casi furtivamente, sobresaltándose con cualquier ruido y como si temiera que en cualquier momento un grupo de secuestradores misteriosos pudiese venir a raptarle. Aún así, se aclaró la garganta con aplomo.

— ¿qué pasa? — preguntó con sequedad. El albino tardó en responder, como si intentara hallar el modo de decirlo.

—tengo una propuesta para ti. — dijo finalmente, sentándose en el suelo. Con extrañeza, el presidente de la comisión se sentó a su lado, mientras Near jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello, como esperando una respuesta sin atreverse a ir más lejos.

—no, espera. Esto me es familiar. — demasiado bien recordaba los problemas que el pacto de silencio que había hecho con cierto rubio con futuro de mafioso, por lo que se lo pensaría dos veces antes de aceptar un nuevo trato de similares características. Sin embargo, el albino no se inmutó, dejando el mechón rizado libre y tomando otro.

—veo que me malinterpretas… yo no soy Mello, recuérdalo. — claro que no lo era, pensó el otro chico. Tan albino y tan tranquilo, no había forma de confundirle con el inquieto y rubio presidenciable. —sólo quiero proponerte que hagas un pequeño esfuerzo. Ambos nos veremos beneficiados.

—no, no lo haré. — dijo el chico, sintiéndose insultado. Que hubiese sido extorsionado una vez no quería decir que fuese una especie de funcionario corrupto. Sin embargo, Near no estaba para juegos, por lo que sacó su carta de la manga. Literalmente, sacó un sobre sellado de su manga.

—Pensé que eras un chico inteligente…— murmuró el albino, abriendo el sobre con parsimonia. El otro chico le miró con algo cercano al terror. No quería ni imaginarse lo que habría allí dentro. —. Créeme: no pediría tu ayuda de no necesitarla. Pero necesito un salvoconducto a las esferas de poder actuales, así que… ¿qué opinas?

Le pasó algunos negativos, los cuales el presidente de la comisión tomó con curiosidad. Los alzó a contraluz, abriendo los ojos de par en par por sólo el primer par de fotografías. Miró a Near, abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez fuera del agua.

— ¿cómo…? ¿Dónde…? ¿Son lo que creo que son?

—sí, justamente. — dejó que una rápida sonrisa alterara sus calmadas facciones por un segundo. —pruebas, las que nadie ha podido conseguir. Dispón de ellas como te parezca.

—pero… ¡con esto puedo…!

—sí, con eso puedes dejar a Mello más hundido que un gusano tubular del Atlántico. — sin comprender, ni querer comprender, el chiste nerd del albino, el presidente de la comisión sencillamente se limitó a ver el resto de las fotos. —nos vemos…

Dicho esto, y bastante satisfecho, se volvió y se encaminó hacia su habitación, esperando vagamente no encontrarse con nadie a la vuelta del pasillo y mirando nervioso en las esquinas. Aún no había podido conseguir todas las pruebas que quería respecto a la real relación de la lista M, pero al menos había hallado registros fehacientes que ligaban al rubio a todos los actos vandálicos tenidos lugar en el último año. Y con eso, sumado al obvio resentimiento del chico ese de la comisión (fuera cual fuera su nombre), dejaría a Mello fuera de la competencia de una vez por todas.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

El rubio se dio vuelta una vez más entre las sábanas, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Sin embargo, casi de inmediato los volvió a abrir, totalmente despierto. Por alguna razón, su mente se resistía a desconectarse… y eso que Matt respiraba tranquilamente a un lado. Le miró con envidia, tentado a despertarle para que le acompañara en el insomnio, pero una vocecilla interior (que le recordaba desagradablemente a Linda) le dijo que sería malvado hacerlo. Así que se volvió, de cara a la mesita de noche, e intentó dormirse una vez más. Pero aún no resultaba.

Se incorporó en la cama, tomando un trozo de chocolate de los que iban quedando. Ya fuera por imitarle o porque de verdad le hubiese agarrado el gusto, Matt había descubierto que los chocolates le agradaban, por lo que sus reservas se agotaban el doble de rápido. Se recostó una vez más, ceñudo. Eso le fastidiaba… o al menos hasta que, tal y como hacía unas horas y con una sonrisita burlona, le besara como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Besos con sabor a chocolate. ¿A caso habría algo mejor que eso?

Abrió los ojos una vez más, mirando al techo. Le desagradaba el no poder dormir, era molesto en exceso y al día siguiente tenía un humor nefasto, sin mencionar unas acusadoras ojeras que resaltaban de forma espantosa en su piel blanca. Y por si fuera poco, su cabello se ponía de punta, y sus ojos se veían hinchados. Horrible.

Miró hacia el lado una vez más, mirando la nuca del pelirrojo. Maldito desgraciado. Si tenía ojeras, se las tapaba con sus goggles, su cabello rechazaba los peines como si fueran imanes de similares polaridades, siempre tenía ese aspecto desastrado y descuidado, pero aún así, a pesar de todo aquello, cuando se quitaba los goggles para restregarse un ojo y bostezaba…

Se volvió una vez más, decidido a no pensar más en ello. Definitivamente, no le ayudaría a dormir. Sin embargo, se sobresaltó ligeramente al sentir la suave vocecilla de Matt, hablándole como si llevara horas despierto.

— ¿aún no te duermes? — el aludido bufó con desdén.

—no, en este momento estoy profundamente dormido. — dijo con sarcasmo. — ¿eres idiota a caso?

—ja, ja. Vivan los chistes aburridos de Mello a las tres de la madrugada. — se volvió finalmente, mirándole con una ceja alzada. — ¿no crees que es un poco temprano para empezar con tus comentarios desagradables?

—ya, ya. Lo siento, voy a esperar a que salga el sol por lo menos. — Matt rió en voz baja. Maldito bastardo.

—A lo menos…— se movió bajo las sábanas, acomodándose contra el rubio, rodeándole con los brazos. Este sintió cómo su respiración se aceleraba por alguna razón. Que extraño, ni siquiera se habían rozado como otras veces lo habían hecho y él ya estaba hiperventilando. —ah, sí. Sigo pensando que eres lindo.

—cállate. — removiéndose y empujando, logró separarse del pelirrojo, quien reía quedamente. —no soy lindo.

—no, para nada. — volvió a estrecharle, esta vez con más fuerza.

—Oye…no, Matt sigo un poco molesto…— el chico hizo caso omiso, rozando con los labios el cuello del rubio. Había descubierto que cada vez que lo hacía Mello comenzaba a perderse en serio, y efectivamente, oyó un leve suspiro a medias gemido.

— ¿sabes? Si quieres podíamos seguir con lo de hace unas horas…— deslizó una mano bajo la camiseta del rubio, mientras este intentaba aclarar la mente. El incidente al que se refería Matt había sido un desliz, habían llegado lo suficientemente lejos. Pero al mismo tiempo sus manos le traicionaban, tironeando la camiseta a rayas del pelirrojo hasta arrancársela, al mismo tiempo que no opuso resistencia cuando se vio despojado de la suya. Sentía el corazón acelerado del chico contra su pecho, seguro de que este también sentía el suyo. Y eso que Matt ni siquiera se había acercado a sus labios aún…

—Matt…— el aludido alzó la vista un segundo, sonriéndole. —…ahora no. Son las tres de la mañana…y no quiero.

El pelirrojo dejó de sonreír, confundido. Mello apartó la vista. No quería que su cara de cachorro abandonado le hiciera ceder otra vez. Aún no tenía claras muchas cosas, y necesitaba un momento para pensar. Matt le soltó con un suspiro, volviendo la vista al techo. El rubio le imitó.

—hm… ¿y qué harás mañana? — preguntó Mello, luego de una pausa incómoda. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, indiferente y algo molesto.

—no lo sé. Lo que digas, como siempre. — algo en su tono amargado le hizo saber que le había hecho enfadar por su comportamiento. Se rascó la cabeza, indeciso. ¿Qué hacer para hacerle sonreír sin tener que vender su cuerpo en el proceso?

—si quieres mañana te lo tomas libre… digo, ya veré cómo me las arreglo para hacer algo de la campaña…

—no seas idiota. No podrías hacer nada, tengo que acompañarte. — Mello no pudo evitar notar que no decía "quiero ayudarte", sino que lo tomaba como una imposición, o un deber. De a poco, muy de apoco, comenzaba a sentirse mal.

—Sí, supongo…— dijo con voz apagada. Y hasta ahí llegó la resistencia de Matt, quien se apresuró a volverse hacia el rubio con cara de pena.

—ah, maldición. ¿Por qué no puedo estar ni cinco minutos enojado contigo? — se lamentó, acariciando sus cabellos. A veces detestaba su indecisión y su falta de compromiso con lo suyo, pero sencillamente le quería demasiado como para ser capaz de enfadarse con él en serio una vez más.

—no lo sé, dime tú. — bromeó, dudoso. Al parecer aún no estaba seguro del todo de que le hubiera perdonado, así que rozó sus labios una vez como confirmación.

—creo que es porque te a…— se cortó en seco, notando cómo la insegura sonrisa resbalaba del rostro de Mello, reemplazada por una mueca de conmoción. Lamentó su falta de tacto, ya que si no estaba listo para admitir que le gustaban todos esos momentos en los que se besaban y tocaban, definitivamente no estaba preparado para una declaración de esas características.

Hubo un nuevo silencio, en el que Matt le dejó ir y se recostó sobre su espalda. Nuevamente, ambos miraban el techo, avergonzados. El pelirrojo ya no sabía qué decir, y Mello tampoco tenía ganas de responderle. Así que, sin una palabra más, el chico de los goggles se volvió hacia la pared, mientras que el rubio se volvía hacia la mesita de noche, aún sin poder dormir. Ninguno de los dos, la verdad, descansó esa noche.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

—buenos dí...

—cállate imbécil. — dijo Mello, pasando a un lado de una muy molesta Linda. Esta le miró por sobre el hombro con desdén, hasta que un ruido junto a ella le indicó que el segundo miembro de la lista M había hecho su aparición en el comedor del orfanato.

—oye, ¿qué le pasa a Mell…?

—No molestes ahora, ¿quieres…?— el pelirrojo pasó con la cabeza gacha y los ojos entrecerrados, como si apenas hubiese podido despertar esa mañana. La chica les miró con una curiosa mezcla de rabia, curiosidad y lástima. ¿Qué habrían estado haciendo en la noche?

—oigan, quería preguntarles…

—dije que te calles. — sentenció Mello, dejándose caer inmediatamente después de cara sobre la mesa, respirando sonoramente como si nada más hacerlo se hubiese quedado dormido. La chica dejó de prestarle atención, concentrándose en el pelirrojo Matt.

—oye, ¿qué les pasó? Se ven horribles…

—Vaya, gracias…—musitó con sarcasmo, restregándose los ojos. Casi no podía mantenerlos abiertos, pero uno de los dos debía mantenerse en pie para arrastrar al otro de vuelta al dormitorio.

—lo siento. — dijo la chica, intentando ser comprensiva con el semidormido par. —. Hay algo que necesito preguntarles, después de todo aceptaron todo esto de la terapia… ¿Cuándo creen que puedan comenzar?

—No lo sé…— Matt sacudía su cabeza de vez en cuando, intentando al parecer despejarse. —tú eres la que sabe de esas cosas…

—de acuerdo… entonces, ¿yo decido?

—como quieras…

—bien, la primera sesión es hoy a las seis. No tienen nada que hacer a esa hora, ¿cierto?

—no…como sea…— inmediatamente después, tal y como el rubio hacía unos segundos, cayó de cara a la mesa. Linda no lo comprendía. ¿Por qué se habían aparecido en el comedor si estaban tan medios muertos?

—Oye, mejor se hubiesen quedado en cama…— comentó, por lo que Matt alzó la cabeza sólo lo suficiente como para echarle una mirada a la castaña.

—Hay que dar el ejemplo…— musitó sencillamente.

Linda les miró con sorpresa evidente, pero ambos chicos ya estaban más que desmayados sobre las mesas del comedor. Suspiró, estirándose. Ahora debía alistarse para lo que venía, ya que estaba segura que debía estar preparada para enterarse de más de alguna situación bizarra que les hubo ocurrido a ese par.

Finalmente, con un bufido en parte de frustración y en parte de cansancio, dio media vuelta y se perdió camino a su habitación, pensando en qué es lo que haría para sacarles alguna información valiosa. En ese momento, sin embargo, cuando se iban apagando los rumores ante la curiosa pareja unos minutos después, cierto rubio se levantó precipitadamente de la mesa, miró a ambos lados unos segundos, y sin poder contenerse, dio un grito de satisfacción.

— ¡ya lo sé! ¡Sranje, soy increíble!... — su dormido acompañante, y todo el resto del comedor, se voltearon precipitadamente para ver qué acontecía, pero al notar que era sólo Mello celebrando algo que probablemente no les interesaría o, peor aún, les afectaría, prosiguieron con su comida.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora? — musitó Matt, volviendo a caer de cara a la mesa, mientras el rubio parecía olvidarse del cansancio.

— ¡ah, nekaj idioti (par de idiotas), ahora es mi turno! ¡Esa perra maldita me las va a pagar de una vez por todas! —golpeó la mesa una vez, ante lo que el pelirrojo saltó al tiempo y volvió a su posición inicial, quejándose en voz baja.

—pero… ¿no íbamos a usar medios legales? — preguntó, rodando un segundo hasta quedar de lado con medio cuerpo sobre la mesa. Aún mantenía los ojos cerrados y cubiertos por sus goggles, por lo que Mello no pudo saber si estaba realmente conciente o si durmiendo también era capaz de detenerle.

—Ahí está lo hermoso…— suspiró brevemente, mientras el pelirrojo caía nuevamente en la mesa como quien se debate contra el sueño sin lograr su objetivo. —ganaremos por dos frentes. ¡Nadie me va a detener! ¡Sranje Matt, vamos a aplastarlos con todo!

Dicho esto se levantó de la mesa, sorprendiéndose sin embargo cuando no escuchó al chico de los goggles tras sus pasos. Se volvió, extrañado, pero sintiéndose hervir de rabia cuando notó que aún estaba recostado sobre la mesa. Volvió sobre sus pasos, tomando finalmente al pelirrojo de un brazo y pensando seriamente en comenzar a arrastrarle si no se levantaba. Y efectivamente, Matt no fue capaz de levantarse. Así que, murmurando un par de maldiciones indistinguibles, comenzó a arrastrarle por el suelo, ante la mirada divertida de todo el comedor.

— ¡…bien, de acuerdo! ¡Tú ganas Mello, tú ganas…!— el pelirrojo se incorporó lentamente, vacilando aún un poco antes de comenzar a avanzar, sonrojado y avergonzado al haber sido arrastrado literalmente ante todo el orfanato. —no tienes que ser tan cabrón conmigo, ¿sabes? — le murmuró finalmente al oído, logrando que el rubio diera un respingo. —. Podría dejar de tener ganas de seguir con lo de anoche…

—cierra la boca si no quieres que te arrastre aunque estés despierto, stupid rdečelaske (pelirrojo estúpido). — le espetó el rubio, mirándole con obvio resentimiento. Sin embargo, ante la mirada de superioridad de Matt, el chico finalmente comprendió lo que implicaba aquello. —y, maldita sea, eso no quiere decir que quiera seguir con lo de anoche. No quiero. No me gusta la idea. Ahora vamos.

Pero, nada más salir del comedor, el pelirrojo le tomó del brazo y dirigió sus pasos hacia el armario escobero, cuan acosador en serie. Mello intentó desasirse, pero finalmente se vio empujado hacia dentro. Se volvió hacia el pelirrojo, intentando protestar, pero el "¡maldita sea, respeta mis derechos, sranje!" no llegó a salir de su boca, ya que Matt se apresuró a acallarle con sus labios.

El rubio intentó impedirle su intento de acoso, pero como siempre el chico logró distraerle a los pocos segundos. Le aplastó contra la puerta, colocando sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza para impedirle escapar, por más que estuviera seguro de que Mello no lo intentaría siquiera.

Se detuvo un segundo, riendo cuando el rubio intentó insistir. Le miró a los ojos, sin alejarse demasiado. — ¿aún no te gusta la idea?

—te detesto. — le espetó Mello, antes de obligarle a continuar. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo volvió a retroceder.

—no tienes claro lo que tú mismo quieres, ¿no es eso un poco patético?

—tengo un límite Matt. No me hagas traspasarlo. — volvió a forzarle, pero esta vez Matt no llegó a rozar sus labios siquiera, preparado para tal eventualidad.

—me gustaría ver ese límite. — se acercó un momento, pero volvió a retroceder cuando el rubio intentó alcanzarle. —. ¿Qué harás cuando lo crucemos?

—golpearte, qué más. — su respiración se agitaba, estaba cada vez más ansioso. Pero el pelirrojo insistía en impedirle acercarse.

—Creo que no entiendes al límite que me refiero, pero ya veremos…— comenzó a besarle con ímpetu, ante lo que Mello alzó ambas manos para forzarle a ir más rápido. Demasiado tiempo le había tenido esperando, después de todo. Pronto comenzaron a suspirar, a medida que la intensidad aumentaba, y el rubio gimió brevemente en el beso. No eran concientes de nada, ni siquiera de la puerta que lentamente cedía ante su peso, y finalmente, esta se abrió con estrépito, logrando que ambos cayeran en medio del pasillo, lleno de gente al terminar el desayuno. Matt se quedó quieto, sintiendo todas las miradas clavadas en ambos, mientras observaba a Mello, quien tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. Todo el mundo les observaba con curiosidad, y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, mientras la aturdida pareja no atinaba a moverse. El rubio comprendió cómo se interpretaría todo aquello, sobre todo al percatarse de que aún estaban agitados y despeinados, sin mencionar su curiosa posición, el pelirrojo sobre él.

Matt le miró con pánico. Ahora estaban más que fritos…

— ¡…imbécil! — repentinamente, Mello le largó un puñetazo, haciéndole caer a un lado. Miró al rubio con sorpresa unos segundos, hasta que este, con el rostro furibundo, volvió a hablar. — ¡si vuelves a intentar golpearme así, te juro que te mato!

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?... — el pelirrojo no entendía nada, pero el golpe había sido suficiente como para hacerle enojar. ¿Qué culpa tenía él, después de todo, que la puerta cediera?

— ¡no te hagas el desentendido! — había algo raro en la expresión del rubio, un deje suplicante, a pesar que sus palabras estaban llenas de rabia. — ¡Si vuelves a golpearme…!—puso énfasis en la palabra golpearme. — ¡…te aseguro que no me volverás a ver!

—ah… ¡ah, en serio! ¡Pues tendrás que ver cómo te las arreglas sin mí! — dijo Matt, comprendiendo finalmente. Con la discusión, los murmullos habían cesado, y la atención estaba centrada en la pelea. Así que la situación compleja que habían tenido hacía menos de un minuto cayó en el olvido.

— ¡me da igual! ¡Me iré a mi habitación, y no te molestes en buscarme! —dicho esto, se fue por un lado del pasillo, mientras el pelirrojo se fue por otro. Sin embargo, cuando hubo dejado atrás el corredor lleno de gente que murmuraba y se preguntaba cosas, echó a correr en dirección a la habitación de Mello. Definitivamente, pensó, debían tener más cuidado a la hora de demostrarse afecto en lugares públicos.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

—lo siento. — dijo el rubio, nada más oírle entrar y mirando su mejilla con preocupación. Matt hizo un gesto como restándole importancia.

—Está bien, no fue para tanto…—se frotó el lugar del golpe, intentando que la insistente sensación de hormigueo desapareciera. De verdad, había sido un buen derechazo, y no dudaba en que se hincharía.

—sé que sí lo fue, era un golpe mío. — el pelirrojo rodó los ojos, pero sonrió.

—fue por una causa mayor. Es igual, en serio. — se sentó a su lado, en la cama, mientras Mello comía una barra de chocolate. Parecía bastante nervioso, por lo que Matt comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos. Su expresión se relajó, pero apartó su mano.

—por favor, sé que es mucho pedir, pero, sranje, ¿podrías ser un poco menos cursi? — suspirando, el pelirrojo apartó la mano.

—de acuerdo… pero dame uno de esos. — sin esperar respuesta, le quitó la barra de chocolate de las manos ante la mirada incrédula de Mello, quien se la llevaba a la boca en ese momento. Le miró con abierta hostilidad.

—Matt… tienes cinco segundos para darme eso si no quieres que el siguiente golpe sea de verdad. — el pelirrojo mordió un trozo, sonriéndole con cierto descaro. —. Hablo en serio, dame eso.

—Por favor, no seas egoísta…— mordió un segundo trozo, provocándole un estremecimiento al rubio al ver cómo su chocolate desaparecía lentamente en la boca de alguien más. —me gustan estos caramelos tuyos, y a cambio no volveré a inventarte sobrenombres…

—olvídalo, dame eso.

—Mello, no seas irracio…—el rubio le empujó contra la cama, impactando sus labios contra los del pelirrojo. Impresionado por el arrebato, Matt no respondió, pero notó que Mello hacía algo bastante bueno con su lengua, azuzado probablemente por el sabor a chocolate. Se dejó llevar, entonces, incluso a pesar que le robaban su chocolate de la boca y de las manos al mismo tiempo.

—no te metas con mi chocolate. — le espetó Mello, entornando los ojos mientras se echaba atrás. El pelirrojo suspiró, impresionado.

—lo haces bien. — musitó, ante lo que el rubio se volvió hacia él con extrañeza. —esto de besar… lo haces muy bien cuando quieres.

—…es obvio, soy yo. — dijo Mello luego de una pausa, encogiéndose de hombros. Matt rió.

—hace menos de un mes lo hacías terrible.

—no es verdad. Siempre intentas acosarme cuando lo hago. — le recordó, entornando los ojos una vez más.

—eso tiene una razón muy simple. — le explicó el pelirrojo, volviéndose hacia él en la cama. Comenzó a acariciar su rostro, pero Mello apartó su mano de un golpe. —. Pero si te la explico no querrás hablarme. No estás listo para eso.

—… ¿cómo así? — le espetó con rabia. —no me insinúes que soy un inmaduro o algo…

—de hecho, es por eso. — le sonrió ante su mueca de desdén. —. Si te lo digo, no me querrás hablar por una semana o algo así, me odiarás por un par de días más, y finalmente te darás cuenta. Pero es un poco chocante, así que prefiero que lo descubras tú mismo.

—…detesto…odio…me enferma…que me des lecciones. —dijo el rubio, levantándose de la cama. —actúas como si no supiera lo que me pasa, pero tengo claro cómo está la situación. Tengo que impedir que me acoses, y al mismo tiempo impedir que el resto del mundo se de cuenta de que me acosas. Además, tengo planificada una venganza contra esos idiotas de la lista L, sin mencionar que aún debemos hacer la franja, de la que no hemos hecho nada. Y no tengo tiempo para tus misterios.

—misterios, claro. — continuó bromeando el pelirrojo, rodando los ojos. —y además, ¿por qué tanto odio contra la lista L? Linda intenta ayudar, y… bueno, Linda no es mala persona. — quizá habría sido bueno meter a Near en su argumentación, pero sencillamente, pensó Matt, no tenía cara como para mentir de forma tan descarada.

Ante las declaraciones del pelirrojo, Mello dio un resoplido despectivo. —Linda es una bludnice.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó Matt, volviéndose hacia el rubio que aún se paseaba por la habitación. Este puso los brazos tras la cabeza.

—mejor que no lo sepas.

—Bueno, como sea…— se acomodó los goggles sobre los ojos, gesto que Mello había comenzado a asociar de forma desagradable con un sermón. —el caso es que eso no se vería bien en las elecciones. Es verdad que nos han hecho un par en el pasado, pero Linda no ha tenido del todo la culpa…al contrario de cierta pelusa desteñida…—agregó por lo bajo. El rubio, distraído por este nuevo punto de vista, no lo notó.

—no sé si el mundo se habrá vuelto loco o yo he perdido el juicio, pero parece que una vez más tienes razón. Maldita sea. Redkev stupid modrijan (estúpido rábano sabihondo). —ignorando los insultos y las maldiciones, Matt sonrió con algo de satisfacción. —pero no me gusta que hables tanto de Linda. Linda esto, Linda lo otro, Linda no es tan mala… maldita sea, métete a tu Linda por…

—Mello, las groserías tienen un límite. Aunque tú te empeñes en ponerlo a prueba todos los días. — le cortó el pelirrojo, ante lo que el rubio concluyó sus maldiciones en voz baja y en cinco idiomas diferentes al inglés. —como sea, algo debemos hacer. Pero —agregó al ver que el presidenciable intentaba decir algo— no voy a volver a pasar de nuevo por eso de la cámara. Tendrás que conformarte con un par de fotos de paisajes y música electrónica. Algo sé de programas de edición de video. — el rubio asintió, mordiendo su chocolate. Tampoco le haría gracia pasar por lo mismo otra vez. —en cuanto a la campaña, creo que será suficiente con eso, y cuando encontremos un buen eslogan lo voy a imprimir en un par de carteles. Ya sabes, propaganda. Y creo que eso es tod…

Unos pesados golpes en la puerta les advirtieron que les buscaban. Matt, con un suspiro algo frustrado (ya casi había planificado su día libre con Mello, con lo que harían o volverían a hacer), se levantó de la cama, rogando que no fueran más problemas. Sin embargo, el rubio pareció singularmente aterrado ante la posibilidad de que el pelirrojo abriera la puerta, por lo que se adelantó rápidamente y le tomó de un brazo, llevándose un dedo a los labios para indicar silencio. Y aunque a Matt ese gesto le sugiriese muchas cosas para nada silenciosas, optó por obedecer, mientras el presidenciable se adelantaba cautelosamente hacia la puerta.

Tomó la manilla, nervioso. Hasta su habitación habían ido esas extorsionistas para obligarle a cooperar. Pensó en un momento en no abrirles, pero luego rememoró las consecuencias que tendría para su honra personal el ser acorralado y no quien acorralaba en medio de un pasillo. Respiró hondo, rogando que la transición fuera rápida y sin dolor, y que además tuvieran un mínimo de clemencia con Matt. Después de todo, él no estaba involucrado en todo ese asunto…

—Mello, abre de una vez. — le apremió el pelirrojo, alzando las cejas con extrañeza. El aludido dio un respingo, pero finalmente abrió de golpe la puerta, cerrando por ojos y extendiendo los brazos, listo para lo peor. Si querían llevarle, que lo hicieran rápido.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, en los que el rubio se resistió a abrir los ojos. Pero la pausa se prolongaba, y ningún alarido ultrasónico le recibió destrozando sus tímpanos. Extrañado, abrió un solo ojo, mirando a la castaña Linda con una mueca de extrañeza, sorpresa y conmoción digna de una tragedia griega.

—ehm… Mello… si esperas que te abrace, esperas en vano. — dijo la chica, sin borrar esa expresión de su rostro. Lentamente, el presidenciable bajó los brazos, sintiéndose ligeramente patético. Al parecer, algo de paranoia se le estaba pegando con todo eso de las extorsiones.

—Linda, eres tú. ¿A que mierda debo tu visita? — dijo, parodiando las buenas costumbres. La castaña rodó los ojos, ignorándole, y pasando por su lado para mirar dentro de la habitación. Y al encontrarse con Matt, parado en medio del dormitorio con las manos en los bolsillos y los goggles puestos, sus ojos se convirtieron en rendijas.

—¡¡tú!! — chilló, apuntándole acusadoramente. El pelirrojo retrocedió un paso, sorprendido por tanta brusquedad. — ¡¿sabes leer la hora maldita sea?!

—¡¡no te metas con él!! — gritó el rubio a su vez, casi destrozándose la garganta. Que Matt metiera a la chica hasta en la sopa era ya más que molesto, pero que además llegara a gritarle a su rábano en su propia habitación era más de lo humanamente soportable.

—No tengo reloj…— respondió el pelirrojo en voz baja, mirando alternativamente a uno y a otro, por un lado a la furiosa castaña y por otro a un agresivo rubio… quien le estaba defendiendo.

— ¡pues consíguete, no es mi tema! ¡Pero las seis son las seis aquí y en el polo sur, donde dudo que haya relojes! — finalmente, Matt centró toda su atención en la chica, mientras Mello maldecía por todo lo alto. A las seis. ¿Qué le decía eso?

—ah, las seis. — dijo, pensativo. — ¿No teníamos que vernos a las seis…?— no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando Linda, ya más que hastiada, les tomó a cada uno de una manga y les sacó de la habitación de Mello, ignorando las protestas de este.

—¡¡precisamente, par de idiotas!! — dijo, antes de perderse por el pasillo con ambos chicos del brazo.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Golpeó el escritorio entre los tres con el puño, con aires de gran terapeuta. —bien. ¿Qué es lo que sienten en este momento?

—que esta es la mayor idiotez que he hecho en mi vida. — le espetó el rubio, entornando los ojos. La castaña le ignoró.

— ¿Matt…?

—eh… ¿nada? — intentó, recordando inmediatamente que eso no era suficiente para la castaña. —hm… eh…

—esto es una pérdida de tiempo. — musitó Mello por quinta vez, aunque con la suficiente intensidad como para que todos los presentes en el aula le escucharan, que en realidad eran sólo él, Matt y una cada vez más frustrada Linda, quien le echó una mirada asesina.

—pero tomaron un compromiso. Así que si no cooperan van a ver la que les espera. — volvió a tomar la libreta, mientras ambos chicos le miraban con aburrimiento. —. Primero, quiero decirles que según esto —les mostró un pesado libro que parecía ser una especie de manual —se pueden ir cuando quieran o cuando ya no necesiten esto…

— ¡bien, eso es justo lo que quería escuchar! ¡Nos vamos, Matt! — dijo alegremente el rubio, tomando a Matt del brazo y comenzando a arrastrarlo a la salida. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera llevarle muy lejos, Linda le tomó del otro brazo e intentó arrastrarle en la dirección contraria.

— ¡de aquí no se mueven hasta que Matt diga algo también! — se dirigió al pelirrojo, quien al parecer utilizaba todas sus facultades para no perder ambos brazos. —oye, tú estabas de acuerdo con esto, ¿cierto? Recuérdale a tu rubio que él también aceptó, por favor.

El aludido, dudando un segundo, se volvió hacia Mello. —en eso tiene razón… sólo veamos de qué se trata, no puede ser tan malo…

—lo mismo dijiste de las charlas motivacionales el año pasado…— musitó el rubio, recordando los penosos episodios vividos esa vez. Lejos de subirle la autoestima, casi sintió cómo se lo bajaban. Sin embargo, aquella mirada por parte de Matt le dejaba desarmado. Suspiró, soltándole el brazo. —de acuerdo, muy bien. Como sea.

Se dejó caer en la silla una vez más, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada. El pelirrojo le dio unas palmadas conciliadoras en la rodilla, sonriéndole para animarle, pero sólo consiguió que Mello le fulminara con la mirada. Observando todo esto, Linda sonrió con satisfacción y anotó algo a toda velocidad. Al parecer, ambos chicos eran realmente una mina de información.

—bueno, creo que lo mejor sería intentar ir directo al grano con quien según sospecho es el que tiene más… problemas. — inmediatamente, le dirigió una sonrisa desdeñosa al rubio, quien inmediatamente comprendió la indirecta, por lo que le dirigió su mejor mirada envenenada. —necesito que me digas lo que sientes exactamente en este momento.

—ya lo preguntaste, ya te respondí. — dijo Mello, echándose en el asiento con los brazos cruzados tan fuertemente que parecerían pegados el uno al otro.

—no me refiero a eso, estúpido. — replicó Linda, ganándose otra mirada de enojo intenso. Matt, mientras tanto, miraba alternativamente a uno y a otro, preparado para intervenir cuando las cosas comenzaran a descontrolarse. —. Digo, qué es lo que pasa con su situación actual, la de ustedes, me refiero.

— ¿Qué te importa, entrometida? — le espetó, apartando la mirada. La castaña estaba próxima al punto de ebullición.

— ¡por algo estás aquí, idiota! — le gritó, incapaz de contenerse. Mello, por su parte, disfrutaba de lo lindo sacándola de quicio.

— ¿en serio? No me había dado cuenta, juraría que estaba aquí perdiendo el tiempo. — le sonrió con suficiencia, pero para su sorpresa Linda se la devolvió a los poco segundos.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mi contra, rey del oxigenado? — le preguntó repentinamente, dejándole perplejo por unos segundos. Sin embargo, se repuso al poco tiempo, esbozando una sonrisa insolente.

—eres una ofensa para la estética. —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Pero Linda ya había dado en el clavo, por lo que decidió presionarle.

—no te escudes en bromas, hay algo interesante ahí. — anotó algo en su libreta antes de volverse nuevamente hacia su objeto de estudio. — ¿Qué es exactamente lo que te molesta de mí?

—nada en especial… sólo el hecho de que existes, respiras y esas cosas. — replicó, decidiendo ser duro hasta el final. Linda se inclinó hacia él en la mesa, por lo que retrocedió instintivamente.

—aún no eres sincero, ¿Qué te molesta de mí? ¿A caso te recuerdo a alguien, tienes algún trauma, es algo que hice en el pasado…?

— ¡cállate, estás diciendo más idioteces que de costumbre! — le dijo el rubio, adelantándose también en la mesa, por lo que ambos chicos quedaron frente a frente. Matt, mientras tanto, sólo se lamentó de no recordar dónde había dejado su consola, porque hasta ahora todo el mundo parecía querer ignorar su existencia.

—así que es algo que hice, ¿cierto? ¿Es porque te desafié a caso? ¿Tienes algún problema con la gente que te lleva la contra? Digo, eso es más que evidente, pero necesito que tú lo digas. —cada cierto rato, Mello intentaba replicar, pero la chica le hacía caso omiso. Finalmente le haría hablar. — Aunque también puede ser otra cosa…

—ya basta. Esto no tiene ningún sentido. — ya hastiado, el rubio golpeó la mesa con un puño, logrando que todos los presentes se sobresaltaran. —. Si realmente quieres saber, es porque siempre has intentado quedarte con este.

Señaló con un vago gesto de la cabeza a cierto pelirrojo que no estaba prestando atención, ante lo que Linda frunció el seño mientras le dirigía una sonrisa incrédula.

—no me digas que aún…

—¡¡sí, y qué!! ¡¿Querías saber?! ¡Eso es todo, sranje! ¡Sovražim te jebena prasica (te detesto maldita perra)! ¡sovražna, nesrečni, vsiljivo, jedo pse (odiosa, desgraciada, entrometida, come perros)…! — perdido en sus maldiciones, Mello no notó que la castaña anotaba a toda velocidad, pasando de página a los pocos segundos, mientras pensaba que el hecho de haber analizado primero al rubio había sido la mejor idea que había tenido en toda su vida.

—vaya, ya veo. Esto es realmente interesante, pero creo que podemos ir un poco más allá. — dejó caer la libreta con fuerza, logrando cortar el caudal de groserías. —te diré lo que pienso: creo que en realidad tienes un gran miedo. Crees que Matt es la única persona que realmente te entiende, y el hecho de que tenga otra vida aparte de la que tiene contigo te hace sentir inseguro. Te asusta quedarte solo, y por eso detestas a todo el mundo que se le acerque demasiado. Eso es lo que pienso. — le sonrió al rubio, quien no sabía cómo rebatir eso. Ni una broma ni un comentario sarcástico vinieron a salvarle esta vez.

El pelirrojo, sorprendido por el repentino silencio, alzó la cabeza, mirando tanto al boquiabierto rubio como a la satisfecha castaña. Se rascó la cabeza con curiosidad, mientras Linda se adelantaba y le daba unas palmadas en el hombro a Mello.

—bien, creo que eso es suficiente por hoy. Definitivamente hicimos un gran avance hoy, pero se acabó el tiempo. Váyanse. — también había otra cosa, pensó, pero definitivamente no era el momento de darle una charla acerca de sus falencias emocionales. —. Ah, sí. Sería bueno que se lo dijeras, Mello. Quizá ya no te sientas tan inseguro de esa forma. — el rubio parecía lo suficientemente choqueado como para no ser capaz de replicar, por lo que con una seña Linda le indicó a Matt que se encargara de él mientras recogía sus notas y se prestaba a levantarse. La próxima vez, sería el turno del pelirrojo.

—Linda… ¿Qué le hiciste? — preguntó, ayudándole a levantarse. La aludida se encogió de hombros.

—creo que sufre una catarsis emocional interna… estará así unos minutos. —le explicó, ante lo que Matt asintió sin comprender demasiado a lo que se refería mientras pasaba uno de los brazos del presidenciable por sus hombros.

—bien como sea… gracias, creo. — finalmente, salió con el rubio de la habitación, mientras Linda les miraba irse suspirando ligeramente.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Cuando Mello ya llevaba varios minutos sin hablar, contemplando la pared vacía de la habitación de su compañero pelirrojo, Matt decidió que ya había sido suficiente misterio, sin mencionar que probablemente todo aquello no era nada más que un teatro para darle énfasis a su estado emocional. Así que, ligeramente molesto, se adelantó hacia él, colocándose al frente y obligándole a atender.

—Mello, ya estuvo. Has estado más o menos media hora de esta forma, y es el único día libre que tendremos de aquí a un tiempo más. Por favor, no sé qué tan grave será lo que te dijo Linda, pero dudo que sea para tanto…— sin respuesta, el rubio sólo continuaba con su teatro. Así que, con un suspiro, se levantó una vez más. — como sea, tengo que buscar mi consola. Vuelvo en un minuto…

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de poder salir Mello le llamó una vez más. Se volvió hacia él, notando que le observaba con seriedad y seguridad, como no le había visto nunca.

—oye, yo quería decir que…— se le trabó la lengua, pero tomó aire y volvió a comenzar. —lo que quiero decir es que… y eso… ya sabes…yo… digo, yo quiero…— Matt alzó las cejas, ante lo que el rubio bajó la vista con vergüenza. Vamos, que no era tan difícil decir un par de palabras…— tú… no te demores demasiado, ¿bien?

Maldijo internamente. No era ni la mitad de lo que habría querido decir, pero algo era algo. Al alzar la vista, sin embargo, notó que el pelirrojo le miraba con una sonrisa, antes de agacharse frente a él y besarle brevemente.

—no me voy a entretener, vuelvo antes de que te des cuenta. — Mello aún tenía la vista gacha, además de sentir cierto calor en las mejillas. Era bastante patético, pero al menos tenía la promesa del pelirrojo como garantía.

Dicho esto, Matt salió de la habitación, pensando en dónde había sido la última vez que había visto a su querida consola. No había sido en la habitación de Mello, ni tampoco en la suya propia. ¿En el armario escobero? Era posible, pero no recordaba haber jugado con ella esa mañana. ¿En el tejado? No, antes de eso ya la echaba en falta. Y de pronto recordó que llevaba cerca de dos días sin jugar ni uno de sus juegos. Eso, definitivamente, era todo un record. Aunque se la había pasado provocando a cierto rubio reacio, por lo que no era una gran sorpresa que no se hubiese dado cuenta del paso del tiempo.

Mientras caminaba distraídamente, comenzó a pensar en ello. Gracias a Zelda, Linda había preferido comenzar con Mello para su análisis, ya que no sabía cuánto sería capaz de sacarle acerca de sus problemas con los impulsos. Confiaba en ser lo suficientemente disimulado, de no ser así probablemente se le habría echado encima sin pensarlo siquiera, pero si le presionaban no sabía cuanto tiempo lograría aguantar. Al igual que al rubio, la verdad se le escapaba sola de la boca si le provocaban lo suficiente, y no quería imaginarse la cantidad de cosas que podría llegar a saber la castaña. A pesar de todo, aún era de la lista enemiga.

Suspiró, sobándose la barbilla. Linda era una buena persona, pero era demasiado entrometida. Demasiado. Y ahora que había centrado su interés en ellos, probablemente apenas les dejaría respirar sin que ella lo supiera. Y eso era un problema, sobre todo considerando el momento crucial que había interrumpido la noche anterior.

Tragó saliva, sintiendo de pronto la garganta seca. Todo era aún demasiado reciente, las imágenes eran demasiado vívidas. El rostro sonrojado del rubio, sus jadeos, sus manos buscando algo bajo sus caderas y sobre sus rodillas… y sintió unas enormes ganas de ir al baño a darse una ducha helada.

Dividido entre la urgencia de buscar su consola e ir al baño más cercano, se quedó parado en medio del pasillo, sopesando qué era lo más importante. Miró hacia abajo, pero aquel problema era de fácil disimulo por el momento, al menos si continuaba centrado en el otro asunto. Así que, caminando con lentitud y algo de tensión en la parte baja, comenzó a dirigir sus pasos hacia alguna parte, mientras pensaba en dónde convendría empezar a buscar.

Y de pronto vino la iluminación. Claro, su ex refugio, actual Cuartel General de su lista.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, buscando la puerta correcta hacia aquella habitación antes plagada de arañas y otros seres vivos menos reconocibles que tanto asco le daban a Mello. Esa habitación apartada y en desuso, esa que Linda no conocía. Esa en la que, si quería por supuesto, podía estar con alguien haciendo algo sin interrupción alguna. Por ciertas razones, ese pensamiento le agradó sobremanera, así que con una sonrisa en el rostro encontró finalmente la puerta que buscaba.

Entró rápidamente, mirando la polvorienta y medio podrida cama con una sonrisa medio idiotizada. Algo bueno podría sacar de todo aquello, según parecía. Rebuscó un momento, agachándose finalmente a un lado de la cama y hallando su querida máquina bajo una pequeña araña que, al parecer, había decidido que era cómodo vivir sobre su consola. La apartó, encendiéndola y comenzando a jugar, perdiéndose por un momento sentado en la cama y pasando nivel tras nivel, hasta que el recuerdo de cierta promesa hecha hacía apenas un par de minutos se le vino a la memoria. Se levantó, suspirando con cansancio, antes de pausar el juego y salir de la habitación. Mientras Mello intentara explicarle esto o lo otro, sería un buen momento para continuar con la etapa.

Pero al doblar la esquina, escuchó un murmullo para nada tranquilizador. Se escondió tras la pared, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no le hubiesen oído, pero ningún chillido ensordecedor le indicó que lo hubiesen hecho. Respiró hondo, conteniéndose apenas un segundo después al notar que podrían oírle y tapándose la boca y la nariz con una mano.

Maldijo por lo bajo. Malditas acosadoras maníacas, ¡que ni a sol ni a sombra se estuviera a salvo de ellas! Miró con cautela al pasillo contiguo, notando un nutrido grupo que conversaba animadamente. No se veían tan malas cuando no le estaban rodeando ni raptando.

Decidió retroceder por el pasillo sin hacer ruido, pero un nombre conocido le hizo volver a prestar atención. De hecho, era su propio nombre, además del de cierto rubio con el que era más que cercano. Sin querer pensar lo evidente, volvió sobre sus pasos, escuchando con atención.

—…y sí, me dijo que si lo seguíamos haciendo nos daría las demás. ¡No son lindas! — por más que detestara los chillidos de aquellas muchachas, el pelirrojo se obligó a continuar escuchando. Aún no comprendía a lo que se referían, pero pronto lo averiguaría.

—Pero me da algo de pena… —replicó otra de las chicas, con aire alicaído. —digo, ¿tenemos que presionarlo de esa forma?

—Sí, de otra forma no nos darán más de estas…— en ese momento, Matt decidió arriesgarse por la causa, espiando el pasillo siguiente. Y notó que la chica se abanicaba con cierto número de fotografías de dos personas bastante familiares…

Dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa. Eran ambos, él y el rubio, llevando botellas de alcohol a la fiesta hacía tanto tiempo, volviendo ambos borrachos del pueblo, Mello trastabillando por el pasillo, y… ambos…ambos…

— ¡quién es ese! — la exclamación por parte del problemático grupo le devolvió al presente, recordándole su actual situación. Volvió a esconderse tras la pared del pasillo contiguo, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que decidieran que no había sido nadie…

— ¡era él! ¡Vi su cabello! — Matt casi sentía ganas de llorar de puro miedo, sin atreverse a comenzar a correr, a pesar de saber que era lo único que podía salvarle. Pero al mismo tiempo debía recuperar esas fotos, sobre todo esa última, en donde ambos se besaban apasionadamente en medio del pasillo. Malditos impulsos hormonales.

Pero poco duró su razonamiento cuando toda una horda apareció en el pasillo. Sintiéndose temblar, retrocedió un par de pasos pero se sentía incapaz de correr. Las chicas chillaron, alabando al parecer su expresión de terror por hallarla adorable, antes de intentar rodearle. Pero un ruido en el pasillo llamó su atención, y aprovechando la breve distracción de las chicas el pelirrojo pudo recobrarse y echar a correr, justo antes de que las chicas se dieran cuenta y comenzaran a perseguirle, mientras cierta castaña con aires de psicóloga que pasaba por ahí se felicitaba internamente por la idea de dejar caer su pesada libreta al suelo para hacer ruido.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Mello se sobresaltó violentamente cuando Matt entró a la habitación y cerró de golpe, respirando agitadamente y dejándose resbalar por la puerta hacia el suelo. Se levantó de la cama, curioso, y le miró desde arriba, mascando una barra de chocolate con los brazos cruzados. Ladeó la cabeza, extrañado por el mutismo del pelirrojo.

— ¿Matt? ¿Qué sranje…?— comenzó a decir, pero el aludido le interrumpió.

—alguien…nos…vigila…— dijo entrecortadamente, intentando aún recobrar el aliento. Mello le miró unos segundos más sin entender el punto.

— ¿nos vigilan? ¿Cómo así? — Matt le tomó de la camiseta y le obligó a agacharse a su lado antes de replicar.

—alguien nos ha estado viendo…desde hace mucho. — comenzó, tragando saliva. —. Es perturbador… tiene fotografías y…una de ellas…— comprendiendo finalmente, el rubio abrió los ojos de par en par.

— ¡¿y cómo es que te enteraste…?!— le preguntó, tomándole del cuello de su camiseta con una agresividad que no lograba disimular del todo su nerviosismo. El pelirrojo no se demoró en replicar.

—me acabo de escapar de una manada de acosadoras y… ellas tenían las fotos. Alguien se las está pasando…y creo que van a intentar extorsionarnos — Mello guardó silencio. Era tentador contarle todo, decirle que probablemente ya habían escogido a quien extorsionar, después de todo era la única persona en la que podía confiar realmente, pero luego pensó en lo injusto que sería involucrarle en todo aquello. Apartó la vista, sin replicar. —. Por favor, ten cuidado de ahora en adelante. No sé qué haría si te hacen algo…

Había tanta desesperación en sus palabras que el rubio sintió el corazón en un puño. Sencillamente no tenía cara para mirarle a los ojos, ya que no podía contarle todo lo que ya sabía y lo cerca que estaba de la verdad. Lo mejor sería mantenerle al margen de todo. Después de todo, se sentía perfectamente capaz de manejar la situación sin ayuda.

—…no te preocupes. Tendré cuidado. — le dijo, sonriendo con tristeza. Sin embargo, Matt no lo notó, limitándose a estrecharle con fuerza.

—gracias. — musitó, realmente agradecido. Y eso sólo hizo que Mello se sintiera aún peor con la descarada mentira que le había hecho a la persona que más había llegado a querer en el último tiempo.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Linda no pudo evitar una gran sospecha. Las acosadoras no solían comportarse de aquella manera, haciendo secuestros por encargo como habían comentado que comenzarían a hacer, sino que actuaban por sí solas e intentaban raptar a la mayor cantidad de personas posibles sin importarle demasiado su… "color político". En cambio ahora, con todo lo que había oído antes de tener que salvar a Matt de una muerte más que segura, estaban haciendo planes más refinados, demasiado refinados para su gusto. Sólo había una explicación posible, pensó mientras caminaba por el pasillo del tercer piso. Estaban siendo manejadas por alguien más. Y ese método le sonaba parecido al que usaría sólo uno de los que estudiaban para ser el mejor del orfanato. Y como ni Matt ni Mello intentarían perjudicarse a ellos mismos…

Tocó la puerta de una habitación en particular, estremeciéndose ligeramente al recordar lo que hubo pasado la última vez que había intentado algo así y rogando por que esta vez el resultado fuera diferente.

Y finalmente, como recompensa a su espera, oyó un seguro descorrerse. ¿Un seguro? Eso era realmente extraño, ya que sólo recordaba que las habitaciones tenían un pestillo sencillo y no un seguro por dentro…

—Linda, eres tú. — el albino Near estaba frente a ella, mirándole con su usual cara de aburrimiento y obligando a Linda a frenar sus especulaciones acerca del modo en que el pequeño chico habría obtenido un seguro.

—Near, vengo a hablarte en serio. — hizo una pausa, en la que el albino la miró con desinterés. —. Lo que estás haciendo es realmente bajo. ¡Esos chicos no tienen culpa de nada! ¿Por qué eres tan malo con ellos?

— ¿Qué chicos? — preguntó Near, sin captar el punto aparentemente. Linda se enardeció.

— ¡la lista M, quién más, maldita sea! — le gritó, ante lo que el albino cerró los ojos levemente por el exceso de ruido. — ¡ahora responde!

—No necesito justificarme ante alguien como tú — replicó, logrando que la castaña rechinara los dientes. —. Pero te daré un mapa general. Ese par han hecho que este año sea un real desperdicio. Llevamos más de tres meses sin clase alguna, y a este paso tendremos que repetir el año, algo que no estoy dispuesto a hacer, o a dar exámenes libres como en los colegios mediocres. Las revoluciones son divertidas, pero innecesarias. Y ya que a pesar de estar separados son capaces de continuar con esta ridiculez, debo obligarlos a deponerla. Y, ¿qué mejor método que utilizar sus peores miedos en su contra? Matt le teme a las acosadoras, Mello a que se descubra su secreto. Es perfecto, y sólo debo mantenerlos controlados y presionados lo suficiente antes de darles la orden final a través de mi conducto regular. Eso es todo.

Linda guardó silencio, notando muchas más cosas aparte de las que Near le había dicho. No en vano había estado estudiando algo de psicología. Pero sólo pudo preguntar una sola cosa de las miles que se le venían a la mente, optando por la más urgente.

—... ¿desde hace cuánto sabes lo de ellos?

—desde antes que tú, me atrevería a decir.

—entonces… ¿tú eres el que les ha provocado todos estos problemas?

—no responderé a eso.

—Ya comprendo — dijo con lentitud. Había muchas cosas que analizar ahora, por lo que decidió cortar la entrevista. —. Supongo que no necesito decir que no te ayudaré en esto.

—ni lo digas, no es necesario. Pero —agregó, ante lo que la castaña se volvió hacia el albino. —tampoco podrás entorpecerla a menos que quieras que todo termine mal para ellos.

—No es necesario que me lo adviertas —dijo, entornando los ojos. —. Ya sé que intentas ser una víbora sin sentimientos.

Y sin una palabra más, Near cerró la puerta de su habitación mientras Linda se dirigía a la suya propia, lista para analizar aquella breve entrevista con el albino.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

—Mello… pareciera que todo nos pasa a nosotros, ¿no crees? La toma, las fotografías, las acosadoras…— Matt estrechó aún más al rubio, quien no se negó por esta vez. Se sentía mucho más cómodo con el pelirrojo de esa forma, y el escalofrío que sentía, que hacía unas pocas semanas le habría parecido antinatural, ahora era de lo más agradable. —. Creo que tenemos una suerte asquerosa.

—Así parece…— replicó el aludido, escuchando los latidos del pelirrojo cerca de su oído. —. Pero bueno, todas las grandes revoluciones han sido así. La gente odia a los mártires. — Matt rió levemente, acariciando sus cabellos.

—Pero ningún mártir dormía con su compañero de lucha —replicó. —. Esta es una revolución algo bizarra.

—Todo es bizarro en este orfanato de mierda — replicó a su vez Mello, con una ligera sonrisa. —. Ahora duérmete de una vez, nuestro día libre se acabó oficialmente hace media hora más o menos.

De más está decir que Matt le hizo caso, mientras el rubio disfrutaba de sus brazos cálidos rodeándole en la fría noche de invierno, los cuales lograban espantar en parte el remordimiento al hacer que sintiera ligeras corrientes eléctricas recorriendo su cuerpo. Aunque, por supuesto, aún no lo admitiría abiertamente.

* * *

_...ahora las cosas se pondrán... interesantes._

_todos contra mis chicos, lo sé, es un poco cruel, pero bueno, todo terminará pronto para bien o para mal... CHAN_

_ok, les dejo esa frase y ahora se vienen los..._

_Reviews!_

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

_**Deidi Jeevas**_

_Hola!_

_yaaay! vivan las canciones mientras caminas por la calle contándole a una amiga sobre mi fic! xD (dilo tres veces y rápido, es difícil jaja)_

_...ewww informática D: yo apenas aguanto matemáticas, no me imagino eso... pero bueh, me alegra haberte alegrado el día_

_xDD jajaja, que viva el lime... que estuvo ausente en este chap... pero que volverá...pronto...y recauchado... y más largo xD_

_sobre Nate... ARG en este chap lo detesto más que nunca, aunque quizá lo odies más en el chap que sigue XD pero bueno, las cosas empiezan a calentarse en todo sentido... incluyendo "ese" XD_

_jaja me encanta que te encanten los insultos políglotas, es que hay que putiar con propiedad y cultura mi niña cuando se es un superdotado XD jajaja_

_y Linda comenzará por análisis individuales y luego se irá a los problemas de fondo... veamos si no se nos vuelve loca en el proceso O_o, además de soportar a Nate y no poder hacer nada..._

_buehh que andes muy bien y volás locas, ya tu sabe ^^_

_Adieu!_

_PD: ... :D más maldito y besucón Matt_

_PD2: intentaré no tardarme mucho, me dieron las notas y como las tenía buenas debo aprovechar este período de tranquilidad para escribir, escribir y nada más que escribir :B_

_**YAAREELAA**_

_Hola!_

_yaaaay! me encanta que te guste el chap :D espero que este (aunque sea quizá un poco más flojo que el anterior) te guste igualmente_

_jajaja Linda intenta ser imparcial pero pareciera que cada vez le agarra más el gusto a los chicos con chicos xDD jajja, sólo está haciendo lo que todas haríamos de estar en su situación_

_jajaja, Linda daría su vida por una cámara, con todo lo que ha precenciado... XD_

_jajaj y Matty es Matty, siempre logrará descolocar al pobre de Mihael con un par de toques precisos XD_

_jeje que andes bien y nos leemos luego *O*_

_Adieu!_

_**Mitsuko Aburame**_

_Hola!_

_O_O cuidado con los insectos mientras ruedas por el suelo! no es agradable encontrar uno...en tu pelo... TT0TT_

_buehh como sea, gracias por el comentario! me alegra que te haya gustado el chap :B_

_^^ gracias gracias gracias! y espero seguir haciéndolo bien, porque de no ser así no le haría justicia a mi público... bueh, espero que te haya gustado ^-^_

_jajjaa fics cuando hay mucho que hacer... todo un clásico XD es imposible no abrir esta página distractora cuando ves esa hoja desmotivante repleta de ecuaciones y cosas..._

_sobre Linda, sólo intenta ayudar la pobre XD, pero todo le sale mal por entrometida... .__._

_bueh, nos leemos luego y juro que actualizaré más seguido ;_; o al menos eso intentaré. Y jamás lo abandonaré, sentiría como si me arrancaran las tripas a lo Watanagashi (? larga historia...) y moriría de ser incapaz de continuarla D:_

_que andes bien_

_Adieu!_

_**Luna Ultravioleta**_

_Hola!_

_jajajaja, en verdad, inoportuna es la palabra del día para Linda XD_

_en los momentos más JOT, ame eso XD, parece que desarrolló un sexto sentido que percibe el yaoi XD_

_D: lo siento! sólo Linda apareció en un momento, no es mi culpa! XD_

_jajaja el pobre Mihael, intentando saber qué pasa ahí dentro suyo... en su cabeza, pecho y un lugar algo más por debajo..._

_bueh, sobre tu pregunta, a estas alturas tienen 14. Y sí, están muy revolucionados XD_

_jajaj ok, me gusta que te guste y esas cosas, gracias por seguir "4 Ever" también, por este mismo canal xD_

_que andes bien y volas_

_Adieu!_

_**darklover71**_

_Hola!_

_yaaaaaaaaay! me alegro que salgas de vacaciones ^^ yo acabo de salir y ya era hora, porque si estaba un par de días más encerrada ahí en esa sala moriría..._

_jajja pobre Linda, siempre donde no la llaman XD y ya es oficial: Mello realmente la detesta y no hay vuelta atrás_

_y sí, pareciera que está desarrollando el sexto sentido Yaoi, para detectar a chicos con chicos a un radio de varios metros a la redonda... .__._

_el lemon, todavía queda un rato. No mucho, de hecho, me asusta ver cuanto queda de poco porque no sé cómo irá a quedar... sea como sea, algo interesante sacaré de esto :B_

_yay! no tardé tanto (mentira, sí lo hice --___--) pero desde ahora en adelante las cosas serán un poco más rápidas... tengo tiempo!_

_ok, eso, que andes bien y nos leemos_

_Adieu!_

_**Yuki J**_

_Hola!_

_nee lo siento .__. sé l oque es mirar el mail y no encontrar lo que se epera D: intentaré ser más rápida de ahora en adeltante, ya que estoy de vacaciones no tengo muchas cosas que hacer ^^_

_yay! gracias por amar el fic, esta historia necesita afecto XD_

_jajaja el lemon se viene, lento pero seguro, y de hecho yo le doy dos o tres chaps más... debe aparecer pronto!_

_xDDD pobre Mello y sus reacciones impulsivas jaja, pero sin eso el pequeño y lindo rubio no sería el mismo :B_

_sobre Linda, la chica tiene suerte ¬¬ eso es todo lo que digo XD_

_bueno, aquí Near nos explica de primera mano sus planes... ¬¬ pelusa del MAL D: desde ahora la lista de todos va a tener que andársela con cuidado..._

_ajajajaja no importa, me gustan los reviews largos porque son los más fáciles de responder, me preguntan cosas y yo respondo, conversamos bizarreces y esas cosas XD_

_...D: NOO NEAR Y SUS JUGUETES NO TT0TT_

_bueno que andes bien y no me tires a Near, A CUALQUIERA MENOS AL ALBINO DEL MAL TT0TT_

_Adieu!_

_**Kika**_

_... la Kika me regaña D: eso es del MAL_

_ok, respondere a tus razones una por una XD_

_1. OK, OK, eso es gracioso XD digo, imaginate al pobre rubio todo urgido con una almohada sobre sus regiones vitales en una cama después de semejante escena y SÍ TE RIES XD Me ganaste con esa_

_2. ok, ok, contra la pared también es gracioso XD pobre Mihael, nuevamente salvaguardando sus regiones vitales XD y el relleno no quedó tan mal... pero lo que había ANTES DE ESO sí era malo. Lo odiaba y cuando lo recuerdo me da indigestion D:_

_3. xDDD Mello, Mello... y su cara de maníaco XD (me acordé por alguna razón de cierto desnudista de la tele xDDD) me encanta Mello, así que no te sorprendas de que sea tan querible XD_

_4. jajajaja Matty es tan kya XD bueno yo sé que lo amas así que te dejo gritando no mas..._

_5. ¡¡SEXO!! XD con esa parte morí hasta yo jaja, y pobre Mihael que se me va de lengua hasta sobrio :B_

_7. Near ¬¬ GRRR NEAR_

_8. OMH XD ya era hora de que Mello se nos soltara un poco no? jajaj pobre Mihael... no sabe lo que quiere pero al mismo tiempo Matty no le da muchas seguridades parece XD_

_9. jajaja como dije, ya era hora de que Mello se soltara un poco, digo, es obvio que quiere, es EVIDENTE que quiere XD, pero por alguna razón se resiste... bueno, ya sabes tu por qué, lo gritó sin pensarlo XD_

_10. la salida de Mello=inspiración repentina XD_

_bueno, bueno, como sea... a mi aún no me convence del todo, pero no es TAN mal chap parece..._

_jajaja pobre Matty v/s los enigmas XD es que al pobre no le gusta salir, no le gusta socializar, no le gusta... etc, XD_

_¬¬ y los porcentajes del MAL, es mejor no hablar de ellos..._

_JAJJAJAA TU SUEÑO XD prepárate para el siguiente chap jajaja _

_bueh, eso era. Espero que tengas muchos sueños igual de buenos que ese XD, para que haya muchos regalos más jajajajaja_

_eso no más, ahora eres una niña raaaande pero espero que no por eso dejes de pasearte por msn y por aquí ^^_

_nos hablamos luego y que hayas tenido "suerte" o "algo así" en el examen de física XD_

_Adieu!_

_**By-TiNKi**_

_Hola!_

_Linda, hayayay, esa chica va a terminar matandonos a todos de un infarto XD_

_jaja Mello se está dejando más... eso me gusta XD pero era necesario que se resistiera en un principio. En el próximo chap queda más claro qué es lo que le pasa por la mente... y pronto, muy pronto XD_

_jajaja Matty, tienes una paciencia que vale oro *O* sigue así y conseguirás a tu rubio! XD_

_Near... ese muchacho del mal ¬¬ comenzó a hacer cosas malas de nuevo... CHAN_

_(ráptatelo, tienes toooodo mi permiso, y no es necesario que lo devuelvas, te lo regalo XD)_

_hmmmm mashmellos... me gustan esos caramellos XD y a Matty también ^^_

_jajaja la primera vez que escuché de Mello fue cuando me dijeron que había un tipo que parecía mina .___. pero bueno! son hombres... todos unos hombres... XD_

_VIVAAAAAN LOS SECUNDARIOS QUE PUEDEN PATEAR EL TRASERO DE LOS PROTAS!_

_jajaja eso tiene una explicación XD Linda me cae muy bien a mi también, pero Mello es un celoso XD. Y como a Matt también parece caerle bien, bueno... el rubio protege su propiedad XD y eso sumado a las hormonas y esas cosas, POBRE CHICA XD_

_JAJAJA EL LEMON XD todavía falta, pero no mucho ;) pronto tendrán lo que quieren chicas, lo juro..._

_jajaja los chicos... XD estas a su edad! yay! XD quizá encuentres el amor de tu vida, quien sabe XD_

_jajaja Mihael está descubriendo el maravilloso mundo del romance (y del yaoi... pero esa es otra historia XD), y habrá más situaciones como esa ^^_

_jajaja bueno, espero que hayas dormido bien XD y me alegra que te guste 4 Ever también! *O* nos leemos luego ^^_

_Adieu!_

_**Yuzuuki-chan**_

_Hola!_

_xDDD me encanta que te encante jaja, y es del mal eso de no poder leer D: te comprendo plenamente .__._

_buehh ahora que estoy de vacas puedo subir más rápido XD esperemos que no me falle mi muso-quizá-Mihael XD pero hasta ahora no me ha abandonado ^^_

_yay! garcias por el cumplido ^^ y ojala que este chap y el que sigue te gusten igualmente :D_

_buehh espero que te haya ido bn en las pruebas y esas cosas (: y eso no más, que andes bien y volás *-*_

_Adieu!_

_**kurenai95**_

_Hola!_

_jajaja de una? wow, y eso que es harta idiotez junta XD espero que no te haya traído consecuencias jajaja_

_sobre Mello borracho, es posible que haga una última aparición estelar XD es que... me enamoré del personaje! jajaja, bueno, ahí veré... pero que se viene otra parranda más, se viene sin duda_

_bueno, acá está el siguiente XD quizá no tan movido como el anterior, pero realmente define el escenario que se viene de ahora en adelante CHAN_

_jaja igualmente espero que te guste el siguiente XD, que nos ilustra acerca de lo que hay dentro de la melena de cierto rubio... XD_

_yay! gracias por el comentario ^^ nos leemos luego!_

_Adieu!_

_**loli-gothic**_

_Hola!_

_...XD_

_casi, por un par de kilómetros XD demo... di la respuesta hace un tiempo jajaja, sea como sea, el origen de Mello no es del todo claro, pero según se dice viene del centro de Europa. Así que, bueno... improvisé un poco XD_

_y es como justo al lado de R. Checa XD es el país más desconocido del mundo, una manchita en el mapa, pero que uno de sus escritores se llama Mihael o tiene apellido Keehl según recuerdo ^^_

_es... Eslovenia!_

_si no habías oído de él, no te preocupes XD yo lo conozco por pura coincidencia_

_jaja bueno, parece que el desafío estuvo bueno XD. Creo que pondré otro cerca del final, pero aún no sé qué preguntar... OH, OH, ME DISTE UNA IDEA XD_

_bueno, como sea XD, pondré el último desafío abajo ^^ que andes bien y nos leemos luego_

_Adieu!_

_**likearobot**_

_Hola!_

_jajjaaa o_o cuidado con el teclado XD jajaja_

_sí, iban bien, pero no era el momento aún XD aún tienen temas pendientes ese par, pero pronto se hará la luz XD_

_jaja pobre Linda, no tiene la culpa que los momentos que escojen para hacer eso sean presisamente cuando los busca... jaja_

_yay! parece que no me demoré mucho... bueno sí lo hice... --___-- pero bueno, espero que te guste y también chequea el siguiente, a ver qué te parece XD_

_eso, que andes bien y volás locas_

_Adieu!_

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

_(coros celestiales, una soprano vestida de vikinga, Kami sale del fondo del escenario envuelta en llamas como el vocalista de Rammstein en el Live Aus Berlín XD) REVIEEEEEEEWS!_

_jaja bueno, espero que les haya gustado el chap y... que no se les vaya checar el siguiente! XD es una locura... literalmente XD_

_PROXIMAMENTE: 17. Pesadillas y Fantasías_

_las cosas se encienden cada vez más... en varios sentidos xDDD  
_

_eso .__. que anden bien y volas :D_

_Adieu!_

_**PD: **el último desafío del fic! he entregado pocas descripciones al respecto, pero... ¿podrían adivinar en qué piso del Wammi's están las habitaciones de los chicos? me refiero a la de Linda, Near, Matt y Mello, además del armario escobero, el comedor, la bodega del pasadizo y el Cuartel General de la lista M xD Si nadie adivina para el siguiente chap soltaré un par de pistas ^^  
_


	17. Pesadillas y Fantasías

_Hola otra vez! XD_

_este es el otro chap, dedicado a una amiga muy especial que me ha apoyado cuando el muso-Mello se escapa con el espectro-Matt XD_

_Feliz cumple (atrasado XD) Kika! XD_

_me di esta pequeña licencia, completamente basada en una idea bastante bizarra... abajo daré más detalles, que les cuento el chap completo XD_

_**Disc: **Matt y Mello no me pertenecen... por qué... por qué... POR QUÉ!!!! D;  
_

**

* * *

17. Pesadillas y fantasías**

Todo iba exactamente como la otra vez. Sus manos le recorrían incitantemente, y el chico sencillamente estaba demasiado conmocionado como para resistirse. Después de todo lo vivido durante el día, después de todo, necesitaba un momento de distracción, y él se la estaba proporcionando de la forma más extraña pero curiosamente agradable posible.

Pero, sin explicación lógica posible, todo acabó repentinamente. El más estúpido de los anticlímax vino a sacarlo de su pequeño momento con su chico. Y ya era todo tan definitivamente incoherente que no pudo más que sospechar…

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Al abrir los ojos, su primera sensación fue un incoherente frío. Algo le faltaba. Miró a un lado, y en el vacío del lado derecho del colchón encontró la respuesta. Bufó con enojo. ¿Por qué el muy ingrato de Matt se había levantado sin esperarle? Ya se las vería con él cuando volviera, pensó finalmente, remoloneando un segundo de más antes de levantarse finalmente. Después de todo, quizá por algún milagro de la existencia, el pelirrojo estaría trabajando. De más está decir que inmediatamente se sintió como un idiota por haberlo pensado siquiera.

Salió de la habitación, restregándose los ojos con verdadera haraganería. ¿Dónde se habría metido? Necesitaba desayunar, y desde que se habían conocido con Matt nunca había llegado al comedor solo… bueno, sí, una vez, hacía unos meses… y aquella otra… de acuerdo, quizá estaba exagerando un poco. De cualquier forma, aún tenía hambre.

Se estiró como un gato mientras se abría camino por el pasillo, curiosamente desierto. No era tan temprano, por lo que se extrañó de la falta de movilidad general del orfanato. Aún así, prosiguió su camino, encogiéndose de hombros. Mientras menos bocas, más comida tendría.

Al llegar al comedor, se dio un respiro al constatar que al menos ahí había un par de personas. Sólo un par, lo que era de por sí extraño. Le echó una mirada a las mesas, sorprendiéndose de ser capaz de reconocer todas las caras de los presentes. Ahí estaba Linda, curiosamente distraída, como analizando algo, y el resto era de aquellos personajes aleatorios que de vez en cuando le molestaban o entorpecían, mejor conocidos como la comisión electoral, y un curiosamente tranquilo grupo de chicas… y esto ya era el colmo de lo extraño, ya que se veían de lo más tranquilas por más que reconociera a varias de ellas como parte del grupo que le había raptado el día anterior. Cuando una de ellas volteó para verle apartó la vista, asustado y esperando que no fuera a exigirle nada, pero su temor fue infundado. Por suerte.

Pero al alzar la vista, se encontró con cierta imagen no muy agradable. Ahí estaba Near, sentado en una mesa y muy encorvado, casi pareciendo, como siempre, que quería volver al suelo del que había salido. Torció el gesto, pero repentinamente recordó la supuesta tregua que mantenían, por lo que forzó una sonrisa cuando el albino giró sus grandes ojos hacia él. Y no se sorprendió de que el gesto no fuera correspondido.

Fue a buscar una bandeja, encontrándose con un delicioso y humeante brownie de chips de chocolate. Sonrió. A pesar de encontrarse solo, el día iba bastante prometedor por el momento. Se sentó en su mesa favorita, sin advertir las miradas que le dirigían las chicas desde la mesa contigua, ni las ojeadas sospechosas que le echaba cierto personaje de la comisión electoral, ni los ojos entornados de Near desde la mesa del rincón, ni mucho menos las miradas nerviosas que le echaba Linda de vez en cuando, pasando luego por el albino y perdiéndose en el vacío una vez más.

Tan rápido como logró engullir el pastel de chocolate, Mello decidió que ya era demasiada soledad por el día, por lo que, sacrificando su orgullo, esta vez sería él quien se obligaría a buscar a Matt por los pasillos del orfanato. Se levantó, estirándose una vez más y dirigiéndose a la salida del comedor, con un vago presentimiento de que le hallaría en el baño o algo así. Cuando pasó frente a Near, no alcanzó a notar la mirada calculadora que le dirigía, ni la discreta señal que las chicas de la mesa le dirigieron al presidente de la comisión. Pero Linda sí lo hizo, y con un mal presentimiento se levantó rápidamente y salió tras el rubio para advertirle. Que algo malo pasaría era más que obvio, pero realmente no se esperaba que justo frente a ella un chico con la cara cubierta apareciera y golpeara al presidenciable en la cabeza, logrando que cayera silenciosamente entre sus brazos.

Boquiabierta, la castaña le gritó al chico incógnito, pero este, al advertir su presencia, se escabulló por el pasillo junto con su carga, y cuando Linda dobló por el corredor no les encontró. Demasiado choqueada como para hacer algo más que quedarse plantada en medio del pasillo vacío, inmediatamente supo lo que pasaba, pero realmente no tenía idea acerca de lo que le harían al pobre rubio. Es decir, era desagradable y un rematado idiota, pero no le cabía que se mereciera algo así…

Y ya era definitivamente obvio quien era el responsable, porque cierto albino sin principios y de mirada sospechosa era el único que podría hacer algo tan macabro.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Al abrir los ojos nuevamente, Mello frunció el seño. Estaba todo oscuro, y no recordaba una sala tan oscurecida en el orfanato. No sabía cómo había llegado ahí, pero al intentar levantarse notó con cierta consternación que no podía hacerlo.

Comenzó a asustarse en serio, sobre todo al tener la suficiente conciencia como para notar que no recordaba nada más aparte de estar caminando por un pasillo tan curiosamente vacío como los que le llevaban desde la habitación de Matt hasta el comedor. Todos los pasillos habían estado igualmente desiertos, y algo demasiado sospechoso había detrás de todo aquello. Y en ese momento notó las cuerdas. Cuerdas que le sujetaban los brazos y las piernas a una silla que pudo reconocer como las de los salones de clase.

— ¿Qué sranje es eso…?— musitó, forcejeando contra sus ataduras. Pero pronto oyó un ruido a sus espaldas, por lo que se volteó todo lo que le permitieron las cuerdas para encontrarse con un chico encapuchado que le miraba a través de un pasamontañas. No pudo reconocerlo, pero algo familiar tenía.

Lo miró por un momento, con el seño aún más fruncido y la boca entreabierta. Todo aquello se iba pareciendo cada vez más a una de esas películas de mafiosos. Y sólo entonces pensó en una lejana reflexión de Matt acerca de lo que podían llegar a hacer las personas cuando estaban demasiado tiempo sin hacer nada productivo. Ya iba a soltar un torrente de groserías en voz alta, esperando amedrentar al terrorista y al mismo tiempo que le oyeran fuera…

Hasta que vio la tijera.

La miró por unos segundos, fantaseando con que ese chico le iba a salvar cortando las amarras. Pero luego sintió la cabeza demasiado liviana como para resultar agradable o natural, además de una ligera corriente de aire en su cuello y hombros. Miró una vez más la tijera, pensando algo demasiado horrible como para ser de verdad… y decidió armarse de valor para mirar al suelo, en donde unos cabellos rubios se desparramaban alrededor de la silla.

No era que no se lo esperara, pero era sencillamente horrible. Respiró hondo, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta mientras observaba los cabellos cortados tirados en el suelo. Pero con un último resto de entereza, suspiró y miró a su secuestrador y su arma.

—Si no te vas ahora — le espetó con un tono increíblemente tranquilo y entornando los ojos —, cuando logre desatarme, y no dudes que lo haré, estás muerto.

El chico se sobresaltó, ya que al parecer su amenaza fue lo suficientemente convincente como para que este se asustara en serio. Sin una palabra, salió a toda velocidad del cuarto, dejando al rubio y a su cabello cortado en el cuarto oscuro.

Mello volvió una vez más la vista al suelo, sin sentir los usuales mechones en su cara. Aún tenía su flequillo, pero sentía las puntas de su cabello cerca de su oreja. Eso era lo más corto que había llegado a tener el cabello en años, y lo peor era que ni siquiera era por propia voluntad. Todo era demasiado malvado, demasiado macabro… tal y como otras cosas que habían llegado a pasarle, todo culpa de Near.

Suspiró con desesperación, aún intentando soltarse. Ese albino estaba detrás de todo ello, era obvio, pero no lograba comprender el por qué. Después de todo, supuestamente estaban en tregua, y aún más, según él le tenía incluso cierto cariño. Sin embargo, decidió posponer sus reflexiones hasta el momento en que pudiera desatarse. Y continuó forcejeando, con más fuerza y rabia que antes.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

— ¡Near! ¡Esta vez llegaste demasiado lejos! — Linda entró rápidamente al comedor, buscando al albino. Pero este brillaba por su ausencia, estando en el comedor sólo los miembros de la comisión electoral y el grupo de chicas conversando animadamente. Tras ella, sin embargo, entró el presidente de la comisión, quien al verla ocultó rápidamente algo tras su espalda.

Carraspeó, llamando la atención de la chica. — Linda, que sorpresa que estés aquí. — retrocedió ligeramente cuando la castaña se volvió hacia él, pero le sonrió.

—no tengo tiempo, maldita sea. ¿No podrías fastidiar a otra persona? — le espetó, buscando al albino con la mirada. El chico, sin embargo, no se desanimó.

—lo siento si te fastidio, pero realmente te ves bien hoy. No pude evitar notarlo. — Linda le miró con una ceja alzada desdeñosamente, para luego continuar ignorándole.

—si no sabes dónde están Near o Mello, no me molestes. — continuó buscando una pelusa de tamaño significativo por debajo de las mesas. El aludido bufó con enojo.

— ¿Por qué todo el mundo siempre está pendiente del rubio terrorista ese? Yo soy el que está a cargo de todo durante esta toma… ese idiota sólo disfruta de su fama. — la chica continuó ignorándole, caminando por el comedor que seguía extrañamente vacío. — ¡ni aunque lo deje en un rincón perdido y olvidado del orfanato dejas de pensar en él! En serio te gusta, maldita sea…— chocó contra la castaña, quien se había detenido repentinamente. Luego, se volvió y le tomó agresivamente desde el cuello de la camiseta.

— ¿fuiste tú? — le espetó, recordando la escena vivida hacía unos minutos. El chico tragó saliva, intentando sonreírle con inocencia. — ¡sí fuiste tú! ¡Y no, maldita sea, no me gusta!

—eh, oye… no le hice nada, en serio…— guardó la tijera en su bolsillo, mientras intentaba calmar a la chica, quien estaba bastante alterada.

—fue Near, ¿cierto? — preguntó esta repentinamente. El aludido guardó silencio. — ¡responde!

—bueno… sí, fue él. Si quieres puedo acompañarte a buscarlo…— sin embargo, casi antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Linda dio media vuelta para subir a la habitación del mencionado albino, ignorando una vez más al presidente de la comisión. Ahora sí que se merecía un buen sermón, pensó mientras corría escaleras arriba.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Near suspiró con verdadero cansancio al oír los toques en la puerta, decidiendo ignorarlos para proseguir con su importante juego. Es decir, los robots no ganarían la guerra contra los monstruos mutantes radiactivos sin ayuda. Pero los golpes proseguían, y eran de hecho cada vez más fuertes, por lo que con un suspiro y como a quien le interrumpen haciendo algo de importancia vital se levantó del piso y fue hacia la puerta. Pero definitivamente se arrepintió por no haber previsto que era Linda quien se había atrevido a importunarle.

—Linda, ¿Qué…?— sin darle tiempo para terminar, la castaña entró rápidamente a la habitación y cerró la puerta, para luego mirarle con los ojos entornados.

—tú lo hiciste, ¿cierto? Tú estás haciendo algo malo con Mello, estoy segura. — el albino no demudó la expresión, pero suspiró levemente.

—vaya… parece que debo escoger a mis aliados con más cuidado. No tomé en cuenta los sentimientos de ese chico. — la castaña abrió los ojos de par en par. El muy descarado ni siquiera lo negaba.

— ¡¿Por qué haces eso?! Y más aún, ¿qué le hiciste? — preguntó, queriendo y no queriendo escuchar la respuesta. El albino dudó un momento, pero le sonrió en forma macabra antes de replicar.

—para este momento todo debe haber acabado, así que supongo que no hay problema en decírtelo. — se sentó en el suelo, tomando uno de los mechones de su cabello mientras lo hacía. —. Verás, es gracioso…— miró su mechón de cabello con aire especulativo un segundo. —le quité algo que le costará mucho recuperar… o que al menos recuperará cuando ya sea demasiado tarde. Después de esto su… ánimo revolucionario se verá drásticamente disminuido según creo.

—espera, espera… ¿no será que…?— miró al albino juguetear con su cabello, recordando una conversación que había tenido con el rubio hacía un tiempo. ¿Qué le había dicho de su cabello? — no se lo habrás cortado, ¿cierto?

—ya deben haber terminado con él para esta hora… no es muy difícil. — Linda se enardeció. ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan vil?

— ¡pero…! ¡Eso no tiene sentido alguno! Digo, ¿en qué te ayuda eso para la campaña, si te ayuda en algo? ¡Estás loco y eres un cruel, eso es todo! — el albino la miró con aire de superioridad antes de replicar.

—no me extraña que no lo comprendas, después de todo no eres de las mejores en este orfanato…

— ¡¿me estás diciendo estúpida?! — gritó la muchacha, exasperándose aún más. Near la ignoró, prosiguiendo con su explicación.

—…como decía, tú y yo sabemos que Mello es un egocéntrico, además de bastante metrosexual. Se preocupa de su imagen… en exceso… y eso me dice que es bastante superficial coronándolo todo. Siguiendo ese lineamiento, podría decir que lo que piensa acerca de su imagen es que un punto fuerte es su cabello, por como lo cuida — Linda frunció el seño, sin comprender cómo el albino era tan bueno deduciendo… o también cuánto había estado observando a Mello como para notar todos esos detalles. —. Y por lo tanto, probablemente piensa que a Matt le gusta mucho su cabello, puesto que la opinión que ese chico tiene sobre él le importa bastante desde que comenzaron todo esto.

—Eso es estúpido…— musitó la castaña, riendo con algo de burla. —. Digo, estás diciendo que ese rubio se comporta como una quinceañera hormonal…

—Eso es lo que pienso, justamente — le interrumpió el albino, con voz neutra. —. Y por eso es evidente que piensa que ese cachorro suyo no lo hallará lo suficientemente atractivo sin su punto fuerte. Con todo eso, puedo deducir con casi un noventa y cinco por ciento de seguridad con un dos por ciento de margen de error que esto… enfriará su ánimo de armar revuelo, por lo que la toma acabará tan pronto como su autoestima lo haga. — dicho esto, se levantó pesadamente, cogiendo a uno de los robots para prevenirlo de un ataque por parte de los monstruos en su ausencia. —ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas importantes que hacer en este momento.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, sin mirar a la consternada Linda, que en ese momento puso su mente en funcionamiento a toda velocidad. Debía decirle a Matt cuanto antes, ya que de no hacerlo el pobre rubio, además de idiota y egocéntrico, se volvería depresivo, y no le haría gracia volver a verle perdido y lloriqueando en los rincones de una habitación cualquiera otra vez. Pasar una vez por esa situación era más que suficiente según su criterio. Sin embargo, primero decidió gritarle un poco al albino que en ese momento salía tranquilamente de la habitación.

— ¡oye tú, albino desnaturalizado! — el aludido se volvió lentamente hacia ella, sin perder su expresión neutra. — ¡¿crees a caso que me quedaré aquí sin hacer nada?! ¡Me has dicho todo tu maldito plan, vas a ver cuando los demás se enteren de esto! ¡Sin mencionar que Matt te dará una paliza de las grandes… después de Mello, claro!

Como si le estuviesen planteando una ecuación de segundo grado en el salón de clase, Near suspiró tranquilamente, calculando su respuesta. —sí, me imaginé que habría una situación como esta. Por eso ya está todo listo para ello…— sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una llave, jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello mientras lo hacía. — aquí te quedas, para que no interfieras hasta que todo esté consumado. No tomará mucho, teniendo en cuenta lo frágil que es el orgullo de un ser tan egocéntrico.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No…!— sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Near cerró la puerta de su habitación, y la castaña sólo pudo oír el chasquido del seguro cerrándose por fuera.

Se quedó unos segundos mirando hacia la nada, sorprendida por el giro que habían tomado los acontecimientos. Miró hacia todos lados, buscando una posible vía de escape, pero sólo había una minúscula rejilla de ventilación por la que por ningún motivo caería. Recorrió toda la habitación hasta la ventana, pero al estar en un tercer piso no había forma de que se arriesgara a saltar por ahí, así que volvió hacia la puerta para intentar forzarla.

Pero cuando ya llevaba unos minutos trabajando, sintió que uno de los mechones de su cabello se soltaba de su apretado peinado y le caía suavemente en la cara, recordándole sus horquillas y su útil función de aflojar seguros.

Se quitó una, pero al intentar introducir una las muchas puertas forzadas por esa misma provocaron que se rompiera entre sus dedos. Frustrada, cogió otra, por lo que un intento de chasquilla de hacía mucho tiempo le cayó sobre los ojos. Ignorándola, logró hacer a esta girar en la cerradura, abriendo la puerta apresurada y nerviosamente, dejando caer la horquilla mientras corría por el pasillo buscando a Matt. Luego se preocuparía del rubio junto con él.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Finalmente, sintiendo una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente, logró mover un poco las cuerdas, pero inmediatamente después cayó hacia un lado, aún inmovilizado en la silla. Suspiró, tomando aire y preparándose para forzar de nuevo las cuerdas para intentar aflojarlas, pero era desesperadamente difícil. Sin embargo, notó que desde el suelo era mucho más fácil escurrirse por arriba, por lo que luego de un forcejeo y una ligera quemadura de cuerda en el brazo, logró liberar sus manos para desatar el resto.

Al hallarse libre, se dejó caer en el piso, respirando agitadamente y limpiándose la frente con la manga. De momento estaba demasiado cansado como para pensar en nada más, por lo que se mantuvo quieto en el suelo frotándose el brazo adolorido.

Miró a su alrededor. ¿Dónde le habían dejado? No recordaba realmente una habitación semejante en el orfanato, demasiado vacía estaba, y no tenía ventanas por las que pudiera dejar pasar algo de luz. Se vio tentado en buscar un interruptor, pero al apoyar una mano en el suelo sintió unas finas hebras entre sus dedos, y notó que estaba recostado sobre su cabello recortado a tijeretazos.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza lentamente, sintiendo las puntas disparadas hacia los lados por el mal corte que le habían hecho. Era casi como si le hubiesen rasurado la nuca, pero luego se le ocurrió que probablemente su secuestrador hubiese intentado recortarle todo el cabello de no despertarse él en el momento preciso.

Se levantó con expresión distraída, recogiendo la silla y dejándose caer sobre esta mientras intentaba sacudirse su propio cabello de la ropa. Suspiró, aún demasiado choqueado como para hacer algo más que pensar en lo liviana que se sentía su cabeza sin su melena a la que estaba tan acostumbrado. Esto era definitivamente una revancha por algo, pero no tenía idea del qué exacto. Después de todo, él no había hecho nada malo con intención al albino, sólo había intentado molestar a Linda. Quizá antes le hubiese odiado, pero ahora intentaba ser considerado con él por sus sentimientos… y esto era lo que recibía de vuelta.

Sin embargo, pronto aquellos pensamientos, que amenazaban con llevarle a un estado realmente depresivo, desaparecieron ante una nueva posibilidad. Claro, pensó, enderezándose en la silla sobre la que antes había estado prácticamente encorvado. El albino estaba celoso de lo bien que iban yendo las cosas, y por eso había intentado hacer una revancha. Al menos, eso sería lo que él haría, una venganza despiadada dando donde más le duele. Pero no le haría eso a una persona que aprecia…

Y de golpe recordó concientemente la existencia de Matt. Sintió un peso en el estómago por alguna razón, pensando en el momento en que tendrían que verse las caras una vez más… ¿Cómo reaccionaría?

Volvió a tocar su mutilado cabello, sin tener la respuesta. Pero algo inconciente le dijo que no quería averiguarla.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Linda llevaba mucho tiempo corriendo de allá para acá y llamando en voz alta a cierto pelirrojo desaparecido desde esa mañana. Miró en su habitación, en la de Mello e incluso se arriesgó a asomar la cabeza por los baños de chicos, pero no estaba en ninguna parte del orfanato. Frustrada, se detuvo frente a la bodega apoyándose en la pared e intentando recuperar el aliento, mirando hacia ambos lados del pasillo mientras pensaba en dónde había olvidado buscar. Ya casi se le habían acabado las ideas, ya que realmente pensaba que el pelirrojo no estaba en los terrenos del Wammi's. No le veía desde el día anterior, ya que incluso antes del desayuno Mello había bajado solo a desayunar.

Y justo cuando ya había perdido la esperanza de encontrarle en algún lugar remotamente normal, pensando seriamente en buscarle arriba de los árboles, vio que la puerta de la bodega se abría desde adentro, dejando salir a un alto muchacho pelirrojo que iba con una abrigo café claro y un par de bolsas que parecían bastante pesadas.

Sobresaltada, corrió tras él, llamándole en voz alta. Y cuando se volteó, notó al chico sonrojado por el frío y con una agradable sonrisa que hablaba de un día más o menos tranquilo, además de sus verdes ojos con ánimo tranquilo tras sus goggles. Vaya chico idiota, pensó la castaña. ¡Justamente desapareciendo cuando era más necesario!

— ¡Matt, estúpido! — dijo, tomándole de la manga. El pelirrojo se sobresaltó ante tal ánimo a esas horas del día. — ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?! ¡Te he buscado todo el día…!

—oye, tranquila Linda…— logró zafarse, pero la chica continuó mirándole con mala cara. —fui a comprar chocolates para Mello, verás, me he comido más de la mitad de los suyos y me dio algo de pena…

— ¡no me interesa, luego habrá tiempo para eso! — le interrumpió la castaña, alterándose nuevamente. — ¡Near le hizo algo a Mello, y no tengo idea de dónde está!

Inmediatamente, la cara tranquila de Matt viró a la conmoción. — ¡pero…! ¡¿En qué momento…?! ¡Tienes que saber dónde está! — parecía realmente aterrado, por lo que a la castaña le dio bastante lástima tener que responderle.

— ¡no tengo idea de dónde se lo llevaron…! Lo siento…— agregó, notando que a Matt le temblaba el labio. —pero tenemos que buscarlo. Luego habrá tiempo para lamentarse.

Dicho esto, ambos corrieron pasillo abajo, la castaña intentando pensar en dónde hallarían lo que buscaban. Notó a Matt igualmente concentrado: probablemente intentaba mantenerse firme a pesar de la situación complicada. Realmente quería al chico, según parecía.

— ¿Dónde lo viste por última vez? — preguntó el pelirrojo repentinamente. La castaña recordó rápidamente el incidente de esa mañana.

—cerca del comedor.

—vamos allá, debe estar por ese lugar. — dicho esto, se dirigieron al comedor, doblando por un pasillo de la derecha.

Al llegar al pasillo, Linda le indicó dónde había pasado todo. El pelirrojo tragó saliva. Definitivamente detestaba los enigmas. Sin embargo, se obligó a observar por todos los rincones, seguido de cerca por la castaña, quien también se afanaba. Matt comenzó a desesperar. ¿Cómo haría eso? Mello era el bueno con los enigmas, él para nada, sobre todo por sus problemas de concentración. Notando su cara aproblemada, Linda se acercó al chico con vacilación, colocando una mano en su hombro.

—Matt, tranquilo. Lo vamos a encontrar…— de pronto, con una inspiración repentina, le dio una palmada en la espalda. —oye, te gustan los videojuegos, ¿cierto? — preguntó.

—Sí, pero no tengo ganas de jugar ahora…—musitó el pelirrojo, aún intentando en vano encontrar una pista.

—no, no me entiendes…piensa, ¿qué harías si esto fuera un videojuego? Digo… ¿qué haría Link en tu lugar? — preguntó, esperanzada y esperando que sus técnicas de motivación positiva funcionaran. Y notó con satisfacción que el rostro de Matt se iluminaba.

—dijiste que se fueron hacia allá, ¿cierto? — preguntó, señalando un pasillo lateral. Linda asintió. —bien, busca en ese lado del pasillo un reloj, un papel de aluminio, un resto de chocolate o migajas de torta o pastel de chocolate. Yo busco aquí.

Dicho y hecho, ambos chicos comenzaron a buscar pistas acerca de dónde podría hallarse el rubio. Y finalmente Matt encontró lo que buscaba, un pequeño triángulo de aluminio, sólo una esquina de una envoltura de chocolate, sólo visible desde cierto ángulo de luz. Ahí estaba la clave de la mazmorra, pensó con satisfacción. La recogió con un dedo, mirando la puerta que estaba justo frente a él. Intentó accionar la manilla, pero tal y como esperaba la puerta estaba cerrada.

—toma. — dijo Linda, pasándole la última de sus horquillas y logrando que su cabello cayera finalmente sobre toda su cara.

Agradecido, el pelirrojo la introdujo en la llave con cuidado, girándola a los pocos segundos, y logrando al fin que la cerradura cediera con un chasquido. Abrió la puerta rápidamente, mirando hacia el interior con ansias… y halló una figura encorvada y sentada en una silla, de brazos cruzados y con unas cuerdas alrededor de su asiento.

Vacilante, el pelirrojo entró en el cuarto, sorprendido de la oscuridad reinante. —… ¿Mello? — preguntó, avanzando unos pasos y dejando caer las bolsas.

El aludido, al escuchar esa voz llamándole, se sobresaltó ligeramente. Y de pronto notó que no quería que Matt le viera, no así. Se levantó rápidamente, agachando la cabeza y pasando rápidamente por el lado del pelirrojo, sin decir palabra.

—Mello…— repitió Matt, intentando tomarle del brazo para detener su avance, pero el rubio no se detuvo a su lado. Y aún cabizbajo y con un nudo en la garganta, se perdió pasillo abajo.

Sorprendido, el pelirrojo le miró irse, pero poco tiempo tuvo para extrañarse cuando Linda encendió la luz y ahogó un grito. La miró, y notó que esta señalaba el suelo tapándose la boca. Y vio los rubios cabellos desparramados por el piso.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, comprendiendo de golpe la actitud del chico. Y casi no oyó la apresurada explicación de Linda.

— ¡lo hizo… ese bastardo lo hizo! — dijo, aún cubriendo su boca. — ¡no pensé que lo haría pero realmente hizo que se lo cortaran! ¡Lo siento, debí habértelo dicho, pero…!

Sin esperar a que terminara, el pelirrojo salió al pasillo e intentó mirar hacia donde se había ido el rubio. Pero este hacía tiempo ya que había pasado por ahí. Linda avanzó unos pasos, posando una mano en su hombro.

—Matt…

— ¡Mello, no… mierda! — se lamentó, antes de correr hacia la habitación del rubio sin mirar atrás.

Al llegar frente a la puerta, intentó abrirla, pero se maldijo internamente por haber tirado la horquilla al ver que estaba cerrada. Bueno, era evidente. Siempre que algo malo pasaba, Mello se encerraba en su cuarto y no le dejaba entrar. Intentó llamarle, aún golpeando la puerta, pero ni siquiera oyó los resortes de la cama rechinar, por lo que supo que ni siquiera se había levantado de la cama.

Suspiró con desesperación, pero pronto se le ocurrió otro modo de entrar. Así que, rápidamente, corrió hacia la salida más cercana, rogando que su plan diera resultado.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Acurrucado contra la pared, con las piernas encogidas contra su pecho, Mello jugueteaba con lo poco que le quedaba de cabello. Oía los golpes de Matt, así como su llamada de preocupación, pero no se sentía con el valor de ir y abrirle de todas formas. Cogió las sábanas, cubriéndose un poco con ellas a medida que el frío aumentaba, y se encogió aún más en su posición. Todo había sido terrible ese día, y lo peor era que no comprendía del todo el por qué de esto.

Y al dejar de oír los golpes de Matt en la puerta, todo empeoró en su mente. ¿Se habría aburrido a caso? Recordó lo que le había dicho Linda, de que tenía miedo de quedarse solo, de que el pelirrojo le dejara solo… y no pudo evitar pensar en cómo reaccionaría al verle así.

Y casi como respuesta, recordó aquella vez que ambos habían despertado durmiendo en el suelo, para luego enterarse que debían presentarse en un debate. A Matt le gustaba jugar con su cabello, tocarlo y acariciárselo. Nunca le había dicho que le gustara, pero era obvio que así era. En varios de los momentos más melosos de los que habían vivido, el pelirrojo tomaba sus cabellos con visible afecto, con aquella sonrisa cálida. Siempre era delicado con él, cuando se recostaban el uno al lado del otro le agradaba sentir sus manos deslizándose por su pelo antes de que Matt le besara…

Sintió que ese nudo en su garganta le estrangulaba, pero estrujó la tela de su pantalón en un intento por contener lo que sabía que se venía. Se encogió aún más en su sitio. Sabía que era una idiotez pensarlo, pero, ¿terminarían acaso esas escenas? ¿Dejaría el pelirrojo de acariciarle y abrazarle antes de dormir? Todo eso era tan idiota, tan meloso, pero aún así…

Se mordió el labio, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas. A pesar de sentirse estúpido, no pudo evitarlo. Se estremeció, conteniendo un sollozo. Era patético, idiota, superficial, pero eso no quitaba que le afectara en gran medida.

—Prekleto, prekleto, prekleto (maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea)… — musitó, mordiéndose el labio con más fuerza aún, pero sin lograr impedir que un par de lágrimas más resbalaran hasta su mentón. — ¿qué hice ahora? Near siempre me supera, quiero un poco de tranquilidad y…— sorbió por la nariz, limpiándose los rastros de llanto de las mejillas con una manga. — yo no pedí estar aquí, ni ser huérfano… ¡claro, que gracia ser huérfano, sranje! Y aún así todo el mundo me tiene miedo o me detesta. —rió con amargura antes de proseguir con su monólogo. —maldita sea, maldito Near… si me descuido un segundo me hace una mariconada de las suyas… casi pareciera que no puedo confiar en nadie.

Se palpó el cabello, sintiendo una vez más las consecuencias de la venganza del albino en su contra. Sencillamente no era justo… a veces incluso se preocupaba por él… y ahora esto.

—y ahora ¿con qué cara voy a mirar a Matt? — se preguntó en voz alta, mientras continuaba con su cabello. Ahora su pelo estaba demasiado corto, se veía extraño, eso de seguro. Aunque la verdad no se había visto al espejo de momento, pero eso no quitaba que se imaginara más o menos su imagen. Debía de verse curioso, el cabello demasiado corto, como de corte militar, demasiado… ¿masculino?

Se enderezó repentinamente en su lugar, alertado por ese pensamiento involuntario. ¿Es que a caso había pensado lo que creía haber pensado?

— ¡claro, no es que me moleste verme masculino…! ¡Todo lo contrario, yo soy masculino, todo el tiempo! ¡Golpeo personas, soy fuerte, juego fútbol y esas cosas! ¡Jugué con autos y no con muñecas…!— se detuvo un momento, tomando aire. — ¡digo, todo esto no es cosa de la imagen…! ¡Es sólo que a Matt le gusta más largo, sólo eso! ¡Yo soy un hombre, un hombre maldita sea! ¡Y me gusta serlo, en serio…!

— ¡ya lo sé, y de sobra! ¡Ahora! ¡¿No quieres abrirme?! — se sobresaltó al oír esa voz tan cerca, y notó que Matt estaba empinado hasta al borde de la ventana e intentando abrirla.

Impresionado, Mello sólo atinó a mirar al pelirrojo abrir finalmente el seguro a base de hacer vibrar el cristal y el marco de metal, hasta que finalmente este entró de un salto a la habitación, suspirando sonoramente y al parecer muy cansado. Antes de que pudiera voltearse, sin embargo, escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos, encogiéndose en su rincón una vez más.

—Mello…— dijo, en voz baja y subiéndose a la cama hasta quedar frente al rubio, quien aún no alzaba la cabeza. Dudó un segundo, pero finalmente se atrevió a acercarse a su oído lentamente. —no seas idiota, ¿quieres? No me gustas por tu cabello… digo, me gusta y todo eso, pero te…quiero por tu forma de ser. Sé que suena espantosamente cursi —dijo, logrando arrancarle una breve risa al rubio. — pero es la verdad. Por algo hemos durado años juntos, ¿no crees? — se sentó a su lado, sonriéndole a pesar de que el rubio aún no alzaba la cabeza. —por favor, Mello, esos detalles no me interesan… después de todo…yo…— tragó saliva y respiró hondo. Ya había comenzado con aquello, y probablemente no habría otra oportunidad. —yo… la verdad… sé que no te gustará que diga esto, pero…— el aludido alzó la vista, sus ojos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa. Y Matt sólo pudo ver ese par de ojos que le habían cautivado. No necesitaba nada más para continuar. —yo te amo, Mello.

El rubio abrió los ojos aún más, sonrojándose como nunca. Apartó la vista, tragado saliva sonoramente. ¿Qué hacer ante esto? Realmente de su garganta no querían salir sonidos, como si su capacidad de hablar se hubiese marchado con las palabras del pelirrojo.

Pero antes que pudiera pensar siquiera en una respuesta, Matt tomó su rostro entre las manos y le obligó a volverse, buscando sus labios y sin dar lugar a retrocesos, rodeando su cuello con los brazos y sin pensar siquiera en darle un tiempo al rubio para respirar, irrumpiendo en su boca sin violencia pero demandando una respuesta, ante lo que a Mello no le quedó más que responder, llevando sus manos a la nuca del pelirrojo y manteniéndole cerca. Y la inspiración llegó sola.

—Tudi jaz te ljubim…— musitó sin pensar, ante lo que Matt le miró sin comprender una palabra. —digo… yo… eso… lo que dijiste, yo…también digo… yo… eso mismo… y…eh…yo también… sabes lo que quiero decir…— se encogió un poco más en su posición, apartando la vista y hablando en un murmullo avergonzado. — yo… también te amo…

Sorprendido, pero aparentemente feliz como nunca, el pelirrojo le estrechó con fuerza, respirando aliviado. Todas las tensiones del día parecían haber llegado a buen puerto al fin y al cabo, todas excepto…

Matt hizo distancia por un segundo, estirando los brazos. Ladeó la cabeza, observando el rostro del rubio, y este comprendió lo que pasaba. Bajó la vista, avergonzado y recordando al fin su cabello brutalmente mutilado. Pero se sorprendió al oír que el pelirrojo reía quedamente, desordenando su ahora corto cabello.

— ¿sabes qué? No te ves mal. De hecho, creo que el cabello corto te queda — le sonrió ante su cara de desconcierto. —. No seas tan egocéntrico, ¿sabes? ¡Yo diría que te ves incluso mejor así!

Mello le sonrió con vacilación, apartando la vista una vez más. El pelirrojo alzó una mano y acarició su mejilla suavemente, ante lo que el rubio cerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza. Pero lo que no se esperaba era que Matt se acercara lentamente, rozando con su aliento su ahora desnudo cuello, antes de susurrarle con voz queda.

—pero no importa lo que te hagas, o lo que te hagan…para mí sigues siendo igual de sexy. — el rubio se sonrojó, sobre todo al sentir que el otro chico le hincaba los dientes en su lóbulo, ante lo que se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

Se recostaron, Matt sin dejar de rozar el cuello del chico con los labios y bajando cada vez más, mientras Mello no podía hacer más que colocar sus manos en el pecho del pelirrojo, sin querer apartarle realmente pero demasiado extrañado como para hacer algo además de eso. Finalmente, Matt tomó sus muñecas y las dejó a ambos lados de sus cuerpos, y el rubio pensaba en lo curioso que se sentía ceder el control de aquella manera. Era extraño, no se sentía del todo seguro, pero confiaba en el pelirrojo lo suficiente como para disfrutarlo. Efectivamente, todo aquello era un regalo, y ahora que ambos habían reconocido incluso la palabra prohibida no había impedimentos.

Todo fue como la vez anterior, Matt comenzó a deslizar su mano bajo la camiseta, mientras el rubio se debatía y sujetaba sus pelirrojos cabellos a medida que el chico descendía por su pecho, dejando un rastro húmedo y sin dejar de rozar su piel con los labios. Con torpeza, como no podía ser de otra manera, se quitó la camiseta a rayas, para luego deslizar el cierre de los pantalones del rubio antes de quitárselos. Mello se sobresaltó al notar a lo que estaba queriendo llegar, jamás hubiese pensado que él mismo dejaría que las cosas llegaran a tal extremo, pero no pudo evitar sujetar aún la cabeza del pelirrojo, que ya iba más por debajo de lo que usualmente le permitiría. Jadeó al sentir las manos del chico recorrer sus piernas un segundo antes de tomar otros rumbos, mientras recorría con su lengua el borde de su ropa interior. Pero lo siguiente sí que no se lo esperaba, ya que no fue una mano precisamente lo que sintió sobre aquel punto…

— ¡…Matt! — dijo, mientras el aludido proseguía con su juego allá debajo. Esa sensación era definitivamente diferente a la que le había despertado la vez anterior, y supuso que el hecho de que usara su lengua en vez de sus dedos tenía algo que ver. Gimió una vez más, inconciente de los movimientos de su cadera y del hecho que crispaba los dedos de manos y pies al mismo tiempo, a medida que todo aquello iba llegando a un límite sin haber comenzado siquiera.

Y de pronto sintió la voz jadeante del pelirrojo, quien aún le acariciaba ahí debajo. Y a pesar de su estado, de que no podía oír ni siquiera los resortes de la cama ni el roce de las ropas que aún les quedaban, escuchó claramente lo que le decía, mientras su respiración aumentaba de volumen y los gemidos en frecuencia.

—…Mello…abre los ojos…— sin tener una idea de lo que hallaría, y quizá murmurando aún el nombre del pelirrojo, el aludido dudó un momento antes de obedecer. Quizá se encontraría con sus ojos verdes mirándole con afecto, con la escena que se estaba imaginando en su mente a medida que sus sensaciones se hacían más concretas, no lo sabía, pero finalmente lo hizo…

Lo primero que notó fueron dos cosas extrañas. La primera: no estaba recostado. Estaba de pie en alguna parte del mundo, algo parecido a un carnaval o algo por el estilo, con juegos para niños pequeños y un carrusel. Miró extrañado a un lado y al otro, completamente vestido ahora, y sin tener una idea acerca de cómo había llegado ahí y dónde había quedado la escena de hacía unos minutos.

Y la segunda cosa era que Matt estaba a su lado, sonriéndole con sencillez. No estaba ahí debajo. No estaban en su habitación. No estaban ni en el orfanato mismo. ¿Qué mierda…?

— ¡Mello, ya era hora! — dijo el pelirrojo, dándole una palmada en la espalda. El aludido no respondió, demasiado choqueado. — ¡todos estaban esperando! ¿Por qué crees que no había nadie en el orfanato? ¡Todos estaban en el concurso de sándwiches de atún, sólo faltabas tú!

— ¿…qué? — preguntó el rubio, desorientado. Matt rodó los ojos.

—el concurso… ¡oh, mira! Parece que Near te ganó otra vez… mala suerte. Llegó unos minutos antes con ese robot estúpido. Quedaste segundo, pero seguro lo harás mejor la próxima vez. — alzó el pulgar, dándole ánimos. Pero todo aquello no tenía sentido, era tan idiota e incoherente…

Mello se llevó las manos a la cabeza, ante la mirada extrañada del pelirrojo, y lanzó un grito, cerrando los ojos una vez más. Nada tenía sentido, todo era tan imbécilmente poco creíble…

—… ¿Mello?...Mello, oye… ¡Mello ya basta, abre los ojos! ¡Estabas soñando! — el aludido obedeció, encontrándose con la mirada extrañada de Matt directamente sobre él. Miró a su alrededor, con la respiración aún agitada y los ojos desorbitados, encontrándose con aquellos carteles de Nirvana y las camisetas rayadas del pelirrojo dispersas por el suelo.

Poco a poco, su respiración se fue acompasando. Lentamente, se llevó una mano a la cabeza, Matt mirándole aún con extrañeza, y tocó las largas puntas de su melena, aún llegando a cubrir sus hombros. Se incorporó, mientras el pelirrojo retrocedía ligeramente espantado por su actitud, tocándose el brazo. No se había quemado con una cuerda, sólo el sol le había estado dando hacía horas. Luego, disimuladamente, deslizó una mano bajo la colcha, mientras Matt observaba su rostro conmocionado, y tocó ligeramente su entrepierna, sobresaltándose. Bueno, esa parte no había sido del todo un sueño después de todo…

—Mello… ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó dudando el pelirrojo, acercándose lentamente. —. Creo que tenías una pesadilla… primero comenzaste a llorar, pero después te pusiste a gemir… ahí comencé a asustarme, porque no sabía con qué podrías estar soñando como para que te espantara así…— el rubio encogió las rodillas bajo la colcha, intentando disimular. —…y al final gritaste. ¿Qué tan malo soñaste?

El aludido no replicó en seguida. Ni él lo sabía del todo. Lo que sí sabía era que lo mejor que podía hacer era correr al baño, o más concretamente, a la ducha más cercana. ¿A caso había tenido un sueño de "aquellos"? anda a saber…

—no tengo la menor idea, la verdad. — dijo finalmente, levantándose apresuradamente y dejando la habitación, ante la mirada extrañada del pelirrojo, quien aún no recibía una respuesta a su pregunta.

* * *

_... xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

_mátenme si quieren XD pero esto les dice algo?_

_ajaps, Mello acaba de tener un sueño "de aquellos" con Matt XD_

_espero que sepan a lo que me refiero, y que vean con cuánta presión mental estará el pobre presidenciable desde ahora jajaja_

_y este sueño está inspirado en el sueño de mi amiga XD bastante estructurado, no?_

_bueno! sigan esforzándose con el desafío que les dejé, que en este chap di muchas pistas al respecto ^^_

_que anden bien y expresen su amor/odio con un review! *O*_

_PROXIMAMENTE: 18. Juego Limpio... o quizá no tanto._

_jajaja las cosas se ponen incoherentes XD_

_Adieu!  
_


End file.
